Total Drama Vengeance
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: Chris and Chef have rounded up the 13 teens from TDRI for an all new trip around the world with a 1 million dollar prize for the ultimate winner! This update's episode: 7 Hours In Nepal
1. In The Hall Of The Mountain Chef

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**Hello folks! Lowland Warrior here! I have read Total drama fan fiction for quite some time and I am disappointed that there are hardly any stories of total drama where the new cast has to go through another season, So I decided to give it a shot! **

**This season takes place about 6 months after Total drama Revenge of the Island. Chris (thanks to his lawyer army) has been released from prison after the events of last season. However, As you could expect from Chris he would shrug it all off and try to set up a new season with his newest cast and his assistant chef Hatchet. As Chris found out that Total Drama Action was the least popular season of the series, Chris scrapped the idea of the film lot as the new location and ordered Chef Hatchet to find the destroyed Total Drama Jumbo Jet and rebuild it so Chris, Chef Hatchet and the new cast would go on a trip all around the world like they did in Total Drama World tour!**

**As for couples. This story will include: MikexZoey SamxDakota and a few mystery couples which will be revealed later on!**

**I have my own view of the (cultural) background of the contestants. This view won't interfere with the official biographies and will all be revealed as the story progresses.**

**Is it all clear? 'looks into the crowd while you can hear crickets in the background' good, it is all clear! **

**Each chapter will cover one episode. So updates might take a while to appear. Expect them during holidays and weekends as I am a bit busy with my life now. Sorry in advance :0**

**I will NOT include songs by default. Only if I can fit them in the chapter. I am also not sure if I will include aftermath's**

**As it is my first story. I would enjoy it if you reviewing people would go easy on me with constructing critism. Also, as you can read in my name, I am NOT native to any English speaking nations. So expect an grammatical error or 2 to happen now and then.**

**These fenced numbers to the right [1] means that there are author notes at the bottom. Read them if you need additional info about it. Thank you Enigma Dragon Warrior and others for the idea!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for mild sexual themes and naughty language, might differ in the future though.**

**And after all the explaining. Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Episode (chapter) 1: in the hall of the mountain Chef**

* * *

''Last season on Total Drama…''

Chris McLean, host of the insanely popular reality show Total Drama was standing on the runway of Toronto airport as he was introducing a new season. he continued,

''We invited 13 new contestants to give up their freedom, self respect, lunch and mental well being to compete for one million dollars! Some of them found misfortune, some of them pain, some of them found love, and one of them won 1 million big ones! But after 3 months in which totally nothing of interesting value happened, I forced them for another season of Total Drama. Now they have to challenge themselves and each other again on all sorts of places all around the world!''

''Who is going to win this season? would anyone of them still be alive at the end of the season? you'll find on Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!''

* * *

(Intro theme) [1]

* * *

As Chris was done presenting, a somewhat cheap and dirty looking bus drove to his side and pulled over. ''Ah! The victims have already returned to the handsome host!'' As he said the last part, he ran a hand through his hair in a very vain way.

as he continued, he presented the first 3 contestants. ''Put your hands together for the first 3 victims! Brick, Jo and Scott!'' as he presented them to the non-present audience

Brick was saluting as he walked out of the bus, ''BRICK MCARTHUR REPORTING FOR DUTY ONCE MORE!'' he proudly shouted as we walked over to where Chris stood. Chris then patted Brick on the head and said ''at ease soldier'' as he chuckled. Brick didn't seem to be bothered by the degrading gesture the host gave him at all.

Jo came off the bus a whole lot less ecstatic, crossing her arms while holding on to her black duffel bag with a more intense frown then the one she usually has.

''Mclean, let me tell you: I have a punching bag with your face on it at home, but if you try something remotely annoying or infuriating, I will have no moral problems to use you as one instead!'' She threatened as she grabbed Chris by the collar of his trademark blue shirt. Chris looked fairly scared and assured Jo that she would not be surprised. Jo just huffed and assumed that she would have seen it all last season.

In the meantime Scott came out of the bus. He was out of the plaster cast he received last season when a boulder rolled over him that was set off by Zoey. He however still had some bandages on his right leg from when the toxic marshmallow hit him. He mumbled something that was not audible to anyone. Brick looked at Scott and gave him an salute. Scott however, gave him the loser sign, which caused Brick to look a little annoyed at Scott.

Chris then announced the next 4 campers, ''Alright people, put your hands together for Dawn, B, Mike and Zoey!'' the 4 teens stepped off the bus, waved at the audience and walked over to where the other people stood and waited for further instructions. B Fist bumped Brick and Mike and Zoey stood hand in hand next to each other when out of nowhere Zoey placed a quick kiss on Mike's cheek, which made him to smile and blush a little.

Scott looked over to B and Dawn, the first 2 contestants that were eliminated thanks to his biding. Scott then noticed that Dawn was staring at him with a rather agitated look on her face.

''What's wrong fairy ears? Something in your imaginary universe talking about me again?'' he snidely remarked to the moonchild,

''Scott Scott Scott, deep inside lies a good person that wants love and acceptation, but your terrible childhood among other things prevents that deep inside to come out.'' Dawn said in reply to Scott while laying a hand on his shoulder. Scott wiped her hand off and rolled his eyes and shrugged off the comment as he usually would do.

Chris would go on and announce the next 3 campers, ''Alright Bozo's here are Staci, Anne Maria and Lighting!'' they walked out as Chris presented them.

''And my great great great grandfather Gavrillo invented world wars!'' Staci (Who had her hair back) told Anne Maria, or at least she thought she did as Anne Maria was too busy spraying her hair to notice the compulsive liar. Anne Maria however, became annoyed eventualy with her relentless blather and sprayed Staci in the face to silence her.

Lightning then looked over at Jo with a hateful look when they stood beside each other. ''Lightning trusted you, Lightning saw you as a buddy, but then you let Lightning down! and Lightning is full of new energy to show you all corners of the world! Sha-Lightning!'' he flexed his muscles at the fall of the last word. Jo frowned deeply at the statement of the 3rd person talking jock and then she grabbed the collar of his shirt in practically the same way she did earlier,

''Maybe Lightning should learn to talk normal first before Lightning thinks of beating me again, besides, the world does not have any corners bucket head!'' she told the over achiever not letting go off her clasp of his shirt.

Jo was about to punch Lightning when Chris intervened between the two jocks in order to put the attention on him so that he could announce the final 3 contestants of the season, which were Dakota, Sam and Cameron. Cameron breathed in some air only to cough it out harshly since he wasn't used to polluted airport air that well. Sam was way too busy with his game to notice the whole ordeal and Dakota blew a kiss to everyone watching, also pretty much ignoring the bubble boy. To everybody's shock, they saw that Dakota was her normal self again after she turned into a giant mutant last season. then they were mostly thinking to themselves how they didn't notice it earlier as they were in the same bus.

''How did you became, uh, yourself again?'' Zoey then asked the question to break the silence to which Dakota replied:

''Combine a rich dad with a chemical company and a pharmaceutical facility and they won't stop till' they found a cure.'' after she was done answering she checked her makeup. ''it was a pretty awkward experience however.'' She added. Sam then took his eyes of the screen of his handheld,

''I found our first dinner with your father probably more awkward Dakota.'' Sam said as he looked back to said evening.

* * *

(Flashback)

Milton mansion, Montreal about 1 month ago.

Sam, Dakota and Mr. Milton sat on a large table filled with all kinds of luxurious foods. They were eating in silence and Sam had the feeling that Dakota's dad didn't quite liked him. After a while he built up enough nerves to break the silence.

''Mr. Milton, nice soup! Hehe! What do you actually like to do in your spare time?'' Sam asked. Dakota looked up from her food to focus on whatever answer her dad would give, as she honestly had no idea what he was going to say.

''I enjoy golfing with business partners, yacht parties with hotel managers, create lies to crush the concurring hotel chains and speculating the stock market courses. He said with a deep and somewhat intimidating voice. ''furthermore, he continued, ''I have won several Serbof[2] awards, have the most property in Canada and I was honored for my philanthropic work in Africa. He proudly stated. Dakota sighed as she knew her father would have only done so in order to gain a good reputation with the government.

''And what have you done in your life kid? Mr. Milton asked. Sam who was about to answer when he pushed the salt off the table due to raising his arm. When he crouched to grab the salt, 3 bullets silently flew into his chair. Mr. Milton grunted to his failed assassination attempt. Dakota noticed this and looked at the chair in shock. She quickly stood up, shoved another chair into Sam, who was standing again.

''Here Sam, take this chair! The other one does not suit your shirt!'' She said to keep Sam from gaining the knowledge that her father was trying to kill the game geek. Sam laughed uncomfortably as he sat down.

''well, I dropped the salt! Brings bad luck y'know, hehe! Sam then proceeded to grab the salt. ''I can, however counter by throwing some salt over my shoulder to counter the bad luck! What Sam did not noticed was that the family butler was heading in Sam's direction with an hammer in his hand and was about to knock Sam out cold with it. Sam however just threw the salt over his shoulder and coincidentally threw it in the eyes of said butler who screamed out in pain and tripped over the carpet which made him fall down the stairs that were placed a little away from the table.

Sam now felt really awkward as he knew this was all indirectly his fault and try to sweet talk his way out of it.

''Eh, to continue with the subject. I once won a gaming contest!'' Dakota's father was now boiling with rage and screamed to the guards to throw Sam out of the Mansion. Dakota however managed to calm her father down and insisted that she would buy a restaurant to have dinner with Sam. To which her father agreed as he didn't had to see Sam then.

* * *

In the restaurant there was another silence between the fame-monger and the gamer.

''I should have told you my father tries to kill my boyfriends if they don't add up to his expectations!'' Dakota apologized to Sam.

''but how does he get away with it? Sam asked as he chewed on his food.

''Daddy's really rich, did I said enough?'' Dakota replied sighing again after she answered the question. Sam then put his hand on Dakota's hand and smiled at her.

''It doesn't matter, he said, ''I just can't drop by your house anymore! We will figure out a way to be together!'' He added. This made Dakota smile again and she leaned in to kiss him. But before their lips touched each other, Sam let out a loud fart, which made Dakota laugh and Sam slightly embarrassed but he was able to keep his smile on his face.

(End flashback)

* * *

Sam sighed happily about the good part of the memory, as B leant in to see what kind of game Sam was playing

''Alright kiddo's!'' Chris called the attention of the cast as they conversed with each other, so they could go on with the show.

''I will now present to you: your home for the following months!'' Chris then grabbed an walkie talkie. ''let her roll Chef!'' He spoke in the device. A few seconds later, a noise was heard. The cast looked in the direction of the noise and saw a big black plane roll out of an hangar with Chef Hatchet behind the controls in a pilot costume. Despite the fact that an explosion courtesy of Sierra destructed the plane, the repair crew (or Chef Hatchet for that matter) had done a good job rebuilding the flying behemoth.

The contestants looked at the Big jumbo jet with looks of shock and disbelief.

''Ya mean we're flyin' in this deathtrap to all the snazzy places in the world? No way!'' Anne Maria said effectively reflecting the opinion of the entire group. ''when you said plane Chris, I was thinking of a nice sleek white jet that fitted my shoes, not some big bunch of steel!'' Anne Maria kept on complaining as they entered the jumbo jet. First they were guided to the economy class.

''this place will be the residence of the losing team on our way to the next destination!'' He proclaimed as he rubbed his hands together and had a slightly evil grin.

''Uhm chris?'' Zoey hesitantly asked, ''the floor looks rather rickety as in: could fall out any second. Have they been placed correctly? Zoey asked rather worried.

''No!'' Chris replied like it was nothing to worry about. This earned him some worried and frustrated looks. Then Chris would guide them to a single bathroom, ''here you can let go of your trash, and let go of your trash!'' Chris joked, however, no one found got the joke and rather wondered why he said the same thing twice.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The misery begins! with a rebuilt Confessional cam!)

Jo: eing forced in another season is one thing, but if have to listen to the terrible sense of humor of the two-faced host this whole trip, I would have been better off to jump out of this flying death trap at this very instant! 'Slams her fist into the wall once' Unless I can convince the others to do so...'Grins'

(Static)

Cameron: after I won last season, my life has been going uphill! Mom finally accepted the fact that I am not in constant danger the whole time. 'He lifts his shoulders up' After all, I spent weeks on an toxic waste dump! Nothing can happen to me! 'He stood on the toilet seat now' No one will ever piss over me again! 'After he said the last part he fell through the toilet seat as he gasped.'

(Static)

Lightning: 'Sands with his back to the camera as he pees'

(Static)

Sam: 'H is about to say something when he grabs Cameron out of the toilet bowl and looks at Cameron with a confused face to which Cameron smiles somewhat uncomfortably'

(end Confessionals)

* * *

He then frowned and guided them to the next room, which was far better and luxurious room then the last one.

''And here will the winning team reside! With a drinks bar, aquarium, 6 person hot-tub and a the comfiest plane seats we could find! and if you need anything, we'll get it for you! and with we, i mean the interns!'' Chris told the contestants, who as expected enjoyed this room very much. Chris then showed them where the showers were and then they settled in the last room of the tour, the mess hall.

''Kiddo's I have one last word to say before we leave the safety of Canada to the first country…'' he attracted everyone's attention with his announcement. ''Unlike last season, there will hardly be any songs!''[4] most of the contestants cheered, and for B case high fived with Sam and Brick. While particularly Anne Maria and Dakota looked annoyed by the announcement as they wanted to show their 'talent' on international television.[5]

''why not?'' Dakota asked with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

''because I wasn't paid enough to write them! Chef Hatchet yelled through the intercom as the contestants felt that the plane was gaining attitude.

''So, what is the first location Chris?'' Scott asked. ''that is a good question Scott!'' Chris answered while pointing at Scott. ''the first country of Total Drama Vengeance will be…''

''Japan?'' Sam answered, with notable excitement in his voice

''Greece?'' Was Jo's guess,

''Hollywood?'' Dakota answered with a big smile on her face. This answer earned her the confused looks of the other contestants.

''The last time I was informed, Hollywood was a city.'' Scott answered with a chuckle to Dakota, who was looking annoyed at Scott

''All wrong!'' Chris said. ''Our first stop is in Romania!'' Nearly all the contestants looked either annoyed or Dumb struck, all except one. And that individual was Anne Maria

* * *

(Confessional cam. At the geographic center of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.)

Anne Maria: 'ecstatically shaking' Romania! Isn't that where like Rome is?

(Static)

Cameron: There are 206 Sovereign countries in the world, all with their interesting cultures, and we go to Romania out of all countries! I'm not saying that Romania is culture-less, i'm just saying that its quite random, that's all!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

After a near safe flight of 10 hours from Toronto to Transylvania the cast landed in Romania, (Near-safe as there was no real landing strip in Transylvania and Chef Hatchet was not the best in landing a plane) the Contestants left the plane which was comfortably parked in a field after Chef ran it through at least 3 homes. Chris showed the contestants the way to an classic gray stoned castle on top of a high hill while the interns had to deal with the angry mob of Romanian farmers.

''This ain't Rome! There are farmers and poor people here! Anne Maria exclaimed. Gaining her some offended looks from her fellow competitors, which she didn't notice.

When the handsome host, the Chef and the contestants reached the top of the hill, the contestants noticed that the castle had 2 high towers sticking above the rest of the castle.

''Challenge time!'' Chris announced, making the contestants turn their head from the castle to Chris.

''Don't say a thing!'' Mike said calmly but annoyed. ''We have to go through the castle and the first people up in one of the towers wins right?'' Mike guessed, after which he shortly huffed.

''Yeah, that's pretty much it.'' Chris answered gleefully. ''But,'' He added.

''Oh lord, now he said but, that means that it isn't going to be a walk in the park!'' Jo said in pure annoyance. ''For you guys!'' She confidently added as she eyed the others.

''Indeed,'' Chris continued looking a bit annoyed at her intervention, ''The castle is filled with trick walls, trap doors, and even MONSTERS!'' He added a scary tone in his voice at the last part to add effect, ''And about the towers, the teams will be decided on who is on one of the towers.'' The host added.

''Who is IN one of the 2 towers.'' Cameron corrected Chris with a punctuation of his voice at IN. this earned him yet another annoyed glare from Chris.

''It doesn't make a difference!'' Chris grumpily told Cameron. ''So are there anymore questions?'' He asked as he smiled again. Nearly everyone rose his or her hand in the air. ''good no questions!'' He said with a smile causing the contestants to groan in frustation. ''alright on the count of 3, 1…2…'' as Chris would finish the countdown if only Dakota didn't interrupt him,

''Are we going ON or AFTER 3?'' She asked with a confused look on her face. This earned her yet another annoyed glare from Chris who at this point just raised his cork gun in the air, shot his gun and shouted:

''3! Go go go!'' And at this signal everyone started running over the drawbridge into the castle.

''who will end up teaming with their enemies? Who will end up dead after this challenge? Check it out after the commercials at Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!''

* * *

When everyone was in the courtyard of the castle, which looked a bit dilapidated and gothic. All the contestants ran in different directions. Despite that, most contestants already had a team assembled as they ran over the drawbridge. These teams were: Mike, Zoey, Cameron and despite Zoey's protest, Anne Maria. Dawn with B and Staci, who was surprisingly quiet. Lightning and Brick. Sam and Dakota. And Scott and Jo ran off into the ominous looking interior by themselves.

''Alright, if I was wacky count, where would I put traps? Scott thought out loudly. However, he stepped on a suspicious looking floor tile which caused an harness to drop its halberd, nearly cutting Scott if he didn't jump out of the way. Scott wiped the sweat of his forehead and continued his way through the very large room, which was probably the throne room, as Scott suggested. He had the bad luck to hear a familiar click again as he stepped on another trap. ''oh now what? He exclaimed as he examined the room up and down to predict where the trap would come from. Scott then saw that a part of the wall was shuffling open.

''Well, that could be good… Scott said for himself as he ran to the newly created door. To Scott's shock however, he saw something as high as 7,8 feet come out of the door. It was Fang, the mutated shark that tried to seriously harm or even tried to kill Scott stepped out of the door with grinned teeth. Scott ran into the closest corridor he could find to escape the gray monstrosity. Fang picked up the halberd that fell earlier and started to chase Scott.

* * *

At the drawbridge of the castle Chris and Chef were sitting in lawn chairs both with pop in their hands.

''say Chris. The chef asked to the handsome host. ''did we tell those kids that we put some friends from camp Wawanakwa in there?'' Chris tapped his chin as he thought about it. But then he raised his shoulders.

''I think they'll know by now!'' The host said as he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lightning and Brick were sprinting through the hallways of the castle. Unaware of the fact that they activated all the traps as they passed them.

''You know, Lightning's been thinking, and he could totally use you in his alliance!'' The jock told the cadet.

''Why so?'' Asked the cadet in return.

''Lightning's still not over the fact that Joe stabbed Lightning in the back!'' Replied the jock as they stopped running, still unaware of all the danger they ran through.

''I'll tell you, Jo was a handful, constantly bothering me, it was frustating!'' Brick said as he squeezed his fist in anger. ''you have yourself a deal soldier!'' As he and Lightning shook their hands until a part of the ceiling fell down which caught the attention of the 2 and prompted them to continue.

* * *

Somewhere else, B and Dawn entered a room full of coffins.

''There is so much negative energy here!'' Dawn stated as she lightly touched the coffins. ''All these people were victims of treason and greed! People can be so evil!'' She concluded

''My great grandfather Wilbur invented greed! Hm, hm! Before that people would just outright say it when they wanted something from others!'' Staci explained when suddenly both the 3 of them were startled by a scream. When they looked over to the doorway where the scream came from, they saw that Scott ran in the room, tripped and unluckily fell on his ankle, temporary incapacitating him when B Staci and Dawn saw that it was Fang who was chasing Scott, now slowly approaching the ginger teen with his barred teeth and halberd in his hands.

''B we got to help Scott!'' Dawn told B, B however in response shook his head in denial. ''B if we don't help him we won't be any better than he is now! The silent giant tried to stay to his opinion but it was hard as the moonchild was right. He then rolled his eyes, approached Fang and gave him a big punch on his snout straight into an empty coffin while the door fell shut and B putted some other coffins in front of the door, preventing Fang from escaping. At least for now.

''What can I say? Scott asked as he stood up again.

''Thanks?'' Dawn answered in an slightly annoyed tone. As B and Dawn continued their search for the tower entrance.

''I guess I can't tag along with you?'' Scott honestly asked but with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. ''No.'' dawn neutrally answered, as they walked out of the room with Staci chattering about. Scott looked after the trio and continued his way as well, after he found out where he actually ran to.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Gratitude does not equal trust.)

Dawn: Scott's aura told me that he was genuinely grateful that B saved him that shark. But after all the bad things he did last season, he will have to earn my trust again.

(Static)

Scott: 'Huffs' people can hate me for my deceiving ways last season, but everyone has the right to choose how they play the game! So do I! is there something wrong with that?

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike, Cameron, Zoey and Anne Maria made quite some progress in exploring the castle as they already found to secret doors which lead them in the good direction.

''Do we all agree that all of us go into one tower?'' Mike asked as he held a torch he took off the wall to light the dimly lit area

''yeah!'' Cameron cheered.

''Will do.'' Anne Maria said while checking her makeup.

''And you Zoey?'' Mike asked to his redhead girlfriend. However, no one was aware of the fact that Zoey didn't really pay attention where she put her feet and before she could answer, she fell through a trapdoor. Zoey's scream didn't go unnoticed however, as Mike, Cameron, and even Anne Maria looked back to see where the redhead went to. Unfortunately for the separated set, the trapdoor already closed its disguised doors which prevented the trio from finding out where Zoey went.

''Cameron! You are smart! Can you find out where Zoey went?'' Mike asked his bubble boy friend in panic.

''I would like to Mike! But I can't see too well! Even with the light of the torch! We should go on and hope that Zoey had a safe landing!'' Cameron answered while crawling on all fours as he was still looking for something that could help him in his search. Mike was shaking in panic when he suddenly gasped for air and his eyes started bulging out. ''I've had it with these castles! All darkness and stairs! In my time we made trenches in the ground, and we were happy with it! Mike said with an elderly sounding voice as Chester, one of his personalities, took control of him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Revenge of the comeback with a vengeance!)

Mike: 'worried look on his face' ''I personally thought I conquered my personalities when I was on that cursed island! It turns out that extreme cases of panic or paranoia or whatever can bring them out again! 'he claps his head to his hands in panic' ''oh, this is bad!

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

Back to B, Dawn and Staci. Staci was still chattering relentlessly as B and even Dawn started to become frustrated of the lies of the pompous liar.

''And my Great Great Great grandmother Eunice invented shipping! Before that, amateur writers just had to stick to the official couples! No matter how stupid they were!''

She rambled on. When the trio suddenly heard another scream. This one was different though, as it came from above and sounded much more feminine. B then pointed upwards into a stone shaft when something fell right into B's arms.

''Ever thought of becoming a baseball player, B?'' Zoey asked, still with a hint of scare in her voice from the fall.

''I thought you walked with Mike, Zoey.'' Dawn said, tapping her lip.

''Yes, I was! But then I fell through a trapdoor to here!'' She replied with her normal voice again as she was softly thrown on her feet again by B. ''and I can't climb up there again, can I come with you guys?'' Zoey asked the trio in general. To which they agreed.

''Could this be the stairs to one of the towers?'' Staci asked in one of her rare moments of speech that didn't involve her ancestors about a stairwell that indeed looked like it could bring them to the top. ''That makes me think of my 5th cousin Herbert who invented stairs! Before that people usually rocket jumped onto the next floor! Yeah, it was so sad!'' Staci rambled further despite the fact that the other three people thought that she would shut her mouth for a while.

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs, they were indeed on one of the towers.

''Nice going!'' The four of them heard Chris's voice and looked around the round tower only to see that there was a Walkie talkie strapped to the wall with tape. ''if you look to the west side of the castle you can see the other tower. That is where the other team will be created!'' Chris told the four contestants through the device.

''But what should we do now?'' Zoey asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

''I don't know! Enjoy the view!'' Chris indirectly ordered the contestants as he broke contact. Zoey, B and Staci would do as Chris said and enjoy the beautiful sight of the valley they were in, and Dawn was going to meditate.

* * *

Sam and Dakota were hopelessly lost in the castle interior. They constantly walked in circles and they started to become tired.

''Sam, I need to rest a while!'' Dakota whined as she sat down.

''Yeah me too. Sam agreed as he would too sit down. Sam however, would activate a hatch that opened above Dakota, As the hatch opened, hundreds of bugs fell on Dakota. Expecting from Dakota, she gave out a ear piercing scream as the bugs crawled all over her. ''I'll rescue you Dakota!'' Sam proclaimed as he proceeded to wipe off nearly all of the bugs that were still sitting on Dakota.

''Thanks Sam! You are my lifesaver!'' She said as she kissed Sam on his cheek.

* * *

(Confessional cam. KLOING!)

Sam: a big scary castle, a princess to save, This is nearly like Super Giuseppe! Only there are no sewage pipes and turtles and dragon turtles and brown little… (static)

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

As Sam and Dakota continued their search for one of the towers, Sam took notice when Dakota suddenly started to scratch herself uncomfortably.

''what's the matter?'' Sam asked.

''I don't know, I feel som…'' but she started to scratch herself even more hectic before she could finish her sentence. ''Sam could you turn around please?'' She asked in a very uncomfortable tone of voice while she kept on scratching herself.

''why?'' Sam asked in reply

''JUST DO IT!'' She shouted out to the gamer. And Sam did as he was ordered, or better said forced.

* * *

After about 45 seconds Dakota gave Sam the sign that he could turn around again. She then gave Sam out of the blue a kiss on the lips. As their lips parted Sam looked as his girlfriend,

''Why did I deserve that?'' Sam asked Dakota, still amazed by the sudden action.

''For looking away when I was getting the bugs out of my clothes!'' She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Sam then realized what he just missed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A gentlemanne of manners.)

Sam: My manners and my mom would say, you did right. But my hormones, bigger brother, and 34% of my videogames would say, you did wrong! How should I feel now? 'scratches the back of his head.'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Sam and Dakota were still walking through the same hallway as before.

''ugh there is not enough light to check my makeup!'' Dakota complained as she stopped applying lip-gloss and proceeded to kick the castle walls in frustration. Dakota then kicked a hidden switch which caused a hidden stairway to appear.

''How did you do that, Dakota? I didn't know you could find switches like that! And I play Swiss switch switchers!'' Sam complimented Dakota.

''I have no idea. Dakota replied in complete amazement of her own doing as they climbed the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile. Jo was having hardly any trouble finding her way through the castle due the fact that she had superior athletic abilities over the other competitors, and most likely also due the fact that she found a map of the castle in the library.

''and if I go left here, I should be at the stairwell for one of the towers!'' Jo thought out loud as she looked up from the map. She went somewhere wrong though as she was standing in the same library as where she began.

''yeah, well F(censor)ck it!'' As she ripped the map apart and threw it in the wind. ''I don't need a cruddy map to find a tower if I can force smarter people to find it for me!'' She exclaimed as she saw Mike, Cameron and Anne Maria walking in the hallway that was in front of her. She sprinted towards the trio and grabbed Cameron by his neck.

''Hey pencil neck!'' She exclaimed to the bubble boy ''did you miss me?'' She asked in a sarcastic and intimidating manner ''how about this proposition, you help me getting to one of the towers and I'll keep your face in one piece! Deal?'' Jo indirectly forced Cameron to help.

''Only if we take the others with us!'' Mike (who has changed back into his normal personality after he was calmed by Cameron) and Anne Maria brightened up a bit as their friend did a good word for them.

''Yeah sure if they can keep up. Jo answered cocky.

''We were almost there.'' Cameron said as he fell on the floor because Jo let go of him. '' just a few more doors!'' He exclaimed as they ran through the poorly lit hallways.

* * *

When the 4 contestants reached the top of the other tower. They were amazed by the beautiful vista of the Romanian valley. Except for Cameron, who is afraid of heights and tried to cling to the tower wall.

''Congrats!'' Chris Mclean said over a walkie talkie that was taped to the wall like in the other tower. ''you've became the other team! If you look to the east you'll be able to see the other team.'' Mike received a bad feeling that Zoey was in the other tower. And when he dared to look. His fear became truth. In the other tower he saw Dawn, B, and Staci looking and waving at him. Zoey however looked at Mike with a worried face and her hands at the side of her head. Mike did something similar.

''Wait there! I'll come to you!'' he yelled to the other tower as he was about to ran off to the stairs before Chris stopped him.

''Mike, you can run back. But you'll still be on the other team because I already registered you there!'' He said over the walkie talkie. Mike fell on his knees with a sad look on his face.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Les miserables has nothing to do with this. Deseperate fellow.)

Mike: why God, why! He then started to sit with his hands folded, please don't let this end like Trent and Gwen! please don't let this end like Trent and Gwen! He repeated as he closed his eyes.

(Static)

Anne Maria: I don't know what he was yapping about! I looked in eastern direction and I saw no tower! East is where the sun sets, right?

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the tower. Brick and Lightning were standing before two openings.

''Which way should we go?'' Brick asked.

''We?'' Lightning replied baffled. "I go in the left one and you in the right one! If we do so, Joe will not sha-void what is coming him!'' Lightning stated darkly while Brick wondered why Lightning called Jo a male. They wanted to enter their respective towers but they ran into each other.

''Private, you would take the left tower!'' Brick reminded Lightning of what the jock said earlier.

''But I took the left one!'' He exclaimed. Brick rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the jock. ''shalright you take that tower and I take this one.'' Pointing to the left one as they now correctly climbed their respective towers.

When Lightning was climbing the stairwell, he found Sam and Dakota climbing the stairs as well. But as they were significantly tired form their search. Lightning tried to jump over them only to hit his head on the ceiling. While still able to climb, he now walked at about the same pace of Sam and Dakota as he rubbed his head.

And the last one who reached the bottom of the tower was Scott. Who had not encountered much more problems other then the incident with fang. He took the right stairwell.

''Team west report!'' Chris contacted the competitors in the west tower via Walkie talkie. ''congrats! Your team was assembled first and you'll get an advantage over the other team in the next challenge!'' Chris announced. Which caused the competitors on the west to cheer for their advantage. ''and…'' Chris continued. ''Your team will be from now known as the 'Problematic Pilots'!'' the lame team name caused the cheer to die down.

''And team east… Chris continued. Your team name will be 'troubled travelers'!'' it remained silent in the east tower until Scott radioed back.

''Chris do you come up with those lame team names yourself?'' Scott asked Chris through the device. ''meet me at the drawbridge for the next challenge!'' Chris ordered the teams as if Scott never asked anything. This caused Scott to throw the walkie talkie out of the tower out of pure frustration. Which landed on Chef Hatchet's head. But the tough chef gave no reaction.

* * *

When the 2 teams reached the drawbridge of the castle, they saw that Chris was wearing what they suspected to be folk clothing consisting of a fez-like hat, a leather sleeveless vest a white long sleeve shirt with appeared to be flowers on the end of the sleeves and white trousers.

''What are you wearing?'' Anne Maria repuslively asked to the host.

'' I agree with Anne Maria,'' Dakota added. ''That hat is so 30's!''

''it is called folk clothing! Sheesh! Have a bit respect for the culture!'' Chris lectured the two mode obsessed teens. ''but if you would follow me, then you can hear the rules of the second challenge!'' Chris said while he guided the contestants to a barn far away from the nearby village.

* * *

When they were in the barn everyone smelled, saw and heard Cows. Anne Maria, Dakota and Lightning were disgusted by the place and they knew they would probably not like this challenge. They also noticed that half of the cows had blankets on their backs with green logo's of broken suitcases and the other half had blankets on their backs with icons of a plane's steering wheel with an lightning bolt. Everyone suggested that the cows were for their respective teams.

''Alright, kids.'' Chris caught their attention. ''First you have to milk the cows of your team, after you milked all your teams cows, you'll have to put it in bottles and stack onto that cart.'' Chris explained. As he walked outside to explain the challenge further. ''then you have to get the car at the town uphill where you have to sell your milk to the Romanian shop owner, in Romanian of course!'' As he finished explaining. ''but that is not all! Because the pilots 'won' the first challenge, they'll get to use a English-Romanian dictionary and a cow to pull the cart.'' Chris told them as he threw said dictionary to the problematic pilots, more notably to Cameron who caught it barely. Chris then pulled out his cork gun out of nowhere which urged the contestants to ready themselves at their respective cows.

''Get set!'' Chris called out… ''Go!'' Chris gave the start sign to the first challenge. He, however, did not fire his cork gun. Probably to prevent startling the cows.

Some contestants had absolutely no trouble in milking the cows. Like Dawn, B and Mike. Some others did not know how to milk the cows effectively. As Jo just randomly yanked on the utters, causing the cow to become startled and walk away. And was Cameron too weak to squeeze the milk out of the cow udders.

''Why does Lightning's cow have no udders?'' Lightning asked to the group as he touched the cow in search for said utters.

''They hang under the cow I think!'' Dakota added a bit ditzy. Lightning was however unaware that this 'cow' was actually a bull and when his teammates realized this and when they were about to warn lightning, he grabbed a very sensitive part of the bull causing said bull to Moo very loudly and of course became VERY angry at Lightning ''Got them! I think. Lightning managed to say before the bull rammed him headfirst into the wall of the barn.

''That cow got struck by Lightning!'' Was all he could bring out before he passed out, still with his head through the wooden wall.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The cow will press charges as soon as this show is over!)

Cameron: I honestly can't believe…

(Static)

Jo: …that jarhead is even too stupid…

(Static)

Cameron: …to be unable to tell a cow from a bull.

(Static)

Jo: I actually thought that Barbie would make that mistake one day! 'Casts a mean grin'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''Oh nice! Now we are a man down! Somebody help Jersey please!'' Jo shouted out to her team as Mike and Sam started to help Lightning back on his feet. She looked over to the other team and was shocked to see that the travelers already had at least 50% of their cart full of bottled milk. She looked over to her own team and then noticed that Anne Maria was spraying her hair and thus doing nothing that could help them further in the challenge.

''hey Spray tan! She shouted out to Anne Maria who then had her attention Once we're in first class you'll have plenty of time to spray your mop! Milk that cow!'' She continued.

''Oh no, missy! These nails are to pretty to touch that filthy thing!'' Anne Maria scowled as the cow looked angry at her for her insult.

''Let me give you an advice… Jo threatened Anne Maria as Jo came close to her face. ''I can boot you off if we lose, so if I were you, I would help us out so that I'll live to see the sunset!'' Jo breezed in Anne Maria's face who only seemed mildy threatened as she sat down to try milking some cows

Meanwhile at the other team. The Troubled Travelers did very well with the cows as they milked the cow's with more order and peace. Zoey's cow however, was a bit restless. ''hold still so I can milk you!'' Zoey said in a frustrated tone. Dawn then came by as she laid a hand on the hip of the bovine and looked at it.

''she does not like your cold hands. Warm them up a bit to please both her and yourself.'' Dawn advised Zoey who in turn, rubbed her hands together to warm them up, and continued to milk the cow. Which to her amazement, worked perfectly.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. Needs a little less cowbell.)

Dawn: 'sitting in lotus position with her eyes closed' and so humans and animals are in perfect balance again!

(end Confessional Cam)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers had all their cows milked. They remembered however, that they had the disadvantage here, as the Problematic Pilots had an ox that pulled the cart for them and they had a Romanian dictionary so that they could give the milk to the salesman much faster, so they had to be smart to win this challenge. ''Gentlemen, you pull the cart with Dawn and me,'' Zoey suggested as she turned to Staci and continued.

''And Staci, you go on the back of the cart to prevent any milk bottles from falling out. Is that okay with you guys?'' She asked her fellow teammates as they agreed with her simple yet effective plan and started pulling the cart.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. Effective military strategy without the military part.)

Scott: man, wasn't I happy that Staci was in the back. The trip was already hard enough without that endless chatter of her!

(end Confessional Cam)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were gone for about 10 minutes when the Problematic Pilots were also finished with their cows and stacked the milk on the cart.

''Alright! Time to beat some travelers! Jo exclaimed as Mike started to whip the ox to make it move. Despite the fact that the bovine walked fairly slow, they slowly closed in on the Troubled Travelers who were on 2/3's of their trip as they could see the village already.

''Eat dirt, Tripping Travelers! Jo taunted as they passed them by. Scott stopped pulling the cart, grabbed a bottle of milk, and threw it in the direction of the Problematic Pilots as he yelled,

''And drink milk!'' The bottle of milk hit Cameron on the head and knocked him out cold.

''HEY! Why is Brainzilla sleepin'?'' asked Anne Maria in her usual sassy tone to the rest of her team.

''Maybe he passed out because he choked into your hairspray again!'' Jo replied, visibly angering the Jersey shore reject and causing her to lunge at the jock-ette. But she was an terrible aim and landed on Mike, who could barely prevent himself and Anne Maria from falling off the cart.

''Hold still! Riding a cart is already hard enough without you around!'' Mike complained to Anne Maria in an intimidating tone which caused her to grow an offended look as she crawled back to where she first sat.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. Narcolepsy was not found during Cameron's medical examination.)

Anne Maria: When does Vito drops his whole Mike act again? I've been longing to get some sugar from him for months!

(end Confessional Cam)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots reached the salesman a little while earlier then the Troubled travelers as they tried to find the right words in the dictionary. ''if that little girl was awake now, he could help us finding the words!'' Lightning complained about Cameron as he searched in the dictionary for the right words. It would have worked better if the jock didn't held it upside down though.

''Great! We're done for!'' Scott sighted as he accepted defeat. When suddenly Staci walked over to the man and asked:

''buna ziua! Vrei sa cumperi lapte nostru?[6]'' To which the salesman answered:

''designur compilul meu!'' He answered. Everyone was completely baffled by both the fact that Staci could talk Romanian and the fact that Staci was an mayor factor to the Travelers victory.

''The Travelers win immunity and they will travel to our next destination in first class!'' Chris announced to both teams as the Travelers cheered for their victory as they lifted up Staci.

''And Pilots, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony!'' Which was responded by a mix of disappointment and annoyance when Cameron stood up again

''Did we win?'' Cameron asked as he woke up from his pain induced slumber. To which Jo responded by a punch on the bubble boy's head.

''How do you know Romanian Staci?'' Zoey asked to the Pathological liar.

''I bet it was invented by one of her many ancestors!'' Scott replied sarcastically which earned him an glare from Zoey.

''Yeah that,'' as Staci answered. ''And that I lived in Romania for 8 years. Yeah, my mom loves helping in 3rd world countries and all!'' She continued as she was dragged back to the plane.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. Did the unthinkable just happened?)

Zoey: 'confused' was Romania a 3rd world country? [6]

(end Confessional Cam)

* * *

As the Pilots walked by, they saw a few wounded interns lying around. This sight particularly shocked Dakota, as she has been an intern before and realized what could have happened to her.

* * *

Later in the elimination room. Chris and Chef were standing in front of the bleachers where the members of the Problematic Pilots were seated. Chef Hatchet held a plate with 6 barf-bags full of peanuts, representing the safety of one of the 7 contestants.

''And then we were at the first elimination ceremony of the season! time goes by so fast'' Chris started speaking as he continued, ''if you do not get a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts, you're out!'' Chris said to the contestants in the room. ''and will have to leave the plane and show immediately by exiting the competiteon with a little hepl from our new gadget, the Plunge of Shame! He finished, after which Anne Maria raised her hand in reply.

''Yeah, 2 things Mclean. One, peanuts are bad for my hair! And 2, I saw those singing episodes and wasn't it the DROP of shame?'' She complained and asked as she put an punctuation on the Drop part of her sentence.

''Indeed!'' Chris answered. ''that was Total Drama World Tour! This is Total Drama Vengeance! So it will be the Plunge of Shame! And that with the help of this wonderful device with the same name!'' The host said as he pointed to a red pinball plunger that was positioned right in front of the door. This sight made the contestants (even Jo) feel a little bit uneasy, as you would be pushed out violently.

''I hope you kids are familiar with the elimination process now!'' Chris Started to talk to the seated contestants. ''it's pretty much the same. I call your name, you get the food that represents your safety for today and the one that does not get their food will get booted off the show with the help of this plunger!'' Chris explained as he smiled. ´´But first, go voting!''

* * *

(Voting cam. Is new and different from the Confessional cam.)

Anne Maria: 'Stamps Jo's passport before she begins to spray herself so much that the camera became blurred of it.'

(Static)

Cameron: 'Lifts the stamp up with great difficulty and stamps Jo's passport. The weight of the stamp then weights him down to the ground.'

(Static)

Dakota: 'Does her lips with lipstick, kisses once to the camera and then stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Jo: 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport' You might be of use Lightning, remember that, and be grateful for that!

(Static)

Lightning: Sha-BOOM! 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport' Sorry miss, but you're bad for my taste of victory!

(Static)

Mike: 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport' Nothing personal, i just don't like you!

(Static)

Sam: 'Plays a handheld video game as he uses one hand to stamp Anne Maria's passport'

(End Voting cam)

* * *

''And the first barf bag goes to:''

…

…

''Sam.'' Chris threw the barf bag to the gamer who caught it in a rare moment when he wasn't gaming.

''Jo.''

…

''Mike.''

…

''Cameron.'' Chris threw Cameron's bag to him but the impact of the bag on Cameron body caused him to fall back of his seat.

''Dakota.'' Chris threw her bag to Dakota which hit her head as Dakota was too busy with her phone to pay attention.

''And today's last barf bag goes to:''

Both Lightning and Anne Maria sat in silence and tension

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

''Lightning.'' As the host threw the barf bag to Lightning.

''Why'd y'all vote me off?'' Anne Maria asked with an very agitated tone of voice to her team.

''Useless.'' Was Cameron's reply.

''Useless.'' Was also Sam's reply.

''I just don't like you.'' Said Mike.

''too stylish for me!'' Was Dakota's answer.

''Jockstrap could actually be helpful to this team!'' Jo said comparing Lightning to Anne Maria.

Anne Maria huffed, ''as long as you people know that this show now has no style anymore!'' She proclaimed as she was put in front of the elimination door by Chef.

''It's so stupid! You'd get the queenpin of style, and then you vote me off! I can't help it that we are in some poor country while we were supposed to be in Rome and besides… AAAAHHHH!'' Anne Maria was hit by the giant pinball plunger that sent her on an epic 3000 foot journey down before she could finish her sentence as Chris stood in front of the camera.

''1 down 12 to go! Who is going down next episode? Is someone going down next episode? Is there going to be a next episode?'' Check that and more out next week on

Total DRAMA VENGEANGE!

* * *

**And cut…**

**Whew! that is done!**

**[1] I'll do an intro tune later because it would spoil the locations and some of the events that will take place.**

**[2] Forbes mirrored, I know, not the best pun.**

**[3] no number 3 this time!**

**[4] as I said above.**

**[5] in my view, Total Drama is broadcasted at least all over the western world.**

**[6] translated as: good day sir! Would you like to buy our milk? Of course I will child!**

**[7] no. Romania is not a 3****rd**** world country. Maybe a 2****nd**** world, but not a 3****rd**** world country.**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Cameron Dakota Jo Lightning Mike and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn Scott Staci and Zoey**

**Out: Anne Maria.**

**And that concludes the first episode! Yay! I won't tell anything about the next location, only that it is a bit red! Check out the poll that will be made soon and give your opinion on ****things and maybe it will happen!**

**and there you were all sitting, thinking that Staci would be booted first! i wanted to give her at least a bit of background and credit as she was eliminated last season rather fast. Don't worry Anne Maria fans! everything can happen later on, remember that!**

**BTW, Total drama revenge of the island has aired in the Netherlands. i would totally watch it, if only if i could reach the channel! Sad me!**

**I would also like to hear from beta readers and how you can make them read your story.**

**Help me improve this story by giving me constructing reviews please! To prove that you have read this author note, you'll have to put the word Smismass somewhere in your review, Thanks in advance!**

**bedankt en Groeten uit Nederland.**


	2. My Big Fat Communist Leader

Total Drama Vengeance

**Hello again! I have an new chapter of this story here. You didn't order it? Too bad, I'm still giving it too you! Hehe!**

'**slaps himself' Alright, enough lame humor. **

**I reread last chapter by myself, and I admit, it had some faults in it. I hope I won't make as much now!**

**I'll also try to keep the contestants in character. As I had the feeling I didn't do that well last chapter.**

**If you haven't read the 1****st**** chapter, (and you probably didn't) go read it. It might not be that good. But it lays a basis for the story y'know.**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 2: My big fat communist leader**

* * *

''Last episode on Total Drama Vengeance. The 13 teens from last season joined me, or HAD to join me and Chef on another world tour. Guess that is one thing the new and the old cast have in common, they do not read their contract very well!'' Chris laughed at his comparison as he continued. ''Anyway, Chef flew the contestants to Romania, where they had to traverse through an trap-filled castle in order to reach one of the 2 towers which symbolized the 2 teams, after which the Problematic Pilots and the Troubled Travelers had to milk cows and sell them to an Romanian salesman in the village. To me and everybody else's surprise and despite the disadvantage for the Travelers, Staci proved herself as she apparently speaks fluently Romanian and won her team the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Anne Maria was the first contestant who had to take the plunge of shame, hopefully to be followed by many others!''

''Which wacky location will be our next stop? Who will lose themselves out there? Find out on an brand new episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced as the view shifted from the cockpit of the jet to the outside of said jet, with traditional Chinese fireworks exploding beside the jumbo jet and covering the night sky in the most precious colors.

* * *

(Theme song, think one of yourself and we are good to go!)

* * *

In first class, the Troubled Travelers were enjoying the luxury. Brick and Scott were playing foosball, and judging by their looks, Brick was losing. B was enjoying himself in front of the TV. Staci was sitting at the bar and reading a book titled 'flash of lightning hear my lies'[1]. and Dawn and Zoey were sitting in the plane chairs where Zoey had a worried/sad look on her face.

''But he is on the other team!'' If I watched where I put my feet everything would have worked out great! But now i have to watch out that our concurency does not become our downfall!'' Zoey lamented to an meditating Dawn. Despite the illusion that Dawn wasn't paying attention, Zoey knew she was because Dawn gave relevant answers to her previous questions and such.

''Zoey, nothing to fear. Maybe you should see the good things in bad situations. Dawn said as she exited her lotus pose. ''Now you can teach yourself to be a bit less dependent from him!''

''I'm not clingy!'' Zoey Replied with a frown as flashbacks flew by proving otherwise.

''Oh, yes, I am…'' Zoey said mildly while rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

''Besides, your aura reads that your main fear about the whole ordeal was that Anne Maria could possibly try to seduce Mike, or certain parts of him, again. But do not fret, as you and I both know that Anne Maria is eliminated as of now.'' Dawn explained to the worrying redhead.

Zoey then scratched her chin for a second as she thought about what Dawn said. Her face brightened up greatly as she embraced Dawn in a hug. Startling the moonchild a bit.

''You, are, totally right Dawn! Have you ever thought of becoming a therapist?[2] Zoey asked the moonchild in an overjoyed tone of voice.

* * *

(Confession Cam, Supporting career moves since 2007)

Dawn: Yes I was. But then my principal told me that I go too deep into people to help them. For example, there was this boy Luke. Before he said a word, I concluded that his problem with stuttering comes from the moment his pants fell down in front of his class during 6th grade. He ran away screaming! He could at least thanked me for the service!

(End Confession Cam)

* * *

''Hey could you knock it off a bit? Scott asked annoyed to the 2 girls as he looked away from his game.''

''Not for you trailer town!'' Zoey growled back causing Scott to become furious.

''Excuse me. How did you just call me?'' Scott hissed as he came dangerously close to Zoey and would have certainly attacked her if Dawn and Brick didn't interfere.

''Scott, your inner problems are the cause of this sudden outrage, you really should tell them. It could help you.'' This was the limit for Scott and prepared to dive on Dawn to attack her. It would have succeeded if Brick and B did not pulled him back from the Moonchild.

''I. DO. NOT. HAVE. PROBLEMS. WITH. MY. LIFE! NOW QUIT INTERFERRING WITH IT. YOU LITTLE POT SMOKING, JOHN LENNON LISTENING, HIPPIE!'' Scott managed to scream out between heavy breathing while Brick and B slowly let go off the trickster.

Dawn looked slightly offended by Scott's insult. ''If you feel like talking about them, you know to find me.'' Dawn said as she turned her back on Scott and sat back in her seat to rest. The rest of the Travelers followed the example of the moonchild.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the economy class. The Problematic Pilots were disgusted by both the dilapidated interior and the lacking facilities. As they had to sleep on wooden benches either laying down or with the help of belts on the wall. They concluded that they had a new motivation to win the next challenge. As they did not want to end up here again.

''There better be gym equipment in 1st class! If there isn't, I'll have to relieve my aggression on you guys!'' Jo complained as she threw out an threatening finger to Cameron and Mike, the only contestants that were still awake.

''Maybe it is better that we do not speak of it while we are in this dump!'' Mike advised as he tried to calm Jo down. ''You should just get some rest just like the rest of us!''

Jo huffed as she shoved a sleeping Sam off the bench he was laying on as she laid her body on the recently annexed sleeping place.

''Killer way to capture a point!'' Sam grumbled as he picked up his handheld gaming console and positioned himself besides Lightning and fell asleep soon after.

Mike tapped Cameron on the shoulder to awaken him from his recently started sleep and whispered. ''Can I speak to you in private?'' To which the bubble boy agreed, and they both stood up to find a suitable private spot.

* * *

(Confession Cam, not exactly what you would call private. But hey, for the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, it is.)

Mike: Cameron, I hoped you noticed that I became Chester again back in that castle right?

Cameron nodded in an agreeing way. ''I noticed that when you became panicked, you became Chester. It amazed me. I thought you were cured of your MPD! What have you been doing the last 3 months?'' Cameron asked to his best friend as Mike started recalling what he had been doing in that time period. ''courting Zoey, signing autographs for my phony-friends at school,'' Mike said as he counted his actions on his fingers. ''it was about the best time in my whole life!'' He cheered while raising his hands in the air. Cameron was about to reply when suddenly Chris came in over the intercom. ''Contestants, meet me in the common area for the new challenge!''

(End Confession Cam)

* * *

The 12 contestants met Chris, who was wearing aviator sunglasses and a military helmet and Chef, who was wearing HIS military outfit. This sight unnerved the contestants a bit because if Chef and Chris were in their military fatigues, it had to mean that the challenge was going to be army-related.

''Alright maggots! The following challenge requires your team to work together to reach the checkpoint first. Before you can reach that checkpoint, you have to use your best abilities in stealth travel to get past several dangers, like land mines, guard dogs, searchlights and the guards!'' Chef yelled out as he instructed the 2 teams what the challenge would be like.

''Where do we go?'' Sam wanted to ask, but before he could finish,

Chef looked over to the game nerd, grabbed him by his neck and yelled: ''YOU'LL HAVE TO ADRESS ME AS GRANDMASTER CHEF IF YOU WANT TO EVEN THINK OF SAYING ANYTHING SOLDIER!'' He instructed as he let loose of Sam, who was now terrified.

''A-asking permissi-i-on to speak G-g-grandmaster Chef!'' Sam stuttered out as he did a salute.

''Permission granted, soldier.'' He calmly said as he nodded

''Where will we have to sneak around?'' Sam asked as he dropped the salute and calmed down again.

''Good question soldier! The location for the challenge will be: The border zone of North Korea!'' This announcement caught most of the contestants in a shock. But the one contestant who stood out was Zoey, who appeared so terrified that they had to think of a new word to describe it. No one really noticed Zoey's intense fright however.

* * *

(Confession Cam, What IS she actually afraid of?)

Zoey 'shaking with fear': My mother is an North Korean defector. And if I had to believe everything she told me about that place. Then I'll pray to the big guys on my bare knees not to get caught! What would they do to me? Would they torture me first? Or kill me outright? 'Zoey starts to whimper'

[3]

(End Confession Cam)

* * *

Chef rolled down a white paper screen, dimmed the light, and started the film projector. Showing a black and white version of a map with an starting and an ending point, connected by two roads, 1 was definitely longer than the other.

Chef tapped his pointer to the ground to attract the attention of the 2 teams to him.

''There are 2 roads from the drop off point. The longer one is lesser guarded. While the shorter road features all kinds of security. But if you mange to evade them, you can be at the DMZ, the demilitarized zone, within 15 minutes to cross the South Korean border where I and Chris are waiting to pick you up! But that's not all, you'll also have to take some evidence with you like a hat, to make sure you've taken the hard route! First team here wins an exclusive dinner in one of Seoul's finest restaurants!'' Chef instructed the 2 teams as he handed them a satellite map of the borderlands. It was hard to see which side was supposed to be up, and which side down, however.

''the 'guards'''. As Jo used her fingers to punctuate the word. ''Are probably unpaid interns with prop guns and the 'guard dogs' are puppets or something, right?'' Jo asked to either Chris or Chef.

''Yeah, Sure!'' Chris replied, he sounded a bit untrustworthy as he assured Jo however. Chris then guided the 2 teams to the cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet as he directed them to stand on a certain spot in the cargo hold. Chris then walked to a lever near the part of the floor where the contestants had to stay. B then realized that the 'floor' they were standing on, was actually a big door, and Chris was about to pull the lever to open said door. But before B could warn his team, Chris pulled over the lever and the door opened and dropped the 12 contestants to the earth. Luckily for the contestants, the Jumbo Jet was flying at a very low altitude and the contestants therefore only fell a little more than 6 feet down.

* * *

''Alright team Lightning!'' The Jock began after his team dusted themselves off after the fall. ''Lightning has the Sha-map, and if you losers listen to Lightning, then everything's gonna be OK! Run fast and hit them hard!'' He boasted as he pumped his fists in the air. But Jo snatched the map from Lightning's hands and gave it to Cameron.

''After you held that dictionary upside down in Romania, I'll take no risks!'' Jo said to Lightning. While Jo and Lightning were staring each other down, Cameron and Mike were studying the map.

''We should take no risk in getting captured! I say that we take the long road!'' Cameron concluded, to which Dakota, Sam and Mike agreed to.

''Too boring! And besides, You cannot always take the easy route in real life, face it!'' Jo boasted as she rubbed her chest with her knuckles.

''But…'' Cameron tried to object. But Jo was already gone, with everybody slowly running after her. He frowned at the sheep-like mentality as he followed suit.

* * *

A very small distance away, The Travelers were still discussing which route they should take, ''Cadets I say we take the short route to cut traveling time, and with my experience, we won't get caught by the enemy!'' Brick proudly suggested. Everyone on the team seemed okay with it. Except for Zoey.

''But do you know what they do to us when they DO catch us?'' Zoey asked darkly, ''A real leader won't take any risks for his platoon Brick!'' she told the cadet.

''If you are really against taking the short route, we shall decide which way we take by coin flip, I call heads!'' Brick said as B pulled out a coin from the pocket of his pants and flipped it in the air. It landed on heads. Brick cheered while Zoey clasped her hands to her head in disdain.

''Fine, we take the short route! But don't cry when they catch and execute us!'' Zoey shouted as she threw her hands around in the air out of frustration.

''Ease out a bit!'' Scott complained. ''They're not going to kill us, it's international television! It is almost like you actually fear being here!''

''You would be amazed why!'' Zoey answered quietly as they followed the rest of their team into the darkness of the night.

''Alright troop, travel fast but cautiously!'' Brick ordered his team. ''And give me a flashlight!'' Brick added. B gave him a flashlight that he had in his jacket.

* * *

The first minutes were to say, hard. Not because of the tight security in the area, but because Staci has started talking about her ancestors again. ''Oh and did you know lying was invented by my great great great grandmother Josine? Yeah, she lied to my great great great grandfather Marty that she wasn't cheating on him, while she totally did! Can you believe that?''

''Can't believe what, that your ever-great grandfather is possibly not your grandfather?'' Scott remarked which was backed with some chuckles from Brick and B as he continued. ''or the fact that your great grandmother invented lying instead of you?'' Staci seemed offended by Scott's nasty remark, but continued chattering anyway after a few seconds until Brick silenced her.

''I have to report to you that a truck coming in at us at 12 o'clock!'' He warned as there was indeed a flatbed truck filled with north Korean soldier coming In at them.

''B advises us to dive in the bushes over there! Dawn recommended as she pointed to said bushes. They however found out that there were some vines with sharp thorns in the bushes when they dived into them. Brick nearly screamed out as he managed to discipline himself to keep silent, as it could attract the attention of the Korean soldiers. When the flatbed drove by, the Troubled Travelers crawled out of the roadside bushes, coughing from the exhaust gasses from the poorly maintained truck.

''Vehicles like those must make mother earth very, very sick! Dawn exclaimed as she finished coughing.

''If you compare that to all the other air pollution in the world, I would say that mother earth already has a big deal of lung cancer, don't you think?'' Scott pointed out sarcastically to Dawn, to which she reacted with a disappointed sigh as she knew Scott was right.

* * *

The Travelers continued their trip to the border until they noticed the truck that passed them earlier came back and to their shock, they couldn't find a good hiding place.

''Wait, I see a shack down there! Follow me squad!'' Brick ordered his team as he pointed in the direction of an run down shack at the side of the road. They ran as fast as they could into the shack. But they had the shock of their lives when they discovered that there were also 2 smoking Korean soldiers in the shack who were armed with automatic rifles.

선채로! [4]

(Freeze!) one of the guards yelled in Korean as the other soldier yelled to warn the soldiers in the truck.

They aimed their guns at the Travelers to which Brick responded by pulling out an 30. Cal revolver out of his pocket. Which amazed his fellow teammates as he aimed his gun at the soldiers.

''Brick, how long have you been carrying a weapon around?'' Zoey nervously asked.

''For 2 years straight by now! I knew It would come in handy! Sergeant Johnson won't berate my theft now!'' He proudly answered as he kept his gun aimed at the Korean soldiers.

''Eh, sergeant.'' Scott broke the silence. ''it is your sole revolver versus about 12 fully automatic rifles. How are you going to do this?'' After Brick realized this, he dropped his revolver and putted his hands in the air like the rest of his team as they were handcuffed, blindfolded and rudely escorted into the truck as it drove off to an unknown location.

* * *

Meanwhile. The Problematic Pilots were laying down on top of a hill overlooking a checkpoint as they were thinking of a way to get an item from the Korean border patrol without getting noticed.

''Maybe we could steal that truck and drive all the way to South Korea!'' Sam cheerily suggested.

''How would you do that joyclub? Just walk to the soldiers and asking them if you can Borrow their truck? Jo cynically asked while grabbing a pair of binoculars out of nowhere.

''The security is really tight! I hope you know what you are doing, because I am not coming to get you!'' She assured the game geek.

''Well maybe I will!'' Dakota told the jockette as she stood up from her position. This made Same smile as he ran to some bushes near the sand road, ''be careful Sam!'' Dakota yelled after him, but he didn't seem to notice Dakota, which caused her to lay down and sigh in sadness.

About 10 minutes later, The Pilots were still watching over Sam, who hid himself in behind a rock as he waited for the right moment to highjack a truck. ''Man, this Sha-sucks! Lightning complained. ''that fatuous fat boy has been waiting in that bush for over 2 hours now! I counted it on my fingers!'' Lightning yelled as he stood up, only to be pulled down again by Jo.

''I don't know how you counted the time, but we've been waiting for about 10 minutes now pothead!'' Jo scolded the jock for his stupidity

* * *

(Confessional Cam. He probably became that dumb when Lightning was struck by lightning.)

Lightning: Joe always manages to get blood from under my nails! But he'll regret every move when he is hit by my master plan! Coming to think of it. I should think of one fast! Let me write it down! 'grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and puts on reading glasses.' Alright, how do you write annihilate?

(Static)

Cameron: I am probably not the only one who wonders how it is possible that we can make a confessional where we make comments based as if it is happening in the present, while it is usually not possible to go to the confessional camera at that point of the situation. But I am sure that there are more people wondering how this is possible!

(End Confessionals)

* * *

Jo received the idea that the soldier at the checkpoint were suspicious of the bush were Sam was hiding in. as they constantly looked at it with an suspicious look.

''We need to signal him or else he will get caught! Jo alerted to her teammates. Jo then got the idea of using a mirror to reflect the light of a nearby searchlight to signal Sam. She looked around to find a good reflector. Until she turned to Dakota. ''Powderpuff. Give me your mirror!''

''But it is kind of unique! Even for me! What are you going to do with it?'' Dakota worriedly asked Jo as she handed her mirror over to Jo.

''Saving your boyfat with it!'' Jo replied as she held the mirror high to catch the light of the searchlight. After the light shone in her direction. The light reflected back to the searchlight, catching the attention of the guards as they ran to the hill where the Pilots were laying on.

''Run away if you want to live!'' Mike shouted out as his team did what he advised.

* * *

Meanwhile. While the guards were after his team, Sam grabbed his chance and sneaked with uttermost caution to the door of the truck. As he thought that not all the guards were after the Problematic Pilots. His predictions were correct as he saw that there was a soldier sitting at the driver side of the truck minding his own business. ''Should I do this like in Death Kill City Stories or like in N.Y Black?'' [5] the gamer whispered to himself as he sneaked to the door of the truck. He mentally readied himself and with a swift move of his arm, he swung the door open, punched the driver and threw him out as he climbed into the truck, switched on the ignition and drove away from the checkpoint while scratching his chest with his knuckles. ''Heheh! Like in Death Kill City I guess! Turns out my mom was wrong, you can learn good stuff from video games!'' he told himself as he drove off into the night to look for his team.

At the same moment, quite some miles away from the border. The truck containing the Troubled Travelers stopped in a small village. The Travelers were as rudely offloaded as they were on loaded as their blindfolds were undone by the soldiers. To their shock, they saw that they were guided to a blind wall full of bullet holes with 6 10 feet high poles standing in front of the wall.

''Who said that we should take the short route again?'' Zoey darkly remarked to Brick.

''I am going to get help, squad! You have my word on that!'' Brick yelped out as he tried to break free from his restraint. His attempt was harshly stopped as one of the soldiers used the butt of his gun to smash Brick in his stomach, causing him to yell out and to fall to the ground in pain.

''So, we already found out on our trip to here that these are not interns. And that they are going to kill us by firing squad. But I am sure that Chris must have a protocol to get us out of this situation! Zoey desperately tried to cheer her team up with hints of fear and despair in her voice as she, just like the rest of the Travelers were tied to the poles.

''And what if he does not have a plan to save us?'' Scott asked cynically.

''Then I'll never look at him again!'' Zoey answered with a deep frown, not fully aware of Scott's cynicism.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Jumbo Jet)

Chris and Chef were dancing at disco music in Chris's suite. When Chris walked over to his stereo and picked up an LP album and inspected it. After inspecting the cover he noticed that Chef Hatchet was on the cover

''Chef, dude. You were a part of Dirt, breeze and magma? [6] You never told me that!'' Chris said as he started making fun of the Chef. ''That fro you had back then really compensates for the lack of hair you have now! Chris said as Chef took off his chef's hat and let out an defeated sigh as he knew Chris was right. ''in fact! There is more hair on your chest then there is on your head!'' Chris laughed out as he continued mocking Chef Hatchet, who in turn, started to become more and more infuriated with every joke Chris made. ''And I've always thought that you didn't like Hippies and…'' But before Chris could finish that joke, he was grabbed by his neck by Chef.

''IT WAS A SIN OF YOUTH! I CAME BACK FROM VIETNAM, I NEEDED SOME REST, AND IT IS DISCO MUSIC NOT HIPPIE MUSIC! YOU GOT THAT MAGGOT? '' Chef screamed into Chris's face with all the required saliva flying out of his mouth. Chris could barely shake his head in approval to which Chef reacted: ''fine'' as he put the host back on his feet.

''Say, how do you think the teens are doing? Chris asked, still a bit shaken from Chef's tirade a few seconds ago.

''I don't give a sh(Censor)t, if the commies get them, they can keep em.'' Chef bluntly said as he walked off to an unknown location in the Jumbo Jet.

* * *

Back to the Troubled Travelers, the Travelers were tied to the poles as a soldier with a few blindfolds in his hands walked towards them. the soldier walked past Scott, who denied the offer to be blindfolded. He then moved to Zoey, who looked teary-eyed at the guard.

그건 어떻게하나요?

(how can you do this?) Zoey sobbed in Korean to the Soldier. Who in turn, looked at her with a bit of sympathy.

그것은 곧 끝날 것이다.

(don't worry, it will be over soon.) was the Soldier's reply as he walked past the Korean indie chick.

''You speak Korean?'' Scott asked in a surprised tone.

''I AM Korean, have you never noticed that?'' Zoey asked with a mildly irritated yet sad tone of voice.

''Well, your looks do not exactly tell someone 'I'm Korean''' Scott then chuckled, ''in fact, your looks do not seem to say anything!'' Scott remarked as he lightly chuckled again at the end. Zoey murmured something to herself that sounded like ''impeding death must make you do that.''. The guard then moved to Staci,

''Oh did you know that my second cousin once removed Taylor invented execution walls?'' Staci rambled on. But before she could continue, the soldier tied the blindfold to her mouth to silence her, as the soldier apparently couldn't already take the rambling anymore.

When the soldier walked past all the members of the Troubled Travelers, he positioned himself at the side of the wall as he started shouting orders to the 8 soldiers who were standing in front of the wall. The Travelers then were startled by the sight and the sound of the fire squad who readied their rifles as they took aim on the 6 members of the Troubled Travelers.

''If there is a god, it better makes itself known now. And she better be there too!'' Scott prayed to himself as he was sweating heavily and closed his eyes.

''I hope there is a fashion school in the heavens!'' Brick whispered to himself.

The soldier who did not have a gun apparently counted as the fire squad and the Travelers had prepared themselves. But mere seconds before the leader gave the signal to shoot, a voice from somewhere out of sight for the Travelers yelled.

아주 조용해 질 수있는가?

(Can it be quiet!)

많은 사과, 영원한 대통령의 손자. 그러나 우리는 이러한 난민을 제거 해!

(Many apologies, oh holy grandson of the eternal president. but we have to eliminate these refugees!) the leader of the fire squad replied.

나에게 그 중 하나를 보여!

(Show me one of them!) the voice of unknown origin ordered. And as said, the leader ordered one of his soldiers to untie one of the Travelers and to show him to the voice, said soldier walked to B, who was untied by the soldier and brought to his superior as said superior held B by his arm while the soldier who brought him there kept an eye on B.

세상에! 그들이 떴다! 내 개인 스위트룸으로 포로를 데려와!

(My god! they are here! Bring the prisoners to my personal suite!) the voice ordered with full amazement. and the soldiers did as what they were instructed. They untied the Troubled Travelers and guided them under heavy security into an un-noteworthy building near the execution site. The Troubled Travelers wiped figural and real sweat of their foreheads as they knew that they were saved on the brink from their deaths, for now.

''I don't know who our savior is, but I'll offer him my complete collection of crystals out of gratitude for saving us!'' Dawn spoke up.

''I'm not sure if we are out of our troubles yet'' Zoey replied as she was visibly shaken up by the whole experience.

* * *

When the Troubled Travelers were guided inside a room in the building, they were ordered to seat themselves in some chairs overlooking a half circular table with many high ranking commanders and generals sitting at the table. on the head of the table they saw a big chair that was turned to the wall decorated with an 6 FT high picture of Kim Il Sung. The back of the chair was turned to the Travelers, thus obscuring the person who was sitting in the chair.

오직 우리를하자

(Leave us alone.) the unknown person ordered his soldiers as they saluted him and left the room.

When the soldiers left the room as they were instructed, the person in the big chair turned around. B, Brick, Scott and especially Zoey were shocked to learn that the figure was none other than the leader of the north Korean communist party, Kim Yong Un.

''Zoey, I see in your aura's that you and the others are in a complete shock, what's wrong?'' Dawn asked Zoey.

''Have you never payed attention in politics class?'' Zoey asked in an surprised yet frightful tone of voice.

''No,'' Dawn said as she scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment. ''I never could follow anything at it, so I usually meditate during that class.'' Dawn told Zoey as she lifted her shoulders.

''That there is Kim Yong Un, the grandson of communist dictator Kim Il Sung, since his grandfather became prime minister of north Korea, they became a cult of personality. They live even more lavish then Chris does while the civilians starve to death! And everyone who has complaints about it will be prosecuted and killed!'' Zoey explained to Dawn as she had a hard time controlling her anger in front of the leader.

내 누추한 가옥에 오신 것을 환영 전체 드라마 참가자

(Welcome in my humble dwelling Total drama contestants!) Kim Yong Un welcomed the Troubled Travelers who (except for Zoey) could not understand what he was saying. Zoey then swallowed her nerves and stood up.

안녕하세요 한국 유토피아의 지도자

(Hello leader of the Korean utopia.) Zoey greeted back, still a bit scared of what would possibly come.

''What is he saying?'' Brick asked Zoey,

''He welcomes us in his house.'' She answered to the cadet.

''Ah, I hear that speaking Korean is too much asked.'' A voice spoke to the Troubled Travelers. That voice, belonged to Kim Yong Un.

''You speak English?'' the Troubled Travelers (sans B) asked the dictator in utter amazement.

''Yes of course I do! I studied in Switzerland! [7] They learned me everything to survive the world whenever north Korea goes to the hell!'' Kim told the Travelers.

''Can't be soon enough!'' Zoey securely muttered under her breath. It was apparently not secure enough as the dictator then moved his face close to hers, and inspected her.

''Where do you come from?'' Kim huffed to Zoey in a suspicious way. Zoey was sweating heavy as she thought of an answer.

* * *

(Cockpit Confessional. Yes that one is back too!)

Zoey: 'with Chef Hatchet in the background piloting the Jumbo Jet'. If I told him, no, him is not the right description. If I told IT that I was north Korean, he would realize that i was born outside of north Korea, and he would probably kill me on the spot for desertion! Then again, if I told him that I was south Korean or Japanese, he would have killed me because I was, according to him, capitalist scum! It was one of the biggest dilemma's of my life! 'Chef Hatchet then turns his head towards the camera and Zoey, ''you should have dropped a cap in his fat ass!'' he yelled to her, ''if only if I had the chance Chef.'' Zoey reacted with a sly grin. To which chef grinned too.

(End Confessional.)

* * *

Zoey kept on thinking of an valid answer until she sat upright. ''I am Chinese! I am an only child, and my father left me because I was a girl! I am Chinese!'' she practically yelled out as Kim jumped back a bit, processed Zoey's answer and then firmly shook her hand.

''Ah, Chinese! Yes! Those guys know how to keep a nation under control! Kim Yong Un said as he walked back to his big chair and turned to the Troubled Travelers.

''Uhm, Mr. Un? How do you know us?'' Scott asked the Korean dictator.

''Just like how many people know you! From Total Drama!'' This answer amazed the entire team as they would not expect that the leader of an totalitarian state would be their fan, let alone watch Total Drama. ''I first watched the show in 2008 with dad during a dinner. He already was a fan of the show because he liked torturing people just as much as Chris Mclean did! He then told me…'' he said as he became a bit teary eyed. ''Son, the western world might be evil, but if we'd have to go somewhere else, go to Canada! Country of Chris Mcclean!'' He finished as one of the generals offered him an handkerchief, which he kindly accepted. The Travelers didn't understand anything from the message, as Canada officially still was the western world.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. No funny message now.)

Scott: first, I was stupid enough to join this show, then I was flung off an radioactive island, I got mauled by a mutated shark, had to be placed in an mechanical suit to survive, I had complete revalidation in less than 2 months. but it goes farther than that! I was forcibly enrolled into a next season, I had to sneak through heavily guarded borderlands, was put before a fire squad, was saved from a fire squad, and now we are with a dictator who is about the only person in North Korea who watches Total Drama without fearing death and now the fat F(censor)ck is our biggest fan. Am I allowed to have no more fate in sanity? What would happen next? Getting a girlfriend in this show?

(End Confessional)

* * *

Meanwhile. Sam was still driving around his captured truck looking for his team. he then stopped his truck somewhere as he poked his head outside the window. When he noticed he couldn't see much in the pitch black darkness, he rummaged through the dashboard if he could find a flashlight.

''Let's see, chewing gum, no. pistol, no. I heart juche mug,'' he scratched his beard in doubt. ''Not now.'' He told himself as he dug through the dashboard. ''Ah! Flashlight!'' He grabbed the light and shone it into the darkness. He was startled when he felt something impacting on the side of his head. He duck back in the cabin of the truck as he grabbed the gun he found earlier. He shone his light outside at the possible source with his gun ready. which was revealed to be Jo and the other Pilots.

''We almost had to whip you with vines to grab your attention, couch potato!'' Jo told Sam. ''You should play less video games, your common sense dies off!'' Jo concluded her insults to Sam as Lightning, Dakota, Cameron and Jo climbed in the back as Mike rode shotgun besides Sam. Mike noticed something near his feet.

''Oh, cool! Look at this military cap!'' Mike cheered as he picked up a faded blue north Korean military cap, dusted it off and put it on, causing him to become Manitoba Smith.

''G'day, bloke!'' he said with an Australian accent. ''I say that after we escape all these diggers, we go huntin' for some gators! What would y'say?'' Manitoba smith asked Sam. Who was wondering why Mike was acting so different.

Sam hastily parked the truck behind some trees and bushes as the Pilots came across another checkpoint. This checkpoint was heavier guarded with much more soldiers, a few searchlights, tire traps and suspicious piles of sand after the gate which were probably buried land mines. trying to plow through all this would be virtual suicide. The members of the Problematic Pilots in the back climbed out of the back as they would go on and plan a strategy.

''I say we just plow through!'' was Jo's suggestion.

''I would discommend that tactic Jo.'' Cameron told the jock. ''as we would get a bullet rain all over us and probably drive in a few landmines in the confusion. totaling the truck and leaving us to be captured!'' augmented Cameron as Jo closed in on him and grabbed the collar of his hood.

''You dare to judge me?'' Jo threatened Cameron as she was about to punch him. Only for her balled fist to be stopped by Mike, A.K.A Manitoba Smith.

''Keep your grundies on Sheila! Let a real man show how you handle that ankle biter!'' Jo's fist was pulled down by Manitoba, annoying her, as he gave Cameron a right hook punch that Jo was about to give him. Knocking him out cold.

''Since when have you been such a fighter Aussie Mcawesome?'' Jo asked Manitoba in utter amazement as she patted him on the shoulder.

''if you learn how to wrestle with crocodiles, you'll be able to wrestle anything ace!'' He answered. Confusing his team a bit.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. It only hurts when you get punched.)

Cameron: 'rubbing the spot where Mike hit him' it is true that I know Mike has MPD. Because I would totally hate him now if I didn't! 'he covers his mouth' did I say that?

(End Confessional cam,)

* * *

''So, what's the bizzo with all the armed blokes over there?'' Mike asked as he peered through the bushes towards the checkpoint.

''We are thinking of a plan to pass them unharmed.'' Sam told Mike as he helped Cameron up from the ground.

''Watch me! I'll give em' a bloody hard beating they will never forget!'' Manitoba told his team as he stood up and started sneaking to the control post. He jumped behind the small building beside the road as he waited for one of the soldiers to approach. When a soldier was within arm reach of Manitoba, he lunged at the guard and proceeded to beat him to the ground. It was notable that he didn't alert the other soldiers in his fight with that one soldier. When he was done fighting, he proceeded to do the same with all the other soldiers. And within 5 minutes. He cleared out the entire checkpoint. When Manitoba gave the Pilots the sign to start the truck, Sam climbed behind the wheel, started the ignition and drove the truck next to where Manitoba was standing.

''Wow do we deal with the mines?'' Sam asked Manitoba as he hung his head out of the window.

''Watch!'' was all he said when he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it with effect on the piles of dirt. When it hit the first pile of dirt, a violent explosion was heard, as the rock ignited the land mine and the explosion flung it to another dirt pile. This process would last until it was at the other side of the landmine filled field. ''and that's how we do it in the bush!'' he said as he positioned himself beside Sam in the cabin of the truck.

Before Sam could drive further, they were alarmed by the sound of 2 small cars and gunfire.

''There's a company coming over!'' Lightning yelled to Sam and Mike as the former kicked the pedal to the metal with all the power he could. When they drove far enough away from the checkpoint, the searchlights shone upon them, causing the Pilots in the back to be severely blinded from the intense light.

''Ah, finally a good light to check my make up!'' Dakota told herself as she grabbed her pocket mirror. Jo wanted to warn her about getting hit by the bullets from their followers, but before she could bring out a word, she opened her gold plated mirror. When the searchlight shone upon the small mirror, it reflected back a flash of light that blinded one of the drivers that followed them, making him drive against a tree, totaling his car.

''Great job Powderpuff!'' Jo complimented Dakota with what sounds like an honest compliment.

''The girl has the right idea!'' Lightning claimed as he moved over to the top of the cabin of the truck, where a Gatling gun was mounted upon the roof. Lightning turned it in the direction of their pursuers and his teammates duck for cover as he started firing the gun while yelling: ''You'll be struck by lead and Lightning!'' He failed to notice however, that there was a low hanging tree branch above the truck. Lightning's head slammed into said branch with a loud thud, making fall forward over the gun as he lost conscience.

''Huh,'' Jo shrugged. ''He did what he wanted. We are not followed anymore.'' Jo stated as they indeed weren't followed by the jeeps anymore.

* * *

At the same moment. The Troubled Travelers were still with Kim Jong Un, who started to tell stories about his childhood, much to the annoyance of the Travelers.

''And that is how I won the first season of north Korea's next top citizen!'' Kim boasted as he finished yet another story about his life.

''Uhm, yeah. Mr Kim? We would like to stay and have some more really expensive food and listen to your stories, but we need to go. We have a challenge to win!'' Zoey said as she, along with the others nodded their head. ''could you drop us off at the border?'' she kindly asked.

''Alright then,'' he answered. He clapped his hands and one of the commanders gave Zoey a note block and a pen. ''But before you go…'' he added, catching the attention of the Travelers, ''Give me your autographs!'' The Travelers could not believe what they've heard. After all the misery and life threatening situations they had go through, they only had to write down their autograph to get a ride to the border. After they wrote down their autograph's they wanted to leave the room but Brick pointed a finger towards Kim Jong Un,

''You might not be an lonely evil terrorist marionette, but I'll keep an eye out on you!'' [8] He assured the dictator as he made the eyes-on-you gesture, and walked towards their ride. The commanders and Kim Jong Un were confused about what Brick was talking about, but shrugged it off when he admired his autographs.

* * *

The Travelers were guided to an luxurious looking limousine-like car and were ordered to sit in the back seat. Inside the car were all kinds of luxuries such as plasma TV, mini bar and a small bookshelf including the title ''Mind control for beginners''.

''Would you think his pudginess would miss a bottle of pop in his cabinet?'' Scott rhetorically asked as he took a expensive looking bottle of soda pop of the shelf. Zoey sat in a half fetus position as she swung back and forth.

''What's wrong private? Do you have a minor case of PTSD?'' Brick asked as he was genuinely worried about Zoey's condition.

''No, it's just…'' Zoey began as she left the fetal position. ''I walked through the very nation my mother defected from. I was caught and prepared for an execution. And then I met one of the biggest dictators in history! I mean, regular people would be dead for the 3th time now! And we just get away with it so easily! I just have to let it rest. That's all!'' Zoey told Brick and indirect her entire team with a sad mood, Brick patted Zoey's shoulder in response, causing her to smile a bit.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots arrived at the final checkpoint before they were on south Korean soil. They could see the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the distance. But before they could reach it, they had to go through an ever-big field of mines, guard dogs and soldiers.

''How on earth are we gonna do this?'' Jo yelled out. Catching the attention of all the soldiers. Jo, in reaction clasped her hands over her mouth. The soldiers started to move towards the truck as Jo ran to Sam, who was still driving the truck.

''Pedal to the metal grease! Don't stop for anything! And watch out for mines! I don't want to lose my feet just now!'' She ordered Sam as she jump in the back of the truck. ''stay low to avoid involuntary surgery!'' Jo advised her comrades in the trunk as they did what was advised. Sam drove straight into the crowd of soldiers, not stopping for anyone. But then one of the soldiers shot in the windshield of the truck, barely missing Sam. He and Mike, who has turned back to his old self in the meantime, held their head low as Sam put the truck in reverse.

''I can't drive like this Mike! If I can't see where I am going, I become disoriented!'' Mike thought of an solution.

''If I can break off that mirror there, it could help you peek over the dashboard!'' Mike suggested.

''You just saved my last life Mike!'' Sam complimented him as they bumped their fists together.

When Mike hung his body out of the truck, barely missing a few shots from the soldiers, who seemed to aim better with every shot they made, he started tearing off the mirror on his side of the truck. After a few big pulls, he manage to break it, giving it to Sam, who could now effectively drive while still being covered from gunfire. Mike then spotted a luxurious car stopping near the now abandoned checkpoint. He dived back into the truck when he saw that the Troubled Travelers stepped out of the expensive vehicle.

''The Travelers are ahead of us!'' Mike told Sam panicked, to which Sam reacted by driving at full speed through the crowd of soldiers.

(태워 주셔서 감사합니다!)

(Thank you for the Ride!) Zoey thanked the driver as the Troubled Travelers ran out of the car. They stopped a few feet farther as they examined their last obstacle to victory.

''My combat instincts tell me that those dirt piles are buried landmines!'' He Told his team while he pointed his finger at one of the dirt piles. ''Step exactly in my footprints!'' Brick instructed his team as he cautiously watched where he had to put his feet.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. Dodgy!)

Scott: 'sharps a knife with a piece of wood' Combat instincts? Dogs have instincts. Wolves have instincts. Idiots do not have instincts!

(End Confessional Cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers followed Brick with extreme caution through the minefield.

''I sense danger!'' Dawn warned her team as they looked back when they heard a truck coming in at them. They became panicked as they couldn't go anywhere amidst the mines.

''When I say 3, we all jump to the right!'' Brick instructed as they all were looking for a safe place to jump to. ''1…2…'' Brick counted down as the Travelers were scanning their direct surroundings to find an safe place to jump to. ''3!'' Brick yelled as everyone jumped in a different direction. Everyone but Scott and Dawn, who hit their heads against each other.

''Couldn't you read that I was going to jump to this spot?'' Scott snidely remarked to Dawn, who replied with a insulted frown. It worked for everyone however, as they all laid on an patch of land that was surprisingly void of land mines.

''Brick, Why didn't we take the sand road all along?'' Scott asked Brick in a slightly frustrated tone of voice as his team frowned at Brick, who merely scratched the back of his head and grinned dumbly in reply.

''For the challenge?'' he answered, still scratching his head and grinning.

When all members of the Troubled Travelers were standing again, they sprinted as fast as they could to the gate of the south Korean side of the field, where Chris and Chef waited along with some south Korean soldiers.

''This is going to be a photo finish! Chris told Chef as he rubbed his hands together out of excitement.

''The Pilots are comin' in with a truck!'' Chef replied to Chris as Chef looked through a pair of binoculars to the Problematic Pilots, who were still followed by an small squad of soldiers as they closed in on the Troubled Travelers on the dirt road. When the Travelers were mere feet away from the now opened gate to south Korea, the Pilots and their truck passed them as they cheered for their first victory this season. ''and the winner of tonight's challenge are, the Problematic Pilots!'' which was responded with cheers from the winning team and defeated groans from the Troubled Travelers.

''Travelers,'' Chris continued as the Travelers looked up to Chris. ''not only did you lose the challenge, you also failed to bring back a souvenir for me!'' Chris told as he pointed to Chef, who was driving the truck into the plane with the help of a big door under the tail of the plane. ''like the Pilots! They not only brought a snazzy hat for us, they also gave us a truck we can use in the future!'' The Travelers looked annoyed and frustrated until Zoey came dangerously close to Chris and pointed a finger to his face,

''Do you have any idea what we have been through? Anything? We were arrested, trialed for death and we had to listen to the most boring stories of my newest biggest enemy in the world!'' Chris was shocked.

''You were actually _captured_ by the north Koreans? My god!'' he yelled as he clasped his hands to his perfect hair. ''That is one of the few things that isn't covered in the liability contracts you had to sign!'' this statement caused devious grins to appear on the faces of the Troubled Travelers. ''Tell me one thing that makes you happy and is easy to fulfill!'' Chris begged Zoey on his knees.

''No elimination tonight!'' Zoey told him as she pulled him back up to his standing height as he nodded in agreement, which was responded by cheering from her team when Mike came by.

''Hey Zoey,'' He stuttered as he scratched the back of his head out of awkwardness. ''would you like and have some fine dinner with me?'' he asked the redhead as he grabbed her hand. ''After all the stuff I heard, I think we can arrange that!'' he continued, referring to the faulty contract conditions.

''And the rest of the team?''

''Don't worry about us private, we need some R&R in the plane, but you can enjoy your meal if you feel like it.'' Brick replied as he stretched himself and yawned.

''Just go with Phineas gage [9] and his merry maniacs! you did good today.'' Scott gave Zoey one of his extremely rare compliments as he twisted his neck in fatigue. This support made Zoey smile as she walked back to Mike's team, but not before Mike glared back at Scott, who merely tauntingly waved at Mike.

''Oh and Chris,'' Zoey stopped moving and turned to the host ''we do have an souvenir!'' Zoey then grabbed Kim Jong Un's golden pen out of the back pocket of her pants and threw the pencil to Chris who barely caught it. ''take care of it! It is the only one you'll get!'' She said as she looked away.

The camera then focused on Chris's face as he putted the golden pen away. ''And that concludes our thrilling second episode! Where will Chef take us next? Will we go somewhere safer? I can answer that one already! No! and probably the biggest question is: who will take the plunge of shame next? These and more questions will be answered next time on Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!

* * *

(EXCLUSIVE CLIP! KIM JONG UN'S DISCOVERY. Automatically translated from Korean)

Kim Jong Un was sitting in his chair admiring his newly received autographs. ''It was really cool of them to give their autographs! I should try to get the autographs of all the other contestants too! I'll send my best men on that!'' He told himself as he put the autographs in the pocket of his jacket. Then he looked up very amazed as he just came up with a new idea. ''I got it! I start my own contest reality show! 'Total Drama Korea!' '' He told himself as he stood up from his chair and tried to picture it. ''I'll write it down for later!'' he sat down again as he dug his hand In his chest pocket. ''Where is my... Oh crap, I gave it to them and they didn't return it! Ah never mind. I can force my underlings to make a thousand more!'' he thought to himself as he walked to his car. ''Your ride to Pyongyang is ready grandson of the eternal president!'' the driver said as he bowed down. ''Yeah yeah, if it wasn't it would be bad for your health! Really bad!'' Kim pointed his finger to the driver as he threatened him. ''Thank you for your mercy!'' He sobbed out as he fell on the ground to kiss the feet of the pompous dictator.

When Kim Jong Un had another chapter of his favorite book 'Mind Control for beginners' done, he longed for something cool, so he looked into his mini bar to grab a bottle of his favorite soda. When his hand couldn't find anything, he peered into the small fridge as he came to an shocking discovery. ''THOSE F(CENSOR)CKERS HAVE TAKEN MY LAST BOTTLE OF SUNG SODA! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? YOU OFFER THEM A FINGER AND THEY TAKE YOUR ENTIRE F(CENSOR)CKING HAND!'' He cursed as he continue to scream through the car. The driver cursed under his breath as he sunk in his seat and rested his head on the wheel.

* * *

(EXCLUSIVE CLIP! AGAIN! MIKE AND ZOEY'S DATE)

The Problematic Pilots were eating traditional Korean food in restaurant 'Byokjae Galbi' in Seoul. Dakota Cameron and Sam were sitting together on a table. Sam ate many plates of Bulgogi (without actually knowing what it is) as Dakota mainly kept it to noodle soup to keep her skin complexion in good shape. Cameron enjoyed a big bowl of Gúk, which he knew was a kind of rice soup.

Lightning and Jo were trying to outlast each by eating extremely spicy Kimchi. After many scoops, Lightning dropped the spoon as he grabbed the glass of water and chucked it down in one gulp.

And Mike and Zoey secluded themselves a bit from the others. Zoey traditionally folded her legs together in contrast to Mike who just sat on his knees as he found it kind of hard to sit like that. As Mike was about to decide what we would eat, he saw a bowl that peaked his interests

''What is this?'' He asked Zoey as he picked up the bowl full of a yellow-ish liquid.

''That is Manduguk! Dumpling soup, I was never much a fan of it.'' Zoey said as she scanned the table for what would suit her tastes.

''They do not serve dog here right?'' Mike asked Zoey again after he decided to take the dumpling soup. Zoey was a bit offended by his question as she looked at Mike.

''What do you think we are? Savages?'' She answered as she picked up a plate of Galbi, Korean BBQ meat.

''No, I just do not like the idea of eating animals that are familiar to us as pets you do not eat!'' Mike calmly told her as he rubbed her shoulder, causing her to lift the rubbed shoulder and giggle,

''Then I have a startling confession to make!'' She said with an big grin on her face, unsettling Mike a bit.

''That soup you just ate contained dog meat! lots of it!'' she whispered in his ear as he franticly placed the bowl before him at rubbed his tongue in disgust.

''Coulwd youw hav told me det earlier?'' He asked frustated as he was still rubbing his tongue to remove any traces of dog meat. He noticed however, that his girlfriend was laughing her lungs out.

''what's wrong?'' He asked as he stopped rubbing his tongue.

''I was just messing with your head dummy!'' Zoey then embraced her boyfriend as her laughter slowly changed into a smile. Mike then chuckled and then gave the embrace back as he used one arm to take a bite of an piece of meat that was recently put there by the waiter. After the couple left their embrace, Zoey noticed that Mike was chewing on something,

''Mike, what are you eating?'' Mike swallowed his food and then pointed at the plate he took his meat from, which shocked Zoey. ''Mike, do not freak out, but you just ate bositang! And that contains a big deal of dog meat! Mike just looks panicked at Zoey while the screen fades to black and Mike could be heard screaming, much to Zoey's delight.

* * *

**And…we're done!**

**[1]: refers to the book 'roar of thunder hear my cry'**

**[2]: if i remember correct, Dawn's original design, Molly's description told that she used to be a therapist**

**[3]: I always found that Zoey looked very asian (more specifically, she made me think of being Korean)**

**[4]: chapters with many lines of strange language will be translated on the spot, in comparison to last chapter.**

**[5]: refers to Grand Theft Auto and L.A noire respectively**

**[6]: refers to the disco band 'earth wind and fire' Groovy!**

**[7]: in real life. it was said that Kim Jong Un studied in Switserland**

**[8]: Reference to the marionette movie 'Team America'**

**[9] Phineas Gage was a worker who got an steel pole partially through his brain and experienced a change in personality. Somewhat similar to Mike.**

**And for those who do not know, (Those meaning pretty much everybody) Juche is the communist system they obey in north Korea!**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Cameron Dakota Jo Lightning Mike and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn Scott Staci and Zoey**

**Out: Anne Maria.**

**Booyah!**

**Yes, no elimination today! And exclusive clips! Those will probably come as random as songs, so do not expect them! That works better! **

**Another chapter done! This one took a while longer then the other. And I am not gonna lie to you, the next chapter will probably also take a while, but who knows? **

**Do not forget that there is a review button attached to this story! All reviews (except flames, no BBQ here) are welcome! ****I beg you, seriously! 'sniff'**

**Furthermore, there is a poll running titled: 'should I reveal all the locations of this story?' the title is pretty much self-explanatory. Look it up on my page to vote!**

**Next chapter will contain a little bit of fan-service, for BOTH genders! I am going to have a fun/awful time writing that! 'wink' 'wink'**

**That pretty much concludes it all…**

**Until next time**

**De groeten en de ballen!**


	3. San Francisco Getaway

Total Drama Vengeance

**Behold! A new chapter appears! **

**Before this chapter begins, I'll have to give at least a little credit to persephatta, as I would not have continued without her review! **

**Now I know that no one voted for the poll because it wasn't visible for you folks. 'slaps himself' anyway, the next poll contains a question about which location you like better.**

**It is important that you vote BEFORE you post a review, as one answer asks you for a opinion in it. Do not forget that I still like to hear your feedback, critism, opinion, and such.**

**The layout of the story will change for better reading purposes starting with this chapter. And I will update the other chaps in the near future to these standards.**

**I would also like to point out that when a character in this story makes a confession, he/she wears the clothing from the scene that was before his/her confession unless otherwise stated. **

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story**

**Rated T for fanservice, mild themes and hippy related violence.**

**And now...**

**I say: Shazam!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 3: San Francisco Getaway**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. We visited the sunny and totalitarian state of north Korea where the 2 teams were dropped on north Korean soil and had to make their way to the south Korean border as fast as possible without getting caught. Unfortunately for the Troubled Travelers, they were caught within 10 minutes of their run. Fortunately for both me and them, they were saved by dictator Kim Jon Un, who proved himself to be a big fan of the show 'shudders'. Despite the help of the good bad guy, the Travelers still lost the challenge to the Problematic Pilots, who captured a truck which cost the Travelers the victory at the last moment. Due to an technical error 'coughs', no one was eliminated last night, but they won't get away with it this time!''

''Who will have to take the plunge of shame today? Who will get sick, injured, psychotic or all of the above? Stay tuned for the next episode of Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!'' Chris Mclean announced wearing his pilot costume as the camera pans out from the cockpit of the plane. Revealing the morning skies.

**(Intro song. You still have to think of one yourself!)**

* * *

In the economy class. The Troubled Travelers tried to rest from their eventful trip in north Korea. Their rest was not a pleasant one due to the lacking facilities. When Scott awoke from his slumber, he scanned the room to check what the others were doing. B was fidgeting on one of his hi-tech gadgets. Zoey and Staci were sleeping. Staci was sleeping peacefully, in contrast to Zoey, who talked a lot in her sleep.

''No, coach I heard it. 3 laps'' she muttered in her sleep.

Dawn was meditating beside B as she usual did. And Brick was pulling himself up from the awfully low hanging baggage rack.

''Alright note to self: do not lose again. Not because we will lose a teammate, but because I do not want to come back here!'' Scott formulated to himself as he stretched out after his awful rest on the hard benches. He yelled out as a loud crack was heard. ´´My back! That cursed bench!´´ he cursed as he bent backwards while his hands were placed on his sore back.

''Let me help you!'' Dawn offered as she stopped meditating and walked over to Scott, who looked at her and mentally questioned her help.

''What are you gonna do? Make me a magic potion?'' Dawn replied by grabbing Scott's arms and placing her knee on Scott's back, and pulled back. The reaction to this action was an extremely loud and ear piercing scream from Scott, which was so loud that Chef, who had fallen asleep behind the controls of the plane, awoke from his sleep and resumed with what he was doing.

''Yes Coach! present!'' Zoey said in a panicky and hastily mood as she and Staci were rudely awakened from their sleep thanks to Scott's scream.

''Yeah, alarm clocks were invented by my great aunt Amy!'' Staci said when she and Zoey were comfortable again.

''I will invent something new for you on this very spot!''Scott threatened to Staci as he had it with her constant lies. But when he clasped the neck of her sweater, he realized that he did not had a sore back anymore. He let go of Staci, who fell face first on the floor and Scott faced Dawn. ''Thanks?'' was everything that Scott could bring out in utter surprise. Dawn casted a smile in reaction.

The Travelers were then startled by another loud sound. They looked at the source of the sound, and saw that Brick was laying on the floor rubbing his head between some parts which used to be part of the baggage rack.

''I am used to poor living conditions back at military school, but this here is just a pain in the behind!'' he stated to which the rest of his team nodded in agreement.

''I wonder how the Problematic Pilots are enjoying first class…'' Zoey said, disappointed.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were visibly enjoying first class as they were finished comparing it with the economy class.

''1st Class, yo this is bad! Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass!'' Lightning told his team as he lounged back in one of the flight chairs as he was enjoying his glass of orange juice. ''If this is what the major leauge players must be living like, then it must be alright!'' [1] He added after he took a sip.

''Oh yes, this is so gooood! When we are done with this show, I will hire you as my personal massager!'' Dakota told the intern who was massaging her. The blond haired intern casted a small smile on his face in reaction as the intern apparently found it an good offer

Sam had used the TV in 1st class to connect his game console to the TV so that he could play video games. ''Oh yeah! Ultra grenade-launcher upgrade! Now the gorilla overlord will eat it!'' he evilly cheered to himself as he shakily sat in front of the TV.

Jo was running on a treadmill that was placed in the front of 1st class, ''Ha! 8 kilometers without a break! I will make it 14k in a breeze!'' the treadmill then made beeping noises before Jo could continue, making Jo angry. ''What, 'you ran your daily distance?' I am the one who decides that! Not some machine!'' She angrily told the treadmill as she started running on a even faster pace.

And Mike and Cameron were sitting at the bar where Cameron found something behind the bar. He examined the object for a little and then burst out in laughter. ''Look closely!'' he said to Mike as he showed Mike the LP cover.

He inspected it, ''I can't see nothing…wait,'' but then Mike thought that he noticed something as he moved a bit closer to the cover of the LP ''is, is that Chef Hatchet?'' he asked his friend already half laughing of the possible answer. When Cameron confirmed that it was indeed Chef Hatchet with a fro and a disco suit, they both erupted in laughter, trying to say a few things to each other about Chef, but laughing too hard to manage to spit something out.

Their laughter died of quickly however when Chef's voice cracked over the intercom. ''breakfast is served in the cafeteria maggots!'' This prompted both teams to move over to the cafeteria to get their breakfast. Despite the fact that they did not like it at all, as it was the same meat-slob and gruel Chef served last season, they feared an angry Chef Hatchet more than that they hated their tasteless breakfast.

* * *

As expected, the breakfast was white, tasteless gruel. Scott was just swaying his spoon around in his bowl when he lifted up the gruel filled spoon, bended it backwards with his finger and flung the white substance to the table where the Problematic Pilots were seated, hitting Lightning on the back of his head.

''Who did that?'' Lightning asked his team as he looked around. Jo then got an idea.

''It was pencil neck here!'' Jo lied as she pointed down at Cameron, who was sitting beside her.

''Why do you think so?'' He retaliated while holding his hands up in defense.

''Because you are the only one who holds an spoon!'' Jo answered as Cameron was indeed the only one seated at the table who held a spoon at that moment.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is not good at eating with spoons.)

Jo: 'leaning to the wall as she sits down' yeah I came up with this strategy back in Romania, but I had to work it out before I could use it. It is really simple, I'll do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to beat the Troubled Travelers in every challenge. And I make my team hate each other. They will fly each other in their hair as I will stay out of sight and will pick em' off 1 by 1 when they are done fighting! And if I come across any goody goody sweethearts? I just enslave them as my pawn! Isn't being strategic just great for once?

(End Confession cam.)

* * *

Jo's argument was enough for Lightning, who stood up and grabbed Cameron over the table as he raised a fist.

''Lightning usually does not hit girls, but if they keep on bothering the Lightning with nasty acts such as stealing his million dollar, or flinging crap at his head. He will have to forget his grace for a moment to relieve him of anger! Now feel the Sha-baminess of my fist!'' He told Cameron as he was about to punch him. The bubble boy tried to argue but the fist of the jock was already traveling towards Cameron and would certainly have hit him if Sam didn't punch the fist away first.

''No team killing on this team! You cannot beat him now! We might need him! And if you punch him to bits, we have to vote you off for doing so!'' Sam scolded while being backed by Mike and Dakota. Causing Lightning to let go of Cameron and sit back.

''Maybe the Lightning will wait for another moment to strike you with his anger!'' he told his team as he casted one glare back to Cameron before he continued eating his food. Causing the bubble boy to gulp.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is still not good at eating with spoons.)

Jo: 'still in the same position as before' what did I told you? It will be a snap! 'snaps her finger'

(End Confession cam.)

* * *

''And are we already wondering where we will land next?'' Chris asked the contestants as he came in the cafeteria.

''no, we are still sleeping and they are discussing about food'' Scott reacted while he pointed his spoon in the direction of the Problematic Pilots.

''I don't care, as long as we do not go somewhere communist.'' Zoey yawned with a hint of anger as she rested her head on her arm.

''I sense that you know that we are to land in a few moments.'' Dawn told Chris, who looked a bit startled by the moonchild's prediction.

''yeah, we will indeed land in a few minutes, anyone a clue where we will land?'' he asked at the 2 teams in general.

''Judging that the 1st stop was Romania, and the 2nd one was north Korea I say that our next stop will be, Angola! Just as obscure, just as dangerous!'' Jo predicted as she made a not so serious prediction.

''No!'' Chris said while smiling and shaking his head in denial.

''Belgium?'' Jo guessed again.

''No!''

''San Francisco.'' Dawn told Jo, sounding as if she was sure that they would go there next.

''No! wait, yes! You've read my aura again didn't you?'' Chris asked to Dawn who just nodded. ''anyway,'' Chris continued as he looked back into the cafeteria. ''we'll be landing in the bay of San Francisco in about 10 minutes. Meet me in the loading bay in your swimwear. You better be done by then, or else Chef Hatchet will come and get you personally!''

This announcement scared the entire male cast, not just because of the supposed hard treatment of Chef Hatchet, but also because of the unthinkable when they wouldn't be done by then. With this in the back of their head, the guys of both the Problematic Pilots and the Troubled Travelers ran off to the bathroom to change into their swimwear, while the girls of both teams walked off to their bathroom on a rather leisurely pace.

''oh ladies,'' Chris called the attention of the females. ''Chef also has no reservations against pulling YOU out, whenever you are ready or not!'' Chris said slyly. This announcement made some of the girls shriek and prompted them to hurry as well.

''God I love hosting this show!'' he said as he winked to the camera.

**[2]**

* * *

Meanwhile in the guys bathroom. After 5 minutes about all the guys were done changing. Everyone except for Mike. ''come on, come on, where is it?'' he whispered to himself as he franticly dug through his bag, looking for his swimming shorts. When he couldn't find them, he looked at something out of the viewing reach of the camera. ''I am not going to like this,'' he stepped out of his shower stall, (which effectively functioned as a dressing room) wearing nothing but a dark blue speedo with 2 vertical lines in a slightly lighter shade of blue on both sides of his crotch. When the other guys saw this, they did not know how to react.

''Mike, the F(censor)ck is this?'' Scott broke the silence as he flat out disgustedly asked Mike about his clothing of choice.

* * *

(Confessional cam, he better hopes that the girls like it.)

Mike: I wear this underneath my shorts! There is nothing wrong with that! I hope. And this is what happens when you do not have your full attention at your bags while packing them!

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

B patted Mike on his back, ''Come on Mike, it is not as bad as standing naked in front of a bunch of girls! That happened to me once.'' Sam tried to console Mike as he blushed and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment while all the other males looked at him suspicious.

''It indeed isn't nudity, but it comes dangerously close!'' Mike reacted. Clutching his hands to his head in pure panic as tilted his head.

''Quit your weeping. Girls who wear bikini's are practically naked too.'' Scott told him ''Speaking of ladies,'' he continued as he swung his finger back and forth. ''do not get too excited, or else they might notice!'' Scott told Mike in a honest warning fashion while pointing downwards while having an arm around Mike. Who got an extremely fearful expression on his face once Scott's message got through him

* * *

(Confessional cam, Scott becomes more of a human every day.)

Scott: What? I am just trying to prevent a fellow male from experiencing total humiliation! What's wrong with that?

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

''Lightning! You have no shame in wearing these right?'' Mike asked Lightning as the MPD came close to the jock. ''you are in every sport club at your school, I read it in your biography, and thus you are also on your swimming team! Come on, switch suits with me please!'' Mike begged Lightning as the jock wiped the folded hands of his chest.

''Lightning's school does not have a pool! I am absolutely not wearing that birthday suit!'' Lightning retorted as he walked towards the door of the bathroom, leaving Mike sad. He ultimately accepted his fate and followed the rest of the boys towards the cargo hold until Cameron stopped him.

''Mike, I noticed: you are shirtless and you are panicked. But there is no sign of your other personalities!'' he told Mike.

''Yeah, I found out that Vito does not come out if I feel embarrassed, and I feel mortified right now! So I solve a problem with the other…'' Mike sadly said as he and Cameron went to the cargo hold.

Meanwhile at the girls bathroom. All the girls were done changing into their swimsuits when Dakota came out of her stall. She then was shocked to see that she was the only one of the girls who wore a bikini. She looked over at Staci, who wore a plain black swimsuit, while she chattered on about how one of her ancestors invented swimming. She then looked over at the others, who wore their regular swimming clothes. And then she compared it to her light pink bikini with a strapless top and the black and pink striped bikini bottoms with knots at the sides [3]. She felt really awkward about the fact that she was the only one who wore a 2-piece.

[2]

* * *

(Confessional cam, I wasn't pervert enough to think of a good message here.)

Dakota: usually when I wear this, I am at some tropical luxurious resort with daddy where all the others usually also wear something like this. But now that I was the only one, I fell really bad! 'she thinks for a moment' Is this what that awkward thing feels like?

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

''You look really good Dakota!'' Zoey complimented Dakota as she approached the fame-monger.

''You think so?'' Dakota replied somewhat unsurely.

''Yeah, I do! And if I wasn't filmed all the time, I would totally wear something like that too!'' she continued as they walked towards the cargo bay, not aware that Jo was eyeing Dakota suspiciously.

* * *

When all the contestants gathered in the cargo hold, they were shivering out of cold as they were standing in a big room that was mostly plated with metal on the walls.

''Chris threatens us with Chef Hatchet, and I admit, even I got a bit scared, I mean impressed. And now he lets us freeze to death in this ice cold room!'' Jo complained as she shivered a little less than the rest of the contestants.

''But that would make it all too easy and comfortable! That is not good for the ratings!'' Chris told the contestants as he walked into the cargo hold, dressed in his white winter coat and holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

''But what happens if we get something like pneumonia?'' Cameron asked, still shivering.

''Not my problem, you signed contracts, I have nothing to do with your well being both physical and mental.'' He said as he cited what was written in their contracts, ''but coming to the point. Chef could not get the jumbo jet closer to pier 39 over there!'' Chris said as he pointed towards pier 39. ''so I am afraid you have to swim the last 200 Ft. something! Go!'' before someone could object, Chris prompted the contestants to swim to the pier.

Jo's competitive nature knowing, she jumped in first. She was surprised by the low temperatures of the San Francisco bay though as it was about 7 AM in the morning.

''Do we really have to freeze our butts off?'' Sam asked to his fellow teammates as they watched how Scott, Brick, and Zoey were the first one of the Troubled Travelers to jump in the bay after Jo, followed by the rest of their team.

''That fat butt of yours won't freeze off so fast!'' Lightning nonchalantly replied as Sam looked offended. Lightning was the first of the Pilots after Jo to jump in the water. But when Lightning was in the water, he screamed due to the incredible low temperatures. Lightning was followed by Sam, Cameron, (who held onto the gamer geek) and Dakota, all of them swam with great pain through the bay due to the cold water. Mike however, still stood at the door of the cargo hold.

''Alright. Here I go!'' Mike told himself as he was about to jump in the water. As he was about to jump. His eyes started to bulge out and he gasped for air.

''No. Here I go!'' Mike said in an high feminine voice as he took an ballet pose.

''Svetlana, queen of gymnastics takes her turn, and delivers a perfect score! Hiya!'' Mike's female alternate persona Svetlana told as she/he had taken over Mike's body. She leapt off the plane and landed on top of Sam's head, who was in last place. Despite Mike's added weight, Sam and Cameron did not sink much further into the water. They did notice his presence however.

''Svetlana?'' Cameron asked himself as Mike leapt over to Scott. Making such a big leap that she flew over Zoey, Dakota, Staci and B. Like Sam, Scott did not sink any further in the water.

''Mike, is this one of your imaginary friends again?'' Scott tried to sarcastically ask Mike as he knew that it was not Mike himself who was on the wheel of his mind. Before Scott could finish the question however, Svetlana jumped further towards Lightning, leaving Scott irritated by the fact that he was used as a stepping stone.

* * *

(Confessional cam, That's karma bitch!)

Scott: 'his arms folded together' Yeah, yeah, you can call it irony. I used my team as a stepping stone last season and now I was used as one. Now stop about it!

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

Jo had reached the ladder up to the pier-deck as she mentally congratulated herself on another victory. When she reached the top of the ladder however, she noticed that Dawn had beaten her, as she sat in a lotus position meditating with a clam. A shocking piece of trivia was the fact that Dawn did not appear to be wet from the water. This sight quite agitated Jo.

''You beat me again? But how?'' She asked the moonchild in pure confusion and anger.

''I took a shortcut again I suppose!'' she reacted. Jo growled in frustration to Dawn's answer when Mike A.K.A Svetlana gracefully landed on the pier.

''Hm, Bronze will look good in my price cabinet for once.'' She concluded as she rubbed her chin, looking at both Dawn and Jo.

''Nice briefs jumping Jill!'' Jo said as she mocked Mike's swimwear. Jo's mockery caused Mike to take control over his own mind again. Jo was confused by Mike's bulging eyes and weird breathing as she did not know about Mike's MPD.

''Yeah I know.'' He said half heartily as he looked around, making him wonder who or what brought him in this situation.

After a little 10 seconds after these events, the present contestants noticed that Lightning and Brick had climbed up the ladder, Brick shivering noticeably less than Lightning.

''I am not used to you being so tough Brick!'' Jo complimented the cadet as she stretched her fingers.

''Back at military school, we had no hot showers, so you get used to cold pretty easily!'' Brick replied as he noticed that B, Scott, and Dakota climbed up the ladder.

''Ew! That water was so filthy! Can't they just throw some glorine into the bay?'' Dakota complained as she swung some water and seaweed of her arms, causing B to step back.

''But Chlorine is one of the most harmful things for the sea! If we would do that, thousands of poor little creatures would die!'' Dawn objected as she walked over to Dakota.

'' My dad owns a lot of housing projects. can't we just offer them some other houses?'' Dakota asked, having no clue that that was a fairly stupid solution. Dawn nodded in disagreement.

A few seconds later again, Zoey, Sam with Cameron on his back, and Staci climbed out of water as the last remaining contestants.

''Yeah, my great great…'' but before she could even start calling the name of the ancestor, she was silenced by the entire group. Zoey then noticed what Mike was wearing, this very sight caused Zoey to gasp, followed by blushing and to bite her lower lip and eye Mike flirty.

''I see hints of orange in your aura!'' [4] Dawn softly told in a mischievousness fashion to Zoey, who was still admiring Mike.

''You bet I have!'' she answered, not paying full attention to Dawn.

* * *

(Confessional cam, just like I see orange all over the place when it is July.)

Zoey: 'biting her lips and her hands clasped together' Mike looked so hot! He was just like one of those Olympic divers! 'swoons' Oh when we go on vacation together, he better leaves his shorts behind again! 'swoons and giggles some more'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Chris and Chef came to the pier the shivering contestants were standing on in a rubber boat.

''Ha! The Pilots won the challenge! What is our reward? Or do we get an advantage or something?'' Jo asked to the host with anticipation in her voice.

''Nothing!'' Chris replied as the contestants were confused about his answer. ''I never told you this was a challenge, did I?'' he continued as the contestants admitted that Chris indeed never told them that this was a challenge. ''did you notice the seals over there already?'' Chris asked as he pointed towards a shoal that was laying in front of the pier where a few dozen of seals were swimming around. ''One of them holds the reward for the first challenge, a ticket to indefinitely ride the famous trams that roll up and off the hills in San Francisco. Which is very handy in the second challenge!'' he explained the challenge as he grabbed a small referee whistle out of his pocket and hung it around his neck. ''you have 15 seconds to decide the order you teams will dive into the water. When you are in the water, you have 45 seconds before you HAVE to return to the pier to find the seal that has the ticket around its neck. If you bring back the ticket back to me, your team wins the first challenge. Any questions?''

Cameron raised his hand and started talking, ''If we are not back within those 45 seconds, what will happen then?'' he asked with slight worry.

''In that case we will send a navy seal after you!'' Chris answered as he pointed to Cameron.

''An actual marine?'' Brick asked in reply with mild confusion.

''No, this seal!'' Chris said as Chef rolled in an aquarium containing a somewhat tough looking seal wearing military clothing. This sight caused the contestants to awe as Chef threw in a few fish, which caused the seal to become furious looking and shred the fish apart.

''Poor tortured soul!'' Dawn lamented as the seal gnawed on the remaining pieces of fish.

* * *

(Confessional cam, punny puns are puntastic!)

Dawn: 'in lotus position but with a worried look and voice' why does Chris corrupt every animal that he comes in contact with? Why? Is there something that the Mother God wants to tell me with this misery?

(End confessional )

* * *

''Your 15 seconds start now!'' Chris said as Chef held a stopwatch to keep track of time. After the 2 teams were done deciding an order of turns, Chris grabbed his whistle.

''3…2…1 go!'' he said before blowing into his whistle, prompting Zoey and Lightning to jump off the pier into the bay of San Francisco. Zoey did a graceful swan dive, Lightning tried to do a swan dive but made a huge and painful belly flop, giving Zoey a lead of a few seconds due to her perfect dive. Zoey scanned the seals underwater, but could not find a seal that looked like it had a ticket around its neck, she returned to her team disappointed when she tagged Scott for his turn to jump into the bay. By this time, Lightning also had to return to the shore as he was a little less than 45 seconds in the water, He tagged Mike as he dived into the water. Jo stood behind Dakota, who was checking her make up with her trademark mirror, as she had an idea of how to create tension in her team. She moved her hands to Dakota's bikini bottoms and securely fiddled with the knots on her bikini [5], hoping that nobody around would notice her. She moved her hands away when she was done.

''Hey gamer geek!'' she shouted out to Sam, who reacted by walking over to her, ''What's wrong Jo?'' he plainly asked to the jockette who casually replied with: ''No, nothing anymore!'' while casting an unnoticeable devious grin, happy that Sam was now standing directly behind Dakota.

When Mike returned, he tagged Dakota for her turn to jump.

''I spotted a fat brown seal with a ticket in a plastic hull! That must be the one we are looking for!'' Mike told Dakota as his team cheered for his discovery.

''Alrighty then! Here I go!'' Dakota told her team with her ditzy voice as she jumped off the pier in a similar swan dive Zoey did earlier, only something went awry. Dakota's bikini bottom came up before she did. Jo smiled even more devious to see that her plan had worked. When Dakota came up again, and spotted her bottoms floating in the water, she moved her hands underwater, screamed out of humiliation and grabbed her discarded clothing to pull it on again.

* * *

(Confessional cam, accident happen. Do they?)

Dakota: 'nearly crying' I've never felt so embarrassed before! This was even more humiliating than when my cell phone went off in class. 'whimpers'

(Static)

Jo: 'her hands placed on her hips' and phase 1 was a success!

(End confessional cam)

* * *

Dakota came back climbing onto the pier, whimpering and covering her face to hide her embarrassment. Sam ran over to his girlfriend.

''Dakota, darling what happened?'' he asked with great concern.

''I don't want to talk about it!'' she replied as she moved her eyes away from him.

''But,'' Sam tried to continue before Jo interrupted,

''Maybe you should lay off with the questions fatty! After all I have the feeling that you caused this!'' Jo accused Sam as she pointed towards him, with the gasps of the other members of the Problematic Pilots in the background.

''What makes you think that?'' Sam practically shouted out as he raised his hands in defense.

''You stood behind Dakota all the time! You had plenty of time to fiddle with her swimsuit, so you could see some pussy, don't you?'' Jo continued her accusation of Sam, not aware that Brick, (who was tagged by Scott) had returned to his team and tagged Staci to dive in.

''Once a dirty gamer geek always a dirty gamer geek!'' she finished, after which Sam received some filthy glares from the rest of his team.

''As if!'' He tried to object but no one really paid attention anymore. This left Sam depressed when he looked over to Dakota, who looked back to Sam with a confused look, not sure what she had to believe. She was the shoved aside by Jo,

''I go!'' she declared as she a perfect and professional dive into the water to find the fat brown seal with the ticket.

* * *

(Confessional cam, the drama had just begun.)

Sam: I, I, don't know what to say. I would never do something like that, but how can I proof to the rest of the team and Dakota that it was not me?

(Static)

Chris: Oh yeah! Let the rating roll in! I thought these kids would never start the drama!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Jo spotted the fat brown seal with the ticket around its neck as she swam towards it. She then spotted Staci, who apparently swam back to the pier as her time would be up soon. When she looked back to her initial target, she saw that it had swam away. She mentally slapped herself for letting her focus slip and followed the seal as fast as she could.

Back at the shore, Staci climbed out of the water and tagged B.

''Yeah, my great great great'' she tried to tell the others but she was silenced by the Troubled Travelers again before she could continue. B casually walked toward the end of the pier, and took the small silver circular device he tinkered on earlier out of his black swimming trunks.

''What is that?'' Scott asked to no one in particular,

''That device sends ultrasonic waves into the bay, greatly stunning the seals so that he can take the ticket easily. I would certainly not approve it,'' Dawn answered with a frown, ''But it only is for about 5 seconds, so I let B do his thing this one time!''

B then threw the device into the bay.

''But ultrasonic waves only affect dolphins, do they?'' [6] Zoey asked in reply, which B heard and realized it after he let go of his device. When the device was submerged in the water, Chris, Chef and the 2 teams then heard a muffled explosion coming from underwater as it sent a circled wave around the entire water body. Jo, who had found the tram ticket and retrieved it, heard the explosion but was unaffected by both the wave and the sound of the device. She noticed however, that the seals became very angry and swam furiously in her direction, prompting her to swim away. Back at the shore, Chris and Chef noticed that their 'navy seal' became restless as it tried to break free from his aquarium.

''I do not like this Chef!'' Chris told to his assistant as Chef Hatchet held onto the aquarium to prevent the seal from breaking free. Chef's resistance was fruitless though, as the navy seal smashed through the glass and dived into the bay.

Jo jumped out of the water, being closely followed by a dozen angry seals who seemed very eager to bite her on various parts of her body.

''I got the ticket!'' she proudly proclaimed as she victoriously held said ticket in the air. This announcement made the Problematic Pilots cheer and the Troubled Travelers groan in response.

* * *

(Confessional cam, bad luck.)

B: 'sighs at his own failure as he slaps himself'

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

The 2 teams then watched how the navy seal was accepted into the group of seals and happily swam away, leaving most of the contestants in awe, but Chris and Chef nervous.

''The government is not going to like this!'' Chris nervously whispered to Chef, ''They also called me about that stolen truck, and that was not a happy call!'' Chef replied as Chris rolled his eyes and sighted at his bad luck.

* * *

A little while later, all the contestants where dressed in their normal attire again. Chris then started to introduce them to the main challenge.

''I call the next challenge: 'See the sight, before your flight!' and it involves an scavenger hunt all through the city! I give both the Troubled Travelers and the Problematic Pilots a clue of where their 1st location will be, on that location will be another clue, and so on and so forth! Because the Pilots won the 1st challenge, they get to ride the famous cable cars that roll on the hills of San Francisco!'' this announcement made the Pilots cheer again for their victory, ''and that is something I forbid the Troubled Travelers to do! If they do ride the trams, and finish first, they will still have lost the challenge! Am I clear?'' Chris asked the 2 teams to no response. ''Here are your first clues!'' he said as he gave Dawn and Cameron 2 papers containing the clues for their respective teams. ''oh, and if you hear this bell chime,'' the bell chime from total drama world tour was then heard, ''You have to sing a song! And you better sing, because we WILL watch you!'' This announcement was met by many groans of annoyance, but it stopped the very moment that Chris raised his megaphone. ''And, Start!'' Chris shouted to the teams through an megaphone as he walked back.

''your next clue is in the top of the tower that is also known as the big pointy building.'' Dawn read aloud to her team.

''your next clue lays in front of the street that is a blessing to see, but a pain to drive through.'' Cameron cited the clue as it was written on the paper.

The Troubled Travelers did not need long to think where they had to go, as they already could see their destination in the cityscape.

''To the Transamerica pyramid!'' Zoey ordered her team,

''Oh, so that is the name of that tower!'' Brick said after he heard the name for the first time in his life.

''Did you really think the big pointy building was its name?'' Scott asked with a hint of annoyance.

''It could be. It would easily describe how it looked like!'' Brick replied, raising his shoulders before he followed his team as they ran towards their first sight.

* * *

The Pilots also did not need a long time to figure out their first stop.

''The clue is talking about Lombard street!'' Cameron quickly concluded after reading their clue, this made his team glare at him in confusion.

''What street?'' Dakota replied, breaking the silence,

''That street where the road goes down into a zigzag!'' the bubble boy replied as the rest of the Pilots now got where they had to go.

''There is one of those cable cars, get in!'' Jo pointed to a cable car that was driving on the opposite side of the street of pier 39, which prompted the Pilots to take a sprint.

''I hope we took the right line!'' Mike said when they climbed onto the cable car.

* * *

A little while later, the Trouble Travelers made it to the bottom of the Transamerica pyramid, heavily exhausted from their run to there, as it is not exactly easy to run up all those hills.

''I think that the reward is much more useful then we initially thought.'' Zoey panted out as she rested her body on her knees.

''So, where is the clue?'' Brick asked his team, seemingly fit. Dawn grabbed the particular piece of paper in response from a pocket on her sweater.

''It is on top.'' She answered as she pointed upwards. B then ran off into the lobby of the building.

''Go with him!'' Scott prompted the moonchild,

''Why would I?''

''because you can read the clue on your way down and tell it if you come back here, something Beverly is seemingly not able to!'' Scott replied as he mocked B's real name.

''That is, actually a smart idea Scott!'' Zoey complimented Scott as Dawn ran off after B.

''Yeah, my great great grandmother Bella invented ideas, before that, people just did what came up in them first!'' Staci started talking about her ancestors again as the remaining Travelers at the base of the tower now hoped even more that B and Dawn would make haste.

B and Dawn were standing in the elevator waiting to reach the top floor of the tower, they said nothing, they just stared to the front of them. It was a strange sight, 2 uncommon teens between all those businessmen and women, backed by the usual elevator music. [7]

When the duo reached the top. B sprinted out of the elevator and followed a metal set of stairs to the top. B spotted the clue and sprinted back to Dawn, who was still standing in the elevator. When the 2 Travelers were on their way back, Dawn took the paper out of the envelope it was put in and read out loud to B.

''this place shares its name with a dictator, though it was not named after him. Your clue is pinned to the happy flag pole.'' She read what was on the paper. ''What could it mean B?'' she asked her large companion, who shook his head and raised his shoulder as he apparently did not know the answer.

Meanwhile, at the base of the tower. Staci continued her relentless chatter, much to the chagrin of her teammates who stayed down. The latest thing she was talking about was about a relative climbed MT. Everest on a unicycle. But Zoey, Scott and Brick then spotted that B and Dawn coming out of the building before she could finish her story.

''What does it read?'' Zoey asked to Dawn who gave her the clue in response. Zoey scanned the clue and snapped her finger as she concluded: ''The Castro!''

''What?'' Scott asked the indie chick.

''The happy neighborhood!'' she dully responded

''Oh!'' the team replied in unison. Except for Brick, who shuddered as they ran off to their next stop.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had the luck that their cable car brought them exactly where they needed to be, Lombard street. They could see the next clue being stuck to the rear of a car with tape. Lightning sprinted forward to get the clue. But just when he was about to get it,

''Hey! Come back to Lightning!'' He yelled out as the car drove away onto the hill on the last moment. Lightning followed the car over the curvy road to the top of the hill. Jo however, saw that there was a pair of stairs running alongside the curvy road that was meant for people. And despite her athletic judgment of the situation, she decided that it was better to take the stairs. When she ran off, the rest of her team stayed behind. When Jo reached the top of the stairs, she looked down to see that the car was now on about 2/3 of the curvy road and that Lightning was still chasing it albeit panting heavily and looking sweaty.

''Lightning will catch you anytime now!'' Jo looked down on Lightning, shrugged and chuckled,

''I got to give it to him, he pushes through!''

When the car was at the top of the road, Jo lunged onto the bumper and ripped the piece of paper off the car before it could drive away. She opened up the envelope and read what clue was inside of it.

''It is outright stereotypical to say that all of the descendants of these immigrants would live in this part of town. Your next clue is like fish in a barrel.''

Jo did not understand a thing of it. She put the clue into the pocket of her sweatpants as she ran down the stairs, followed by Lightning, who walked down the stairs in a somewhat slow pace due to his exhaustion.

* * *

(Confessional cam, 2nd place is 1st loser)

Lightning: that was just a low blow of Joe! I mean, Lightning runs behind that car all the way up that hill, and then Joe just grabs the piece of paper right before Lightning's nose! It could be faster that way, but she could at least let me get the clue! You know what I mean?

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''What does the clue read?'' Cameron asked to Jo as the jock handed over the clue. Cameron scratched his temples as he tried to decipher where the clue would want them to go next.

''We have to go to Chinatown!'' Sam concluded.

''What makes you think that?'' Mike asked the gamer.

''In the game Death kill city. There is a city based on San Francisco, also with a Chinese population. Now I looked it up on the internet, and I found out that that Chinatown was based on this Chinatown!'' Sam explained, swinging his pointed fingers around during his explanation. The Pilots did not need long to realize that Sam was right.

''Good thinking Sam!'' Mike complimented as the Pilots ran off to find the nearest cable car that could bring them to Chinatown.

* * *

(Cockpit cam, it does not matter how much input you put in something, success cannot be guaranteed)

Jo: 'with no one in the background' they forgave Sam already? Ugh! I have to think of more devious ways to cause friction in my team. No matter the costs!

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

On the cable car, Jo sat down beside Dakota as Jo tapped her with her elbow, gaining her attention.

''Are you over your little incident already?'' Jo asked in a whisper, referring to her accidental loss of clothing during the 1st challenge.

''I don't know Jo. Sam was indeed behind me, but I find it rather odd that Sam would do such things. I decided to give him another chance.'' She answered as she looked over to the gamer. Who, true to his stereotype, was playing on a handheld console. This answer did absolutely not please Jo as she had a bit of trouble containing her anger.

''The very moment that there is an opportunity, you 2 will get it!'' she thought to herself as she moved back to where she originally sat in the cable car as it made its way to their next stop.

* * *

''So… this is the Castro?'' Scott asked his team in a dull tone when the Troubled Travelers reached the Castro, the famous gay village of San Francisco. ''Well I have to say, I've expected a lot more sodomy here'' He sarcastically said as he, like his team looked around the neighborhood. Where it indeed, was a little bit on the dull side.

''The less the better!'' Brick said a little more blunt then people were used to from Brick. this was noted by Zoey.

''You do not like fabulous people I hear.'' She said, to which Brick reacted in his blunt mood,

''Affirmative soldier! I do not find that they are worthy members of society!'' this statement caused his team to stop dead in their tracks and gasp. ''Do not try to change my views!''

''I'm still gonna try!'' Zoey said, grabbing Brick's arm in the process and pulled him with her. ''Split up everyone, we meet back in 15 minutes on this!'' She grumpily ordered her team as she continued walking with Brick's arm in her clasp. The Troubled Travelers each choose a way to search for the next clue and disappeared in different directions.

''Where are you taking me, Private? Answer me!'' Brick yelled to Zoey who was still pulling the cadet through the neighborhood until she stopped by a meadow.

''Here I will show you that gay people are just like other people!'' She said as she let go of Bricks arm and pointed to a male with neatly combed brown hair, glasses and a business suit who was doing something on his laptop while sitting on a park bench. ''Brick, homosexual people are just like you and me, some try to be successful.'' She moved her finger towards a girl with short blond hair and a grey hood that was apparently from a university who was setting up a painting easel, most likely to paint the beautiful cityscape with the morning skies on the background. ''Some try to develop themselves,'' she then moved her finger to a group of people who were meditating on the grass. ''Some try to find a deeper meaning of life,'' she said a bit dreamy at this example as she then at last pointed her finger towards a couple consisting of 2 guys that were making out while sitting on a picknick blanket. ''And some of them just try to be loved and accepted!'' She concluded as she placed her hands on her hips and turned back to face Brick.

''That is, however not always an easy task for them, as there are many people like you who hate them just for being different!'' [8] she somewhat angrily yelled at him. this statement caused Brick to look to the ground in shame.

''Alright alright! Sergeant Johnson was wrong, I was wrong for holding onto my hate for fabulous people!'' He confessed as he fell onto his knees with his hands folded, ''can you forgive me?'' he asked Zoey in a saddened tone who in reaction placed an assuring hand on Brick's shoulder,

''of course I do!'' she told the cadet and patted him softly on the head. ''Alright, enough chatter, lets find the next clue! Remember? Something with a flag pole!'' She yelled to Brick as they ran away from the meadow.

* * *

The members of the Troubled Travelers all came together after 10 minutes.

''Anyone found anything?'' Scott asked in general to his teammates.

''Yeah, I found it way up into a flagpole with a rainbow flag on it! Did I by the way ever told you about…'' but before she could start her chatter, Scott interrupted her by pinching her lips together.

''A flagpole with a rainbow flag on it?'' She nodded in reaction. ''Crap, that could be anywhere here!'' he cursed as he let go off her lips. She then pointed to a high and prominent looking flagpole that was standing across the street from where they were standing. ''Orrr it could be there,'' Scott corrected himself as he walked over to the other side of the street and tried to climb into the flagpole. He found out however, that there was something on the pole that made it very slick, causing Scott to slide back to the ground each time he tried to hold onto the pole. He then pulled off his tank top and faced his team.

''you are allowed to get the hots for me!'' he cockily told Dawn Staci and Zoey, to which the latter folded her arms together and replied with:

''I am turned off by freckles!'' the other girls heartily laughed at her witty remark while Zoey herself chuckled, Scott just glared at nothing in particular as a reaction. Scott then swung his top around the pole and tried to climb into it again. Despite the fact that his shirt was a good option to climb the pole with, he still had the greatest trouble with his feet.

When he could nearly reach the clue on top of the flagpole, he tried to grab it with his teeth as he could not let go of his shirt. His teammates at the base of the flagpole held their breath as Scott moved his teeth to the piece of paper.

''Come on, Scott! Your aura tells me that you can do this!'' Dawn tried to support Scott,

''Yeah! If you know how to sabotage your way to the top, then this must be a piece of cake for you!'' Zoey yelled to Scott half assuring half sarcastic, which earned her strange glares from her team. ''What?'' she defended to the glares of her team.

When Scott finally had the piece of paper jammed between his teeth, his team cheered as he to raised his arms in victory. He then realized that he let go of his shirt as he fell down, crushing into the ground face-first with a loud thud, with the clue safely flying into Dawn's hands.

* * *

(Confessional Cam, good fortune happens to those who have it coming to them.)

Scott: 'rubbing his back and moans in pain' Why am I always on the receiving end of the pain?

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

Scott was helped on his feet by Brick and B, he however, shoved their arms away.

''I don't need help! I only need help when I ask for it!'' he told them as he moved his face to meet B's, ''and at least, I CAN ask for help, BEVERLY!'' B then pointed a threatening finger under Scott's chin as he frowned deeply and barred his teeth. Scott did not seem to be fazed much by this however. They stopped their attempt to stare each other down when they heard that Dawn was about to read the next clue.

''Your next clue is handed out by an old friend that sits between the remnants of the summer of love.''

Zoey did not had much trouble figuring out the clue again. As she knew what the summer of love was, she did not know what the clue meant with 'an old friend' though.

''I know where to go, Follow me!'' she instructed as she and her team ran off to where Zoey wanted them to go.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had reached their 2nd stop of the challenge; Chinatown. They stood in the middle of a crowded marketplace and they felt quite uncomfortable with the crowded marketplace where they suspected that they had to find their next clue.

''What did the clue read again, 'Fish in a barrel'? judging by the smell, there are about millions of fish in thousands of barrels! We'll never find that clue!'' Jo complained as she raised her hands in the air out of sheer frustration.

''We just have to dig through all these barrels of fish, I suppose!''. Cameron told her, which was met with disgust from Dakota.

''But there are… Dead things in there!''. She complained to her teammates, who just rolled their eyes.

The Problematic pilots then heard a familiar bell chime.

''Come on!'' Jo yelled to nothing particular and as on cue, a rhythmic oriental music started playing as the Problematic Pilots dispersed into different directions on the marketplace.

_Digging through the fish, not my biggest wish,_

_But its something you have to do, if we want to get through. _Mike sang as he dug through a barrel of fish,

_Fish in a barrel! _All the Pilots sang in unison,

_Fish in a barrel! Digging through the poi, lacking all the joy,_

_Better hold your breath, cause it smells a bit like death! _Sam sang as he also dug through a barrel of fish, when the head of a Chinese fish salesman popped out of the window above Sam.

_Fish in a barrel! _All the Pilots sang in unison again, when the rhythm changed a bit.

_Fish in MY barrel! Don't disgrace my stuff! Cause I'll can get pretty rough!_

_If I hear displease, I'll break both of your knees! _The Chinese salesman sang, swinging a cleaver around Sam's head, prompting him to flee.

_Fish in a barrel? _All the Pilots sang in unison, with a hint of fear in their voice as they searched through the market. when the rhythm changed completely.

_We do not like the smell, because it does not smell very well._

_Let this clue be quickly found, cause this smell is going 'round._

_We are looking in every crate, every barrel every grate,_

_We become filled with despair, due to the filthy fishy air. _All the Pilots sang as they dug through the barrels of fish, often paired with angry reactions from the owners of said crates. When suddenly the music became calm which should mean that the song was almost over.

_Thank my god that was the song, cause it sounded very wrong! __Let no more come my way, because I find them very… _ but before Jo could say that lyric, the music died down, making her cheer that she didn't have to sing anymore as she continued her search through the market when she spotted Dakota under some (for Jo's plan) conveniently placed barrels over Dakota and Sam standing on top of the pile of barrels.

''Time for phase 1 / 2!'' She whispered to herself as she positioned herself on the other side on the bottom of the barrel pyramid and started to silently climb it, when she was at the top, she waited until Sam looked away and then she quickly pushed one of the open barrels off the pyramid, dousing Dakota in water where dead fish used to be in. When Jo saw that her plan was a success, she quickly climbed down the pyramid and hid away for Sam to avoid suspicion

After another scream, Dakota angrily turned to Sam, who in turn, reacted at Dakota's scream, worried about what have happened.

''Sam! Look what you've did!'' She complained as she raised her arms to present herself to Sam, who did not know what she was talking about.

''I, I,'' was all he could bring out as Dakota smelled herself and flinched from the dead fish stench that was hanging around her.

''Another one of those jokes and we are through Sam!'' she yelled to the gamer as she turned around and walked away, leaving Sam sad and confused, as he swore that he saw that Dakota's pupils turned red.

* * *

(Confessional cam, smells fishy.)

Sam: what causes all this bad luck with Dakota and me? I really have to watch my step now. No seriously! If I looked out where I went, I wouldn't have tipped over that barrel of fish!

(Static)

Jo: at least the lovebirds will go south now! 'she laughs at her own wordplay'

(End Confessional cam,)

* * *

In a different part of the market. Mike was looking for possible places where the clue could be, when something different peaked his interest. A Chinese homeopathic medicine shop.

''Would they have something for my disorder here?'' he asked himself as he walked into the store with slight reluctance caused by the ideas of what could possibly come. When he shut the door, he noticed that the store was decorated with all sorts of traditional Chinese objects, but was peaked his interests were small pots and bottle with strange symbols that were standing on a shelf behind the counter.

''Is there somebody?'' he yelled out to no one in particular with a bit of a shaky voice. then he was startled by a door slamming open behind the counter, and a small Chinese women in traditional garb walked out of the dark room, followed by an eerie mist.

''Can I help you, young man?'' she asked in a elderly voice with a mild Chinese accent.

''Yeah, I have this little problem and…'' But before Mike could finish his explanation, the old lady started to rant.

''Just because we are old Chinese ladies does not mean that we have everything for your small irks and such, not all Chinese elders have a book worth of knowledge on alternative medicine! And beside…'' but now it was her turn to be interrupted.

''Excuse me for the intermission, but my problem is very big! Not curable by any medicine known! And besides, if you do not like the stereotype, you are living up to it! And that is a bit hypocrite! Isn't it?'' Mike politely yet a bit frustrated told to the old woman. Who just nodded her head in disapproval.

''Alright, what is your problem then, grasshopper?'' the old lady irritated asked Mike.

''Multiple Personality Disorder, Miss.'' He politely answered.

The old lady scratched her chin and took a blue bottle of the shelf and gave it to Mike.

'' I have never tested it out before, that's why it is free for you. This might cure the demons inside your soul. But be warned! It is very powerful. Drink the bottle with uttermost caution!'' She warned Mike, who seemed listen closely as he put the bottle away In his pocket.

''I will remember that! Thanks miss!'' he said as he shook her hand and walked back outside while the old lady looked him after for a few seconds.

When Mike found the rest of his team, they apparently found the clue already and Cameron was about to read it.

'' This tower was built as a gift to the city. And offers awesome vista's. the clue is in the top of the tower.''

The Problematic Pilots had ab-so-lute-ly no idea, until a man dressed in a Hawaii shirt, Bermuda shorts and a sun hat popped in.

''that clue is talking about the Coit tower young'n! Best vistas in the whole city!'' he said as he walked away.

''Well, you heard the man, lets go!'' Jo ordered as the Problematic Pilots started running to the Coit tower.

* * *

At the same moment, the Troubled Travelers arrived in Haight Ashbury, exhausted from all the running they had to do in this challenge. When they sat down in a meadow to rest a bit, they heard and saw a gray haired man with a headband dressed in a faded red checkered short sleeved vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and olive cargo pants approaching them.

''Dawn! Child of the moon. Its been a long time, What are you doing here? The last time I saw you was at burning dude! [9]'' The man asked the moonchild surprised, Dawn just shyly waved with her fingers at the man during his approach.

''Burning dude?'' Scott asked Dawn just as astonished but with a sinister hint in his voice

''Yes. Burning dude. I gave meditation practices there with my mom.'' She said, a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

''But who are your fellow destroyers of the earth?'' the man asked.

''Mr. Truth, this is B,'' she said as she pointed at B, who pointed a greeting finger in return to the man, ''Zoey,'' who waved at him with a polite smile on her face, ''Staci,'' who just waved, ''Brick,'' who did not know how to react to the hippy, ''and Scott'' who just huffed at Mr. Truth.

''Whoa Whoa! I feel some negative vibes with the freckle head!'' Mr. Truth said as he stepped back. Seemingly overwhelmed by Scott's negative vibes, Scott just huffed some more at this accusation.

''yeah I get that often with him too.'' She said as she frowned to Scott ''but we are actually here for a reality show called Total Drama Vengeance. And we are looking for the remains of the summer of love. Can you help us?'' Dawn asked to Mr. Truth, who looked around and

''Those people over claim to be the descendants of the organizers of the sweet summer of love. Even if they could be government agents though'' Mr. Truth explained as he pointed to a group of people laying around in the grass.

''Thank you thank you Mr. Truth!'' Dawn cheerfully said as she embraced the hippy for a moment and then ran away, being followed by her teammates.

''May the lizard queen look over you, child of the moon! And tell your mother that she still owes me money for that grass!'' he yelled after them.

''What was that all about?'' Scott suspiciously asked to Dawn while they were running

''I'll explain later, as it is certainly a long story.'' She replied.

When the Troubled Travelers reached the group of people, they could hear guitar music.

They looked over to the source of the sound and noticed that there was a lone guitarist surrounded by relaxing hippies that were laying around on the field.

When the Travelers moved closer to the guitarist, cautiously watching where they put their feet as they did not want to step on someone, they could see that the guitarist was no other than former contestant Trent. Pretty much looking the same as he did during his time on Total Drama. And he was apparently singing for the hippies while sitting on the ground.

_When you ever loved someone with your heart and with your soul,_

_Then there were good times, and it was all rock 'n roll. _He sang as he played guitar.

_But dark clouds formed above us, we were not sure why,_

_Shame that it would turn out: our love was bound to die._

_Just the fear of losing you made me become your guard_

_Watching you, protecting you, but with too less regard._

_B__ut if I had another chance, I would let there be romance._

_And I would not screw up both our lives,_

_No I am certain and I am sure,_

_I would not screw up both our lives. _He finished as he stopped playing his guitar.

The Troubled Travelers applauded mildly while Zoey walked over to Trent in the meantime.

''Great song Trent!'' she complimented the musician on his song as she leant over to him.

''Thanks! I knew you guys would be here by the time I played it for the 9th time! Lucky 9 never lets me down!'' he said as he patted his shoulder. Zoey just stared blankly at him.

* * *

(Confessional cam, compulsive disorders are pretty darn hard to lose.)

Zoey: still his number nine obsession. I could have expected that. 'she cheers up' But it was awesome meeting Trent though!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''Here is the clue Chris wanted me to give you!'' Trent said he took a piece of paper out of nowhere and handed it over to Zoey, who thanked him and walked back to her team as Trent continued playing his guitar. When Zoey handed the note over to Dawn, she started to read:

''If these people would misbehave to the extreme, they would be sent to the rock. Many jailbirds sat there for the rest of their lives, and it will also be your last stop.'' Dawn told her team what was on the clue. When she looked up to her team.

''Alcatraz.'' Scott plainly said.

''Yeah. My Great grandfather Jarvis invented prisons, before that, people were put in the stocks for years! Yeah, it was so sad!'' Staci told as she started lying again. Unbeknownst to her and her fellow teammates. The hippies that were laying around. Awoke from their slumber, and they did not seem happy. Everyone except Staci herself noticed the rising hippies as they crowded around them.

''Oh, and did I ever told you about my aunt Hilda who managed to escape from prison by helicopter? Yeah, it was…'' Staci told until she stopped talking when she heard different kinds of moans and growls around her.

Around the Troubled Travelers were standing a few dozen hippies with very angry but absent looks on their faces. Occasional moaning and groaning was heard from the group of presumably brain dead alternatively minded people.

''I can't see nothing but anger towards us in their aura's!'' Dawn told her team as the hippies moved closer to them with inches every second.

''I think that they have a bad trip induced by pathological lying'' Scott sarcastically yet panicked said as he tried his best to fake a academic accent while frowning at Staci.

''Everybody behind me!'' Brick instructed as everybody did what was ordered to the Travelers. ''I am now going to do something that I was only allowed to use in the uttermost urgent of emergencies, and now it is one of them! I count to 3 and then…''

''JUST DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!'' Zoey yelped as she cut off Brick, as she and the rest of the Travelers had difficulty swaying off the hands of the brain dead hippies off their bodies.

''Alright then!'' Brick casually said as the screen panned out to reveal the whole meadow being overrun by hippies when Brick cried a warrior scream as he flailed his arms around while he and the rest of the Travelers ran through the horde of hippies, making them fly off whenever Brick hit them with his flails.

When the Troubled Travelers were through the hippy infested field, they gave themselves a few seconds to collect themselves before they had to run again.

''Killer strategy Brick. But I don't know how it worked, and I honestly do not want to know either!'' Scott sarcastically told the cadet as he rested his arms on his legs.

''RETREAT LIKE HELL!'' Brick then yelled out as the horde recollected themselves again and chased after the Troubled Travelers, who, instinctively ran away.

The Troubled Travelers became very fatigued from running up and down the hills while being chased by a horde of zombie hippies.

''I do not think that I can keep up for much longer!'' Brick said to his team between pants as they ran up a hill. B then pointed at a cable car that was about to pass them.

''B suggest that we take that cable car!'' Dawn yelled to her team to get above the moaning, grunting, groaning and occasional screaming from the horde.

''But we are not allowed to!'' Zoey objected.

''It is following the rules and possibly dying, OR, breaking them and live. Your choice!'' Scott offered to Zoey as he ran towards the cable car, being followed by the rest of his team.

The Travelers climbed onto the cable car one by one. Dawn however lost her balance and was about to fall off the cable car. And she would certainly have if Scott didn't grab her hand.

''Wow, Thanks Scott!'' She gratefully thanked Scott who just looked neutral at her.

''Don't mention it'' he replied as he, like the rest of his team looked back to see that the hippies disappeared from their view, and were given a moment to catch their breath.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had the greatest trouble into getting into the Coit tower, as the place was crowded with so many people that it made their previous destination pale by comparison.

''How do we get through this anthill?'' Mike asked his team. Referring to the enormous group of tourists that were crowding the place.

''Maybe pretty girl here could clear us a way with that horrible smell!'' Lightning said with his hand on his nose while he pointed with his free hand to Dakota. Who was vexed by the suggestion.

''That is not the worst Idea I've heard from you, Lightning!'' Jo replied as she thought over Lightning's idea.

''Thanks Joe!'' He simply replied with a smile on his face. The smile quickly faded however, as he started to realize what Jo just said. ''Hey!''

Dakota tried to object, but before she could say more than 'but', she was shoved into the crowd by Jo, who had tucked her nose into her sweatshirt to keep Dakota's putrid fish stench out of her nose.

Lightning's plan worked, as soon as Dakota came to the edge of the crowd, the people smelled her and ran away to avoid her stench, effectively clearing a way to the entrance off the Coit tower.

The Pilots who stayed behind waited until Dakota and Jo returned from the tower. Sam played video games, Lightning lifted up a park bench and Mike picked up a brochure from the ground and started reading it to kill the time.

''Hey, Cam.'' He said as he nudged Cameron, who looked at him in response.

''Did you know that the Coit tower is 210 FT high? And that it was built at bequest of an rich lady that left her fortune to the city when she died?'' Mike asked as he cited what was written in the brochure. Cameron however paid attention to something different.

''Mike, what is that blue bottle in your pocket?'' Cameron asked to the Mike, pointing at the bottle that the Chinese lady gave him.

''A mysterious old lady gave it to me, it could cure my MPD!'' Mike said, juggling the bottle in his hand.

''What? Mike! You have to watch out with homeopathic medicine! You and I both know that!'' Cameron scolded his friend. Jo and Dakota came back, before Mike could react to Cameron as he pocketed his bottle again.

''Just go to Alcatraz! I read the clue already!'' Jo said as she kept on running down the hill, only to be followed by her teammates.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were back to where their scavenger hunt started, Pier 39. They could faintly see the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and Alcatraz already, but they did not want to take the tourist boat, as it would be too crowded and would go too slow.

''Alright, what now.'' Brick asked his team while he too looked around for an ride to the prison island. As a reaction to his question. Scott walked towards a speedboat that was moored to a jetty. He climbed into the boat, fiddled with the wires, and manages to start the ignition.

''This is what now!'' He cockily said as he sat behind the wheel grinning to his team.

''But we don't know if we are allowed to use that boat!'' Dawn objected as they approached the boat.

''Same as I said in the cable car, it is do or die!'' Scott replied while inspecting the boat.

When all the members of the Troubled Travelers were in the boat, Scott put the pedal to the metal as the other Travelers nearly fell off the boat due to the sudden high speeds.

''This reminds me of the time that my uncle Barto constructed a boat out of paperclips! Yeah! And he made a motor out of the motor of a sewing machine!'' Staci started to chatter again. Much to the chagrin of her teammates again.

''I cannot take Staci relentless chatter anymore!'' Zoey told Scott soft enough to avoid getting noticed by Staci.

''Hey, I was with her on the same team last season! but that was for one day, however.'' Scott replied in an equally soft tone while he drove his boat to the prison island. ''I say that we boot her off the very first time we get the chance!''

''But shouldn't we vote someone off first who is more of a burden then a asset to our team?'' Zoey asked back.

''Staci is more of a burden then a asset to our team!'' Scott replied. Which gave Zoey an internal dilemma.

* * *

(Confessional cam, a little deal with the devil never hurts anybody. right? But then you have a deal with Scott… a completely different case.)

Zoey: So I had 2 primary choices on who I had to vote for if we lost. On the left, we have Scott, who is absolutely untrustworthy and could stab us in the back again any moment now, on the right, we have Staci, who annoys me more than the jocks in my town do! I hope that I get as much time as possible to make a decision!

(Static)

Staci: 'Chatters about her ancestors'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''I see a boat coming in at us that is commandeered the Troubled Travelers!'' Chris said to Chef as he was looking through a pair of binoculars while he was dressed in his prison guard outfit. ''I am not sure if they were allowed to take that boat! Not that I care. They get the trouble, not me!'' he egoistically added.

''I am not protecting your whiny but if they attack you. Just to let you know!'' Chef Hatchet bluntly told to the host as he had his arms crossed. ''If you keep on mocking me about my disco career, and my bald head and my…'' Chef then started to tear up. ''Momma was right! I should have become an accountant!'' Despite Chris's seemingly heartless nature, he felt a little sympatric for Chef, patting him on his back as he kept an eye out on the boat of the Travelers.

''Welcome to the Rock, Kids!'' he greeted the Travelers when they arrived. ''You came here as the first team!'' he announced, making the Troubled Travelers cheer for their victory. ''But we have to wait for the Problematic Pilots, so enjoy yourself a bit!''

* * *

When the Problematic Pilots arrived by tourist boat, they were disappointed by the fact that the Troubled Travelers had beaten them, making them groan in defeat.

''Welcome Pilots! You have finished on the second and thus last place of the second and thus final challenge for today!''

''Yeah hello! He had to stowaway on a boat that took a half an hour to depart and another half an hour to get here! Of course we are in last place! And I totally hate it!'' Jo objected as she stomped her feet on the ground.

''Easy Jo!'' Chris calmed the jock down, ''You may have became last today, but there is a technicality in the Traveler's victory!'' This announcement caught the attention of the Troubled Travelers. ''The Troubled Travelers have used the cable cars when I strictly forbid them too! Because of their insolence, I declare the Pilots the winners of today's challenge!'' He announced, which was heralded by cheers of victory from the Pilots and jeers from the Travelers.

''But we had to escape the un-grateful dead!'' [10] Scott objected to Chris who just simply held his hand in front of Scott's face as he ignored the redhead and walked to the Jumbo Jet, to which the Travelers followed suit, nearly all of them lowered their heads in defeat. While the travelers slumped to the plane, Jo couldn't help but chuckle to the loss of the rivaling team.

* * *

When the plane took flight again, the Travelers had to walk to the elimination deck to vote someone off. When Scott saw the opportunity for it, he took Zoey apart.

''Have you already decided to vote against Staci?'' Scott whispered to her.

''I don't know Scott, I do not think that she deserves it!'' She whispered back.

''What do you mean with don't deserve it? We all deserve to attempt to win a challenge in peace and quiet without all the nonsense tales coming from that pompous chatterblob!''

''But…''

''I'll put it to you in this way Zoey; do you want a peaceful sleep in the already dreadful economy class for once? or do you want nonexistent lies? I rounded up Brick to vote against her with me, we are counting on you!'' He said with an manipulative tone as he walked away and left Zoey alone and confused.

in the elimination room. Chris stood opposite of the bleachers were the 6 members of the Troubled Travelers were seated while he held a plate containing 5 bags of airline issued peanuts, each symbolizing the safety of one of its team members for the episode.

''Travelers. 2nd defeat in a row! That is not so good! But it is made worse by the fact that you HAVE to vote someone off tonight! And you cannot bribe yourself out of it this time!'' Chris snidely said as he looked over at Zoey, who just gave the host a neutral stare. ''Anyway, do I have to explain the process again?'' The Troubled Travelers just nodded no.

''My Great great…''

''Shush Staci! Now, on alphabetical order, go vote!''

* * *

(Voting cam, the less common brother of the Confessional cam, who he is very envious of.)

B: 'Stamps Scott's passport with a scowl on his face.'

(Static)

Brick: 'Stamps Staci's passport'

(Static)

Dawn: 'Stamps Scott's passport.

(Static)

Scott: Stamps Staci's passport.

(Static)

Staci: Stamps B's passport while chattering about her ancestors again.'

(Static)

Zoey: 'Dubs if she should stamp Scott's or Staci's passport. Then looks into the camera' I am going to regret this! 'And proceeds to stamps Staci's passport.'

(end Voting cam)

* * *

''Travelers. I tallied the votes. And the 1st barf bag full of airline issued peanuts that were taken out of business due to allergy related lawsuits go to: Dawn…'' Chris rapidly said as he threw the barf bag to the meditating moonchild. Who despite her closed eyes, caught it by just raising her arm.

''…B…'' he said as he threw the bag to B who just casually grabbed it out of the air.

''…Brick…'' he said as he threw his bag to the cadet, who gave an salute after he caught his peanuts.

''…And Zoey'' Chris said as he flung her bag to Zoey, and being barely able to catch it.

''And the last barfbag goes to:

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Scott)

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Staci)

''…''

''…''

''Scott!'' Chris said as he lobbed Scott's bag to him. handed Staci a parachute and positioned her before the plunger of shame. As Staci was still too shocked to get one herself.

''Anyone any last words to Staci?'' Chris asked the safe members of the Troubled Travelers while stepped back from the plunger of shame.

''Yeah, I do!'' Zoey said as she proudly stood up. Gaining the attention of everybody in the room. ''If it cheers you up a bit, you helped us out when we needed it!'' Zoey assured Staci, who grew a small smile on her face in return.

''And you talked to much!'' Scott nonchalantly added.

''Hm, If I am correct, pinball was invented by my great great great grandfather Pedro who…aaaah!'' Staci began, but could not finish as Chris pulled over the lever and sent her on an epic flight of at least 3000 FT., like the previous contestant did. Chris then dismissed the Troubled Travelers from the elimination deck.

The Troubled Travelers made their way to economy class. But Zoey was stopped by Mike, who stood around a corner.

''What a relief! You are safe!'' Mike said as he held Zoey by her hand and used his free hand to wipe the sweat of his eyebrows.

''What a relief! You're dressed again!'' Zoey purred in Mike's ear, Making him blush.

''You saw me in my suit, huh?'' Mike asked to Zoey, who just nodded

''And I Loved it!'' She whispered in Mike's ear as she kissed Mike on the lips. Mike, who was overwhelmed by the sudden kiss returned it when got himself back together and so the two of them had a hefty make out session resembling the ones from former contestants Bridgette and Geoff.

''Ah, Don't you just love young love?'' Chris said as he showed the scene on a TV screen in the cockpit of the plane with Chef beside him. ''But will these lovebird stay together? Or will they have a dramatic breakup?'' He asked the audience after switching off the TV screen ''And will the Troubled Travelers finally get to taste victory again? All these answers MIGHT be answered in the next episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

* * *

**AAAND cut!**

**As for the obligatory author notes:**

**[1] Lightning says a nearly exact line from the intro tune of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.**

**[2] I don't know if I am doing this fanservice thing here right, but please, don't hate me if I didn't!**

**[3] I hope by God that I described that right.**

**[4] the last time I looked it up, an orange aura has something to do with the reproductive organs. So you can decipher that Dawn sees that Zoey is…'ahem' aroused.**

**[5] I swear that I do not know if this is possible! And I am not perverted enough to find out! It is just played for laughs and for story progression!**

**[6] They indeed only affect dolphins. but the Total Drama universe already has the habit of breaking the laws of nature and such. And besides. This is MY story and MY laws shall be obeyed! MUHAHAHA!**

**[7] YAY for boring elevator scenes! If you need good background music, imagine the music that plays whenever Chris is advertising for his McLean brand stuff in Revenge of the island!**

**[8] Yes, you may consider this a public service announcement. And you better follow it! 'points threatening at reader'**

**[9] All hail Burning man!**

**[10] I dare you to find this one out yourself! It is not that hard!**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Cameron Dakota Jo Lightning Mike and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn Scott and Zoey**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria. Staci.**

**Whew! This one became longer than expected. 33 word pages on Calibri 12 and between 14K and 15K words written including author's input. I am really spoiling you people!**

**But anyway, Do not expect the next chapter to be this long, despite the fact that it is going to be a location that I should not have any trouble with writing for! 'slaps hand on mouth'**

**And Trent was the 1****st**** cameo appearance! And there was much rejoicing! Also, songs!**

**Read and Review and save a kitten! No wait, that sadly won't happen. But at least you'd make me happy! Oh, and I need help on the songs! If you want to help me, PM me!**

**Until next time! (around the 20****th**** of July)**

**De Balluh!**


	4. Amsterdamned

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**A wild chapter appears!**

**Did I say July the 20****th****? Yeah, It became a bit earlier, but that should not be much of a problem for you people. But it would have come a lot earlier if I wasn't pestered by these small writer blocks! Those kind where your inspiration gets drained for the rest of the day! Rah!**

**As for my reviewers:**

**Persephatta: Thank you for your loving review! I found the songs pretty embarrassing, especially the first one. The confessional cam messages are not my own idea though, it is Enigma Dragon warrior's idea! Check out his/her account + stories through my favorite authors list. I also 'borrowed' the author notes feature from him/her. Glad that you put my story in your favorite story list BTW!**

**Mrwanton: Oh, you should know what I have planned for them!**

**NTA FANFIC: Oregon? Hm, I do not have that location planned. I have one however, that otherwise might interest you!**

**The poll concerning your favorite scary location is still open to everyone! The current leaders are:**

**The Edinburgh vaults**

**And Edinburgh castle**

**They are the leaders with 1 vote each. And one vote came from me! Sad me! Other options include: the Cruise ship RMS queen Mary, the Essex county psychiatric hospital and your own input. So vote please! But note that the result will not mean that that location is set to become the next or even a location at all. Only if I can do something with it!**

**BTW. Did anyone notice that Lightning at one point referred Jo as a she last chapter? I noticed it too late, but I decided to keep it that way, as the actual show also makes errors. Its natural!**

**I updated the 1****st**** chapter to the quality and readability standards of the former chapter. The 2****nd**** one still has to be done.**

**Furthermore… oh wait, no more pre story notes! Just this:**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story**

**Rated T for possible violence, mild themes, stereotyping, and cheese! Because nobody likes cheese!**

**And now, I present you: My immortal! 'checks card' oh wait, wrong cue card. 'throws card away and takes another one out of his pocket' Total Drama Vengeance everyone!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 4: Amsterdamned**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. San Francisco! The sea! The hills! And the culture! And the contestants had to face it all! The Problematic Pilots victory streak remained as they won the 1st face-off and the advantage for the next challenge. Their trust among each other however, did not. As Jo tried anything to mess up Sam and Dakota's relationship by framing Sam for all kinds of nasty stuff. While the Pilots fought among themselves, the Troubled Travelers had to fight off the hippy zombies of the Haight! Due to them breaking the rules during their escape from the hippies. The Troubled Travelers lost both challenges and ultimately voted Staci off. It became a lot more quiet in the plane afterwards!''

''What spiffy location will we visit today? Will I be heralded as a god there? Find that out on the next episode of Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!'' Chris signed in the episode as the camera panned out to show the entire Total Drama Jumbo Jet, with the blue skies on the background when a soccer ball hits the wing of the plane, making it tilt a bit.

* * *

(Intro song. Not going to say it again anymore!)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots and The Troubled Travelers were eating their lunch in the mess hall. It was the usual meat slob that Chef always serves. And it was, as usual, not well received. Despite their buffet, the Problematic Pilots were in a good mood.

''2 victories in a row! That's my style of life!'' Jo boasted as she ate her meat slob.

''And all thanks to the Lightning!'' Lightning boasted as he flexed his muscles and kissed them.

''We did that together!'' Mike told the 2 jocks. Who just stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out in laughter. Leaving Mike and Cameron to glare at the sporty duo.

Sam was somewhere else with his mind, and not at his video games for once, but at Dakota. He couldn't help but look at her with a sad expression as he wondered how he could mess up with her so bad.

''Dakota, could you…'' Sam tried to ask to the fame monger, who sat on the opposite end of the table.

''Don't talk to me! Before I know it, I lose clothes, or smell like fish! Or anything worse!'' Dakota quickly replied. She then noticed that the rest of her teammates eyed her suspiciously. ''Oh, and here is the salt!'' She awkwardly said as she handed Sam the vial of salt.

''Thanks?'' Sam thanked Dakota, who flinched the very moment Sam started to emit noise from his mouth. Causing Sam to sigh,

* * *

(Confessional Cam. still a better love story then 'COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT')

Sam: 'he sighs deeply' I sometimes wish that relationships were just like in Assasims creed! [1] Talk, Talk, Joke, Talk, Compliment, Talk, Hug, Kiss, Marry! But it sadly just does not work that way!

(Static)

Dakota: I just cannot be careless anymore with Sam around after all that misery! I wonder why Sam suddenly became so… Different.

(Static)

Mike: Sam messed up big time with Dakota, and I always thought that we was so dedicated to her. Maybe it is this show that changes people. 'he nods disapprovingly'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''I swore that I had more food when I got it from Chef.'' Zoey said to her team

''It could have walked away! Does not surprise me from this food!'' Scott told Zoey while swaying his spoon into his food.

''I absolutely refuse to eat this!'' Dawn complained as she shoved her plate with mystery meat away from her.

''You can also refuse to eat that and just shove your plate away in silence!'' Scott practically yelled at her. When suddenly a raccoon swooped in from nowhere onto Scott's plate, grabbed the slob and ran off into the corner of the cafeteria and enjoyed its captured food. Scott jumped right after as a natural reaction.

After providing both teams with the entertainment of a teen chasing a rodent with his food, Scott managed to get it in a headlock. He then shocked everyone in the mess hall with the pocketknife he pulled from its signature area, Scott's pocket, and was about to slit the throat of the raccoon and would have certainly done it if Dawn did not walked over to Scott, and tapped him on his shoulder, losing his attention and grip on the raccoon as it managed to escape and jumped into Dawn's arms.

''Great! You made me losing it! Thanks a lot, you tree hugger!'' Scott scolded Dawn as she petted the raccoon she was holding.

''Scott, this creature is not only more innocent then you, it is also much smarter then you are! If you asked me for my plate of…'' Dawn said while twisting her hand in the air, looking for the right thing to say, ''Food, then the raccoon could eat yours and you could eat mine, without the needless chasing and scaring!'' Dawn finished as she pointed to the respective heaps of meat.

Scott huffed. ''Innocent, it's a ordinary thief, nothing more!'' Scott mumbled as he stood up. ''But what do you want me to do about it? Say sorry to the coon?''

''To start with!'' The moonchild bitterly replied.

Scott felt himself falling through the ground, but he did not show it. He bent his head to the raccoon, made deep eye contact, they both squeezed their eyes together and then Scott breathed in deeply.

''Sorry!'' Scott apologized to the raccoon. with a few drips of venom flowing out of his mouth. The Raccoon reacted by licking Scott's nose. Making some of the contestants awe at the cute sight as Scott and Dawn walked back to their place at the table with the raccoon still in Dawn's arms.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Remember kids! Raccoons are usually not that nice!)

Scott: So I flushed my honor down the drain. Was it worth it? I still have to decide that! As I could use it in a future scheme, and I already have one in mind! 'chuckles evilly'

(Static)

Raccoon: 'angrily Squeaks as it pumps a fist in the air until Chef Hatchet comes in and shoos the raccoon.

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Chris then walked in wearing a white sweater, a yellow rimmed bonnet and, to finish the outfit, a kilt with a red tartan pattern. This outfit made the contestants chuckle as Chris just frowned at their laughter.

''Children, I have an educational question for you; What is the longest English town name in the world?'' Chris asked the 2 teams.

''Toronto?'' Lightning optimistically asked, not aware that he gained a mix of annoyed and blank glares from his teammates and rivals alike.

''Almost Lighter! But the answer is,'' Chris then grabbed a piece of paper from under the kilt, disgusting mainly the female cast,

Chris had the biggest difficulty to read the long town name, [2] but when we was done, he left the contestants utterly flabbergasted at the impossible town name.

''That's a Gaelic name, are we going to Wales or Ireland or something this time?'' Cameron asked after he deciphered the town name.

''No! I just thought that a little bit educational material would do the show good! we are bound to land in the Netherlands!'' Chris announced.

''Netherland? but how can we travel to a place from a Peter Pot story? That's impossible! Even I know that and I am no science geek!'' Lightning asked to Chris. Making the contestants groan.

''That is NEVERland, Sweat for brains!'' Jo replied as she slapped Lightning's head to punish him for his stupidity, making Lightning growl softly.

''Anyway, no need to hold onto your seat this time! As we'll land on a perfectly maintained runway!'' Chris announcement was met with mild cheers from both teams, ''That means, Chef, I, and the Jet will land there! Not you!'' Chris added, transforming the cheers in jeers, as Chris guided them to the loading bay.

* * *

''To add a bit historical value to this show, you'll be landing in the Netherlands by parachute. Just like they did during a dark dark period about 68 years ago!'' Chris explained as he handed every contestant a parachute.

''You mean how the allied forces landed during operation market garden to defeat the Germans in world war 2?'' Brick asked. ''Because…'' Brick tried to continue when Chris placed a finger on his lips

''Ssh! some viewers do not like it if we mention it that way!'' Chris mentioned in a audible whisper.

''I did not expect that world war 2 knowledge from you Brick!'' Cameron interfered. This made Brick frown.

''Yeah, well they learn you more than just combat techniques! Sheesh! What do you people think I am? Some kind of brainless soldier?'' Brick asked to both the viewer and his fellow contestants. The contestants and Chris then nodded approvingly,

''You people so have a wrong image of me!'' He told them as he was about to jump out of the plane. Until Chris grabbed him by his shoulder to stop Brick.

''Not so fast, Forrest! Wait for your comrades to be ready to jump as well!'' Chris told Brick as the other contestants mentally and physically readied themselves for their jump.

Zoey was shaking noticeably. Mike noticed and walked over to console her.

''Don't worry Zoey, We've been through a lot more dangerous things than this!'' Mike tried to cheer her up.

''What do you mean with 'we've been through a lot'? Are you going to break up with me?'' Zoey snapped back.

''No! No!'' Mike stuttered as he held his hands up in defense. ''I'm just saying that we've done more dangerous things than this! Sorry!''

Zoey teared up slightly and pulled Mike in an embrace. ''No Mike, I'm sorry!''

''No problem sweetie!'' Mike said, albeit a bit uneasy. Every contestant then looked at the back of the cargo hold as the big back door opened. Revealing the earth below them.

''Alright, we are in the drop zone! GO! GO! GO!'' Chris yelled at the contestants as they ran to the door and jumped into the clouds. Many of them screaming in either joy, nerves or sheer craziness in their fall. Chris then scratched his chin after he switched back the switch to close the cargo door.

''Huh, that was easy. A bit TOO easy! I wanted Chef to throw them out of the plane, but they were already stupid enough to jump themselves!'' Chris told the audience as he grabbed a small black box with a red button from behind him. ''I wouldn't be freaking Christopher Judas Mclean if I would let them go unscratched from this on a golden plate served opportunity!'' Chris explained as he pressed the button as he chuckled while thinking about the effects.

* * *

The contestants were freefalling to the ground as most of them enjoyed their dive. Cameron already found it enough adrenaline and pulled the cord for the parachute. As it unfolded, Cameron heard a mechanic beep noise. He looked up to the parachute and saw that the parachute detached itself from Cameron's bag as he fell down while he was screaming horrified. The other contestants noticed Cameron falling by and decided to pull the cord of their respective parachute just to be sure. Just like Cameron though, the parachutes detached themselves from their backpacks and sent all the other contestants falling to the earth. currently without any means of breaking their fall.

''How high is the chance that we could see this coming?'' Mike asked the rest of the teens in a emotion devoid voice.

''I say 99,5 Percent!'' Cameron answered.

''Sounds valid'' Mike calmly said as he continued screaming after he said that,

''Hey come on! It could be worse! We could also have to dodge stuff during our fall to our death!'' Sam enthusiastically told the others.

''Don't help us deeper into our misery!'' Jo threatened the gamer.

After a few moments, they fell into a body of water that was deep enough to break their fall. As soon as they climbed out of the river, they laid themselves down in a field that was laying right next beside the river that was only separated by a levee. and on that levee stood a typical Dutch windmill.

''If we are in the Jet again, I'll personally give Chris a demonstration of how our fall went!'' Jo threatened.

''And if he really takes his time to get here, then I hope that there won't be any river to break his fall!'' Scott added.

''What should we do in the meantime?'' Sam asked his fellow contestants. Scott then took a card game out of nowhere.

''Want to learn Texas hold 'em?'' He offered to the rest of the contestants as he unpacked the cards.

''Beats sitting and doing nothing here.'' Sam answered as he, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron sat down beside Scott to play.

* * *

''I thought you said that Schiphol airport had perfect landing strips!'' Chef scolded Chris as Chef stopped the plane.

''I did, Chef.'' Chris said cynically as he narrowed his eyes. ''They would have been of better use if you actually landed on them instead of a meadow!'' Chris yelled at Chef as the camera panned out to reveal that the Total Drama Jumbo Jet indeed landed in a field about 300 FT away from the landing strip.

''Could have happened to anyone! I bet that this was not the first time that this happened!'' [3] Chef replied as they walked out of the cockpit.

* * *

Chris and Chef arrived at the same place at the contestants about 10 minutes after their purported crash landing. The contestants were relieved to see that they arrived so quickly, as they expected that they would take a while to arrive. Chris was eating a herring in the traditional way, holding it above your head as you let it slowly descend into your mouth.

''Boy! That fish stall near that Albert Geijn supermarket sure knows how to prepare herring!'' Chris chirped.

''I should not start about our near-death experience?'' Zoey half heartedly asked to Chris,

''Contracts!'' Chris said sternly as he brightened up again. ''Anyway. Welcome to the Netherlands, kids! Land of the cheese market, the windmills, dikes, soccer, orangegekte and wooden shoes!'' [4] Chris introduced the contestants on their new location while Chris wore a Dutch 'boerenkiel' outfit consisting of an old styled black farmer cap, a red kerchief around his neck, a blue polo shirt-like shirt, black pants and wooden shoes. The contestants had no idea how to react to his outfit

''Those shoes certainly do not look very comfortable.'' Dawn told Chris.

''Appearances deceive, Dawn! The real versions are indeed painful to wear, but believe me, the tourist versions from Volendam are as soft as silk! But you might get to feel that once the time comes!'' Chris answered as the contestants shuddered at the idea of wearing the wooden shoes.

Chris and Chef then directed the 2 teams to the levee as a intern came by driving in a garbage truck and dumped its load, mainly scrap metal, on a particular spot on the field as Chef hammered a wooden wall in the ground. Making 2 equal halves.

''Challenge time, kids! We have 3 challenges today and the team who wins 2 of them wins today's episode! along with the usual right to travel in 1st class, and a buffet of all sorts of Dutch cuisine! Such as licorice candy! Croquets, bitterballs, frikandels and much more!'' Chris told them as he held his hands behind his back. ''but first things first, your first challenge involves this dyke here…'' He said as he presented the levee, but it rather appeared that he pointed to Jo instead of the levee.

''Who are you calling dyke, Pretty boy?'' She angrily reacted to the host while clutching her fists and coming close to him before he could continue. Her sudden rage startled many of her fellow competitors.

''What are you talking about?'' Chris yelped out as he held his hands in front of him as defense. ''I just presented the dyke…'' But then Chris realized the mistake he made and chuckled. ''I was talking about this dyke!'' he explained as he patted the levee, ''Not about you! Though I understand why you thought I did!'' Chris said, making many of the contestants and Chef Hatchet laugh until Jo looked back at the contestants with a very threatening look on her face, silencing them directly.

* * *

(Confessional Cam. Smartasses will be forcefully removed!)

Jo: 'stands upright with her fists balled' I swear if Chris, or anybody for that matter makes another of those wisecracks again, I'll beat the living life out of them! 'she roars as she punches the camera, breaking it'

(Static)

Chef: 'Installing a new camera, giving it an extreme close-up to his face as he hums'

(End Confessional Cam.)

* * *

''Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted,'' Chris focused the attention on him again while he shot a nasty glare at Jo, ''I call the first challenge: The Hans Brinker memorial challenge! And it involves all of you as you try to prevent this dyke from breaking using all kinds of stuff ranging from dirt to stuff from that scrapheap over there! Once you think that it can hold itself without the whole team holding on your construction, you report to me to win the challenge!'' Chris explained. ''Any Questions?'' Chris then asked to the contestants. Cameron rose his hand again. Making Chris nod disapprovingly, ''Why is it always you that has a question? Is this some kind of running joke?'' Chris asked to the camera crew while he spread his arms. The camera nodded declining to Chris, who just frowned and rolled his eyes.

''But the dyke seems perfectly fine!'' Cameron then asked his question.

''I already thought about that! Chef!'' Chris called Chef who walked from behind Chris to the dyke and used a hand drill to create 2 small holes in it, making the water come out of them almost directly.

''Problematic Pilots to the right side of the fence, Troubled Travelers to the left!''Chris ordered to the teams, and they did as they was told. ''Challenge starts in 3…2…1…'' The teams readied themselves as Chris counted down. ''...And Go!''

* * *

''I have an awesome idea!'' Sam optimistically announced. After his announcement, he put his finger in the hole, and the water stopped flowing out. [5]

''That's your awesome idea?'' Jo asked, clearly unimpressed to which Sam nodded. His teammates looked a bit clueless about Sam's solution.

''But Sam, we have to go back to Chris together! We have to make something to stop the water from pouring out!'' Cameron added.

''Lightning has a idea!'' The jock said as he walked over to Sam and crouched under him. ''Let me make you a hole where the water can go back in the river!'' and then Lightning started digging a bigger hole in the dyke. Making Lightning's team gasp.

''LIGHTNING! DON"T…'' Cameron tried to warn the jock, but before he could finish his warning, Lightning dug deep enough and a jet of water shot out of the hole and made Cameron fall of his feet.

''Did I do something wrong?'' Lightning asked to his team, not aware that he made it all worse.

''Normally, I would scold you and throw the most valid insults to your head. But we have a challenge to win so I'm just ignoring it for now!'' Jo said as she had put 2 fingers in her eyes out of sheer frustration. ''Pointy! Game Geek! Come with me,'' She ordered Mike and Sam, ''Doll, Sweathead, pencil pusher, try to stop that river from moving to our ground!'' she addressed to Lightning, Cameron, and Dakota.

''But do I really have to…'' Dakota tried to ask

''YES!'' Jo roared back, prompting Dakota to quickly help her fellow teammates out of fear as Jo turned to the pile of trash and ran toward it. ''Let's try to find something that can help us clean up this mess!'' She said as the trio ran to the pile of trash.

* * *

At the same moment at the Travelers side of the dyke, Brick, Scott, and Zoey did their best to prevent the water from flowing out. As Brick did a similar thing as Lightning and made the hole bigger. While B and Dawn were inspecting the scrapheap.

''If you are done contemplating the fate of used metal, you can come and help us! Only if you want of course!'' Zoey yelled unusually sarcastic for her at the 2 idle members of the Troubled Travelers.

''Ssh! B is thinking on his idea!'' Dawn replied as B walked over the pile of Scrap metal and started digging into it as Dawn walked back to her team with a slab of metal to help her team with. B then pulled out a big rusty machine like object from the pile and examined it. B then took out several tools out of his jacket and started tinkering on the object.

''What is he doing?'' Brick asked as he turned around from his attempt to stop the water.

''B tries to construct a water pump to help us win this challenge.'' Dawn explained

''Clever boy.'' Scott honestly remarked.

B then dragged a large hose out of the pile and assembled it to the machine. B then signaled Brick to come over and to help B to push the machine to the hole in the dyke. When the custom made water pump was close enough, Dawn made sure the hose was on the hole. B then flipped the power switch, but much to the panic of the Travelers, the machine did nothing.

''What's the problem B? can't your machine run on brain power only?'' Scott snidely remarked followed by a few chuckles. B became enraged by this remark and ran over to Scott and punched him, making him fall of his feet. It took the combined effort of Brick, Zoey and Dawn to hold B back from Scott

''Calm down B. I am sure that you can make it work!'' Dawn encouraged B, who was still wheezing hatefully, calmed down and patted Dawn on her head.

''Can't we use that mill or something?'' Zoey suggested as she pointed to a nearby windmill. B brightened up as he pointed rather complimentary to Zoey and ran into the nearby mill as he got an idea. Dawn walked over to Scott in the meantime.

''B said all kinds of nasty words that I won't repeat to you!'' Dawn said to Scott as she helped him back on his feet again.

''Automatism.'' Scott plainly replied as he dusted himself off.

''But do you want it changed? Your aura says it does!'' Dawn hopefully said as she laid a hand on Scott´s shoulder.

''You know what? if I need your help on this, you'll hear from me, okay?'' Scott offered to Dawn, Who casted a smile as she nodded in agreement and turned around to wait for B. unaware that Scott casted a devious smile behind her back.

* * *

(Confessional cam. People hardly ever change. Deal with it! 'cocky walk')

Scott: all part of my plan! But I do have to work on my aura thingy! I almost dropped my disguise there! 'He reads a book that is titled 'feigning feelings for aura readers. part I'

(Static)

Dawn: Scott is making progress to a happy life for himself and others! First he rudely declined my offer, and now he'll take it into consideration! I noticed something weird in his aura for a second though. 'She scratches her chin'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots managed to make a somewhat rickety looking structure of scrap metal that consisted of a metal plate over the hole that was supported by a wooden bar.

''And that is how we do it! Good thinking Cam!'' Sam cheered.

''I don't know Sam, I have the idea that I missed something in my calculations.'' Cameron reacted, studying the notes he made in the dirt to check for any faults.

''No time to check! We have to report to Chris!'' Lightning said as he grabbed Cameron by the back of his hood and dragged Cameron with him to the host of the show.

''Problematic Pilots reporting for victory!'' Mike cheered as Chris stood up out of his lawn chair and inspected the Pilots' structure from where he stood. He saw a few leaks and it appeared that it would give in any second.

''I don't know what to think about it Pilots. It looks kind of rickety to me!'' Chris said as he walked over to the structure to kick it, breaking it and making water flow out as fast as it did before.

''Fail! Try again!'' Chris ordered to the Pilots, much to their protest.

The Problematic Pilots tried to rebuild what looked able to be rebuild as Cameron checked his calculations again. When he found something odd.

''Hey!'' He angrily yelled, catching the attention of his team. ''Who took away the mass calculations and drew a big smiley face in its place?'' he Angrily asked his team. To which Lightning raised his hand with a dumb/guilty smile.

''Lightning accidentally stepped on them! And this would fix it!'' He defended himself as he held his hands in front of him in defense.

''Fix it?'' Cameron came close the jock, who was unfazed by Cameron's scowl, ''You just ruined our chances to win this challenge! Those calculations took more than 10 killing minutes to write down! And you just ruined it!'' Cameron yelled out as he parked a finger on Lightning's nose. ''By the power of Pythagoras!'' He then cursed out of sheer frustration.

''Chill out Cam,'' Mike tried to calm his friend.

''Yeah, this tantrum makes look like an even bigger nerd!'' Jo needlessly added.

''And maybe it isn't too late!'' Dakota motivated Cameron as she put an hand on his shoulder as they looked over to the side of the Troubled Travelers to see how they were doing. And they looked in shock to see that B used the Windmill to power the water pump as it spewed out water from the hole back in the river as B softly tapped his own head with a wrench while the other members of his team cheered at both B and their victory. Chris then walked over the Troubled Travelers with a megaphone.

''And I declare the Troubled Travelers the winners of the first challenge!'' He spoke through the megaphone, Making the Pilots groan in annoyance as Jo ran over to Chris.

''But you broke our dam! And they didn't even came to you!'' Jo objected.

''They didn't need to!'' She said to her, still using the megaphone. ''They already proved that their machine could do it without their help! It was obvious!'' Chris continued as Jo covered her ringing ears due to standing so close to the megaphone Chris was speaking through.

''All your fault!'' Cameron scolded Lightning as Cameron gave Lightning a hoof in the kiwi's making him fall on his knees as he clutched to his crotch while Cameron angrily walked away, leaving his teammates impressed and a little bit scared.

* * *

(Confessional cam. No weenies allowed! And I am talking about YOU, Lightning!

Cameron: Did I kick Lightning in his kiwi's? I never thought that I had the power or the guts to do that! It felt awesome! 'Smiles for a while as he bends forward to puke'

(Static)

Mike: 'impressed' Impressive, Cameron!

(Static)

Lightning: 'Still clutching to his crotch with a squeaky voice' Another low blow has been dealt to the Lightning! 'Squeals'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Pilots, Travelers, jump onto this elongated golf cart to go to your next challenge!'' Chris ordered the 2 teams, who obeyed his order and got onto the golf cart, which drove them to a nearby city. That particular city would be Amsterdam.

* * *

Chef was driving the contestants through the city of Amsterdam. Many contestants were looking around for the sights and for a possible advantage in a next challenge, some were not. A few of these were Zoey and Dawn. Zoey was just looking around with her arms crossed and with a big scowl on her face.

''Your are very grouchy.'' Dawn told Zoey, who looked up at the moonchild.

''I already knew.'' Zoey replied in a sarcastic yet polite fashion that was not very rude as the redhead still appreciated Dawn's company, despite her purported grumpy mood.

''But I could not read why you were grouchy.'' Dawn replied back as she previously read Zoey's aura.

''I don't know, I have the ominous feeling that something terrible is going to happen between Mike and me.'' Zoey said as she turned from grouchy to sad.

''What did I say back in 1st class?'' Dawn asked to Zoey as she tapped her shoulder to console her.

''Whew!'' Zoey whipped some fake sweat of her head, ''that was a long time ago. Don't worry?'' Zoey replied. Cheering up a bit.

''Exactly!'' Dawn replied. This left Zoey a whole lot happier again as both Zoey and Dawn returned to the sightseeing of the city.

* * *

Jo and Lightning sat beside each other as Jo nudged Lightning. Catching his attention.

''Cameron is one little prick, isn't he?'' Jo whispered to Lightning as they both looked over to Cameron. ''I mean, I would be pissed off to if someone threw food at me, or kicked me in the nuts, or stole my prize money!'' Jo continued, making Lightning angrier with every example she made.

''You're right Jo! Next time we get the possibility, we'll dump him!'' Lightning assured Jo as they shook hands on their proposal.

* * *

(Confessional cam. There is the good ol' deal with the devil again!)

Lightning: I hear you all think. 'mimics a fake voice' Oh, Lightning helped Joe voting someone off! While Lightning tries to ditch him! 'he does his normal voice again' But that is NOT going to happen! because I'll round up some dudes In the meantime to side with me against him! Now that is strategy Lightning style! 'Flexes his muscles too hard, making his shirt rip' Sha-BAM!

(Static)

Jo: Life lesson: When you discuss your plans in the can cam, viewers, close the door! Anyway, now that the whole team is one big web of alliances, a cold war between my soon to be feuding teammates will ensue, and I will come out as the victor!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Mike eyed the two jocks as they shared a handshake to seal their proposal. He did not know what they were talking about, but he did not trust their handshake much.

Cameron sighed in awe as he admired the architecture of the Amsterdamish neighborhoods they were driving through.''Amsterdam. City of Rembrant van Rhijn. Tolerance. And...''

''...Legalized drug use!'' Dakota interupted him. Which made Cameron roll his eyes. ''I would love to shock the paparazzi with that!'' She said to herself ffull of delight.

''Yes. That one too!'' Cameron said somewhat numbly before Mike tapped Cameron's shoulder.

''Cam, I think Jo and Lightning are rounding up against you!'' Mike whispered in his friend's ear.

''Does not surprise me, they both hate me! And the only way to counter them, is to make our own alliance! What do you say?'' Cameron asked as he whispered back to Mike in an unsuspicious manner.

''How are we going to do that?'' Mike asked back in an equally silent and unsuspicious fashion.

''We'll team up with Sam and Dakota, and then we'll decide who to vote for! It cannot possibly go wrong!'' Cameron assured his friend, not really aware that Jo caught them dealing as she looked without either Cameron or Mike noticing her. Jo then nudged Lightning again.

''Hey Lighter, Pointy and four-eyes over there are making deals to ditch us! If you join them, you can sow confusion among their little alliance and then we'll take them out one weakling by the other! What do you say?'' Jo half-whispered to Lightning. Trying to stay nondescript.

''Lightning's on it!'' Lightning replied as he was about to stand up when Jo stopped him.

''Not now! Too suspicious! Wait for the right moment!'' Jo instructed him as she pulled him back in his seat. ''I'll hook in saddlebag and pinkie pie while you do your deal of the job!'' she said to Lightning as he flashed an evil wink to the camera, unbeknownst to Jo.

* * *

The contestants got off the cart after Chef stopped on a square in a neighborhood filled with houses in traditional Dutch architecture. Everyone noted that it was quite crowded and that many of the people wore orange clothing or even had silly novelty items in an orange color.

''What is this madness?'' Brick asked as he franticly looked around into the crowd.

''Koninginnedag, Brick! The Dutch become one crazy folk when it is either the 30th of April or whenever their soccer-team has to play a match!'' Chris explained the cadet, who was now cowering in fear.

''But they are acting so crazy! Why are they doing this?'' Brick asked the host in a lament.

''Has something to do with their queen I think.'' Chris answered. Raising his shoulders in reply.

''Kingdom?'' Sam asked, mildly baffled.

''Well, not a kingdom in the sense of a 'monarch of total control'.'' Dakota explained. Making the general focus turn on her. ''The royal family of the Netherlands, the house of Orange Nassau holds more of a ceremonial function than a practical one. Yes, Queen Beatrix currently is the queen of the kingdom, but only has influence when forming a government. The queen herself has furthermore, hardly any power. Despite the lack of ruling power, the royals are still well respected and admired people.'' Dakota explained to the rest of the cast. Who were in a total loss for words at the great knowledge of the fame monger, who generally was thought to be a bit of an airhead.

''Dakota how do you know all this stuff?'' Scott asked, still baffled by her explanation.

''Are you kidding me? I love royalty!'' She squealed.

''Well excuse me princess!'' [6] Scott sarcastically replied before Chris cut them off.

''Before we trail off again, there are 5 gouda cheeses with my face on it spread around in this quarter. And I am ordering you all to retrieve 3 of them using these cheese detectors!'' Chris explained as Chef gave the 2 teams each one cheese detector.

''How do they work?'' Sam asked in confusion.

''It starts to beep as soon as you are in a 150 FT. radius of the chip in the cheese!

''Huh, easy!'' Lightning cockily shrugged as he scratched his chest with his knuckles in a confident way.

''But did I already told you that two of your teammates have to wear these?'' Chris slyly asked Lightning as he squeezed his eyes together and stepped aside to show two red cheese carriers placed directly behind the host. [7] The contestants stared in confusion as they could not figure out what for contraptions it were.

''What in games name is that thing?'' Sam asked Chris, not sure if Sam should be horrified, worried, confused or all of the former about the cheese carriers

''Ever heard of the cheese market of Alkmaar?'' Chris asked all the contestants in general, to which most of them nodded in denial. ''Yeah, hardly did I either.'' Chris just nonchalantly shrugged as he was about to continue when Jo interrupted him.

''But how do you wear these corny things?'' Jo asked as she, just like most of the contestants were inspecting the cheese carriers.

''Swing those suspenders around your shoulders!'' Chris explained in an annoyed tone as he continued were he left off before the interruption. ''2 of your teammates have to wear them during this part of today's challenge which I would like to call: Gouda grab!'' He triumphantly explained as B and Brick for the Troubled Travelers and Lightning and Jo for the Problematic Pilots hung the suspenders on their shoulders, nearly directly noticing the weight that was placed on their respective shoulders.

''Is there some kind of metal cutting into my shoulders?'' Brick asked through a hiss of pain to Chris, who just laughed.

''Funny that you mention that, Brick! We originally planned to do so, but then I figured out that we could use that metal for more cruel ways to torture you! '' Chris said like it was nothing, which made the contestants groan. ''But enough chatter.'' Chris took a more serious stance again, ''Like I said before, if your team get 3 of the five cheeses, you´ll just have to get back to me and then you´ll win the 2nd challenge.'' Chris made clear, ''But remember Pilots, if the Travelers win this challenge, then you´ll go to the elimination deck straight away!'' Chris added as he took his cork gun again and indirectly forced the 2 teams to ready themselves for the start. When Chris shot, both the Pilots and the Travelers ran off in different directions, just like the crowd of celebrating Dutchmen did, screaming as a half dozen police officers ran toward the host and the chef and surrounded them, prompting them to raise their hands in the air and surrender (not that there was a remote chance that there would be a fight).

''I think that we should really find another way to start challenges!'' Chris whispered to Chef, to which Chef nodded in agreement as Chris dropped his cork gun.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had not found any of the cheeses after 5 minutes into the challenge. And thus their cheese detector stayed dormant. But the Pilots were then alerted when it suddenly started to vibrate and beep violently. And when they looked around, they spotted a gouda cheese on the chimney of a terraced house with a ladder conviently placed right beside it to get up on the roof. Jo raised an arm to stop her teammates from walking to the ladder. Making them walk into each other.

Mike rubbed his chin after he walked into Lightning, ''Why'd you do that?'' He asked Jo irate as he stood back up on his feet again.

''The cheese just sits up there! No traps, no rabid animals, nothing!'' Jo said, ''Chris knowing he would make sure that we could not get it without at least one of us getting seriously injured!'' Jo explained. To which her teammates agreed.

''They must be hidden from our view!'' Cameron replied, while pointing at several possible locations for traps. Jo then smiled evil and pushed Cameron forward.

''And we have a volunteer!'' She prestigiously announce to her team as Cameron turned around and got angry.

''Are you saying that I'm expendable?'' he angrily asked Jo, being more aggressive than usual. Jo was surprised by the outburst of the bubble boy, but was furthermore not really intimidated.

''Well let's be honest quad eyes, you all can't risk getting me and Lightning hurt don't you?'' Jo objected as she addressed her argument to her entire team. Cameron just fumed with anger and injustice.

''What makes you jocks think that you are so important?'' He angrily asked both Jo and Lightning as he raised his fists in the air.

''It is a written law that the strong dominate the weak! And when I have won this show, I'll write on the next page that the weak will henceforth be used as test subjects!'' Jo angrily yelled back as they got their faces close together.

''That's cruel!'' Dakota whined. Which got both Jo and Cameron out of their rage for a few seconds as they were confused by Dakota's airheaded remark. But before Jo and Cameron could continue ranting, Mike got in between them.

''Quit it! Both of you! I'll get the cheese!'' Mike volunteered, which calmed Cameron down greatly.

''Nice to know that there are still honest people here!'' Cameron said in his usual calm voice again as he patted Mike's shoulder.

''Hey!'' Sam and Dakota yelled in unison, as they did not know that Cameron's compliment was also addressed to them.

''Same for you two!'' he assured them. Which cheered them up again.

''I'll be back in a few seconds!'' Mike said as he walked over to the ladder and began to climb it. He walked over the rooftop with uttermost care not to lose his balance and to fall off. Mike reached his hand out to grab the cheese, but he accidentally pushed it into the chimney. The other Pilots groaned in reaction to this.

''Oh for the love of...'' Mike said annoyed before he popped his upper torso through the chimney. But when he did, he leaned to far into it and fell forward through the chimney screaming. The Pilots winced in reply. Mike's scream was then interupted by a dull impact noise. They stared at the house for a few seconds until Mike came sprinting out of the front door holding the cheese while he's covered in soot as the puported residents of the house threw all kinds of stuff after Mike to scare him off, managing to throw a pan in the back of his head.

''That hurt!'' Mike yelled back at the residents as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Hey, what would you do if a burglar broke into your home in Santa Claus style?'' Jo sardonically told Mike.

''I wouldn't call them 'Sinterklaas' or something and trying to harass him. I'm sure about that!'' Mike grumpily responded as he laid the cheese on the carrier. They then heard police sirens. [8]

''I think that we should go now! I'm sure the cops here won't be taking kindly to alleged burglary!'' Cameron concluded as the Pilots ran off into an alleyway.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Does not support freelance burglary)

Sam: I always wondered how Chris manages to get away with some of those challenges! I mean, he could be imprisoned for years!

(Static)

Chris: Let's say that my hair gel is the second biggest expense post of this season!

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers had not much luck either. they had not yet found any Goudas as they ran alongside the famous channels of Amsterdam when they reached a drawbridge, and decided to catch their breath, and in B's and Brick's case, undid the cheese carrier, as the two teens had sore shoulders from the painful suspenders.

''If I was cheese, where would I be?'' Zoey asked her team from the perspective of the cheese.

''A cheese market?'' Brick answered a bit unsure.

''Bingo! We just have to find a cheese market and we have our cheese!'' Zoey confidently told her team.

Scott breathed in and looked like he was to say something positive, but when he started talking, he fell back into his mean demeanor. ''And do you know where there are such markets?'' Scott half sarcastically half seriously asked. Zoey's positive mood dropped when she could not think of any cheese markets held in a city she hardly knew.

''I can show you where a market is!'' someone told the Troubled Travelers, and when they turned around, they saw a girl about their age with her neck length brown hair tied in a small ponytail as she wore a red vest with sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a black tank top along with dark blue jeans and tan colored leather boots. She also wore a necklace with a star of David attached to it. [9]

Scott squeezed his eyes together in suspicion. ''Are you one of Chris's decoys?'' he asked in a suspicious audible whisper.

''Does she even know who Chris Mclean is?'' Brick asked as he questioned Scott's suspicions.

''Of course I do! And with me about 5,6 million other people in this wonderful country!'' The girl cockily replied as she crossed her arms. ''Come on! Canada isn't the only country that airs your suffering on national television!'' She added.

''They don't?'' Zoey asked in reply, astonished.

''Come on! For what other would Chris Mclean be so rich? TV commercials?'' She huffed, ''I saw them on the web, and believe me, if acting equaled salary, then he did not amass his fortune on that!'' Georgina then chuckled a bit at her own comparison.

''Look, Georgina, we are trailing off. You could tell us a market was, right?'' Dawn interfered, apparently already knowing the name of the girl. Which caught her off guard.

''Of course, follow me!'' she said after which she started walking. Only to stop after a few feet to turn to Dawn. ''Did you just said my name without even knowing it?'' Georgina asked Dawn with subtle amazement.

''But I already knew! I've read your aura!'' She answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Georgina then facepalmed. ''Of course, aura reader. Should've known.'' She plainly said as she removed her hand of her forehead.

''Yeah, I got that often last season!'' Scott added, Which made Dawn frown at Scott, who just cockily smiled back at her.

''But enough chats. Follow me!'' Georgina said as she resumed walking, with the Troubled Travelers close behind her.

* * *

Georgina led the Troubled Travelers to a street corner where she halted them.

''Around this corner is a free market!'' Georgina told the Troubled Travelers.

''Do they sell cheese there?'' Zoey asked reply.

''Uh, no.'' Georgina answered as she realized that she might have directed the Travelers to a market they were not looking for. ''They sell all kinds of stuff here. Antiques, games, toys, but I honestly have to say that I've hardly ever saw them selling cheese!'' She sheepishly confessed.

Scott moved close to Georgina, ''Couldn't you have said that earlier?'' He then asked her very agitated. In response, Georgina shoved Scott back.

''Hey, Flodder, I did not hear that you were looking for a cheese market specifically! All I heard is that you were looking for a market!'' She calmy defended as she frowned.

''What in heck's name is a Flodder?'' Scott furiously asked her got as he close to her again. ''If it is some crazy word for fodder, then you can…'' Scott tried to counter her insult until Zoey got between the 2 of them.

''It does not matter!'' Zoey assured Georgina, ''How big could this market anyhow be?'' She cockily said as she walked around the corner. Zoey's face then flushed as the camera panned out to reveal a street that was closed for cars where small stands were set up.

''Well, I guess this big.'' Brick answered Zoey's rhetorical question.

Zoey then turned back to Georgina, still with a bit of a flushed face. ''We'll deal it off ourselves here, thanks for your help Georgina!'' Zoey thanked her.

''No problem!'' Georgina said as she walked away.

''She says no problem. But I am pretty sure that this is a big problem.'' Scott summed up the situation. ''How on earth are we going to find a cheese on a market that possibly does not even sell them?''

B then tapped his lips as he tried to think of a idea. When he thought of one, he made all kinds of gestures.

''If we go into the market from different sides, we'll cover the most ground.'' Dawn translated for the rest of her team.

''Sounds good.'' Brick concluded as the 5 members of the Troubled Travelers split up into different directions.

* * *

Scott was scanning every stand and stall he could find at the market. He was not really impressed with the stuff that they tried to sell, as Scott recognized the majority of the goods to be old junk that laid in the attics of their owners as the people probably sold them to make more space in their homes. But so far Scott had looked around, he did not see anything that looked like a Gouda cheese with an Chris face on it. He decided to take a quick break by buying some cola that a kid was selling. Scott hoped that the kid would not notice that Scott paid with Canadian Dollars instead of Euro's.

''B's plan was good, until he forgot the part about the cheese detector! Geniuses suck!'' Scott lamented as he drank his beverage, but then he spotted the cheese in question in a stall directly opposite of him. He quickly slammed down his cola and ran to the salesman.

''Sir, how did you get that cheese?'' Scott rudely asked the vendor. Who had an dark skin tone and had a cigarette in his mouth.

''Some man gave it to me.'' The man numbly answered.

''Let me guess, black gelled hair, blue shirt, tan pants, and possibly gay?'' Scott guessed as he thought that Chris gave the man the cheese to add challenge.

''No, a dark skinned man with a small stache' with an chef hat, an apron and a very pushy nature!'' the man replied. Describing the appearance of Chef Hatchet.

''Is also good, I give you 2 dollars!'' Scott quickly offered.

''If you think of staying that low, you can better go now!'' the man threatened as his lived up. ''And I only takes Euro's!'' The man added.

Scott had to think of something clever to outsmart the man. He searched his pockets and he got an idea. He pulled out his pocket knife he always carries with him. ''You see this knife?'' Scott asked as he presented his knife to the salesman. ''This knife was used during the Canadian-American war! It's owner killed 27 Americans as he used another knife to skin the potatoes for dinner! This blade is history!'' Scott lied.

The man seemed to gradually fall for the lies. ''But it looks pretty modern, and why would you trade it for a cheese like these?'' the man questioned to Scott.

''I really need that cheese to win a competition! And the knife was restored, because it was worn out! So, do we have a deal?'' Scott slyly asked.

The man thought for a minute and shook Scott's hand in approval of the deal as Scott handed him the knife and the man gave Scott the cheese.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Ga de volgende keer je moeder maar een loer draaien! Don't say a word! You did not understand Jack of what stood here, right?)

Scott: everything can be bought! Even without money! 'he laughs a little as he becomes serious again' But they owe me a new knife now!

(end Confessional cam.)

* * *

When the Troubled Travelers rendezvoused. They were more than happy to see that Scott had their team's first cheese. Scott then laid the cheese on the cheese carrier, which made Brick yelp out in pain.

''Toughen up a bit! Are you a cadet?'' Scott mocked Brick, who just bit his lip in pain as they walked away from the market in search of their next cheese.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were also running alongside the channels in the hope that their Cheese detector would go off. But they had no success so far.

''This is so hopeless!'' Dakota complained, ''We could run around for days. And that would pretty much screw up my appearance!'' Dakota continued as she checked her face with her pocket mirror.

Sam chuckled ''I doubt that! I have the feeling that you still would look awesome!'' Sam tried to flirt with Dakota. Who giggled and slightly blushed in response.

''Aw!'' she cooed as she moved over to Sam and hugged him. Sam took a next step and lifted Dakota up, which made her blush even more. Jo did not like the sight of this for her plan and was about to give Sam a stomp in his spine. But when Sam walked into a small pole that was standing on the street, Sam yelped in pain as he flinched and dropped Dakota on the hard street pavement. Jo laughed as she did not had to do a thing this time to help her with her schemes.

''Sam! How could you?'' Dakota scolded the game nerd as she rubbed her slightly sore back.

''You ever been hit in the nuts?'' Sam said as he clutched onto his crotch, ''It hurts!''

''Would I like to remind you that I do not have nuts?'' Dakota angrily retorted.

''No, you have melons!'' Lightning inappropriately added. Which made the entire team look at him in stupidity. Dakota then walked over to Lightning and slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand imprint there as she walked ahead.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What the deal anyway with all those fruit and vegetable inuendo's?)

Lightning: 'Rubs his sore spot' But we were only talking about fruit! 'whines'

(end Confessional cam)

* * *

''I see our next cheese!'' Jo exclaimed as she spotted their next cheese on the back of a tourist vessel that was cruising through the channels.

''But how do we get it?'' Mike asked her.

''Watch me!'' Jo replied as she ran to a jet ski and ignited the engine. She yelled a warrior scream after which she sped after the tourist vessel. When both Jo and the boat were out of sight. The Pilots decided to sit down and take a small break. Their sit was a short one as Sam spotted a familiar person.

''Wait, isn't that?'' Sam paused as the other Pilots looked over to where Sam pointed, ''Anne Maria?'' He exclaimed which made Mike sweat uncomfortably.

''Anne, An-n Maria?'' Mike stuttered as all the Pilots ran over to Anne Maria, who was looking into an clothing store. She did not acknowledge her fellow teammates until they stood beside her.

''What a all you people doin' in this neighborhood?'' She asked her former teammates. Surprised by the fact that she did not expect to see her team back so quickly.

''That is a question that is better suited against you Anne Maria!'' Cameron calmly countered.

''When I was booted off that cruddy old plane, they picked me up with a helicopter!'' Anne Maria started telling.

''And then what?'' Dakota asked.

* * *

(Flashback)

Anne Maria undid her parachute after she safely landed on the earth. Nearly directly after her landing, a helicopter appeared and 2 interns stepped out, grabbed her by her arms and prompted her to come with them.

''Oh no! I did not went to Europe without visiting Rome!'' She Proclaimed as she kicked the shins of one of the interns and hoofed the other one in the nuts as she walked away.

(End Flashback)

* * *

''But how did you get here in Amsterdam?'' Cameron asked again.

''I heard about a Venice of the north, so hitched a hike with a few truckers, not the smartest move, but hey, I got here.'' She said, which horrified the present Pilots a bit as they imagined the most horrendous events they could think of. ''But so far, the city's a big bummer! No one speaks Italian here and the fashion is flat out appalling!'' She complained. She then saw Mike among the Pilots and walked over to him and started to seduce him. Much Mike's discomfort. ''Hey Vito, honey, you came back for me?'' She purred in his ear.

''U-u-uh, no, we found you!'' Mike stammered out. Anne Maria then stopped flirting with Mike and shrugged.

''Ugh! Call me when Vito's out again instead of this shaky wimp!'' She complained as Jo came back with the cheese.

''Hey, Tan Can! Long time no see!'' Jo half heartedly greeted Anne Maria as Jo laid the cheese on the platform and lifted her suspenders on her shoulders again.

''I wish I coulda say the same against you, Sweatball! But luckily I don't have to! because I'll be moving on!'' Anne Maria was about to walk away when Jo grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

''Oh no, You are coming with us!'' Jo said as they all started walking again.

''Why that so?'' Lightning asked

''Because maybe we can reel in a reward for doing so or something!'' Jo whispered to him as they ran off to an unknown location again. But Mike paused for a moment and took his potion out of the pocket of his pants and uncorked the bottle.

''I'll have to take the risk!'' Mike nervously said as he chugged the whole bottle down in one gulp. After a few seconds, he let out a scream that was heard by the other Pilots as they grouped around Mike's unconscious body.

* * *

(in Mike's head.)

''back in my head! What am I doing here?''

''Waitin' to get beatn'!''

Mike turned around to see that his 4 other personalities surrounded him.

''You kids always stay to long at the wheel!'' Chester complained in his elderly voice.

''When I could be you, I would've be world famous already!'' Svetlana added. A lasso was then thrown around Mike's body, tying his arms as he was pulled back by Manitoba Smith.

''I hope that this dill understands already that we just waited for a wobbly moment where we could beat him and take over!'' Manitoba said. Making it all clear for Mike.

''I've beaten the 4 of you before, and I'd do it again!'' Mike assured his personalities.

''But Pasty Chick is not here to save you this time! And besides, that potion made us stronger than you! Especially since you're just a pathetic, nervous, weak guy right now!'' Vito arrogantly said.

''Prove that!'' Mike hissed as he gestured the 4 personalities to get him. After which Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba, but not Vito dived on Mike to assault him. After a few moments, Mike was beaten. But his three attackers were severely weakened by their attack. After which Vito saw his chance and attacked the other personalities. Who were on their turn beaten by Vito, who seemed to have this planned all along.

''Anne Maria, here I come! WHOOOOOOOO!'' Vito yelled as he regained consciousness in Mike's body.

* * *

''Mike. Are you alright?'' Cameron asked Vito.

''As alright as my shining tan!'' Vito replied. Startling the Pilots as Vito spoke with a wholly different accent than Mike while he threw off his shirt.

''Vito!'' Anne Maria squealed as she embraced Vito and started to make out on the pavement.

''I told you, do not poke him with a stick!'' Sam whispered to Lightning, who felt a bit guilty by his actions.

''If you lovebirds are done. We have cheese to find!'' Jo ordered.

Vito then quit his make out session and pointed at Jo. ''Nobody tells me what to do! And especially not some She-male!'' He said, which made Jo growl. ''But to celebrate that I am back, I'll listen to you, this once!'' he said as they ran off again.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Heeeerrrre's Anne Maria!)

Jo: Pointy acted strange after he passed out. 'shrugs' But hey, that's usual with his strange acts! And about Anne Maria? She starts fighting with practically everybody! That promotes a bad atmosphere in the team! 'Laughs evily'

(Static)

Sam: Mike's been acting strange since he passed out. I wonder what has gotten into him, kissing Anne Maria and all. I thought he was with Zoey!

(Static)

Cameron: This is bad! Mike must've taken that medicine, and something must have gone wrong! Zoey's absolutely not going to like this!

(Static)

Lightning: for the record, Lightning did not know that prodding someone with a stick would cause that! Lightning's never been a star in biology!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Over there! Under that monument!'' Dawn said as she pointed to a cheese that was, just how she said. At the base of a monument. Scott ran ahead of them and wanted to cross the street. But he did not watch what was coming and was hit by a dirty pink Chevrolet.

''Jongejonge, wat een eikel! Wilt ie dood of zo?''

(Unbelievable, what an idiot! Does he want to die or something?) Said one of the guys in the car

''Ik weet niet Kees, maar als ik er ook maar iets van kan zien op de bumper, dan help ik hem alsnog naar het hiernamaals!'' [10]

(I don't know Kees, but if I still can see something on the bumper, then I still will help getting him a ticket to the afterlife!) Was the Reaction of the other.

Scott stood up again as the driver, a man with a blond faux-hawk, red leather jacket and dirty jeans and his co driver, a lanky brown haired guy with a blue cap, blue delivery jacket and similar jeans stepped out of the car, not to see how Scott was doing, but to check for eventual damage on the bumper. After their examination, they looked at Scott.

''Nou eikel, je heb geluk. Geen schade!''

(Alright dick, You're Lucky! No damage!) the guy in the red vest told Scott. With the Troubled Travelers looking at the scene from a small distance.

''What the hell are you saying?'' Scott gruffly replied, as he hardly understood a thing from the 2 Dutch speaking men. The two men leaned back.

''Ja, Sjonnie. Van dat Nederlands versta ik dus geen zak!''

(Yeah, Sjonnie, I absolutely do not understand jack of that Dutch!) Kees told Sjonnie. Not aware that it was English instead of Dutch.

''Dat komt omdat het Engels is, Lamlul!''

(That's because it is English, Dick!) Sjonnie replied to Kees before he turned to Scott and tried to remember his best knowledge of the English language.

''Listen poor idiot, The next time I hit you, I will drive over you! Understood?'' Sjonnie threatened to Scott, Who did not reply as the 2 men stepped into their car again and drove away. Kees unintentionally hit Scott with a beer can, spilling the beer all over Scott's body, infuriating him.

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A POOR IDIOT? YOU LOOK GHETTO SCUM YOURSELVES!'' he viciously yelled at them as they drove away, to no avail. He panted heavily as the Troubled Travelers stood a bit fearful at his side as they've never seen Scott like this before. Dawn then walked over to Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, still panting heavily from rage.

''It's of no use anymore Scott, calm down.'' She indirectly ordered Scott as he mysteriously regained his temper.

* * *

(Confessional cam. 3 second therapy?)

Scott: 'Amazed' How did she do that? The last time I was that angry 'Sniffs a bit' I had to spend the night in a jail cell! 'saddens' I lost it. But how did she got me back together? 'Toughens up again' Keep cool, Scott! You have a game plan to hold on!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Huh, that worked.'' Scott said, fatigued by his anger. As he mentally collected himself again. ''Alright, get the cheese.'' He ordered nobody in particular. But before the Troubled Travelers could begin to move, they saw that the Problematic Pilots came out of nowhere and took their 3rd and final cheese. And thus won the challenge. At the near exact moment of the gathering of the Troubled Travelers and Problematic Pilots at the site where the Pilots found their 3rd cheese. Chris and Chef, the latter driving the familiar golf cart. Arrived at the scene.

''And I congratulate the Pilots on their victory!'' He said, which was met by mild cheers from the winning team.

''Do we get something extra for bringing copperskin back?'' Jo asked Chris about Anne Maria, who was thinking of an answer

''Anne Maria is back?'' Zoey whimpered to herself, and then looked over to Mike, and panicked when she saw that he became Vito. Cameron noticed her discovery and walked over to her.

''We have a situation! Vito has complete control!'' He whispered in her ear. Which made Zoey whimper even more.

''What can we do about it?'' She said between whimpering.

''I don't know!'' He worriedly replied, which brought Zoey on the verge of tears. When Chris was done pondering.

''You can keep her! But to cover the numerous advantage, I'll give the Troubled travelers other advantages on other grounds! To keep it a bit fair!'' He answered. Zoey clutched her hands to her hair as she noticed that Anne Maria was winking tauntingly at her. Which turned her despair into rage.

''Hop on for the final challenge of the episode!'' Chris ordered as the 2 teams exactly did as they was told and hopped on.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chef stopped in the middle of a soccer pitch in a stadium. As the contestants got off the golf cart, Chris used the opportunity to present the final challenge.

''Welcome in the ArenA, Contestants!'' Chris said to the contestants as he presented the final location of the challenge.

''Why did you capitalize the A's?'' Sam asked. Confusing the entire cast,

''What do you mean?'' Chris asked, equally confused.

''Well you said ArenA, but did you mean something different or…?'' Sam clarified his question.

''ArenA is the name of the stadium! The capital A's stand for Ajax and Amsterdam, the soccer club and the city respectively!'' [11] Chris explained. Giving an answer to Sam's question and bewildering the others. ''But enough stupid and reality defying questions, follow me to that goal!'' Chris said as he began walking to a goal on one of the ends of the soccer pitch.

''Your last challenge is simple as it is nerve wrecking! You just have to play soccer!'' Chris enthusiastically said.

''Soccer is lame, it is just kicking a ball around!'' Scott complained as he held a soccer ball high with his hands.

''If it is so lame Scott, why would they build stadiums like these for the game? Soccer is HUGE here! It is pretty much their national sport! And that's why we are giving you a chance to experience the most nerve wrecking time in a international game of soccer!'' Chris explained as he tried to hold a football high.

''Which moment is that? Half time?'' Scott sarcastically asked.

''No, the penalty series!'' Chris answered as he kicked the ball into his hands. ''Each team gets 5 shots on goal, the team who gets a lead of 2 goals wins today's challenges!'' Chris explained as he took a whistle from under his shirt, ''Now assemble your order of shooters and keepers!'' Chris commanded as he blew into the whistle.

* * *

When the teams had an order assembled, Chris flipped a coin on who would have to shoot first. And the Troubled Travelers won that advantage. And Dawn had to shoot the first penalty. As she was the least powerful of her team and would not have much to lose yet. Sam, on his turn had to be the 1st keeper for similar reasons.

''Here I go!'' Dawn yelled as she ran up to the ball and unleashed all her power to kick it away, Sam could catch the ball with relative ease as it flew straight into his hands.

The Pilots then sent in Lightning to deliver the 1st kick against Scott of the Travelers. He kicked the ball so hard that Scott had no time to react. Lightning cheered for himself as he ran back to his team. Where he was heralded as a hero.

''1 for the Pilots. None for the Travelers!'' Chris announced after Lightning scored his team a goal.

The Travelers then sent in B, who had the luck to shoot against Cameron, who shook on his legs out of fear. B felt sympathy for the bubble boy and decided to kick it softly. But as soft as B may have kicked it, the ball still impacted on Cameron like it was cannonball as Cameron flew into the net with ball and all. Despite the fact that B felt sorry for Cameron, he could not help but to pump her arms in victory, and silence as she casually walked back to his team.

''1 all!'' Chris announced.

''1 all is a tennis term Chris!'' Chef whispered to Chris, who realized his mistake.

''Oh, sorry!'' He whispered back.

The Pilots then sent in Mike A.K.A Vito to deliver the 2nd shot against Brick, who was assigned as the 2nd goalie for the Travelers. Vito however, was checking his muscles as he did not bother to continue the challenge.

''Come on greaseball-fatter-than-a-sweatgland! We have a challenge to win!'' Jo yelled from the sideline.

''Hey, you do not talk about my Vito like that!'' Anne Maria told Jo as she walked over to Vito, Anne Maria's endearment enraged Zoey even more,

''Hey babe! What is blondie yelling 'bout?'' Mike asked Anne Maria, who just pulled Mike into a kiss. And when they separated their lips, Vito was dazzled.

''If you shoot that ball past the tin soldier there, you'll get more!'' Anne Maria promised Vito. Who then lived up, ran over to the ball and shot it fiercely into the goal, with Brick helplessly diving after the ball.

''Thanks to a killer kick from Mike, the Pilots lead with a 2 – 1 favour!'' Chris then announced as he usually would.

It was then Brick´s turn to shoot against Jo. She cockily mocked the cadet by making all kinds of taunting gestures to the cadet. He had trouble not to look intimidated.

''Do you expect me to fall for that?'' Brick yelled at her, still trying to hold up his tough façade.

''No Mr. McArthur, I expect you to miss!'' [12] She replied as she leant against the goal pole. ''In fact, I bet you won't even let me have to move to the ball!'' She cockily predicted as Brick was sweating heavily, being confused by Jo's mind game. He looked over to his team.

''She's playing you like a violin! Don't fall for it!'' Zoey yelled at Brick, Brick did not understand her cheer due to the massive adrenaline flow in his body. He then pitched a warrior scream, kicked the ball, which hit the upper bar and ricocheted back into Brick's face, knocking him out. Brick's teammates nodded their head in disapproval while Jo cackled victoriously.

''It is still 2 for the Pilots and 1 for the Travelers!'' Chris announced, as he turned to the Troubled Travelers, ''Travelers, if the Pilots score this goal, they win today´s challenges. So hope for the best, or be prepared for the worst!'' Chris warned them as he laughed evilly

As B dragged an unconscious Brick back to the place their team was standing, Zoey was readying herself to be the keeper. But just as she wanted to walk over to the goal, her arm was grabbed by Scott.

''Don't lose this!'' He coldly warned her as he let go of her arm. Zoey seemed startled by this.

''But what happened to that cooperative side, Scott?'' Zoey nervously asked.

''It's still here,'' He answered as he pouned his chest to give his answer a bit of a literal twist, ''it is just warning you not to lose!'' He added as Zoey walked to the goal, being pestered by nerves. It did not help her to calm down after she found out that Jo had to make the crucial shot for the Pilots, which unsettled her more. She shakily stood in front of the goal, as Both Zoey and Jo awaited Chris to blow his whistle to start Jo's faithful kick. Zoey then looked over to the Problematic Pilots, more specifically Vito and Anne Maria, where the latter was lovely stroking the former's cheek. Much to his pleasure.

''Come on, Zoey. Focus. It is just Vito getting flirted with by Anne Maria. There is no way Mike would allow this if he was in control. But is Vito actually in control?'' Zoey thought to herself as she was sweating heavily due to the confronting thoughts. Zoey failed to notice that Chris had blown his whistle and that Jo had ran up to the ball. Zoey snapped out of her thoughts and witnessed how Jo kicked the soccer ball to Zoey's right. She desperately dived after the ball, but the was just a mere inches short of touching the ball as the ball flew into the net, and Zoey's head flew into the pole of the goal, which made her groan in pain. Jo just jumped up and down in victory.

''And the Problematic Pilots, yet again, win today's challenges!'' Chris announced as the other Pilots cheered and ran up to Jo and shared High fives with her. Zoey could only pound the ground in frustration and the other Travelers just looked lost at their third consecutive loss.

''And beside the right to fly in 1st class, you'll also will receive a 3-way meal consisting of the best Dutch unique deep fried snacks,'' Chris promised the Pilots, ''and this bag traditional Dutch Licorice candy!'' Chris finished as he offered Cameron a bag of round black edible looking spheres. Jo smelled suspicion in this treat and took the bag from Cameron.

''Wait, I'll test it.'' Jo said as she took a sphere from the bag, gave the bag back to Cameron and examined the candy. ''Looks like droppings,'' Jo said as she twirled the ball around in her fingers. ''Feels a bit like droppings,'' She added. She then smelled it. ''Does not smell like droppings,'' And then Jo put the candy in her mouth. She brightened up after tasting its flavor. ''And certainly does not taste like droppings!'' She cheered as the other Pilots took some as well.

''Took you a while to find out what 'Drop' is huh, Sherlock?'' Chris sarcastically told Jo. After which he turned to the Troubled Travelers. ''And Travelers, the usual recipe for you!'' He told them. As the Troubled Travelers considered themselves warned.

* * *

Chris and the Troubled Travelers then met on the elimination deck, as Chris held the plate containing the usual bags of peanuts for every contestant that did not receive the most votes.

''Go vote first losers! I'll do my monologue after that!'' Chris rudely said as every Traveler voted one by one in the vote cam.

* * *

(Voting cam, Will get his vengeance on the Confessional cam one day!)

B: 'Stamps Zoey's passport'

(Static)

Brick: 'Stamps Zoey's passport'

(Static)

Dawn: 'Stamps Brick's passport.'

(Static)

Scott: 'Stamps Zoey's passport.'

(Static)

Zoey: 'Stamps Scott's passport.'

(end Voting cam)

* * *

After all the Travelers voted, Chris began his speech.''Third time in a row in here! This place begins to stink just like you kids!'' Chris degradingly told the Travelers as he chuckled at his own joke. ''I have to admit, you had a great start, you raised the expectations for the win again, but after the Hans Brinker memorial challenge, you guys fell back into your suckish pattern of loserdom!'' Chris said as he was interrupted by Dawn, who raised her hand.

''Did you fill up the other hole in the dyke?'' She curiously asked to Chris, reffering to the hole of the Problematic Pilots. Chris face then faded to a pale color.

''Wow!'' Chris yelped as he realized he did not. ''Good one Dawn! I totally forgot that!'' Chris said after which he shrugged. ''But hey, it is a small country, I bet they would have noticed by now!'' The host assured the moonchild, who seemed comforted by the answer.

''But anyway,'' Chris continued. ''The bigger part of you Travelers did something totally wrong today that was one of the factors of your loss, but I can honestly say that B and Dawn had nothing to do with any of these, so they get the first barf bags of today's elimination!'' Chris announced as he threw the bags to their respective owners, who gladly caught them.

''Despite being nearly run over by a car and making a fight out of it, costing you the second challenge, Scott was also not seen as elimination worthy!'' Chris presented as he threw Scott's bag with nuts to him, Who caught it with a scowl on his face, due to Chris's insult.

''And the last bag goes to:…'' Chris said to keep tension.

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Brick, who nods his head in tension.)

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Zoey, who crossed her fingers.)

''…''

''…''

''Brick.'' Chris said to break the tension as he threw the cadet's bag to him, who was more than happy of his safety. Zoey on the other hand, was schocked.

''Why me?'' She asked her team worriedly.

''If you keep on failing due to Mike and Anne Maria, then it maybe is better for both the dawdling members of the Travelers and you that the 2 of you are separated!'' Scott answered with honest care, that was still masked by sarcasm. Zoey bent her head forward in shame as she realized that they were right.

''You're right, I deserve to go!'' Zoey said as she accepted her faith. ''Goodbye guys! Goodbye Dawn!''

''Goodbye, Zoey!'' Dawn greeted back as Chris Pulled the lever of the Plunger of shame, which punched the redhead out of the plane. She did not scream though. Chris seemed disappointed by this.

''Bummer! A silent screamer! You know, the ones that scream on the inside during their plunge!'' Chris tried to explain as he began to feel really awkward. He then regained his charisma and his trademark smile as he got back to the point. ''But will anyone hear their screams of agony in the next location? Find that out next time, on Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!''

* * *

**Done!**

**[1] parody on both the Sims and Assassins creed**

**[2] because would not let me write it down here. the town is pronounced as: slan-liar-kosquindish- oindrobisch-gogere-iksanteseleo-gogogoch! and it is in Wales!**

**[3] no joke, 3 years ago, a jet of Turkish airlines missed the landing strip and landed in the same meadow as I tried to describe, killing 3 people. So you can see it as a joke, but I personally see it more as a reference.**

**[4] Don't know what 'Oranjegekte' is? It is the phenomenon when the Dutch national soccer team has to play a match or when it is queensday. It is awesome!**

**[5] I formally curse you Hans Brinker and writer Mary Mapes Dodge, for setting abysmal sterotypes about a small country that absolutely did not deserve it! 'air of arrogance and nationalism' **

**[6] nudge at Link's punchline in the Legend of Zelda cartoon.**

**[7] Look it up on the internet what these look like!**

**[8] Direct reference to Sinterklaas. A Dutch holiday.**

**[9] remember this girl! She might appear in the future! Not necessarily this story. But another!**

**[10] The Flodder family is an antisocial family from the amptly named Dutch TV show 'Flodder' It was one of my favorite shows! But then it stopped because the actor of 'Sjonnie' had a fatal stroke.**

**[11] this is true.**

**[12] Parody on the famous line from Auric Goldfinger from the 007 movie Goldfinger**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Cameron Dakota Jo Lightning Mike and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn and Scott**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey.**

**Whew! When I said 'Smaller chapter' in the previous author note, I meant smaller by a few thousand words. Not just A Thousand! Next chapter will be smaller! Or else it will become impossible to fill an entire chapter with interesting moments!**

**I originally planned to let them play hide and seek in the Anna Frank house, but I quickly concluded that that was WAY too controversial! I also wanted Zoey to write an diary to refer to Anna Frank. But that just did not work out. **

**Speaking of Zoey, how I feel about her? I gave her as much development as I could fit her. Because she is pretty bland. All she does in the real show is fawning over Mike and acting as a damsel. But to be honest, I have read a valid reason why, and that prevented me from disliking her any further, namely: because Zoey grew up in a small town filled with greasers and jocks, so she hardly knew a boy like Mike. And that's she fawns over him so much. That seems to me as a pretty good reason. And it's up to you to agree or disagree!**

**Up next:**

**For the next challenge, the contestants have to go underground.**

**A contestant will slightly reveal his or her mean demeanor.**

**Chris and Chef's next location was picked because they ran out of money.**

**I am going to try to make Dawn a bit more competitive.**

**R. why an R? because it suddenly appeared, that why!**

**A monster might appear again.**

**I am probably going to write a one-or-two-shot fic about an overly feuded love triangle. I won't to tell which that one will be! But I demand neutrality and mature responses about it! Deal?**

**That's all I hope.**

**Until next time, (End of July probably.)**

**De groeten!**


	5. Diamonds Are A Reality Show's Worst Foe

**Hide your wife! Hide your children! (Or if nothing applies, just hide!) The 5****th**** chapter has arrived!**

**Lets first start with the reviewers. Because they came! They might have not come fast but they came eventually!**

**Pershepatta: And another awesomant (another made up term for awesomeness!) review of my most loyal fangirl! Don't feel guilty if you can't write a shorter review! All reviews are welcome on the review page of Total Drama Vengeance! Oh, and you did not get many of the references? Figures, it is the Netherlands after all. My rant about the matter is underneath the reviewers tab.**

**Its-a-green-day (IAGD) )concerning all reviews): Ah, Jessica, I was expecting you! Sure you might have expected that from the north Korea chapter. But I was not expecting you to think of me as a gay bashing Christian! No, I am the liberal Just-don't-stick-anything-up-to-my-glory-hole Christian kind, IAGD! You should have known that! After all, we spent a year in class together where you could observe every inch of my awesome personality! 'wink' 'wink' Speaking of personalities, you find it interesting how I explore Mike's MPD? I do not fully agree, as Mike is still a bit of the dominant person, and if I could rewrite this story (What I am not going to do anymore!) I'd add another personality! And about the songs, you'll hear from me when I need you!**

**Pabulover123: Hey, everybody deserves a little credit! No matter how annoying they are! And many thanks to keeping the location secret! (I kind of spoiled it for him!) **

**Guest #1: glad you like it! I could not think of a role for Anne Maria until Zoey was booted. So I thought: Hey! Lets kick her and make her appear a few episodes later! And it sort of worked!**

**All the others: keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Total drama, just like many other things is subject to an annoying ignorance! Where did they go to in Europe? Uh I don't know, Germany, France, and England in that order? Indeed. I do not have to explain this further do I? But it's just that there is more in west Europe than those overrated countries! Alright, enough nationalism that nobody gives a bloody (Censor) about. NEXT!**

**Poll time! The winner of the poll 'Which scary location do you like better?'' is…The Edinburgh Vaults! I am going to see if I can fit an episode into this location, and if I can, or not, you'll get to hear it! The next poll is about the contestants!**

**Remember this list?**

**Up next:**

**For the next challenge, the contestants have to go underground.**

**A contestant will slightly reveal his or her mean demeanor.**

**K is my favorite letter, but that's irrelevant now!**

**I am going to try to make Dawn a bit more competitive.**

**R. why an R? because it suddenly appeared, that why!**

**I said that I contained a clue inside, and if we take the first letters of every line, we get:**

**FAKIR.**

**Fakirs are those men who hardly feel any pain, so that would mean that the next stop would be in India or the middle east, WRONG! Because I said that the clue refers to a continent! But if we hustle the letters and ad an A, we get:**

**AFRIKA!**

**That's right! Africa! Although I should have spelled it with a C, and that I forgot the 2****nd**** A. 'shrugs' I suck, I know, but you get the clue! Before we REALLY start with the story, the usual message!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story**

**Rated T for the possible violence, the possible innuendo's and the possible language. And racism, but the racist quickly gets what he deserves!**

'**Dims light' Here comes, chapter 5!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 5: Diamonds are a reality show's worst Foe**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. We visited the home country of one of our best producers of the show [1], where we clogged holes, had wooden soles and scored goals! Despite an early lead for the Troubled Travelers in the first of 3 challenges, they gave it away when even the help of a local could not prevent the Problematic Pilots from winning the second challenge! And gained a new team member on the way! The Pilots found Anne Maria strolling through the city and forced her to come with them, and despite being reluctant to do so first, she quickly changed her mind when Mike, who turned into Vito, wooed her in! Ultimately, The Troubled Travelers lost the last and final challenge and decided to ditch Zoey, who was more with her head with Mike than with the game!''

''Will the tables be turned around today? Or will the elimination room still smell like Troubled Travelers? Check out on today's episode of Total DRAMA VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced as the camera panned as usual to reveal the entire jet again, with a yellow sky [2] and heat waves around the plane due to the high temperatures.

* * *

(Theme song. Read former chapters for reference on this procedure!)

* * *

Lightning and Sam stood on a concrete platform that stood in a pool of acid. Sam wore black karate pants with blue accents, was bare chested which had much more muscles than Sam usually had and did not wear his usual glasses. Lightning also had a bare chest, and wore black leather pants and had robotic/bionic arms.

When an announcer said ''Fight!'' Sam and Lighting lunged toward each other and started fighting. Sam quickly gained the upper hand and after a quick but painful beating, punched Lightning to the ground. After Lightning stood up, he staggered uncontrollably as the same announcer said ''Finish Him!''. Sam reacted by giving Lightning an uppercut punch which knocked him off the platform into the pool of acid. While Lightning's body disintegrated in the acid, Sam took a victory pose which consisted of taking a pair of black shades out of nowhere and putted it before his eyes after which he triumphantly crossed his arms as the words ''Sam wins,'' appeared above him which was repeated by the announcer as ''Fatal'' appeared on the screen in a bloody letter style. [3]

''Man, Lightning does not like this game!'' Lightning complained as the camera switched over to the real world where Sam and Lightning sat in front of the 1st class TV, playing one of Sam's video games.

''Aw, come on Lightning! You did your best! Not as good as my brother though.'' Sam tried to motivate Lightning as he inaudibly mumbledthe last part.

''The Lightning always does well! In everything!'' Lightning boasted as the screen depicted the scores Sam and Lightning scored. Sam had 24 victories, and Lighting had, pretty humorously, 0 victories. Which made Lightning look away slightly annoyed.

Anne Maria laid on Vito's lap as they were sleeping on one of the plane chairs. Dakota laid on the chair next to them and Jo and Cameron sat on the 2 chairs opposite from the sleeping couple. Jo recently woke up from her slumber and examined them.

''Grease and coppercrook are in one of my favorite situations!'' Jo explained as she lazily eyed the camera before she toughened up again. ''Asleep!'' she then looked over to Lightning and Sam, who still sat in front of the TV.

''You've been playing all night?'' Jo disgustedly asked the 2 gaming teens as she hung over the shoulder bar of her seat.

''Nuh uh!'' Lightning reacted. ''I woke up about an hour ago, took a few jogs up and down first class, and then this guy here offered a game! So I joined! Because Lightning is always looking for new challenges! Bam!'' He continued to answer while he flexed his muscles at his catchphrase, while Sam eyed him annoyed.

''You know, this guy has a name!'' Sam said, irritated that Lightning might have forgotten his name.

Lightning scratched the back of his head and nervously looked around as he tried to call back Sam's name. ''Ron?'' Lightning guessed after he stopped looking around. Sam could not help but exhale deeply at Lightning's reaction.

''Sam, pleasure to meet you Lightning!'' He dully answered as he sarcastically shook Lightning's hand.

Jo stood up from her chair and chuckled. ''Amazing! Video games DO cause brain damage! Even if there is nothing in there to damage in the first place!'' She grunted to herself before Jo chuckled some more and walked over to the treadmill.

Dakota awoke in the meantime due to the noise. She yawned before she removed her sleep mask and checked her phone for any eventual messages. Her face went pale when she read the only new message on her phone, Sam noticed this and paused his game to check on her.

''Dakota what's wrong? Did you ate one of those crocket's again?'' Sam worriedly asked as he felt her forehead to check for a fever while Dakota just kept staring in front of her.

''Daddy has been arrested for tax fraud and murder!'' Dakota whimpered as she finally turned her face to meet Sam's. ''And everything's been repossessed! Now I am poor! And I can't live with that!'' Dakota said before she burst out into crying. Which awoke Anne Maria and Vito.

''Hey toots! Go sob somewhere else will ya? I have a beauty sleep to take, on a handsome and tough man!'' Anne Maria scolded Dakota, who was not paying much attention to her.

''Give her a break, she just lost her money and her father got arrested!'' Sam explained as he patted the shoulder of his girlfriend to console her.

Anne Maria burst out into a fit of laughter. Which made Dakota walk away, still sobbing. Leaving Sam alone with Vito and Anne Maria, who were now making out on the plane seat.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Curse you taxes!)

Dakota: 'Crying' I'm poor! I'm a nobody again! Who's going to clean up my room now? Who's going to be my personal trainer? Who…'stops crying as she regains composure' Come on Dakota, prove that you can live a life of a poor person! Prove your mother wrong! Prove your sister wrong! Prove…

(Static)

Sam: what I would like to say about this situation? 'He breaths in deeply' WELL DONE TAX OFFICE OF CANADA! 'smiles evilly' Finally rich people are getting what they deserve! 'Rubs his hands with the same evil smile before he return to his neutral self again' but I have to say that I feel really bad for Dakota!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Attention passengers!'' Chris's voice loudly blared over the intercom, rudely waking everyone who was asleep at the moment, ''We are nearing our next destination. Prepare for the landing!'' Chris warned the contestants as they now could hear Chef speak through the intercom.

''Chris, the breaks gave in! and we are rolling towards the cliff!'' Chef informed Chris as Chris changed his warning.

''You know what, scrap the former, brace for impact and hold onto your dear life!'' Chris casually advised the contestants, which were now mostly screaming and trying to find something to hold onto as the plane started to lose speed as its landing gear rolled the Jumbo Jet steadily to the edge of a huge mining pit. But just before the wheels in the front would roll of the cliff, the Jumbo Jet stopped. Chris (Who wore a pith helmet and some sunglasses as he and Chef went out of the Jet to watch how far the plane still could go without falling off. and they were shocked to see that they were mere inches away from their doom as the edge was slightly sloped, which caused the plane to roll back a bit as it did not had enough speed to get over it.

''Now that's a cliffhanger, huh Chef?'' Chris joked as he nudged Chef, who was not very impressed by the joke.

''Lame pun, Chris. Lame pun!'' Chef just disapprovingly said as he nodded his head.

Chris just eyed Chef annoyed before he took his megaphone and switched it on. ''Attention contestants! Report to me outside of the Jumbo Jet, but go as far to the back as possible and step off there!'' Chris yelled through a megaphone to address the contestants, ''If you do not, you'll be eliminated on the spot!'' Chris warned afterwards.

* * *

The contestants left the Jumbo Jet according to the instructions and collected themselves near the exit. The Troubled Travelers were sweating and panting heavily as B had taken off his jacket and the hood he wore underneath it, revealing a plain white T-shirt, and Dawn had taken off her green sweater and tied it's sleeves around her hips and had rolled up the sleeves of the sky blue shirt she wore underneath.

''Chris, economy class is cooking us alive! Requesting cool down!'' Brick complained as he still panted heavily.

''I can't meditate in that dreadful heat!'' Dawn added as she wiped some sweat of her forehead.

''You know what cools you down the best from the heat of economy class?'' Chris slyly asked. ''A freshly made, cooled lemonade from 1st class!'' Chris said ever slyly, which made Brick pant deeper. ''But since you weren't in first class…'' Chris sadistically said after which he nodded disapprovingly, albeit with an sadistic, knowing smile. which made Brick hang his head in disappointment.

''Quit talking about lemonade and start presenting everything already!'' Scott rudely ordered the host, who did not seem to mind Scott's agitation at all.

''Alright then, but first, lets walk over to the edge!'' Chris

''And then what? Are you're going to push us off?'' Jo sarcastically asked as she rolled her eyes.

''Maybe I will!'' Chris sinisterly replied, this did not impress Jo much though.

the contestants all gasped as they received the shock of their lives when they saw how close the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was to falling down into the mining pit. But they did not yet really looked around in the pit, so they were not aware yet that this was a mine.

''Welcome in the Orapa mine in Botswana kids!'' Chris announced as he presented the vista of the mining pit some more. ''The 5th location of Total Drama Vengeance! Follow me down into the mine as I explain the challenge to you folks!'' Chris said as he and Chef followed a path that led them to the bottom of the pit, being closely followed by the contestants.

''Did any of you teens knew that this is the biggest diamond mine in the world?'' Chris enthusiastically asked the group of contestants.

''Nobody cares where diamonds come from, as long as they come to me!'' Vito (Who still was behind the wheel in Mike's head) cockily boasted, which made Anne Maria, who lovingly held his shoulder as they were walking swoon.

''Teens these days!'' Chris whispered to Chef, who agreed with Chris's complaint by nodding disapprovingly.

''Are you going to explain the challenge or what? I'm already sick of this place!'' Scott complained as he swatted another fly of his shoulder.

''Your goal in the next challenge is, how fitting for a diamond mine, to mine for diamonds!'' Chris said as he faced the contestants while they reached the bottom of the pit. ''But for diamond mining, you of course, need tools! But those are hidden in the mineshaft you get appointed!'' Chris continued his explanation.

''M-m-mineshaft?'' Brick shakily asked Chris.

''Yes, Brick. Mineshaft! Damp dangerous and mostly dark mineshafts!'' Jo said as she scaringly walked over to Brick, putting an emphasis on the word 'dark' as Jo had not forgotten that Brick is afraid of the dark. Brick could only clasp his hands to his head and yell in fear.

''No worries soldier! You'll all get light fitted mining helmets! Which will be handed out by today's Total Drama cameo, Leshawna!'' Chris presented as Leshawna came by with an handcart full of yellow mining helmets.

''Why'd you white boy wanted me to cameo in this location?'' Leshawna sassily asked Chris as she handed every contestant a mining helmet.

''You know, Africa, diamonds, slave labor, it all comes together!'' Chris casually answered with a knowing smile. Lightning, B and Cameron looked very offended to say the least.

Leshawna clearly heard what Chris said and became furious at the racist comment. ''Oh no! I did not heard what I thought I heard!'' Leshawna said as she stomped over to Chris and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. ''Even when I am done with competing in these wacky challenges, you still get the worst out of me! But you won't escape your punishment now sugar!'' Leshawna then switched from having a hold on Chris's collar to getting a hold on him from behind. ''Come on boys! Show this men the meaning of respect!'' She yelled at B, Cameron and Lightning, who ran over to the loud sister.

''But I never said that World Tour…'' Chris tried to say, but before he could finish, he was stomped in the gut by an angry B, then by an angry Lightning, and then got kicked by an angry Cameron. When Chef wanted to hit Chris with a baseball bat, Chris quickly apologized.

Jo leaned over to Scott, ''I don't know what your plans are, but you better keep your wrong comments to yourself!'' Jo whispered amazed and a little terrified to Scott, who nodded in reply.

''How many times do I have to say sorry? Augh!'' Chris yelped out as B gave one final punch. Leshawna then made Chris lean over with his scalp to Cameron, which made his hat fall off.

''Come on, little man! Mess his hair!'' Leshawna instructed with an devious smile.

''No! not the hair!'' Chris pleaded. Cameron then grinned and quickly rubbed his hands through Chris's famed haircut. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Chris yelled out as the contestants mildly applauded for the payback of the host as Leshawna left her hold on him, thus making Chris fall on the ground in pain as the competing contestants walked back to the group.

''You have to fill 2 mine carts, or have the most after 4 hours! The rest of the equipment is in the carts! Pick any shaft you want! But just go!''

''But I thought that you said that our equipment was hidden?'' Brick asked.

''Just go!'' Chris yelled In pain. Which prompted the teams to take off.

Chris finished his explanation in wails as he laid on the ground, clutching his stomach. The two teams did as they were told, picked a mineshaft, and pulled their mine carts into it.

''You did this to Heather too?'' Chris painfully asked Leshawna as he tried to fix his hair again

''Of course I did! Girl needs to know her place! Just like you!'' Leshawna said while she checked her nails.

* * *

''Say, do any of you think that this was a rollercoaster or something?'' Lightning asked the rest of the Problematic Pilots as they pushed their carts through the mineshaft.

''That's Ridiculous Lightning! What's makes you think so?'' Cameron replied as he sat in one of the mine carts.

''That sign over there!'' Lightning agitatedly responded as he pointed to a rusty sign that read 'keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times! [4]' with a symbol of people in a mine cart rolling down a slope. The Pilots could not help but stare in utter astonishment at the sign.

''Wait, if there is a sign with a mine cart rolling down a hill,'' Cameron thought aloud to break the silence, ''That must mean that…'' Cameron then came to a shocking conclusion. ''Everybody in the carts now!'' Cameron yelled as the shaft started to go downwards as the carts gained speed from rolling down.

''Prepare for a wild ride!'' Jo yelled as she hopped in the last of the carts.

''Wild is all my style!'' Vito shouted out as he pumped his arms.

''Oh yeah! Mine too Vito baby!'' Anne Maria swooned before the cart really picked up speed and rolled down the rails. All the Pilots screamed in a mixture of joy, excitement and fear as their carts followed the (not always safely built) tracks into the mine.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers also already went quite deep into their chosen mineshaft. B, Brick were pushing the carts through the dark shafts with Scott and Dawn walking in front of the carts to foresee any oddities.

''Stop here! I sense that there are many gems in the ground!'' Dawn said as she made Scott stop, which made B and Brick push the cart unintentionally into Scott, as the former 2 had not heard Dawn's order.

''I just see hues around things, Brick!'' Dawn answered out of the blue to Brick before she wanted to strike down her pickaxe in the dirt.

''What? But I didn't ask anything!'' Brick anxiously replied, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

''She just read your mind.'' Scott explained as he dug for diamonds in the dirt.

''Exactly! You wondered how aura's would appear in my eyes.'' Dawn added as she too started to mine for the required gems.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Cadet VS. hippy)

Brick: That Dawn girl is starting to freak me out of my mind! Would she be sent here to undermine my leadership? But by who? 'Brick realizes who' I know, the hippies! I managed to keep my cool in the hippy capital of the world, but now that they are among us, enrages me! But I'll outsmart their devious tactics! Because Brick Mcarthur, proud follower of the Canadian cadet code shall not have a defeat at the hands of the evil hippies! 'salutes as triumphant music plays'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Brick was creeped out by the moonchild's demeanor and hastily chopped into the dirt. Which would soon reveal their teams first diamond. Brick pulled it out of the wall and held it up in the sheen of the light fitted on his helmet to inspect it.

''I can report that the first diamond is in our possession!'' Brick reported to his team after he threw the diamond in one of the carts. This motivated the Troubled Travelers to work harder.

A few minutes went by with only the sounds of pickaxes slamming against the dirt and the occasional sound of something being thrown into the mine cart filled the mineshaft.

''Something certainly bothers you!'' Dawn told Scott as she leaned on her pickaxe.

''Just the usual stuff, don't worry about it.'' He shrugged.

''Let me help you!'' Dawn quickly offered as she tried to grab Scott's hand. Scott reacted by nodding disapprovingly and moving his hand out of her reach. Dawn tried to grab the out of reach hand a few times, while Scott smiled tauntingly at her. But after a few tries, Scott stopped Dawn's attempts to grab his hands and gave his right hand to her.

''Would you quit it if I would let you help me?'' Scott half grudgingly half honestly asked the moonchild. Who just nodded agreeably as Dawn started to inspect his hand palms.

''Palm reading? Come on!'' Scott disgruntled said, which caught Brick's attention and subsequent suspicion. ''Is there something out of earth that you do not do?''

''Dowsing!'' Dawn replied as if there was nothing weird about it.

Scott nodded his head. ''Must be a fun church you're attending!'' Scott sarcastically continued to huff.

''Well you know, Wiccans do not really have a church.'' [5] Dawn stated somewhat matter-of-factly. ''But let's see what your hand palms tell me!'' Dawn said, in a bit of a chanting manner, unnerving Scott greatly. As Dawn would possibly be able to see that Scott was plotting a plan against her. ''I see a trailer home,'' Dawn began as she rubbed Scott's palms a bit with her fingers.

''Not everybody is born rich, Luna!'' Scott replied at Dawn's visions.

''I see a loving father.'' Dawn continued, looking a bit deeper into his hands.

''Yeah, Pappi always did what he could.'' Scott shrugged with a smile.

''I see a mother.'' Dawn said as she squeezed her eyes together.

''I hardly do nowadays.'' Scott said with a nod, still trying to hide his nervousness.

''Oh!'' Dawn exclaimed. ''And I see a girl! This one's certainly different!'' Dawn continued as Scott began to feel very uncomfortable. ''What is her name? Janis?'' Dawn asked Scott before he rudely yanked his hand back.

''And that ends today's therapy session!'' Scott grumpily told Dawn. Who was confused about Scott's sudden retreat. Brick then came in between the two.

''I do not tolerate slacking on my squadron!'' Brick said in a very military-esque fashion as he looked somewhat suspicious to Dawn before he walked back to his place and started to dig again.

''Yes corporal Hawkeye!'' [6] Scott lazily replied, making a loser sign behind Brick's back to fake a salute before the 2 Travelers went back to work.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I was underground before it was cool!)

Scott: So there I was, hoping that she would not see through my guise through her palm reading, and then she brings up a deeper secret! 'Groans' Ugh, I am really losing my sanity on this show!

(Static)

Dawn: Such strange aura's! Brick has a negative view about me all of a sudden and Scott apparently is hiding something from us! The only who still has that gentle aura is B! but the mother god knows for how long!

(Static)

Brick: I've won the first round, evil hippy! Go back to your burning man and jump on the pile yourselves! 'Creaks are heard as screws fall down from the ceiling beside Brick, who is unaware of this.' Because nothing slips from this perceptive soldier! 'Brick looks up as a ceiling tile slams in his face, making him fall on the ground'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The mine carts of the Problematic Pilots still ran over the rails through the mineshafts with great speeds. The mine carts eventually slammed against a rail bumper, Which flung the Pilots and their gear out of the carts as they stood dormant and pretty much undamaged on the rails.

''Alright, how do you commoners do this work thing?'' Dakota asked her team as she flipped on her mining light and grabbed a pickaxe.

''Commoners?'' Jo responded, unfazed by the unintentional insult of the then-rich girl.

''Hey! The only people who are not commoners here are me, and Vito sistah!'' Anne Maria told Dakota as she was helped on her feet by Vito.

''You showed those tramps their places Baby!'' Vito complimented Anne Maria as he caressed her arm, which made her giggle. ''Let'a me give you something as reward!'' Vito added as he attempted to kiss Anne Maria, who placed a hand on his lips.

''Just a minute baby! Something's stuck in my poufe!'' Anne Maria said as she used her free hand to dig through her haircut. When she got the bugger, she pulled her hand back and lost hold on Cameron, who just fell on the ground as she continued to kiss Vito while Cameron coughed out some hair.

''So, we are done with the idiotism?'' Jo subtly insulted her team. To which everybody except for Anne Maria and Vito, who were still making out, nodded.

''Alright, if Cameron and Sam go deeper into the shaft to look for tools we could use, then the rest of us goes mining for diamonds!'' Jo suggested. Cameron then raised his hand. ''No questions asked, no answer given!'' Jo added, which made Cameron's hand drop.

After the assigned Pilots started to dig, Sam and Cameron went deeper down the shaft.

''Sam, remember our alliance?'' Cameron worriedly reminded Sam, who nodded in approval. ''There's a big, big setback!

''What setback?'' Sam asked as he checked a room in the shaft.

''Mike isn't himself anymore!'' Cameron explained.

''I must say he became a total different person! It's like someone modded his head since Anne Maria is back.'' Sam agreed.

''Can I entrust you with the reason?'' Cameron cautiously asked to Sam.

''Sure!'' Sam assuring said as he nodded.

''Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder!'' Cameron confessed. Sam gasped at the revelation. Both Sam and Cameron were unaware that they were spied on by Vito, who sneaked off after the nerdy duo to see what they were up too. A big grin created itself on Vito's face as he just thought out his strategy. Unbeknownst to all the teens, a fourth person spied on them from the opposite end from where Vito stood in the shaft.

* * *

(Confessional cam. But who was that 4th person? Was it even a person? Who knows?)

Vito: 'Chuckles deeply' So when I overheard those nobodies, I got da plan you know? I just gang up with'e da other losers who call themselves tough. And then that small fry is out of the plane before you can say hairgel! 'awkward pause' Say it again! Say it 100 times!

(End confessional Cam)

* * *

''And thus Mike most likely joins Lightning and Jo, and if that happens, then our alliance loses dominance!'' Cameron finished explaining.

''Why would Mike join them?'' Sam asked Cameron confused.

''Because Vito wants to!'' Cameron explained. ''Whoever we vote for now, we must do it together!'' Cameron made clear to Sam, who nodded as they stood up and went deeper into the mineshaft.

* * *

The Pilots were filling their mine carts slow but steadily with diamonds. Dakota wiped some sweat of her head, dropped her pickaxe and sat down against the wall.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Jo disgruntled asked Dakota.

''Isn't there something that you people call, uh, Lunch break?'' Dakota cautiously asked.

''Yes we do, but there are a few conditions tied to lunch break!'' Jo said matter-of-factly with hidden sarcasm. ''First, you don't have lunch. Second, this is a contest, not a job. And final, You've only worked for 15 minutes!'' Jo summed up as she yelled the last condition. Dakota rapidly stood up again and was so scared by Jo that she held her pickaxe upside down when she quickly chopped into the dirt wall.

''We found any glimmers yet?'' Vito asked his team as he came back from his little espionage trip and looked into the mine cart.

''WE did yes!'' Jo replied as she punctuated one of her words. ''Where've you been? We need you to dig!'' Jo then shoved a pickaxe in Vito's hands. ''Come on sweatgland, make those hands work!'' Jo ordered Vito before she returned to her labor. Vito threw his pickaxe on the ground and swung his arm around Jo.

''You'll behave a bit betta when I give you the opportunity so awesome, that you'll know that it is a deal from me!'' Vito assured her as Jo swung his arm of her shoulder.

''I listen!'' Jo remarked with an devious smirk as Vito started to explain.

''That little kid and that other nerdling are gangin' up against us!'' Vito whispered to Jo, who rolled her eyes at the information.

''Tell me something I do not know!'' Jo responded.

''Then I'll tell you that I had, uh, a change of heart! Yes! And if I join your shabby alliance, then Anne Maria will surely join in and then…'' Jo's face lightened up as she realized the results. ''They are the minority!'' They both said in unison.

''You're right! Love it! But before I welcome you in our alliance, round up Anne Maria!'' Jo ordered after she patted Vito's shoulder, who nonchalantly wiped it after Jo patted it.

''I'm on it!'' Vito told her as he made an assuring gesture to Jo, and walked away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. MPD really screws things up.)

Jo: This is brilliant! Now that Gutsy has joined us, we can eliminate everybody we wish! And with we, I of course mean myself!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers had about 3/4th or their first cart filled with diamonds when they had the feeling that the shaft they've been working in for the past 35 minutes should now be void of any diamonds.

''I see no more aura's in here!'' Dawn concluded as she looked up and down the shaft.

''And that means, what?'' Brick asked her, confused.

''That there are no more diamonds here!'' She calmly stated the obvious.

''Took you a while to realize that, huh Brick?'' Scott sarcastically replied.

''A Wiseman once said. A man who is strong can…'' Brick started to cite as he leant against a mine cart. But the mine cart started to move away as the cadet leant against it. this was made much worse by the fact that the 2 mine carts of the Troubled Travelers then rolled down the sloped mineshafts by themselves as the Travelers just helplessly looked at their carts as they disappeared out of their sight. When the Travelers could also not hear the carts roll down the rails of the shaft anymore, they looked at Brick, who still laid on the ground with a guilty expression.

''So Brick, about that Wiseman.'' Scott said to break the awkward silence. ''Did that Wiseman said: A man who is strong cannot remember to pull the hand brake of the cart?'' Scott sarcastically asked Brick as the latter stood up and nodded in denial, to which Scott replied by doing the same in a much more disapproving fashion. ''Then you are dishonorably discharged soldier!'' He told Brick as he mocked a salute. Brick could only respond by returning the salute in an honest matter.

* * *

(Confessional cam. DIS-MISSED! )

Brick: 'Sadly looks in the camera for a few seconds before he burst out in tears and starts to cry.'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

B then walked along the rail tracks. Followed by Dawn and Scott, and ultimately by Brick, who only followed them because he broke his helmet light and became scared of the dark environment rather fast.

When the Travelers came by a small cabin in the shafts, they decided to search it for stuff that would come in handy.

''Any of you found anything?'' Scott asked his team as he hung with his head in a wooden crate.

''Negative!'' Brick replied as he searched through some cabinets before he turned to his team. ''any of you?''

''Other than a moldy piece of cheese, nothing!'' Scott said as he inspected the cheese, sniffed it and threw it away.

''What would be this cabin's function?'' Brick asked as he looked around the interior while he sat on a crate. B inspected the crate and tapped Brick on the shoulder. Who looked at B as the silent giant pointed at a big sticker reading 'Explosives' that was on the side of the wooden crate. ''Oh,'' Brick quickly said as he stood up while B cautiously opened the crate to reveal a pack of 6 sticks of dynamite taped together.

''You better be careful with that!'' Scott warned B as he pointed at the giant. Who raised his hand as if he wanted to pledge an oath.

''B promises that he'll do his best!'' Dawn said for B, as the latter put away the pack in his jacket as they continued to walk through the shaft in search of their runaway mine carts.

* * *

Chris and Chef were above ground. Busy with some kind of radio equipment that stood on a foldable table. Chris was radioing an intern that Chris sent into the mines to retrieve some left-behind stuff.

''Have you found that dynamite yet, Billy? I sometimes think that I pay you too much for this!'' Chris spoke through the microphone.

''Uh, no Mr. Mclean! And I already do not get paid!'' An intern with his blond hair hanging before his eyes spoke back through the walkie talkie as he scanned the mineshafts for the dynamite with a flashlight. ''I should have taken that burger joint position instead of this cruddy job!'' He grumbled to himself as he walked through the poorly lit mineshaft. ''Sure, you get to see something of the world, but does that weight up against the risks of this internship? Because those Romanian farmers were as dangerous as they were angry. Boy wasn't I lucky that I could hide in the Jet!'' He continued to tell himself as he kicked away a loose cobble. ''And of course, the payment is also not to write to home about!'' He shrugged as he raised his shoulders. Billy then saw a diamond laying on the ground in the middle of a junction where the mineshaft split into 2 different directions. His eyes brightened up from this lucky discovery. ''But that could make up for this shoddy paycheck!'' He said as he sprinted over to the diamond to retrieve it. but as he crouched down, Chris radioed him back.

''Billy, how long?'' He asked urgently through the device as Billy had it with Mclean.

''Forever! I quit!'' Billy confidently told Chris as he still was in a crouching position. Billy was unaware of the fact that 2 animal-like eyes were watching him from the darkness of one of the mineshafts.

''But what do you mean quit? You need me!'' Chris angrily yelled through the microphone of his radio.

''Not anymore!'' Billy responded as Chris swore that he could hear footsteps coming through the walkie talkie. ''Because this diamond…'' Billy wanted to tell before he suddenly stopped talking. ''What are you?'' He quickly and fearfully said. Chris and Chef then could hear some animalistic growling over the radio. ''Get, GET AWAY FROM ME!'' Billy yelled as he then screamed through the radio as if it sounded like Billy was being mauled by an animal.

''Billy?'' Chris cautiously radioed back.

After a few seconds of white noise, Billy was heard, it sounded like he was running due to the sounds of his breath and rapid steps being made. Chris then decided to break contact as he switched off his radio.

''That was weird!'' Chris said as he turned to Chef. ''The foreman told me nothing of wild animals living in the mines!''

''I have the feeling that that was not an animal, Chris!'' Chef responded.

''Could be, could be not!'' Chris replied as he thought of it while he scratched his chin. ''I was never someone for cryptozoology!''

''But what are we going to do about those explosives now?'' Chef asked Chris without a remote hint of worry.

Chris raised his shoulders. ''Ah, the kids would have found it by now anyway!'' He shrugged.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers followed the rail their carts went over when Brick pushed them away. When they reached the end of the rail, they could only stare in disbelief as the rail ended just before a natural crevice.

''Did those mine carts really went where I think they went?'' Scott said in utter disbelief as he, just like his teammates looked down into the crevice.

''I'm afraid so!'' Dawn responded as she looked into the crack.

''Alright! We're done for! Again!'' Scott scolded as he flailed his arms around in annoyance. ''It is unbelievable! I am not sabotaging our team, and we still fall down as hard as those mine carts down there!'' Scott continued as he pointed down the crevice.

''So you soldiers are going to vote against your leader?'' Brick said disappointed but accepting over his possible fate, which was met by nods from Scott and Dawn, as B was busy thinking of an idea. B then walked over to some construction stuff and grabbed a big wooden bar, a rope and a bucket as his teammates watched what he was going to build.

Scott scratched his chin before he turned to Dawn. ''Alright, you are his translator from now on.'' Scott told her, referring to B's inability or reluctance to speak. ''What is he doing?'' He nearly directly asked after.

''Not all hope is lost guys!'' She optimistically told Brick and Scott. ''B is building something to ascend to the bottom of the crevice so we at least can get the diamonds!'' She explained as B laid down the wooden bar just before the edge as he used tape that he had with him to hold the bar down. After which he tied one of the ends of the rope to the hand bar of the bucket and signaled his team to come over. B then hung the bucket slightly over the edge and signaled Dawn to hold onto the rope and to stay in the bucket. Dawn did so without objection or doubt. B then gestured Brick and Scott to let the rope easily glide through tier hands as Dawn slowly ascended into the dark abyss below, with nothing more than her helmet to brighten the area.

Dawn looked around and after a few seconds, her light shone into the reflecting surface of their diamonds. ''They are here!'' She yelled to the other Travelers, ''But we need other mine carts, these are broken!'' She added.

B Grabbed 2 shovels, handed them to Brick, and signaled him to get into the bucket.

''What? You want me to go down there?'' Brick cowardly asked. To which B casually nodded. ''B-b-b-ut I have uh, a medical condition! Yes! A medical condition that prevents me from ascending into deep, dark, abysses!'' Brick tried to haggle as his voice became notably fearful. B could only place his fingers on his forehead and nod disapprovingly, after which he just pushed the shovels in Brick's hands, and shoved him towards the bucket.

''What are you doing?'' Brick yelled as fearful as before as he held onto the rope.

''I think that means: quit being a whiny bastard and go down there!'' Scott sarcastically answered. Much to Scott's surprise, B made a gesture that Scott picked up as correct, which surprised him a bit.

When Brick was at the bottom of the crevice, he switched on his helmet light, only to remember again that his light broke down. Which made him yell in fear. Due to the cliffs and the abyss, the volume of the scream was intensified, which prompted Dawn to cover her ears.

Brick then took a fetal position as Dawn walked over to him and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

''I know, I would be afraid of the dark too if my father would lock me in a dark closet as punishment!'' Dawn soothingly told the cadet. Whose face went pale.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is so glad that it never suffered any child abuse.)

Brick: 'fetal position' Why? Why did she had to bring that up?

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Brick stood up and started to shovel the diamonds in the bucket as he tried to look tough. ''Ma'm I assure you that I never was and never will be afraid of the dark! Because that would be an embarrassment for the rest of my team!'' Brick said in a military fashion, as he securely looked around to check if there's nothing to be scared of.

''Yeah, right.'' Dawn responded. Clearly unimpressed by the words of the cadet, who did not notice as he was too busy putting the diamonds in the bucket.

When the bucket was full of gems, Brick yanked the rope to signal Scott to pull back the bucket. When Scott could get the bucket, he looked around annoyed with the bucket in his hands.

''Hey B! where am I supposed to do it in?'' He yelled to B, who came out of a mineshaft with 2 new mine carts and presented them to Scott when he stood near him. Scott just shrugged casually, dumped the gems in one of the carts and threw the bucket back into the crevice, throwing it right on Brick's head as he (Audible to Scott and B) yelped in pain.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots experienced a growing lack of newfound diamonds in their current mineshaft. They now had one cart completely full and had the bottom of their second cart filled too. But Jo found that it went to slow.

''Any of you found anything recently?'' Jo asked her team as she still dug for diamonds.

''Nah!'' Vito replied, not doing much beside checking his fingers.

''Nope!'' Dakota said as she kept on picking the wall with her pickaxe. (who she held correctly again now.)

''Nuh uh!'' Was Lightning's reply.

Jo did not hear a reaction of Anne Maria. She sniffed the air for any hair spray, but she could also not smell that. Now actually wondering where she went. Jo looked around to see that Anne Maria was busy admiring herself in one of the diamonds.

''Now look at this! I can see myself a thousand times! Isn't that som'thing?'' Anne Maria cherished.

''How long have you been looking at your hideous self now?'' Jo angrily asked her.

''For the past 15 minutes or something?'' Anne Maria dreamily said, not noticing Jo's insult. Jo stomped over to Anne Maria and threateningly held her pickaxe as if she was about to hit her with it, Anne Maria was not aware of this. Jo then swung down the pickaxe as it slammed down on Anne Maria's solid pouf, breaking of a piece of her big hair. Anne Maria was startled by the sudden impact and angrily turned to Jo, who was amazed by the strength of Anne Maria's haircut as she stared at Anne Maria before she regained her senses back.

''Did you just hit my hair?'' Anne Maria yelled at Jo, incredibly vexed.

''I was actually aiming for something more important than your hair!'' Jo replied as she raised her shoulders.

Anne Maria thought for a moment. ''What were you trying to hit then?''

''Jo just stared at her, dumb struck. ''Your head!'' She casually replied.

Dakota then quickly came in between them. ''Come on, easy! No need to fight!'' Dakota told them a bit uneasy. ''There are more important things than hair right now!'' She continued, just as uneasy as before.

''No there aren't!'' Anne Maria stated matter-of-factly. Which made Jo and Dakota stare at each other first and then at Anne Maria.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Hair is a somewhat recurring thing in Total Drama, isn't it? I mean look at Heather! Wait, this message is getting too long! More later!)

Dakota: Wow! That unionizing thing is working out pretty well! 'takes a proud stance' In fact, this whole laborer thing is working out better than expected!

(Static)

Jo: 'inspects the tip of her pickaxe' I think she crooked it! Her hair is just so massive, it can dent metal!

(Static)

Anne Maria: 'feels around her chopped off piece of hair.' Ugh, filthy jock! If she ever an hairdo like me, I'll shave her whole frickin' head off!

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''What's keeping Chubbabacka [7] and his mini me away so long?'' Jo complained as Sam and Cameron just came back to their team. ''Just In time! I was about to hurt someone! What do you have there?'' She asked the duo as the other Pilots collected around them.

''A six pack of cool,'' Sam began as the other Pilots became excited. ''Freshly found,'' The Pilots now became more excited. ''Dynamite!'' Sam said as he pulled a similar pack of six sticks of dynamite taped together from his back. The other Pilots' excitement kind of died down.

''Lightning thought you had some ice cold cola!'' Lightning complained, to which some of the other Pilots nodded.

''I know I am hot and all, but'a sometimes even I'ye need to be cool!'' Vito boasted, which made Anne Maria swoon.

''Oh, Vito! So much charismatic!'' She purred as she embraced the Italian rip off.

Jo nodded disapprovingly. ''So, Bubble boy. You call yourself the smart kid here, go tap on the walls and see if you can find a possible diamond source!'' Jo commanded Cameron. Who was reluctant to agree with Jo's plan.

''Jo, don't use that here! That is way too much explosive power for this narrow shaft! It will blow away all support! And then the shaft will collapse!'' Cameron warned Jo.

''Keep your shorts on bubble boy! I just need to know if we could find more glimmers if we would crack open this wall. Now do it!'' She continued to order him.

''I refuse!'' Cameron said as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. Sam quietly applauded for him.

Jo was annoyed by the bubble boy's insolence and grabbed the pack of dynamite out of Sam's hands, and attempted to ignite the fuse.

''Lightning, Salami!'' Jo said as she pointed to the jock and Vito respectively. ''Move those mine carts away from here! All the others hide! And four eyes! Do not say that it wasn't your fault if this goes wrong!'' Jo quickly told everybody before she used a match to light the fuse on fire and ran away. The blast was just as Cameron predicted, too much. The support bars of the shaft were blown away and when the Pilots looked up to check the results, they were annoyed by the fact that rocks have filled the hallway, making it impossible to get through without some new explosives.

''We got too much bang for our buck!'' Vito said as he looked at the clogged mineshaft.

Cameron turned to Jo. ''Jo I was not allowed to say it, but I'm still gonna! This was not my fault!'' Cameron confidently told Jo as he had his arms crossed again. Jo lifted Cameron up to her eye height, which flushed Cameron's courage.

''You could also check the walls for suitable spots! If you whined about too much explosive power after that! Then it would sound a little more valid!'' Jo slyly responded.

''But that's ridiculous sh(Quick censor)t!'' Cameron cussed before he slapped his mouth.

Jo looked cockily away. ''You know what? Let's be democratic and ask what the team thinks about this!'' Jo announced as she looked into the crowd of other Pilots to ask about their opinion.

''Little girl is to blame!'' Lightning said.

''He's as guilty as someone who wears plaid!'' Anne Maria sassily responded.

''You placed the dynamite Jo!'' Sam tried to object to the arguments of the others. But they apparently did not or did not want to hear him.

Before Vito could react, he gasped for air as his gelled hair sprung back into Mike's usual spiked hair and his eyes were bulging out. This continued for a few seconds, (Much to the disgust of everybody except Cameron, who hoped that Mike would take control again.) before Vito's characteristics jumped back again. Which made Cameron's hopes drop. ''Excusio for the intermission. I pick her side, pipsqueak!'' Vito cockily told Cameron.

Before Dakota could tell her opinion, Jo began to speak. ''That's, including mine, 4 votes for you against 3 for me! It is democratically decided that this is your fault!'' Jo announced as she put Cameron down.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The only thing worse than a dictatorship is an autocracy. Even though they are practically the same thing.)

Jo: Ha HA! I did it! I had the upper hand in this team full of alliances! Next step, crush the trust between my allies before I remove the last member of that other crappy alliance from this game!

(Static)

Lightning: 'deviously rubs his hands his hands together as he laughs.' First, I eliminate that little girl. And then I start with my own planes for Joe! Man is Lightning one smart player!

(Static)

Cameron: 'downcast' Vito has become too strong for Mike to take over! And if Vito votes against me, then I am afraid that it is over for me!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''But enough voting already! If we stay here then we have to do it again later today! So let get going!'' Jo ordered as she and Lightning pushed the mine carts through the mineshafts. Being followed by the rest of their team.

''Nice work back there!'' Jo whispered to Lightning when she saw the chance!

''Thanks dude! These muscles surely reeled in some nice diamonds!'' Lightning boasted as he flexed his muscles and admired them.

Jo knocked Lightning on the head. ''No I meant that other thing! With Cameron!'' She whispered back, annoyed.

''Oh! Yeah, that was some nice work!'' Lightning said as he laughed deviously.

When the Pilots reached the end of the shaft, they came into a narrow but quite high cave. The contestants assumed that the cave was only recently discovered as there was hardly any sign of development, and thus, had only minimal railway/mine cart access. Much to the displeasure of many of the Problematic Pilots, they could see the Troubled Travelers at the other end of the cave, who came out of another shaft. They had the lucky distinction of having a slightly longer rail to drive their mine carts over and were looking up into the height of the cave.

''What the heck is this supposed to mean?'' Jo yelled to the Travelers, who then noticed the other team as well. Jo then walked over to them,

''I don't know. Challenge maybe?'' Scott sarcastically responded.

The music chime was then heard.

Groans came from both teams.

''I always wonder how we can hear that chime!'' Sam annoyingly told his team.

A music consisting of a upbeat rhythm by all kinds of African instruments played as both teams prepared to mine for some more diamonds. [8]

_''Are there here diamonds to take?''_ Anne Maria began singing as she looked into the earth to check for them.

_''Are there here diamonds to take?''_ All the other Pilots repeated, albeit quieter.

_''It will be the icing on our cake!'' _Vito continued while he dug for gems.

_''It will be the icing on our cake!''_ His lines likewisely being repeated by the other Problematic Pilots.

_''We are doing okay! This is really child's play!'' _Cameron motivatingly sang as he tried to lift his pickaxe up.

_''Just make sure they're not fake!''_ Jo (Who was picking at the wall she was scaling in search for diamonds) sang rather suddenly after Cameron was finished.

The music now slightly changed into a ballad. The fact that the African instruments made the music prevented it from being really depressing.

_''Our team is losing!'' _Scott lamentably sang

_''Ow we yo!'' _All the other contestants (minus Scott) sang rather downcast.

_''It is confusing!'' _Scott continued.

_''Ow we yo!'' _All the other contestants repeated.

_''We're not yet done guys.'' _Dawn sang as she chopped in the dirt while she looked up.

_''Ow way yo!'' _All the other contestants once again repeated.

_''Up there's a big prize.'' _Dawn continued.

_''Ow way yo!'' _All the other contestants repeated until Jo interupted them. ''Quit that already!''

The music then changed back into its upbeat melody.

_''Its not yet over for us!''_ Brick sang quite cheerful while he shot an challenging look at Jo. He then looked at the rest of his team when he didn't hear them repeating what he sang.

''Come on! where's my backup?'' He pushily asked the rest of his team.

''F(Censor)ck you.'' Scott replied while he kept on digging.

Brick then continued the song from where it was, as he could not continue from the spot where he stopped singing.

_''Everything will be lavish and fine. And real food we will dine. It will be a big plus!'' _Brick finished like before the music slowly muted.

''Man, that song was pretty short!'' Lightning said aloud.

''Well, happily we got that past us again!'' Scott told his team. He then checked on the stack of diamonds of the other team and was shocked after he compared the stack of the Travelers to the stack of diamonds of the Problematic Pilots. Scott tried to think of a solution quickly before it was too late. He then turned to B. ''Hey, Bev. We need that dynamite!'' Scott whispered to B. But nodded disapprovingly to Scott as he held the side where he stored the dynamite away from Scott.

''B has another plans for that dynamite!'' Dawn told Scott.

''What plans?'' Scott confusedly asked.

''Something with an escape plan I thought!'' she responded.

Scott then thought again while he looked up as he slammed his pickaxe in the rock wall.

''Say, Dawn,'' Scott asked the attention of the moonchild. Who looked at him. ''When you sang in that song, about something being up there, did you seriously saw something?'' Scott asked her.

''Yes, I did, but there's something incredibly hard granite in front of it! you'll need force to break it!'' Dawn explained.

Scott scanned the other team before he turned back to Dawn. ''Can you read Dakota's aura for me?'' He asked again.

''Why would you wa…''

''Do it!'' Scott ordered. To which Dawn complied.

''I still see something dark in her, something I also saw on that day were we voted her off!'' Dawn told Scott after she read Dakota's aura.

Scott's face brightened up. ''Perfect! That's all I need to know! Thanks for the service!'' Scott thanked Dawn, leaving the moonchild somewhat fazed. Scott then called the attention of his team.

''What's the holdup soldier? We are fighting a losing battle!'' Brick said after he turned to Scott.

''Corporal! All I can say now is, park the mine carts underneath this rock wall! And B.'' He enthusiastically said before he turned to B, ''Prepare your escape plan!'' B then saluted friendly and both of the teens ran off to a shack and the other team respectively.

* * *

(Confessional cam. He did WHAT?)

Dawn: 'slightly surprised' Did Scott just thanked me? That was really weird! Even for me!

(Static)

Brick: What thought Scott that he was doing? I am the one who is large and in charge! I am, right?

(End confessional cam)

* * *

Scott picked up some cobbles from the ground and lobbed them at Dakota. Who, of course reacted to it.

''Why'd you do that?'' Dakota begrudgingly asked Scott as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

Dawn saw the negative energy in Dakota grow and realized what Scott was about to pull off. ''Scott, make some jokes about her lost fortune!'' Dawn yelled at Scott.

''Ah, so I heard, honey! Now you're changing from a rich bimbo to a poor bimbo, hanging at the bottom of the social food chain!'' Scott assured her as he crossed his arms and Dakota became angry as her eyes turned red.

''Take, that, back!'' Dakota hissed.

''Just telling the truth!'' Scott replied with an irrelevant answer, still with his arms crossed.

''Take, back!'' Dakota hissed again as she now notoriously started to grow.

''No!'' Scott once again replied.

Dakota screamed extremely loud as now her clothes started to shred due to her growth. Her skin began to turn orange. And how her shoulder blades expanded. Thus turning her into the monster that she became on Camp Wawanakwa.

''Prepare for pain! Little man!'' She said in a twisted voice as she pounded the ground, knocking some contestants of their feet.

* * *

(Confessional cam. DAKOTAZOID! 'Girly scream')

Cameron: Fascinating! Those companies that treated Dakota's mutation must have forgotten to check if any of her emotions could reactivate the monster DNA inside her again! 'Nods dissaprovingly' Sometimes I have the feeling that they employ every single blotter that solicitates for a job!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''Yeah, but first you have to get me, you big Oompa Loompa!'' Scott taunted as he ran away to the rock wall, being followed by Dakota.

Sam was enraged by Scott's insults against his girlfriend and charged over to Scott, who could see Sam charging towards him and simply raised his fist to chin level. Sam prepared to pounce on Scott but instead walked against his raised fist, knocking him out.

Dakota looked at Sam's unconscious body. Due to her mutation, Dakota's brain implemented Sam's body as dead, this enraged her even more as she tried to crush Scott with her punches. Scott, in turn now began to really fear Dakota and started to climb the wall.

''Shouldn't we do something?'' Cameron worriedly asked his team.

''Nah! I actually kind of like it!'' Jo responded as she still watched the battle between Scott and Dakota.

''it's like a movie! Trailer trash gets crushed by Godzilla-esque monster!'' Anne Maria added.

Jo though for a moment. ''Yeah! Pretty much!'' Jo agreed. Cameron could only help but sigh and look annoyed into the camera.

''Dakota will swat you like little insect!'' Dakota taunted as she tried to swat Scott of the wall.

When Scott came on the part where Dawn could see the diamonds, she signaled Scott by means of Morse code using the light of her helmet.

''I don't know what that exactly means, but I think that this is the spot!'' Scott mumbled to himself as Dakota now fully hung over him.

''Dakota will crush you like she crushed hundreds of wrestlers!'' Dakota triumphantly told Scott as she balled her fists together and slammed down. Scott could barely jump away to the ground before Dakota's fist punched away the granite wall, which made both Dakota lose grip on the wall due to the loose rocks and made it rain diamonds into the mine carts of the Troubled Travelers as Brick and Dawn picked up an now unconscious Scott and laid him in one of the carts once they had enough.

''We can still beat them!'' Jo yelled to her team as they frantically started to dig in the rock wall.

B then ran out of the shack with a metal box with him. He signaled Brick and Dawn to jump into the mine cart as he laid down the box right underneath the mine cart in the back and ignited the fuse. He hopped onto the mine cart in the front, (unbeknownst to B, crushing Scott) and an explosion occurred when the fuse was burned up, and the pressure shot their mine cart forward through the mineshafts hopefully back to get back to Chris.

The Problematic Pilots could only stare in defeat from this unexpected loss.

Sam gained conscience a short time after and saw that his humongous girlfriend laid knocked out on the ground. He panicked and ran over to her.

''Dakota?'' he cautiously asked to her.

Dakota gained conscience and looked at Sam.

''Sam!'' Dakota exclaimed as she began to calm down. ''Sam's voice calms Dakota down!'' Dakota told Sam as she started to shrink back to her usual self.

''Aw! Isn't this love guys?'' Sam asked his team, who could only roll their eyes.

''So, anybody comin' with me to daylight?'' Vito asked his team.

''No, I am going to make a new life here in the mines! Of course I am coming with you!'' Jo sarcastically told Vito as the Pilots did not bother to take the diamonds with them anymore.

* * *

Above ground, Chris and Chef kept track of time using a stopwatch. It was about to hit the 4 hour mark when the Travelers and their mine carts flew out of a shaft and came to a stop against a truck. Chris and Chef looked somewhat confused at the sudden arrival.

''Boy, Travelers. It has been a long time, but you've just won the challenge!'' Chris announced. Which was met with a salute from Brick.

When B climbed out of the mine cart, Scott awoke from his pain induced slumber. ''Why does my face smell like butt?'' Scott asked while he rubbed his head. B could only respond with a smile.

''Travelers, do you wish to wait or do you want to first class right now?'' Chris asked while he already expected which answer they would give.

''I'd say 1st class, it will take the Pilots a while to get out of the bottom of the mine.'' Scott said. ''And I've waited too long to get back to that place!''

''What are you going to do with the diamonds?'' Dawn curiously asked to Chris.

''We're going to sell them to make money for the million dollar price!'' Chris casually answered before he dismissed the Travelers to the Jumbo Jet. Scott then mumbled something about hair gel before he went through the door.

* * *

When the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was in flight again. Jo rounded up her alliance members for a final meeting before the elimination process.

''So, who are we going to vote for?'' Lightning enthusiastically asked Jo.

''I say that we boot that pink missy!'' Anne Maria offered.

''No! we're going to vote for Cameron!'' Jo announced as she turned her back on the other members of her alliance.

''Why that little girl?'' Lighting asked to Jo.

''Because,'' Jo said before turning around. ''Cameron is undoubtedly the leader of their little alliance, and if he is not around anymore, then you can infiltrate their co op and destroy it from the inside!'' Jo explained as she faced Lightning. ''Is it all clear?'' She conclusively asked.

''Aye.'' Vito said.

''Yes.'' Anne Maria said.

''Sha-Sure!'' replied Lightning.

''Good!'' Jo responded. ''Now, my confidants, lets boot our first victim!'' Jo said as she walked to the elimination room, followed by the rest.

* * *

''Good afternoon, Pilots!'' Chris greeted the Pilots as they walked into the room. ''Kind of unexpected to have you here, huh?'' Chris slyly asked as the Pilots sat down without answering his question.

''Fine! Go vote then!'' He replied to their ignorance irritated.

* * *

(Voting Cam. Has thought of a dastardly plan to wreak havoc upon the Confessional cam! Also, how many times have you said hairgel already?)

Anne Maria: 'Stamps Cameron's passport'

(Static)

Cameron: 'nods disapprovingly and Stamps Jo's passport'

(Static)

Dakota: So this is how normal people are fired from their jobs? 'raises shoulders' Well alright then! 'Stamps Jo's passport'

(Static)

Lightning: 'Stamps Cameron's passport after he misses his stamp twice'

(Static)

Jo: 'confidently stamps Cameron's passport'

(Static)

Sam: 'stamps Jo's passport'

(Static)

Vito: 'looks at himself in the mirror and stamps Cameron's passport somewhat absent-mindedly

(End voting cam.)

* * *

Billy (who was covered in scratches and had a scared look on his face) came by with a silver plate full of bags of nuts. ''Here we go contestants! The first bag of peanuts go to…'' Chris tried to announce until a cell phone ringtone was heard, and Dakota picked up her phone.

''Hm hm?'' Dakota said. ''Really? Oh that's so great! Alright, yes! Bye!'' She said before she hung up and stood up from her seat. ''I'm rich again!'' She squealed before she embraced Sam in a sufocating hug. ''Goodbye laborer life! I'm going back to the jet set baby!'' She proudly cheered before she was silenced by Chris.

''Uhm, trying to make a show here? Sit down and wait for your nuts!'' Chris scolded the fame monger as he grabbed his first bag of peanuts. ''Anyway, the very first bag goes to Anne Maria!'' He announced as he lobbed the bag to Anne Maria, who threw it behind her in disgust.

''And the next 3 bags go to: Dakota, Mike and Sam!'' He said as he threw the respective contestants their bags, who all gladly caught them.

''And the second to last bag goes to Lightning!'' Chris Quickly said as Lightning lovingly hugged his bag of peanuts, much to the confusion of the others.

''And today's final barf bag full of decommissioned peanuts go to:''

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Cameron, who is anxiously shaking)

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Jo, who confidently smiles.)

''…''

''…''

''…Jo!'' Chris broke the silence as Jo received her bag and smiled deviously at Cameron. ''Time for you to go Cameron! Move over to that cross there!'' Chris ordered Cameron as he obeyed the host and took a parachute.

''Any last words Cameron?'' Chris asked with a knowing smile.

''Yes I do!'' Cameron said after which Chris pulled the lever and launched Cameron of the plane. Screaming as he fell down of course.

Chris turned to face the camera again. ''That were his last words! Suits the little bastard well! Messing with my hair and all!'' he grumbled before he smiled again. ''And that was number 4 of 13! Will the Troubled Travelers continue their winning streak now that they are in the game again? Or was it just a one-day stand? Be sure to check it out, next time on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

* * *

I, (LW) now present you: the first 'Total Drama Didn't Make The Cut' location! I present a location to you that did not make it into the cut of Total Drama Vengeance for reasons that will be explained to you! It's easy! Just read it down here!

Location: Libyan desert.

Scheduled episode: Episode no. 8 (3 episodes away from this one)

Scheduled challenges: oil mining.

Reason for scrap: I could hardly fill the episode with interesting moments. Besides, looking for oil was already implemented in a challenge in Total Drama World Tour. (Check Awww, Drumheller!)

Contestant scheduled for elimination: Lightning

Preserved quotes: Ugh! It smells like dismissed dictator in here!

That was our first issue of Total Drama Didn't Make The Cut! Remember, everything you've read here does not necessarily means that it will/won't happen! Until next time!

* * *

**And another one done and another one gone! Whew! And with bonus content!**

**[1] Hehe! That means me! Cursed ego boosts!**

**[2] The sky is sometimes yellow in Total drama universe when there are high temperatures involved!**

**[3] Parody of Mortal Kombat**

**[4] exactly same messages are found in Disney world rollercoaster's!**

**[5] It's A Green Day once told me that Dawn looks a rather lot like a Wicca. So I did some research and Dawn indeed had some Wicca traits. (E.G close bond to nature, near witchcraft-like activities) So yeah, Dawn's a Wicca.**

**[6] nod to the main character from army sitcom M.A.S.H**

**[7] reference to star wars character and Wookie, Chewbacca**

**[8] just go to the well known video site and type in: 'Heb je even voor mij' for an idea of what the rhythm sounds like! P.S for the Dutch folks reading this: het spijt me heel erg!**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: ****Anne Maria **** Dakota Jo Lightning Mike and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn ****and Scott **

**Eliminated: Anne Maria**** (returned in Amsterdamned)****. Staci. ****Zoey****. ****Cameron.**

**You would not believe how fast I've typed down the second half of this chapter! I did about 6k of words in a little less than 5 (near) consecutive hours! Including re-edits! **

**I've also originally planned to let this challenge take place in a diamond mine in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, but due to civil unrests there at the time of the beginning of this chapter, I could not do that. Speaking of mines, I've recently found out that they do not mine for diamonds in the way of shaft-mining! In fact, they don't even create shafts in pit mining! The way they actually harvest diamonds. But hey, it is the Total Drama universe! Weird stuff happens all the time!**

**How i feel about Cameron? 'shrugs' He seemed like a combination of Harold and DJ. but that happens often with the next gen. cast! i mean look at Dawn! she just a mix of Gwen and Bridgette with a drip of Izzy for the eccentric and a whiff of Beth for size! I am not saying that i do not like it! I'm just saying that I could fill a cooking book with recipes like this!**

**I've decided to do Aftermath shows on the halfway mark, (Episode before the merge) and one preceding the finals. i'm also going to add a small messages from home episode for the final 5 and a after the plunge of shame episode! i'm also going to discuss the arts of making a good Total Drama story! but that's not yet specified! and this won't get his own chapter!**

**ALSO: Next chapter might get M rated. Be warned.**

**No possible clue about the next location this time! Or is there? PM me if you want confirmation!**

**Do not forget to review and/or vote at the poll! Thanks in advance!**

**Obrigado e até próxima atualização (that's how they say it. I believe)**

**Lowland warrior.**


	6. Slumcity

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**No funny message regarding the introduction of a new chapter's author input this time! **

**First, let us discuss your opinions!**

**IAGD: I know that it sounds as a really cheap excuse, but I had no internet connection to dig through my mail for the faithful message. I am sorry that I was kind of pushy towards you for reviewing it, (Same counts for you, Persephatta) But I just thrive at the enthusiasm of my readers! On a unrelated side note, I am more of a pool person too.**

**Persephatta: I already feared that you'd never return again! And I would never ever let my readers wait a thousand years, because I couldn't do that to you people! And I make a uneducated guess that your favorites are all on the Troubled Travelers!**

**Pabulover123: I don't know if Mike will regain control over himself again, I bet that you just have to read it to find out! 'Wink' 'Wink'**

**NTA FANFIC: glad you like it!**

**Inkblottseer28: Updated as you wish!**

**Mrwanton: The remainder of Scott's dark secret will be revealed this chapter! And why aren't you cheering for Brick? 'Tears up' He did what he could! 'Sniff!'**

**Everyone else: thanks for reading! Keep it up!**

**Enough about you people! The current leader in the poll 'Which of the contestants would you like to see in a possible next season of mine?' is: the generation 1 to generation 3 VS the 4th generation cast! This poll just asks about your opinion about the future, I am not saying that the results will be definite!**

**I sometimes think that I focus on Scott and Dawn's interaction towards each other too much, but then again, on TDI Duncan and Courtney argued nearly every episode too so it should not be much of a problem.**

**There might be things happening in this chapter that you might not like, if you do not like them but if you do like the story, please skip the unlikable parts. It is better that way!**

**Anyone found the clue? It is the final greeting at the bottom of the page. Check it out:**

**Obrigado e até próxima atualização. I usually do the final greet in Dutch, but this time, I did it in, Portuguese! And there are a few countries where Portuguese is the main language, namely Portugal, (Duh,) a handful of African countries and Brazil! Today's clue for the next stop is well hidden in the story! No lies!**

**After these messages…**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story**

**Other than the usual violence and possible language. this chapter is on a borderline M rating for mature themes and an attempted rape. But it gets stopped before it becomes too serious. This will be as dark and as edgy as this story will get! I still hope I do not get in any trouble for this! **

…**The story continues! Lights off! 'Claps hands, which dims the lights'**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 6: Slumcity**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. The 2 teams went underground to harvest some ever precious diamonds in Botswana! They went deep, they went fast and they came back with the jackpot! But before they came back, they suffered all kinds of setbacks like derailing mine carts, clogged mineshafts, and even mutations! The Troubled Travelers finally won a challenge after a long time, thus ending their losing streak, at the cost of Cameron, who became the first victim of Jo's new power alliance!''

''Will the Travelers continue to win challenges? Or was it just that faithful day? Check it out on this week's episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris presented as Chef was more busy with inspecting the diamonds than controlling the plane while the camera zoomed out to reveal the entire Jumbo Jet in morning skies.

* * *

(Theme song, nothing said!)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers all sat in the luxurious plane chairs in first class, toasting on their victory with glasses of soda pop.

''Boy I haven't slept this good in ages!'' Scott Positively said. ''No liars, no rats, no hard benches, no floor tiles that could fall out any second! It was just great!'' He continued before he took a sip of his drink.

''And of course, no darkness!'' Brick added with subtle fear in his voice, which was directly noted by the other Travelers.

Scott turned to B and Dawn. ´´Can you believe him? He went through a dark borderland, and through a very dark mineshaft. And he still craps all the colors of the rainbow whenever we start about the dark!'' Scott insulted Brick as if he was not there. Brick grew a scowl on his face from his insults.

''Fears that lay so deep cannot be cured in such a short period of time, Scott!'' Dawn explained to the redhead. Brick came marching in between the 2 before Dawn could continue her explanation.

''You,'' Brick said as he pointed at Scott. ''Should respect your superior some more!'' Brick then turned to Dawn. ''And you, should keep your hippy nose out of other people's heads!'' He hissed at her.

''Knock off with that drill sergeant persona already!'' Scott said as he swung Brick around to face him. ''We all know that you are just keeping it up because we talk about your big weakness!'' Scott explained to Brick as they faced each other, ready for a battle.

Dawn got in between them before any serious conflict could begin. ''Brick, There is nothing wrong with your fear of the dark.'' She assured Brick before she turned to Scott. ''And Scott,'' She said before a short pause. ''Stop being such a dick now and then!'' She said, albeit with a knowing smile. Scott could not pick up any humor though.

''I am being a dick?'' Scott calmly repeated. ''Everybody laughed at me back on that island when I sat in the trauma chair with saliva dripping out of my mouth, and I was the dick?'' Scott furiously responded to his teammates, who in turn dropped their heads in shame.

''That was certainly not very nice.'' Dawn admitted, looking at the ground.

''Yes, It wasn't. I was mean, and so were you! We're even now!'' He angrily said as he walked away.

Dawn turned to Brick and B. ''Were we really that mean back then?'' She regretfully asked the males.

''It's like he said, he was mean, so were we!'' Brick answered as he raised his shoulders. B pointed at him agreeably. Dawn could only sigh deeply.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots stayed in loser class as the usual penalty for losing an challenge. They had a terrible period of rest due to being used to the superior accommodations found in 1st class. Anne Maria did her best to maintain her make up as the heat made It smear over her face and Sam was able to completely focus on his video games in the burning economy class, in sharp contrast to the other Pilots, who were mainly busy with panting and wiping sweat away.

''This place is all heat but no light! Where's the frickin' sun already?'' Vito asked his team disgusted as he wiped sweat of his body.

''Which sun?'' Jo replied in audible grumbles.

''Ugh, Vito's right. This place is like a tanning booth where the lights are off!'' Anne Maria complained as she was still busy with her makeup. ''I guess that I have to tan in the new fashioned way!'' Anne Maria shrugged after she stopped doing her makeup. She then took a can filed with spray-tan and started to spray loads of the chemical tanner into the already incredibly musty economy class. Making everybody but her cough.

''Sha-please! Stop poisoning the Lightning!'' Lightning begged as he held his hands before his mouth.

''Can't. breath!'' Dakota wheezed out with her hands on her throat. ''Too young to die!'' she continued with an equally raspy voice.

Jo stood up, snatched the spray can from Anne Maria's grasp and threw it out of the loser class. ''I can't take this crap deck anymore!'' Jo yelled before she started to stomp on one of the tiles on the metal floor, leaving a dent in it. Jo stopped stomping on the tile when she saw that it was about to be sucked out of the plane, Jo ran over to the bench and held on. ''Hold on to something!'' She yelled to her teammates before the metal floor tile got sucked out of the plane, which created a giant suction hole. Everybody held onto the benches with their dear lives to prevent being sucked out. Sam however, still was too focused on his videogame, and he could not hear the air or the fearful yells of his teammates with his headphones on his head. He slowly shuffled over the ground toward the hole in the floor, still unaware of his surroundings.

''Sam!'' Dakota tried to warn the gamer as he was about to fall through the hole. But luck had it that Sam's behind was slightly bigger than the hole itself, thus clogging it with a typical plop noise and stopping the suction in economy class. Sam felt the wind outside moving along his legs, and wondered how he ended up in a situation like this. Sam putted off his headphones and looked confused at his teammates, who picked themselves up from the ground again.

Sam looked around one more time before he confusedly asked, ''Was I warped here by a nanoflux warp, or did I miss something?''

''No. nothing of interest!'' Jo sarcastically replied as she grabbed Lightning's arm and walked out of economy class with him. But before Jo walked through the door, she turned to Sam one last time. ''Oh, and stay where you are! For safety's sake!''

''You wanted to speak to the Lightning?'' The jock asked the other jock when they left economy class.

''Yes! Now it is time to start the next phase of my, I mean our alliance crushing alliance!'' Jo told Lightning as she almost spilled her personal plans to Lightning. ''If you tell those other losers that you want to align with them, and in the meantime cause some tension between those 2 lovebirds, then we have a secured victory!'' Jo explained to Lightning, who did not entirely caught the tension part.

''But how should I mess things up between those two?'' Lightning asked.

Jo grew a dark grin. ''If you make Dakota fall for you, Sam will become jealous and they will start to argue. When they are too busy attempting to vote each other out, we take them out before they snap out of their conflict and try to vote us of!'' Jo explained to Lightning, who still felt a bit unsure about the plan. Jo sighed deeply and put her hands on his shoulders. ''You know how to seduce a girl, right?'' Jo asked Lightning slightly pushy. ''Accidentally lay your hand on hers, a subtle compliment from time to time.''

''Sha-smack her butt?'' Lightning quickly and enthusiastically added another example. Jo just looked plain at Lightning's big smile to see if he was serious.

''Uh no, Lightning. As far as my romantic knowledge goes, people only do that when they need something from their other half!'' Jo stated matter-of-factly, which made Lightning's smile disappear.

''Aw man! But then I have to do the boring and gooey flirting! And that's not Lightning's style!'' Lightning complained as he crossed his arms and swung his head in disgust. He then stopped and flexed his muscles. ''But I'll do it for our team! Bam!'' He proudly announced before Jo patted his shoulder with a mean smile Lightning walked back to economy class and Jo went the other way. Both Lightning and Jo were unaware that Scott overheard their entire strategic discussion.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Jo better gets to know that Scott is knowing that Lightning is not knowing that Jo knows that Lightning attempts to stab her in the back!)

Jo: What do Lightning and a empty potato sack have in common? You can fill both of their empty spaces with everything you like! 'Laughs for a brief moment until she becomes serious again' But I still have to find a way to avoid that empty potato sack's plan to boot me! What to do, what to do?

(Static)

Lightning: 'With Jo peeking through the door' Joe just dug his own trench! No wait, it wasn't trench right? Never mind! Because unlike what Joe's thinking, Lightning truly joins their alliance, and together, we'll vote of Joe, and I'll have my revenge! 'Lightning kisses his flexed muscles'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Lightning sat down beside Dakota, who was busy with her cellphone. When Lightning saw his chance, he laid his hand down on hers and acted like he did that on accident. When they both had their hands pulled back, Dakota nastily looked over to Sam, who was still stuck in the hole, enthusiastically playing his videogame. Lightning saw his chance.

''Something bothering you?'' Lightning curiously asked Dakota, who snapped out of her angry gaze and turned to Lightning.

''Have you ever met someone special that spends more attention on a game than on you?'' Dakota asked Lightning, pointing over to Sam to explain what she meant.

''Sha-sure! My first special one in high school! She looked so beautiful and shiny!'' Lightning explained as Dakota raised an eyebrow, as she could not understand what Lightning meant with shiny. ''During the final game of the season, she sat there, beside the league officials! And I knew that she would be mine if I would win that one game!'' Lightning passionately told Dakota, who was impressed by the story. ''But that idiot Wilson tripped over his own feet in the last seconds, thus costing us the finals!'' Lightning resentfully continued as he became teary eyed. ''I saw our biggest rivals, White Pines high dance with her! After that, I never saw her again!'' Lightning concluded his story rather downcast.

''And then?'' Dakota asked, on the verge of crying.

''Well since then I had an terrible empty spot in my trophy cabinet!'' Lightning said in a disapproving fashion. Dakota could only frown into the camera after she realized that Lightning was talking about an trophy instead of a girl.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Talk about a trophy wife! HA!)

Dakota: Ugh! Guys!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

All the contestants were shaken up and down by another one of Chef Hatchet's terrible landings. When they could stand on their feet again without being forcefully knocked back on the ground, they looked out of the plane windows.

''Oh no! look at the nature!'' Dawn exclaimed as she looked to reveal that the Jumbo Jet cut itself a way through a rainforest on the edge of a city. The rotor blades of the jet chopped away any trees that stood in the way of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, effectively making a natural airstrip.

''Chef, that wasn't a landing strip!'' Chris sternly told his assistant.

''It is now, Sucka!'' [1] Chef, (Who had a fake cornrow wig on his head) vigorously replied. ''Look, there are the project developers already!'' He said as he pointed to some jeeps that stopped at the tailfin of the plane, where its passengers stepped out of the jeeps and began ground research.

* * *

Chris (Without Chef) guided the contestants up to the hill where the statue of Christ the redeemer stood. where they sat down on the benches facing the base of the huge statue, catching their breath from the incredibly long stairs.

''Hey morons look!'' Jo yelled out to the others. ''It is the big guy of Christianity!'' Jo began to joke, which was responded by a few laughs, including her own.

''Then we just ascended the stairway to heaven!'' [2] Scott added, which was met with even more laughter.

''There is no place in the heavens for cripples then!'' Anne Maria joked somewhat inappropriately between her laughter, which made all the others roar in pure humor.

Chris waited until the laughter died down before he began to speak. He attempted to speak again when the laughter almost died down, but just as he was about to say something, the contestants began to laugh again. When it was completely silent, Chris began hosting. ''If you are done shaking up the censors, this is the statue of Christ the redeemer. So that means we've just landed in Rio de Janeiro in Brazil!'' Chris announced to the remaining 10 contestants.

''Brazil? Can't we go to somewhere cooler?'' Scott annoyingly asked as he swatted some flies away.

''Be careful what you wish for Scott!'' Chris slyly told the redhead before he turned back to hosting.

''Follow me down this flight of stairs to hear about our challenges here!'' Chris said as he began to walk down the stairs.

''But why'd you guide us up here in the first place?'' Jo asked vexed to the host, who turned to Jo with his trade mark smile.

''A little culture does everybody good!'' Chris briefly countered before he continued to walk down the stairs.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Yeah he laughed too, see you in hell!)

Scott: 'Laughs briefly Nothing brightens up your day like a good piece of blasphemous humor! But enough of that for now! Back to winning the trust of my team!

(Static)

Dawn: If pride is one of Christianity's capital vices, why do they make a 130 FT high statue of their central figure? 'Giggles' Oh the big fluffbunny [3] churches with their hypocrite ideas!

(Static)

Jo: Culture does everybody good? We just made fun of the biggest religion on earth! 'Shrugs' But then again who is religious these days? I bet that famous people on Facemag have more followers than churches have nowadays!

(Static)

Cheesy waiting music starts to play while a black screen containing Chris McLean's trademark smile with the following text appears. 'Sam's confessional was deemed too ridiculing towards major religion groups by the censors that it has been removed from broadcast in every country. sorry for any inconvenience!'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''So, how the big plan going soldier?'' Brick asked to Lightning as they both descended the stairs.

''It's going great! I almost have a hold on her!'' Lightning cheerfully answered. Brick was not convinced.

''Okay, tell me, what is your big plan so far?'' Brick cautiously asked Lightning.

''First, I've won Joe's trust by joining an alliance with him. Then, when we voted out the first one of the rivaling alliance, Joe told Lightning to join their alliance for our alliance's purposes, but secretly I am joining their alliance for real!'' Lightning almost yelled, which made some of the other contestants turn their heads to him.

Brick uncomfortably scratched the back of his head. ''I guess that it isn't much of a secret anymore!'' He awkwardly said to the jock, who did not seem to be bothered by the awkwardness of the moment.

''Of course it is still a sha-secret! Joe didn't turn around!'' Lightning whispered after he pointed at Jo, who did not turn her head to Lightning, but grinned deviously about Lightning's unknowing. She kept on smiling until Dakota tapped her on her shoulder.

''Did you ever noticed that Lightning like, thinks you are a guy?'' Dakota cautiously asked Jo.

''I noticed that last season already doll!'' Jo shrugged. ''But I told him I was a girl when I was booted. So I wonder what made him forget that!'' Jo wondered as she pondered the subject.

* * *

(Small flashback. Winnipeg. 2 and a half months ago.)

Lightning was wearing football gear when he walked over the benches to grab a bottle of water. Lightning then removed his football helmet and started drinking. Lightning was oblivious to the facts that someone threw a ball in a curve out of the pitch. Which landed in the back of Lightning's lower head. Lightning fell on his knees, dropped the bottle of water, and passed out.

(End flashback)

* * *

''But it's just Lightning being himself! He calls me a boy, and calls Cameron a girl! Nothing to be scared of!'' Jo said.

''Yeah.'' Dakota somewhat unsurely agreed.

Chris guided the 2 teams to a warehouse where two cars stood on which flat platforms were added to make a flat surface with a small hole through the plywood for the driver of the vehicle to see through.

''These are the bases for an integral part of one of the most beautiful annual events in Brazil!'' Chris told the contestants, who were inspecting the modified cars.

''You don't possibly mean… the carnival don't you?'' Anne Maria asked, shaking in excitement.

''Quite frankly, I do Anne Maria!'' Chris admitted. Which made Anne Maria squeal in delight after which she embraced Vito in a tight, suffocating hug. Chris then continued explaining. ''It is simple, there are building materials in those crates over there.'' Chris said as he pointed to the crates he meant. ''And I am giving you a few hours to construct a nice float! But there are a few rules!'' Chris added as he used his fingers to show the amount of rules. ''Rule 1: The wheels and the windshield are not allowed to be covered! Rule 2: no peeking at the other car!'' Chris continued as he rolled a wooden barrier between the 2 cars to obscure them. ''And rule 3. No open fire on the floats!'' Chris explained the last rule. ''Oh, and you better leave some open space to walk around and store things and such!'' Chris advised before he clapped in his hands which was the signal for the Pilots and the Travelers to begin the challenge.

* * *

''I wonder what is in the crates!'' Sam wondered as he opened one of them and dug through its content. ''Tools, fabrics, and paint.'' Sam said with slight disappointment as he held 2 buckets of paint in his hands.

''What is in that box Doll?'' Jo asked to Dakota, Who was digging through another box.

''A wooden 3-part statue, some fake plants and lots of wood!'' Dakota responded.

''Hey! That is a mini version of the statue of that big guy!'' Lightning said about the statue, as it was a replica of the Christ the redeemer statue.

''So, What are we going to make?'' Jo pondered.

''Could we make that statue the mascot or something?'' Dakota asked her team.

''That's a great idea!'' Sam enthusiastically told Dakota, which made her blush a bit. ''We could chisel Count Blastem [4] from that statue!'' Sam suggested. Which made his team stare at Sam.

''Sorry, I don't speak geek, who is he talking about?'' Anne Maria rhetorically asked about Sam.

''My left my geek-coolio translator a club!'' Vito jokingly replied as he stroked Anne Maria's shoulder, much to the latter's pleasure.

''Sam. I don't think that someone from a videogame would make a good mascot for our float either!'' Dakota thought out loud. Which saddened Sam. ''But you make it up with your enthusiasm!'' She then attempted to cheer Sam up. Which worked.

''But you folks have the right idea!'' Jo said after she got an idea. ''If we could chisel McLean's face into the statue, then we might score points for sucking up to him! Am I right or not?'' Jo asked to the Pilots, who responded in a cheer.

''Wait, who of you can chisel that?'' Sam asked through the cheers, which died them down immediately.

Dakota casually raised her hand. Much to the surprise of others.

''Are you sure you can do it? it is not exactly applying nail polish doll!'' Jo asked to Dakota, who seemed to be sure about her skills.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Dakota's going to change the face of the holy saint into the devil's evil mug.)

Dakota: What is it with everybody thinking that I am just a spoiled lazy rich girl? Take it easy! I happen to like sculpturing! It is my creative output!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dakota then started to work on the face of the statue while the other Pilots kept on discussing about their float.

''So we have the centerpiece, what's going to be around it?'' Jo brought up in the discussion.

''The fake plants of course!'' Sam said as he held some of the fake flora.

''Yes! We have the statue in the middle and then we do the plants around it! It would symbolize the mixture of urbanism and nature!'' Anne Maria suggested.

Jo stared at her in disbelief. ''Alright, you just said much more smart thing than you usually would, that I take that point without any doubt or hesitation. Everybody agrees with this?'' Jo asked to the remaining Pilots. With Anne Maria frowning at the jock.

''Aye!'' everyone except Vito said in unison.

''I don't know, I have the feelin' that something is missin'!'' Vito pondered as he subtly hinted everybody about the clothes.

''Chris did not said that that was necessary!'' Sam objected.

''Yeah! It would cost us too much time!'' Lightning added. He then looked over to Dakota. ''But Lightning's sure that she would look terrific in one of those carnival dancer clothes!'' He said as he pointed at her. Dakota stopped her chiseling for a moment and could only look awkwardly at the jock.

''Dude, that is MY girlfriend you are flirting with!'' Sam annoyingly reminded Lightning, who said nothing back.

''there is a sewing machine here!'' Vito yelled back at the group as he pulled it out of the crate.

''We all know that Chris is like a horny dog! He would certainly appreciate it if we wore one of those skimpy suits!'' Anne Maria said, which was met by a subtle flirting gesture from Vito.

''She's right! If we are done with the float, then we'll see if we can make the outfits too!'' Jo said without giving anybody a chance to react or object. ''Let's build!'' She ordered the other Pilots as they grabbed the required stuff to do so.

* * *

At the same time. The Troubled Travelers also opened their boxes, and found beside the tools and the wood all kinds of model Mesoamerican styled rocks and pillars and such made of paper Mache, cardboard and wood.

''I am not going to wear anything different!'' Dawn angrily stated as the boys looked at her while she held a piece of fabric. The boys realized that Dawn might have read their thoughts and all of them whistled innocently to evade any more suspicion. ''I can read it!'' She reminded them as angrily as before.

Brick groaned in disappointment. ''But I wanted to make the clothes!'' He complained as if nothing was wrong with that.

''Is this still about that fashion school thing?'' Scott begrudgingly asked Brick, who nodded positively with puppy dog eyes. Scott then looked away and muttered something that sounded like ''Don't ask don't tell'' [5]

''You can make the clothes, but I am not wearing anything degrading or revealing!'' Dawn told the cadet.

''I'm on it!'' Brick enthusiastically said and saluted before he ran over to the sewing machine and began to make the clothes.

''Were clothes even required for this challenge?'' Scott asked to B and Dawn.

''No, but I foresaw a great disaster if Brick would help us!'' Dawn responded.

''I do not understand. If you can see in the future, is it the unpreventable kind of future. Or can it be changed?'' Scott curiously asked the Wicca.

''It certainly can be changed! That why I let Brick work on an unimportant part!'' Dawn explained to Scott. ''But what are we going to build?'' Dawn then went back to business as she asked her 2 remaining partners about their float.

''I say we make a wall around the edge of the float with a temple-like thingy in the middle!'' Scott suggested. He looked over at B, who just gave a positive shrug and then at Dawn, who nodded positively as well. ''Let us build then!'' He triumphantly announced as he held a hammer in the air just as triumphant as light surround the three Travelers. They then looked back to see that the light came from an dark haired mocha skinned intern who shone a premiere lamp at their backs. ''Knock it off!'' Scott annoyingly told the intern, who switched of the light and rolled it away.

* * *

''I am done with your clothes!'' Brick said as he handed Dawn her attire. Dawn could not see what kind of clothing it was, only that it was not as revealing as Dawn feared and that it had a nice calm pastel green color. Dawn walked over to a secluded area of the warehouse and was shocked to see that Anne Maria and Dakota were already in their suits. It were very revealing clothes consisting of a headdress with small feathers. A top that only covered their chests and a bottom that minimally covered their legs with a short drape hanging down from their crotch and their butt. Everything in bright blue and yellow. Dawn could only gasp a bit in horror.

''What're you starin' at?'' Anne Maria rudely asked the moonchild, who did not answer. ''Hey hello? Am I comin' through in yo' head?'' Anne Maria walked over to Dawn and knocked on her skull.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Proud supporter of feminism and men who like fashion.)

Dawn: Is this what cries of attention can cause? 'Shudders as she sinks her head into her hands' Horrible!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Hey! Take it easy with her!'' Dakota yelled at Anne Maria as Dawn rubbed her head.

''Why? Is she starin' at me because she plays for the other team?'' Anne Maria responded.

''You are only doing this because you think you'll be loved!'' Dawn said out of the blue. Catching Anne Maria off guard.

''What are you sayin' now granola girl? Think you're still that clever after I have rearranged you?'' Anne Maria threatened before she swung a punch at Dawn, which she simply dodged by leaning away. This continued for a few seconds as Anne Maria stopped when she dealt with the fact that she could not hit the moonchild anyway. ''You are SO lucky that I have a man to give sugar to! or else!'' Anne Maria said as she made a slit-throat gesture before she and Dakota walked back to her team, but not before Dakota shot a guilty expression to Dawn, who simply gestured that it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

When their building time expired, Chris and Chef shoved the wooden barrier away. Chris first walked over to the float of the Problematic Pilots, who had a cover swung over the float and only had Jo, Vito, Lightning and Sam present.

''I now present you,'' Sam presented as he walked over to the cover and got an hold onto it. ''The float honoring Chris the Redeemer!'' Sam then pulled away the red cover to reveal the float with the statue with its head modified to perfectly resemble Chris McLean's head. Its body was modified to have one arm being chiseled to hang down at the statue's hip and one arm holding the flag of Brazil. Other than the statue and its fake flora around it, there was nothing of interest around it. but laying and standing on the float were Anne Maria and Dakota in their carnival suits.

* * *

(Confessional cam. For the face of the devil, it looks quite nice!)

Dakota: 'Still in her costume, leaning against the wall' I told you that I could do that!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Vito and Sam were whistling at their respective interests. While Lightning subtly made a pointing gesture at Dakota, who could only blush at the compliment.

Chris's smile gave away that he was visibly enjoying Anne Maria's and Dakota's appearance (Somewhat to the discomfort of the latter.) as he scratched his chin while he composed his opinion. ''Pilots, may I first compliment you at your excellent choice of clothing?'' He told the Pilots with a grin. ''This here is everything I like about the carnival!''

''I thought that that was the men's float!'' Chef said as he and a few contestants chuckled, much to the annoyance of Chris.

''But, the float is only average!'' Chris said. Which surprised the Pilots in the negative way.

''What'd you mean average? We built your frickin' face on it!'' Vito objected as he stomped over to Chris, only to be thrown back to his place by Chef with very little effort. ''Oh you wanna fight?'' He taunted as he assumed a fighting pose.

''Save it for 10 minutes Mike!'' Chris told Vito despite the fact that Chris knew that Mike was not Mike himself. ''I really like the attempt of putting my face on something to suck up to me, but I've kind of outgrown that phase!'' Chris explained to the Problematic Pilots, who became downcast and angry at the explanation.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What now!?)

Jo: He has outgrown out of that phase? 'Huffs' What inhumane part of McLean will disappear next? His vanity? 'thinks for a second' No. that one will never go away!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''And now, let's see what the Troubled Travelers have made for dangerous contraption!'' Chris said as he and Chef walked over the Travelers' float, also covered. But there was not a single member of the Troubled Travelers around. Chris hollered at them, and right then, a rope attached to the roof lifted up the cover to reveal a Mayan temple with a wall around the edges of the float and fake palm tree props scattered around it. The male Travelers all wore the same outfit consisting of a moldy-green sleeved open vest, (Revealing their chests) with a slightly darker green on the edges of their vests. They wore somewhat Arabic looking pants of a slightly darker color of the rims of their tops and were barefoot. Dawn wore a vest that was sleeveless and wore a top with a dark green hue underneath the vest to cover her chests without any cleavage showing. But her clothing was furthermore similar to the outfit the guys wore. The Travelers did nothing to present their float when the curtain was lifted up.

Chef and Chris mildly applauded. ''Sure, the presentation might have been better, but let us be honest kids. This float was not made to suck up to me!'' Chris admitted.

''I like the clothes! They were made by someone who knew what she was doing!'' Chef gave his opinion. Which made Brick jump in the air and cheer for his respected fashion. He was pulled out of heaven when Scott tapped his shoulder.

''You know that Chef said SHE right?'' Scott rectified to Brick. once Brick realized this, he let his head hang and became sad. But B gave him some consoling pats on the back.

''Did I gave you permission to speak?'' Chris snidely asked Chef, who balled his fists and grunted in anger. ''Anyhow, I declare this challenge a tie!'' Chris announced. Earning him the ire of the 2 teams.

''But why?'' Scott stuttered out.

''Let's face it Scott, the float of the Pilots was an attempt to suck up and your teams presentation was below par! Nobody won the better weapon set!''

''Better weapon set?'' All the contestants asked in unison

''Yes, better weapon set!'' Chris responded as he continued hosting. ''Change back into your normal clothes and I'll guide you to the next challenge ground for the alternative challenge!'' Chris said as the host and the Chef walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Mike's head.)

Mike sat slumped over in his head, either waiting for an opportunity to regain control again, or for his life to end. Svetlana was doing stretching exercises, Manitoba Smith was sharpening some wood with a knife and Chester was playing harmonica.

''Chester, I didn't know you played harmonica.'' Mike said in a bored tone. ''But could you please stop it!'' He then yelled at his old man self.

''Ugh! Of course you didn't know that! Because you weren't in the Korea Ware to learn it! Kids these days with their syntheseizures and their auto tune! Where is the time that they could actually sing and actually make music?'' Chester complained with his elderly man voice, ''Buddy Holly was the best! And we knew it! because he did everything by his damn self!'' Chester rambled on, much to Mike frustration.

''CHESTER COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE (Heavy censor) UP?'' Mike furiously yelled at his old self, ''AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT BACK THEN! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS HOW…'' Mike then noticed that Manitoba Smith had a piece of wood. ''Manitoba got that piece of wood!'' Mike regained his cool as Chester could only sigh in annoyance about Mike's focus on him.

''This chunk of wood? Blimey! I just thought, I need a fine piece of wood to sharpen my knife! And suddenly, it appeared!'' Manitoba explained as Mike's face brightened up.

''But that means that…'' Mike tried to say but closed his eyes and started to think about Zoey. When Mike opened his eyes. She was standing in front of him. Mike cheered in happiness, but just before he was done cheering, Zoey disintegrated into thin air, Which depressed Mike greatly again.

''I once knew love like that!'' Chester reminisced.

''No you didn't! you are, just like all those other weirdo's a byproduct of my incredibly messed up psychology! You all have detailed backstories despite the fact that you, for example only live with the idea of having lived through the latter half of the 20th century! And that Aussie over there only lives with the idea of snapping crocodile spines for 15 years now! But it's not real! It's not it's not!'' Mike maniacally yelled at Chester.

''You want to know how she disappeared or what?'' Chester just calmly asked to Mike. Who stopped flailing around crazily and sat down before Chester to listen.

''Because we live in your subconscious, we can access your fantasy, thus when Stetson over there wanted a chunk of wood, he thought of it and it appeared!'' Chester explained to Mike.

''But why did Zoey disappear?'' Mike sadly asked to the old man.

''We could never figure that out! Big or living things disappear after a few seconds! That's why I can't have a lazy chair or Rusky over can't have parallel bars for long! Chester said as Svetlana made the parallel bars appear and was happily using them, but the bars disappeared in the blink of an eye, making Svetlana fall down on the ground.

''Aye! If only if I could use some real equipment!'' Svetlana lamented while she rubbed her head.

''If only if could see Zoey again!'' Mike added.

''But you can! You little numbskull'' Chester told Mike as he knocked Mike on the head with his can.

''How?''

''Whenever Pastrami face becomes embarrassed, he goes back to here and lets you go back behind the wheel to solve it!'' Chester explained somewhat begrudgingly. ''We might not be able to take him down just like we attempted yesterday. But if he abandons the control voluntary, then we can take out that whippersnapper by ourselves!''

''We just have to wait until the right moment?'' Mike asked after he cheered up considerably.

''Sure. We have to wait, but that could take ages! And I am already so old!'' Chester reminded him. Which left Mike in a patient state. In wait of the faithful moment.

* * *

Chris and Chef had guided the 10 contestants to a ghetto that was built on hills deemed unsuitable for larger building projects. There was no trace of human life in the dirt paved streets.

''What do you rich kids think of this authentic Brazilian Favela?'' [6] Chris asked the contestants about the ghetto they were standing in.

''Looks like home.'' Scott replied.

''Good for you! Because I've rented this neighborhood for a few hours from the city! We gave them a few hundred thousands of dollars, They would sweep the hood of any people bothering us so we could host a challenge in it! Free of charge for the people swept away!'' Chris announced like it was no big deal. Most of the contestants were just disgusted by Chris's way.

''So you just gave the city council money to force people out of their homes without them even getting paid for it?'' Scott disgustedly asked the host.

''Sorta yeah!''

''You make me gag! You know that?'' Scott furiously hissed at Chris.

''Keep yo' jeans on white-trash! That's the power of money! Nobody can't do jack against that!'' Anne Maria told Scott. Who was suddenly wheezing with anger.

''Uh. Kind of hosting a show here!'' Chris called the attention of the raging teens upon him. ''Like I said, you have to compete in a neighborhood battle to determine who gets the advantage in the next challenge!'' Chris announced as Chef Hatchet handed every contestant a bright orange pistol, [7] a holster, safety glasses and a bag of spare balls. ''these pistols are filled with tranquilizer balls. The objective is clear I think, just shoot the other team before they shoot you!'' Chris instructed as he took a spare pistol and shot a random intern with a ball, knocking him out. ''You are out of the game if you pass out! So if you get hit on your arm for example, then you're still in the game! Although it might be hard shoot that way! Any questions?'' Chris asked into the group as he concluded his explanation.

''Why on earth a shooting challenge?'' Scott asked the host.

''To keep it relevant! You know with all the drug wars and all!'' Chris responded, for which he received many filthy glares.

''You are one sick man McLean!'' Scott furiously yelled at Chris as he was dragged off by Chef Hatchet to the other side of the neighborhood.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Does not get paid to post funny/relevant messages here!)

Scott: the devil better prepares himself when Chris McLean dies!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

When Chef Hatchet dropped Scott and the other Travelers off at the edge of the favela, a loud horn noise was sounded. The Troubled Travelers assumed that this was the starting mark and proceeded to walk into the ghetto with slight caution.

''Make our day, general!'' Scott said to brick as he patted the shoulder of the cadet.

''You mean that I am in charge now?'' Brick joyfully replied. Which was met by approving nods from the other Travelers.

* * *

(Confessional cam. This is the moment!)

Brick: finally I get to test my skills as leader for real! Now I only have to keep them in line and this medal's in the bag!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Alright then squad! Due to certain events, we've found ourselves in the position of the cornered animal! Move fast, move quick, and follow my orders!'' Brick instructed in military style. Brick then grabbed a stick and started to draw in the sand. But before Brick could begin to draw, his team walked away. ''Where are you going to?''

''We don't need strategies! This is a reality show! Not a warzone!'' Scott replied. Leaving Brick disappointed in his own doing.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Well that escalated quickly!)

Brick: 'arms resting on his legs and his head hanging in disappointed' I was already sure that I would lose grip on them, but not this fast! I am a failure to my troop!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers hid themselves behind a fence and a old broken down car which stood on the opposite ends of an alley after they spotted the Problematic Pilots, who were still discussing their battle plans.

''Papa's in plain sight!'' Brick whispered to the other Travelers from behind his fence with Scott beside him.

''What do you mean fathers? I only see the other team!'' Dawn responded in an equal silent whisper.

''Papa is NATO language for the letter P! You don't know that? What's next? Afraid to pull the trigger?'' Brick frustrated whispered back to her.

''It certainly feels bad to shoot something! Even if it aren't animals! As we are all creatures of mother nature!'' Dawn reasoned to the Cadet.

Scott loaded his gun and turned to the moonchild. ''It's not that hard! You just have to think of an excuse not to feel bad about it!''

''Like what?''

Scott thought for a second. ''You are going to shoot people who'd otherwise pollute the world anyway! You got it? Just glorify it!'' Scott explained to the moonchild, who didn't seem to feel much better about it. Scott then turned back to Brick. ''But enough about morals! We shoot them now or what commander?'' Scott asked to brick as the former readied his weapon one last time.

''No, no! we'll lay down and wait! Maybe they'll split up or something!'' Brick responded as they all laid in wait for their surprise attack.

* * *

''It is actually bad that Marshall McPee is not around to advice us!'' Jo shrugged as she loaded her stun gun with tranquilizer balls. ''He could have given us good advice for once!''

''You're not tellin' me that you are afraid of the guy who trips over the laces of his own style less boots right?'' Anne Maria responded as she checked herself in her pocket mirror. She then took a pose with her pistol and whistled at Vito to catch his attention. ''how'd I look baby?'' She purred at the Italian rip off.

''Baby. That gun makes you look as dangerous as you look hot!'' Vito complimented Anne Maria, much to the slight disgust of the other Pilots.

''Unbelievable! In the middle of a battle and they flirt with each other!'' Jo said as she turned to Sam and Dakota, who were also flirting with each other in a similar fashion. The 2 of them stopped and looked at an frustrated Jo when she coughed to grab their attention. ''At least I expected it from them!'' She said as she pointed at Anne Maria and Vito. ''Don't lower yourself to that!''

* * *

In the meantime of the Pilots' discussion. Dawn became bored in the time that the Troubled Travelers had to wait until the Problematic Pilots dispersed. She then saw a emaciated cat digging through the garbage in a nearby alley. Dawn's love for nature knowing, she laid down her gun, walked over to the cat, and tried to pet it without the other Travelers knowing that she walked away. Just when Dawn was about to stroke the cat, it ran into another alleyway into a small hole in the side of a dumpster.

''Don't run skittish one! I am not here to hurt you!'' She whispered after the cat as she opened the dumpster with a little effort. She was shocked to see that there were packages of drugs laying in the dumpster. And when Dawn pulled her head out of the container, she saw that 3 adolescent men in street gang styled clothing just saw her dig in their drug storage. Dawn became very uneasy due to their intimidating aura's.

* * *

''Well, big mouth, you have a plan fo' us or are you going to nag all day?'' Vito asked Jo.

''We'll split up in 2 groups of three and scan out the neighborhood!'' Jo pondered aloud. ''Doll, Lightning, follow me!'' She said as she pointed at Jo and Dakota. ''you three will have to find out what to do!'' She told the remaining Pilots as Jo and her clique walked away.

''Perfect!'' Brick whispered to his team. ''We wait 20 seconds and then we'll shoot at those 3 Pilots with everything we got!''

''Uh, commander?'' Scott said to Brick, who turned around to face Scott. ''one of our squad members is missing!'' Scott said as the Travelers looked around to realize that Dawn was not present.

Brick groaned in annoyance and B wanted to stand up to look for her. ''I'll look for her! You are needed here! Maybe you can think of something smart!'' Scott said to B as the former stood up and sneaked away while the latter sat down again.

* * *

Scott has walked through the alleys in search for his lost teammate for a few minutes now when he spotted Dawn a few feet away as she was still surrounded in an style that reminded Scott of prey being caught by its hunters by the 3 thugs. Scott decided to hide for a moment to oversee what would happen.

''Agora olhar para o seu belo cabelo brilhando! você não é daqui é você''

(now look at your beautiful shining hair! you are not from here, are you?) Said one of the thugs as he ran a hand through Dawn's hair. Dawn could only whimper slightly in pure uneasiness.

''É claro que ela não é daqui! moradores saberia melhor do que mergulhar em lixeiras!''

(She is of course not from here! The locals would know better than do go dumpster diving!) one of the thugs angrily told the others.

''De qualquer maneira. o que vamos fazer com sua?''

(Anyway, what are we going to do with her?) The same thug asked his comrades. To which the first thug shot an evil smile. Dawn saw in his aura what he wanted and she became really scared now as she slowly backed away from the thugs. When she quickly turned her back on them to run, the thugs grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back towards them in the alley. Pulling a kerchief in her mouth to muffle her cries for help as the apparent leader squeezed her butt out of arousal.

Scott's eyes widened as this scene reminded him of one of his darkest days.

* * *

(Flashback. Saint Albert, Alberta. One year ago. [8])

Scott walked over the terrain of the trailer park he lived on to pick up his girlfriend Janis for an nice evening out. Scott did not appear much different than how he looks now, the only major difference is the fact that he wears a navy blue shirt instead of a tank top and that his hair was styled slightly different. He also seemed to be more relaxed than he is now. Janis and Scott became a couple after Janis saw past the manipulative side of Scott that no other of the students could look past, something that gave him the status of an outcast. Scott was like that due to his hard mother-less childhood, who left to pursue her own dreams and another man.

Janis already walked out of the door when Scott reached the trailer his girlfriend lived in, Janis had her neck length hair in a more reddish color in contrast of Scott's orange hair. She wore a plain white tank top with similar jeans as Scott wore.

''Where're we going today Scotty?'' She asked in her somewhat farmer-like voice.

''I don't know. You have your false ID with you?'' Scott responded.

Janis realized what Scott wanted to do. ''Ah, sir wants to go to the club again!'' She said as she swung an arm around Scott and leaned in for a kiss on his cheek before they walked off to their destination.

* * *

After spending a few hours in the club, Scott and Janis sat down at the bar to order a drink. After a while, Janis's old boyfriend, Lenny came barging in on the couple, much to Scott's annoyance. Lenny or Lenard was a rather tall jock wearing a black sports vest with blue sleeves, (School colors) along with gelled back hair and the regular track pants any jock would wear. Other than this, Lenard also was in a higher grade than Scott and Janis.

''Heeey Janis!'' He enthusiastically greeted her as if Scott was not there.

''Hello Lenny!'' Janis happily yet casually responded. ''How'd you come in?''

''I bribed the bouncer!'' Lenny cockily told them, somewhat to their disgust. ''I mean that's the power of money! Nobody can't do jack against that!'' He cited as if it was the best quote ever thought of as he sat down on a stool on her other side. ''But what brings you here in this joint?''

''She is here on a date with me!'' Scott interrupted as he bended forward over the bar to show himself to Lenny.

''Yes, indeed!'' Janis confirmed. ''Lenny, my boyfriend Scott! Scott, my ex-boyfriend Lenny!'' She introduced them to each other as they shook hands. But unbeknownst to Janis, both Scott and Lenny eyed daggers at the other.

''So, you're going somewhere else tonight?'' Lenny asked to Janis after a few moments of awkward silence. Janis nodded negatively. ''Well I am going to a small party near the lake! Care to come with me?'' Lenny asked to her specifically. Scott looked up at him in jealousy.

''Gee, I wish I could! I mean, I'm not entirely right minded, but I have school tomorrow!'' Janis said.

''Yeah!'' Scott added.

''Just for a few minutes! Then I will bring you guys back home! Trust me!'' Lenny soothingly offered as he held out his hand to help Janis of her stool.

Janis looked over at Scott, who was still entirely distrustful of the jock's offer. ''Come on Scotty! If something happens, you know where he lives, right?'' She asked to Scott, who still did not know what to think of this. ''Trust me!'' She said to him with a bright smile, which seemed to calm Scott down.

''Okay then, you can go! But I am going home!'' Scott assured his girlfriend as he rubbed her on her lower back before she and her ex walked out.

* * *

Scott sat in class the next day, and something worried him. Janis was not present today, and when Scott asked her parents where she was before school, they did not know either. But they assured Scott that they would inform the police and that Scott just had to relax and should go to school. But Scott could not relax. After all, he followed his girlfriend to where the party was, and they both enjoyed in such a way that Scott had nothing to worry about. But Scott was in deep worry, now that she did not came home last night.

''Would Scott Hayden please report in the principal's office?'' The announcer spoke through the intercom. A few of the other students snickered at Scott, possibly thinking that Scott was accused of bullying again or something like that, not that Scott has been doing that, when he romanced Janis, she kind of took him of that track. Scott excused himself from the class and reported in the principal's office. Scott directly noticed the policeman standing beside the principal, who asked Scott to sit down on the chair.

''What seems to be the problem officer?'' Scott sarcastically asked to the 2 authority figures before him to cover up his nervousness for what he feared was coming.

''Scott we have some difficult news to tell you.'' The male principal told him.

''Well lay it on me!''

The police officer stepped forward and took a deep breath. ''Janis Gauthier was found dead this morning near the lake! And it is confirmed that she was raped!'' Scott fell his heart sinking as what he feared the most became reality. ''We already informed her parents and advised us to inform you as well!'' Scott stood up from the chair, stared a little time at the ground with his arms crossed and then punched the wall of the office as he let out a short enraged yell. It remained quiet in the office until the school bell for the end of the day rang. Scott then swung open the door and walked out without saying something to either the principal or the officer. They did not trust Scott's intentions and decided to go after him.

Scott did not remember much about the situation after that. The closest thing that he could remember again was that he was guided out of a jail cell at the local police station and that he was put there because he assaulted Lenny with a knife. The days after the incident, Scott fell back into his old behavior and position again. Bullying the students that ignore and look down on him.

(End flashback.)

* * *

Scott clasped his hands to his head due to the painful memory. He then looked back at the thugs, who now almost had worked Dawn to the ground.

Scott looked at this for a second until he squeezed his eyes together. ''Now, I repay my debt!'' He said to himself as he picked up a bottle that laid on the ground, and slammed it against the wall, shattering it and attracting the attention of the thugs.

''O que diabos?''

(What now again?) One of the thugs said as they looked over at Scott, who was approaching them.

''Eu acho que sua namorada de tentar o resgate!''

(I think that he is trying to save his girlfriend!) Another guy told the others.

''chamada ruim de sua parte!''

(Bad call on his part!) the third said as he let loose of Dawn and stomped over to Scott, and lunged his fist at him. Scott dodged the blow without much input and slammed the guy into a wall which made the man lose his consciousness. 1 of the men managed to get a hold on Scott from behind as the other drew a switchblade and swung it threateningly under Scott's chin. Dawn saw that Scott's stun gun laid on the ground as he must have lost it during the struggle.

Dawn picked the gun up and dubbed for a moment. ''Glorify it.'' She thought to herself as she took aim at the thug with the knife and pulled the trigger. The tranquilizer ball hit the man in the back before he fell on the ground. The final man saw this, let go of Scott and stomped intimidating over to Dawn. To which Dawn responded by shooting him too.

When all of the 3 men were taken out. Dawn ran over to Scott and embraced his body.

''Thank the mother god that you came here Scott!'' She thanked Scott, who was looking at nothing particular in front of him. Dawn took notice of this and left her embrace on him and read his aura. ''Whoever this Janis is, she forgives you!'' She calmly told Scott, who glared guiltily at her for a few seconds until he smiled and nodded approvingly.

''Let's go back to the others!'' Scott said to Dawn before they walked back to Brick and B.

* * *

When they were almost back in the alley were they laid in wait for an ambush, Dawn halted Scott before they walked around the corner.

''Who was this Janis?'' Dawn cautiously asked to the redhead.

''She was my former girlfriend!'' Scott said after which he breathed in deeply. ''Thanks to her I changed into a better guy for a while! But when she was there no more, I fell back into my scheming and manipulative behavior!'' Scott admitted to Dawn.

''But why?''

''After that one big scheme against me, she was not there to keep me on track, and ultimately I felt like I would feel better to be the manipulator than to be the manipulated! I changed back to my old self!'' Scott answered. Dawn seemed to understand it as she laid a hand on Scott's shoulder.

''But you've certainly changed this season Scott! Almost the same as she wanted you to be I guess!'' Dawn answered to Scott, who was touched very deeply by Dawn's compliment. Although he hardly showed it by only patting Dawn's head before they walked around the corner.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Was that a good excuse for Scott's behavior? This cam certainly found that is was!)

Scott: 'Staring at a corner on the ground' I, I can't continue my plot against her anymore! Sure people may find her a nutjob the size of a brazil nut so no one would miss her, but she was the only one that wanted to listen to me! And that is something I've not experienced for a while! 'Stares awkwardly in the camera' That nut job comparison has been made before right?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Private B! hold the line on my mark!'' Brick yelled at B as they were seeking cover from the balls that Vito, Anne Maria and Sam shot at them. When the bullet rain briefly stopped, B and Brick came out of their hiding places and shot a few rounds back in retaliation.

Jo Lightning and Dakota were standing on a hill overlooking the battle between the 2 Travelers and the 3 Pilots in the favela. Jo could not help but smile at the imagining of the way she would shoot the Travelers as she directed Dakota and Lighting to follow her through the shacks.

''Ah finally there you are!'' Brick yelled at Scott and Dawn when they arrived back at the battleground. ''Went off to smell flowers again hippy?'' Brick said to Dawn. To which Scott reacted by coming close to Brick.

''Listen up skill-less soldier! She is not a hippy! She is against things where she is genuinely upset about, she does not do pot and as far as I know about hippies, they do not smell like fresh mint!'' Scott told the cadet as Dawn blushed a bit at Scott's last argument.

''Alright alright! She is not! Now grab a gun and assist us!'' Brick yelled at them as they grabbed a stun gun and began shooting at the other Pilots.

''Wowee! They suddenly packed a lot of nines!'' Vito said as he, just like Sam and Anne Maria duck for the poor cover they had behind garbage bins.

''I'll show them my skills for the battlefield that I learnt from Call Of Conscription!'' [9] Sam somewhat intimidating said before he got out of his cover and simultaneously shot and ran towards the Travelers. His action was quickly stopped however as B nailed a tranquilizer ball in his head with a simple shot, knocking him out.

''Here's the plan, we're going to use a shock and awe tactic. Which means that everybody but one shoot now, and when they think that we have no more ammo and come over here, then that other person will shoot them!'' Brick suggested as they all reloaded their pistols. Scott raised his hand to volunteer.

When the Troubled Travelers were done with their barrage of balls, they duck behind cover for Vito and Anne Maria, who came charging in on them. Scott then stood up and shot them both. They both tripped over an unconscious Sam during their stumble.

The Troubled Travelers cheered for their victory over the half of the rivaling team.

''Look out!'' Dawn yelled through the cheers as she pointed into alley behind them to show the remaining pilots coming in on them. Jo shot a ball into Brick's dominant arm before he could take cover, this greatly hampered Brick's shooting ability.

''I'm hit! I'M HIT!'' Brick yelled panicked while they crawled behind the other side of their covers. The Problematic Pilots continued to fire an seemingly endless volley of tranquilizer balls in the direction of the Troubled Travelers. B attempted to shoot back a few times but retracted his arm back in the cover as he deemed it too dangerous to fire back now. B then examined a wooden fence that ran from the back of their side of the alley to the back of the Pilots side of the alley they all were in, (The other side being a really long shack.) and got an idea.

''B wants us to keep firing to keep their attention!'' Dawn told the other Travelers as B crouched backwards to stay out of sight from the Pilots. Once the other Travelers saw B disappear behind the fence and looked back to see that the fence ended just a few feet behind the Pilots' backs, they knew what B's intentions were, and began to retaliate with a shot every now and then.

''We almost got them!'' Lightning enthusiastically informed his team.

''You've been saying that for a while now and we haven't shot any of them yet!'' Jo said to Lightning as she sat behind the remains of a car to reload her weapon. ''I think that they are planning a surprise attack on us!'' Jo then got out of her hiding place and continued to regularly shoot to the Travelers.

In the meantime, B got in the back of the Pilots' side of the alley and signaled to the other Travelers to be ready. Then, B quickly shot Lightning and Dakota in the back of their heads, both yelping in pain before they fell on the ground as Jo now found herself completely surrounded by B and the other Travelers. Jo then picked taking someone to go down with her over surrendering and quickly aimed at B, who was caught off guard while he reloaded his gun. But before Jo could pull the trigger, an tranquilizer ball shot in the back of her neck, Shot by Dawn, who'd foresaw that Jo would turn to B. All the other Travelers were a bit impressed by Dawn's marksmanship.

* * *

(Confessional cam. There were no noble sacrifices during this short war.)

Brick: My first mission as a real leader was a great success! Except of course the minor arguing of course! I made this medal in commemoration of the event! 'holds up a medal made of scrap metal as he proudly salutes'

(Static)

Lightning: 'Rubs the back of his head' To make clear, Lightning just lost due to a very cowardly attack! Lighting would have beaten them all if that big guy did not sneak up behind us! But that guy should remember that revenge is a dish best served with icing!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Congrats, Traveler unit! You've won the shootout challenge!'' Chris's voice blared over a loudspeaker that was audible in the entire neighborhood, which made the Troubled Travelers smile. ''And with that victory comes the better half of ammunition to use in the float race of death!'' This announcement made their smiles drop however. ''Meet me back at the warehouse where we began our first challenge! Mclean out!''

30 minutes later, Chef, Chris, all the contestants were standing outside of the warehouse, with their floats standing on a road in front of the warehouse. The Problematic Pilots had no ill effects anymore of the stun balls being flung at their heads.

''Team Traveler,'' Chris said as he turned to said team. ''For your somewhat impressive win in the former challenge, you receive paintball guns and waterballoons filled with paint to fling at the other float!'' Chris then turned to the Pilots. ''And Pilots, you get to use only juicy fruits and a catapult! Such a shame! You were such a mighty team once!''

''What is exactly the advantage of the paint over the fruits?'' Sam asked to Chris.

''What are we supposed to do anyway?'' Jo added.

''Your final challenge is an all-out death race through Rio de Janeiro while trying to taint the other float! Inside is a GPS with the coordinates of checkpoints throughout the city! I give one penalty second to the team for every paint, fruit or blood spot I see decorated on their float at the end of the race!'' Chris instructed.

''But what about the paint then?''

''The paint is hard to get off your cart while the juices from the fruits can be removed easily!'' Chris answered. ''So Pilots, I hope your windshield stays free of any paint, otherwise there might be a chance that your intestines will decorate the fender and the end of the day!'' Chris slyly said. Much to the protest of the Pilots.

''Now you spoiled the best thing you can do to us to them!'' Jo objected.

''Part of the advantage!'' Chris nonchalantly told the Pilots. ''Now without further ado, you get 20 seconds to pick a driver! Starting now!''

When the 20 seconds were over, the Troubled Travelers and the Problematic Pilots climbed on their respective vehicles. Lightning was picked to be the driver for the Pilots and Scott to be for the Travelers.

''Traffic victims, on your marks!'' Chris yelled through a megaphone, as Chef hatchet in women clothes and a blonde wig walked over to stand in front of the 2 floats and took a bra out of his mauve shirt. He raised his arm into the air and waited a few seconds before he dropped the bra, thus signaling that the 2 teams were allowed to begin the race as they drove past Chef, who stood in the exact space where he would not be hit by any of the cars. When the 2 teams were around the corner. He turned angrily to Chris, who now sat in a lawn chair.

''Chris, I am done with constantly wearing women's clothes! That pink award ceremony dress was acceptable, but this makes me look like a total drag queen! And degraded lackey was not in the job description!'' Chef yelled at the host. Chris only nodded disapprovingly.

''It certainly was my big cross dressing friend! Read it yourself I would say!'' Chris said to Chef as Chris threw Chef's contract at him. After reading it for a few seconds, Chef's eyes widened as he found out that degraded lackey was indeed in the job description.

''Did I left home for this piece of work?'' Chef mumbled to the camera as he walked back to Chris.

''Let's see how the contestants are doing!'' Chris said as he switched on a tv that showed an birds-eye view of the 2 floats that were racing through the city.

''Chris, have you informed the police about this?'' Chef asked to the host.

''No I didn't!'' Chris said with a big smile and without a hint of regret. ''Just when I was about to walk into the police office, I thought: Let's add the avoid the law part for the added difficulty!'' Chef nodded positively at Chris.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers and the Problematic Pilots had a hard time navigating through the streets of Rio de Janeiro thanks to all the traffic on the road and the sluggishness of the big and heavy floats, making steering and accelerating a drag.

''Aim for the windshield!'' Brick told B and Dawn as they drove right in front of the Pilots' float. Brick just wanted to aim when he received an orange in his face, making him yell in pain as the juices of the orange irritated the cadet's eyes.

''Nailed it!'' Vito cheered for himself when he spotted that his orange flew right into Brick's face.

Sam chuckled. ''This is so cool! It's like we are in Giuseppe kart Swii!'' Sam said as he peeled a banana and laid it in his catapult.

''Except that this is the real world. Gamegeek! Put of those virtual reality glasses and live in the real world for more than a hour!'' Jo yelled after she shot an pomegranate on the back of the Troubled Travelers' float. Sam felt insulted by Jo's scolding.

''Well those video games taught me an awesome set of skills!'' Sam retaliated to the jock. ''Watch this!'' Sam asked for her attention as he shot an apple into the air with a curve. But Sam shot the apple in the air in such a way that when you would calculate the speed of the car with the speed of the apple, that it would ultimately land back into his face. Luckily, due to Sam's glasses, nothing of the apple's juices landed into his eyes.

''Your parents must be real proud of you!'' Jo sarcastically told Sam as the gamer was cleaning his glasses.

The floats were now one turn away from the famous beach of Rio de Janeiro, the Copacabana. The Troubled Travelers were still on pole position by mere feet.

''Brick, give B a paint balloon!'' Dawn instructed to Brick, who handed B a paint balloon as the silent giant took aim, not paying attention to the fruits that were being flung around him. B then threw the balloon onto the windshield of the Pilots' float.

''Sha-Sh(Censor!)t!'' Lightning cursed as he panicky tried to press the breaks, only to push the throttle instead, it was not helping either that Lightning started to sway the float.

''What is that idiot doing?'' Jo asked to her team as they all tried to hold onto the cart to avoid getting flung off.

''What is that idiot doing?'' Brick asked his team as they observed the other float.

When they reached the turn, Scott correctly turned, but Lightning could not see where he was going and hit the float of the Travelers in their side. As Scott decreased his speed greatly to make the turn when Lightning hit him in the side, they were pushed out of the turn and onto the beach. The float of the Pilots then pushed the other float of the sidewalk onto the beach that was laying lower than the sidewalk itself. The contestants that were not driving jumped off the floats while they screamed in terror as the 2 vehicles crashed into the sand and came to a complete stop. Despite not getting out of the vehicle in time, Scott and Lightning only seemed to be shaken up a bit. And as if it was rehearsed, Chris and Chef came onto the beach in their golf cart.

''Is anybody wounded?'' Chris asked to the contestants, actually sounding worried.

''I don't know, can we quit the show if we are?'' Scott asked with mild curiosity as he sat down against his float.

''No, you can't!'' Chris replied darkly with a notable frown.

''Then nobody is wounded.'' Scott casually said.

Dakota then screamed, catching everybody's attention. ''Sam! Your arm!'' She squealed as she pointed at Sam's arm, which had a big metal fragment drilled into it. this sight made some of the contestants hurl. Sam only looked at the flesh wound in slight astonishment.

''Wow, now that is something you do not see every day!'' Sam chuckled.

''Uh yes, that is a case where I should do something about it!'' Chris said as he clapped his hands. ''Chef!''

''I'm coming!'' Chef casually responded as he suddenly had his blond wig on and wore his nurse outfit as he also had a tool chest with him. This outfit made some of the contestants chuckle, which made Chef grunt in anger. After Chef inspected Sam's flesh wound, he opened his chest and pulled out a big pair of pinchers.

''Hold still! This might hurt a bit!'' Chef told Sam, but before he placed the pinchers on the piece of metal, he turned his head back to Sam. ''You know what, I am going to be honest with you! This is going to hurt big time!'' Chef said with Chris-like sadism. Sam did not seem to be impressed.

''Ha! How worse could it be? It's not like that in will hurt as much as in sup…'' Sam tried to tell, but Chef Hatchet pulled the piece of metal out of his skin before he could finish. Sam then yelled so incredibly loud that his pained yell could be hear all over the city and was capable of rumbling the ground. Chef then applied disinfectant on the wound, which made Sam painfully hiss.

Everybody then turned to the direction of the crashed floats when they heard police sirens as the police officers got out of the cars and went over to examine the wrecks.

''Kids, while we deal with the local authorities, you kids can go change in your swimwear and meet me back here!'' Chris instructed the contestants as Chef (who changed back to his usual attire in the blink of an eye) already walked over to the police to bargain a solution.

''But what about the challenge?'' Jo yelled at Chris.

''Yeah, nobody finished, so we are doing one last substitute challenge here!''

''I bet that they are as painful as before?'' Scott sarcastically asked.

''You got it!''

''When does this day end?'' Sam rhetorically asked while the rest of the cast sighed as they walked back to the Jumbo Jet while Chris walked over to the police force, who were laughing about a joke that Chef Hatchet told them.

* * *

The contestant all sat in the sand in wait for Chris or Chef to make a mention of whatever they had to do next. They all wore the swimwear they wore as last time. The sole exceptions being Dawn, who wore an regular one piece in a similar shade of green like her sweater, and Anne Maria, who wore an even more revealing orange bikini then last season. this one only covered the bare essentials with material. Leaving quite little to the imagination. Much to Vito's pleasure, notable by a budge in his Speedo's. luckily for him, nobody seemed to notice.

Much to the relief of the cast, Chris then showed up to them, Chris wearing shorts and sandals instead of his usual cargo pants and converses.

''Contestants, the final challenge of the day is a small distance away, follow me!'' Chris said as he gestured them to come with him as all of the contestants followed suit. ''Before I begin to explain, what is Brazil known for outside of it's favela's, carnival and extremely corrupt authority?'' Chris asked into the group, which remained dead silent. ''You are standing on it! it's sandy beaches! And all the female beauty that comes with it! And what sport does display that beauty best?'' Chris asked as most of the males brightened up while Jo and Dawn grew a frown. ''Yes, beachvolleyball!'' Chris announced as the guys cheered while they reached a volleyball pitch with a metal underground, which Chef was heating up with a soldering iron.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is a beach camera)

Sam: 'Cheering in anticipation' This is going to be like Alive or Dead Xtreme Volleyball! [10]'Awkwardly looks into the camera.' I play it for the graphics!

(Static)

Lightning: Lightning died and came in heaven! 'nervously looks around' But where is my champion ring?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Why the metal underground?'' Brick somewhat unsurely asked.

''Remember back in the Netherlands when I said that we could use that metal for more painful challenges? Well we kept it for this one! Because this game of volleyball is going to be a little more painful and degrading than it usually is!'' Chris said.

''Even more degrading than now?'' Dawn touchily asked back.

''Even more degrading!'' Chris responded with his usual grin. ''Because you are going to play a game of volleyball on a slab of iron that is just not hot enough to burn your feet past the charred state!'' Chris announced as Chef forced them each on their own half of the field and nearly directly started to rapidly lift their feet up and down to prevent as much pain as possible. ''Rules are simple, the first team that reaches 5 points is the winner of today's challenges! A point is granted if the other team smashes the ball out of the lined zone of the other team. Are the rules clear?''

''Yes!'' They all yelled somewhat panicky back. Chef then threw a ball at B before he climbed into his chair and blew his whistle to start the game.

B made a great service that Jo fiercely returned and landed inside of the Travelers' field. Thus granting the Pilots a point as they cheered.

1-0

Vito then had the turn to begin the game, and he did so with a good service. Dawn tried to hit the ball back into the other half but did not have the physical power to do so and only lobed the ball upwards. Scott then jumped up to smash the ball back into the Pilots' half. But Scott hit the ball too hard and it landed outside of the Pilots' zone. Scott then fell back on the metal plate and scorched both his feet and let out a pained yell while the Pilots cheered again for their second point.

2-0

Brick had to serve now. And missed his service as he failed to hit the ball, which landed in Brick's face. The Troubled Travelers looked hopefully at Chris for a retry.

Chris shrugged. ''Alright!'' And Brick tried again to serve the ball. This time with more luck as it landed on the plate between Dakota and Lightning, who both thought that they stood on the right spot.

2-1

It was Lightning's turn to serve the ball. And when he hit it, he smashed it way to hard as it flew over the Troubled Travelers into the sand. Lightning could only sheepishly smile as his team stared him down.

2-2

Scott was up to serve, and did a good job with it. the ball came In reach of Dakota, who punched the ball back with so much power that it landed right before the back line of the Travelers' field. Surprising everybody and gaining her team a point.

''What? There is not much else to do in those vacation resorts!'' She said in defense to the stares her team gave her.

3-2

Dakota was then rounded up to serve. Which was a good service that B returned a little bit as Sam (who stood near the back line of his field) tried to smash the ball back in a dive. Sam missed the ball by inches but his hand then pulled down Vito's swimwear as Sam fell down, exposing him to everybody. Vito replied by gasping for air and bulging his eyes out

* * *

(In Mike's head [8])

''No! That was terrible!'' Vito lamented as his mental representation descended back to the ground, where Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba and Mike were waiting for him with great anticipation. Vito realized what was waiting for him as he looked with horror at his fellow personalities.

''So you thought that you could fool us all huh?'' Manitoba told to Vito intimidating as he threw a lasso around him and tied him up. ''Well we're gonna make you as dead as a cactus!''

''But it was just for the moment! I was about to let you guys handle it!'' Vito tried to sweet talk out of it.

''Kids these days with their lies and schemes!'' Chester complained as he prodded the tied up Vito with his stick.

''Let us show him our little-award winning scheme!'' Svetlana requested before the 3 of them dove on him and left him severely beat up and unconscious.

''You fell for it again!'' Mike sinisterly told the 3 remaining personalities as he thought of a hand grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at the trio. When the explosion occurred, all the three of them were flung to another side, hurt and unable to stand up,

''It is I who is and always will be the main personality!'' Mike declared to his others before he ascended back into reality.

* * *

Mike then regained conscience and looked around to see all the other contestants and Chef and Chris stare at him, either horrified or disapproving.

''What?'' Mike asked them all before he looked down and saw that he was butt naked. ''Holy AssF(Censor!)ck!'' Mike cursed before he pulled up his swimsuit again and looked around embarrassed.

''Can we continue?'' Chris annoyingly asked to Mike, who nodded in approval.

* * *

3-3

Jo served the ball to the other team with a perfect speed, but B was still able to volley it back into the other half. Lightning managed to return the ball, which was re-returned by Dawn. Sam tried to smash the ball away with his flat hand, but punched it so bad that the ball lost all of its speed and vertically fell down before Sam.

3-4

Dawn service was met by panic on the Pilots' side, this due to Dawn's perceptive view of the positions of the other team. Lightning dove on the ground to return the ball while he hissed in pain from the painful meeting of skin and hot metal. Brick jumped up to give one final smash to end the game as the smashed the ball right between Sam and Mike on the metal. Gaining his team the winning point as they cheered for their victory while most of the Pilots' groaned in annoyance.

''Congrats for the Travelers for their first 2-in-a-row victory!'' Chris announced while the Travelers mildly kept on with cheering for their victory. ''And Pilots.'' Chris said to catch the attention as they turned to Chris. ''Good news for you, you might be forced to travel in economy class, but thanks to the outright tiresome events of today, all of you will still be there as no one will be eliminated today!'' Chris announced, which was met with mixed reactions from the Pilots.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is sure that not everyone was happy with that decision.)

Jo: 'Pounds wall' Damn it! No elimination today! And I was so stoked to see Lightning go! 'Pounds wall another time.' Damn damn damn it!

(Static)

Mike: What all happened here when I wasn't myself? Zoey is gone, Cameron is gone, Anne Maria constantly clings onto me, and I am sweating like a pig! 'moans' This is bad!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''You know what, you kids made good television today! We're giving you a few hours off to relax here! How about that?'' Chris asked into the group, which was met by positive reactions.

* * *

Now, everybody was doing something at the beach. Chris and Chef said in beach chairs as they looked what the contestants were up to. Dakota and Anne Maria were sunbathing. Lightning was working out at a beachside gym. Brick and Jo were competitively running up and down the boulevard in a race to best each other. Sam and B were kicking a ball around, Mike was nowhere to be seen and Scott and Dawn sat together in the sand under one parasol.

''Whatever happened to that pink thing?'' Scott asked Dawn concerning her swimwear.

''You ever wore wool in the bright sun? It is as hot as hell!'' Dawn replied somewhat unusually for her being. Which startled Scott a bit, although he continued to smile.

''Wow, now that is a reaction from you I did not expect!'' Scott chuckled.

''I suppose it was the rush of the moment!'' Dawn responded.

''Yeah, And besides, I should know that you that I can expect everything from you!'' Scott soothingly said as he began to rub Dawn's back, an act which made the moonchild blush.

''Your aura casts such an warm and nice color!'' Dawn complimented Scott.

''You know, this will be warm and nice too!'' Scott replied as he leant in and gave Dawn a short yet meaningful kiss on her lips, which was enjoyed by both sides. [11]

''Where was that for?'' Dawn asked Scott with a small blush on her face after she let it sink in for a few moments.

''For actually looking even further past myself than I could!'' He responded. ''You enjoyed it?'' he asked to the moonchild, who crawled atop of him.

Dawn nodded positively. ''It is wonderful to meet someone that actually looks past all the so called weird stuff!'' Dawn said as she rested her head on her arms which rested on Scott's chest while they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

''Just returning the favor sweetheart!'' Scott replied before he began to stroke Dawn's hair.

''They hooked up?'' Chris yelled to Chef. ''They hooked up out of all people here?'' Chris yelled again.

''Well maybe Chris, they do have such things in common that is good to have in common and do not have things in common that are good for their attraction towards each other!'' Chef poetically stated.

''True to that.'' Chris said as he raised his shoulders, apparently not caring anymore.

* * *

The Total Drama Jumbo Jet and it's host, pilot and passengers took flight again at the end of the day. Scott just went out of the shower area when he was stopped by Jo, who was waiting for him specifically in a small kitchen area and placed a hand on his chest as she walked out to stop the redhead.

''I know your plan!'' Jo told Scott quite intimidating.

''What an coincidence, I know yours!'' Scott sarcastically replied as he walked around Jo's hand to continue his walk to 1st class.

''Yes, but I don't know if that girlfriend of yours wants to hear about it!'' Jo slyly told after the redhead, who stopped dead in his tracks.

''Who told you that?'' Scott darkly asked as he did not turn around to face her.

''You just did!'' Jo confidently told Scott, whose eyes widened in shock as he just fell for a trick he introduced to this show. ''And I don't have to know what your plan is, as soon as I mention it to you 2 love birds, she'll read it of your face!''

Scott sighed and turned around. ''I got hoist by my own petard.'' He whispered to himself before he faced Jo. ''I guess that the deal is that we just keep our secrets to ourselves?'' Scott asked the manipulative Jock.

''You are not as dumb as you are poor looking!'' Jo taunted as she returned to economy class while Scott walked back to 1st class with a sour feeling. Then the screen panned out to reveal that it was a TV-screen in the surveillance room with Chris and his usual big grin enjoyed the scene.

''Dra-MATIC!'' Chris cheered in a very fabulous fashion. ''Will Jo let these 2 lovebirds fly away to happiness?'' Chris asked as he changed the screen to Jo in economy class with a confident smug on her face. ''Or will she shoot them out of the air like ducks in hunting season?'' Chris said as he turned another TV on revealing Dawn and Scott cuddling on one of the chairs in 1st class. ''And what will Mike do about his problems?'' Chris asked as he changed the Tv screen displaying Jo to Mike, who was depressed and rested his head in his hands while his back was stroked by Anne Maria. ''Check that out here next time, same channel, same Contestants, same Chris, on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris hosted as he raised his arms in enthusiasm.

* * *

'**rips it of the typewriter and scans it into the PC.' And that marks number 6!**

**[1] Reference to B.A from the A team.**

**[2] nudge to the song of the same name by Led Zeppelin.**

**[3] Fluffbunny is a Wicca term that refers to people who refuse to believe anything outside of their religious material. This time it refers to the churches that wants people to only believe their work**

**[4] Parody to video game badass Duke Nukem.**

**[5] This is the former no-telling-that-you-are-gay policy of the US military.**

**[6] Favela's are the ghetto's of Rio de Janeiro. They are largely gang controlled and filled with drugs and people addicted to them. It is really sad!**

**[7] See African lying safari of TDWT to see what these look like!**

**[8] Scott's flashbacks and Mike's brainshots are all a few seconds long in real life! So Dawn was not taken while Scott reminisced! **

**[9] Parody of Call of Duty. And the way how Sam attacks lampshades a common online tactic as well.**

**[10] Parody of Dead Or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. Not that I play it! 'Awkward stares' No!**

**[11] Yes, it happened! This is what I meant with the above statement. Now quit whining about it and enjoy the story for something other than it's couples!**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Dakota Jo Lightning Mike and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn and Scott **

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron.**

**You know what coincidence is? your favorite author (Mr. Panama Red) uploaded a chapter of your favorite story (Total Drama World Tour. the director's cut. the inspiration for this story) taking place in Brazil! Just when i was about to upload a chapter taking place in Brazil! (This chapter) and i found that awesome! (while it is no big deal.)**

**As a preventive measure against flames. Please read author note no. 11. Thank you! Why I brought them together in the first place was because I always saw Scott as the antagonist with the troubled past, and Dawn would be the only one possible to help Scott with that. And besides those reasons, they are my favorite fanon couple!**

**The clue for the next location is, just as I told you, hidden in the story! But I have to say that I am not giving an exact clue however.**

**You see that space at the bottom of this page? That is the review space! After you've read the story, you would do me a great pleasure by writing one! Because as I said above, I thrive on the enthusiasm of you people!**

**That is all I think. **

**De Groeten en tot de volgende update!**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	7. The Klonhike

**Total Drama Vengeance**

'**Snaps fingers' New chapter, fresh from the press! Or Pc, or whatever!**

**HO-LY SH(censor)T! 7 reviews? 7 WHOLE reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS! LET THE LOVE CONTINUE!**

'**Collects himself' And now: As per tradition.**

**Persephatta: Nothing to fear? I wasn't fearing anything in the first place! 'Whimpers slightly'. But that's of the past now. I honestly did this couple out of a bit dedication to you!**

**IAGD: You could have expected it from me! And Mike might be back, but for how long is the question? Oh and good luck!**

**Pabulover123: As much as I hate to say this, I am not assuring you people that Dawn and Scott are going to survive. (As a couple) But I am not saying that they won't either!**

**Redpony: Glad you liked it! And on the grammar errors is being worked on! Oh, and we'll get to see and hear more about Chef. Like a few of his wacky relatives for example!**

**Nerdyblonde99: Well thank you! As stated above, the grammar is being worked on! And come on, let us be honest, there are loads of World Tour redo's! there's nothing terribly special about this one! (Except that I do not use other people's OC's for a change and that my chapters are all about 12K words long, a feat I have not seen many doing.)**

**MrWanton: Scott might be capable of stuff against Jo, But remember that he slightly turned his back to that behavior right? But stay tuned anyway to read what is going to happen next!**

**And we conclude today's reviews with Meowth's Tooth Dragon (MTD): And another loyal reader! Awesome! I am very grateful for checking my chapter on grammar errors! And about the smissmas thing, nobody, not even the first review I received did that, so you can drop that rule if you want! And of course, thank you for beta reading!**

**All the others: You are an awesome audience! Keep it up!**

**I sometimes wonder why I do not post this on Deviantart, But then I reminded myself that I stand above such advertising! I find it disappointing though that I cannot draw Total Drama style! Because I could make drawings of certain scenes from this story! Poor me!**

**I find that the dialogue sucks in comparison to other stories! 'Sniff!'**

**The winner(s) of the former poll concerning the contestants and an possible sequel to this story are: The old contestants VS. The new contestants. AND the old contestants VS. The new contestants VS. Even newer contestants! You all can vote in the next poll which of the available locations you like better!**

**If I compare my story to others, then I can see that the other stories have way more reviews than I have while they are of about the same length. Now I know that this is not all about the reviews and such, but it gives me a good feel If you would review! Become one of my current (and very loyal) fanbase today! **

**Remember when Scott asked if they could go somewhere cooler last chapter? THAT was the clue! Be careful what you wish for people!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for violence, and innuendo's and nothing more. In contrast to last chapter!**

**So, You're still reading this? You ever read it at all? If you did, let me say: Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 7: The Klonhike**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama. a choppy landing brought the Total Drama Jumbo Jet just outside of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil! And it was a busy day! We made the contestants build a float as good as their wacky imagination could make it. They fought a war in the slums of the city. And we let them participate in a next-to-deadly float race. And a final tie breaking game of Vilelyball, which ended in a second consecutive victory for the Troubled Travelers. When they were done with the challenges, Scott had a moment with Dawn, and much to my surprise, hooked up with each other! Sometime after their moment of romance, Jo managed to pull Scott into a deal to keep their schemes their own dark little secrets!''

''Will either Jo or Scott stay true to their deal? And will Mike get out of his depression? See for yourself on another cool episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced as the camera panned out as usual to show the Jumbo Jet flying through the orange and purple evening skies.

* * *

(Theme song. 'Humming')

* * *

In 1st class, everything was extremely laid back and relaxed. The lights were dimmed and the room was lit with the last rays of sunlight, creating a very easy ambiance. B was sleeping on the couch and Dawn was comfortably laying in Scott's lap. Brick was nowhere to be seen though.

Dawn swooned a bit. ''Oh Scott, How much alike we actually turn out to be! We both are only child, have single parents, and are considered outcasts!'' Dawn explained as Scott stroked his hand through her hair and hummed in approval. They looked over to a sleeping B when they heard muffled noises coming from beneath the giant as an arm popped up between B and the couch cushions.

''Brick are you spying on us?'' Scott disgusted asked the cadet.

''Negative! Espionage is against my training and moral code! I am currently undergoing an endurance training!'' Brick's muffled voice said from under the teen that snored on top of Brick as his visible arm moved to correspond to the things Brick said.

''B didn't saw you when he laid down there didn't he?'' Dawn asked to the cadet. Aware of the answer already.

''I am afraid he didn't!'' Brick disappointedly responded. B then moved a bit in his sleep and let out a short but powerful fart. Brick yelped in disgust before Scott and Dawn flinched at what sounded like muffled vomiting.

After the vomiting ceased, Scott looked at Dawn, who seemed to be a bit worried. ''He's just taking his training to the next level!'' Scott assured her before he kissed her. Which made her giggle.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And we made our first resort to fart humor! All hail Canada!)

B: 'Undoes his jacket and turns its back to the camera to reveal a big vomiting stain. B looks angry and disgusted into the camera.'

(Static)

Brick: 'disappointedly nods a few times' No wonder that I never won the 'Endurance in gross situations' medal!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

In economy class, The Problematic Pilots were getting ready to rest. Which meant checking the floor on any suspicious damage and shooing the rats and the occasional raccoon away. Lightning was flirting with Dakota, which in contrast to Lightning's earlier attempts, was received pretty well by Dakota. Sam was frowning at the sight. Jo saw her chance and sat down beside him.

''I see that you finally looked into the real world!'' Jo confidently began talking to Sam while they both looked over at Lightning and Dakota.

''Flat battery!'' Sam responded as he held up one of his consoles.

''I don't know about you, but I would be pretty mad if the bad guy would flirt with my princess, girl, thing!'' Jo slyly told Sam while she had difficulty to explain the role Dakota fitted. Sam looked slightly confused at her.

''So you fall for girls?'' Sam confusedly asked out of the blue.

''No!'' Jo angrily yelled back. ''I'm just trying to tell you sack of grease that you should do this the video game way!'' Jo explained while she tried to control her frustration. Sam cheered up.

''You're right! I have to Pwn Lightning's Noob butt with my Leet foot!'' Sam confidently said aloud while Jo looked at him as if he talked another language.

''So I can count on your vote next time?'' Jo asked with slight confusion.

''Of course you can!'' Sam assured her as he was still in his ruse.

Meanwhile, Mike was sitting with his head in his hands and sighed depressed with Anne Maria seductively rubbing his back. Mike then got fed up with the rubbing and straightened his spine.

''Would you knock that off please?'' He yelled irritated at Anne Maria, who flinched back and frowned at Mike

* * *

(Confessional cam. Love is in the air! No wait, scrap that. Love is in 1st class. And The Total Drama Jumbo Jet is in the air. Nothing more.)

Anne Maria: Whateva' happened to Vito that made him change back to that wimp? Maybe if I make him jealous I can win him back! And I know exactly which fool I am going to use for that! 'Rubs her hands and cackles evilly'

(Static)

Jo: I'll admit to you people, I was sweating it before he brought out his nerd Lingo! Because I had totally no idea how it would be done the video game way!

(Static)

Sam: Watch out Lightning! I have my elimination power up ready!

(Static)

Jo again: And what is it with these jokes regarding me and girls? I am just as straight as a measuring rod! I'm just not as hormonally driven as most girls! I mean, come on! Who needs a boyfriend when you have gym equipment? Those are at least able to keep up with your strength! 'Laughs as the camera cuts off'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

(Several hours later)

* * *

Chris and Chef were playing chess in Chris's quarters. Chef, who played totally un-stereotypically with the white pieces had four remaining on the board, who all had Chris's last piece, the black king completely surrounded. Chris was in deep thinking while the Chef became more annoyed every minute.

''Chris, you are pondering for 8 hours now! I have you completely surrounded! You lost!'' Chef yelled agitated at the host, who still looked at the board with his deepest focus.

''You never know Chef! Victory can come out of the most unexpected moves!'' Chris replied as he still examined every move he could make. He then smiled brightly as he moved his king to another square. Chef sighed in relief and defeated Chris's king in 1 move. Chris looked in disgust at his long postponed loss. ''Yeah whatevs! I was getting bored already.'' Chris shrugged as he realized something. ''Say Chef, who flew the jet all the time that you was playing chess with me?''

''Auto pilot!'' Chef answered as the cockpit camera showed a blow-up version of Chef behind the controls of the jet, who was heading straight towards a snowy mountain peak in the early morning. The Total Drama Jumbo Jet then crashed into the rock face, but the amount of snow prevented any serious damage to the plane. The contestants were hurled across the Jet from the impact however. The Travelers flew onto the walled aquarium between the cockpit and 1st class with the exception of Brick, who someone flew straight into the windshield of the cockpit, leaving a crack on the window. Scott lowered his head to avoid an incoming cushion. He cackled at his dodge when suddenly a bottle flew into his face.

The Problematic Pilots were all hurled into the cargo hold. Where they all slammed into mostly painful things. Mike for example, slammed into the truck that they stole in north Korea.

''Who pulled the emergency brake?'' Mike moaned as he still laid on the hood of the truck. Then, everyone fell the plane gently sliding down the escarpment.

''Finally! Sha-Something does not go the painful way!'' Lightning said. And just then, the plane slid down rather fast due to the lack of snow, after which the jet landed with a very loud thud.

''You had to say it again didn't you?'' Jo scolded the other jock as they crawled out of the junk they were stacked under.

''Every contestant who can still feel his or her legs should meet me outside of the jet! McLean out!'' Chris said over the intercom.

* * *

The contestants noticed that the Jet remained almost completely unscratched during the impact and the slide. In fact, the only sign of damage was a crack in the cockpit window, caused by Brick. Chef was not happy with this.

''If I get the one fool that caused that,'' Chef warned to the contestants while he pointed at the window. ''I'm going to make their intestines their outestines!'' He threatened as he cracked his knuckles. Brick gulped at this threat and looked away and whistled innocently.

''Keep the threats until they are suiting the situation better Chef!'' Chris ordered the cook, who immediately stopped cracking his knuckles. Chris then turned to the contestants. ''I would like to welcome you back home kids!'' Chris proudly said as he raised his arms to present the landscape, consisting of a midsized town that laid peacefully in a valley with snowy mountaintops.

''What part of Canada is this then? The boring and rednecked part?'' Anne Maria complained and asked at the same time.

''Not quite! I present to you, the Klondike region! With its unbearable climate, high risk of avalanches and potentially deadly animals, this spot makes the perfect location for an active and exciting work vacation!'' Chris advertised as the contestants did not seemed to be familiar with the place.

''But haven't you youngn's never heard of the Klondike gold rush?'' Chris asked in an old fashioned accent. ''In 1896 lots of gold was found here!'' Chris added with his accent before he talked normal again. ''It was killing back then! And we are going to recreate those circumstances!'' Chris said in his usual voice again.

''What kind of circumstances?'' Dakota cautiously asked.

''You know, shortage of food. Wild animals. Freezing cold. Angry Eskimos.'' Chris tried to explain until Mike interrupted him.

''Hey! Show a bit respect will you! It is Inuit! Eskimo means meat eater in Inuit language! And they weren't dangerous at all!'' [1] Mike angrily yelled at the host. Which caught the attention of everyone.

''You seem to know a lot about the subject!'' Chris said to Mike as he held his hands in front of him in defense.

''Yeah duh! My grandmother was one!'' Mike explained.

''Should grant you a small advantage for today's challenge!'' Chris soothingly told Mike.

''And that challenge will be?'' Jo impatiently asked.

''An trip to the White Agony Creek [2] to retrieve a bag of golden nuggets using all kinds of transportation to get there and to get back here!'' Chris announced as Chef gave both teams a small part of a big map. ''You'll retrieve the other pieces of the map along the way!''

''And that won't come without resistance I guess?'' Scott cynically asked to the host.

''Lordy what are you kids grumpy today!'' Chris complained and frowned before he smiled again. ''But correct! For instance, the 1st map piece is guarded by Borislav the Ball Busting Bear!'' All the males painfully gasped.

''Does that bear do best what I think it does?'' Sam asked in reply.

''Yes, he does!'' Chris answered, not feeling bothered by the uneasy stares from the male contestants. ''But enough chatter! The race begins now! And you have to go that way!'' Chris announced as he pointed down a forest trail.

The Troubled Travelers and the Problematic Pilots ran head to head to get to the first mark on their respective maps.

''See you back at the finish line Travelers!'' Jo yelled at the Travelers before the 2 teams had to take different paths.

''Yeah! We'll make some coffee for you when we get there!'' Lightning added before they disappeared out of the Travelers' sight.

The male Travelers ran ahead of Dawn thanks to their much better physical condition. She stopped running out of fatigue.

''Gentlemen, could you wait for a few minutes?'' She yelled between pants after the guys, who halted their sprint and ran back to the moonchild. ''I'm real sorry, but I am not as adept as you in running!'' She apologized to them. Scott smiled at her before he lifted her on his back.

''Problem solved?'' Scott asked.

''Problem solved!'' Dawn answered as she stroked his hair once before they continued to run.

* * *

''That must be the bear!'' Brick whispered to the other Travelers as they hid behind a bush and spied on a black bear picking it's teeth with a big wood splinter while it sat on a tree stump located on top of a small hill that was surprisingly void of trees, in sharp contrast to the surrounding woodland. The bear also had a cord around his neck with a piece of paper on it. Brick then turned to the other Travelers. ''So, who's going in?'' Brick asked to them as if he already said that he wouldn't go.

''Not me, because how weird it might sound, I would like to have kids someday!'' Scott objected. Which earned him strange stares from B and Brick and a frowned stare from Dawn.

''Do not plan too far ahead mister!'' Dawn scolded Scott with a knowing smile while she softly hit him across his head, Scott could only chuckle. She then stood up and walked over to the bear without saying anything to either her teammates and the bear. Borislav looked suspiciously into Dawn's eyes until he calmly grabbed Dawn by her head with one paw, which made the male Travelers gasp in fear as Borislav stood upright and walked on 2 feet over to the bush where the other Travelers were hiding where the bear easily put her down on her feet and walked back to his tree stump. The Troubled Travelers were all fazed about the situation for their own reasons.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It is unBEARable!)

Scott: I seriously began to fear that she might have been eaten by that bear! Dawn! Out of all people!

(Static)

Dawn: 'Sits in lotus position and looks at her hands, horrified' Have I lost my touch with animals? I must do whatever it takes to regain my cosmic connection! 'Begins to meditate'

(Static)

Brick: Isn't that bear just a soldier in a bear costume?

(Static)

Chris: 'Holding a small stack of papers' Borislav was born in a circus in Vladivostok. [3] Thanks to his cruel treatment Boris taught himself in hitting humans, or at least men in their weak spots while he grew up! One night, Borislav decided to test himself and subsequently escaped to the Yukon, where he was offered a life of solitude and unconditional hunter punching by the town of Dawson!

* * *

(Flashback interruption.)

(A few years ago. Vladivostok.)

A bear cub firmly hits a dummy made of sacks in the designated crotch area.

(One year ago. Still in Vladivostok.)

The now grown up Borislav punches the same puppet in the crotch area with brutal force, which made it slam into the wooden wall of his cage. Boris grunted, pleased with his accomplishment.

(Slightly less than a year ago. Circus stage, Vladivostok.)

A muscular man in a typical circus loincloth whips Borislav, who just stands still, seemingly not reacting to the whip. Borislav then retorts by punching the man in the kiwi's, which makes the audience curl as Borislav gently walks away on 2 paws.

(Half a year ago. Alaska.)

Borislav determinedly walks upright through the snowy fields as he punches a wolf in mid air that was about to pounce him without looking at it as he firmly keeps on walking.

(Less than 3 months ago. Yukon. That same hill.)

Boris shakes the hand of the mayor of Dawson while the mayor holds up a contract. The bear then suddenly kicks the mayor in the crotch while the mammal grins wickedly.

(End Confessional cam and flashbacks.)

* * *

''Wait here, I have an strategy!'' Brick said as he walked into the woods and came back a few minutes later with a big piece of tree bark in front of his crotch, being held together by a piece of rope made of tree roots. his team was not impressed by what Brick had around his waist.

''And this is…what?'' Scott doubtfully asked.

''Protection! You see, every good attack begins with a solid defense of key strategic spots!'' Brick quoted, which made Scott and Dawn roll their eyes and B slap himself due to Brick's somewhat idiotic yet well thought of idea. Brick just raised his shoulders and shrugged it off. Brick then firmly walked out of the bush and marched over in military fashion to the bear. The bear was not really impressed. Brick frowned his most intimidating frown at the large mammal.

''On your knees private!'' Brick ordered Borislav as he pointed towards the ground. The bear just smiled as he grabbed Brick by his middle with one paw and lifted him up. ''Put me down! This is NOT how you should treat your superior officer!'' Brick fearfully yelped as Borislav then pinched Brick's unibrow and pulled back, ripping it clean of his head. Brick yelled extremely loud in pain. In fact, the Problematic Pilots, who were some distance away, stopped walking for a few seconds to look at the direction of the cadet's scream.

''Huh, it's just Brick yelling in pain! Happens all the time!'' Jo raised her shoulders as she casually explained as if it was nothing to worry about after a few seconds of silence between the Pilots.

''Guy would even trip over his own laces!'' Anne Maria shrugged as they continued their journey to their first obstacle.

B just slapped his forehead and snuck around the bear who held the cadet, who was helplessly struggling to get free from the tight grasp of Boris. B then approached the bear from his back, and took a pair of scissors from his coat. Scott gulped and Dawn gasped in horror as it looked like that B was about to stab the bear in the back with the scissors, but B then calmly cut the cord that held the map piece and took it away from under the bear's snout. When Borislav realized that the map piece was gone, he growled threateningly at Brick and punched him right through his protection in the kiwi's, which launched him back to his teammates in the bushes as the bear angrily stomped away.

''Are you OK Brick?'' Dawn asked to the cadet as she crouched over to him.

''I am fine nurse, but my privates need medical attention!'' Brick said somewhat absent mindedly as he pointed to his crotch while he saluted. Dawn frowned and turned away, somewhat insulted by Brick's answer. ''What?'' Brick asked to B and Scott, who could only roll their eyes.

''We have to go that way! And after a while, we have to jump into some canoes!'' Scott said after he figured out how the map pieces fitted on each other. The Troubled Travelers then ran off into the woodland again. (Or for Brick's case, quick limping)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots then reached their first obstacle, a really thin, really crowded, and really high tree. The map piece was perched on the very top of it. The Problematic Pilots had no ideas yet on how to solve this.

''If we had a trampoline, then we could jump straight to the top!'' Jo pondered aloud, ''But we do not have a trampoline! So someone has to climb into the tree!'' Jo told her teammates.

''But who?'' Mike responded.

''Me of course! Because Lightning never denies a challenge!'' Lightning boasted as he was about to climb the tree. Mike tried to explain something but Lightning already begun climbing the very thin tree. Before Lightning was 7 feet of the ground, he was bombed with acorns from the squirrels, which made him lose his grip and subsequently fall out of the tree. Lightning now laid flat on the ground, barely conscious.

''Oh my! Are you alright handsome?'' Anne Maria soothingly asked as she held Lightning while he smiled and gibbered something. Anne Maria looked over at Mike to check if he became jealous, and angrily dropped Lightning when she realized that Mike wasn't paying attention.

Jo chuckled. ''His rise to glory was just as brief as his fall to disgrace!'' Jo joked as Lightning still laid KO'd on the ground.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If Lightning lights a lighter alight, how much lighters… that's not right isn't it?)

Lightning: 'rubbing his sore spot' Did you know that trees could attack? I didn't know that! Damn you nature, you're scary!

(Static)

Jo: I strangely have to admit that booting Cameron might not have been the best thing to do. But hey, I can stir up some trouble after we lost!

(Static)

Mike: I sometimes feel that I am the only normal one left on my team! 'gasps for air and eyes bulge out as he changes into Chester' Yeah right! And you're the one with what those kids call MPD! Back in my day, we called those people reta…'Changes back to Mike and nervously looks around' What?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Let's see, if someone goes up in the tree, then we'll have to cover the climber from the strangely aggressive critters. And when the climber is at the top, then the tree will most likely bend down from the added weight!'' Mike pondered aloud as he tapped his chin and looked over to where the tree would bend to. ''We have to send a lightweight into the tree!''

''I'll go!'' Anne Maria enthusiastically offered while she raised her hand.

''That could work! Her rock hard hair gives her extra defense!'' Jo complimented, but Anne Maria did not take that well.

''And what are ya' tryin' to say with that?'' she huffed as she stomped over to Jo, who did not look impressed.

''That that wrongly-forged blade on top of your head can protect you from those squirrels!'' Jo explained.

''Oh.'' Anne Maria simply responded as her anger faded and walked over to the base of the tree and began to climb it. the angry chipmunks and birds who tried to protect their nests began their bombardment of acorns and the occasional egg on Anne Maria, whose hair deflected all of them, the critters were baffled while the Problematic Pilots cheered for Anne Maria's advance into the tree. However, both the critters and the Pilots became aware of the fact that Anne Maria's hair would eventually outlive its effect and both parties began to ready themselves for when Anne Maria was at the same height of the critters. The Pilots collected all the stones and cobbles they could find on the ground and the critters stacked up on the eggs and the acorns.

The Problematic Pilots opened up their attack and threw their stones pretty accurate. Knocking out many small animals out of the tree, which gave Anne Maria a chance to proceed. The tree began to bend due to Anne Maria's weight Lightning then threw a stone at a bird, and while Lightning cheered for his throw, the bird threw its entire nest into Lightning's face, and when the nest fell of Lightning's face, he opened his mouth and an egg rolled out, slightly to the disgust of the other Pilots.

Anne Maria was now almost at the top as the tree has bent deep enough someone to pick the map piece of the treetop. Lightning sprinted over to Anne Maria and attempted to take the piece she handed to him.

''Take this handsome!'' Anne Maria flirted with Lightning as she, again looked over to Mike, who still did not cared about it. Lightning seemed to like it though.

"Lightning, don't pull that away from her! She'll get flung clear across the woodlands!" Mike advised Lightning, who was too busy enjoying Anne Maria's compliment to notice. And when he had a grip on the piece of paper, he pulled it slightly to take it from her, and when he let loose, the tree shot back up and Anne Maria (who was also not paying attention) flung away into the wilderness. The Pilots were baffled to say the least.

''Should we go look for her?'' Sam asked his team.

''I think I like it better this way!'' Jo shrugged as the Problematic Pilots continued their trek through the wilderness.

''We should've let her go back when we were in Amsterdam!'' Mike audibly mumbled.

Meanwhile at the Jumbo Jet. Chris and Chef once again, sat on lawn chairs. This time enjoying a nice cup of tomato juice and hot cocoa respectively.

''Say Chef, what was the weather forecast for today?'' Chris asked just before they heard Anne Maria screaming until she slammed into the hull of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

''40 degrees and cloudy with a chance of teenagers!'' Chef joked, which made Chris laugh and Chef chuckled along.

* * *

(Confessional cam. First the hurl of shame. And now, the hurl of PAIN!)

Anne Maria: 'tries to pick a branch out of her hair' So first, I try to make Vito jealous, I mean I try to be helpful by climbing that disgusting tree. Then I got shot of like an firecracker on new year's eve'! and what was in it fo' me? 'shows her nails' Broken nails, that's what! I'll only help these idiots again if it involves styling or dancing!

(end Confessional Cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers arrived at a creek, where 2 Inuit styled canoes laid, ready to be used.

''Are you people sure to use these?'' Scott hesitantly asked his team.

''Who are you to doubt that? You're telling us the directions!'' Brick politely replied.

''Not for that, but Chris knowing there will be all kinds of unexpected rapids and other nasty dangers hidden in and around the creek! I mean, the cheapskate didn't even put life jackets with the canoes!'' Scott explained, which made it clear for his team, and found it a good reason to question the canoes safety.

Scott picked up some sticks from the ground and held them in one balled fist. ''Pick straws, if I have the shortest one, then we go by canoe. Otherwise we go on foot!'' Scott explained before everybody took a twig, but when they measured the sticks, they were dumb struck by the fact that all the sticks were evenly short.

''Now that is an uncommon phenomenon!'' Dawn said astonished, referring to the equal length of the twigs.

''Stupidity wins over logic! I suggest that we take the canoes before we become even more confused by nature!'' Scott suggested, which all Travelers agreed on as they boarded the canoes and began paddling.

''Watch out!'' Brick panicky yelled as he pointed to some beavers.

''Those are just beavers Brick!'' Dawn calmed him down, after which she waved at the beavers, who returned the gesture.

''Oh!'' Brick said and continued to row.

A few minutes later, Brick pointed to something in the water. ''Monsters!'' Brick yelled as he clanged himself to B, who sat in a canoe with him. B was evidently not scared in any way and rolled his eyes at the cadet's cowardice.

''Those are salmons Brick!'' Dawn said to Brick with a little bit of annoyance as the salmons jumped out of the water.

''Oh! Just try to be preventive and all!'' Brick mumbled as he climbed off B and continued to paddle.

A few minutes later, Scott already noticed that Brick grew a fearful expression on his face and decided to warn him in advance.

''Brick, don't you dare getting scared for nothing again!'' Scott told to Brick, who seemed a bit insulted by this.

''Alright then! Then I am not telling that we are nearing a waterfall!'' Brick scowled to Scott.

''Much better because… wait, what?'' Scott tried to say before Brick's response sunk into him and looked forward to realize that there was indeed a waterfall some yards ahead.

The Troubled Travelers gasped in horror and did their best to paddle away from the waterfall, but they were already in a too powerful stream to get away from and they were slowly floating towards the waterfall.

''Brick! I am sorry that I misjudged your paranoia! I mean those other things weren't dangerous at all!'' Scott tried to apologize to Brick as they prepared themselves for death while they tried in vain to row away from the waterfall.

''That's okay soldier! Don't worry about it!'' Brick yelled back.

''And I used your Military Monthly magazine to fold paper planes!'' Scott quickly added.

''What?'' Brick stopped rowing and shot a glare to Scott. But B alone had not enough stroking power and the canoe then floated even faster towards the waterfall, being closely followed by Scott and Dawn's canoe. They all prepared themselves for their deaths as the canoes cascaded off the waterfall, only to reveal that the waterfall was only about a yard high as the canoes landed in the water and floated away from the waterfall. Leaving the Troubled Travelers baffled once again at the strange nature of the environment.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You just got amaze'd!)

Scott: I cannot blame Brick for being paranoid! Chris knowing, he would let us paddle through a magma river with snakes in our canoes! But only if he felt merciful of course!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers then stopped their canoes after a trip that was not dangerous or perilous in any way after all when they were close to a western styled ghost town.

Scott checked the map once more after he stepped out of the canoe. ''The trial ends here, so the next piece must be here too!'' Scott concluded before they all walked into the rundown village. Brick tried to wipe the dust of a sign, but he only wiped off one layer of dust which ended up in his nostrils, which made his sneeze off all the dust of the sign to reveal that the town's name was spiller's creek.

''I suggest that we split up partners?'' Brick asked his team in wild west fashion. He subsequently received blank stares from them.

''You're a cowboy now?'' Scott asked, clearly unimpressed.

''Of course not! I just tried to get a feel of the place, you know?'' Brick stuttered out, which still left the rest of the team unimpressed with his antics as they split up into different directions.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Lunatics in this town get hanged!)

Scott: But to contradict what I said before, I also sometimes think that Brick is an escaped mental patient that enrolled himself into military school to avoid getting captured again! [4] 'Shrugs' And I thought that Mike was the biggest weirdo of the bunch!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

B and Scott were looking in the saloon, that also served as the casino. B wanted to ascend a staircase to the 2nd floor, but he already did not expect the worn out stairs to hold his big posture and lightly tapped on the lowest step, which fell down a split second after a small creak was heard. B tried to think of a way to climb up the stairs when he was startled by Scott, who suddenly began to speak after they rummaged through the saloon in silence.

''I have the feeling that I saw this guy before!'' Scott thought aloud as he looked at a painting where a pompous man looking a lot like former contestant Owen held a bear by its throat while he ambitiously stood on a rock with a gun in his other hand. Scott raised his shoulders. ''Must be the air that makes me think that!'' Scott shrugged.

B then tapped his shoulder and gestured him to come with the silent giant. B then presented Scott the rickety stairs and gestured him to go up. Scott chuckled in response.

''What? You're afraid of stairs now?'' Scott said between chuckles as he began to ascend the stairs. ''And what's going to happen next? You finally begin to speak? Or is that a step too high?'' He joked before he began to laugh out loud. But just as he began to laugh, he felt through one of the steps as a loud crashing noise was heard. B could not help but laugh heartily at this event.

''That's the first time I heard you laugh, B!'' Dawn suddenly said behind B's back, which scared the living life out of him. When he regained his nerves, he pointed to the upper rooms. Dawn immediately understood and climbed the stairs. Notably was that the steps did not even creak when she stepped on them, as if no one walked on them on the first place. This amazed both B and Scott (Who came back out of the basement he fell in).

''Nothing here! No furniture! No hidden spaces! And not even aura's!'' Dawn yelled back to the guys as she inspected the last room. The guys sighed in defeat and walked back outside.

After looking through the dilapidated settlement for some time, Brick felt the urge to go to the bathroom. But could not find one after he searched in the houses. He then came across B in the doctor's office.

''Say private B, could you tell me where I can find a lavatory or such for some R&R?'' Brick asked B, who guided him outside of the building and pointed to a small hut with a moon on the door. Brick was confused. ''Wait, you're telling me that the confessional last season was an outhouse?'' Brick asked to B slightly disgusted, to which B nodded positively. Brick hurled slightly at this and began to walk to the outhouse.

''First, let me tell you that I got to like my squadron for who they are!'' Brick told after he sat in the outhouse. ''They might not be…'' Brick then realized that this outhouse was not the confessional outhouse of last season and quitted talking as he began to undo his belt. He then spotted something between the old toilet paper, a piece of the map. Brick brightened up as he ripped off the piece of the map and ran back to his team.

''I got the next piece of the map!'' He proudly announced to the team, who all sat in the main street. The Troubled Travelers all looked down in silence at Brick´s legs as Scott jokingly covered Dawn´s eyes. Brick then looked down too to realize that he still had his pants down, revealing his camo patterned boxers. He grew a blush as he pulled his pants back up and gave the piece to Scott.

Scott fitted the piece on the others and then pointed towards a small lake. Prompting the Travelers to continue their trek.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots minus Anne Maria arrived at a fallen tree over a thin but fast flowing river with very much moss on the tree trunk. The clue was perched on a branch of the tree.

''Lightning's got this one!'' the jock said as he ran over the log to get the clue, the moss made the tree trunk very slippery, thus Lightning slipped away, crashed his hip into the tree and fell into the rapids, which carried Lightning away as his cries for help faded.

''Well…Thank you Lightning for showing us the dangers of this obstacle!'' Jo said half heartedly after a few seconds of silence. Jo then turned to Mike. ''If you do your Svetlana thing, then we have the clue in no time!'' Jo requested Mike, Mike nodded in denial.

"My personalities aren't just something you can command at will, Jo!", Mike insisted much to Jo's aggravation.

''Listen up. You could have done your awesome Aussie performance back with that tree! But you didn't, and look what happened!'' Jo told Mike.

''You're not going to tell me that you'd have a purpose for Anne Maria, right?'' Mike said as he crossed his arms while Jo took her threatening finger from under Mike's chin.

''Point taken!'' Jo admitted before she turned to her team. ''Does anyone else volunteer or do I have prove once more that I am carrying you all?'' Jo asked into the group. Dakota felt quite bad about this statement and reluctantly raised her hand.

''I'll do it.'' Dakota stuttered out. Surprising the Pilots a bit.

''Are you sure about this?'' Jo asked the fame monger.

''Come on Jo! She amazed us back in Brazil with her awesome chiseling skills!'' Sam answered for her, which gave her some confidence.

''Yeah! This will be a piece of cake!'' Dakota stuttered out again. She gave Jo her makeup mirror and makeup kit and approached the log. She turned one last time to her team before she began. ''Can I get absolute silence please?'' She asked of her team, who nodded in reply.

''You already took my breath away!'' Sam soothingly complimented Dakota with a wink. Which made her giggle and blush. She then deeply inhaled and exhaled and walked with small steps on the log. She then amazed everybody when she did a cartwheel over the log, and Dakota was still in perfect balance when she stood on her feet again.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Another hidden skill? Where does it end?)

Jo: Powder box proves to be a bigger threat then I initially expected! Now she knows gymnastics too! She would serve perfect as my closest ally! 'Realizes what she said' Wow, that sounded weird!

(Static)

Dakota: 'giggles' I love gymnastics! It keeps me in shape, it is fun to do, and the paparazzi love to take shots of me in workout garb!

(Static)

Sam: Gosh! She could have won last season with all those wicked skills! [5]

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dakota then did a backflip and landed once more perfectly balanced. Mike and Sam held up signs reading 9.5 and 9.8 respectively. Jo however crossed her arms.

''Quit the showoff and get that piece of paper!'' Jo yelled at Dakota. Who did one graceful jump and landed near the piece of map. She bent over to retrieve it, but then Mike suddenly had to sneeze, Dakota became startled and lost her balance, she tried throw the map piece to the Pilots before she also fell in the river and was taken by the stream. The wind gently blew the map piece into Sam's hands, who quickly gave it to Mike and walked over to the river.

''I'll save you Dakota!'' He yelled after her and subsequently jumped into the rapids. Sam didn't stand a chance and was also taken away by the white water.

''Can you believe that idiot?'' Jo asked Mike as they looked at how Sam went away out of their eyesight.

''He's just…'' Mike then paused and twisted his hand as he looked for the right thing to say. ''Very dedicated, that's all!'' Mike slumped over. ''Unlike me!'' He said in a depressed voice as they continued to walk the route on the map.

''Speaking of dedicated, what's it with you and 50's hair, 00's body?'' Jo asked, referring to Anne Maria.

''That, is complicated!'' Mike said, still depressed as he thought of a lie. ''I uh… sometime get too driven off with my characters that I'll do very stupid things!''

''True to that! I swore that I saw you as that old dork sipping away some cod liver oil on our way to Korea!'' Jo gave an example, to which Mike perked up.

''I did?'' Mike asked before he quickly corrected himself. ''I mean, see?''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Oh those actors and their crazy antics!)

Jo: some actors can act like total idiots and still be good, like Tim Draggey and William Robbins. [6] Let's just say that Mike is not one of those actors!

(Static)

Mike: 'Hands on head' How long do I have to keep this lie up? 'wails'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers reached a small lake with many stepping stones. The clue was on a totem pole the exact middle of the small lake which was accessible by hopping from one stone to another. An oddity about the lake was that it gave off evaporation and that there were no plants in or around the waters at all.

B halted Scott, who was about to jump, and rubbed his chin and examined everything.

''B finds this very distrustful!'' Dawn explained. ''And I do too! This lake devoid of life!'' Dawn added.

Scott was silent as well and listened carefully. He then walked over to some bushes where he heard a humming sound and shoved them aside to reveal an machine with an hose laying into the water. The machine was titled: 'The McLean brand snow cannon and ice machine'.

* * *

(Intermission. Back at the Jet.)

The shopping music began to play as Chris and Chef appeared in front of the camera with Chef holding the hose of the snow cannon. ''Presenting the newest product from the Mclean brand line of items! The Mclean brand snow cannon and ice machine is a multifunctional device that lets you enjoy ice skating and snowball fight in the mid of summer and also works well if the ice cube automat on your fridge is broken!'' Chris presented as Chef now took his turn to speak.

''And if you order now, then you get the Chef Hatchet seal of approval!'' Chef announced as he showed a sticker with Chef Hatchet's face with 'I could win a war with this and I did!' written underneath. ''So order today!'' Chris and Chef said in unison followed by an inaudible disclaimer as read by Chris. The shopping music now stopped playing.

''Ugh! Are you finally done with that? It was horrible!'' Anne Maria (who sat beside the other washed up contestants) complained, which earned her filthy glares from the host and the Chef.

(End intermission)

* * *

''You two have all right to distrust it!'' Scott agreed as he showed the machine to the other Travelers. ''I already found that it looked way too easy!''

''And still you wanted to jump in.'' Dawn sarcastically said with a knowing smile, which was returned from Scott.

''Brick, give me that rope!'' Scott ordered Brick, who took the tree root rope and gave it to Scott with a salute. ''At ease soldier! Sheesh!'' Scott then tied the rope around his middle. ''If I fall in, pull me back! Understood?'' Scott asked while he handed the map to B.

''Understood!'' Brick and Dawn said in unison as Scott jumped on the first stepping stone, nothing happened, much to his relief. He then jumped onto the second stone, still nothing happened. But when he jumped on the 3rd one, Scott found himself on a spring loaded fake stone that shot him forward. His flight stopped when he crashed into the totem pole, he took the map piece and showed his prize to the other Travelers, who cheered for him. But then all of a sudden the totem pole fell into the water, with Scott underneath it. The only thing the Travelers still could see was the piece of map Scott held in his hands.

When Brick, B, and Dawn had pulled Scott back on land they were shocked but also slightly humored to see that everything except for the hand that had the map piece was indeed quite humorously encased in a block of ice. The sun was not powerful enough to melt the ice and Scott was not able to move but he could still shift his eyes around.

''B, hand me the map!'' Dawn friendly ordered B as he did as he was told. Dawn fitted the pieces together and B pondered where they had to go. B then pointed in a direction, lifted Scott's encased body up and began to run.

''We're almost there!'' Dawn told Brick as she translated what she heard from B.

* * *

Mike and Jo were on an higher elevated piece of ground when they saw the Travelers running near the edge of an hill. Jo then stopped running and got a devious idea.

''Wait here!'' She ordered Mike as the latter started to look at a nearby snow covered mountain top.

''Did I ever told someone here that my grandparents were Inuit?'' [7] Mike asked Jo with slight pride while he looked at the mountain.

''Yes, you've recently yelled it into my ear.'' Jo cynically responded as she finally took Dakota's mirror out of her pocket and started to reflect the sun into B's eyes.

Jo's poor aim however, caused the light to shine upon Scott's ice, which (against any laws of nature) shot back an golden beam in the direction of the remaining Problematic Pilots, who barely managed to dodge the beam as it crashed straight into the mountain top with an loud explosion. The Troubled Travelers remained oblivious of all the violence as they disappeared from Jo's sight.

''Why did it work for that powder puff and not for me?'' Jo wondered aloud when suddenly the snow began to fall down the rock-face. Jo and Mike began to run for their lives from the avalanche, but it caught up with Mike and Jo rather fast. [8]

''Jump on that rock!'' Mike said as they sprinted as fast as they could to an big rock. Jo managed to make it just in time, but Mike was caught by the snow and taken down the hill. When the snow stopped. Jo then spotted that the Troubled Travelers stopped near an house. Jo did not want to look for either Mike or the next map piece and sprinted directly over to where the Troubled Travelers were. Not aware that an unconscious Mike was being dragged off by an mysterious figure towards a tipi.

* * *

When Mike awoke, he noticed that he was in an typical Inuit tent. And then he was slightly startled when he spotted an old lady with a slightly paler skin tone than him wearing a coat of fur. The lady approached him and pushed him down on the ground again, then she let him drink from a bowl with steaming red liquid.

''What is that?'' Mike tiredly asked before he took a sip.

''This'll warm you up!'' The old lady said as she poured some liquid into Mike's mouth. Mike then jumped to sitting upright as he spew a flame from his mouth and steam from his ears, he fell down directly afterwards.

''More please!'' He asked as the lady poured in some more. This time without the fire and steam effects.

She then let Mike sit upright and sat down in front of him. ''Mike Smith, do not hide anything from this shaman! what is troubling you?'' She asked slightly pushy as she spotted that Mike was quite depressed.

Mike groaned in defeat. ''I've hurt the people I like too much! And I don't think that I can face them ever again!'' Mike answered. The old woman pondered for a moment and then she stood up and made Mike do the same.

''Mike Smith! I am going to subject you to the ancient Inuit art of throat singing!'' She told Mike.

''What?'' Mike confusedly asked as the woman began to make noises from her throat ceremonially danced along with it. Mike did not really understood it but joined in anyway, and did his best to look dignified. Mike then tapped the shoulder of the shaman, who stopped throat singing and dancing and turned to Mike.

''How long do we have to do this?'' Mike cautiously asked.

''Until you, Mike, get an epiphany!'' The shaman mightily answered.

''Oh.'' Was Mike's reaction and they continued to sing and dance like they never stopped. Until Mike tapped her shoulder again about 2 seconds later.

''What's an epiphany?'' Mike asked.

''A sudden realization, of great truths!'' The woman answered just as mightily as before. And they continued to sing. Until Mike tapped her shoulder yet again after a few more seconds.

''What?'' The old lady annoyingly asked.

''I do believe that I've seen this in a movie somewhere!'' [9] Mike told the old lady.

''I don't care!'' The shaman quickly responded before they continued to sing. When the shaman made movements as if she moved air into Mike, his eyes began to bulge and he passed out. The shaman was a bit startled by Mike passing out. ''That wasn't supposed to happen!'' she then shrugged. ''Very well!

* * *

(In Mike's head.)

In contrast to Mike usually just appearing in his head, he now fell down into it. when he landed he realized that he landed in a cinema chair and had his arms strapped to it automatically. He then saw that an movie screen came out of the ground and began to play.

The first video shows Mike at the community pool. ''Hey I recognize this!'' Mike cheerfully yells as the footage goes on. Mike wants to compliment a girl that he likes and taps her shoulder, but just as the girl looks around, Mike turns into Chester due to his nerves to speak to her. ''Ah you darn kids with your polyester swimsuits! Back in my day we just swam in the nude!'' Chester said, naturally offending the girl, who gave Chester a smack across the face, directly reverting Chester back to Mike.

''Ai! I still feel that one!'' Mike lamented.

Mike then noticed that everybody around laughs at him. He clasps his hands to his head and runs away. The video stops, leaving Mike sad at the memory. Mike has only a few seconds to be sad as the following movie begins to play.

Mike is sitting outside during recess as he witnesses that some bullies are picking on someone.

''Hey! Leave him alone!'' He yells at the bullies and runs over to them. The bullies however now target him instead of the other student and somehow rip his shirt off during the process, changing him into Vito. Vito quickly deals with the bullies as they run off into school.

''What are you starin' at? You want some too?'' Vito asks the bullied student as he fearfully runs off into the crowd as the crowd stares at Vito with fear. The video then stops as Mike is sad once more.

''Nobody liked me after that! They all feared me!'' He laments as the next video begins.

Mike is with his class at PE and they are practicing rope climbing. It is Mike's turn when the coach gives him a helmet he has to wear.

''Do I have to?'' Mike pleads as he already knows what will happen If he does.

''Of course you have to!'' The coach answered as Mike reluctantly puts the helmet on, changing into Manitoba Smith.

''G'day fellers! I'll show you some art in tree climbing!'' Manitoba told his confused classmates who weren't climbing in the ropes as he began to professionally climb one himself. When Manitoba was at the top, Manitoba pulled out a knife out of nowhere.

''Right of the cleverest!'' Manitoba told the other climbers as he cut the other ropes. Making all the others fall down.

''Mike Smith! Principals office! NOW!'' The coach yelled at Manitoba with the jeering of the other students in the back. Which ended the 3rd video.

''If I told them that…'' Mike then realized what he had to do. ''If I tell people I have to live with beforehand, then they'll understand! Or at least parents and teachers will!'' Mike cheered up greatly as the TV screen and the cinema seat disappeared. Mike then began to float upwards as he regained conscience again.

* * *

Mike awoke and shot upright into sitting position. The old shaman suddenly awoke too from her boredom induced nap.

''Mike Smith, Is it clear what you have to do?'' The shaman hastily asked Mike.

''Is it clear? Miss, it has never been so crystal clear what I have to do now!'' Mike yelled in enthusiasm. ''I just have to tell people about my condition instead of just let it happen and face the consequences!'' Mike then embraced the shaman in a tight hug. ''Thank you Ms. shaman! Thank you Inuit heritage!'' Mike said before he ran out of the hut and jumped in joy before he continued to run off into the wilderness.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers sat behind a rock that stood in front of a single house on an small open meadow.

''I'll go and ask them about the gold!'' Brick offered. But just as he disappeared from behind the rock, gunshots were as Brick fearfully yelled and ran back for cover behind the rock. His crew cut was ruffled due to hail flying by. ''I don't know who is in there, but we need to find a way around his or her front door!'' Brick said as he rubbed his hair.

''Nothing to worry about Brick, we are perfectly safe behind this rock!'' Dawn told the cadet. B then pointed to some strange boxes that hung in some trees behind them.

''What are those things?'' Brick asked his team before he walked over to the trees that held them to get a better look. The shooter in the cabin then shot one of the boxes out of the trees, and when it cracked open on the ground, hundreds of mosquito's flew out and chased Brick.

Dawn collected some wood which B could use to make a fire. When it was burning, B held Scott's frozen body close to the fire and threw on some leafs to create a much bigger smoke effect. B then gestured to Brick to run over to the fire. The smoke disoriented the mosquito swarm and they subsequently dispersed.

''Thanks B! I've wouldn't have lasted longer against those tiny agents!'' Brick gratefully thanked B as Scott was nearly unfrozen now as well.

''What's all happening here? I saw everything but I couldn't hear anything!'' Scott asked to his team as he melted the last bits of ice on his legs.

''We suppose that we arrived at the White agony creek!'' Dawn replied as she checked the map. ''And now someone guards the gold!'' Dawn added as Scott peeked over the rock, only to duck back when a shot almost hits him.

''We can't go anywhere!'' Brick yelped as a few more shots rang through the air.

Scott thought for a few seconds before he walked over to Brick. ''That isn't the cadet morale!'' Scott said as military fashioned as he could. ''It is rather…Civilian morale!'' Scott slyly whispered into Brick's ear, putting the emphasis on civilian. Brick's eyes widened when Scott told him this.

''I. Am. No. Civilian!'' Brick said, becoming more angry he volume increased with every word he said.

''Would a civilian stay covered while the goal is just in front of his nose?'' Scott asked Brick.

''No sir!'' Brick proudly yelled

''Are you a civilian?'' Scott asked again.

''NO SIR!'' Brick now yelled very loudly.

''Then go over there and show them that you mean business!'' Scott ordered Brick.

''SIR YES SIR!'' Brick yelled one last time before he sprinted from behind the rock over to the house, leaving his teammates behind. Scott just had a big smug on his face.

''With the proper motivation, you can let everybody do whatever you want!'' He told his team, who applauded mildly in reply.

Brick wondrously dodged every shot of hail being shot at him. He sprinted over the meadow to one side of the house and was about to climb through a window when Jo just came out of said window, with 2 bags of gold with her. Each bag having team logos on it representing which team should get which bag.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I can feel a war crime tribunal coming!)

Jo: So I thought, I could take both bags o' nuggets to compensate for the goners who I have to call my teammates when I get back at the finish! And if McLean has another weird change in personality, 'Saddens a bit' then I am done for!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''McFail, what an unpleasant surprise!'' Jo half heartedly said to Brick.

''You know that it is MacArthur!'' Brick retorted frustrated at Jo. ''But where is your troop?'' Brick asked as he became calm again in a split second.

''Where's yours?'' Jo asked back.

''Behind that rock over there!'' Brick said as he turned around to point at the rock in question. But when Jo was about to react, they heard scurrying noises coming from the house.

''If those repo men have laid hands on any of my stuff then they'll…'' An old woman voice grumbled as steps were heard coming out of the house.

''Well Brickster, I would like to stay here and chat with you! Or not.'' Jo said to Brick as she audibly mumbled the last part, making Brick frown. ''But I have a challenge to win!'' Jo finished as she sprinted off.

''Come back here! Those acts are war crimes!'' Brick yelled after Jo until the old lady popped her head through the window.

''War crimes?! Ha! I'll be filing TRESPASSING charges if you don't step off my property within the next 5 seconds! This isn´t a warzone, kid. This is much more worse!'' The old lady threatened as she kept her shotgun ready. Brick just walked backwards with his hands in front of him as defense.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers chased Jo through the forest. The Troubled Travelers couldn't quite catch up with the lone Pilot due to her athleticism.

Jo then had to stop due to a quite steep slope, she slowed down just in time as her toes hung over the edge. She then saw that the Total Drama Jumbo Jet laid at the foot of the hill, frustrating her. ''Darn it! It is too steep to run down! And the Jumbo Jet is just there!'' Jo complained as she then noticed the 2 totem poles. ''Hm, I can use that totem pole to win,'' Jo pondered. ''but I heard that breaking totem poles gives bad luck. Luckily, I do not believe in that girly magic!'' Jo said to herself as she leapt to the top of the totem pole and used her weight to topple the pole on the ground as it slid down the hill.

The Troubled Travelers arrived just to see Jo depart. Scott slapped his knee out of frustration.

''How are we going to catch up with her now?'' Scott asked his team.

''The same way as she does! By log ride!'' Brick said as he tried to topple the other totem pole.

''But we cannot possibly destroy this mystical artifact can't we?'' Dawn objected to her team as then an man wearing an apron covered in sawdust came by, and laughed at Dawn's concern.

''This aren't genuine totem poles dear!'' The man told Dawn. ''These are souvenirs you can buy at my woodshop for 30 dollar!'' The man advertised, which made the Travelers roll their eyes.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You can't escape the claws of capitalism!)

Scott: A souvenir totem pole? 'Frustrated groan' Well excuse me but I honestly do not see someone putting an 10 Ft totem pole in their baggage!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''We consider buying one!'' Scott assured the woodworker, which made a big bright smile appear on his face. ''But we take it with us down the hill to help us decide!'' Scott added as soon as Brick managed to topple the pole over, which changed the smile in an confused expression. The Troubled Travelers then dragged the pole to the edge, sat on it and slid joyously yelled as it slid of the hill.

''Stupid city folks!'' The woodworker uttered before he walked back to his woodshop, not expecting that he would not get his pole back.

* * *

''I am going to win this!'' Jo confidently assured herself before she cackled in what she thought to be guaranteed victory as her totem pole slid downward to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Jo then looked around and saw the other team closing in on her. With B sitting on the front of the pole and Scott, Brick, and Dawn behind him in that order.

''Give us our gold Jo!'' Scott ordered as the 2 teams now slid down the hill parallel to each other.

''How'd you got here so fast?'' Jo asked somewhat surprised at the other team.

''Leaning forward does wonders! Especially if you have people like Beverly on your team!'' Scott replied as he tapped B's back. B shot back an dirty smug and gave Scott a quick punch on his head. Scott wanted to punch back until Brick interrupted them.

''Wait!'' Brick yelled to get above the noise the dragging made. ''Didn't we get through all this before?'' Brick asked everyone.

''Yes admiral amnesia, this was the first thing we did when we were on that blasted island!'' Jo answered.

''Oh yeah! I remember everything now!'' Brick enthusiastically recalled. "But there's still one thing I CAN'T remember!"Brick continued.

''And that is?'' Jo numbly asked.

''How did that end?'' Brick somewhat fearfully replied.

''With a crash!'' Scott stuttered as he, like everybody else looked downhill to see that there was a trench deep enough to stop the sliding right at the end of the slope. Everybody yelled in fear as the totem poles neared said trench.

* * *

Everybody at the Jumbo Jet looked at the remaining contestants as they slid down the hill.

''It is going to be a photo finish with an awesome throwback to Total Drama Revenge of the Island!''

''Chris, what happens if they are severely wounded or worse from the crash?'' Sam asked to the host.

''Then I am glad to announce you as the final 4 of this season!'' Chris answered, still looking at Jo and the Travelers, who were halfway on the hill now.

''Sha-wesome!'' Lightning gently cheered as he pumped his fist.

* * *

(Confessional cam. But there are still so many cool destinations to visit!)

Lightning: I've never wanted someone getting hurt so much since we had to play the semi-final against White Pines high! 'Coughs' very coincidentally, their star quarterback had to sit that game out due to an broken leg!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Chris then removed the binoculars from his eyes, showing 2 black rings around his eyes. This made the present contestants laugh.

''What's so funny now?'' Chris agitatedly asked the contestants. Chef held a mirror in front of Chris's face, allowing him so see the black rings. Chris yelped and wiped them off his eyes and then looked at the present contestants.

''I will give the culprit a fitting punishment!'' Chris threatened to the contestants, who weren't fazed by the threats and kept on laughing. The Totem poles then crashed into the trenches, which launched its riders towards the Total Drama Jumbo Jet due to the sudden loss of speed. Jo quickly got up and grabbed both bags of gold and handed them to Chris.

''Here you go McLean, 2 bags containing golden nuggets delivered by the Problematic Pilots!'' Jo said before she turned to face her team, which shot evil glares back at her. Chris pondered what he was about to do. ''What's keeping you? Declare us the winners already!'' Jo verbally pushed Chris as she realized that Chris was not entirely happy with the outcome of the challenge.

''Well you see Jo, you declared your victory in name of the Problematic Pilots, but you were the only one who got here!'' Chris explained as he turned his back to Jo and walked a slight distance until he stopped. ''Then again.'' He continued as he spun around to face her. ''You brought back 2 bags of gold while the Troubled Travelers have none!''

''So what are you going to do? No elimination for a second time?'' Jo impatiently suggested.

''No, we are going to do something new!'' Chris enthusiastically decided. ''For the first time in the team phase of any Total Drama season, everyone will have to cast his or her vote tonight!'' Chris announced, which was met by many gasps from the contestants.

''That means that Pilots can vote for Travelers and vice versa that's how!'' Chris explained as he was about to walk into the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, while the contestants were prompted to do the same. ''See you in the elimination room in 1 hour!'' Chris yelled from the plane interior, which added an extra feeling of anxiety among the contestants.

* * *

(Confessional cam. GASP!)

Jo: Alright, Lightning's a goner! I only have to play it smart now!

(Static)

Mike: Who am I going to vote for? I don't know. Maybe Anne Maria or Jo. 'short indifferent huff' But I do not care if I get booted tonight!

(Static)

Lightning: This, is, it! 1st place! The golden trophy! The superbowl ring! Because the other team is going to help to eliminate Joe tonight! 'Leans back and scratches his chin' But first I have to find out who of them are of the other team!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

While Lightning was in the confessional, Jo gathered the other members of the Problematic Pilots.

''So, who are we going to vote for?'' Jo asked into the group.

''You are the current leader!'' Anne Maria replied, which was backed by angry stares from pretty much everybody.

''Yeah! I can't believe you left us behind!'' Dakota complained.

''Of course I left you behind!'' Jo said like it was nothing to worry about. Which made most of the other Pilots gasp in horror. ''I mean, if I went back to look for you, chance was that we were the only team in the elimination room tonight!'' Jo explained.

''Come on guys! Jo did it for the team!'' Sam defended Jo and gave her an very obvious but still unnoticed wink. Sam's remark calmed the Pilots down a bit.

''Maybe chubby over here is right!'' Anne Maria said as she pointed back at Sam. ''But who do we have to vote for now?''

''Guess!'' Jo answered with an evil smile.

''Lightning?'' Sam replied with the same obvious wink that was not noticed by anybody.

''Exactly! His clumsiness and stupidity only slows us down!'' Jo reasoned. ''And as punishment, he has to go!'' Jo added before she walked off, being closely followed by the other Pilots.

* * *

Lightning ran over to the Troubled Travelers, who were about to go to the elimination deck.

''Y'all got to help Lightning by voting for Joe!'' Lightning pleaded to the Travelers as he was close to begging them on his knees.

''Don't worry Lighteriod, we were just about to do so!'' Scott assured him before they proceeded to the elimination deck.

Lightning turned to the camera. ''Huh, that was easy!'' Lightning said as he also went to the elimination room.

* * *

In the elimination room, the contestants were forced to cramp themselves on the bleachers while Chris held a plate with 9 bags of peanuts.

''Welcome back all of you!'' Chris greeted. ''Are we excited for this unique experience?''

''Yay!'' Jo raised her arms and sarcastically cheered. ''An unique experience is winning a gold medal in the Olympics, the only unique about this is it's overrated stupidity!'' She then told the host.

''Jo, don't disappoint yourself! Consider this special over winning a medal because you'll probably never will!'' Chris countered to Jo.

''We'll see!'' Jo grumbled as she crossed her arms.

''Yeah, but first, let us vote someone off tonight!'' Chris said.

''But it is only late in the afternoon!'' Dawn objected.

''I don't care!'' Chris replied.

* * *

(Voting cam. Will take down the Confessional cam by his darn self!)

Anne Maria: If I can't get Vito back with your help, then you're not needed anymo'! 'Stamps Lightning's passport and then sprays herself with spray tan'

(Static)

B: 'Stamps Jo's passport'

(Static)

Brick: 'Holds up Jo's passport as he doubtfully looks at it before it changed into an slightly devious grin as Brick stamps her passport'

(Static)

Dakota: 'Looks at herself in the mirror before she bows over the passports' I'm sorry baby! But I've kind of used you to make Sam jealous! But you did what you could! 'She then stamps Lightning's passport'

(Static)

Dawn: 'Sits in lotus position as she used one arm to stamp Jo's passport with her eyes closed. After she stamped it, an satisfied smile appears on her face'

(Static)

Jo: 'Aggressively stamps Lightning's passport'

(Static)

Lightning: 'Stamps Jo's passport before he smiles confidently into the camera'

(Static)

Mike: 'Holds up both Lightning's and Anne Maria's passports. Then sighs sadly and proceeds to stamp Lightning's passport'

(Static)

Sam: I told you that I would smother Lightning in ownage sauce! 'Chuckles evilly as he stamps Lightning's passport'

(Static)

Scott: Who's smarter now? 'Stamps Jo's passport'

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

''The votes have been cast, and the first bags go to Anne Maria, B and Brick!'' Chris said as he threw the bags at their respective receivers. B then took some peanuts, but he spitted them out nearly directly.

''That's not a good sign bro! The next ones go to Dakota, Sam and Dawn!'' Chris announced as he lobbed the bags to their owners. Scott caught Dawn's bag of nuts and held it out of her reach, but when Dawn gave Scott a playful nudge in his hip, He stroked her arm and gave the bag to Dawn.

''Save it for later will you?'' Chris asked, annoyed with Scott and Dawn's behavior. ''And these go to Mike and Scott!'' Chris said as he threw them to them. When Mike received his, he looked at it with an worried/sad look as he observed the bag of peanuts.

''Lightning and Jo. Dumb and dumber,'' Chris said to the 2 jocks. Annoying them. ''One of you 2 will depart in a few seconds, any thoughts of who it might be?'' Chris asked to the jocks, who pointed at the other in reply to the question. Chris chuckled about this. ''I already thought so!'' Chris said as he took the last bag of the plate. ''And the last barf bag of today goes to…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Lightning, who waits in worry)

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Jo, who looks angry)

''…''

''Wait!'' Mike shouted as he stood up from his seat. His sudden yell caught everybody who got sucked into the tension off guard. ''Folks, I have not been honest with you!'' Mike said as he walked over to Chris. ''All this time whenever I acted crazy around you people, I said that it was all acting, but no more lies! I am telling you people now that I have Multiple Personality Disorder!'' Mike confessed, which was met by gasps and some confusion.

''Mike, why are you saying all this now? I was about to eliminate 1 of these guys!'' Chris asked.

''I am saying this now because I quit this season Chris!'' Mike confidently told the host. ''I've had it with this show! My other personalities apparently directly or indirectly caused the elimination of my girlfriend, and my best friend. And I want to quit this before I cause even more damage to myself and others!'' Mike nobly said as Chef handed Mike a parachute.

''I'm sorry for you Mike! I should have talked to you earlier!'' Sam sadly said.

''That's okay Sam! Don't worry about it!'' Mike said to cheer Sam up, which worked.

''You're a brave one, Mike!'' Dawn complimented.

''Well thank you!'' Mike said somewhat hesitantly.

''You mean that I've dated an circus freak?'' Anne Maria screeched as she stomped over to Mike.

''Anne Maria, you had something with Vito, one of my personalities. It'll never work out between you and me!'' Mike tried to console her.

''WE ARE SO DONE! YOU HEAR ME IN THERE?'' She yelled at Vito through Mike's ear, which made his ears ring. While Mike had his hands placed on his ringing ears, Anne Maria dragged him by his collar to the elimination door and threw him out. Mike's scream quickly faded out of hearing distance.

''That'll teach him! Holding back about his mental disability, who does he think he is?'' Anne Maria grumbled as she dusted her hands off and walked away, leaving the other contestants and Chris behind while they stared in horror at her.

Chris then snapped out of his stare. ''Alright, move it! all of you losers!'' Chris ordered them.

''Where to?'' Sam asked in reply.

''To where all losers have to stay during this competish, in loser class!'' Chris explained, which was met by collective groans from all the contestants as they walked out of the elimination deck.

Chris then turned to the camera. ''And that concludes an unique elimination ceremony, with a slightly less unique but still quite dramatic end! Is the next ceremony to be this dramatic? Or is it going to be worse? I would say, check it out next time on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

* * *

I am Lowland Warrior and I say: Behold! Another thrilling episode of Total Drama Didn't Make The Cut is here!

Location: East Berlin. Germany.

Scheduled episode: Episode no. 5 (The Botswana episode)

Scheduled challenges: Tearing down walls, wiretapping the other team to find out their secrets.

Reason for scrap: I favored new countries over countries that Total Drama visited before.

Contestant scheduled for elimination: Sam or Dakota.

Preserved quotes: Mr. Mclean, tear down this wall!

And that was the 2nd issue of TDDMATC! Boy isn't that a long abbreviation! In contrast to what I said about Libya, this location is PERMANENTLY scrapped!

* * *

**Finally!**

**[1] As far as the information goes that I could find on the internet, there were hardly any Eskimo's in the Yukon. What Mike says about the meat eater thing is true though.**

**[2] The White Agony creek is Scrooge McDuck's claim in the 'life story of Scrooge Mcduck' comic series by Don Rosa, my favorite cartoonist!**

**[3] Vladivostok is a port city in the most eastern part of Russia. In fact, it is so far east that it is almost in the west!**

**[4] No country accepts this, not even the French foreign legion! And they let about everyone get into their ranks! And I honestly forgot why I made an author note about this one!**

**[5] Fun fact: Sam and Harold are both voiced by Brian Froud.**

**[6] reference to Jim Carrey and Robin Williams.**

**[7] Deciding an ethnicity for Mike was quite fun. I never wanted Mike to be Hispanic (No. Not Mexican as there are other countries beside that one in Latin America too!) Then I considered to make him an Australian aborigine. But I could not work that out as I couldn't think of new challenges for another Australia episode. But then I conceived this episode, I conceived Mike's heritage too! So that kind of worked out!**

**[8] This is most likely not possible in the late spring. (The time that they visit that location) see slightly lower at the author's input for more details.**

**[9] Mike could be right about this one! Because I ripped the whole shaman scene of from the Simpsons Movie!**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Dakota Jo Lightning and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn and Scott **

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (bailed out).**

**I do not entirely like how this chapter worked out. most likely due to the fact that this challenge looks too much like the San Francisco challenge! **

**I forgot ever since the beginning of this story to tell you when the competition takes place! Well, when they were in the Netherlands, it was Koninginnedag, and that day always falls on the 30****th**** of April! And after 'San Francisco Getaway' I did not maintain the preciseness anymore. (For example. If they left from India in the evening to go to Cuba, conveniently placed on the other side of the world, it could be morning when they arrive, get it?) So just consider that every episode happens AT LEAST a day after each other.**

**The songs will receive an make-over by the time the next chapter is posted! Speaking of the next chapter, it will take a while as i still have to think of a few good and time consuming challenges! This also means that I (Once More) am going to try to shorten the chapters a bit!**

**I swear that there is absolutely no clue hidden in this story! But you can always message me if you can't contain your curiosity!**

**That's all for now I think.**

**De groeten.**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	8. Underdog Millionaires

**Total Drama Vengeance**

'**Thinking of an funny intro message, only to find out that the chapter's already online'**

**Huh, that was awkward!**

**First: Comments!**

**Persephatta: Who in (Censor)name are you? Those reviews are way too short for Persephatta to write them! No just kidding! There's nothing wrong with that! And you've said that you love this story about 9 times, PM's included! Love it! but don't overdo it! And the Jo VS. Lightning drama will have an epic yet comical conclusion in one of the nearing episodes! (Or will it?)**

**NTA FANFIC: Wow, Hey! It's not stealing, it is parodying! The difference being that the former is soullessly claiming it is yours while it is not and the other is using it while claiming that it belongs to someone else! And another Simpsons reference will occur this episode, so keep your eyes peeled people!**

**MRwanton: Pray for Brick's sake that my twisted mind will stall that couple as long as possible! (But I am still not telling anything! Or did I already said something about it?) **

**MTD: All I can say is: It is here now! Go read it!**

**IAGD: As I said, last chapter was kind of unoriginal, and this chapter's 1st will most likely lack originality too! But I promise that the next episode will have an completely original challenge! And, as I wrote down to, despite the title, the chapter was surprisingly void of ice! But the former chapter title has been changed. It's name is now 'The Klonhike'! Still not the best name, I know. But I can put Ice Rage to a much better use!**

**All the others: Thank you for reading! Keep it up! As always!**

**The one topic that has the horror, excuse me, honor of being the first thing I am going to tell you people is that the horror challenge will be the penultimate COMPETITION episode. and those who've been following this story for a while might know where that horror location will take place!**

**The poll's received one vote, for 3 different answers. The leaders of the current poll concerning which location you like best are: Israel, Italy, and Las Vegas! Mazzeltov for the one voter, your choices are as said above, the current leaders! You can change that if you like! But you just have to vote!**

**Have some of you recognized all the puns and references in the chapter titles? When we are nearing the end of this story, I'm going to hold a small contest! Just for fun, Or for a prize! I haven't decided that one yet!**

**Most of the former chapters have received minor tweaks and updates, check them out if you like!**

**One last thing before the story; Do you guys/gals find my author notes too long?**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Well, it's still rated T for violence and violent situations, (at acceptable level) Innuendo's, (once or twice today) and Language.(More than slight!)**

**That's all. Read, Review, and Enjoy! (RRE)**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 8: Underdog Millionaires**

* * *

''Last episode on Total Drama Vengeance!'' Chris began hosting in front of the world map in the empty 1st class for a change. ''I sent the 2 teams onto an prospecting trip where they had to deal with nature's toughest creatures. Far out natural phenomenon's. And crazy armed ladies who tried to protect something she didn't knew she had. While the Troubled Travelers sticked together, the Problematic Pilots found themselves losing members at practically each step they made until only Jo was left to represent them. Despite the fact that Jo finished before the Troubled Travelers with both bags of gold, I decided that both teams lost and that an voting ceremony would be held where everybody had to cast a vote against their own team or against the other! Despite the anxiety, Mike ultimately confessed his MPD to the other contestants before he choose to honorably quit the season, saving either Jo or Lightning from elimination! Mike prepared for an painful launch by the Plunge of Shame, but he was thrown out even more painfully thanks to a revised hurl of Shame! Courtesy to an completely vexed Anne Maria! Who could not cope with the fact that she fell for Mike's alter ego's!''

''Will the Plunge of Shame stay unused for another episode? Find that out on another episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced as the camera panned out once more to reveal the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Where one of its jets consumed a flock of birds, leaving only feathers to fly out of the back of the jet engine.

* * *

(Theme song. I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

* * *

Scott awoke from peacefully sleeping in economy class despite the lacking facilities and the cramped space. He looked around to see B, who was tinkering on yet another contraption that was strapped to his wrist. Dawn, who was meditating on Scott's legs. Brick and Jo, who were arm wrestling on the bench. Anne Maria, who slept somewhat restlessly and uttered something like 'He didn't leave me, I left him' every now and then. Lightning was once more flirting with Dakota. However, the latter did not seem to enjoy it as much as she used to do. And Sam was worriedly looking at the video game he was playing.

''Good morning goldilocks!'' Scott whispered to Dawn as he leant in and gave her a kiss, Dawn returned the kiss despite the fact that she kept on meditating on Scott's legs.

''Come on! Show me who is boss!'' Jo taunted as Brick did his best to pull Jo's arm onto the bench while Jo easily resisted Brick's attempts to win as she held her arm rock-steady.

''Almost…Just pulling through the last line…'' Brick groaned as he now used his entire weight on Jo's arm and used 2 hands to pull the jock's arm down. Jo cackled and simply pulled the cadet's arm onto the bench, which made Brick yelp in pain, which in turn called the attention of all the contestants.

''What? Is that wimp back on the plane?'' Anne Maria quickly asked as she shot awake, asking about Mike when she heard Brick's yelp. She then looked over to the cadet, who held his arm in pain and tried to hold back the tears, Anne Maria just shot a frown at him. ''Jeez, how'd a wimp like you got into military school?'' She asked the cadet indignant as she pulled a file from her hair and began to do her nails.

''My dad, the general, pulled a lot of strings! The rest of the information is classified!'' Brick whimpered as he still held his arm.

''That explains pretty much everything regarding your lacking qualities as a cadet!'' Scott said to Brick, with Dawn still meditating on his legs.

''What'd you want to say with that?'' Brick angrily asked as he quickly stood up again.

''Freckles here just tries to tell you, and I completely agree, that he has never seen a cadet in military school that is afraid of the dark, wets himself, and reads haute couture magazines!'' Jo answered for Scott, while the latter just nodded.

Brick stomped over to Scott. ''If you have no hope in me, then I am willing to work that faith into you!'' Brick threatened as he had his balled fists ready.

''I honestly wish that I could join your little boot camp fantasy…'' Scott sarcastically said. ''But as you can see, I have someone sitting on my legs!'' Scott said as he moved his arm behind Dawn's back, who just finished her meditation and climbed of Scott's legs.

''Gentlemen, quit the quarreling! Remember that we are still on the same team, so we have to accept each other and embrace our differences…'' Dawn calmly eased the tensions between Scott and Brick ''And who knows? Maybe something good turns out to be!'' She added as she shot a wink at Scott.

''I have to embrace him?'' Brick confusedly, and slightly disgusted asked to Dawn. ''I mean, I play for this team but I don't play for the other team in that other way!''

''No.'' A monotonous somewhat computerized voice said, startling everybody as they looked around for the source of the voice. ''You. Just. Have. To. Apologize. To. Each. Other!'' The voice instructed them, having a slight pause after each said word.

''An unknown computerized voice orders us to apologize. That is an automatic do,'' Scott said. ''But first things first, where does that voice come from?'' Scott added as he looked around.

B then tapped Scott's shoulder, when he faced B, he pointed at the device around his wrist and started to press some buttons. ''I. Present. You. My. Best invention. Yet! The. Wrist. Attached. Widget. For Communications. Long. Term. Interrogations. Negotiations. And Greater! Shortened. To. The W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G!'' [1] B said through his device while he pressed the corresponding buttons for the words. All the other contestants were mute out of pure shock.

* * *

(Voting cam. Has taken revenge on the Confessional cam! But is equally scared of a talking B as he is victorious!)

Scott: He talked! He, he just said something! Even if it was through an device, but still! It are all signs that predict upcoming insanity! Joining this show was first, then surviving the mid air mutated shark attack, then my extremely quick revalidation, then Dawn became my girlfriend although I do not find that as weird feeling anymore, and now B talks! 'He looks around and notices something' Oh and we apparently have another confessional booth! But anyway: What is going to happen next?

(Static)

Chris: 'Leans on the sink as he looks around' Huh, we do have another confessional stall… I think. Must be Chef's work.

(Static)

Jo: Someone officially replaced Dawn as the weirdo of this game!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

''Dude, you usually never say a thing!'' Lightning astonished said to B. The latter began to tap the buttons.

''Indeed.'' B said through his device.

''But why?'' Anne Maria asked.

''That is. One of. My. Deepest. Darkest. Secrets!'' B replied. ''But. Thanks. To. This. Here. I can. Do everything. You. Can. Do!''

''I can tell one thing you cannot do with that thingamajig!'' Dakota confidently stated.

''We'll. See!'' B spoke through his W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G as he shot her an challenging glare.

''Mi mi mi mi mi!'' Dakota sang in different voice-pitches.

''Mi. mi. mi.'' The W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G monotonously said as B pressed the buttons. B then realized that he was beaten and used his free hand to slap his forehead. ''Damn! I've. Got. Beaten. By. My. Own. Arrogance!'' B's device spoke for him. Dakota giggled at her won bet.

''And that concludes life as we knew it! Say your prayers, go to the nuclear bunkers, because I predict that the current course of events will make Lightning prime minister of Canada!'' Jo sarcastically said as she stood up while being frowned upon by Lightning.

''Now that, is never going to happen!'' Scott remarked. Lightning now frowned at Scott.

''Why don't you people have any hope in me with politics?'' Lightning asked all the other teens disgruntled.

''Because you can't even find yo' way to Parliament Hill!'' [2] Anne Maria objected.

''To what?'' Lightning replied as he stared dumbly at Anne Maria.

''That's what I mean!'' Jo thought aloud.

''Anyway. I'm going to hit the showers, I'm sick of smelling like you people!'' Jo grumbled. ''Anybody coming along?'' she asked to the others as she was about to walk out of economy class. Dawn raised her hand, stood up and turned to Scott.

''No nasty thoughts mister! I can see them and I can hear them!'' Dawn assured Scott with her knowing smile. Jo smiled deviously at the newly received information.

''Aw come on! Not even a little bit?'' Scott asked as he blushed a bit. Dawn nodded disapproving and followed Jo to the showers. Lightning was wide eyed.

''Does Joe use the girls bathroom or that weird girl the guy's?'' Lightning astonished asked the others. Scott let out an loud annoyed groan.

''You are aware that Jo is…'' Brick tried to ask to Lighting before he was cut off by Anne Maria.

''Don't bother explaining it, he'll never understand!'' Anne Maria told Brick as if Lightning was not there.

''Understand what?'' Lightning replied before he slumped over and began to think of any possible things Lighting would not understand. (And those were quite a lot of things.)

* * *

''So, you and freckles huh?'' Jo asked with slight sarcasm to Dawn, who stood in the shower stall next to Jo's.

''Indeed. Scott and I turned out to have more in common than we initially thought!'' Dawn replied somewhat loudly to get above the noise of the water.

''But can you trust him after everything that happened?'' Jo cautiously replied as she turned her shower off, grabbed the towel that hung over the door and walked out of her stall.

''I understand your concern,'' Dawn replied as she too turned her shower off. ''But his aura showed definite signs of change! And I've decided to give him another chance!'' Dawn said as she walked out with her towel wrapped around her.

Jo placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder. ''Sure, people can change. Both directions that is, but they can change!'' Jo cynically told Dawn. ''But if I were you, I would still watch my back around him!'' Jo assured Dawn in a slightly haunting fashion before Jo walked off into a clothing booth and changed into her tracksuit.

''Why? I like it if he rubs my back!'' Dawn responded, not really aware of what Jo meant.

''That's not what I mean!'' Jo half yelled at her before she calmed down again. ''I mean to say that he can possibly fall back into his devious behavior!'' Jo said as she came out of the booth again. ''Just remember what I told you!'' She advised Dawn as she pointed an finger at her before she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dawn behind slightly confused.

* * *

(Voting cam. I'm telling you, this is a bad omen!)

Jo: It turns out that Dawn and I have taken a liking to each other. 'Shrugs' There's nothing wrong with that. We have pretty much the same ideals, except for that nature-lovey thing of hers of course. I would almost feel bad to break her and freck-neck up! 'Chuckles darkly' Almost being a key word!

(Static)

Dawn: I am not certain if I should follow Jo's advice. She had such an peculiar aura when she warned me about Scott. 'Assumes a meditation pose' Maybe the gods can help me with this dilemma! 'Closes her eyes and begins to hum'

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

The Total Drama Jumbo Jet (For once) calmly landed on a sandy runway near an walled lot and a big city, and everybody exited the plane without any further problems.

''Today really is a weird day!'' Jo thought aloud.

''What do you mean?'' Chris, who wore an red beret with his sunglasses, a white button shirt with rolled up sleeves along with his usual cargo pants and shoes.

''First, we landed safely! And for the second thing, Take a look at the talkin' mammoth over!'' Anne Maria rudely referred to B as she pointed back at him.

B began to press some buttons. ''Good. Day. Chris! It. Is. True. What. The. Manner.

Deficient. Wannabe. Says!'' B's W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G began to say. Chris and Chef looked astonished, Anne Maria looked furious.

''You have so many guts to call me unmannered!'' Anne Maria yelled as she stomped over to B. ''It's on boy! I'm going to claw some of those guts out of you!'' She said before she lunged towards B. B however dodged her, grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her back to her place. Anne Maria wheezed furiously and charged towards B once more, only for the same procedure to take place.

''You're so lucky now!'' Anne Maria assured B between exhausted pants.

''You kids done playing?'' Chris asked unimpressed. The contestants nodded in reply. ''Then I am not honored at all to introduce you to the biggest film studios of all! Welcome in…'' Chris tried to announce until Dakota interrupted him with her squeal.

''This is so, AWESOME! I've always wanted to go to Hollywood! If you can be a star on the biggest movie set in the world, then you can be a star everywhere!'' Dakota enthusiastically said.

''But. The. Biggest. Movie studios. Are. In. India!'' [3] B explained to Dakota. Whose joy flushed and looked somewhat horrified at B, who nodded to confirm what he said.

''Nuh-uh!'' Dakota tried to argue.

''I'm afraid that he is right, Dakota! Hollywood isn't the biggest movie studio on the world, but Bollywood is!'' Chris explained to Dakota, who became incredibly downcast. ''But before we going to the movies, we're going to the city! Follow me folks!'' Chris said as he and Chef guided them to their next location.

* * *

The host, the assistant and every cast member arrived in a restaurant that served Indian food. There were 3 tables with more than enough chairs for the contestants to seat themselves on with a big stage in the back of the restaurant. It had Indian decorations on the walls and there was nobody inside, in contrast to the very crowded streets they had to go through.

''Can you believe it? Indian food is called normal food here in India!'' Chris enthusiastically stated.

''Can you believe it? So many people in one city?'' Anne Maria complained. ''They are like ants on gravy!''

''You mean ants on syrup.'' Sam corrected her.

''Whateva', I shouldn't use loser lingo anyway!'' Anne Maria shrugged, which made Sam frown.

''Is everybody here?'' Chris asked to the contestants. Everybody looked around and realized that Brick was missing. And a few seconds after they realized it, Brick came storming through the door.

''Was it too hard to give me coordinates on where to go?'' Brick complained as he rested his body on his legs.

''Was it too hard to follow me to here?'' Chris retorted.

''Yes! It was a warzone out there!'' Brick half-yelled as he pointed at the busy street.

''Look at it positively, you've had your first operation in difficult circumstances!'' Chris said. Which suited the cadet well. ''But anyway, take a seat kids! Team by team.'' Chris ordered them as the teams sat down at 2 long tables that fitted them all. ''This challenge is as simple as it is sickening!'' Chris introduced the contestants to the 1st challenge, which made some of them gulp in fear of what was coming.

''Chef's going to make us some delish plates of regional Indian food, by his own style of course, as you have to chow it down as fast as possible in an eat-off! The food gets more authentic as the challenge progresses!'' Chris explained.

''And with authentic, you mean sickening I guess?'' Jo grumpily asked.

''Hey, you kids know me by now!'' Chris simply replied before the kitchen door suddenly swung open to reveal past contestant Noah.

''And the meals will be served by the cameo of this episode, greet the fan favorite veteran with an nice touch of cynicism and a very dedicated slash-fiction fanbase, Noah!'' Chris announced as Noah just stood there with his lazy smile. It remained dead silent, which made his lazy smile drop.

''Good morning to you too, new tools of suffering!'' Noah sarcastically replied to the silent contestants as he rolled his eyes before he turned to Chris. ''I have to help out today because of my Indian heritage, don't I?'' Noah asked the host, who just nodded with the usual big smile on his face. ''Figures, but what else is new.'' Noah muttered as he rolled his eyes once more before he walked back into the kitchen.

''Yes, that was the introduction of today's Total Drama veteran, and now on with the rules!'' Chris said to reclaim the focus upon him, as the contestants now stared at the door Noah entered and left through. '' The person that finishes his or her meal the last is out, After each meal, which can get pretty spicy by the way! Everyone still in the challenge gets a glass of water. The team that lost a member in the former round will get somewhat grungy water to cool off their tormented throats, in contrast to the clean water of the winning team! Last team standing wins an advantage for the next challenge! Is it all clear?'' Chris asked the contestants. B raised his hand.

''That. Grungy. Water. Can. Make us. Sick. You. Know. That. Right?'' B tapped on his device as he shot an suspicious glare at Chris.

''Of course it can! That's part of the disadvantage!'' Chris replied like it was, once again nothing to worry about. This made the contestants groan once more.

* * *

(Voting cam. How does Chris get away with stuff like this? poisoning them? On international TV?)

B: I. Hope. That. There. Is. A. Stomach pump. Available. After. The challenge. 'Short pause' But. If. There. Is. Not. Then. This. Mechanical. Genius. Can. Make. One. Out of. An bottle. Of. Antibiotics. And. A. paperclip! 'Stops tapping the buttons to scratch his chest with his knuckles as he smiles cockily' Damn. I'm. Good!

(Static)

Jo: I had an ill feeling about the challenge. Not only because we would most likely lose it. but also because I seriously doubted that anyone would keep their stomach contents to themselves! You got it? ill feeling? 'Stares positively in the camera for a few seconds before her smile drops' Ah, whatever!

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

''Haven't you done this before?'' Anne Maria asked.

''Quite frankly, we did! And to pay a little more homage to the episode of origin, you have to sing a small song before each meal!'' Chris ordered them, which was met by the usual groans of annoyance. Chris then knocked on the door and Noah came out of the kitchen with a handcart where 9 plates with food was stacked upon.

''Here, your farewell dinner!'' Noah cynically yet calmly said as he handed the plates with food to the contestants and walked back into the kitchen.

''Thank you Noah! For bringing us the first dish of the challenge! A nice plate of vindaloo! Consisting of pork drenched in red chili sauce!'' Chris explained as the contestants gulped and readied themselves for a spicy meal.

''Pork?'' Dawn worriedly repeated before an Indian styled version of _An Chinese lesson _began to play.

''_You'll have to eat this to __win! __ruckar jevan means here stuck yourself in!__'' _Chris began to sing.

''_Ruckar jevan let the feast be-gin! After all this we won't stay thin!'' _Every contestant (Including B) sang in unison before most of them dug into their food.

Dawn hesitantly prodded a bit in her food. ''Sorry team, but I find eating this a sin!'' Dawn admitted to her team.

''And stop eating everyone!'' Chris ordered everyone to stop eating at once, which they did. ''Dawn refused to eat the meal, that disqualifies her and her team for this round!'' Chris announced as the Travelers gasped in horror while the Problematic Pilots cheered. Dawn stood up from her seat, looked at her teammates and walked over to the loser table with her head hung down in shame.

* * *

(Voting cam. At least she has her dignity.)

Brick: She went under, but her pride did not! 'Salutes' Semper Fi!

(Static)

Scott: I can't blame her, Dawn knows what she stands for!

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

''Hold your horses Pilots,'' Chris said, which made the cheers die down. ''Keep it for when the round is really finished!'' Chris ordered them, the Pilots jeered as an reaction.

''But Dawn bailed out! She didn't want to eat it!'' Sam objected.

''But I never said that the round would end if someone dropped out didn't I?'' Chris slyly answered as he smiled ever slyly along. The Pilots groaned as the 8 remaining contestants readied themselves to continue the eat-fest. ''AAAnd...'' Chris stalled to build up tension. Jo waited for the moment that Brick and her made eye contact, and when they did, Jo taunted the cadet by smiling deviously and using her eyes to point down at her plate. Brick casted a frown before he nodded, confirming that the challenge was on.

''Start!'' Chris yelled as every contestant still in the game began to eat as fast as they could swallow their food (Or for Lightning, just stuffing your mouth until nothing fits anymore). Brick and Jo were especially chewing it down with great speeds in order to best the other player. Brick however, spewed a figural flame from his mouth due to the spiciness of the food. Despite this short intermission for Brick, he didn't finish his food last.

''And the Troubled Travelers win this round!'' Chris announced after everybody but one player was done with his/her meal. The remaining Travelers cheered while Dawn applauded from the table where she sat on. Chris then turned to Sam. ''Sam. Game over dude! On the first level, what a shame!'' Chris said as he disapprovingly nodded his head.

''Sorry guys! This isn't my kind of meal!'' Sam apologized as he rubbed the back of his head while he stood up while receiving glares from almost everybody on his team.

''Salty snacks aren't meals either couch potato!'' Jo replied as Sam made his way to the loser table. Noah then came out of the kitchen and gave everybody a glass filled with somewhat unclear water.

''What's this? We won this round?'' Scott objected.

''I decide what happens here!'' Chris snapped back. ''And I decided that both must have a glass of murky water when they both lose members in a round!'' Chris said. To which the cast grunted annoyed as they realized that they had no choice but to drink it or to refuse the only way to cool down their burning throats as most of the contestants slammed down the water in one gulp as some of them moaned a bit after they drank it.

''And I spontaneously forgot to tell you that I have fresh cool water with me all the time!'' Chris announced as he stepped aside to reveal a water cooler standing exactly behind him. Some contestants had their tongues on their knees when they saw the tank of fresh water. ''But if you want it, you have to get over here, and then you're out!'' Chris added before he knocked on the kitchen door, after which Noah came walking out of the kitchen with his handcart full of food again.

''If you loved your life, then you shouldn't have signed up for this show!'' He calmly said with a big hint of cynicism. The competing contestants just glared at him. ''What? It's true!'' Noah raised his shoulders before he pushed his cart back into the kitchen.

''Noah served us a plate of vada pav! Consisting of a burger made of potatoes, and with chili, garlic, and ginger for an lively spicy taste!'' Chris announced before the same Indian music began to play again.

''_This burger is the next thing to eat! I honestly wonder who will admit defeat!'' _Chris began to sing again.

''_This challenge just knocked us of our feet! We admire it because it's such a feat!'' _All the active contestants sang before they had to dig in. The music stopped playing.

''Did this food came off the street?'' [4] Anne Maria disgustedly looked at the bun she held in her hands.

''Don't wonder, just eat!'' Jo ordered her with a mouth full of chewed food.

''Oh no! I'm not eating this knock-off hamburger! It's bad for my shape!'' Anne Maria responded as she put her burger down and arrogantly folded her arms.

''And the Troubled Travelers win this round!'' Chris announced after the Troubled Travelers finished their food. The remaining Pilots glared at Anne Maria, who did not understand why they glared at her. ''Too bad!'' Chris said to Anne Maria. ''Go over to the loser table!''

''With pleasure, losers!'' Anne Maria replied as she pointed at her teammates before she walked over to the table where Sam and Dawn sat on.

Chris knocked on the door once more, making Noah come out of the kitchen with the glasses of water for the 2 teams and walked back into the kitchen without saying a thing.

After the Problematic Pilots drank their glass of somewhat dirty water, Dakota's stomach let out an irritated rumble, Dakota reacted by clenching her hands to her stomach and letting out a short moan.

''What's wrong?'' Jo asked without any hint of concern.

''That food's not sitting well!'' Dakota moaned as she still had her hands clutched to her belly.

Jo raised her shoulder and looked over to Lightning. ''And what's bothering you?'' She asked in the same concern-lacking fashion

''Man, Lightning does not think that he can keep this up!'' Lightning complained as he rested his head on his arms.

''Come on Lightweight!'' Jo said as she nudged Lightning. ''Don't you want your daily protein allotment?'' Jo motivationally asked the other jock.

''Yeah, why?''

''Because this food has tons of it!'' Jo told Lightning, aware that it probably wasn't true. Lightning cheered up considerably. ''That's my idiot!'' Jo degradingly told Lightning as she gave him a light slap across the face. Lightning wanted to retaliate but then Noah interrupted them by putting plates with food in front of them.

''I'm not going to waste a crack at you 2, you wouldn't get it anyway!'' Noah calmly mocked the 2 jocks. Jo replied by grabbing Noah's collar.

''But I, would love to waste your head to a crack, how's that sounding?'' Jo said as she had her fist ready to punch.

''Grammatically wrong.'' Noah replied ever-calmly.

''Jo, stop playing with Noah! He has more crap to serve!'' Chris yelled from his spot to Jo, he let go of Noah after he flashed a calm and cocky smile at her as he continued to serve the meals.

''_Kombdi vade is being served now! It's spices will make you curl your brow!'' _Chris sang after the plates were distributed.

''_We are still com-pe-ting somehow! Maybe that changes after this plate of chow!'' _The contestants sang once more in reply.

Dakota hesitantly took a piece of her meal and swallowed. Just when she was about to take the next bite, her stomach rumbled very loudly as she dropped the contents in her hands and clutched them to her belly and her butt. ''It's going in a flow!'' She panicky said as her stomach rumbled again.

''Say what?'' Jo asked with her mouth filled with food.

''If I don't go now, I'll lose it!'' Dakota said before she quickly stood up and ran off to find a bathroom, her hands still clutched to her butt and stomach. When she ran past the loser table, Sam looked worriedly at her while Anne Maria was laughing heartily.

''Ha! Spaz!'' Anne Maria taunted as she pointed after the desperate fame-monger. ''She should have worn some brown pants! That would cover the stain and look much better at the same time!'' Anne Maria joked, to which neither Sam or Dawn laughed

* * *

(Voting cam. Indian food. Nature's answer for an natural laxative!)

Dakota: 'Writing on a note block' Note to self. Never drink filthy water again! 'thinks a moment before she scratches what she wrote down' Scratch that, never drink water again anyhow EXCEPT mineral water!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

''And now?'' Jo quickly said between bites of her food.

''Keep going!'' Chris said with mild annoyance. They did so until Brick suddenly stopped eating and clutched his hands to his throat as he made all kinds of gurgling noises. B then finished his food and performed the Heimlich on Brick, which made him cough out a chicken bone.

''A bone? What idiot leaves a chicken bone in the food?'' Scott complained as he picked the chicken bone up.

''That happens sometimes with this meal!'' [5] Was Chris's excuse.

* * *

(Voting cam. Indian restaurants most likely never heard of 'Health standards!')

B: Thanks. To. You. Chris. I. Do not. See. A. Difference. Between. Indian. Food. And. Bad. Food. Anymore!

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots just finished their food as the Troubled Travelers were about to continue their eating. Lightning and Jo high-fived as the Troubled Travelers groaned as B and Scott finished their food.

''I am the one who distracted you, I deserve the transfer to the loser table!'' Brick admitted after B and Scott were done with their food. Brick threw a salute (to which B and Scott rolled their eyes at) and marched over to the loser table.

Noah came out of the kitchen with yet another cart of food. ''Chef slob deluxe, who wants some?'' Noah sarcastically and unenthusiastically yelled as he wanted to walk over to the 4 remaining eaters, only to be stopped by Chris.

''Not so fast Noah, as I scheduled a little break for us all to let the food sink down. I present you, the miracle of Mumbai, Devika!'' [6] Chris announced as calm Indian music began to play and the curtain of the stage rolled away to reveal a girl with a slightly darker skin than Noah, shiny black and gulfing hair, and dressed in clothing consisting of a gold with red shaded crop top [7] with really short thick sleeves that revealed her midriff and a long skirt with all sorts of red shades slowly (And somewhat seductively) danced to the music. At one moment, she danced over to Noah, who sat near the edge of stage, not looking very excited or impressed.

''हेय थेरे कुतिए! दो यौ कामे हेरे ओफ्तेन?''

(Hey cutie pie, you come here often?) She seductively said in Marathi language. [8] Noah only looked at her, fairly unimpressed.

''Sorry sweetheart, that for one, is a language I do not, and do not want to understand!'' Noah bluntly told her as he turned his head around to look at nothing in particular. Devika frowned and finished her dance before she climbed of the stage. Almost all the guys looked at Noah in envy.

* * *

(Voting cam. Damn, why do they always talk to the possible fabulous/asexual ones?)

Scott: Why did she talk to that cynical and hormone deficient deadbeat and not to me?

(Static)

Lightning: Man, Why'd she talk to that no good piece of nerd and not with Lightning? Cause' Lightning's all about the ladies when sports are not involved!

(Static)

Sam: 'Dreamy eyed and drooling' Who´s Dakota?

(Static)

Noah: Should I put a big neon sign reading I'm not interested on a cart and take it with me wherever I go? 'Irritated groan' What do girls see in me? 'looks at the ceiling as he thinks for a moment' Better question, what do fiction writers see in me with Cody? 'Groans one more time' I was right years ago. If they find one embarrassing moment of you and they'll use it against you for the rest of your life!

(Static)

Dakota: I am so happy that that piece of trash didn't talk to Sam! I'd never be able to get him jealous again if she did! 'Takes out her mirror and checks herself'

(Static)

Dawn: I foresaw bad things if that girl would have talked to Scott! 'Nods disapprovingly' For both Scott and that girl!

(Static)

Jo: It turns out, no girl really cares for Lightning! Sha-sucks to be you brother!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

''But why not?'' Devika asked back vexed, apparently also being able to speak English. ''I mean, you're Indian right?''

''I'm 3rd generation. I've received nothing of my family's life when they lived here!'' Noah shrugged. Devika frowned and walked backstage while muttering something like 'Cultureless loser'.

''Break time's over!'' Chris announced as he clapped his hands. ''Lackey, serve the food!'' Chris ordered Noah, who went on to serve the plate to the contestants. The plate contained small yellow balls with a sauce.

''I'm only doing this to give me more college money, what's your excuse?'' Noah snidely remarked to Scott and B as he put their plates in front of them.

''If you went pole dancing to help you through college then you'd have retained at least a bit of your dignity!'' Scott retaliated equally snide with a big grin.

''Whatever dude, go steal a car when nobody's looking.'' Noah calmly insulted Scott before he turned to B. ''And, what's your reason?''

''Financing. My. Inventions!'' B's W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G spoke for him as B shot a nasty glare at Noah while he pressed the buttons. Noah seemed somewhat impressed.

''That's a nice machine there bud!'' Noah complimented.

B raised his arms in satisfaction before he typed in the words. ''Speaks. For. Itself. Right?''

''It almost covers up your arrogance!'' Noah quickly commented before he walked over to the table of the Problematic Pilots. Leaving B to frown at him.

''Come on Noah, Don't play with the contestants!'' Chris told Noah, who then walked back into the kitchen before the music began to play again.

''_Panipuri for an company of four! Let me see who of you hits the floor!'' _Chris sang.

''_We would like to eat here some more! Because hunger is something we can't ignore!'' _ The cast sang in reply.

B and Jo began to quickly eat the balls one for one, and Lightning just dug his face in the plate and quickly ate everything up that was edible. Scott however, had trouble with eating as he held a snack ball and observed it before he put it down. ''I can't take it anymore!'' He said aloud as he waited for the round to finish.

''And it's possibly the last round between B for the Troubled Travelers against Jo and Lightning for the Problematic Pilots!'' Chris announced after the round was finished. Jo had an confident smile on her face.

''We're almost there!'' She said to Lightning.

''Almost where?'' Lightning dumbly replied, not aware of what Jo was talking about.

''No nothing, we're not there after all!'' She said as she slapped her face.

''I don't get it!'' Lightning said as he raised his shoulders.

''Not a big surprise at all!'' Jo tiredly replied as she still had her hand planted on her face.

Noah came in and delivered the food to the competing contestants, surprisingly without cracking a joke at one of them.

''_Pav bhadi is sauce on a bread! That spicy sauce can turn your head red!'' Chris introduced the song yet again._

''_It speaks for itself that enough had been said! We won't sing anymore, we'll eat it in-stead!'' _The cast sang as they ate the bread. Jo and Lightning ate the bread very fast in contrast to B, who began slowly, with the effect that his mouth was burning. B couldn't continue and bailed out to go to the water tank that stood behind Chris. Securing victory for the Troubled Travelers.

''And the Problematic Pilots win the first challenge!'' Chris announced as all the Pilots cheered. ''Players, get your mouths cooled down and then we'll go on to the next challenge!'' Chris announced as everybody stood in line for a cup of water from the office water cooler.

* * *

Chris, Chef, Noah and the 9 contestants were all standing on a city set of a film lot. The contestants (Mainly Dakota) were excited of what the next challenge would be.

''And, how does it look?'' Chris asked the group, referring to the film lot.

''All I can say is: don't judge a book by its cover!'' Noah advised, before anyone else could answer.

''True. To. That! I've. Once. Read. This. Book. With. A. Nice. Cover. Called. Semidark.'' B communicated while the contestants jeered as soon as he said the title of the book. [9] ''Have. I. Said. Enough?''

''Yes! You said to much, It was awful! I had to read it for a book report! It was worse than the Van Gogh code video game!'' [10] Sam heartily complained. ''You can understand that that was the most hatred filled book report I've ever written!'' Sam stated, to which positive nods and mumbles were given from the other contestants.

''The main character is so…dependent!'' Dawn complained. ''I was happy that I would never get to read her aura! It certainly would make my skin crawl!'' She said as she curled up a bit.

''So all things said. It was even worse than Chris's autobiography!'' Noah honestly said. Which made the contestants and Chef roar in laughter, naturally frustrating the host.

''That's up for debate!'' Scott said between laughter.

''Later! Let me first force you through a deadly challenge after which the remaining contestants can discuss about my life work!'' Chris told them after the laughter died down.

''Life well spent then!'' Noah sarcastically said, which made the contestants and Chef laugh again, only it lasted until Chris pressed a button, which apparently made the ground thump.

''What's comin'? The winner of 'the biggest gainer'?'' Anne Maria asked with a hint of fear. As a 6.7 feet dark grey contraption with 2 legs and 4 arms walked over to them. When it stopped right beside Chris, the contestants could see that one of the lower arms of the machine had a cannon fitted at the end of its arm, that the other lower arm had a small blue flame in front of an exhaust-like end, and that the 2 upper arms were just 2 metal claws. The cast also noticed that the metal face of the machine bore a great resemblance to Chef Hatchet's face.

''What, in Sh(Censor)tsname, is that?'' Scott asked as most of the contestants cowered in fear of the large and lethally equipped android.

''This here kids is the Chefbot!'' Chris said as he tapped the leg of the monstrous machine. ''You see, Chef was not always the cruddy assistant of the host that deserved much better,'' Chris explained, after which Chef frowned at the host. ''Before that, Chef has been many different things! Like a soldier, a member of a disco group, and an Bollywood movie star!'' Chris continued his explanation.

''Is there something Chef cannot do?'' Scott whined.

''I never went to a school of culinary arts!'' Chef resentfully admitted. The cast rolled their eyes at this revelation.

''Figures.'' Noah muttered out unimpressed.

''Chef was a movie star?'' Dakota asked astonished after she shook of the amazement of the former topic a bit. ''In what movies were you in then?'' She asked in suspicion.

''Many!'' Was Chef's short answer. ''But this baby comes from the Bollywood hit 'What's cooking in our stratosphere?' where an race of extraterrestrial aliens are bent on eating the citizens of planet earth! Meanwhile, the hero has to stop this from happening while he also has to find out how his biggest rival stole his price-winning recipe for bami!'' Chef proudly explained. ''I played their leader!''

''You didn't need a lot of makeup then don't ya'?'' Anne Maria sarcastically asked. Which made the cast and Chris chuckle.

Chef thought about it for a moment. ''No, not really!'' Chef replied, not getting the sarcasm.

''This thing was very expensive! But that's okay, because equipping a robot with a rocket launcher, a flame thrower and acid yak ability is costly!'' Chris stated, not caring about the danger.

''And those weapons are removed, right?'' Jo suspiciously asked the host.

''Of course they are! Because…'' Chris tried to explain until the Chefbot made some noises that sounded as if Chef was about to sneeze before it cocked it's head back and spit out some green acid. The contestants could barely dodge it by ducking down. The acid then landed on a prop building, which was completely disintegrated by the acid. The contestants shot either angry, annoyed, or tired glares at Chris, who smiled sheepishly at them.

''That's my girl!'' Chef said before he hugged the machine by its leg.

* * *

(Voting cam. Movie props are killer! So are 6.7 feet androids! Small difference is though that those are killer's'!)

Brick: If they use a machine like that in the movies, then I seriously wondering with what kind of hardware I'll get to work with!

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

''But now for the challenge!'' Chris tried to divert the attention from the robot as he took some small transmitters out of nowhere. ''The challenge is simple, your team wins by either making their transmitter survive the longest, or by defeating the robot! But I strongly discommend the last tactic though, that robot will hammer you into the ground without any input!'' Chris then threw a few of the transmitters to the Troubled Travelers. ''Travelers, as penalty for losing the last challenge, your transmitters will send out a tracking signal to the Chefbot whenever he gets too close!'' He said before he threw the other transmitters to the Problematic Pilots. ''Something that will not happen to the Pilots!''Chris stated. ''As I said before, when your transmitter breaks, or when you come into the staff tent set up over there,'' Chris explained as he pointed over to some blue tents. ''Is out! Once you are out, you immediately go back to this spot! If you are going to help other people when you are out of the game, they are out of the game too!'' Chris sternly warned them. ''Am I clear?'' He conclusively asked the group of contestants while regaining his smile.

''Clear.'' They said in unison.

''Alright, move then! The Chefbot will come after you after 3 minutes!'' Chris yelled after them as the 2 ran off together into the studio. Chris chuckled as he gestured Chef to activate the Chefbot. Chef smiled evilly as he took the remote controller and pressed the activation button. The Chefbot booted itself up and Chef made it walk into the direction the 2 teams went to. Chris, Chef, and Noah then walked to the tents, which had a lot of TV's inside to record everything that happened.

''Those newbs still have to get to know you right?'' Noah remarked to the host.

''So? The more fun it is!'' Chris nonchalantly replied as he sat down on his chair. Noah thought it over, shrugged and sat down beside Chris.

* * *

The 2 teams were running alongside each other in order to get away from the robot as far as possible as fast as possible. Scott then heard something and looked back to spot an ball of acid coming in at them, he then quickly pushed Dawn down on the ground as the acid ball flew by her head. Scott offered a hand to help her up while the others stopped dead in their tracks when they could feel the ground thump and looked around to see that the Chefbot was already chasing them.

''But I thought that Chris said that he would activate that can after 3 minutes!'' Anne Maria confusedly said.

''It's Chris after all, what'd you expect! Run!'' Jo yelled as the contestants all ran off into different directions.

* * *

Scott has found himself on the set of a spaceship interior. He walked through the hallways very cautiously and tried to walk very silently because the hallways were high enough to accommodate the Chefbot. At some moment Scott stopped running, checked the hallways for any dangers and leant against the wall behind a column to contemplate a few things.

''Alright, how do I deal with Jo.'' Scott thought aloud as he scratched his chin. ''Maybe it helps if I sum up the information.'' Scott then began to order the turn of events. ''I tried to set up a scheme again this season, but due to circumstances, I found myself in the position of the blackmailed instead of the blackmailer. And telling the Pilots about Jo's plans won't work, my team will be angrier at me than the Pilots at Jo, and that's her intention. So the question is, how can I work this out in my favor?'' Scott pondered in his thoughts as he squeezed his eyes together very hard. Scott then realized what he had to do. ''If I confess my former intentions to the others, then they'll probably understand it!'' Scott thought aloud as he brightened up. ''I can be a good guy!'' Scott boastingly told himself as he was about to walk away.

Scott then heard footsteps running over the metal floors in the hallways. The steps sounded too light to come from the heavy Chefbot, so Scott peeked around the column to witness that Jo coming in at him.

''Freckles! I was just looking for you!'' Jo said slightly intimidating as she stopped running near Scott.

''What a pleasant surprise.'' Scott cynically replied.

''Whatever you say.'' Jo shrugged. ''But correct me if I am wrong, you and Dawn are a couple in the gooey way, right?'' Jo asked what she already knew as she tapped her chin as she stood with her back to Scott.

''Right.''

''And I thought, lovers shouldn't have any secrets for each other, right?'' Jo continued as she faced Scott again with an uncomfortable smile for Scott.

''Yes.'' Scott stuttered, fearful that his suspicion of Jo's purpose of this conversation was true.

''And since you are a little distrustful to begin with and might mess with the truth,'' Jo casually said before she casted an very menacing grin. ''I will tell it to Dawn, just for you!''

Scott looked at Jo in horror, who cackled meanly. ''But why?'' Scott stuttered out again.

''What's the best way to legally eliminate someone that knows too much?'' Jo asked Scott, who remained silent. ''You take his credibility away!'' Jo answered before she ran away. ''We've played your game pretty well Scotty, but I am one space away from beating you in it!'' Jo said before she disappeared out of Scott's sight, which prompted the redhead to continue his journey as well.

* * *

(Voting cam. A race against time, and against the eternal loss of credibility!)

Scott: I will never manipulate someone again for my own good! MARK. THAT. DOWN!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

Dakota opened a door, cautiously looked through the opening before she slowly walked onto the set of a typical north American living room.

''Ah, you're here too.'' Sam numbly said, startling Dakota. She was glad however to see Sam lazily sitting on the couch that was placed in front of the TV, not really acknowledging her. When Dakota stood behind Sam and looked at the TV screen, she saw that Sam was looking at a static channel.

''Why are you watching this?'' Dakota asked with slight worry.

''It's the only channel of the Indian TV network I understand.'' Sam numbly replied. A laughing crowd typical for a TV show was then heard, startling Dakota somewhat less than Sam as they looked around for the source of the canned laughter.

''What the duck is that?'' Sam quickly and quite agitatedly asked, still looking around after he stood up from his seat.

''Ignore them, it are just the viewers!'' Dakota tried to calm him down.

''I can't have them around us during our discussion!'' Sam replied, to which the crowd laughed again.

''Our discussion about what?'' Dakota sheepishly asked Sam, who walked over to an tape recorder and turned it off, which ceased the canned laughter.

''About Lightning flirting with you and you seemingly okay with it!'' Sam seriously answered as he walked back to her.

''Oh, that!'' Dakota said before she laughed a bit guiltily.

''Why'd you let it happen? I thought that we were together.'' Sam disappointedly asked his girlfriend.

''It looked more like you were with your videogames than with me! And to attract your attention, I've let Lightning flirt with me!'' Dakota responded with mild arrogance.

''So you've began to woo Lightning to get my attention?'' Sam asked somewhat cautiously.

''Wow, don't turn it around now!'' She snapped back. ''I said; Lightning began to flirt with me! And I took advantage of his attention to get your attention! It's just like hogging the attention of the paparazzi to make front page!'' Dakota explained somewhat angrily.

Sam sadly sighed. ''Look, what you did wasn't right!'' Sam calmly told Dakota, who looked at him with mild anger. ''But you did it because I made it happen!'' Sam continued, which made Dakota's frown disappear. ''I will sell 'Swedish Amazons' so I can enjoy your pretty self. Can you forgive me for not giving you the attention I had to give you?'' Sam apologized as he folded his hands and looked at Dakota with puppy-eyes.

''Of course I do, my portly prince!'' Dakota said as they embraced each other lovingly. A recording of a typical cooing TV show crowd was then heard.

''I hate those shows with recorded crowds!'' Sam complained, ''Except for 'Married with Grandparents!' [11] Sam added, which made Dakota giggle. Then they heard someone knocking on the door. ''Uh, come in?'' Sam told the knocker somewhat confused. The door was smashed out of its hinges by the person who knocked on it, who was none other than the Chefbot. Sam and Dakota screamed in fear as the Chefbot let out an mechanical roar that sounded pretty much like Chef Hatchet roaring. Sam and Dakota began to flee as they barely dodged an ball of acid that then hit the couch Sam sat on earlier, greatly corroding it. The metal abomination roared once more and chases the gamer and the fame monger.

* * *

Lightning ran through the city set of the studio when he suddenly came across Sam and Dakota resting behind the corner of a fake building.

''What're you so tired of girl?'' Lightning asked Dakota, ignoring Sam, to Sam's annoyance.

''From the metal monster that was chasing us!'' Dakota replied between pants.

Lightning smiled confidently and flexed one of his arm for her. ''You see this beauty here? He's going to beat that monster, just for you!'' Lightning assured her as he flashed Dakota a wink before he looked around the corner.

''Was that the best he could come up with?'' Sam whispered to Dakota with minor disgust.

''He was a very bad flirter indeed!'' Dakota whispered back.

Lightning stopped peeking around the corner and looked back at the 2 other Pilots. ''Sorry girl, Lightning didn't see a monster to save your pretty butt from!'' Lightning told Dakota. Which made her giggle and blush slightly.

''But that one was pretty good!'' She admitted. This was the limit for Sam.

''Dude, stop hitting on MY girlfriend!'' Sam agitatedly told Lightning as he got close to the jock.

''And why sha-should I? I give her the attention you do not give her!'' Lightning objected, ready to attack Sam.

''Well, actually Lightning, I've sort of used you to get his attention back!'' Dakota admitted, which made Lightning look empty eyed at her.

''Say what now?''

''Don't get me wrong! You're a good guy and all, but I used you to make Sam jealous! And that worked, we're a happy couple again!'' Dakota explained as she embraced Sam.

''So Lightning's been used?'' Lightning asked Sam and Dakota more disgusted than astonished. Dakota nodded with a guilty expression while Sam nodded with a somewhat mean smile. Lightning then stomped over to Sam. ''Listen up you fat slimy…Thing! Lightning's only leaving your face in 1 piece on 1 condition!'' Lightning told Sam, who had left his hug with Dakota and stepped back.

''And that is?'' Sam replied.

''Join into an alliance with me against Joe!'' Lightning responded.

Sam and Dakota rolled their eyes. ''Yeah sure.'' Dakota and Sam replied.

* * *

(Voting cam. That was misuse of the situation, and I totally loved it!)

Lightning: Oh yeah! Who's the man now, Joe? That's Lightning! Bam!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

''Guys, do you feel the ground shaking too?'' Dakota asked frightened.

''I don't want to feel it!'' Sam replied equally fearful. And then the Chefbot appeared around the corner and was about to chase the 3 teens, who naturally ran away from it.

A small distance away, Anne Maria sat on the steps of some stairs on the city set, doing her nails when she heard Lightning, Sam and Dakota scream.

''What's the ruckus all about?'' Anne Maria rhetorically asked as she looked at the direction the screams were coming from. Just then, a ball of acid was being spit out, and Anne Maria ducked a bit too late, and the ball of acid hit her hair. Miraculously, it only sizzled a bit when the acid impacted on Anne Maria's hair. Anne Maria eyed the robot furiously.

''My hair!'' She yelped horrified as she touched her hair before she squeezed her fists so hard that she broke the file she had in one of her hands. '' Now you've done it! It's on!'' She yelled as she stomped over to Chefbot, who stood in front of her. Dakota, Lightning and Sam stood at the sidelines to watch the battle begin, despite the fact that they should know better and run away.

''Prepare for pain, Bi…'' Anne Maria threatened as she swung her fist around. But the Chefbot stepped onto her before she could finish. Anne Maria did not seem to have any injuries besides being crushed, as she slowly stood up and dusted herself off. Her transmitter had not survived the crushing though.

''Felt like a freight train ran over me!'' Anne Maria painfully moaned.

* * *

Chef and Chris laughed while Noah smirked at the TV screens, which showed Anne Maria being crushed

''Chef, that's a thumps up for you!'' Chris joked, to which both the chef and the host laughed some more. Noah walked over to a table in the tent while Chef and Chris were laughing. He picked some documents up, and went out of the tent to read them. Noah became wide-eyed of shock when he read a certain line on the documents.

''Is that idiot planning another season with us?" [12] He almost yelled out. It was still too loud as Chris popped his head out of the tent, he frowned at Noah and gestured him to give the documents to the host. ''Finders keepers!'' Noah replied. Chef then popped his head out of the tent and growled menacingly while also controlling the Chefbot. Noah's eyes widened a bit again. ''Ah, principles.'' He muttered before he handed the papers over to the host as the 3 of them went back into the tent.

* * *

The 3 bystanders fled the scene when the Chefbot was now about to chase them. Lightning quickly sprinted away out of sight while Sam and Dakota had the biggest difficulty to get away from the monstrous machine due to their bad athletic abilities. Dakota then tripped and fell rather painful on her ankle on the ground. Sam saw this and ran over to her.

''No Sam, just go! Leave me here!'' Dakota pleaded.

''I am not leaving my girl behind!'' Sam nobly replied before he scanned the environment as the Chefbot closed in on them and readied its arm that had the flamethrower attached to it. Sam ran over to an streetlight and climbed into the pole with some difficulty. When Sam was in the top, he readied himself to jump on top of the robot, who was about to crush Dakota with one of its claws.

''Sam, HELP!'' Dakota yelled as she still could not get up.

Sam then yelled a warrior scream and leaped off the lamppost in the hope of landing onto the Chefbots back. However, the android was faster than Sam expected as it grabbed the gamer out of the air. Sam smiled uncomfortably as the robot held him in front of his face for a few seconds until the robot threw Sam away into one of the prop buildings on the set, breaking it.

''I taste sawdust.'' Sam stated after the crash was over.

* * *

(Cockpit confessional. So little used that it was not affected by the Voting cams evil scheme!)

Sam: 'With Chef in the background controlling the plane' That was totally uncalled for! 'Pulls out a splinter' ow! 'Chef turns his head' Shut your mouth you little fat kid! Back in my army days, we didn't ask the enemy to hit us in the foot instead of the head because it would hurt less! And I threw you away just because I liked it! and If you did not like it that I liked it, you can take it on against me! 'Steps out of his chair and roars, Sam just held his hands up in defense' No, no. It's cool Chef!

(End Cockpit confessional.)

* * *

The Chefbot then turned back to Dakota, who just grinned uncomfortably as she took the transmitter and crushed it underneath her foot, taking herself out. The Chefbot then walked away, looking for its next victims. Dakota wiped some sweat of her head and crouched away.

* * *

(Voting cam. Has forgotten about the Cockpit cam.)

Dakota: Look I wanted to run away, but then I would be crushed by the big meanie! And I mean, hello! We're in a film studio! I should be walking away to safety while my stunt double gets crushed! But that cheap-o Chris of course didn't gave me one!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

Jo ran through the city set in search for Dawn or for any Troubled Travelers in that matter. And she couldn't believe her luck when she found B, Brick and Dawn cautiously walking through the prop city.

''Alright acting lesson, you're now going to pay yourself off!'' Jo told herself before she ran over to the Troubled Travelers. '' Dawn! Robochord! Brick-as-soft-as-clay! Good to find you guys here!'' Jo told the Travelers while she received glares from B and Brick. ''I ran through the movie sets when I heard Scott talking to Lightning about his plans!''

''What plans?'' Brick confusedly asked in reply.

''The plans to set you up again!'' Jo replied, which made the 3 of them gasp.

''I. Knew. It!'' B tapped onto his device while looking genuinely angry.

''How dishonorable!'' Brick disgustedly yelled out.

Dawn remained silent with a worried look on her face. And despite the fact that Jo couldn't help but feel a bit sad by looking at Dawn's reaction, she felt pretty good about herself after her plan worked. And as if on cue, Scott came by. Horrified and angered by Jo's earlier arrival.

''And there's the guy we're talking about!'' Jo smugly said as the male Travelers frowned at Scott.

''Hi guys!'' Scott said quite uncomfortably, which was met by the same angry stares from B and Brick. (And unbeknownst to them, an evil smile from Jo) Scott then walked over to Dawn and attempted to hug her, but he was stopped by Dawn.

''Scott. Were you attempting to scheme against us again?'' Dawn calmly but seriously asked Scott. Scott tried to reply, but it didn't came out.

''Yes. I was.'' Scott finally admitted. Dawn looked down at the ground and nodded disapprovingly. Scott then placed his hands on Dawn's shoulders, somewhat to the discomfort of the latter. ''But look deeply into my aura and tell me what you see!'' He told her as Dawn looked at Scott for a moment before she turned away.

''Your aura Scott.'' She silently said before a pause.

''Yes?''

''It is so full of negative energy against Jo. Your are angry at her for telling us about it!'' Dawn calmly stated. Scott became wide eyed with horror.

''But that because she's telling it the…'' Scott stuttered out.

''Quit it Scott! You were about to use us! You made a fool out of us! You made a fool out of me! I can't even stand looking at you and your aura anymore! We're through!'' She yelled at him, making the redhead flinch back a bit.

''But…'' Scott tried to object once more when she walked past him. But he stopped immediately when Dawn stood with her side beside him and raised a hand, ready to smack him across the face. Scott closed his eyes and waited for the smack to come. But Dawn dropped her hand and begrudgingly walked away as it appeared that she attempted to hold back tears. She was then closely followed by Brick and B, who all shot an disapproving glare at Scott as they left him and Jo (Who was still smiling confidently) alone.

''See Scotty?'' Jo said after a few seconds of silence. ''Not even your aura could save you now after I took your credibility away!'' Jo confidently said. Scott's limit was reached and he grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her against the wall of the nearby prop building, grabbing her by surprise as Scott was fuming with anger.

''I am not yet done with you!'' He wheezed sinisterly at Jo, who remained unimpressed. Then they both heard the roar of the Chefbot, who was coming in on them.

Jo then managed to free herself from Scott's grasp. ''But are you done with him?'' Jo wittily replied as she began to run away. Scott would do the same, the difference would be that the Chefbot would most likely go after Scott as his transmitter broadcasted a signal.

* * *

(Voting cam. Feels himself very strange at the moment.)

Jo: Now that I swatted that fly out of the air of my victory, it is time to return to the elimination of another bugger, Lightning!

(Static)

Dawn: 'her head in her hands' Where could I go so wrong about Scott? I thought that he definitely changed for the good, but Jo was right! 'Sniffs once' People can change in both directions!

(End Voting cam)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers (Minus Scott) all continued their trek through the movie lot. They were surprised in the negative way when they saw Scott running past them.

''It's coming! It's coming!'' He yelled at his teammates while he pointed in the opposite direction. The Travelers all turned around to see that the Chefbot was running towards them.

''If we can't fight it together, then we must flee from it apart! Split up!'' Brick ordered his present team.

B raised a stopping hand and began to type on his W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G. ''Wait. I. Can. Hack. The robot!''

''Sounds good! What do we have to do for it?'' Brick calmly but enthusiastically asked.

''Distract!'' B plainly said to keep it short.

Brick glanced into the camera ''Of course!'' He muttered.

''Look out Brick!'' Dawn yelled at Brick as she pointed upwards. Brick looked up and saw that there was a huge mechanic foot about to park itself onto Brick's body, he yelped and jumped aside.

In the meantime, B was busy tapping on the buttons of his device, which now had a small radar dish onto it. And the other Travelers didn't know what B was doing, but they knew IT worked because the android's movements became limited and choppy.

* * *

''Chef, what's happening?'' Chris asked the Chef who controlled the robot as the camera in the Chefbots eye became much less clear.

''I dunno! The controls are failing!'' The chef answered as he slapped the sides of the TV units until he got a view of B tinkering with his device.

''Fascinating, he has built in a hacking system into that translator!'' Noah said with mild enthusiasm. ''What's he going to build in next, a mini fridge?''

''Oh, I know what to do with those scumbags! It is the same device as they used during that military operation on Cuba!'' Chef said to himself before he slapped his hand before his mouth, as he found that he has said to much.

''What were you doing on Cuba, Chef?'' Chris suspiciously asked Chris as he and Noah looked at him with their brows raised.

''That's classified!'' Chef briefly answered as he pressed some buttons on his robot-controller.

* * *

The Chefbot halted its attempts to squish the Troubled Travelers and stomped over to B. who stood a few yards away.

''Watch out B! You're about to get KIA!'' Brick warned the silent giant.

''Almost!'' B spoke through his device as he was still busy to hack the robot. But it was too late. B looked up and saw that there was a giant foot about to crush him. B curled up and prepared for what was coming.

The others gasped when the android stepped onto B. When it lifted its foot up, B crawled out of the crater that the foot created. B himself remained pretty much undamaged, but he saw that his transmitter had been reduced to pieces, taking him out of the game. He then looked at his wrist, and much to B's horror, his W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G has been reduced to scrap metal as well, he desperately tried to press a few buttons, but when he was zapped by a stray bolt, he gave up hope and fell onto his knees as he pitched a dramatic scream, without the screaming though.

''Huh, that felt like watching an old black-and-white movie in color!'' Scott replied, which earned him glares from Brick and Dawn.

''I am going to avenge our fallen teammate!'' Brick told his teammates as he sprinted towards the Chefbot (Who had its back turned to Brick) and jumped onto its back. The Chefbot however, has dealt with this before and grabbed Brick off his back with one of its upper arms and threw him into a set.

* * *

(Cockpit confessional. Has to avenge its fallen brother!)

Brick: 'Also with Chef Hatchet in the background' Was it really necessary to throw me into those sets that hard? 'Chef Hatchet turns around' That's pain soldier! Learn to deal with it! that's an order! 'Brick salutes' Sir yes sir! 'Punches himself repeatedly'

(End Cockpit Confessional)

* * *

Jo had been observing the onslaught of the Chefbot from a distance and was not happy with the event of Scott and Dawn fleeing from it apart. She then saw Lightning sneaking around. She whistled at him to get his attention and when she had it, she signaled him to come over.

''Lighter, I have a plan!'' She told the other jock.

''Does it involve hurting or killing Lightning?'' Lightning suspiciously replied.

''No. It involves winning the challenge!''

''Then I'm listening!'' He enthusiastically said.

''If we lure the Chefbot to under that water tower,'' Jo began explaining as she pointed to a water tower a small distance away from the Chefbot. ''Then we should try to let the water tower fall on top of him by using one of his weapons! The Chefbot breaks down and we win the challenge!'' Jo explained to the other jock.

''Lightning only joins in if you act as the bait!'' Lightning reasoned with Jo.

''What? No way!'' Jo angrily retorted.

''Then you can do your plan by yourself!'' Lightning replied as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Jo sighed. ''Fine, I act as the main bait!'' Lightning then turned around and looked at Jo rather confused.

''What'd you dude mean with main bait?''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Has been avenged!)

Jo: Lightning's evolving! It now knows how to bargain! I must be quick in eliminating him or else this game can get pretty hard!

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

The Chefbot looked around the area for any contestants left in the game, until it heard something scurrying around nearby, and then, Jo appeared from behind a prop building.

''Chef, I know you're in there! And let me tell you; this robot probably makes better food than you do!'' Jo taunted. The Chefbot growled and ran towards Jo, who then ran away as part of her plan.

In the meantime, Lightning had to find a way to climb into the tower, and he was looking in a shack nearby in the hopes of finding that way.

Lightning scratched his chin as he looked around the shack. He then saw an experimental jet pack laying on a table. He grew a grin and walked over to the table to grab a tube of super glue that laid beside it. He held the tube while smiling satisfied before he walked outside. When Lightning was outside, he saw that Jo was running towards him, with the Chefbot close behind her. He opened the tube and smeared some superglue on his hands. ''And now Lightning's going to show that he has Cojones!'' Lightning proclaimed as he grabbed his crotch. ''Uh oh!'' However, thanks to the superglue, he couldn't get his hands off his crotch anymore. [13]

''Lightning stop playing with yourself and get climbing!'' Jo agitatedly yelled at the other jock. Who yanked his hand off his crotch (With a few parts of his pants remaining on his hands) and began to climb the tower when the Chefbot couldn't see him.

Jo had a quite hard time dodging the attacks of the Chefbot, which consisted of acid balls and claw swipes as they ran around the water tower.

''Is that all you got?'' Jo yelled at the robot. Who then started to spew flames from one of its claws. Much to Jo's discomfort.

* * *

''Remember kids, no problem can't be made worse with fire!'' Chris told the defeated contestants and Noah as they were awaiting the aftermath of this thrilling battle.

* * *

Jo had an even harder time dodging the flames that the Chefbot spew from its muzzled arm. She then saw that Lightning waved at her, meaning that he was ready to finish the battle. Jo then pretended like she couldn't walk anymore, and when the Chefbot hung over her, Jo pointed at Lightning with an smirk. The Chefbot looked around to see Lightning standing halfway the tower. Jo then ran away from the Chefbot.

''Give Lightning everything you got! It can never get too hot under my feet!'' Lightning taunted as he held onto one of the pillars of the water tower. The Chefbot reacted by aiming his flamethrower hand. ''Oh Mother of…'' Lightning tried to exclaim before he had to jump away to dodge the biggest and most intense flames the Chefbot could make with his flamethrower, burning away the 2 closest pillars the android stood by, thus making the tower collapse. The Chefbot looked up as the water tank was above it and ultimately fell down on the Chefbot, crushing it beyond repair.

''Water beats fire!'' Jo exclaimed as she and Lightning shared a high five. Chris, Chef, Noah and the other contestants then came by.

''Now that's karma! HA!'' Anne Maria enthusiastically and tauntingly exclaimed.

''Congrats Pilots! Jo and Lightning just won the challenge for you by destroying the robot!'' Chris announced before Chef ran over to the Chefbot, yelling in agony.

''No! What have they done to you? My baby!'' Chef roared before he began to cry. Dawn and Scott then came by. Chris turned almost directly towards them.

''And Travelers, I'll have to end the good times for you, as you have an appointment in the elimination room!'' Chris announced. Everyone of the Troubled Travelers looked at Scott rather hateful, who looked back defeated. ''See you then!'' Chris said as he guided the contestants away from the Chef who was still crying over the crushed robot. Noah however walked over to Chef Hatchet and kneeled down.

''You know what you and that robot have in common now?'' Noah slyly asked the chef, who looked up to Noah. ''Both your lives are in shambles!'' Noah answered, which made Chef very angry as he chased after Noah.

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris, Chef and the members of the Troubled Travelers were present in the elimination room. Chef held a plate with 3 bags of peanuts on a golden plate.

''Travelers.'' Chris began to speak. ''It's been a while since you've been here by yourself! A lot has happened to you all! And then I really mean a lot! Friendships flourished! Relationships blossomed! And subsequently withered!'' Chris said as Dawn and Scott exchanged hateful glanches at each other. ''And to decide which event had the most impact on you, we'll let you vote off one of your teamies! Get going!'' Chris ordered them.

* * *

(Voting cam. Had his place shown and happy with it!)

B: 'Stamps Scott's passport'

(Static)

Brick: You're going to be dishonorably discharged! 'Stamps Scott's passport'

(Static)

Dawn: Be happy that I didn't cast a curse upon you! 'Stamps Scott's passport'

(Static)

Scott: I don't want to do this, but I am forced to! so here you go! 'Stamps Dawn's passport'

(End voting cam.)

* * *

''The votes have been cast, and the first bag of peanuts goes to…B!'' Chris said as he grabbed a bag of nuts of the plate and threw it to B. ''And this one's for Brick!'' Chris announced as he grabbed another bag and lobbed it to Brick.

''Yay! I was hungry!'' Brick exclaimed happily.

''One bag, 2 lovers!'' Chris continued.

''HEY!'' Dawn and Scott irritated yelled in unison.

Chris chuckled. ''Sorry! EX-lovers! One will get the bag! The other will get the rag! The parachute rag to be precise! And that person will be…'' Chris said as he took the last bag of nuts of the plate.

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turn to Dawn, who looks angry at Scott.)

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to Scott, who looks slightly angry at Dawn.)

''…''

''…''

''Nobody!'' Chris yelled out of the blue, which surprised the Troubled Travelers as Chris took an extra bag of peanuts from behind him and threw both Dawn and Scott a bag.

''What do you mean nobody? Stop joking and kick me out already!'' Scott agitatedly told Chris.

''You know what the problem is with separated exes?'' Chris rhetorically asked the group. ''They don't cause drama. So be happy Scott, because you are not taking the plunge of shame today!'' Chris told Scott, who received mild glares from Brick and B and a low growl from Dawn.

''Hey Chris, do we stop in Canada? Because this contract states that you have to get me back home!'' Noah said as he came walking into the elimination deck and handed Chris a paper.

Chris read the contract for a few moments. ''Noah will take the Plunge of Shame as a substitute for Scott!'' Chris announced much to Noah's horror. Chef Hatchet picked him up and put him in front of the giant pinball plunger, which Noah hadn't noticed.

''But you should bring me back home!'' Noah objected.

''But we're bringing you home! Your ancestral home!'' Chris replied.

''This isn't the way the contract describes it Mclean! You're as guilty as a kid with his hands in the cookie jar!'' Noah calmly but angrily objected.

''There isn't a word written about how or who has to do that! When you land, someone will wait down there for you! Bon voyage!'' Chris greeted Noah while waving.

''I should have figured out that it would go this way!'' Noah mumbled before Chef activated the pinball plunger. But just as it was about to hit Noah, it jammed.

''Ha!'' Noah taunted before the plunger shot forward and punched him out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Screaming as he fell.

''That will teach the little smartass!'' Scott muttered, to which B nodded agreeably before they headed off to economy class.

''And that concludes another spine ripping episode! Will Scott make up with his team? Will he make up with Dawn? And are Lightning and Jo going cooperate? And the most prominent question; Where will we crash-land next? For the answers, check the next episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!

* * *

**Every time you begin on a chapter you think; What have I started? And when you finish it, you'll often think; That wasn't so hard! And then you'll feel awesome about yourself!**

**[1] Reference to Stephen Hawking. 'Silence' The keyboard guy! 'Crowd understands'**

**[2] For non-Canadians, Parliament hill is the seat of the government of Canada.**

**[3] Ha! And you all thinking that it was Hollywood!**

**[4] Vada Pav is common street food in west India (Where this episode takes place.**

**[5] The page where I've read this said that it did, so I assume that it often happens in real life too!**

**[6] Remember Georgina from the Netherlands episode? This one fulfills a similar cameo role! Read author note No. 12 for more details!**

**[7] Also known as a Choli.**

**[8] Marathi is the main language in Mumbai. Her name is Marathi as well.**

**[9] I do not think that I have to explain this one! Darn sparkly vampires! Ugh! **

**[10] Parody of the Da Vinci code media.**

**[11] Parody of Married with Children.**

**[12] You've read it right! But I do not yet completely know how and what. Only that it will star the old cast and a new cast! Everybody who makes a cameo appearance will compete in the next season for sure! Even the new ones! (So Devika and Georgina will compete as newcomers) But more information will be given when the time comes!**

**[13] Yet another reference to the Simpsons move.**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Dakota Jo Lightning and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn and Scott**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike.**

**This chapter has the ideal length! About 13K words, not too long for me, not too short for you!**

**This chapter demanded the most cultural research and the hardest translations! It was kind of fun though. but for the record, I do NOT like Indian food! No give me a nice plate of like I say Hollandse pot!**

**Well, you heard it. B talked! sort of, But anyway. I gave B a slightly arrogant personality to balance it out with his brilliance. Remember; no one is perfect and no one likes Mary-Sues! **

**There was (honestly!) no clue hidden in the last and this chapter. And today, I'm just giving you the episode title as a clue! The title of the next episode will be: 'Seek Our Souls'! Try to figure out the next destination as you review or something! I'll message you if you give the right answer in your review! One hint, it is not exactly a country. More an area. You can't contain your curiosity? PM me, and I'll give an cryptic clue!**

**That was really everything! Do not forget to review! You'd do me a big favor!**

**Until the next update.**

**De groeten!**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	9. Seek Our Souls

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**Hmm… Where did I left that intro message for the 9****th**** episode?**

**Persephatta: I am keeping it short about your review today, Thank you yet again for the loving review! And don't excite yourself just yet! Almost everything still has to be thought out!**

**Guest #1: What the characters say does not necessarily have to reflect my opinion! But on the other hand, I should have seen it coming. So anyway; sorry dude/dudette! But on a totally unrelated side note, I am Christian too. (Evangelical protestant)**

**NTA FANFIC: You have some things. Let's discuss them! 1. I still have to figure that one out. 2. Noah would most likely reply: Like the show I joined hadn't given me enough pain! 3. I do not think that Dawn wants to enter into a relationship anytime soon after the whole ordeal and 4. No Lightning's not retarded, just really stupid!**

**Mrwanton: Yeah, B talked! Guess the miracles aren't yet out of this world huh? And I think that I feel a nice spinoff story coming up into my head now that those 2 lovebirds are separated!**

**Mgoldberg: May I assume that you hadn't read the rest of the story yet at the time that you wrote it? But thanks for the review anyway! I hope you'll stay a loyal fan!**

**Redpony: 'Somewhere old and fancy'? HA! You don't know what to expect! And also: You might be interested in a small spinoff story I'm thinking about! Contact me if you want to know more!**

**ForteKham617: Thank you very much for your like! (But you knew that already!)**

**The winner of the (now closed) poll concerning your favorite locations is…Las Vegas! Other notable contenders for the 1****st**** place were Israel and Italy! The next poll will be asking you about your feeling of which contestants will make the merge!**

**Despite what this chapter may look like, it is NOT an horror episode! It comes closer to an alien episode, like 'The EX-files' from Total Drama World Tour!**

**The clue to the next episode is absolutely not hard to find! (But leaves you with 2 locations, one will be visited the next episode, the other will be visited soon after.)**

**I am keeping it short today!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for language, Innuendo's and violence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 9: Seek Our Souls**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. I took the cast to India to expose them to some culture, and to sickening and dangerous challenges! They had to eat themselves in the Indian eat-off challenge, only to be forced to compete in another one while being chased by an big angry robot that looked a lot like Chef! The Troubled Travelers then were tricked by Jo to make the Troubled Travelers spearhead Scott, who she made them believe, brooded on another plan to set the Troubled Travelers up. Jo's plan worked better than planned as Dawn apparently couldn't even see in Scott that Jo was lying and Dawn subsequently dumped him. Not only lost Scott his girlfriend and his credibility, his team lost the challenge as well. However, Scott dodged the last and fatal figural bullet of the day when I decided that our cameo Noah would have to take the Plunge of Shame instead of Scott to keep the drama for a little while longer!''

''This has left us with many questions. Like: Will Scott and the other Troubled Travelers resolve their conflicts? Or: Will they find out about Jo? Or will the Problematic Pilots find out about her intentions first? But there's also the classical question; Who'll disappear from the contest today? See for yourself on another thrilling episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris presented from the cockpit beside Chef Hatchet in pilot costume while the camera panned out to reveal the Total Drama Jumbo Jet flying through the sky, which was almost completely obscured by dark thunderclouds, which growled a bit as it began to rain.

* * *

(Theme song. Now where did I put that message?)

* * *

The mood in 1st class was positive. Anne Maria sat at the bar, trying some drinks out and applying spray tan. Jo and Lightning sat a little further from Anne Maria at the bar, avoiding her near-toxic fumes. And Sam was telling Dakota a joke while they sat in the plane chairs.

''And then the gamer dog replied; Yes, my mother is indeed a bitch!'' Sam joked before he laughed about his joke. Dakota could not get the joke.

''Gamer humor.'' She inaudibly mumbled as she leaned back into the chair. ''But hey, I've could have been stuck with worse! Like paparazzi that take shots of you while…'' She continued before she snoozed in while Sam went on to game some more.

''Those Travelers are nothing now! If we keep this up, then we'll have their entire team ousted by the merge, and then we can begin on our own team!'' Jo triumphantly explained to the other jock.

''I've got your back brother!'' Lightning assured Jo, The second Lightning called her 'brother', she just palmed her face in disbelief

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is sure that it is not a he! It is certainly also sure that it isn't a she either!)

Jo: Ha! Lightning would wish he would make it into the merge! As soon as we lose a challenge, I will lead the angry mob against our gender-confused little over-achiever!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Everyone in 1st class then heard thunder roar outside of the jet.

''Gee, I hope that the plane does not get hit by lightning!'' Sam wondered aloud.

''How should I hit it from the outside if I can't get out of this thing?'' Lightning asked in reply. After which he received a smack across the head from Jo.

''Fatso is talking about actual lightning, Light-no!'' Jo scolded the other jock.

''Is Lightning even your real name? Or is it a replacement for some dorky real name?'' Anne Maria asked Lightning off topic.

''Nuh-uh! Lightning's name is 100 percent real! Just like Lightning himself!'' Lightning assured his team before he walked off. ''Lightning's going to take a shower now! Do not forget that Lightning's name is really Lightning!''

''The showers are that way!'' Jo yelled after Lightning as she pointed to the opposite direction of where Lightning went. ''Idiot.'' She quietly mumbled as Lightning strolled past.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What would Lightning's real name be? Thunder?)

Jo: What is Lightning's real name anyway? 'Thinks' But judging by how he reacted, it must be a pretty embarrassing one! And that´s something I can exploit for my own good! 'Scratches her chin' Where did Chris said where he hid our personal files again?

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Jo had sneaked out of 1st class to an unremarkable broom closet near Chris's quarters. There she dug through a file closet with a flashlight (to avoid suspicion) for Lightning's files.

Jo inspected the files of the contestants, Which all had either a confidential or classified stamp on the cover. Which on their turn, were ignored by Jo ''Harold, no! Izzy,'' Jo paused for a moment as she read Izzy's file. ''Bank heist with a cucumber? Impressive, but not what I am looking for!'' Jo shrugged as she put the file back on its place. ''Leshawna, absolutely not!'' Jo then spotted Lightning's file. ''Ah! There you are!'' She gleefully whispered as and opened it, ignoring the classified stamp once more. Jo eyes widened with astonishment when she read what Lightning's real name was. ''Wow! No wonder that Lightning´s taken another name! This is major embarrassing!'' Jo squeezed her eyes together and grew a devious grin. ''And that is exactly what I can use when Lightning misbehaves!''

* * *

The vibe in economy class reflected the weather outside of the plane, tensioned. Dawn and Scott each sat on the opposite site of their bench, not granting the other one a glance while Dawn petted a raccoon that had comfortably nestled itself upon Dawn's lap and Scott sharpened his new knife on a piece of wood. B just sat with his head resting on his arms, apparently still disappointed over the destruction of his device. And Brick was asleep on the same bench B sat on.

''Look, you can stay as angry at me as long you want, but you're not getting rid of me any faster!'' Scott informed his former girlfriend while he kept on doing his own thing.

Dawn and B turned their head around to the whittling redhead while Dawn kept on petting the raccoon. ''Maybe not. But I might be able to show you the error of your ways!'' Dawn replied, to which B nodded approvingly.

''How many times do I have to tell you this?'' Scott angrily asked as he stopped his whittling. ''Jo is playing you all like a juggler juggles his balls!''

''Prove that!'' Dawn almost yelled while she stood up, making the raccoon jump down to the floor. Brick somehow did not wake up from her yelling.

Scott stood up as well, stomped over to his ex and stared Dawn in her eyes for a few seconds before he let out a deep defeated sigh and sat back to where he was. Dawn sat back as well, offering the raccoon to jump back on her leg, and much to her disappointment, refused it and ran away, leaving her a bit sad and frustrated.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Jo has brawn AND brains? Impossible!)

Scott: Jo has brought me into a lot of trouble! I cannot convince my team of her true nature and once we lose, I am gone! I have to do the one thing I would never do last season, trying to make my team win! And win back their trust in the process! Especially Dawn's, she looked rather edgy lately, and I am not in the position right now to blame it on her period!

(Static)

Dawn: All this quarreling with Scott greatly disturbs my chi! I have to find a way to retain my inner peace! 'Assumes a meditation pose and meditates, Dawn does so very restless though and shivers and shakes now and then and constantly mutters irritated before she breaths out rather suddenly. She clasps her hands to her head and growls in frustration' Why did the mother god cast this curse of misfortune upon me?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

This went on for a few minutes before an explosion-like noise roared through the plane as it began to lose altitude and was shaking violently, waking Brick up in the progress.

''Convoy under attack! I repeat: Convoy under attack!'' Brick yelled as soon as he awoke from a dream.

''Attention passengers…'' Chris addressed the contestants through the intercom system while Chef had the greatest trouble to fly the Total Drama Jumbo Jet land safely through the thunderstorm. ''We are about to receive some turbulence most likely to be followed by an crash landing on open sea!'' Chris predicted, which made everyone gasp in horror. ''And just because I am that awesome reality show host that everybody wants to be like, I am warning you to hold onto something! Chris out!'' Chris told the contestants before he cut off the connection as everybody held onto something and prepared for yet another crash landing. But just as the jet was to crash onto the sea, Chef managed to pull the jet right and it landed rather fast but gently onto the surface of the sea thanks to the floaters of the jet.

''Everyone who can hear this; report in the common area immediately! Chris out!'' Chris said through the intercom as the contestants got up and went over to the cafeteria.

* * *

The contestants seated themselves around the tables before Chris began to explain the situation.

''Kids, I begin with the bad news, then I bring you the horrible news, and then I'll tell you the good news! Is that okay with you guys?'' Chris asked the contestants, which all nodded disapprovingly. ''Whatever, I don't have to listen to you!'' Chris shrugged it off before he rolled down a white screen depicting a map of the Caribbean and pointed at it with a stick. ''When we were on our way to Spain or Israel or whatever, a lightning strike fried one of our engines! To make a short story even shorter; We are stuck here!'' [1] Chris explained.

''Is that the big deal? I can call for help!'' Dakota enthusiastically offered, likewise to the happiness of the others. ''I got us out of here in no time!'' She assured everybody as she began to press some numbers on her cell phone, but when she held her device next to her ear, she heard that it had no signal. ''What? No signal?'' Dakota worriedly stated. ''There's no signal here!'' Dakota repeated as she frantically tried to call once more, the contestants became quite uneasy too.

''Where is here anyway? When I looked out of the windows I saw nothing more but the sea, rain and the occasional thunder strike!'' Jo asked the host.

''That is the horrible news, our navigation gave in some time ago and we assume that we…'' Chris gulped once before he continued explaining. ''…might have crash-landed in the Bermuda Triangle!'' Chris revealed as he circled his stick around a spot he thought they were. This revelation still made everyone gasp in horror.

''Hey come on! It's not that bad! Some coast guard ships might be around to rescue us right?'' Sam tried to cheer everybody up with the nerves clearly noticeable in his voice before he chuckled just as nervously.

''I wouldn't count on it! We could be in international waters. And would any coast guard ship go through this storm?'' Brick rhetorically asked the others, which didn't do the general mood any good.

''That doesn't help, a bit!'' Scott wheezed to Brick.

''But what's the good news then?'' Dakota worriedly asked as she pocketed her cell phone.

''That this makes an awesome place for an challenge!'' Chris said with his big grin. Which made the cast groan annoyingly.

''We are lost in one of the most dangerous waters of the world and all you think of is challenges? Is there even something else you care about?'' Jo furiously asked the host while she banged her fist on the metal table.

''Of course I do! I also genuinely care about the ratings and my B-E-A-Utiful hair!'' [2] Chris replied as he ran a hand through his hair. ''But for the challenge in one of the world's most dangerous waters, follow me to the cargo bay!'' Chris instructed them as he gestured the contestants to follow them.

* * *

When the contestants and Chris (Wearing a green raincoat with matching hat) came in the cargo hold, they saw that Chef and some interns were dragging a big yellow dinghy towards the closed back door.

''Your challenge for today requires teamwork, handiness, and strategy!'' Chris explained as Chef laid 2 small wooden crates (with one crate bearing the Troubled Travelers logo and the other the Problematic Pilots logo) in the dinghy. ''Because those are the required skills when you need to make a raft in the middle of the ocean during a heavy storm!'' Chris continued as Chef Hatchet pressed a button to open the back door, showing nothing more than the rough sea and the dark skies that were occasionally set alight by thunder. Chef, Chris and the Contestants stepped onto the dinghy after the interns shoved it into the ocean.

''Does that crate have everything we need to make a raft?'' Sam confusedly asked as Chef started the motor and drove them away from the Jumbo Jet. ''Because it seems kind of unlikely!''

''No, these crates only contain the instructions to make one and some flashlights!'' Chris yelled to get over the noise of the rain and the roaring sea.

''But where do we need to get the stuff to build on the middle of the ocean?'' Jo angrily yelled back.

Chris chuckled a bit. ''Well, over there, there and there for example!'' Chris said as he pointed into different directions to address his examples. And when the contestants looked around during a flash of lightning, they were outright amazed by the fact that they were in the middle of a group of abandoned and deteriorated -looking ships like a small cruise ship, an authentic pirate galleon, a very large cargo freighter and even an aircraft carrier. Most of the ships did not seem to move very much despite the heavy storm.

Brick looked at the aircraft carrier full of admiration until he saw a fairly small black human silhouette with a green hue lingering around its body hanging over the edge of the deck, apparently looking at the contestants. And when a lightning flash blinded the ship for a split-second, the silhouette had disappeared. Brick gulped in anxiety.

''Did anyone else see that up there?'' Brick asked the contestants about the silhouette as he pointed towards the spot on the aircraft carrier deck where he saw the apparition.

''See what? I hardly see anything to begin with!'' Sam told the cadet as they both looked to where Brick was pointing at. Brick then stopped pointing at the particular spot and gulped once more while he kept on looking at the aircraft carrier in the hopes of seeing the figure again.

''A few last things contestants…You are allowed to stray from the building instructions like adding your own personal ideas and once your raft is done, head into northeastern direction with the help of the compass that's in the crate!'' Chris explained as the dinghy was almost near a staircase built into the hull of the cargo freighter. [3]

''But what if there's nothing in here to build with?'' Scott asked the host with slight pessimism.

''Relax!'' Chris calmed Scott down with his hands in front of him. ''Chef and I are pretty sure that there are proper materials located inside any of these ships!'' Chris assured them as Chef stopped the boat near the small platform at the base of the staircase.

''How sure?'' Scott suspiciously replied.

''About 97.8 percent!''

Scott was silent for a moment as he stared at Chris until he raised his shoulders. ''Good enough, I expected worse!'' Scott said as the contestants stepped onto the small platform.

Chris lobbed B and Lightning the crates of their respective teams. ''And I declare this challenge started!'' Chris announced as Chef and Chris speeded away back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. And much to the horror of the contestants, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet then quickly took flight despite the fact that one of the outer engines was smoking and that the Jet was banking over to the side of the broken down engine as it quickly disappeared behind the dark clouds that hung above the area.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Al'ight idiots, how high was the chance of this happening?)

Brick: People at home, learn from our tours of duty! When a Jumbo Jet has to stop in the middle of the ocean, do not get out under any circumstances!

(Static)

Lightning: Because the plane might suddenly get to work again and then they'll leave you behind!

(Static)

Anne Maria: But they'll only do so when the pilot is a big angry dude with no style who has decided to waste his life being a lackey of another dude with questionable gender preferences!

(Static)

Scott: And no matter how awesome this show may be to watch…

(Static)

Sam: …Never…

(Static)

Dawn: …Ever…

(Static)

Dakota: …Sign up for this show!

(Static)

Jo: And let's be straight up, you're probably still going to do so!

(End connection Confessional cam.)

* * *

Jo examined the building instructions when she and her team had found shelter in the bridge of the cargo vessel. There was no light in the hallway they were standing in so Jo had to use a flashlight to read it.

''This instruction wants us to find a few steel barrels, some wood and something we can row with!'' Jo recalled what was instructed.

''We are on a cargo boat, we should be able to find that!'' Sam optimistically said.

''We are going to split up! Lightning and tan-can't, you are going to search the ship and stock up anything we can use. When you are done, you wait here!'' Jo instructed Lightning and Anne Maria before she turned to Sam and Dakota. ''While dolly and pudding boy follow me into the aircraft carrier over there!'' Jo instructed her teammates, who (except for a few dirty glares) complied with her orders. Lightning and Anne Maria went down some stairs into the cargo hold while Jo and her entourage went outside.

''Why'd you split up to explore that carrier over there?'' Sam confusedly asked Jo as they walked over the deck towards a spot where the deck of the aircraft carrier crashed into the deck of the cargo freighter.

''Various reasons!'' Jo briefly answered.

''I don't know if it was such a good idea to split up. My videogames always taught me to stick together, because in places like these…'' Sam tried to explain until Jo stopped walking and turned around to face Sam.

''Listen, I appreciate your advice. But please, keep gaming and reality separated!'' She advised him before she jumped onto the other vessel. To be closely followed by the others.

Jo Dakota and Sam entered the interior of the aircraft carrier. Despite what they expected, the lights were on, not very brightly, but they made it able to see clearly without the use of flashlights. This went unnoticed by the Pilots though.

''Uh, are lights supposed to be on in abandoned ships?'' Dakota asked somewhat scared. They all stopped in their tracks and then they realized that the lights were on.

''I do not trust this one bit!'' Jo said as the 3 of them cautiously walked through the lit hallways.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers still stood in the rain discussing their next action while B hung over the instructions. The Troubled Travelers were unaware of the Problematic Pilots that passed them a few moments earlier.

''Maybe we should check out that aircraft carrier! I am sure that there is something in there that we can use! You know, for our raft!'' Brick suggested with subtle anticipation as he pointed at the vessel.

''I don't know Brick, it casts such an strange aura! I've never seen one like this before!'' Dawn confusedly and mildly fearfully stated.

''And we all know what happens when we do not listen to that!'' Scott said. Dawn then casted a disappointing glare at Scott.

''You do not win my trust back by sucking up Scott!'' She assured him, which made Scott roll his eyes in reply. B then stood up and pointed at the aircraft carrier with a confident look on his face.

''B thinks that it is better that we check out the cruise ship first, we might find some useful stuff there. And besides that, B also believes that the Pilots are already searching this vessel for materials!'' Dawn translated for B, who nodded in approval of Dawn's translation and patted her on her head. The Travelers walked over to the edge of the deck that was closest to the cruise ship, that float a few yards ahead. The Troubled Travelers looked at the cruise ship rather clueless.

''So…How do we get there?'' Brick broke the silence by asking his team. B thought for a few moments and walked back a little distance, only to come back with lots of rope, an grappling hook and a blowup boat. B then gestured his team to fill the boat with air. Scott stepped forward and began to blow air into the rubber boat, but as soon as he put his mouth off the mouthpiece, the air escaped.

''Blowing this thing up by myself isn't going to work! Wasn't there some pump available or something?'' Scott whined. Brick stepped forward to help Scott but B stopped the cadet.

''What're you stopping me for commander B?''

''B needs your help by this one!'' Dawn spoke for B. Dawn then listened to B some more as he apparently wasn't finished yet. It remained silent between the Troubled Travelers as Brick and Scott looked at Dawn, whose expressions worsened until it was a mix of an angry and a delusional expression. She then walked over to Scott.

''B wants me to help you!'' Dawn grumbled as she took the mouthpiece and began to blow it.

Scott then began to blow in when Dawn was finished ''So, you had to help me out with this blowjob?'' Scott slyly said after he stopped blowing. Dawn stared with intense fury at Scott before she delivered a smack across his face, which was so powerful that it made Scott fall to the ground. B and Brick alternately stared at Scott and Dawn, the latter pretty shocked about what she just did.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Even the smallest kitten can become a fierce lioness when pushed too far!)

Scott: 'Carefully touches the red handprint on his cheek' Ow! 'Does it again' Ouch!

(Static)

Dawn: That was the lowest thing I could ever imagine from Scott! He deserved it! 'Puts her arms around her retracted legs' But still, this quarrel brings up the worst in me! Maybe I should try to make amends with Scott before I descend into complete insanity!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

When the rubber boat was full of air and B attached some ropes to its handlebars, he threw another rope with the grappling hook to the railing of the cruise ship. B then hung the ropes that were tied to the grips of the rubber boat on the ropes that were thrown to the cruise ship and gestured his team to get on. B then pulled at the rope and pulled at the rope to push the rubber boat to the railing of the cruise ship.

The Troubled Travelers climbed aboard the cruise ship and the rubber boat immediately slid back down the rope to the deck of the cargo ship. This made the Troubled Travelers (Minus B) panic a little.

''Now we're stuck here!'' Scott whined. ''If we can't find anything to build a raft with then we can spend our days here in the triangle looking for spoiled food! And that's not a pleasant idea I tell you!''

B then pulled one of the ropes slightly to show that the rubber boat could be pulled back up to their height. Scott sighed while he received a disapproving glare from Dawn.

''Never complain before you know what you're complaining about!'' She told Scott, who just scoffed.

''B you deserve a medal for creating a chairlift out of rope and a small dinghy!'' Brick enthusiastically complimented B as the Troubled Travelers split up and began to search the ship for usable supplies

* * *

(Confessional cam. Judging by this feat, B could make an nuclear warhead out of a chicken pen and a curling iron!)

B: 'Softly taps his head with a wrench as he smiles at the camera'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Meanwhile in the cargo freighter. Lightning was doing pull ups on a pipe that hung above him and Anne Maria was checking herself after they collected wooden planks and empty gas barrels in the cargo hold and now they were waiting for Jo and the others to come back.

''Why were we dumb enough to agree with Joe's dumb plan? Team Lightning will lose this way, and Lightning can't deal with another loss! Not right now!'' Lightning whined as he finished pulling himself up on the pipe.

Lightning then looked over to Anne Maria and flashed a grin.

''But at least Lightning has some nice company!'' He soothingly said to Anne Maria as he made his fingers walk on Anne Maria's shoulders. Anne Maria was not interested.

''Hey! You're not man enough to touch the hair and the hide!'' Anne Maria scolded him as she aggressively shoved Lightning's hand of her shoulder. ''Vito's the only one that is able to enter that department!'' Anne Maria swooned as she thought of him.

''But are you aware that he is not…'' Lightning tried to explain before Anne Maria grabbed him by his throat and cut him off.

''That's a LIE! Thought out by jealous people who are jealous because Vito knows who he's wooing!'' She hissed before she let go of his throat and shoved him away.

Lightning gasped for air after Anne Maria let go of his throat, thus she cut off Lightning's air supply. ''You're crazy girl! I am not going to stay here with you! I'm going to find the others!'' Lightning told Anne Maria (Who was fuming with anger at Lightning's insult) as he ran off into the dark and stormy outdoors with the only flashlight.

''Come 'ere and let me strangle you wimp!'' She yelled at Lightning while she chased him.

* * *

Sam Jo and Dakota were walking through a narrow hallway in the aircraft carrier were the lights were not active in contrast to the tiny amount of light in the hallways from where they entered the ship.

''I don't know what I find more scarier, suspicious light or no light at all!'' Dakota whimpered as she shone her flashlight around.

''Talk about ambience! The last time I saw something like this was in Enderman! Where you have to go through a dark abandoned area like this ship while you are being stalked by the Enderman!'' [4] Sam joyfully said as he added a scary effect on the end. ''And if he gets you…'' Sam frighteningly said to Dakota, who became even more scared. Jo became frustrated with the gamers pestering.

''That does not help to improve the mood, gamer boy!'' Jo gruffly said to Sam, ''Knock off the scary talk before she takes a wiz on herself!'' She continued as Dakota now stood beside Jo and shot Sam a disapproving glare before they walked off. The gamer sighed before he briefly shone his flashlight into a corridor when he thought that he heard something scurrying there. And for a split second, Sam briefly saw something slimy green flash by at the other end of the long corridor. Sam became wide eyed of horror and ran back to his 2 female companions.

''Guys! Guys!'' Sam fearfully yelled at Dakota and Jo. ''Something is in here! Brick already said that he saw something on this ship! And it is true!'' Sam told the others. Dakota seemed to be taking Sam's account while Jo just rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

''Don't buy his garbage that fast doll!'' She assured Dakota. ''He's trying to scare us with his video game talk again!''

''No I'm not! I really saw something flash by in a corridor! On the oath of honorable gamers, I am telling the truth!'' Sam assured Jo with his hand on his heart, now with mild panic.

Jo just shook her head and sighed. ''It's just an old ship. There's nothing to fear in here but the fear itself!'' She told Sam before she got in his face. ''And me! Got that?'' She threateningly added. Sam nodded positive.

''Uh guys?'' Dakota tried to capture their attention. ''Look what I found!'' She said as she shone into a doorway with her flashlight. The 3 Pilots stepped into the room that appeared to be a laboratory or a research facility with sterile white walls, a white tile floor and white counters.

''I honestly wonder what they're developing here.'' Jo mumbled as she shone in the cupboards, which were all empty.

''Something like this?'' Sam replied as he and Dakota shone their lights on a door with a broken down code lock where 'Project Aperture' was written on.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Now we only lack 4 things on this ship for the complete experience. A sophisticated device, a facility riddled with death traps, a maniacal AI, and cake.)

Sam: Project aperture? That name rings a bell, but what bell again? 'Scratches his chin'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''When I say now you quickly open the door and I look in if there's something to be afraid of!'' Jo ordered Sam, after which he stood by the door and held his hand on the doorknob.

''Should we open that door? Who knows what could be behind it!'' Dakota fearfully objected.

''This could make the difference of life and death! Or even more important, winning or losing!'' Jo replied.

''But...''

''Now!'' Jo yelled as Sam swung the doorknob and Jo kicked the door open. She frantically shone her light around but ceased this action immediately when she saw that there was only a pedestal with a futuristic looking cannon in the room. They slowly got closer as they looked at the device.

''Cool!'' Sam wheezed astonished as he picked up the gun-like device and stuck his hand under its shell as Sam felt handgrip and the trigger. Sam proudly aimed at Jo and Dakota, greatly startling the latter.

''Sam, watch out please! Dakota pleaded as she folded her hands while she begged. ''Because I can't be seen in public with a boyfriend that's been mutated by a government experiment!'' Dakota added rather self-centered.

''Don't worry sweetheart! I have a feeling that I know what this thing does!'' Sam confidently replied as he aimed at one of the walls and pulled the trigger, shooting an ball of orange fluid at the wall. Jo and Dakota were confused. Sam then aimed at the opposite wall and pulled the trigger again, the gun shot out blue substance that changed into a viewpoint from the orange goo as soon as it touched the wall. In turn, the orange goo changed into the blue goo's viewpoint.

''Is this it?'' Jo confusedly asked.

Sam then stepped into the hole what used to be the orange substance, and Jo and Dakota had to rub their eyes when they saw that Sam stepped out of the other hole as soon as he stepped into the hole where the orange substance used to be.

''Ladies, I present you; The aperture gun!'' [5] Sam proudly presented as the 2 girls were speechless by the presentation of the device.

''I think that 'portal gun' sounds better!'' Jo said.

''Nah!'' Sam shrugged it off. ''Too obvious!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Now you're thinking with portals!)

Sam: 'Holding the aperture gun' I already thought that everything looked familiar! I saw one of these babies before in Half Knife! [6] The government must have been inspired by that game! 'Nods approvingly'

(Static)

Dakota: That device is a disaster! If everybody would have one, then they could just plop in while I would be showering! 'Shrieks' That's a scary idea!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The 3 Pilots walked out of the laboratory with Sam still holding onto the aperture gun. Almost directly when they were out of the lab, they saw an imposing figure coming in at them, and shining their lights on the figure revealed it to be Fang. Which made Sam and Dakota yell out of fright.

''Hey, I know you! You're that crazy shark that tried to eat Scott! Well I have bad news finsoup, he's not with us!'' Jo told the shark. Fang just gritted his teeth and slowly walked towards them in response.

''I don't think that that's any different for him!'' Dakota stuttered.

''Luckily I know how to deal with these fish!'' Jo said. She then stepped over to Fang and prepared to punch him. Fang however lifted Jo up by her head, and put her on the ground right behind Fang. Jo tried to land some punches on the shark but he held his finger on Jo's forehead, preventing her from hitting Fang. Fang then punched Jo so hard on her head that she crashed through the floor with only her upper torso sticking out. Fang then turned back to Sam and Dakota with his teeth gritted.

''Hey! Wait! I'm not yet done with you!'' Jo yelled at the shark as she struggled to get free.

Sam then aimed his aperture gun at Fang's feet and shot a ball of orange under Fang. Fang stood still and looked at the the orange goo for a second until Sam shot a second ball right above Fang. Thus, Fang was stuck in an infinite loop as he kept on falling down through the portals.

''Sammy, you're my new hero!'' Dakota chirped as she hugged Sam.

''Are you done with the gooey crap already? As you might not have noticed yet, I'm stuck here!'' Jo yelled at the 2 lovebirds, who quickly helped her out of her position. ''Alright, thanks!'' Jo begrudgingly thanked her teammates as she dusted herself off. ''I don't know about you 2, but I kind of had it here!''

''Double that!'' Dakota said as she raised her hand.

''But what do we do with that?'' Sam asked as he pointed over at Fang, who was still in an infinite freefall.

Jo shrugged. ''However tries to create a pitfall for another…'' Jo began.

''…Falls endlessly through a portal?'' Sam suggested.

''Exactly!''

''That doesn't make much sense!'' Dakota mildly complained as the trio walked away.

''Too bad, it was the only crack I could think of!'' Jo replied.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers searched the entire cruise liner for stuff they could use. And so far, they hadn't any luck. There was one room left to explore, the bridge. B carefully opened the door and everybody sighed in relief when they found out that there was nothing dangerous or scary behind the door. But on the other hand, there was seemingly again nothing they could use either.

''All this time looking for stuff.'' Scott broke the silence after they searched the bridge up and down. ''For nothing!''

''B says, and I could not agree more; Like you had an idea!'' Dawn grumpily told Scott in name of B.

Scott huffed. ''Like you would even consider doing it!''

''Not entirely for nothing! I've found this awesome cape!'' Brick proclaimed as he wore a flag of the DDR around his neck [7]. ''I'm captain Canada! Pride and backbone of the army and justice! I loved those comics as a kid!''

Scott walked over to Brick and inspected his cape. ''I don't want to break it for you, but a better name for you would be captain communism!''

''You mean that this flag is…'' Brick tried to ask. But Scott nodded to confirm what Brick was about to ask. Brick's face went pale, shrieked, and undid his 'cape' as fast as he could.

* * *

(Confessional cam. More like' Communisional' cam!)

Brick: Dad, I am really sorry for wearing communist hues! I've never intentionally sided with them and I never will! Please forgive me! 'On the verge of crying before he quickly returns to a neutral state' But what IS communism by the way?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''B got an idea from you, Brick!'' Dawn said to the cadet.

''Uh, no problem?'' Brick replied mildly confused.

''We could use the flag as a sail, with the strong winds outside, we'll fly to the finish really quick!''

Brick wanted to reply but then they all heard rumbling coming from a closet. ''Hand me a flashlight!'' Brick asked in a rare moment of bravery as B handed him one before the cadet sneaked over to the closet and mentally counted to 3 before he opened it. As soon as Brick could look into the closet…

''Sha-stay away! You crazy woman!'' Lightning yelled as he speeded out of the closet, flailing his arms around, which knocked Brick of his feet.

''What on earth were you doing in that closet Lightning?'' Scott asked in astonishment. ''Other than waiting to come out of course!'' Scott sarcastically added before he chuckled.

''Hiding from Anne Maria…'' Lightning quickly yelled before he corrected himself. ''…Uh…Looking for materials! Yeah, Lightning was looking for sha-some nice raft building…stuff!''

''Your aura says otherwise!'' Dawn stated, aware of Lightning's true intentions.

Lightning frowned at the moonchild before he swiped the flag Brick used earlier from Brick's hands. ''Then Lightning's sha-doing it now!'' Lightning said as he wanted to run out of the bridge, only to be stopped by Anne Maria's solid hairdo.

''Ah, there you finally are!'' Anne Maria breezed as she stepped in towards Lightning while Lightning stepped back. ''I've searched out this entire frickin' ship with no pool, with no salon, and soon, with no jealous losers either!''

''I got us a sail! We can get out of here!'' Lightning offered to Anne Maria, who'd seem to calm down a bit.

''Okay then, you've made yourself useful. This time!''

''Here, take this!'' Lightning said to Anne Maria as he shoved the flag in her hands. ''Then I'll take these to row with!'' He added as he picked up some folding chairs.

''Hey! Those are ours! Find your own ship to plunder!'' Scott scolded Lightning as the Troubled Travelers surrounded Anne Maria and Lightning. The jock was ready to take them all on but Anne Maria stopped Lightning.

''Let me deal with them!'' She told him as she took a spray can, covered her nose and mouth and broke the spray can by smashing it on the ground, creating an intoxicating chemical smokescreen. The Troubled Travelers coughed and covered their eyes as Anne Maria and Lightning saw chance to escape.

''That filthy ludder with her filthy chemicals!'' [8] Dawn swore (Which was unusual for her being) under her breath as she was still rubbing her eyes.

''Uh, Dawn. Are you alright?'' Scott cautiously asked.

''No I am not alright!'' Dawn furiously yelled in response, startling everybody around. ''I've thought that I could trust you! But I could not! I certainly could not! And when I've found out that I could not do that, it disrupted my natural balance! And that makes me fueled with negative energy! And that makes me act so incredibly out-of-character!'' Dawn ranted, after which she pitched an annoyed groan.

Scott felt a great deal of sympathy. Because he hasn't been exactly nice to Dawn either after she and the team turned his back on him. Scott then thought that this was the right moment to make up with Dawn before he realized what was more important at the moment.

''They're getting away with our stuff! Get 'em!'' Scott said after he was done rubbing his eyes and coughing. Dawn jumped onto B's back and the four Travelers went on to chase Anne Maria and Lightning.

* * *

''What now strong guy? They'll have us by the time we're in that mammoth's chairlift!'' Anne Maria complained.

''But we don't need no chairlift to get down!'' Lightning confidently told Anne Maria before he grabbed her by her middle and jumped off the railing onto the deck of the aircraft carrier.

''Now that was some ride! Thank ya muscles!'' Anne Maria swooned as she flashed a wink at Lightning. Just then, the Troubled Travelers reached the railing that Lightning recently jumped off.

''Crud! How are we going to catch up with them now?'' Scott thought aloud.

''By the same way as them!'' Brick boldly replied before he climbed on the railing and jumped off, only to land painfully face first with the others flinching in reply. ''I think I lost some teeth!'' Brick yelled at his team with a lisp. The other Troubled Travelers jumped down and continued to chase Lightning and Anne Maria.

* * *

Jo was trying to convince Sam and Dakota to vote Lightning off the next time they had a chance to while they were walking towards the exit.

''So explain one more time why we should vote Lightning off.'' Dakota requested.

Jo sighed. ''Well alright then.'' She begrudgingly said. ''First, when Lightning's out of the way, we don't have to worry about him anymore when the merge kicks in. Second, Lightning's been more of a burden than an asset and third and absolutely not the least important, he hit on your girlfriend for the Lord's sake!'' Jo almost yelled at the last reason as she pointed at Sam due to the gamers' doubt in siding with Jo.

Just when Sam was about to reply on Jo's reasons, Lightning and Anne Maria walked into Jo, who was about to walk out onto the deck of the ship with Sam and Dakota in tow.

''Lightning?'' Jo vexedly yelled. ''What are you doing here? You were supposed to collect stuff for our raft!''

''But we did!'' Lightning defensively replied. ''Look at this awesome sail!'' He continued as he folded out the flag.

''And these are some snazzy…Uh…rowing things!'' Anne Maria said as she showed one of the folding chairs.

''You mean oar.'' Sam corrected her.

''Bless you fatty!'' Anne Maria replied.

''Alright then! Let's go back to that cargo hold and make our raft to get out of here!'' Jo said. The Problematic Pilots then ran out of the door into the open air, where it was still a heavy storm raging. ''This rain is giving me a cold, and that's bad for my feel of victory!'' Jo said before she ran into Scott, knocking them both over.

''Why haven't you 2 told that you had the wet marine and his quartet of long-time losers on your tails?'' Jo angrily asked Lightning as she rubbed her forehead.

''Well I am sorry for not getting the opportunity to sha-speak!'' Lighting retorted as the Problematic Pilots began to run from the Troubled Travelers. Lightning then accidentally dropped one of the chairs that they could use to row with as they were running over the deck.

''Sha-go ahead! I'll get it!'' Lightning said before he wanted stopped running and turned around.

''No wait! I got this!'' Sam said as he stopped running, turned around and aimed his aperture gun.

''How's that sci-fi nerd gun going to help us?'' Anne Maria cynically asked as the other Problematic Pilots continued to run away.

''You would be amazed!'' Dakota enthusiastically yet slyly responded.

Sam thought for a moment and then shot a ball of orange nearby Scott, who was running towards the folding chair to claim it. Scott curiously looked into the orange goo before it changed into the viewpoint from the hallway where Sam used his portal gun against Fang. And likewise, Fang jumped out of the hole and nearly bit Scott's head off. Scott ran around frightened as Fang continued to chase him.

Sam then deactivated the portals by pressing on a button on top of the device and shot a ball of orange underneath the folding chair. Sam then shot a ball of blue in front of his and Lightning's feet. The orange and the blue goo changed to their respective viewpoints and the folding chair fell through the hole where the orange substance laid before Brick could claim the chair as he skimmed with his chin over the deck after missing his dive to claim it on the last moment. Lightning then grabbed the chair out of mid air as it fell out of the second portal before he and Sam ran off.

''That must've been one sha-awesome sci-fi convention pudgy brother!'' Lightning complimented as they shared a high five and then jumped onto the deck of the cargo vessel.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Government sci-fi fairs are always the best! Look at area 51, that started out as a sci-fi fair! Did it?)

Sam: 'Blows nonexistent smoke of the barrel of his gun' So many killer things you can do, so little time! When I get home, I'm going to play games with this thing by my side. Imagine it! you never have to stand up when you want to get the remote or a bottle of pop! 'Sighs dreamily' A gamers' Walhalla!

(Static)

Lightning: That thing is sha-mazing! I could totally use one to clear the football field of rival defenders! 'Thinks' Where would that ball of dough have got his gun from? Fence-mart?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dawn laid her hand on her heart, breathed deeply in and out and approached Fang, who had trouble swallowing Scott as a whole, as Scott (who only had his legs stuck out of Fang's mouth) resisted.

''There's no need to stay angry!'' Dawn calmly told the mutated shark as she stroked him by his neck, catching his attention and temporarily stopped attempting to swallow Scott. ''You were bullied a lot by the other sharks while you were still a guppy, weren't you?'' Dawn soothingly said as Fang began to tear up (Which is especially amazing since sharks naturally don't have tear glands) and spat Scott out before Fang rested his head on Dawn's lap and began to cry.

''If you can make him vegetarian in the process…'' Scott sarcastically said as he wiped some saliva of his body.

''You're not free of guilt in his distress!'' Dawn snapped back before she turned back to Fang. ''Yes I am listening! Your teeth were your pride, and no teeth means no pride. I can relate to that!'' Scott huffed and walked over to B and Brick. ''I know! He took something from me too!'' Dawn said in a relating fashion as she flashed a frown at Scott. ''But there's nothing that can change that now! You've had your revenge and you should stick to that!'' Dawn told the mutated shark, who stopped crying and stared at her confused. ''Yes I am serious! It is better for us all!'' Dawn replied to Fang's stare. Fang then kissed Dawn's head, made a threatening gesture to Scott and jumped from the deck in the ocean.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Touch of nature? Dawn's whole body is in contact with that!)

Dawn: I got my contact with mother earth's creatures back! Good, certainly good! But I still do not feel myself at comfort right now! There's still one thing that has to happen!

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''That worked.'' Brick said baffled.

''Yes, good!'' Scott begrudgingly admitted. ''But now that we're here, let's try to find something in that ship. We have nothing to lose anyhow!''

''Oh boy! I've only been on these vessels during field trips!'' Brick joyfully stated as he shone his flashlight around to check the aircraft carrier out. Brick then shone his light on a small sign that was screwed in the wall beside the door. It read 'Eisenhower 42 aircraft carrier'

''42. The answer to everything in life!'' [9] Dawn quoted.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Brick confusedly asked.

''I don't know, I've read it in a book somewhere.'' Dawn replied.

The Troubled Travelers then walked through the same door that the Pilots used and entered the same small poorly lit hallway. Scott stopped the other Travelers by raising his arm to chest height.

''Does anybody of you sees anything abnormal here?'' Scott asked emotionless while he did not move at all. The Troubled Travelers looked around. Until Dawn got what Scott meant.

''The lights are on.'' Dawn calmly stated.

''Exactly!'' Scott replied. ''And I do not think that the Pilots did that, they would've done anything to hamper us!'' He thought aloud.

''Stick close! Anything can jump us now!'' Brick ordered his team as they continued to walk through the deserted metal hallways of the aircraft carrier.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Mysterious…)

Brick: that was probably the first time that the light scared me more than the dark!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots came back to the spot where Lightning and Anne Maria were told to search for materials for their rafts.

''Alright sometimes-poor-excuse for teammates, where's our planks n' barrels?'' Jo enthusiastically asked Lightning and Anne Maria, who realized that they've forgotten where they've stashed it. Not that Anne Maria cared much for that matter.

''Anne Maria knows where!'' Lightning tried to shove the responsibilities on to her.

''I dunno where you laid your crap! I was too busy caring for number one!'' Anne Maria defended as she pointed at herself. ''Besides, lifting is where worker people are for!''

The other Pilots groaned incredibly annoyed as Jo pounded a nearby wall. ''Alright then! You hid it, you find it! right now!'' She roared at the 2 members. Lightning ran off immediately, but Anne Maria stayed were she was.

''Wow wow! You don't get it quite, don't you? I do not let a shemale tell me what to do! Especially if she's dressed in Mao Zedoing PJ's!'' [10] Anne Maria told Jo. Jo responded by grabbing Anne Maria by her shoulders and throwing her with great force into the steel wall. Leaving a big dent in it.

''And I don't have to let a scantily clad turd tell me what she thinks is the law! Which is; dominant personalities dominate! Now go help that dumb muscle get our goods or else I might throw you THROUGH that wall!'' She furiously threatened Anne Maria, who did not object now and ran off. Jo then turned to Sam and Dakota.

''So, convinced that Lightning's a pair of handcuffs in our grab for victory?''

''Yes.'' Sam said somewhat hesitant. Dakota just nodded positively.

''Are you going to help me vote him off?''

''We'll consider it!'' Dakota assured Jo.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Remember that we said that a deal with Scott was bad 6 episodes ago? Yeah, Jo's not much better in that retrospect.)

Jo: This is perfect! I've allied myself with the alliance I tried to rub out! They'll help me vote of Lightning, because he's a dunce. And Anne Maria, who's just plain annoying! And the best part? They can't do a thing about it!

(Static)

Sam: I don't know if I should trust Jo's alliance, I mean what's in it for me? 'Thinks' Maybe that some videogame time will brighten up my thoughts! 'Takes a console from behind his back and begins to play'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers slowly descended some stairs into a dark hallway where there weren't any lights on due to the lights being shattered. Brick and Dawn became especially daunted.

''The auras are so incredibly strange and ominous!'' Dawn stated. ''Whatever you are going to do, please don't leave me alone!'' She begged.

''Or me!'' Brick added as he shone his flashlight behind him when he thought that he heard something.

B (Who led the team through the darkness) stopped and took something out of his jacket. ''B's going to tie us together so that we don't get lost that easily while B's flashlight is the only one that stays alight.'' Dawn told her team as B tied himself and Scott together with a little distance between the 2 for comfort.

''But why would you do that?'' Brick stuttered.

''To save batteries! Are you in the army?'' Scott disgustedly asked Brick.

''No, In cadet school! That's something completely different!'' Brick assured Scott. B then finished tying everybody together and continued walking through the hallways. At one moment, a small puddle of lime green goo crawled past everybody's feet through the darkness unnoticed (despite its slight green hue), the seemingly sentient puddle of goo then stopped for a moment between everyone to lunge upward and cut the rope between the Travelers. They still have not noticed it until it crawled up to Dawn's leg a bit before it quickly sped ahead of the Travelers.

''What was that?'' Dawn quickly yelped as she looked around her feet.

''Are you sure that it wasn't a rat, or a mouse?'' Scott calmly asked.

''If it was then I would be able to see it's aura and hear its cries!'' Dawn snapped back.

''Sorry!'' Scott begrudgingly apologized.

* * *

A few seconds later, everybody jumped back a theoretical mile when they saw a figure walking into the light of B's flashlight. It was a rather scrawny built body who appeared to wear a cream colored shirt if you would take away the lime green slime that dripped of Its body. When B shone his light in the face of the figure. They could see that it was the Cody clone that Cody created when he was in Area 51 during Total Drama World Tour. It's lime green eyes with slightly darker green irises eyed the Troubled Travelers maniacally.

''Hey! I know you! You're that clone that that Cody kid set off!'' Scott exclaimed.

''Such menacing thoughts!'' Dawn exclaimed. The clone then stepped toward the Travelers rather intimidating.

''Run away before he probes us!'' Brick yelled as they ran from Clonedy. [11] Not yet aware that they all took different ways.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Safety is out there!)

Brick: 'Annoyed groan' I hate it when we have to admit the truth to those conspiracy theorists!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

After a while, Scott stopped running when he was sure that he wasn't followed. Scott then saw that he stood beside a restroom door and realized that he had to go, so he walked inside.

Scott switched the lights on and stood in front of an urinal, unzipped his fly, and began to do his thing. Scott did not notice that something dripped down on the restroom floor from the air vent behind his back. When every drip of the goo laid on the ground, it morphed into a near-exact duplicate of Dawn with the only differences similar to Clonedy, thus having her eyes in the same shades of green and also with oozing slime dripping off its body. The Dawn-clone also sported a pair of small fangs as her front teeth.

Scott looked around and jumped a bit when he thought that he saw Dawn standing behind him. Scott only saw the Dawn clone briefly and as a result, was not yet aware that this Dawn, was a clone.

''You never stop with that suddenly appearing, huh goldilocks?'' Scott audibly muttered. ''But good that you are here. Because I want to apologize if I hurt you. And I know that you usually do not think this of people, but I assure you that I'm not trying to smooth talk my way out of my elimination!'' The Dawn clone now closed in on Scott with a similar menacing smile to Clonedy's while Scott rambled on. ''It's just…'' Scott was then done with peeing and turned around. He got the scare of his life when he realized that the Dawn behind him was a clone.

''I already found you to be pretty quiet!'' Scott remarked. The clone growled in reply and jumped forward, Scott stepped back just in time to prevent the clone from pouncing on Scott as she tried to bite him. It then tried to claw Scott, something Scott too barely dodged. The clone was able to touch Scott's leg but was unable to really hurt him. Scott then switched on his flashlight and shone the light into its eyes, hoping to blind it. The clone covered its eyes in pain fell on its knees. Scott then slammed the flashlight into the clone's head, leaving a big gaping hole where green slime poured out. (If it was a real human, then there would be blood pouring out instead) Scott had difficulty trying to hold back his vomit as the clone let out painful squeals while clenching to her wound as the green goo dripped onto the ground. After a few moments, the clone ran out of the bathroom while leaving a steadily growing trial of goo (and Scott) behind.

''Time to find out what DupliDawn's up to!'' Scott said to himself, but before he wanted to run off and chase it, he received the mental image of the gaping head wound again. Scott tried once again to hold his stomach contents back, but he was not successful this time and spewed it out on the ground. When Scott was done with vomiting, he wiped his mouth and went off to follow the trial slumped over with one arm on his sore stomach.

* * *

(Confessional cam. 1 clone, 1 guy, 2 traumas)

Scott: 'Clenches to his stomach and moans' Oh my nose is burning from that vomit! 'Moans once more' I wish that I could buy selective amnesia, because that image of that wound makes me hurl eve…'Feels it coming up again'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

After Lightning and Anne Maria (Mostly Lightning) had found the planks and the barrels after a long time of searching, the Pilots managed to construct a raft of it along with a metal pole to make the mast.

''Huh, that looks good.'' Jo casually complimented her team. ''But we would've been out of here by now if you 2 didn't take so long to find the stuff!'' Jo then scolded Lightning in particular. ''What took you 2 so long?''

''We found the planks pretty quick, but we completely forgot where we hid the barrels!'' Anne Maria replied as she filed her nails.

''And where did you hid them?'' Jo asked with her usual grumpy gusto.

''Under the planks!'' Lightning cheerfully replied. Which gave Jo spasms of pure anger while the others groaned out of annoyance.

''So you're just wasted precious time by not looking under some planks when you found them?!'' Jo annoyingly yelled at Anne Maria and Lightning. She then let out an irritated groan. ''You 2 are such dumb f(Censor)tards!'' She told them. Jo then turned to Lightning, who looked offended. ''And especially you…Luther!'' She slyly wheezed at him, revealing Lightning's real name, which made everybody gasp.

''Luther? That's your real name? Luther?!'' Anne Maria yelled astounded before she burst out into laughter. ''That's the dorkliest name for a jock I've ever heard!'' Anne Maria said between laughter.

Lightning growled and eyed Jo very angrily before he yanked out the steel pole that was supposed to be the mast of their raft, making the raft fall apart somehow. ''Lightning had enough of your behavior mister!'' Lightning wheezed furiously as he patted his hand with the pole. ''He's going to beat you to a pulp!'' He told Jo as the others stepped back. ''Batter up!'' He said before he swung the pole. Jo blocked the swing by holding her arms flat together in front of her body. Lightning then tried to hit Jo by swinging sideways. Jo dodged the swing by ducking and retaliated with a powerful counter punch on Lightning's jaw, knocking him on the ground.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Self-defense 101: hitting your opponent. If the opponent is male, hit him in the crotch. That is a sure way to hurt him without injuring him…Most of the time.)

Jo: My mom's a bouncer in a nightclub and a part-time bodyguard. So it speaks for itself how I've learned to fight without relying entirely on my power!

(Static)

Lightning: 'Spits out a few teeth' How could Joe sha-stab me in the back like that? I thought that we were tight! Unless…'Realizes something' Joe wanted to stab me sha-since the beginning! 'Scowls' I shouldn't have trusted him back then! He let me down on that island and now he did it again! Lightning, weren't you stupid! Sha-yes I was! 'Spits out another tooth.'

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''Look what you did!'' Anne Maria complained to the jock, who stood up from the ground and rubbed his sore jaw. ''Now you guys have to start over!''

''Now we have to rebuild our raft! Happy now?'' Jo continued while Lightning received disapproving glares from his team.

''No, I'm in pain!'' Lightning responded as everybody (Minus Anne Maria) began to repair their raft.

The Problematic Pilots completed their raft some minutes later and looked at the results satisfied. Dakota looked at it rather doubtfully.

''It is nice that we repaired the raft and all…'' Dakota doubtfully said.

''We, excluding Anne Maria.'' Jo smugly corrected her.

''HEY! Quit it! I'm no working person!'' Anne Maria snapped at her.

''Are you even a person at all?'' Jo sarcastically responded. Anne Maria growled with anger, but she still felt the wall from their previous conflict, and realized that she wouldn't stand a chance.

''This time blondie…'' Anne Maria muttered.

''…But how are we going to get that raft outside?'' Dakota asked her team. Which took away their satisfaction and was replaced by disappointment and agony as almost everybody groaned.

''Guys! It's cool, I got this!'' Sam said, calming everybody down. He then walked outside, shot with his aperture gun as low as he could aim on the hull of ship. He then ran back, (As far as Sam could run that is) tied the raft to the ship with a rope and shot another ball underneath the raft. The raft fell through onto the ocean outside while the rope prevented it from floating away. This made his team positive again.

''Good thinking button-finger!'' Jo remarked as she jumped through the portal onto the raft, to be closely followed by Lightning, who had the folding chairs (Which were taped tightly to make sure that they were good oars).

* * *

(Confessional cam. How much more will that wonderful machine help the Pilots?)

Sam: 'Blows nonexistent smoke off the barrel of the aperture gun'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

At the same moment on the aircraft carrier. Scott followed the trial into a small cargo hold deep inside the vessel. He hid behind some crates while he observed Clonedy, who stood in front of some human-sized banana-like cocoons that clinging against the wall. The cocoons stood against a certain set of power cables and they gave of a strange glow. Possibly explaining why the lights in that corridor were alight when the Pilots and the Travelers went through.

Scott was thinking of a plan in case of his teammates being in the cocoons. Scott was so deep into his thoughts that he did not notice that Brick (Who was eating a chicken leg) came by and hid beside the same crate without Scott's knowledge.

''What's the situation?'' Brick whispered, greatly startling Scott. The alien clone still had no clue of their presence.

''Don't sneak up to me like that!'' Scott scolded the cadet in whispers. Brick couldn't help but looking proud.

''That means that I did the 'sneaking up' practice very well!'' Brick proudly replied as he took another bite of his chicken.

''Yeah. Whatever. I thought that you and the others were in… Where did you get that chicken from?'' Scott asked off topic.

''I came past the kitchen and I realized; I am hungry! And this was the only thing left that looked edible! Other than some dead mice of course!''

Scott shot a disgusted glare at Brick. ''You know that that chicken could be a few years old, right?''

Brick stopped eating and alternatively looked at the chicken leg and Scott before he shrugged. ''I had worse food back in the academy!'' He said before he took a last bite and threw the remaining bone away.

''I wonder if they are in those cocoons.'' Scott continued from where he left off.

''Who were in those cocoons?'' Dawn curiously asked. Scott and Brick became very startled by Dawn and B suddenly appearing behind them.

''No. Nothing!'' Scott answered, still panting from fright.

The Troubled Travelers then observed how Clonedy looked at something he had in his hands, satisfied. Scott then ran over from behind the crate, which caught the attention of Clonedy and Scott shone his flashlight into Clonedy's eyes. The clone covered his eyes in terror and pain, dropping what he had in his hand in the process as he ran away from the Troubled Travelers.

''How did you know that that scared him?'' Brick asked.

''I had a close encounter of the 4th kind before! They don't like bright lights!'' Scott replied. They then looked down to see what Clonedy had in its hands.

''Hairs?'' Brick confusedly asked after the Troubled Travelers stood around what the alien dropped. One hair of each member of the Troubled Travelers.

''I am very certain that don't want to know where he got mine from!'' Dawn said horrified as she picked up her hair, which was notably shorter than the hair on her head.

''He needed those hairs to create clones of us!'' Scott said, sure of his theory. ''Dawn, remember that you felt something crawling up your leg?''

''Yes I do.''

''So it must have been able to get some DNA from you, he went to these cocoon thingies, made a clone of you, and sent it after me!'' Scott explained. Judging by Brick and B's mumbling, they found it a plausible theory.

''You encountered a clone of me?'' Dawn asked slightly confused and slightly astounded.

''Yup. At first I thought that it was really you!'' Scott answered.

''I don't know if I should be offended now.'' Dawn responded confusedly.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What would happen if one of those cloning-aliens touched themselves?)

Dawn: I wish that I would've met that clone! It would have been interesting to find out what my aura looks like.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Brick then ran back to the boxes they hid behind earlier and grabbed a crowbar that laid in one of them and took a fire axe that hung at the wall.

''I don't know what you think, but I find it our duty to rid the world of these dangers for once and for all!'' Brick said. He then threw the crowbar at B, who caught it midair.

''Agreed!'' Scott responded as he held his flashlight like a club. ''Let's send that alien down the way of the dodo!''

Dawn was given a claw hammer by B. She stood before one cocoon, staring at it somewhat hesitantly while the males were smashing the cocoons to pulp.

''Come on Dawn, seal their fate!'' Brick motivated her after they were all done smashing them.

Dawn lifted her hammer up, but she could not force herself to continued any further. ''Sorry, I can't smash them!'' Dawn sadly announced. ''No matter how evil that creature can be, I cannot force it into extinction!'' Dawn continued with tears burning between her eyes.

Brick rolled his eyes. ''Fine. That one cocoon can stay! And only because I am such an awesome leader!'' Dawn brightened up a bit.

''You are awesome, AND our leader?'' Scott sarcastically asked, which earned him glares from the rest of his team.

''At least Brick is safe for elimination, says B!'' Dawn said in B's name.

''Yeah, IF we manage to get back to the Jet!'' Scott objected. ''Because we might have saved the world with that piñata party, but we still don't have anything to build a raft with while the Pilots might be halfway the Atlantic by now!''

''I wouldn't be so sure of that!'' Brick said with mild enthusiasm. He pointed at B, who was dragging a big rocket turbine out of a large box.

''Yes, a motor, good. But we aren't going to get to the finish on that turbine alone!'' Scott annoyingly reminded B. Who then grabbed all aluminum suitcases he could find in a small backroom nearby.

''And how are you going to keep it together?'' Scott asked. B replied by showing the inside of his jacket, which held a long piece of sturdy looking rope. ''Fine, you win!'' Scott begrudgingly admitted. ''Let Dawn tell us what to do!'' And the Troubled Travelers quickly began to work on their raft.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were with their raft on the middle of the stormy sea. Despite the fact that the wind blew them in the right direction, it still wasn't fast enough for them and Jo and Lightning were rowing with the folding chairs in the hopes of getting some extra speed.

Jo stopped rowing for a second to look back at the ship-graveyard, which had almost disappeared into the distance. ''Ha! I already can't see that shipyard anymore!'' Jo yelled to get above the roaring of the storm before she continued to row. ''Those Travelers are not going to beat us now!''

Sam then heard a vacuum cleaner-like noise that seemed to become louder with every second. He then looked back and his face went pale from what he saw. ''You might want to reconsider your statement Jo!'' Sam told her, horrified.

''What?'' She replied as all the other Problematic Pilots heard the sound and looked back to witness a silver flash shooting by, knocking them and their raft over. When Jo resurfaced, she spotted that the silver flash was a raft made of a rocket engine and silver suitcases, which was being commandeered by B.

Jo climbed aboard of the Pilots' raft and looked back at the Troubled Travelers. She let out an enraged roar as soon as they disappeared into the darkness of the storm. ''Unbelievable how fate sometimes shovels sh(Censor)t in your face!'' She angrily complained.

''We're wet. We're lost. Our sail is ripped and the oars have floated away. We may be lucky if Chris is sending someone to get us!'' Dakota said rather downcast as she squeezed out her hair.

The Problematic Pilots then heard a strange buzzing noise coming from somewhere in the sky. And when they looked up, they saw that 3 big white circular lights were moving around them in a triangle pattern. There could see some other things too, but due to the heavy rain, they could not make out what the other things were.

''Our luck's finally getting better!'' Lightning gladly said. ''There's Chris's helicopter already!''

Sam looked at the 3 lights wide eyed. ''I doubt that that is a helicopter Lightning. It looks more like a…'' Sam gulped. ''…UFO!'' This made everybody gasp in horror.

''So the stories are true!'' Dakota softly said.

''Before we get probed, did anyone phone home during our little rafting trip?'' [12]

''What do you mean? I have no connection here!'' Dakota replied with mild confusion.

''That's not what I meant.'' Jo sighed.

Then, a 4th light appeared in the center of the circling triangle. A strange tractor beam pulled their raft up from the sea into the light. The 4th light then went off and the UFO moved away from the site.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were at this point already out of the storm. Only a few dark clouds kept hanging above the Sargasso sea, but the skies were for the rest blue.

Brick cheered victoriously. ''We have survived yet another challenge team! Did you saw how we knocked those Pilots away! Brilliant!''

''I see Bermuda already!'' Scott told his team as he looked through some binoculars, through which he saw Chris and Chef sitting on a beach beside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, that was receiving a new jet to replace the fried' one.

But just then, the rocket engine began to stutter, and soon would shut off. B inspected it and raised his shoulders.

''We have no more fuel! It used more than B expected!'' Dawn said. Brick and Scott groaned in reply. But their luck returned when they were knocked off their feet from a collision with another boat, a luxury yacht that had the flag of Mexico hoist to its flagpole. The Troubled Travelers decided to go on board and to ask the captain of the yacht for some oil. But there was no sign of life aboard.

''It smells rather odd in here!'' Dawn concluded as she almost tripped over some soda cans.

''Eh, ¿Hola? ¿Hay alquien?''

(Hello? Is there somebody?) Scott yelled in his best Spanish. Scott then accidently stepped on former contestant Geoff, who laid unconscious on the floor in only his boxers.

''Who's there dude?'' He asked sleepily as Scott stepped back as soon as he felt that he stood on somebody. Geoff then slowly got up and rubbed his temples. ''That was one gruesome party last night!'' Geoff said, still ignoring the Troubled Travelers. Geoff then looked down. ''But wait, where're my duds?'' Geoff then looked around in such fashion that he did not see the Travelers. ''And where's Bridgette?''

''Would you mind?'' Scott asked impatiently as he tapped his foot.

Geoff turned around and almost stumbled back. ''Hey! I know you! You are some of that…uh new cast!'' Geoff recalled and firmly grabbed Scott's hand. ''How're you doing dudes 'n dudette?''

''We've barely managed to escape a maniacal alien in a shipwreck in one of the world's dangerous waters. But furthermore, we are fine. We are only a bit in a hurry! Do you have some gas for our raft? Then we can win this challenge!'' Scott politely but still pushily asked.

''No problem at all! Where do you have to go? I'll give you a tow!'' Geoff offered.

''To Bermuda over there!'' Dawn answered as she pointed at the island.

''Wow, Bermuda? I must've been snoozing for a while.'' Geoff mumbled as he walked over to the bridge of the yacht and began to set a course to the island with the small raft tied behind the yacht.

* * *

''This is killer.'' Sam said calmly yet astounded as they stood in a completely white room. There was absolutely nothing in there, you could not even make out any walls or floors, they just stood in white emptiness.

''I'll be damned! UFO's really exist! Then that means that there're also those freakish little aliens!'' Anne Maria gasped.

''You are only half-right in that miss!'' Someone unknown said. The Problematic Pilots turned around to see 2 muscular sunglasses-wearing men in black suits with one man holding a small black radio-like box with a satellite.

''Wow! I know you! You're the men in black!'' Lightning yelled astounded. He then fell on his knees and began to cry. ''It's over folks! They're going to lock us up forever in their base! And I never got famous!'' Lightning whined.

''Would you mind to control yourself a teeny little bit?'' Jo friendly asked Lightning with big hints of irritation.

The men in black that did not hold the device chuckled. ''Don't worry sporto we're not going to capture you! We only capture people for eternity who get to close to the truth!'' The man assured them before he grew a frown. ''You see, one of you has something that belongs to us!'' The man sternly said. Everybody looked at Sam and his aperture gun. Sam held it close to him at first like a mother who did not want to yield her baby. But Sam ultimately knew that he had to do so.

''Fine!'' Sam begrudgingly said as he undid the gun and gave them to the man. ''But we know about that gun now, why aren't we going to some secret base?'' Sam curiously asked.

The man chuckled again. ''You kids had one lucky charm at your side, you are on a reality show. If we had to make you disappear right now, then all your loyal fans would get VERY suspicious of what happened. And then they might…discover things!'' He friendly explained.

''But we still know about it, and this conversation is even being recorded!'' Jo said confusedly. ''What are you going to do about that?'' She curiously asked.

''This!'' The man replied as he switched on the device, which distributed a brainwave which made the Pilots widen their eyes and their irises shrink. The men in black had no ill effects from the brainwaves, most likely due to their sunglasses.

''You kids remember nothing of the aperture project or this government aircraft anymore.'' The man told them.

''Nothing anymore!'' The Pilots repeated in zombie-esque fashion.

''The last thing that you remember is when you were knocked over by the rival team!'' The man continued.

''Rival team!'' The Pilots repeated.

''Good! Now get on the raft and wait until we drop you off on Bermuda, from that moment on, the brainwaves will have no effect anymore and you'll return to your normal selves! Go!'' The man ordered them, to which they complied without any objection.

* * *

''Does anyone of you hear a buzzing noise?'' Dawn asked as the UFO flew by without their knowledge.

''Yeah I do! I won't go out of my ears! It's not cool!'' Geoff responded as he picked his ear. To which the others groaned.

* * *

''Did you know that Bermuda was an island, Chef?'' Chris asked as he and Chef sat in beach chairs with a drink in their hands.

''It isn't called 'The Bermuda triangle' for nothing, Chris!'' Chef answered. And just then, the UFO dropped the Problematic Pilots and their raft beside Chris and Chef on the beach as the Pilots snapped out of their hypnosis.

''Congrats Pilots! You've have survived AND won today's challenge!'' Chris happily announced. ''But I wonder where you came from…'' He mumbled as he scratched his chin.

''We won?'' Lightning confusedly asked.

''The last thing I remember was that we were knocked of our raft and that we heard a buzzing noise!'' Jo said as she held a hand on her temple and stepped onto the beach.

''I remember the buzzing, but not much after that! My memory is just like a sieve about the last 4 hours!'' Sam said as he held his head to prevent it from spinning.

''My brain hurts! Which is not good for my complexion!'' Anne Maria whined.

Geoff then managed to park the boat very badly into the beach, making everybody step back. The Troubled Travelers were greatly surprised to see the Problematic Pilots having beaten them.

''But how?'' Scott and Jo stuttered as they pointed at the other team.

''Hey Sam, where's that aperture gun thingy?'' Brick asked the gamer, who looked at Brick as if the cadet was speaking another language.

''My what?'' Was all that Sam could bring out before he walked away. Leaving Brick almost as confused as everybody else.

''Your aura's looks shaken up.'' Dawn concluded.

''That's exactly how I feel!'' Dakota assured Dawn as she held an ice pack against her head.

''But we've won! And that matters!'' Jo said relaxed and fatigued.

* * *

(Confessional cam. RELAXED?! FATIGUED?!)

Brick: Wow, I've never seen Jo so…calm before! It almost gave me the impression that she has a calm side!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''And you're right in that Jo! Nobody knows how the Pilots won today's challenge, but we're not going to break our heads over it, they were here first and have won today's challenge! End of story!'' Chris announced, which made the Travelers hang their heads and the Pilots cheer calmly.

''Geoff, nice to see you dude!'' Chris greeted as they shared a fist bump. ''Nice skivs!'' Chris complimented with mild sarcasm.

''Thanks man!'' Geoff said, oblivious of the sarcasm.

''Have you, Bridge, and Mildred worked on the Aftermath show yet?''

''There's an aftermath show this season?'' Geoff asked rather confused, to which the host replied by nodding positively.

''Halfway mark, Geoff!''

Geoff began to worry. ''Oh man! We still have so much to do!'' Geoff said as he was shaking with worry. ''I would like to stay and recall Chris dude but I've gotta go! See you all later!'' Geoff yelled as he ran off.

''Yes...'' Chris said about Geoff before he went back to the point. ''Contestants, for Chef and my safety, we've let some interns fix up the toasted engine!'' Chris said as said engine suddenly went on and sucked in an intern, letting only shreds of clothing come out of the rear. ''Whoops, company accident! All covered in the contracts! All on board nothing to see here! Gogogo!'' Chris diverted the contestants as he guided them into the jumbo jet.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were on their way to the elimination room when the plane was in flight again. Scott managed to get a private moment with Dawn.

''I hope you know that you're not going to change my mind about voting for you!'' Dawn sternly said to Scott.

''No, No! You can read it in my aura! I'm not going to try to sweet talk out of this!'' Scott assured her. ''I deserve to go. But before I go, I want to apologize if I have hurt you! I honestly wish that I'd never thought of setting you up! From the first day on that island! And you made me realize that! You have total control of me! A bit.'' Scott apologized from the deepest of his heart.

Dawn smiled satisfied as she nodded in a similar manner. She pulled Scott on his knees and Dawn kissed Scott's forehead. ''You've certainly changed Scott, you don't need a girlfriend to keep you under control.'' She soothingly said as Scott got back on his feet again

''Alright.'' Scott said, relieved. ''Let's get me eliminated!'' He added as they walked off to the elimination room.

* * *

(Voting cam. Knows who's going to episode.)

B: 'Stamps Scott's passport'

(Static)

Brick: 'Stamps Scott's passport''

(Static)

Dawn: 'Stamps Scott's passport'

(Static)

Scott: 'Stamps his own passport'

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

Chris was scrolling through the votes with a disappointed look on his face. Chef was standing next to him with a plate of nuts per usual. ''What is wrong with you guys? Scott, you voted for yourself for Pete's sake! I can't save your hide another time!'' Chris yelled disgruntled.

''Good! I don't want to be saved! I just want to quit this show!'' Scott responded.

''But there isn't any drama in that!'' Chris whined.

''Just hand those bags out before I get dramatic on you!'' Scott threatened.

''Sure, it's your funeral!'' Chris said nonchalantly. ''These go to B Brick and Dawn. Scott you're out, yahay!'' Chris quickly said and non enthusiastically cheered as he threw the bags of nuts to their owners. Scott stood up from his seat and was handed a parachute by Chef.

''Well team, I hope that you enjoyed my presence!'' Scott sarcastically told them.

''It was more pleasant than I expected and the elimination is not as satisfying.'' Brick said.

''Thanks for your honesty!'' Scott mumbled as he was now wearing the parachute.

''Despite all the misfortune and misery that you've caused…'' Dawn began, making everybody eyeing her. ''…I'm still glad that I got to know better!'' Dawn continued.

Scott grew a satisfied smile as he nodded his head in approval. Scott then wanted to say something back but then Chris pulled the lever of the Pinball Plunger.

Chris listened at Scott's scream with a satisfied feeling until Scott screaming suddenly ceased. Chris poked his head out of the elimination door and saw that Scott was nowhere to be seen. Chris then pulled his head back and looked a bit baffled at the camera before he grew his trademark grin back. ''So many mysteries! Like how did the Pilots win today's challenge? Where did they come from?'' Chris asked as his tone changed immediately to a more angrier tone ''And why wasn't this elimination ceremony as dramatic as I hoped it would be?'' Chris's tone then quickly changed back to its usual. ''But next ceremony might be filled with its usual drama again on the next episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

* * *

**The DawnXScott plotline ends here(?). And I suddenly lost half of my readers!**

**[1] Considering that they came from West India, it would have been better to go the OTHER way. But this just might be Chris and Chef's faulty planning.**

**[2] Reference to Bruce Nolan's punch line in Bruce Almighty.**

**[3] Some ships have a staircase built into their hulls.**

**[4] Parody on the Slenderman fad.**

**[5] This is a spoof of the portal gun and series created by Valve.**

**[6] Reference to fellow Valve title Half Life.**

**[7] The Deutsch Demokratic Republik (DDR). The communist Germany during the cold war.**

**[8] Ludder is a Norwegian word for slut. Why Dawn says it? I don't know, do you have a clue?**

**[9] Reference to the Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy.**

**[10] Anne Maria means Mao Zedong and his somewhat strange wish of dressing people in the exact same clothing during his early rule over China.**

**[11] Come on, you wouldn't have come up on that name yourself!**

**[12] Reference to E.T.**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Dakota Jo Lightning and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn.**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (Bailed out). Scott.**

**Were there just cameos by 2 different veterans (Somewhat)? BLASPHEMY!**

**You've read it right. Scott's out of there. But don't be sad DXS fans! I have a nice spin off story in mind where he tries to win her back! In fact. I'm so filled with inspiration that my head just exploded and half of the ideas are now on my floor!**

**But enough crap already! The clue for the next destination is hidden early in the chapter! That's all I say!**

**Read and Review! Come on fans, let's see if we can make the 50 reviews!**

**Bedankt en de groeten!**

**Until next update.**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	10. No Pleasure Without Spain

**Total Drama Vengeance**

'**Snaps neck' Well that took a while didn't it?**

**I'm getting so much reviews (Much to my delight, thanks to all of you!) That I have to lessen my answers. I only answer reviews that either ask something or require a reply in another way! But that does not take away that I do not care about the others! On the contrary! But here it goes:**

**Forthekham617: Thank you for the fav! And good to hear from people who continue to read my story!**

**Gummygirl: I assume that you've hadn't read that part of the story yet? You'd be pleasantly surprised!**

**NTA FANFIC: Of course Dott is fake. It is Total Drama, which is on its turn fiction. So it's all fake in some way. But hey, if we all enjoy it…**

**Redpony: As vocal as always!**

**Pabulover123: Worry? I wasn't worried! 'Defeated sigh' Alright, I was kind of worried.**

**Guest #1: You've guessed it right!**

**Critic: More exclusive clips will come when there's an aftermath episode, Which will come in a few episodes, stay tuned!**

**Guest #2 (I assume that you're Persephatta): Considering the plane's awful condition it is indeed strange that they didn't put the triangle into the actual series…But hey, I wanted the Netherlands to be visited, and that too didn't happen. B(**

**And this section is STILL awfully long isn't it?**

**The poll asking you about your feeling of who's going to make the merge is now really online! As I forgot to do so the last time!**

**Anybody who thought that they would go to Spain was right! And judging by the fact that they're going to Spain, can you already guess who's going to cameo? (No it's not Courtney, not NOW at least)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!: In 3 episodes, there's going to be an aftermath, and there's going to be a little time to answer your questions to the cast! Post your questions in your reviews and I will either answer them personally or through the contestants! One thing, I cannot guarantee that all questions will get answered!**

**The next clue is hidden early in the chapter and might require some research about politics. But I do not expect that you're actually going to do that. I dare you to prove me wrong!**

**And the last before the usual: Has anybody of you received word on the REAL season 5?**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**ALSO:**

**I DO NOT SUPPORT THE LAST CHALLENGE IN REAL LIFE.**

**And Now…Ah, you know it by now! Read Review and Enjoy! 'Claps hands twice, the lights go out' **

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 10: No pleasure without Spain**

* * *

''Last episode on Total Drama Vengeance. The enigmatic waters of the Bermuda Triangle. Here, the contestants had to make rafts from materials found in abandoned ships after an unscheduled landing. What was the good thing about that near-crash landing? I discovered that I have a talent to come up with challenges quickly when necessary! I'm good! I know. But anyway, one team had a hard time finding useful stuff, while the other team had a hard time keeping themselves together. After a few hours of unholy glee, wicked widgets, government gadgets, close encounters of the 4th kind and the revelation of Lightning's embarrassing real name, the Problematic Pilots mysteriously won the challenge at the expense of Scott, who received the unanimous vote from the rest of his team as retaliation for his schemy nature. Although the ceremony might have been a lot more dramatic if it was for me!''

''Chef is polishing the Pinball Plunger of Shame right now and that means that I am going to ask the usual: Which of the 8 remaining cucarachas gets flung out of the jet next? See for yourself on a tortillastic episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced before he took a bite from the tortilla he held while the jet was swaying left and right due to Chef not piloting it.

* * *

(Theme song. Broccoli, that's all I'm saying today.)

* * *

The 2 teams all sat in the mess hall of the Jumbo Jet with their food (Vegetable soup) in front of them, almost nobody felt like eating, as the Troubled Travelers were badly shaken up and Problematic Pilots still suffered from the brain drain migraine they received in the former episode and they were, like the Travelers, shaken up badly by the Jet swaying left and right, courtesy of Chef and Chris.

''Oh, vegetable soup! I was starving!'' Dawn chirped after she took a sip. In contrast to other food Chef made, this soup did not contain any meat and even more surprising, was actually pretty tasty. Seeing Dawn eat peaked B and Brick's interests.

''Say, Dawn. You're a vegetarian right?''

''Yes.''

''And you're by extension a human right?'' Brick asked quite unneeded but still politely.

''Certainly.'' Dawn replied and rolled her eyes before she took another sip.

''But what've you been eating the last 2 weeks when Chef made all those meaty dishes?'' Brick confusedly asked.

Dawn thought for a moment before she answered. ''I drank the morning's dew and I ate whatever mother nature handed out to me.'' Dawn cryptically answered.

Brick and B stared at her for a moment before they raised their shoulders and began to eat their soup.

The mood was exhausted at the Pilots' table, everybody was groaning due to the brain drain migraine they had. It had significantly lessened after a night's rest though. It still bothered them.

''I still can't fully recall what all happened back in the Triangle!'' Jo groaned as she lightly pressed her fingers against her temples.

''Lightning still remembers that you've called him Luther though!'' Lightning tried to yell at Jo, but clenching his hands to his hands as soon as he tried to raise his voice.

''Don't you start anything now you steroid junk!'' Anne Maria complained. ''My head can't have it right now!''

''I still know that we entered a laboratory. And then we opened a door. And then, nothing! it's like writing a too long text message!'' Dakota tried to remember. Sam and Jo nodded and mumbled something as they remembered the same.

Sam was playing a videogame, but was failing miserably. He switched his console off and pocketed it. ''This pain is really bad, it prevents me from enjoying videogames! And I've never felt like not playing a game in 10 years!'' Sam said, pretty dumbfounded about himself.

''Maybe Lightning will feel better when he eats some sha-soup to build up his protein rate!'' Lightning thought aloud while he grabbed a spoon. Lightning took a sip of the soup, but as soon as he swallowed it, he puked it out, right on Anne Maria's shoes.

Anne Maria squealed in horror and disgust. ''So disgusting! Look what ya' did!'' She scolded him as she lifted one of her puke-covered feet up. ''These were real Louis Fauteuils!'' [1] She continued to scold him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Are they real? Or are they real fake?)

Dakota: Oh, so that pretty much explains why the 'made in Hong Kong' imprint is there on the heel! Everybody knows that real Fauteuils are made in Malaysia! Unlike these knock-offs! 'nods disapprovingly'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Anne Maria was pounding Lightning into the floor with her vomit-stained shoes while Sam and Dakota tried to hold her back. When Anne Maria broke free of Sam's hold on her, Chris came walking in while he was phoning with someone.

''No Mr. bin Zayed Al Nahyan, I am not going to force the females to wear a headscarf!'' [2] Chris said to the person at the other side with notable annoyance and anger while he tried to stay polite, as he knew that the person on the other side had much influence. Everyone and Chef Hatchet ceased with what they were doing and listened to Chris's conversation out of curiosity. ''Why not Your Highness?'' Chris angrily repeated. ''Because we don't force them to do so in Canada, that's why!'' Chris bluntly replied quickly afterwards to something the other person said. ''Yes, Canada!'' Chris repeated something what the other said. Chris's angry scowl gradually faded as the other person replied to Chris's answer. ''So it's no problem then?'' Chris asked to confirm what the other caller said, Chris then grew a satisfied smile. ''Alright then Your Emirness, you'll hear from us very soon, have a good day!'' [3] Chris gladly greeted before he hung up.

''What was that all about? With royalty and all.'' Dakota curiously asked.

''You'll see soon Dakota, be assured of that!'' Chris answered rather cryptically as he walked over to Chef.

''And…Can we stop down there?'' Chef whispered to Chris.

''Yes. Strange…We could do so as soon as I mentioned that we were a CANADIAN show.'' Chris answered, pretty confused about the whole deal.

''Uhm…Hello?'' Jo said annoyed to catch Chris's attention. ''As soon as you are done with your little conversation, could you brief us on the next challenge? I need to go away from the mess hall, it smells like puke in here!'' Jo complained.

''Are you sure that that isn't just your own smell? Because I smell no difference!'' Chris snidely replied. Chris could barely dodge the soup bowl that Jo threw at the host in retaliation, Chris then looked back to see that Chef Hatchet got the bowl of hot soup into his face, the chef did not react to the boiling liquid at all.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Smells fishy…Again.)

Jo: Dolly smells like sugar and makeup. The living beanbag smells like sweat and cheesy poufs. The chemical plant on legs smells like the usual chemicals she sprays around herself nonstop and Lightning smells like energy drink! And Chris then calls ME smelly!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

A little while later, an intern had packaged Chef Hatchet's head in bandages. Chef's facial expression still looked the same as before though.

''After that little incident, we continue where we left off.'' Chris continued as Chef Hatchet walked away, put a life size room screen down and walked off again. ''Chef will put the Jet down in a few minutes in the country of tortilla's, conquistadores, and high unemployment rate. Today's country is…'' Chris announced as he moved to behind the screen and came back a split second later having unexplainably changed into a matador costume. ''…Espána! Ole!'' He yelled as he clapped his hands a few times in the Spanish way. The contestants only stared at him in astonishment.

* * *

(Confessional cam. When spinning around to change clothes isn't fast enough.)

Dakota: I wish I could quickly change clothes like that! It would have left me with like, HOURS of extra time!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Sha-sweet! Spain! Now Lightning can check out some of that European football he has heard of!'' Lightning cheered.

''Sorry sport, no time for football today!'' Chris told Lightning without a hint of sympathy as the latter slumped over a bit. ''We have more painful things to do!'' Chris continued with dark glee.

* * *

The plane landed on an asphalt landing strip in the middle of a dry meadow. The strange things of this landing strip were that it was so absurdly long that it disappeared into the horizon and that there was a concrete barrier that split the landing strip in 2 equal halves. Once the contestants got out, they realized that they've landed on a seemingly abandoned highway.

''Why can't we just land on an airport for once?'' Jo complained as everybody stood in the shadow of one of the jets' wings to avoid standing on the pretty hot tarmac.

''Chef wanted to, but the ground personnel at Barcelona airport is on strike today! And figuring that hardly any Spaniard would pay for a toll booth to drive on this highway makes it an ideal substitute.'' [4] Chris explained with his bright smile. ''Doesn't it?'' Chris then asked rather intimidating.

''No it's totally cool with me!'' Sam cautiously defended as he began to slowly walk over to the other side of the highway, without looking either left or right. ''In fact, I think it's safe to say that this is the safest landing spot so far!'' Sam said enthusiastically. ''But…'' Sam wanted to continue but then a loudly honking truck speeding just past his back interrupted him and left everybody except Sam to stare startled at him. Sam could only look into the distance. ''But that does not take away that we're on a highway.'' Sam mumbled as he walked from the roadside back to the group.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That truck apparently still could afford the toll booth. And I hope for him that if he came a split second earlier, that he could afford a lawsuit!)

Sam: After looking the headlights death into the eyes, I swear that I will never play Road Rage ever again! 'Stares a few moments into the camera before he takes his console and begins to play said game' Ha ha! Now you're fender ketchup! 'chuckles evilly'

(Static)

Dakota: That truck startled me so much that I lost my headache! Although I'm shaking with anxiety now! 'deep sigh' I sometimes wish that that massaging intern was here.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Ah, there comes our ride!'' Chris announced as a shoddy looking bus came from the distance.

''Stand back roadkill, we are not going to mop up your guts from the road!'' Lightning jokingly told Sam.

''Ha. Ha. Ha.'' Sam laughed unenthusiastically as the bus pulled over next to them.

''Is everybody in?'' Chris asked as the bus had well taken off.

''No, we forgot Luther's brains a whole while back!'' Jo sarcastically responded, which was met by a few chuckles.

''Don't you sha-start anything…'' Lightning grumbled furiously as he climbed over the seat in front of him to get Jo. But Chris interrupted him.

''Lightning, keep seated with your seatbelt fastened at all times and attack Jo once the challenge starts, okay?'' Chris told him with mild annoyance. ''Anyway, one challenge requires you to put something together, and the following challenge requires you to destroy something! And if you did it in the right order, then you secured your team the now empty spot in 1st class and you made sure that the other team will lose a member tonight!''

''So it's the usual recipe?'' Brick asked.

''Sure it is, cadet. It is the usual recipe of pain inducing pasta with a nice sour sauce of humiliation!'' Chris responded in a sadistic fashion.

''What kind of pasta?'' Anne Maria asked rather absent minded as she checked herself in her pocket mirror.

''No, it's a metaphorical thing. You have to…'' Brick tried to explain, only to be cut off by the bus crashing into something outside. Sam did not had his seatbelt fastened and thanks to his games, was also not prepared for a sudden stop, so he flew forward through the windshield onto the street.

''What's it with me and vehicles today?'' Sam moaned as he laid on the cement floor beside the bus.

''Senor, you are going to pay for broken parabrisass si?'' The driver asked rather intimidating.

''You can discuss that with Chef over here while I go check on my involuntary ejectee.'' Chris said as he exited the bus, leaving the bus driver alone with an threateningly wheezing Chef Hatchet.

Sam was being helped on his feet by Brick and Dakota as Chris came onto the scene. Sam had surprisingly no injuries whatsoever.

''What have I told you? Fasten your seatbelts! These kind of accidents are lordy hard to cover up!'' Chris scolded the gamer.

''Sorry Chris, the games got the better of my attention!'' Sam apologized as he scratched his head.

''More the better of your will to live.'' Jo sarcastically mumbled. She then looked around. ''Speaking of living. What did we reduce to roadkill by the way?'' Jo asked the group about what stopped the bus.

''I suppose that that is today's Total Drama cameo, Alejandro! Here he comes!'' Chris said as he pointed at the robot suit that contained Alejandro's charred body coming in on them. Despite the impact of a bus that drove on a moderate speed, the robot suit did not sport a dent at all.

Alejandro pitched a tired sigh, the robot suit made it sound a lot more mechanical than it actually was. ''How much longer should my misdeeds follow me? Was I really so evil that a greater being decided to punish me?'' Alejandro pondered aloud sadly.

''You were pretty bad bro.'' Chris replied. ''You made many girls on the show have the hots for you! And you used all the others as stepping stones! And ultimately, you were burned by scorching hot lava and trampled by a mob of panicked teens. Oh the irony!'' Chris added in a humorous fashion that sounded rather sadistic.

''Your incineration could almost be a reflection of what could wait for you in the afterlife.'' Dawn concluded.

Alejandro turned his head to Dawn. ''You're that aura whisperer, correcto?'' Dawn nodded positively. ''Tell everybody then for who I have a burning passion that made the lava seem like a coat of snow from the highest mountaintop of the Pyrenees.'' Alejandro passionately begged her.

''We already know that's Heather.'' Lightning impatiently told Alejandro.

''True Alejanbro, the whole world knows, so you could've kept your fiery poetry to yourself instead of cutting in our precious time!'' Chris told him before he turned to the contestants to explain the challenge. ''So, for the first challenge…''

''Chris.'' Alejandro interrupted him.

''What's the heat now?'' Chris asked rather annoyed.

''My body is ready.''

''What?'' Chris replied rather confused. And then Alejandro's robot suit opened in the middle, leaving it in 2 halves as a bright white light came out while contestants swore that they heard a heavenly choir, and then the contestants and Chris could only stare in astonishment as Alejandro stepped out, His body free of any signs of burning wounds whatsoever.

Alejandro took a deep breath and sighed. ''Nice to have my lungs filled with the Catalan air again!'' He calmly mused.

''Bro, what the duck? You had such heavy burning wounds that they had given it a new number, and you're perfectly fine now! What's up with that?''

''Yeah what's up with that?'' Anne Maria added.

''I do not yet know the reasons behind my quick healing, similar to how I do not understand many things. And I would like to address those in a ballad!'' Alejandro answered.

''There's no time to sing a serenade about your little heartburn loverboy!''

''Then you make time!'' Chef roared as he stepped out of the bus. ''I didn't spend an entire night to write a song for this fool and he's going to sing it if you like it or not!'' Chef yelled into Chris's face as he grabbed Chris's shirt.

''Fine, but make it quick!'' Chris said annoyed as he wiped some saliva of his face. Just then, a fast paced flamenco song began to play. Alejandro danced a solo flamenco dance until the music became slightly calmer, to which he danced slightly calmer to as he faced the camera.

''_I remember that day, when we stood on the top.''_

''_I was infatuated with you, but then you kicked me down that drop.''_

''_You've chosen fortune over me, it made my heart stop.''_

''_The scorching magma felt like nothing when…'' _Alejandro sang. Then the flamenco music picked up its faster pace again and Alejandro imagined that he was flamenco dancing with Heather.

''…_You compare it to your heart breaking treason!'' _

''_Ole!'' _An unknown male yelled when Alejandro had sung his line.

''_It befell me without many reason!''_

''Ole!'' The unknown male voice repeated.

''_You'd think that I'd hate you and I'd be absolutely disdained!''_

''_But my romantic feelings inside of me had reigned!''_ Alejandro sang the refrain before the music returned to its calmer state and Alejandro stopped pretending like he was dancing with Heather.

''_But let me tell you my dear, in the situation I was put in.''_

''_It left me with many time, to overthink our matching sin.''_

''_It makes me sad to conclude, that it might never work between you and me.''_

''_You're colder than ice in an Antarctic freezer, you can keep your mind free...'' _Alejandro sang as the music now changed to a slightly different melody than there was already playing.

''…_Of any of my signs of affection, lust or desire.''_

''_But you keep rejecting them, keeping me from getting my hopes higher.'' _ Then, the music changed back to the faster pace as the refrain kicked in again. Alejandro pretended once more that he was dancing with Heather.

''_But let me tell you my sweet, there hasn't been any days.''_

''_Ole!'' _The male voice shouted.

''_That In my dreams I could not see your face.''_

''_Ole!''_

''_But you and me as one is like west and east!''_

''_Ole!'' _ The cast yelled with mixed enthusiasm.

''_We think we can never be one to say the least!''_

''_Ole!'' _They repeated their yell.

The music now changed to yet another calmer melody to mark that the song was coming to its end.

''_But those 2 became one, and I wonder if we ever will.''_

''_Because manipulating others, is our deadliest skill.''_

''_But just to let you know mi belleza, I fiercely hope that you'll see,''_

''_To stand on top of the world, you and I have to be we.''_

''_I'll see what fate has planned for us, concerning you and I''_

''_But I'll say one last thing about, for you I'd die!'' _Alejandro sang as the music slowly muted. ''Mi amor.'' He muttered inaudibly to the others.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Let us check ourselves, did he charm your pants off with that song? He did? And your wore suspenders? Really? Man, he is good!)

Dakota: 'Swoons' That was the most romantic serenade/ballad I've ever heard! I wish that Sam would sing a serenade for me under the moonlight and my balcony for me too! 'saddens a bit' But then Sam has to bypass daddy's security! And that's a tough job! Let's compare it to when I ordered pizza for a party, one trap baked the pizza some more! It was still pretty tasty though!

(Static)

Brick: 'Dreamily' That ballad made me feel something, something I've never experienced before, it must burn more than napalm on your bare skin. 'Breathes in deeply' I think that I… 'Stops when he hears someone coming' Gah! I can't talk right now! I'll come back later! 'Runs away as the camera cuts off'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''I admit, he knows how to sing and you know how to write a nice song when you set your mind to it!'' Chris honestly complimented Chef as he, just like the contestants applauded for Alejandro.

''About that, I'm done with writing them!'' Chef grumbled.

''WHAT?'' Chris shouted as he flinched a bit. ''But that was the best song I've heard in years! You can't stop just now!''

''Chris, you can make me wear stupid costumes, you can even make me wear dresses, but you cannot make me write songs without paying me sufficiently for it!'' Chef assured the host. ''That's what I told them back in Dirt, Breeze and Magma!'' Chef added.

''You had to wear a dress?''

''No but those disco suits were so wide it felt like wearing one!'' Chef explained.

Chris chuckled a bit at Chef's answer, which made the latter grunt in annoyance as Chris clapped his hands to gain the contestants' attention and guided them to the center of a square.

''Alright kiddies, let's get back on the bus and continue where we left off.'' Chris ordered them. And as ordered, the contestants and Alejandro got onto the bus.

* * *

''We are on our way to La Sagrada Familia, the world's oldest building site!'' Chris announced as the bus was driving to said destination.

''You mean that church that attracts hordes of touries just because it is taking so long to be finished?'' Anne Maria asked rather degradingly.

''It does come down to that yes.'' Alejandro inaudibly mumbled rather disappointed.

''Indeed, and there lays a puzzle oriented challenge in wait for you that begins as soon as these bus doors open!'' Chris announced. ''In the basilica's interior there are puzzle pieces hidden to build a miniature of the Sagrada Familia's towers, but all I am saying about those puzzle pieces is that they have to be put together in a special way, once you've discovered that way and assembled it, your team has won the challenge!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. That sounds to be easier done than said, right?)

Jo: If that was everything he would tell us about the pieces, then I hope that my team is prepared to go through hell to get them!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The bus pulled in front of the basilica. Chris threw each team a gunny with their team logos on their respective bag. ''Put them in here if you found them, there are 10 pieces in all.'' Chris explained. Just then, the doors of the bus opened and the challenge had begun as the contestants ran off into the church. Chris and Alejandro stood outside of the church, looking up to its towers.

''I like their style,'' Chris told Alejandro.

''Yes, Gaudi's a true visionary among the architect community.'' [5]

Chris turned to Alejandro with a confused look. ''No, not that! I meant that I like how they rip off tourists into paying for something that's not even finished!'' Chris said with subtle astonishment. Alejandro could only roll his eyes out of annoyance from this remark.

On their run to the front door of the basilica, Lightning saw a sign reading 'Visit camp Nou!' depicting the soccer stadium and decided to look at it for a moment. His team noticed him looking and stopped running too almost as a reflex.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Distractions can come at the strangest of times.)

Lightning: Lightning's new strategy to get his revenge on Joe is to stall our team until we lose, and then he can convince everybody that it was him who held us back! And he can hear you think: But a real winner would never lose! True, but this isn't making my team lose, it's entering the winner's building through the back door!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''Lightning, what are you doing now?'' Jo asked the other jock annoyed as the Problematic Pilots walked back to the sign Lightning was reading while the Troubled Travelers entered the interior of the Sagrada Familia.

''You wanted me to sha-look at this!'' Lightning lied as he took his eyes of the sign. His teammates looked at him confused and dumbfounded.

''No I did not!'' Jo retorted.

''Oh yes you did! You wanted to show me…'' Lightning tried to say as he looked back at the sign when he spotted something strange. ''Wait a minute, I just discovered something.'' Lightning said as he took a closer look at the stadium depicted on the sign.

''Big shocker.'' Anne Maria mumbled.

''European football is nothing like American football! Look at those goals!'' Lightning said baffled as he pointed at one of the soccer nets depicted on the sign.

''European football and American football are nothing like each other!'' Jo said with the frustration notable in her voice.

''But how do they play it here?''

Jo and the other Pilots could only stare at Lightning utterly amazed at how dumb Lightning could be sometimes. ''With their feet?''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Yet another difference that keeps (North) America and Europe from getting closer to each other.)

Jo: I don't know how Lightning thought this plan to throw the challenge to pin the blame on me out with that dysfunctional brain of his, but there's one catch, Lightning's not very good at executing it!

(Static)

Lightning: 'Inspects the american football he's holding' Playing American football with only the feet? 'Tries to let the ball roll over his arms'

(Static)

Dakota: 'Holds a football' American football sure has a misleading name. It's almost never played with your feet and the ball isn't even a ball! A better name would be…'Thinks for a second' Handegg!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers entered the interior of the church, and immediately looked up towards the high placed ceiling to admire it.

''I like that flowery design!'' Dawn said as she looked at the flower-like carvings on the ceiling.

''Must've been a tough job getting them there!'' Brick responded as he kept on looking at the ceiling. ''Yeah, sometimes artists get faced with jobs that are better suited for…'' Brick said before he got interrupted by a small piece of paper he stepped on. ''Hey, what's this?'' Brick picked up the paper (Which had the Troubled Travelers logo on it) and read what was on it. ''Some of your pieces are somewhere harmonic and some are up high.'' Brick read aloud what was written on the paper. When Brick was done reading, he eyed his teammates a bit confused. ''That could be everywhere.''

They deeply thought about possible locations for their pieces until they heard the church's bells in the towers ring. Dawn and B then realized where they had to be while Brick was still thinking. Dawn and B ran off to where the stairs to the tower tops were.

Brick looked around and saw that his teammates were running off. ''Where're you going? Don't leave me here!'' Brick yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots ran through the church door straight to the altar.

''Alright, and where are we going to look?'' Sam asked his team.

''Maybe we can ask the big man for help?'' Anne Maria smugly opted as she pointed at a small golden idol.

''You should not taunt greater beings, guys! Even if you do not think that they exist!'' Sam mildly scolded Anne Maria. And in reply, Lightning fell on his knees and raised his arms.

''Oh, Almighty football referee in the sky, please give us a sign on where to go!'' Lightning prayed, albeit with overly ridiculous enthusiasm, the other Pilots minus Anne Maria nodded rather disapproving at this act. But much to their surprise, a bright light appeared around them and a piece of paper bearing the Problematic Pilots logo fell out of the sky and calmly floated into Sam's hands. The light then disappeared.

''Thank you.'' Jo said, a bit baffled.

''For some pieces you have to climb high, for some others you need to be a little unholy.'' Sam cited what was on the note. The Pilots knew what they had to do and began to search up and around the altar.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers had climbed the tower as far as the stairs brought them. Above them were dozens of small bells that were ringing in a nice melody. And between those bells hung a bag tied to the roof ridge that the Troubled Travelers assumed to be theirs, but it looked extremely hard to get up there due to the lack of climbing possibilities and the cramped space.

Dawn then spotted a group of pigeons that sat near a big opening that functioned as a window. She got an idea and climbed up into the tower a bit.

''What's she up to? Even I can't climb up there!'' Brick said quite dumbfounded as he and B looked at what Dawn was attempting.

Dawn walked over a wooden bar and kneeled down beside a pigeon. She stretched her finger out and the dove jumped onto it. Dawn then stroked the pigeons a bit before she whispered something to the pigeons while she pointed to the bag that still hung high above her. Dawn then gave the pigeon a jumpstart into the air and the dove went to collect the other pigeons, who then all flew over to Dawn, who was lifted up by the pigeons brought to the bag. Dawn untied the rope the bag was tied to while being suspended in mid-air as she let the bag fall down after she untied it, to be caught by a pleased B. The pigeons then put Dawn down beside a pleasantly grinning B and Brick and the doves flew off while Dawn slightly waved at them a few times while the males looked at them flying back to their opening with their grins still evident on their faces. Brick's grin changed into a scowl when all of a sudden a pigeon dropping landed on his shoulder.

B was snickering already and Dawn held her hands on her mouth to cover her smile up. ''Should I take a crap on your shoulder? I'm sure you'll be crushed by it!'' Brick yelled rather ticked off into the tower. The pigeons just kept on cooing as if Brick never yelled.

''I'm sure she didn't do that on purpose.'' Dawn assured Brick as she wiped it away while she still tried to hold her laughter back.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The pigeon, sometimes the symbol for peace, and sometimes a symbol for city animals that take a crap on your car as if they don't care!)

Brick: If I was that pigeons' superior, I would have made it march around the military grounds in its underwear at 4 AM in the morning! This kind of disgrace is unacceptable under my lead! 'Wiping his pooped shoulder'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots still hadn't found the puzzle pieces they were looking for around the altar, and they were running out of inspiration on where the pieces could be.

''This sha-sucks!'' Lightning exclaimed as he leant on the altar. ''We've searched everywhere, and not a single puzzle piece!'' Lightning then spotted an golden idol and picked it up. ''Moments like this makes me wonder if those golden trophies Lightning has are wasted to such a loser as him.'' Lightning said with mild sentiment.

''If those are trophies for your intelligence, then yes, you don't deserve them!'' Jo sarcastically replied to Lightning.

Lightning squeezed his fists in fury. ''Oh yeah? Well here's the 'Backstabber of the century' award!'' Lightning yelled angrily as he threw the idol he had in his hands at Jo. Despite Lightning's purported talents as a football player, his aim was terrible and threw the idol right into Sam's crotch, who fell on his knees between the remains of the idol as he clasped onto it.

''Does gold break that easily?'' Anne Maria wondered as she picked one of the golden remains up.

''No, they must be fake. Gold doesn't shatter like this, real gold would have shattered Sam's… 'tools'.'' Dakota answered as she crouched down beside Sam to aid him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. So Sam has to watch his back around vehicles and holy objects this episode? You don't want to know what will happen to him when the popemobile arrives!)

Sam: 'clasping his crotch while hissing rather pained' And I thought that a touch from the big man was supposed to make you feel better! 'hisses some more'

(Static)

Chris: Of course we couldn't let them break real ornaments! That would spark too much controversy! And I am not talking about the pleasant kind!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

Dakota kneeled down again Sam and then noted something between the golden shards. A small lead block the size of an alarm clock with a big detailed groove in one side. Dakota had to scratch her head when she realized where the puzzle pieces were. Dakota took another golden idol that stood on the altar and smashed it on the ground, revealing another puzzle piece.

''I'd like to thank Lightning's rage for helping us out!'' Jo said aloud, making Lightning scowl at his failing plan to make the Pilots lose. ''Smash those idols!'' Jo commanded her team as they all grabbed some golden statuettes and smashed them on the ground.

''I think we have everything.'' Jo said after all the idols around the altar were smashed.

''Little to argue about, we smashed everything that has a golden color.'' Anne Maria said as the floor around the altar was littered with golden shards. ''So. Where to now?''

''I already know where, follow me!'' Jo said as the Problematic Pilots ran off towards the staircases into the towers.

* * *

Jo was the first one to reach the top of the tower, followed closely by an slightly irritated Lightning.

''What's keeping Lightning from beating you?'' Lightning asked rhetorically and annoyed.

''Maybe because you oversee some things!'' Jo answered.

''Lightning knew it!'' Lightning furiously yelled at her ''You're constantly cheating aren't you, mister?!'' Jo grew an irritated scowl. She wanted to retort until she was interrupted by a panting Dakota reaching the top of the stairs. Followed by a wheezing and sweating Sam that climbed over the last step on all fours with his hand on his heart.

''Am I dead? Or is this the top of the stairs?'' Sam said in a dried up voice before he fell flat on the floor from exhaustion. They were now waiting for Anne Maria.

''Up there!'' Lightning yelled as he pointed at the clapper of a very large bell, [6] where a bag with pieces was attached to. Lightning then climbed into the rope that was attached to the clapper to retrieve the bag.

Just then, Anne Maria came by, not fatigued at all.

''What took you so long?'' Jo asked her rather annoyed.

''If I wanted to get up here fast, I've would have worn some tacky Eris shoes!'' Anne Maria replied. ''But we live in a country where we can make our own decisions, so I choose to wear my real Fauteuil's!''

''That were made in Hong Kong instead of Malaysia.'' Dakota added rather sarcastically.

''Watch it, you blond cotton candy on ballet flats!'' Anne Maria wheezed dangerously as she parked a finger in Dakota's face.

''Quit it and let me focus on Quasimodo up there!'' Jo told them rather sternly.

Lightning then got the bag and untied it from the rope it hung on to. Lightning let it fall down to his team, to be caught by Sam. Jo then received a devious idea.

''Say Lightning, does this ring a bell?'' Jo yelled up to Lighting before she took a big yank at the rope that Lightning climbed earlier, which made the big bell that Lightning was on chime. Lightning had to cover his ears to protect them and thus when he was smashed into the bell by the clapper, he fell down beside the other Problematic Pilots.

''Are you still as sound as a bell Lightning?'' Jo asked Lighting rather humored.

''WHAT?'' Lightning yelled back while he cupped his hand around his ear due to hearing damage.

''Your mother!'' Jo yelled back.

''COME ALONG? OKAY!'' Lightning replied as he got up, picked the bag up and sprinted down the stairs. To be closely followed by the others as they ran down the stairs to get back to Chris.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Troubled Travelers had searched the organ up and down already but they haven't found a single puzzle piece. B rested his arm on some organ keys. B was startled by an incorrect sound that came from the organ. B thought about it and pressed another organ key. It made the same error noise, but this time, another key lighted up with a green hue slightly. B pressed it, and the same key and another key directly afterwards lighted up in the same color.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The organ, creating a holy church-like ambiance in one place. And creating a dramatic horror ambiance in another.)

Chris: You had no idea how much it cost us to rebuild that organ into one big game of Simon! But it was worth it! Believe me!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

B got what he had to do and cracked his knuckles in preparation. B then pressed the buttons in order of them lighting up. B soon masterly played an entire song by pressing the buttons that were lighting up. Brick and Dawn had come by in the meantime, attracted to the play.

Brick hummed a bit on the music B made. ''In the garden of Eden honey,'' Brick hummed along with the song. [7]

When B pressed the last button, a small door opened up under the organ pipes and a few puzzle pieces were thrown out onto the floor.

''Nicely played B!'' Dawn and Brick applauded as B made a slight bow before they all picked their rewarded pieces up and put them in their bag before they had to get back to Chris.

* * *

When the Problematic Pilots came outside, they saw Chris, Alejandro and Chef standing beside a cauldron containing a hot liquid.

''Wow, is that dip? Cuz' I could really go for some nachos right now!'' Anne Maria said as she looked into the cauldron.

''Yeah me too!'' Sam yelled as he rested his body on his knees.

''This is molten metal!'' Alejandro corrected them.

''That's too hot for me!'' Sam sighed.

''And you have something more important than nachos on your mind now!'' Chris reminded them.

''But they're just a bunch of blocks with grooves in them! How are we supposed to put that together?'' Jo vexedly asked Chris. And at the same moment, the Troubled Travelers just got outside too.

''Go figure!'' Chris shortly replied. And the 2 teams emptied their bags to examine the puzzle pieces.

The Travelers and the Pilots sat down on the pavement as they were still trying to figure out how their puzzles should be made. They already found out that the puzzle had to be completed in such way that the decorated side was on the inside, and this didn't make any sense to them all.

Dawn then noticed 2 small grooves on 2 separate pieces that linked together, and then she got what they were putting together.

''It Is an iron cast!'' She said, albeit a little too loud.

''Oh look Chef, the cast finally found out that it is a cast!'' Chris told Chef degradingly, which made them both snicker.

Unfortunately for the Troubled Travelers, the Problematic Pilots were much further in putting the cast together. And when they were sure that they had put it together good, they cheered. They carefully shuffled the cast over to the cauldron and Chef cautiously poured some liquid metal into the cast.

''And the Problematic Pilots win the first challenge thanks to Dawn's discovery!'' Chris announced. The Pilots cheered while the Troubled Travelers looked rather annoyed at Dawn.

''Thanks fo' tellin' us tattletale!'' Anne Maria taunted. Dawn could only sigh rather sad.

''And for their assisted victory, the Problematic Pilots receive a BIG advantage in the next challenge! Which takes place in the harbor of Barcelona!'' Chris announced. ''Let's go back to the bus!''

* * *

''So Chris, first we sit in a bus lacking a windshield, allowing thousands, and I mean THOUSANDS of flies to just shoot straight into our throats, and now we're on a leaky dingy on our way to a pirate ship just out of the port, can you explain that for us please?'' Jo asked Chris as they indeed were on a dingy and on their way to a slightly scaled down Spanish galleon.

''It's not a pirate ship silly Jo, it's a Spanish galleon!'' Chris corrected her as the dingy got near the galleon and all climbed aboard. ''And it are the Pilots who'll crew this ship in the final challenge!'' Chris announced.

''What challenge?'' Brick asked the obvious.

''A stunning naval battle!'' Chris answered. The contestants did not know how to react to this announcement, but Brick looked pleased.

''Sounds fun! Where's our vessel?''

''Tied to the other side!'' Chris replied, and everybody looked over to the other side to see that the Travelers vessel was just a big rowing boat with a cannon on it.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Aarg!)

Brick: And my hopes on any naval victories go down like that boat eventually will!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''The rules are simple…'' Chris calmly began his explanation as soon as the teams were on their respective boats. ''…SHOOT YOUR RIVALS TO DAVY JONES'S LOCKER!'' Chris then ecstatically yelled, catching everybody off guard. ''Challenge begins over 45 seconds!'' Chris said before he jumped on the dingy along with Chef and Alejandro to get away from the battle, just like the Troubled Travelers rowed away from the galleon.

''I volunteer to be captain on the S.S Punisher!'' Jo claimed rather undemocratic.

''But who died…'' Lightning argued.

''And my first decree is the abolishment of democracy and voting!'' Jo quickly added. Lightning could only let out a sad moan.

''But isn't a women as captain supposed to be bad luck?'' Sam pondered.

''What's that has to do with it?'' Lighting asked in reply.

''Times are changing fatty! I'm captain, deal with it!'' Jo told Sam full of vigor, ignoring Lightning's ignorance.

''What a perfect day to work on my tan!'' Anne Maria said before she took a spray can and began to spray herself with fake tan, the chemicals made her teammates cough.

''I don't get you. The sun is shining bright and you just spray yourself!'' Dakota said as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

''All just to be sure hon, maybe you should try to work on your tan too!'' Anne Maria advised Dakota.

''No working on tans under my command!'' Jo got between them. ''Lighting, Pilot pudding, load the cannons!'' Jo ordered Lightning and Sam, who ran down into the hold of the ship to get ammunition for the cannons that stood on the deck. ''You, take the helm!'' She ordered Dakota. ''And you…'' Jo began as she turned to Anne Maria. ''I'll think of something for you.'' Jo said as she ran off towards the railing. Anne Maria just raised her arms and shrugged, undid her pants and laid down on the floor to catch some rays.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers stopped rowing when they found that they were far enough from the galleon.

''I know that it looks bad considering that we are in this tub and all.'' Brick tried to encourage his team. ''But do not forget that we are in at least 2 things better off.'' His teammates looked up at him. ''Speed, and evasion!'' Brick said. ''The plan is simple, we just have to keep circling around their ship to avoid getting shot! If we shoot at the right moment and at the right place, then this battle is in the bag!'' Brick explained. ''But I have to know,'' Brick said as he turned to B. ''Combat engineer B, are you willing to go great lengths to do as your commanding captain wishes?'' Brick asked B in military gusto. The latter saluted. Brick nodded positively once and turned to Dawn. ''And private Dawn…'' Brick thought for a moment. ''…Same question to you.''

''Yes cap'n!'' Dawn cheerfully said as she saluted.

Brick took in a deep breath of Mediterranean sea air. ''Alright then! Lets sink the Spanish float!'' Brick yelled, Chris then used his airhorn to signal the beginning of the challenge. ''B, you and me go rowing. Dawn, man the cannon!'' Brick ordered them, to which they complied with a salute as Brick and B began to row back to the Pilots.

* * *

''Jo?'' Sam asked said person as he put a crate down.

''Captain Jo for you at least.'' Jo corrected him as she looked over the railing to the other boat.

''Then I'm not voting for you-know-who!'' Sam blackmailed her.

''Fine, call me whatever you want,'' Jo begrudgingly gave in to Sam's blackmail. ''What's the problem?''

''There are no cannonballs down there!'' Sam told her with despair.

''WHAT?'' Jo shot back.

''Yes, only tomatoes!''

Jo considered using the tomatoes as ammunition and then decided that it was the only thing to do. ''Get some gunpowder and load up the cannons!'' Jo ordered Sam.

''Aye, captain Jo!'' Sam saluted and ran back into the hold. Jo could not help but smile at the gained respect from Sam.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Shiver me tomatoes!)

Jo: I never knew that I would be such a good captain. The only link to the navy my family has is my old man working there in the administrative branch. And then you're not exactly in the middle of all the action aren't you?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dawn opened a chest that was supposed to contain cannonballs, but was dumbstruck and confused when she found tomatoes in the chest.

''Why the tomatoes?'' Chef asked the host as the trio of host chef and cameo sat on folding chairs on the dingy.

''I bought them over from some grocery store that delivers tomatoes for an annual tomato-throwing festival!''

Alejandro nodded and sighed positively. ''Ah, La Tomatina. The celebration where we can forget our old grudges by throwing tomatoes in each other's faces!'' [8]

''But aren´t tomatoes too weak to tear ships apart?'' Chef pondered.

''If they aren't customized yes, but not if they are dipped in parquet tarnish!'' Chris revealed with glee.

''Hm. Tastes like wood and paint!'' Sam said after he took a bite from a tomato because he felt hungry.

''No eating of the ammunition!'' Jo told Sam. ''Load up that cannon with as many tomatoes as possible!'' Jo ordered Lightning, who did as he was told before Sam lighted the fuse with a small torch. 3 tomatoes flew towards the Troubled Travelers. 2 tomatoes missed, one hit the mast of the Travelers' boat without doing any significant damage.

''Dawn, load her up and aim for one of the Pilots while we keep on rowing!'' Brick ordered Dawn as she loaded their cannon up with one tomato (Their supply was pretty small so they had to be frugal), aimed for Lightning (Who stood closest to the railing) and waited for the right moment to light the fuse with a similar torch as Sam. The tomato hit Lightning vigorously in the back of his head. Lightning fell unconsciously on the deck directly afterwards.

''Somebody fix him up please!'' Jo said rather annoyingly as Sam helped Lightning up his feet again.

''May I inquire that the impact of the vegetable that goes by the Latin name of Solanum lycopersicum caused a neural reaction commonly associated with pain?'' Lightning said too formal for his usual self. All the other Pilots stared at Lightning in utter disbelief.

''Alright Cameron, the joke's over, get out of that Lightning suit!'' Jo told Lightning as she was still staring a bit dumbfounded at Lightning, who was dusting himself off.

Lightning formally chuckled a bit. ''Please sir, it is rather impolite in western society to call someone one does not wish to be called! For as my name is Luther!'' Lightning told Jo as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

(Confessional cam. In gentlemanspeak: Recording device in sanitation stall used to vent ones sins as well as to share ones strategy with the viewing audience.)

Jo: Lightning's IQ has risen beyond his usual baby baboon level, and still he doesn't see that I'm a girl! 'Squeezes her eyes together and nods' What a world, what a world!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Then another salvo tomatoes slammed into the hull of the ship.

''I'd love to stay amazed for a little while longer but we are under attack crew, so get to the cannons, load em' up and give those Travelers pain!'' Jo shouted.

''I say, we should hit their mast from an angle of 22 and a half degrees so that the mast…'' Lightning tried to explain in a wise guy stance until he got hit by another tomato and fell down on the floor again.

''Hey, brainiac 2.0, wake up!'' Anne Maria said to him as she lightly slapped his cheek.

''What?'' Lightning moaned as he gained conscience while rubbing his head.

''What did we had to do with 22 degrees?'' Anne Maria repeated.

''22 degrees? Way to cold! It must be at least 86 degrees here!'' Lightning said as he jumped up.

''Welcome back hollow-head!'' Jo greeted him with a hand on his shoulder and a content smile on her face.

''Don't bother me! Lightning's been out way too long and he wants to shoot some Travelers!'' Lightning told her. ''Sha-out of my way!'' He yelled as he shoved Sam and Anne Maria out of his way.

''Should we tell him?'' Dakota asked Jo as Lightning filled up the cannon with as many tomatoes as possible.

''Nah, he wouldn't understand.'' Jo shrugged.

Lightning lighted the fuse and shot a load of tomatoes towards the Travelers' boat. The Troubled Travelers barely managed to dodge them all until one tomato impacted on their mast, making it fall in the water. B and Dawn gasped in horror.

''We don't need that anyway! Keep on rowing!'' Brick commanded B as Brick then heard another cannon shot and turned around to see a salvo of tomatoes coming in at him. Brick yelped before he stood up and held his oar in a baseball bat version. Brick then swung the flat part of the oar at the moment that the tomato flew by and tried to swing it back to the Pilots' ship. But the tomato flew with so much velocity thanks to the cannon, and coupled with the fact that the floor tarnish made it almost as hard as rock, that it broke off the top of the oar.

Brick duck behind cover and stared a little dumbfounded at the broken oar for a moment before he slumped over. ''I have failed, my strategy wasn't good enough! We've lost!'' Brick lamented. And to make it worse, a tomato then knocked the box containing the tomato-ammunition of the Troubled Travelers into the ocean, which sunk almost directly.

''You guys need a white flag?'' Jo asked rather tauntingly as the cannon fire briefly ceased.

''Never!'' Brick yelled back very vigorously for his being. ''I'll never hand my men over to the enemy! No matter who the enemy is! Or if the enemy is actually a rival!'' He continued but stuttered at the last part. Dawn stared rather suspicious at Brick for this and B saw a glass bottle floating in the ocean. B grew a slightly devious smile as he had an idea.

''Very good B, a clean environment begins with yourself!'' Dawn told him. But B chuckled and nodded his head. ''But why'd pick that bottle up then?'' Dawn responded to B's unheard reply.

B dried the inside of the bottle as thoroughly as he could, he then took a lot of gunpowder from the inside of the cannon and filled the bottom of the bottle with it. Brick and Dawn looked full of curiosity at B as he ripped off a part of his T-shirt and stuffed the top of the bottle with it. He then took the torch and lighted the piece of fabric from his shirt alight. B then presented to the others what he created.

Dawn looked at the bottle rather confused. ''What's that?'' she asked as she could not find a function for the fire bottle.

But in contrast to Dawn, Brick's face brightened up as he realized what B had made. ''An explosive Molotov Cocktail! Very crafty B!'' Brick complimented B. [9]

''Where is it for?'' Dawn asked Brick as B looked over to edge of their boat.

''If B throws that bottle into the hold of the Pilots' galleon, then the bottle will shatter, the fire will ignite the gunpowder that was released and then the whole underside will be blown out, sinking their ship!'' Brick explained.

''Sounds rather dangerous.'' Dawn said before a tomato launched by the Pilots smashed a hole in the side of their rowing boat.

''But I'm afraid we have no choice!'' Brick responded as B aimed the throw.

* * *

''Nailed it tubby!'' Jo complimented Sam. ''One shot will do! Get some more tomatoes!'' Jo ordered.

''We can't find no tomatoes anymore!'' Anne Maria answered.

''You mean we excluding you can't find them no more!'' Dakota annoyingly corrected her.

''Hey! Should I mess you up or what?'' Anne Maria quickly threatened.

''Go bicker some other time!'' Jo told them.

''Captain, what's that?'' Sam said as he pointed at the bottle B just threw. Jo's eyes shot wide when she realized what was about to fly into their cargo hold.

''Molotov cocktail! Abandon ship if you want to keep your limbs!'' Jo yelled before she jumped into the ocean.

''Isn't a captain supposed to go down with the ship?'' Anne Maria asked right before the bottle impacted on the floor of the cargo hold, the fire igniting the gunpowder that was released and subsequently blowing out the wooden floor and knocking everybody still on board of the galleon over the railing into the sea as the galleon quickly sunk into the sea. The Troubled Travelers (Whose boat was also at the verge of being sunk) Cheered.

''Whose idea was that? That was awesome!'' Chris quickly and ecstatically asked as Chef pulled up the boat containing them and Alejandro beside the contestants, allowing them to get on. B raised his hand as answer for Chris's question.

''That was just…'' Chris said as he could not find the right word due to excitement. ''…Explosive! B, you and your team had won the naval battle fair and square and with that today's episode!'' Chris announced, the Troubled Travelers were content with their victory while the Problematic Pilots were already minding who they should vote out as the boat headed back to the shore. ''But first we should pick up 50% of your reward!'' Chris added.

* * *

An intern with a hand truck containing the 2 iron casts came by when everybody was back in the harbor again.

''And this is that 50% percent of the reward Travelers!'' Chris told them.

''The iron casts?'' Brick replied rather confused as he stared at them just as confusedly.

''Not the casts, but what's inside them!'' Chris corrected them as Chef Hatchet smashed the casts open, revealing 2 small but beautiful golden replicas of the towers of the Sagrada Familia. The Troubled Travelers seemed to be very content with their reward.

''I can sell this for charity!'' Dawn happily said as she picked one replica up.

Brick wanted to pick up the other one, but then he saw that B stepped back to let Brick get it. Brick felt guilty and handed the golden statuette over to B. ''You deserve it more than me for your outstanding and irreplaceable work!'' Brick told him with mild pride as he saluted B, to which B saluted back.

''I could have sold that thing for myself!'' Anne Maria quietly scolded.

''It would look great on Lightning's trophy plank!'' Lightning lamented, to which Jo nodded agreeably.

''It could have…'' Dakota began complaining before she cheered up again. ''…Oh wait, I can pay someone to make that, never mind!'' Dakota said before she giggled.

''So much happiness!'' Chris mumbled. ''For the Travelers!'' He added. ''But it's all bad and bitter for you now Pilots, because the Plunge of shame awai…'' Chris tried to say until Alejandro interrupted him.

''Chris, it was a pleasure to meet with you again, but I'm going my own way!'' Alejandro politely told Chris.

''Your own way to where?''

''To Pamplona for the San Fermin festival!'' [10]

Chris thought for a moment. ''Isn't that with that running of the bulls?'' The contestants from both teams gulped as they felt something bad coming.

''Yes it is.'' Alejandro replied.

Chris then mused for a few moments until he grew a wicked smile. ''Change of plans kids, no elimination yet! We're going to fly to Pamplona to run with the bulls!'' Chris announced with glee. The contestants had never groaned and disagreed this intense and hateful. Despite that, they all followed Chris.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And there begins among the most controversial of challenges yet!)

Dawn: I've never thought well of Chris Mclean, but when he made us compete in a barbaric, perverse game like this, then you'd wish he died the most inhuman and painful possible!

(Static)

Sam: 'groans' I should look at it from the bright side, if I'm gruesomely wounded, then I'm most likely removed from the show and then I'll be able to play games all day at the comfort and safety of my own room!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

A few hours later, everybody was standing on a empty street where crush barriers were placed alongside the sidewalks to protect the large crowd that were standing on the sidewalks and balconies. There were small openings beside the steel fences for people to get off and on the street.

''I don't think that I have to explain this challenge, do I?'' Chris smugly asked the contestants. ''Just run until you reach the arena where you'll get some more rules!'' Chris added.

Chef then forcefully hung a red handkerchief that was tied together around everybody's neck. Much to the annoyance of the contestants

''Don't you have an orange one? Red and purple don't really match!'' Anne Maria complained.

''Everyone who complains will get one around their eyes!'' Chris assured the jeering contestants, who quieted down almost immediately.

Lightning looked around the crowd with full bewilderment. ''Lightning's living his dream! Lots of people cheering for him to win this!'' Lightning dreamily said before he took all kinds of victorious poses for the crowd.

''They cheer for the bulls to reduce you to a chunk of dead meat!'' Jo bluntly told him. Someone in the crowd then unintentionally threw an empty bottle at Lightning's head, knocking him out once again. Jo noticed this and nudged Brick to get his attention.

''Want to hear something amazing? Watch!'' Jo said to Brick as she pointed at Lightning, who got up on his feet and inspected his red fabric.

''May I inquire that the theory that male Bos Taurus and the entire family of Bovinae are enraged by the color red is just a myth?'' Lightning said in his formal voice again. Brick's jaw fell out of amazement.

''Did Lightning just said something I did not understand?'' Brick asked quite baffled.

''You heard it right!'' Jo said with a smirk.

''You may, but we wear these for tradition!'' Alejandro replied, ignoring Brick and Jo.

Lightning chuckled rather arrogantly ''A tradition built on old and common beliefs! I find it rather foolish and juvenile I must say!'' Alejandro only frowned intensely at the jock.

Dawn wanted to say something to Lightning but then a very loud horn was heard and the crowds roared in excitement.

''Well, 30 more seconds before the bulls! Success kids, if you want out, here's an entrance, but remember that you'll let your team down!'' Chris said as he and Chef went through the opening behind the fence. ''Oh, and don't get gored! The viewing public are engrossed by that!'' Chris warned them before they ran off.

''Captain Jo, can I go now?'' Sam stammered as he was shaking on his legs in anxiety.

''No one goes or everyone goes! And the first one is not an option!'' Jo yelled at him as she, like most of the other readied themselves to run away.

''Wow, hey!'' Anne Maria shouted as she held her hands in defense. ''I'm not gettin' any better from runnin' away from some stinky bulls! It makes me sweaty and these shoes are not made for runnin' you know!''

''Because they're not real!'' Dakota mumbled under her breath, Anne Maria didn't notice this.

''I'm out!'' Anne Maria finished. She walked over to the opening and went through it, to be heralded with many jeers from the crowd and disapproving stares from the Problematic Pilots.

''So Jo, now that Lighting's the opposite of himself, want to race?'' Brick humbly asked.

Jo smiled rather pleased. ''I thought you'd never ask!'' She responded as they got ready.

Everyone stared in the distance when they heard the rumbling of the bulls and made a last second mental preparation before they had to run. Everyone became rather unsettled when they heard the rumbling getting louder while they still hadn't seen any bulls coming in at them.

Sam then looked back and saw a big dust cloud coming in at them. ''HOLY CRAP ON A SANDWICH! BEHIND US!'' Sam yelled to get above the rumbling. Everybody looking back a split second before they ran as fast as they could from the bulls while the crowd cheered.

* * *

Most of the contestants came around the corner with most of them screaming in fear as the bulls were running right behind them. Those who were not screaming or looking panicked in any way were Alejandro, who had a vivid smile etched on his face as he almost seemed to cry tears of joy. And Lightning, who just had a neutral face while he ran.

''Hey Dawn.'' Jo asked.

''Yes?'' Dawn replied between pants.

''Can't you tell them to back off or something?''

''I wish I could Jo,'' Dawn said before she looked back at the bulls. ''But they're so enraged that I need time to get their attention, and they'll certainly have trampled me before I have gotten that time!'' Dawn explained.

''Are you hinting that you can communicate with those bovines?'' Lightning asked before he chuckled arrogantly. ''That is outright ridiculous!''

Dawn bended over Jo. ''Has something happened to Lightning? He appears to be…Different.''

''No time to answer that now, to busy running and trying to beat Brick!'' Jo hastily answered before she ran ahead of her and passed Brick.

Lightning then ran next to Dawn again. ''What circumstance has led people to name me Lightning while my name is without a doubt Luther? I find Lightning to sound like I would be an overly supercilious and over pretentious athlete doesn't it?''

Dawn opened her mouth to reply but was shushed by Lightning before she could say anything.

''I'd like to partake in some more conversations, but we are currently being tailed by very outraged male bovines.'' Lightning said in his formal voice again before he ran off.

* * *

After a few more minutes of running with the bulls on their tails, the contestants and Alejandro made it into the bullfighting arena. As soon as the last contestant ran through the gate, a metal fence fell down, leaving all bulls outside of the arena.

''Viva la vida loca!'' Alejandro yelled rather ecstatically for his being as he raised his arms, the crowd that was in the arena cheered for Alejandro.

''I hope you enjoyed the sight of my butt Brickster, because it was basically the only thing you saw during our race!'' Jo taunted to the cadet as she, like the others, rested a bit.

''I didn't have a problem with that! In fact, I kind of enjoyed it!'' Brick admitted before he slapped his mouth and received a confused/suspicious stare from Jo.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I don't believe that Brick saw nothing but Jo's butt. Unless he WANTED to!)

Jo: If that was some strategy to throw me of my game Brick, it sort of worked! 'Stands up and turns her backside to the camera/mirror behind it to inspect her butt' Is my butt really that tight?

(Static)

Brick: 'bangs his head against the wall' Stupid! 'Does so again' Stupid! 'And again' Stupid remark!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Contestants!'' Chris's voice boomed through the arena, making the contestants look around the crowd before they spotted Chris, Chef and Anne Maria. ''Congrats, you've all made it without getting gored! Only to avoid doing so for another challenge!'' Chris announced, which was met with the usual groans.

''But we just ran for miles with rabid bulls on our tail!'' Sam reasoned.

''We've only ran a few hundred yards!'' Jo corrected him, with mild annoyance.

''Aren't there supposed to be toreadors?'' Alejandro noted.

''Yeah… About that, they didn't have any money to pay them!'' Chris admitted.

''And thank you financial crisis of Europe!'' Jo yelled at nothing rather irritated.

''Problematic Pilots, Troubled Travelers, come all but one of your fittest team members here behind the safety of this wall!'' Chris instructed as the Problematic Pilots left Lightning behind whereas the Travelers left B in the ring.

Chris and the others came over to the contestants after they climbed over the wall separating the viewing public from the arena. Anne Maria sat down on a chair beside the other Pilots and the contestants in the ring stood close by to listen. ''The relay-bullfighting challenge is as easy as it is deadly! Each teen must stay 30 seconds in the arena with 2 angry bulls until the horn goes off, after which a teammate takes the place of bull bait! It's that easy!'' Chris assured them.

''But is it safe?'' Dakota asked.

''Definitely not!'' Chris answered cocksure. ''But if one of you makes the mistake of getting gored by them, we'll send some guys in to distract the bull.''

''That's pretty much for your safety standards!'' Jo told the host with mild sarcasm.

''I know!''

''But what about Anne Maria? Can she compete?'' Jo asked as she pointed at said Pilot.

''No! she let you guys down in the bull run, so…'' Chris responded as he raised his shoulders.

''If we lose, you're gonna pay for this!'' Jo said as she pointed intensely at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria stood up to retort but then a loud horn was sounded. B and Lightning turned around to spot 2 angry bulls getting into the arena and almost directly charging in at them after they spotted them.

''It is the given time to grab this bovine by the horns!'' Lightning said after he dodged the charge of one bull with relative ease. Someone from the crowd then threw a red patch. Lightning knew that he could distract the bull with the rag into charging into a wall. But as Lightning had almost succeeded in his plan, he was knocked into the wall by the other bull when it slipped his attention. Lightning rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

B knew that he had to distract the bulls, so he took a brown crayon and quickly drew a bull on the wooden wall he stood next to. The bulls spotted the fairly well drawn cow of B and tried to court it for a moment until they noticed that it was a fake. They turned around to attack B, who dragged Lightning along with him back to the others after the horn was sounded. Jo and Chef pulled Lightning over the fence as B was climbing over to the other side and picked Dawn, much to her frustration. The Pilots picked Dakota to go in.

''I absolutely refuse to play this awful and cruel game according to their animal unfriendly rules! I'll personally introduce them to a new more peaceful set!'' Dawn grumbled as she and Dakota climbed over the metal fence while Alejandro was distracting the bulls with much joy to assure a safe entry for the contestants.

''Hippy girl seemed to be pretty ticked off!'' Anne Maria said to the others as she continued to file her nails, not paying much attention to the ongoing challenge.

''It is similar to putting you in a freak show!'' Jo replied.

''What's going on y'all?'' Lightning asked in his usual voice again as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

''Welcome back Lightning!'' Jo said as she kept her eyes on the contestants in the arena.

* * *

(Confessional cam. They should make a hangover movie with Lightning!)

Lightning: 'Confused' Why sha-can't I remember half of the day? What in Aaron Rodgers name happened when Lightning was out?

(Static)

Alejandro: I love life! How much I longed to run with the bulls again! I should sing a serenade about it! 'Scrapes his throat and begins to sing, just then the camera cuts off to static'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Say Dawn.'' Dakota began as she stared in anxiety at Alejandro leaving the arena.

''Yes Dakota.'' Dawn said while she was staring at the cheering crowd with a rather disapproving and angry glare.

''You do not happen to have any experience with angry bulls right?'' Dakota stammered.

''Logical question regarding the fear present in your aura. But no, I do not!'' Dawn said while still staring angrily at her surroundings. ''But I'm certain that I'll gain that experience today!'' Dawn said as she confidently stepped towards one of the bulls. The public's cheers died down and awaited the aftermath of this bold move. Dawn calmly stared one of the bulls in the eyes and slowly approached it. The other bull stood by and observed Dawn's actions, so did Dakota.

''You don't have to be afraid of me! I'm not meaning to humiliate you!'' Dawn soothingly said as she sticked her hand out to the bull to let the bovine sniff it. Dawn then slowly moved her hand to the skull of the bull and petted it ever calmly. 10 seconds had passed now and the crowd did not like this act of pacifistic bullfighting. They began to jeer loudly, which angered the bulls. Dawn cautiously stepped back as the bulls began to look around the arena full of anger. Then they spotted Dakota dead ahead of them, and charged in at her.

''No! don't hurt her! She won't do you any harm!'' She yelled after the bulls. The bulls didn't listen and charged in on a shaking Dakota. The contestants held their breaths (And in Sam's case, held his heart) as it would appear that the bull would bowl Dakota over. This did not happen as Dakota did a quick cartwheel to the one direction that the bulls couldn't get her. The contestants and the crowd went wild for this and Dakota took a few poses and waved lovingly at the crowds until she noticed that the bulls were attacking again. She once again dodged with a cartwheel to safety.

''Hi, hi! I love you too!'' She giggled as she took some more poses before she turned back to the bulls. This time, Dakota dodged the bulls by jumping up from one of the bull's horns and did a somersault before she landed back on her feet. The horn sounded and the 2 girls ran back to the other contestants to send someone else in.

''Hey, I'm sorry that I hogged all the attention!'' Dakota apologized as they climbed up the metal bars.

''No, that's okay!'' Dawn told her. ''They weren't willing to accept my way anyhoe!''

''That was beyond awesome!'' Sam yelled as he hugged his girlfriend.

''Don't compliment me silly! Compliment my gymnastics teacher!''

Dawn tagged a shocked Brick to go in. Jo saw this and used Dakota's free hand to tag herself.

''It's time for the classic showdown, Brick! you ready for it?'' Jo wheezed rather intimidating into Brick's face.

''You make me ready!'' Brick responded a whole lot less intimidating. ''And that makes me happy!'' He added. Jo's eyes shot wide with confusion.

''What's wrong with you today?!'' She mumbled rather vexed.

''The thing is, Jo. I…'' Brick stammered until Chef grabbed Brick and threw him over the fence, while Jo voluntarily climbed over.

''Last one standing wins!'' Jo said after they dusted themselves off.

''Affirmative!'' Brick replied as they both looked at the bulls that were right in front of them.

Brick and Jo each walked

Both contestants separately ran off along the edges of the round arena with one bull chasing after each of them. However, the 2 of them eventually ran into each other again with a loud thud.

''Stop copying my way and be creative for once!'' Jo scolded the cadet as she rubbed her forehead.

''Less lecturing more running!'' Brick yelped as the 2 of them ran to the center of the arena to avoid the charges. The bulls then charged in on the 2 and they almost had to hug each other do dodge them.

Jo looked Brick in the eyes rather suspiciously. ''You're not enjoying this, right?'' She calmly asked.

''Maybe.'' Brick stammered.

The horn then sounded and Jo and Brick ran back to the others. But right before they could climb the fence, Brick's eyes shot wide when he noticed that one of the bulls was charging in at Jo, who still stood within range of the bull's charge.

''This challenge is seriously awesome Chef! Why haven't we been here before?'' [11] Chris enthusiastically asked the chef.

''Jo.'' Brick stammered.

''Not now!''

''Jo!'' Brick repeated.

Jo turned her head to look at Brick, not being able to see the bull coming in at her and not hearing them due to the noisy crowd. ''What don't you understand about…''

Brick then pushed her off the fence onto the ground right before the bull rammed Brick, which made the crowd and the contestants hurl and Brick yelp in pain and fear as he was dragged off by the bull.

''Maybe that's why.'' Chef plainly answered as Chris looked a bit horrified at the cadet being bashed to pulp by 2 angry bulls. Chris then switched his walkie-talkie on. ''We still need him, so… A little help please?'' Chris requested while Brick continued to make several pained grunts along with the bloody bashing noises. After Chris switched the device off, 3 guys jumped in the ring and tried to distract the bull.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The bull grabbed Brick on his horns instead of Brick grabbing the bull by it.)

Sam: Chris had to radio someone to help Brick? Geez! You'd expect them to rescue someone from raging bulls immediately!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''He's going to be alright, don't worry!'' Chris assured the contestants, who looked at a seriously wounded Brick as he was dragged off by several men.

''But what about the challenge now?'' Jo asked the host.

''Be ashamed of yourself Jo!'' Dawn scolded Jo. ''Brick probably risked his life for you and you only care about the challenge!'' Dawn continued to lecture Jo, who seemed to be a little bit ashamed indeed.

''To compensate for the fact that Brick's probably out of here, I give the win to the original winners of today's episode, the Troubled Travelers.'' Chris announced, but the Troubled Travelers remained quiet due to them hesitating if they should be happy about their success.

''But that's not fair! They only win because that guy got beaten up?'' Lightning asked very indignant.

''Feel free to throw yourself in front of the bulls to receive a broken ribcage!'' Chris retorted, not willing to get into a discussion. Lightning groaned and backed off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Pain is weakness leaving your body? Yeah Right! And those ribs sticking out of your skin are loans!)

Jo: I have to say, Dawn had a point there. Brick threw me out of range of a charging bull and took the blow himself! Maybe those honor and moral code things aren't all that laughable after all. And winning from a gruesomely wounded rival isn't that fun anyway!

(Static)

Dawn: Brick's sacrifice confirmed what I was already expecting, Brick has a crush on Jo. The stammering, the terrible reactions and then this sacrifice! I've could've predicted it long ago! 'Lightly slaps her forehead once' Why am I sometimes so incredibly airheaded?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Everybody except for Alejandro stood around the stretcher that Brick laid on with bandages on his skin.

''Brick, you've earned the medal of bravery for not passing out while you were being beaten to a pulp!'' Jo told Brick

''Ahum!'' Dawn faked a cough as she nudged Jo a little.

''And of course, thank you for saving me from laying there instead of you!'' Jo soothingly thanked Brick while she patted his head, she then slapped a hand on his bandaged shoulder, making him hiss in pain a bit.

''Aside from the crushed lungs and internal bleedings, it was nothing ma'am!'' Brick said as he tried to salute back, but was stopped by his pained shoulder.

''And your fractures are hardly anything either, Brick!'' Chris reported to Brick as he came by.

''What'd you mean hardly anything? I'm am laying here in shambles!'' Brick responded confused as 2 doctors came by and were about to roll him into the ambulance.

''Nothing these doctors here can't fix! See you in some time Brick, we'll wait for you!'' Chris said before he was wheeled into the ambulance and driven off, to be waved after by the others. Chris then turned back to the contestants. ''Travelers, I'd like to welcome you into 1st class!'' Chris then turned to the Pilots. ''And Pilots, when we're in the air again, I'd like to wish one of you farewell!''

* * *

(Voting cam. Has nothing to say today.)

Anne Maria: 'Tries to stamp Jo's passport with Anne Maria holding the stamp upside down' Why doesn't this thing work?!

(Static)

Dakota: It's not that I don't like you or something, it's just that your smart guy self really scares me and gives me a low self esteem! 'stamps Lightning's passport'

(Static)

Jo: 'Holds both Lightning's and Anne Maria's passport, she then show Anne Maria's passport to the camera' It is that I have bigger priorities right now, but then next time… 'Makes slit throat gesture before she stamps Lighting's passport'

(Static)

Lightning: 'Stamps Jo's passport' …Sha-bam… 'And again' …Sha-boom… 'And again' …And Sha-bye bye!

(Static)

Sam: 'Stamps Lightning's passport'

(End Voting cam.)

* * *

The remaining Pilots rendezvoused with Chef (Who held the usual plate of peanut bags) and Chris in the elimination room.

''Chef, where's Alejandro?'' Chris whispered to Chef as the Pilots were still busy seating themselves.

''He stayed in Pamplona. Kid wanted to run with the bulls some more.'' Chef replied.

''Oh okay!'' Chris shrugged.

''Someday please!'' Jo yelled at Chris rather irritated.

Chris shot an annoyed glare at her before he tried to get something out of his chest pocket, not getting anything out of it. ''I swore that I had a note with a nice monologue laying around here somewhere,'' Chris said as he scratched his chin and looked around. He then raised his shoulders. ''Never mind! I'll have to think of one right now!'' Chris dropped his shoulders and scraped his throat. ''5 Pilots have gathered to say goodbye to 1 of them. They have decided, and I wonder who it is going to be?'' Chris said as he took a bag of peanuts off the plate Chef was holding.

''Is it going to be Jo, who bosses her team around and can be incredibly devious and unfair?'' Chris pondered as Jo grew a big scowl and crossed her arms. ''Not today!'' Chris answered his own question and threw the bag to Jo, whose scowl disappeared.

''Is it going to be Anne Maria, who is a total burden to her team?'' Chris continued.

''Hey! I've to make choices! Trying to win the million at the expense of my looks or staying pretty. And I made the right choice I think!'' Anne Maria confidently told everyone as she looked around at her teammates.

''But you apparently have no problem carrying her!'' Chris said as he threw the second bag to Anne Maria.

''Is it going to be Dakota…'' Chris began before he stopped to think of good reasons to vote for her. ''…For who I cannot think of good reasons to vote for her.'' Chris said somewhat downcast as he took the third bag and threw it to a grinning Dakota.

''But it is definitely going to be either Sam, the couch potato, or Lightning, the self-centered jock! And today's eliminatee is…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to a panicked Sam)

''…''

''…''

(Screen turns to an tensioned Lightning)

''…''

''…''

''Lightning!'' Chris announced as he threw the last bag to Sam while Chef Hatchet walked over to the lever of the Pinball Plunger of Shame.

''This is outrageous!'' Lightning yelled as he shot up and walked over to Chris. ''Lightning hasn't had his revenge on Joe yet! That dude needs to get what's coming to him!'' Lightning tried to reason with Chris as an infuriated Jo now stood up as well, stomped over to Lightning and turned him around to face her.

''Lightning, before you go, take a look at this!'' Jo said as she lifted her hood up, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath.

Lightning stared at her body quite confused, not noticing her boobs. ''Why are you sha-showing me your chest?''

Jo groaned and now lifted her tank top up as well, showing her white sport bra.

''What's up with that tank top under your tank top?'' Lightning asked, still confused and still not noticing her boobs.

Jo groaned furiously and stomped her foot. She calmed herself down and turned Lightning to the exit in such a way that only Lightning could see Jo's front. Jo then lifted her hood and her tank top up.

''You've already showed that…'' Lightning said until Jo now lifted the sport bra up as well, interrupting Lightning and greatly startling him and the other Pilots as he stared at Jo's jugs full of disbelief. ''Holy crap! Dude, you're not a dude!'' Lightning managed to bring out before Chef pulled the lever and launched Lightning out of the plane.

Jo put all her clothes down, nodded satisfied and walked along with all the other Pilots (who were still a little fazed) away.

Chris stared after Jo a little horrified until he fully gained his senses back. ''And that was yet another flashy episode! But will the next episode be better? Heck, will it be the breast… best episode ever? See for yourself next time on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

* * *

**You found that worth waiting 5 weeks for?**

**[1] Reference to Louis Vuitton.**

**[2] The country they're going to visit is actually incredibly easy on this subject.**

**[3] The right word to say to an emir is 'Your Highness'.**

**[4] This is truly happening! Entire highways remain unused due to toll booths being placed at either ends! Must leave them with little maintenance then!**

**[5] Anton Gaudi, the designer of La Sagrada Familia.**

**[6] The basilica doesn't have any large bells. Only small ones.**

**[7] If you know what song Brick is humming, you'll know what song B is playing.**

**[8] El Tomatina is a Spanish festival held in the town of Búnol every last Wednesday of August where you can throw tomatoes at each other purely for the fun of it!**

**[9] Fun Fact: The Molotov Cocktail was invented during the Spanish civil war.**

**[10] The San Fermin festival is held from the 6****th**** to the 13****th**** of July. So this challenge isn't supposed to happen considering that it is early May.**

**[11] Another Fun Fact: Pamplona was proposed as a destination for TDWT. But it was eventually scrapped, most likely because using bullfighting in a challenge is pretty wrong!**

**Teams:**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Dakota Jo and Sam.**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick Dawn.**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (Bailed out). Scott. Lightning.**

**That was chapter 10 of this fic! I hope you didn't mind the long wait, but I had to think of one extra challenge from scrap to fill the chapter a bit. I'm going to try to post the next chapter before the new year! You got my word on that!**

**If i'm allowed to say it, this was the best song i've written so far! And it is also the last one i've planned! Because it isn't exactly a breeze to write them!**

**I have nothing more to say here, except that you can't look around the review space underneath here, so please, use it. you'd make me happy (But like you'd give a sh(Censor)t about that)!**

**Until next time,**

**Je kan de groeten uit Zuid Holland krijgen,**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	11. 1001 Fiscal Nightmares

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**Happy late Hanukkah, Kwanza, Christmas or any other celebration that is celebrated in December! Celebrate for the phony Mayan end as well!**

**Fortekham617 (Concerning both reviews): Always nice to hear from such dedicated fans! And I've already read the things you've mentioned (Not that I wouldn't appreciate it for saying of course). And thy aret forgiven for not being able to review! Don't worry!**

**BlackLightning: No. to tell you again, the merge happens in episode 14.**

**Pabulover123: It was a song to feel good about for me too (Although I didn't need to laugh, more smiling contently.)!**

**IAGD: You did the research! I'm so proud of you! And hey, in case of you having overlooked the big capitalized message at the beginning of the former chapter, I do not support it! Ever!**

**Persephatta: Let's discuss your review! 1. That is the enigma that is Dawn. 2. Yes, VERY convenient! He got out of the robot suit so that he'll be able to compete in a next season only to be at risk of having to be placed in it again! 3. Between 2 Europeans, I think it's an American thing. 4. In this case, the suffer-ing came long before the r-ing and the wedd-ing!**

**I didn't make the deadline. 'Everyone gasps in horror' Yes, I'm very sorry! Things beyond my control happened that prevented me from writing!**

**The poll about who'll make the merge is still up and running! Go vote while possible!**

**I have nothing more to say, except this of course!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for the usual and zombies (Zombies? Yes, zombies!)!**

**Now go sit on a magic carpet, go to a silent spot, and if you did so, I'd say: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode(Chapter) 11: 1001 Fiscal Nightmares**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. Despite the well known trivia that Spain is known for its siestas, we had one of our busiest days yet! Not that strange when you'd to listen to a serenade from Alejandro, run around in a half-finished church to scavenge for puzzle pieces, partake in an reenactment of a naval battle and to run with the bulls! Especially that last one was discouraging the contestants greatly to sit still! The kids tried their best to dodge, mislead and even to befriend the bulls to avoid getting gored! And almost everybody managed to do that, everyone except for Brick. Who saved Jo from getting beaten by rabid bulls, only to get a beatdown himself! But despite or maybe even due to his crippling injuries, I gave the Travelers the win and sent the Pilots to the elimination room, who on their turn, sent Lightning home after a breast…breathtaking elimination ceremony!''

''Can the challenges get any more hairy? Or can they get more sandy? Check it out on today's episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced, wearing a sheik costume and sitting beside Chef Hatchet in his pilot outfit as the camera panned out to the outside of the jumbo jet, where a magic carpet flew by.

* * *

(Theme song. You know what, let's put the French Total Drama theme song on!)

* * *

Brick and Dawn sat behind the bar with 2 lighted candles being the only light source in the darkened room. In front of Dawn laid a dozen or so cards with their backsides up. Dawn then flipped one card, revealing a picture of 2 stars crossing each other. Dawn remained silent afterwards. [1]

Brick scratched the back of his while he stared at the picture. ''And what does that card mean?'' Brick curiously asked as he bowed over the card.

''That the 2 of you will get together eventually, but not without the ups and downs.'' Dawn explained.

''But when? And how? And with what kind ups downs?'' Brick asked a little desperate.

''I don't know Brick. That's the enigma of the tarot cards. They can predict the future, but they're not very precise.'' Dawn said. Brick groaned in disappointment and slumped over.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had to stay in economy class per usual for losing a challenge. Sam was sleeping on the benches and was apparently dreaming a sci-fi dream. Jo was smiling very contently due to Lightning being eliminated. Dakota and Anne Maria were doing nothing of interest.

''No Tali, I would never give up your home planet.'' [2] Sam mumbled as he talked in his sleep. ''No I wouldn't, and want to know why?'' Sam continued as Dakota (Who leaned on his body while she busy with her telephone) became suspicious of the things Sam said in his dream. ''Because, I love with all my…'' Sam continued. Dakota's envy rapidly skyrocketed and she shook Sam until he was wide awake. Sam looked around until he came face to face with Dakota.

''Who's Tali?'' Dakota asked offended.

Sam stared at Dakota for a moment until he realized what she was talking about ''No one, not a video game character I absolutely do not have or ever had a crush on!'' Sam rapidly answered.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And you thought snoring was the no. 1 sleeping habit that causes divorces.)

Sam: 'Chuckles' That was a close one! I should play a little less Mess Effect if I want Dakota to stay with me!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dakota stared some more at Sam (who tried to fake an innocent grin) before she returned to her own business. The pilots then heard something heavy crawl through the air duct.

''Those rats here in loser class seem to get bigger and bigger with each passing day!'' Jo casually noted as all the Pilots tried to follow the source of the sound with their eyes.

''It's almost like some crazy dude is crawling through that shaft!'' Anne Maria said. And then a tanned hand popped out from an air vent holding a camera and shot a picture of the Problematic Pilots before the culprit cackled and quickly crawled away.

''Because it is some crazy dude!'' Jo yelled at the air vent the arm popped out of.

''The paparazzi can't take pictures of me in this dump! It's bad for my image!'' Dakota panicked.

''And it's taking pictures of me without my permission! Get'm!'' Anne Maria yelled along before she ran off, to be followed by the other Pilots.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Those paparazzi are getting more thorough on getting their shots.)

Anne Maria: Hey, don't get me wrong! I love to hog all the camera attention for myself, but then I must be in the best shape possible! Because appearances can make and break you in life!

(End Confessional cam)

* * *

''And what does that card mean?'' Brick asked after Dawn flipped over another card with a picture of a couple in a loving embrace with a big devious looking knife-holding shadow lurking over the shoulders of the woman.

''Hmm, interesting.'' Dawn said as she scratched her chin with her index finger and her thumb. ''This means that Jo will return your feelings…'' Dawn began explaining. Brick pumped his fist out of happiness. ''…But that it will be complicated for her.'' Dawn continued, Which sucked Brick dry of any happiness and slumped him over.

''Complicated.'' Brick repeated. ''Then Jo probably doesn't know how to return the feelings.'' Brick sadly concluded. ''I've to prepare for a lot of pain, both physically and mentally.''

B then came strolling into 1st class holding his toothbrush until he was knocked aside by the Problematic Pilots chasing the person crawling through the air duct.

''Catch that paparazzo!'' Dakota yelled as she pointed at the source of the crawling noises.

''Jo!'' Brick yelped as he quickly shoved the tarot cards of the bar, to the annoyance of Dawn. ''What are you and the other Pilots doing here? You all had to stay in loser class!'' Brick asked rather nervous.

''Catching a photographing rat that's crawling through the air channel!'' Jo replied as B came by.

''A rat with a photo camera? That sounds illogical considering that most rats are smaller than a camera.'' Dawn reasoned, not really aware of the fact that the Pilots meant a figural rat. Just then, the arm popped out of another air vent and took yet another picture of the contestants before the person cackled again. This time however, the air vent the photographer was sitting on couldn't hold her anymore and fell wide open. Revealing Sierra to be the person who made all the photos. Sierra got up on her feet, squealed when she spotted the contestants and ran over to them.

''OMG! Did you really thought that I was a paparazzo?'' Sierra joyfully asked.

''Well, you behaved like one.'' Jo responded. ''A very annoying one I might add!'' She gruffly added.

Sierra got too close to Jo for the latter's comfort and pushed her away slightly. ''Did you guys know that Jo's granny was in the Olympic games of 1948?'' Sierra informed the others before she giggled. ''Meredith MacDonald was Canada's top runner and she loved to brag about it so much! Too bad that she had to lose to Fanny Blankers Koen! It marked her for life!'' [3] Sierra shared with the other contestants, who remained dead silent (And Jo stared at her with an otherworldly gaze).

Sierra then turned to Sam. ''And did any of you knew that Sam spends an average of 50 dollar a month on videogames? And that he spends about 400 dollar a year on consoles? And that his passion for video games began when his older brother dug up an old console from their attic?'' Sierra said as it remained dead silent.

''And Dakota's father remarried 7 times! Can you believe that? Considering that his second wife has the most similar appearance to Dakota including her nose, eye color and cheekbones, she must have about 5 stepmoms by now!'' Sierra shared. Dakota's face turned pale from horror.

''Do you know, like everything about us?'' Anne Maria asked rather annoyed.

''Everything!'' Sierra answered gleefully as she nodded with her usual smile etched on her face. She then turned to Dawn. ''For example, Dawn's last name is Bjórgun. That makes sense because her father is Norwegian. Not that he's around to remind her of that anymore!'' Sierra said rather despicable.

''But…'' Dawn stuttered incredulous.

''It must be hard to grow up without a father.'' Sierra sympathized with the moonchild. ''Or at least one that has left you and your mom behind to become an eco terrorist!'' She added, everyone gasped at this revelation. ''You don't want to know how hard it was to get that information!'' Sierra said, as cheerfully as ever, not aware of the reactions of the contestants.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Must've been fun for her telling THAT on kindergarten!)

Jo: 'Stares full of bewilderment and confusion into the camera' How did she get that? Only mom could know that about my granny!

(Static)

Sam: 'Stares full of bewilderment and confusion into the camera' How'd she found that out? I always keep my receipts in a special folder in case of a game not working!

(Static)

Dakota: I absolutely hope that none of my future fans will be that obsessed! I mean it's nice that people adore you, but there is a limit!

(Static)

Dawn: 'Sad' Dad, if you're watching this, I approve of your mission to clean the world with all means necessary but you certainly could've visited me and mom sometime! 'begins to whimper slightly'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

(Exclusive clip. how Sierra gathers her (Often correct) information)

Sierra's watching a documentary of the 1948 Olympics and takes many notes on the award ceremony of the 200M sprint. She then searches through a phonebook for a number and dialed said number when she found it.

''Good morning Ms. MacDonald,'' Sierra said in a different voice. ''This is Sally Sugars from retirement home Taddousac and I'm calling about your mother, Meredith MacDonald, she's been acting very depressed lately, could you have a clue why?'' Sierra asked as she bit her lip in excitement for the answer. Sierra brightened up when she heard the answer. ''Thank you very much!'' Sierra almost said in her normal voice before she managed to correct herself. ''We're going to cheer her up. But to ensure that the depression does not return, don't mention it to her. Ever!'' Sierra told her as it almost as a threat. ''Alright, good day!'' She friendly greeted Jo's mother before she hung up and squealed out of happiness.

* * *

Sam is sleeping in his bed holding one of his handhelds when Sierra quietly opens his bedroom window from the outside. Sierra accidentally lets go of the window and it falls on her fingers with a loud bang.

''(Censor) (Censor) (CEN-SOR!)'' Sierra cursed right outside of Sam's window. Sam proved to be a deep sleeper as he was still laying peacefully in his bed despite the bang and the heavy profanity. Sierra cautiously opened the window again and crawled over Sam (whose bed stood under the bedroom window) to get the folder laying on a nightstand next to his bed containing his receipts. Sierra sprinted back to a seemingly unsuspicious bus, opened the back door, copied all of his receipts and put the folder back on its place before she sprinted back to the bus and drove away.

* * *

''Could you hack the Interpol database for me, Codykins?'' Sierra begged Cody with puppy dog eyes.

''No way! Too risky!'' Cody coldly replied.

Sierra's eyes narrowed and a mean smile appeared on her face. ''Alright then,'' She said and took out a photo of Gwen. ''Then I can throw this photo of Gwen in her new bikini into the fire pit!''

Cody's eyes widened in horror. ''NO! Don't jump the gun now! Give me that and I'll do everything for you!'' Cody promised as he sat behind his desk and his laptop.

''Everything?'' Sierra purred.

Cody thought his statement over for a while. ''No, on second thought, not everything!'' Cody said before he opened a program on his laptop. ''What do you need?''

''Search for the name Loki Bjórgun on the criminal database!'' Sierra responded as she leaned on a slightly annoyed Cody's head while the latter did his best to hack Interpol.

* * *

''And the poll on one of my blogs says that you have the highest chance of making the merge thanks to your skills with animals!'' Sierra continued to tell a fazed Dawn. ''But they expect Brick to win Total Drama Vengeance and to win something else if you know what I mean.'' Sierra purred as she twitched her eyebrows while getting closer to Brick.

''Yeah… I mean no!'' Brick stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.

Sierra let out an ear piercing squeal. ''This is great! It's just like how I began with the old cast! Scrolling through their yearbooks, hacking their PC's, collecting body samples!'' Sierra said ecstatically.

''What's all the noise?'' Chris asked rather annoyed as he walked into 1st class. ''Pilots, what are you doing here? Loser have to stay in loser class! That's why it's called…'' Chris tried to explain until he noticed Sierra. ''…Sierra?! But how?'' Chris stuttered horrified.

''I snuck onto the jet when you were in the Klondike! I was the best time to do so after I 'borrowed' your flight plan!'' Sierra said, unaware of the seriousness of the situation and the annoyed scowl on Chris's face.

''You stole my flight plan?'' Chris stammered as his eye twitched quite a bit.

Sierra nodded positively. ''And I shared it with all my bloggers!'' [4]

Chris remained silent as his mouth was wide open and his eye twitched some more. ''You, come along with me for a small tour of the new Total Drama Jumbo Jet!'' Chris told Sierra sternly as they walked off, to be followed by the curious competitors.

''And this is the revised elimination deck!'' Chris said as Sierra shot some photo's. ''Nothing has really changed here, except that I took some inspiration from the Hurl of Shame to create the equally painful Plunge of Shame!'' Chris explained as Sierra kept on shooting photo's. ''Please Sierra,'' Chris had to say with his teeth on each other to contain the hatred in his words. ''The best shots you can get of the Pinball Plunger of Shame is to stand right in front of it!'' Chris advised as he guided Sierra on the cross on the floor where the contestants had to stand when they were eliminated.

''You know Chris, I'm so stoked to be here! The last time I was here, I couldn't make enough shots for my blogs! Cuz, you know, getting to know you and Cody even better had bigger priority!'' Sierra said happily as she stopped taking pictures of everything.

''Do you know that much about me?'' Chris asked with fake curiosity and slight agitation as he leaned on the lever of the Pinball Plunge of Shame.

''Everything! From your blood group to all your crushes in elementary school to your everyday behavior! I know what you're going to do a day before you're actually gonna!''

''Did you expect me to do this then?'' Chris said full of anger as he swung the lever, launching Sierra out of the plane.

''You treat your fans kind of cruel, Mclean!'' Jo calmly said after Sierra´s screech faded.

''You'd do the same when some freakishly obsessed fangirl spreads your entire classified flight plan all over the internet for the entire connected world to see!'' Chris angrily reasoned. ''And besides that, she still had it coming for blowing the jet up in the first place!'' Chris calmly added.

* * *

Sometime later, the contestants noted that the Total Drama Jumbo Jet calmly landed at a airport.

''Hold on to something maggots, we're getting a little turbulence now!'' Chef's voice cracked through the intercom.

''But we've already landed! How's that supposed to be possible?'' Jo angrily asked in reply.

''The runways is a little crowded.'' Chef excused.

''You do realized that you're arguing with an intercom that does not go both ways right?'' Sam told Jo right before the contestants were almost thrown off their feet by the Total Drama Jumbo Jet as it shoved the much smaller airplanes aside as Chef looked for a place to park the flying behemoth.

* * *

''Welcome in the U.A.E kids! Short for the United Arab Emirates and the first Middle Eastern country to represent a Total Drama destination!'' Chris wearing his sheik costume greeted the contestants as they were standing beside the lobby of an almost ridiculously high tower, which was the Burj Khalifa. The contestants had to bend their heads upwards as far as they could to get a glimpse of the top of the tower.

''We're not going to climb that thing right?'' Sam asked nervously as he kept on looking upward.

''SSH!'' Everyone tried to silence Sam as soon as he said it.

''Among other things yes!'' Chris answered, the answer was met with the usual groans of annoyance.

''Nice going!'' Jo complimented Sam sarcastically as she smacked him across the back of his head.

''With the tip of the top having a whopping height of 2722 feet, this is currently the biggest man-made structure on earth!'' Chris explained.

''Until another megalomaniacal businessman builds one that reaches into space!'' Jo added wryly.

''True enough! So as long as the Khalifa is the tallest, we're going to climb it!''

''Yeah! I'm feeling worked up! It will be a breeze to fly up those stairs!'' Jo boasted as she flexed one arm.

''Want to race again?'' Brick offered.

''Yeah, about those stairs,'' Chris began as his sly smile had appeared on his face. ''It costs money to enter those, something we didn't want to spend on you!''

''You're not going to say that…'' Dakota tried to ask, horrified.

''Yes I am! We're going to scale the tower the mountaineer way!'' Chris announced as 2 sturdy looking cabled came falling down. The contestants jeered.

''No way! I didn't get these hands done so they can get blisters by climbing a 3000 feet…''

''2722 feet.'' Chris corrected Anne Maria.

''..It doesn't matter! I don't like climbing! Nuff said!''

Chris nodded his head out of annoyance. ''As hard as it might be in this scorching temperatures, don't sweat it! The highest floor lays on a mere 1918 feet so that should throw some weight of your shoulders!'' Chris said. Some contestants sighed in relief.

''Funny that you mention 'weight on shoulders', Chris!'' Chef Hatchet wearing a purple turban with an purple and gold rimmed Arabic jacket with matching pants and shoes came from the lobby. The contestants snickered a bit at this.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Chef Hatchet is not one of those liberal, progressive, wish fulfilling hippy genies FYI.)

Jo: That genie outfit couldn't be more fitting for Chef! They're just like each other, they have to do every stupid thing their masters desire!

(Static)

Anne Maria: Those shoes were cool in 2500 C.B! And that turban? Come on, Indian clothing is so 2008!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Indeed, my Moorish assistant from the magic job center! As a finishing touch, you all have to wear backpacks weighting 5 pounds around your shoulder for that little bit of extra torture!'' Chris announced, the contestants groaned once more.

''When does this end?'' Dakota whined.

''Not right now I'll tell ya!'' Chris answered with a small bit of dark glee before he looked around for the weighted backpacks. When he couldn't find them, he turned to Chef. ''Chef, where did you LEFT the backpacks?''

Chef scratched his chin with his whole hand as he tried to remember it. ''First, I went to get the backpacks.'' Chef recalled. ''Then I came here, I was afraid that they'd get stolen, so I took them with me to the top floor, where I threw those cables over the railing, then I got here without the backpacks.'' Chef finished recalling. ''They're still up there.'' Chef said without a hint of regret, remorse or any sort of emotions that Chef Hatchet might not be familiar with.

Chris groaned in frustration. ''Fine! Contestants, scrap the backpack part!'' Chris announced. The contestants almost couldn't stop cheering. ''At the top floor lays some stuff and instructions you need for the rest of the 'Chase of the almighty Dirham' challenge!'' Chris grumpily explained.

''Before we run into mortal dangers. What kind of stuff exactly?'' Jo suspiciously asked.

''3 2 1 go!'' Chris announced the start of the challenge with a scowl on his face, ignoring Jo's question as if it was never asked. The contestants ran over to the cables and attached themselves to their safety gear while Chris and Chef walked back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were climbing up along the glass wall of the tower. With a determined Jo leading the squad, followed by panting and sweating Sam, followed by a somewhat nervous Dakota and at the end of the line hung Anne Maria, not even climbing the wall as she did her nails while her teammates were heaving her up.

''I should have taken that PE class about rope climbing Instead of skipping class to play games!'' Sam said between pants.

''That would've been better for your value as a teammate indeed!'' Jo sarcastically agreed, not looking down at Sam to face him.

''So hot!'' Dakota complained as she did her best to put her burnt hands in the grooves between the all-glass windows.

''Are we done complaining down there?'' Jo yelled down to her teammates. ''Because I have a knife here and if you don't stop complaining right now, I'll let you fall!'' Jo threatened.

''I just can't help it! It's so hot! It feels like the sweat is like a waterfall that's making my makeup run!'' Dakota said. She then tugged the pipe of Sam's short. ''Does it look bad Sam?'' She asked the gamer. Who had serious difficulty to hide the fright from suddenly seeing Dakota's face with her makeup having run.

''It looks…Great!'' Sam tried to say as convincing as he could while he gave a thumbs up sign.

''For the last time, it isn't hot! You don't know what hot is!'' Jo conclusively yelled down at her teammates. She then saw a bird coming close to the glass wall suddenly combust in flames. Jo then stopped climbing for a second to scratch the back of her head. ''Or maybe I don't know.'' She mumbled before she continued climbing.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were climbing as well, with B on top, followed by Brick, and Brick being followed by Dawn.

''This isn't so hard!'' Brick said. ''It's not like we have to climb the tower in the dead of night!''

''Be careful with what you say Brick!'' Dawn warned the cadet. ''I sense that something will disturb our pace soon!''

''Don't be ridiculous! We're already at 500 feet or something! What can possibly go wrong?'' Brick asked. And just then they heard the Total Drama Jumbo Jet coming in at them.

''I've warned you Brick! But your ignorance had gained the better of you!'' Dawn calmly and disapprovingly told Brick, who gulped.

''Hang on!'' He yelled as the velocity of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet flying past the tower shook it quite a bit. All of the Travelers lost hold on their cabled and fell down some 50 feet while they screamed until the lock on the cabled interrupted their fall.

''And what have we learned from this Brick?'' Dawn sternly asked the cadet after the tower stopped shaking.

''Don't think too cockily about fate?'' Brick guessed.

''Exactly!'' Dawn said before they continued their climb.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were almost at the top. Until someone from the observation deck threw the backpacks they originally had to wear down at them.

''Death from above!'' Jo yelled down at her team as she banked to one side to dodge the backpack. Dakota and Sam followed suit, but Anne Maria was too busy with herself and did not notice it and the backpack fell on her pouf, But Anne Maria didn't seem to notice other than hearing a metallic noise.

''Are we there yet?'' Anne Maria as she looked around her in confusion before she shrugged and continued to polish her nails.

''If you'd put more input in the climbing and less in the maintenance of your claws, then we could've climbed down already!'' Jo yelled down as the Pilots dodged some more backpacks.

''Hey! These claws can climb up all the way to you and claw your eyes out! Want me to do that?'' Anne Maria threatened.

Jo looked down and saw that Sam and Dakota were startled greatly by the angry Anne Maria. Jo smiled deviously. ''Come and get me, Edward Bladehands!'' [5] Jo yelled. Anne Maria began to climb the glass wall very frantically and rage driven. And afraid that she might hurt them in the process, Sam and Dakota began to climb as fast as they could as well. Jo did the same, although she didn't show any signs of anxiety and was smiling rather content with herself instead.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The feared factor!)

Jo: Fear. Sometimes a reason for people to stop what they're doing, and other times a reason for them to get going!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Finally!'' Jo said when she climbed over the edge of the observation deck's railing. She then noticed B pulling on the cables they used to climb the tower. ''Hey silent Bill, where's your team? They cut their ropes?'' Jo asked half heartedly to B. Who then heaved a semi-conscious Brick with dirt on his head over the railing.

''What has happened to him?'' Sam asked rather tiredly as he climbed onto the deck as well.

''A flower pot fell on his head.'' Dawn answered as she struggled to get over to the railing. ''Right after he said 'We have the worst behind us now'! Idiot.'' Dawn continued as B helped her onto the observation deck.

Brick then turned his head to Jo and smiled. ''Take this flower as a respect of sign, Ma'am!'' Brick said somewhat dazzled to Jo as he took the cactus by some roots off his head and offered it to an confused Jo.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Brick is walking with his head in the clouds. Not so strange when you're more than 2000 feet off the ground!)

Jo: Brick is seriously starting to creep me out! if he acts like this around me when he's his droopy self, imagine how he would be if he was his normal subservient self! I really need to know why he's like this!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Anne Maria got over the railing after Dakota, exhausted from her frantic climb.

''Well, were you going to claw my eyes out?'' Jo said confidently as she readied herself for a fight with Anne Maria.

''Later toots! I'm in no shape to tell you the truth now!'' Anne Maria panted.

''Neither am I!'' Sam said as he showed the sole of his shoe, which had been burnt away almost completely by the sun-heated glass of the tower.

''I love someone's shapes!'' Brick mumbled, still not able to think clear again. A greatly annoyed Jo just gave Brick a stomp on his scalp and he passed out for a moment until he regained conscience again. ''I missed something?'' Brick asked as he rubbed the top of his head while Jo entered the interior of the deck. Annoyed and a little frustrated.

* * *

The rest of the 2 teams entered the interior of the observation deck. Where a note was taped right next to an elevator door. Directly under the note on the floor laid 2 navigation systems.

Sam ripped the note off the wall and began to read. ''Turn the TV on.'' Sam read the instruction aloud. ''That's simple.'' He raised his shoulders and put the wall mouthed TV above them on. Chris Mclean sitting in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet appeared.

''Hey there Kiddo's! Chef and I already wondered if you all fell off! Enjoying the view out there?'' Chris said before he chuckled a bit.

''Can you hear us Mclean?'' Jo shouted rather ticked off. Chris flinched a bit in his seat.

''Loud and clear Jo!'' Chris said as he picked his ear for potential hearing damage. ''Too loud maybe!'' Chris mumbled as he stopped picking his ear. ''In case of you all not noticing the Total Drama Jumbo Jet sweeping past the tower, we've left Dubai. We went to meet some Qatari oil baron and his entourage. He's looking for some good investments to make! Find us somewhere in the desert southwest of the city and present him the most outrageous, amazing money making concepts you can think of!''

''Somewhere in the desert is a rather broad concept.'' Dawn noted.

''You'll get the exact location on the RayRay's soon! But maybe you should do some preparations for a desert trip first, they are all listed on this note, and I advise you to get them in the Dubai mall at the base of the Khalifa!'' [6]

Everyone was startled by a loudly squealing Dakota. ''The Dubai mall! That's one of the largest shopping centers in the world!'' She informed everybody, not that anybody cared as much as she did.

''Indeed Dakota. But I'm afraid there won't be much time for shopping!'' Chris told her.

''Why not?''

''Because we've a challenge to win!'' Jo reminded her.

''That, and because your little shopping time might get…Plagued!'' Chris said as he folded his hands together and sniggered darkly. ''Now take those navigation systems and get going! Chris out!'' Chris said as the live feed stopped and the TV shut itself off.

Sam picked one navigation system up and pressed the button to call the elevator. When the doors opened up and Brick wanted to step in, he was stopped by Jo.

''We still have a race to run!'' Jo reminded the cadet.

Brick remembered what she talked about and grew a competitive grin. ''You're right! As soon as this door closes, I'll fly down these stairs like a launched grenade!'' Brick taunted.

''Hey gamer!'' Jo shouted out to Sam. She then undid her hood and her tank top. ''Take this down with you, it'll only slow me down!'' She said as she threw them into Sam's hands, who seemed a little disgusted by Jo's clothes. Brick on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of Jo's small abs she had on her belly.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Am I allowed to be a little…disturbed?)

Brick: I've never seen a girl with a washboard stomach before…It was so awesome!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

All the contestants (Minus Jo and Brick) stood in the elevator as it descended down the shaft with great speeds. Everybody just stood while the typical boring elevator music played.

''Why can't these elevator rides be fun or interesting for a change?'' Dakota complained.

''Because there are awfully little things that can happen in here that can make sense.'' Dawn explained.

''Listen to what's written on the shopping list,'' Sam said off-topic ''To pick up from Rashid's Survival Store: Sleeping bags. Flashlights. Rations.'' Sam cited. ''And Bedouin robes?'' He yelled rather incredulous.

''What's a Bed u in?'' Anne Maria asked.

''B says that Bedouins are desert nomads.'' Dawn said on B's behalf.

''I don't think I'm going to like this!'' Anne Maria muttered.

* * *

The contestants walked out of the elevator when it had reached the lobby.

Sam sat down on a bench. ''Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for Brick and Jo!'' Sam said before he took a handheld gaming console and began to play. All the other followed suit and sat down beside Sam, minding their own business.

Some minutes later, an elevator door opened up and Brick and Jo came reasonably tired out of the elevator. The others were somewhat surprised to see Brick and Jo like this.

''Weren't you guys racing down…''

''Yeah yeah, we actually got tired after 50 floors!'' Jo interrupted Sam's question as she took her top and her hood from him and put it on. ''It's not like you'd get so far without having a cardiac arrest!'' She said before everybody walked out of the lobby towards the Dubai mall, which was practically a little down the Burj Khalifa's driveway.

When the contestants were outside, they noticed that 2 police officers were taking notes of a expensive looking car where the backpacks the contestants had to dodge had fallen on. Judging by the fact that the purported owner of the car looked very angry, the contestants realized that it was best to blow an innocent whistle and to walk off to the mall.

* * *

The Dubai mall was like every other indoor mall. There were missing a few things though, people and the busyness they had with them. Another strange thing was that almost all shops the contestants could see had their roller barriers down.

''It is oddly quiet for one of the biggest malls in everywhere!'' Dakota suspiciously said as the 2 teams walked calmly along the closed shops. [7]

''I've seen this so much in video games and movies. A bunch of people in an abandoned mall on the run for something.'' Sam said as he scratched his small beard.

''But what IS that something, you game junkie?'' Jo scowled in reply. ''I don't trust this, stick close!''

Miles away, Chef and Chris were watching the contestants on a small TV set that was connected to the security cameras of the shopping centre.

''You're about to find out!'' Chris darkly answered Jo's question. ''Let one run to unsettle them Chef!'' Chris instructed his assistant. Who nodded and pressed a few buttons.

''Look!'' Dawn yelled as she pointed at what appeared to be a human stumbling over an airway above them. The man didn't look exactly healthy as he had a deathly pale skin tone, and moaned like something was stuck in his throat and didn't bother him at all.

''Sir? Could you help us?'' Brick politely asked the man. The man ignored them completely and continued to stumble away.

''Unmannered yokel!'' Anne Maria yelled after the man rather offended.

''Wait a second.'' Sam said as a light began to shine in his head. ''It's almost like that 6Tween episode! Dude of the living dead!''

''Man, that show was the bomb!'' Anne Maria mildly cheered.

''What happened in that episode?'' Jo asked him, ignoring Anne Maria.

''They were stuck in the mall when a zombie pandemic broke out.'' Sam recalled as almost everyone's faces turned pale and grew different terrified expressions.

''And how did that episode end?'' Jo asked, already expecting the answer she thought of.

''It turned out to be a dream.'' Sam replied, Jo stomped Brick's arm right afterwards.

''Where was that for?'' Brick asked as he rubbed his sore spot.

''It hurt. So no one is dreaming!'' Jo confirmed. ''How did it end before it turned out to be a dream?''

Sam's face went sour when he recalled what happened before that. ''They were almost but surely killed by zombies!'' Everybody became wide eyed of shock and worry and ran off.

''They've found out! Release them all!'' Chris ordered Chef, who pressed a big red button.

The contestants stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a very loud noise that was similar to a door getting automatically locked in the distance. It was followed by an ear-piercing almost non-human screech coming from the plaza around the corner they stood next to.

''Oh my gosh! What was that?'' Anne Maria panicked after the contestants had removed their hands from their ears.

''Someone has to check!'' Dakota suggested. And in an almost automatic response, everybody turned their heads to Brick.

Brick honorably saluted but gulped in anxiety right after. He walked around the corner, and then he yelped fearfully.

''What is it?'' Jo asked hastily as the others came by too, and widened their eyes when they saw what it was.

''That!'' Brick whimpered as he pointed at a gigantic horde of similarly deathly-pale people lingering around the plaza. Now the contestants also noted that they had horribly deformed teeth and bloodshot eyes.

Almost everyone gasped. ''Holy crap! I didn't knew those zombie games were based on real life!'' Sam yelped.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's almost Dawn AND the dead!)

Sam: That was so cool and so scary at the same time! 'Cheers a bit' Finally, I can prove that playing video games is NOT a waste of my life!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Chris and Chef couldn't hold their laughter back anymore after seeing the contestants' response to the zombies. ''If they're almost soiling themselves for robot zombies, imagine how they'd react to real ones!'' Chris roared between laughter.

''I told you that buying those robot zombies from that same company the Chefbot came from was a good idea!'' Chef boasted, although also between laughs.

''It was my dearest colleague!'' Chris honestly admitted as they shook hands while they continued to laugh. ''It was!''

Then they heard a jet landing beside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that laid beside a quaintly oasis. 1 bodyguard dressed in all black came out to be followed by the bearded oil baron dressed in a black sheik costume. The sheik was escorted by a Arabic teenager dressed in a dark blue high school jacket with gold accents, stonewashed jeans and expensive looking shoes, a large contrast to the other more conservatively dressed entourage.

''Ah, there's our meet!'' Chris said full of anticipation. ''Chef, turn the zombies up a notch, even though they can't, I want to see the contestants bleed from zombie attacks!'' Chris ordered Chef again. Who switched a button from the lowest point to the 3rd highest point.

* * *

''…So, as long as we stay together and quiet, no harm or zombie will come to us!'' Sam explained to the others.

''Easy now!'' Jo half whispered as everybody walked very carefully around the group of zombies. Dakota didn't notice that her mirror hung out of the pocket of her pants and fell onto the stone floor with a loud cling noise, this placed the attention of the zombie robots on the teenagers.

Dakota placed her hand on her mouth out of shock. ''Oops.'' She guiltily said. Despite the fact that the zombies became more aggressive thanks to Chef Hatchet, the contestants weren't aware of this and pinned the blame on Dakota as they gave her filthy to disapproving stares.

''Nice going blondie! Now I'm going to get eaten, and that's not the way I want to be called delicious!'' Anne Maria scolded her as the zombies came closer by.

Brick hastily looked around to decide on what to do now, then he spotted a sports retailer called 'The Penalty Box' with something in Arabic written underneath it. It was among the only stores that didn't had its roller shutter down, and the only one that seemed to be a good refuge.

''Retreat into the sport store!'' Brick shouted, and they ran away from the zombies into the store. Jo and B blocked the door by putting a clothes rack in front of it, barricading it just in time for the incoming zombies. One zombie managed to get his head and arm through the barricade. While everyone gasped, Sam responded by grabbing a cricket bat from a shelf and batted the zombie's head off, leaving the neck to spew oil.

''That was too close for my comfort!'' Dakota whimpered as she shivered notably.

''Are zombies supposed to bleed oil?'' Dawn said as she had to hold her stomach contents back slightly while she observed the decapitated robot from a distance.

''It are robots!'' Jo exclaimed as she came closer by. ''Why haven't we realized that this was one of Chris's things before?'' Jo angrily scolded herself.

''Log of Brick Macarthur, despite the unsettling position, we found out that the zombies aren't real. This should grant us a tactical advantage.'' Brick cited as he wrote down what he said on a note block.

Jo (Who came out of the store's backroom) rolled her eyes. ''Brick is right, we're pinned down here! There's no exit in the back!'' Jo explained. ''But…'' She began to peak everyone's interest. ''I found this!'' She laid a map of the Dubai mall on the counter beside the cash register, allowing everyone to take a look at it.

Brick examined the map until he placed his finger on a certain store. ''This here is Rashid's Survival Store…'' everyone nodded and Brick placed his finger on another place. ''And we are here!'' Everyone nodded again. ''All that we know, is that the galleries are infested with them!'' Everyone nodded once more. Brick now made a route by moving his finger over the map. ''But what if we go through this shortcut here?'' Brick said as he parked his finger on an area, they didn't know what the area was functioning for as almost all of the descriptions were in Arabic.

''This is one of those rare moments where I'm happy that you're such a tactical philosopher Brick!'' Jo honestly complimented Brick, which made the cadet take on a rather proud pose. ''But there's one little thing you forgot.'' Jo added unexpectedly, which dropped Brick's proud stance.

''And that is?''

''We're still surrounded by robot zombies with no way out!'' Jo scolded. But she calmed down quickly and took a pair of boxing gloves from one of the racks, put them on and bumped the gloves against each other a few times. ''But I got that covered already!'' She then turned to the others. ''Get armed with anything useful!'' Jo instructed the others. tapped Jo's shoulder and gestured her to give the boxing gloves, to which she reached her arms out to B to pull them off her hands. B then continued to scurry through the store.

''Guys, wait!'' Sam exclaimed after he had watched how his fellow contestants were collecting anything they could hit a zombie with. ''We should try to distract them instead of risking our bodies!'' Sam stated.

''He has a point! We should avoid risking this!'' Anne Maria agreed as she showed of her body.

''My zombie-survival game experience tell me that they might be attracted to noise, as they noticed us the very moment Dakota dropped her mirror.'' Sam explained.

''What noise?'' Jo replied as she spotted some ice skates on another shelf. ''What idiot sells ice skates in the desert?'' B then came by, took the ice skates off the shelve and ran into the backroom.

''That alarm might do.'' Dawn suggested as she pointed to a fire alarm on the opposite end of the aisle. The fire alarm was one of the kind where you had to break a thin glass to activate it.

''I don't know, we'd have to beat ourselves through the mob to get there, and wouldn't it be a bit unnecessary by then?'' Anne Maria mused in a rare moment, holding a leg of a mannequin with nails smashed through the opposite end from where she held it as her weapon.

''This might work!'' Brick said as he held a compound bow and a quiver of arrows in his hands. Brick made an opening in the barricade, took aim with his bow and shot, hitting the doorpost in the process. The others weren't impressed by this at all.

* * *

(Confessional cam. So far any Rambo references.)

Brick: Yeah, I'm more of a close quarter gun person anyway!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Jo casually grasped the bow out of Brick's grasp. ''We need someone with a good focus and a steady aim if we want to shoot that fire alarm.'' Jo pondered. ''Someone like Dawn!'' Jo concluded as she turned to a mildly surprised Dawn and offered her the bow.

''Why me?'' Dawn stuttered incredulous.

''You remember how you nailed a tomato into Lightning's head back in Spain?'' Jo reminded her as she was now getting pushy in handing the bow to Dawn. ''You have a steadier aim than William Tell!''

''But I don't feel comfortable at all with things they use to hunt animals with!'' She objected as she hesistantly took the bow and an arrow from the quiver.

''Luckily you don't have to shoot animals with it, but just a fire alarm!'' Jo told her, sounding mildly annoyed.

''It's not a bow for hunting, it's one to get us out of here, remember what Scott told you, glorify it!'' Brick reminded her.

Dawn sighed. ''Alright.'' Dawn said as she took a meditation pose for a split second and took aim. Dawn let go of the bow and the arrow shot straight toward the fire alarm, flying past the zombies and impacting in the middle of the thin glass, breaking it and sounding the alarm. The zombies noticed the sound and went to the fire alarm. Dawn was amazed by her own doing.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Kind of ironic isn't it? Dawn's a nature lover and she has the steadiest aim of all.)

Dawn: I hope that this isn't a foreboding of what's becoming of me! I'm one with nature, I'm not supposed to be good with bow and arrow!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Just in time, B came back from the store's backroom wearing the boxing gloves with the blades of the ice skates sticking out.

''Gruesomely nice weapon!'' Jo complimented B while they all ran away from the distracted zombies. Jo herself held a plain aluminum baseball bat.

''We have to go through that door!'' Brick stated as he pointed at a wooden door with an Arabic sign hanging above it. But much to their horror, the door was locked.

''Just our luck!'' Sam said as he tried open the door.

''And it's getting worse!'' Dakota whimpered as the zombies came back to them.

''Luckily we have weapons!'' Jo said before she decapitated a zombie by batting its head off.

''What now?'' Dawn said as she shot an arrow into a zombie's torso.

B sliced a zombie in multiple pieces as he tried to think of a escape from their current situation, until he heard Anne Maria squeal.

A zombie lunged toward Anne Maria, catching her off guard and making her drop her mannequin leg as the zombie tried to bite her. ''You dare touching me?'' Anne Maria said as she tried to hold the zombie back. She was saved by B, who shredded the zombie to pieces. ''Thanks, I'd look a whole lot less pretty without you!'' She thanked B as she checked her nails and scowled. ''Look what this zombie did! My nails are all broken!'' Anne Maria complained as she began to file her nails furiously in the heat of the battle.

B got an idea from Anne Maria's complaint and ran over to the door, which B began to tear apart using his knife gloves.

''B is making us an entrance! Keep the zombies away from him!'' Brick instructed his fellow contestants as he shoved one away with his fire axe.

When B had made a reasonably entrance into the door, he gestured to come along, and when they went through the door, they'd found themselves on an ice rink.

''This mall truly has everything!'' Jo exclaimed. And just then, the zombies broke through the door.

''Whenever you'd like it or not!'' Sam added before they carefully ran over the ice rink to the other side. The zombies followed them over the ice rink but were unable to stand on the ice without falling, and they seemed to be unable to get back on their feet.

''Lucky they aren't that dexterous!'' Jo noted before they opened a door that led them back to a plaza devoid of zombies that had the shop they were looking for.

Everyone ran into the store and Jo closed the door. ''No time to lose, grab all the things we need as fast we can. Tubby, what's on the list?'' Jo hastily instructed.

''Flashlights.'' Sam cited.

''Got them!'' Dakota said as she accidentally activated one to shine in her eyes. Making her drop the ones she held as she had to rub her eyes. Dawn quickly came by and took a few as well.

''Rations.''

''Tasty rations over here!'' Brick joyously said as he and Jo took what they needed.

''Sleeping bags.''

B raised a hand and took the appropriate amount of sleeping bags for his team. Anne Maria couldn't decide which one she'd take.

''Don't decide which color looks best with your eyes or nails or whatever, just go!'' Jo hastily scolded Anne Maria as Jo took 4 sleeping bags out of the box they laid in and stuffed them in a big shopper.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's not stealing, it's legally pillaging!)

Anne Maria: Can Jo read minds or somethin'? Because that was exactly what I was thinking!

(Static)

Dakota: That was the first time I couldn't wait to get out of a mall! It felt so…Conflict-y!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Do we have everything?'' Brick asked as everyone was carrying something for their respective team.

''Wait, B sees something on the counter!'' Dawn told her team, and indeed, there laid a small box with 2 keys in it and a note reading 'The camels are waiting outside.'.

''Camels? Aren't that those long eared ugly horses?'' Anne Maria wondered.

''Those are donkeys.'' Dawn corrected her while the contestants wanted to go outside until B stopped them and reminded them of the fact that it was crawling with zombies again.

''Where do they constantly come from?'' Sam asked in a annoyed and amazed fashion.

''Nice, we're in a mall packed to the brim with zombies. We're heavily packed so we can't run for squat. And once we get out of here, we have to ride into the desert to an unknown spot on bumpy camels. What a nice sight to look out to!'' Jo complained. And just then, their RayRay's received a location and a route. An oasis 100 miles southwest of Dubai. Jo's scowl faded slightly. ''That's one problem less.''

''And I have a plan on how to tackle that other problem!'' Brick confidently said. ''Do you see that sports car over there?'' Brick pointed to a luxurious sports car that stood on a pedestal in the middle of the plaza and judging by the banner that hung over it, seemed to be a contest prize of some sort.

''What do ya' want to do? Drive us out of here?'' Anne Maria suggested. ''I don't think we all fit in there hon. And I like to sit in a car without havin' to share my seat.'' She continued after a short subtle laugh.

''No. That thing must have an alarm! And if we set it off, the zombies crowd will be distracted, and when we set off the alarm of this store, then the zombies must get greatly confused, and by the time they remember us again, we'll be out in desert already!''

''Nice one Brick! this plan makes up for your shoddy planning back in that sports store!'' Jo complimented. ''Dawn, shoot that car will you?''

Dawn reached for the quiver strapped to her thigh, but found out that she didn't have any arrows anymore.

''Of course.'' Jo muttered.

''Change of plans. I'm going in!'' Brick suggested out of the blue as he opened the store door and ran straight for the car through the zombie mob. He smashed the windshield of the car and the alarm went off, Brick then ran the same route back to the others.

''You make it look easy.'' Dakota noted.

Jo then used her baseball bat to shatter the windows of the store and the alarm sounded. The contestants ran away as fast as they could while the few zombies that tried to chase the contestants collected around the 2 sources of noise.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Do something creative with your time.)

Jo: Hey, how are you doing? How am I doing? I don't know, I just spent half a day locked up in a mall dodging robot zombies. How the f(Censor)ck was your day?!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The contestants walked out of the mall through the same entrance as they went through before. 6 camels in 2 pairs wrapped in chains stood right in front of them.

''Oh my!'' Dawn worriedly exclaimed and unlocked the chains while B threw them away.

''I'll never the same way look at shopping centers again!'' Sam exhaustedly said.

''Luckily there are no malls in the desert!'' Jo reminded him as she unlocked the chains of the other pair of camels and tossed the chains away. She then turned to the Troubled Travelers. ''Travelers, I enjoyed working with you!'' She half-heartedly told them.

''That feeling is mutual Jo!'' Brick honestly replied, saluting.

''But to everything must come an end,'' Jo continued as she hopped onto the camel. ''And so must our time as one team! Good day Travelers, don't make Brick wet himself, water is valuable in the desert!'' Jo taunted before she calmly whipped the camel she sat on with the bridles and the Problematic Pilots went to where the navigation system wanted them to.

Brick sighed and disappointedly looked after Jo and her team as they disappeared around the corner, climbing on the camel directly afterwards.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were now traveling through the desert on their camels. They had found themselves behind the Troubled Travelers somehow and the camels didn't help to catch up with them as the camels walked on a rather leisurely pace, to Jo's annoyance.

''So explain to me one more time why we had to follow the road and stop for every streetlight that we had against us, costing us very much time.'' Jo annoyingly requested Sam.

''We would've lost more time if the police stopped us for reckless driving!'' Sam objected.

''We're riding camels! We're not even classified as vehicles!'' Jo angrily retorted.

''Horses count as vehicles on the road Jo!'' Sam stated.

''Where'd you get that from?''

''My written driver's test!'' Sam replied.

''And did you pass that test?'' Jo suspiciously asked.

Sam paused a moment. ''No.''

* * *

(Confessional cam. The most nerve wrecking of all tests!)

Sam: Never play Road Rage before a driver's test folks! It does stuff to your head! I played it before mine and I accidentally answered right by a question about driving through red!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Jo remained silent and rolled her eyes.

''Hey, is that a hair dryer I'm hearing?'' Anne Maria asked from the last camel after the desert winds became stronger.

''Hey, the navigation system is acting weird!'' Dakota told the others as the screen of the navigation system was faltering.

''Nice, just what we need. A sandstorm!'' Jo muttered.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were on a hillside a small distance ahead of the Problematic Pilots, not yet having fully noticed the stronger winds.

''I see that sadness has overtaken you Brick, and I don't need to look in your aura to pull that conclusion.'' Dawn said as she rid the camel in front of the caravan, referring to a still moping Brick on the camel behind her.

Brick nodded in reply. ''I just don't know how to tell Jo how I feel about her without having to risk getting laughed at or to be humiliated by her!'' Brick explained as the camels began to trial the Problematic Pilots.

''We both know how Jo is, she's always trying to stand above people she sees as threats so she can keep her feel of dominance, or victory, whatever applies at the situation. It would have been easier if she saw you somewhat as a friend like me.'' Dawn explained to Brick. ''It must come from her upbringing by her dominant mother.'' She pondered for herself.

Brick thought about Dawn's statement. ''You and Jo get along pretty well, right?''

''Certainly. And you want me to hint to Jo that you have a crush on her.'' Dawn calmly predicted.

Brick stared incredulous at Dawn for correctly guessing what Brick was aiming at. ''How'd you that?'' Dawn replied by shooting an knowing glare back at Brick. ''Oh yes, I remember.'' He muttered.

''My mom's even better in that. She once bought a burglar alarm because she predicted that someone would try to break in.'' Dawn told her teammates.

''And?''

''She installed it right under the window the burglar tried would use to get in, without any sign of doubt or hesitation.''

Brick and B seemed to be impressed. And Dawn couldn't help but feel a little proud about her and her mother's shared ability. She then suddenly leaned her head closer to the camel when it grunted loudly while looking around quite stressed.

''Oh no!'' Dawn worriedly exclaimed.

''What's the matter? What did he tell?'' Brick replied to Dawn's exclamation.

''She feels that a sandstorm is coming!''

''How can he…she be so sure of that?'' Brick asked again, but the navigation system B was holding began to make loud static noises before Dawn could give an answer.

B showed the device to Brick. ''Something's interrupting the signal!'' Brick concluded. ''But what?''

''You're right B!'' Dawn yelled back to the males to get above the howling of the wind.

''What is he right about?'' Brick yelled back.

''The signal is disrupted by the incoming sandstorm!'' Dawn explained. ''What do we do now?''

''Put on our robes and wait until the storm quiets down! It doesn't make sense to continue walking without knowing where we go to!'' Brick suggested as the storm began to build up. ''In the meantime we can try to think of some ideas for that oil baron!'' They then grabbed their robes from the camel, put them on and sat down beside the camels.

* * *

''What do we do now Jo?'' Sam yelled as they were moving right through the storm with great difficulty.

''How about stopping and waiting for the storm to die down?'''' Dakota suggested.

''No! This is the perfect chance to walk out on the Travelers!'' Jo snapped back.

''But the RayRay's not working! How do we know where we go to?'' Sam asked as he shook the navigation system around in the hope that it might work again.

''My sense of direction is flawless! I'll guide us through!''

''How? It's not like we can see anything to tell us where to go.'' Dakota said.

''Just keep walking in one direction, easy enough!'' Jo answered without worries as the caravan kept on walking through the sandstorm.

* * *

Some hours later, the storm was quieting down, the sun was almost gone and the problematic Pilots and their camels found themselves on an seemingly abandoned road beside the ocean.

''So many water you can't drink. It's like having a jar full of candy you can't eat! It's there, but you can't take it!'' Dakota philosophized as she looked over to the ocean from her camel.

The navigation in Sam's hands activated again, but when Sam took a look at the screen, his smile faded. ''Jo, you might want to take a look at this.'' Sam suggested with mild anger as he handed the device to Jo.

She saw on the screen that they had traveled in north-west direction to the coast instead of the supposed south-west direction into the desert. Jo looked horrified and disappointed at her own wrongdoing. ''That storm has brought us slightly off-route!'' Jo announced, trying to make her announcement sound less troubled than it actually was.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If I recalled it right, one of the classic competitors had a bad sense of direction too right? One tip on who it is: Jo wouldn't get along with her.)

Jo: So what that I have a pretty bad sense of direction? No one can be good in everything! 'Lists all the examples on her fingers' That ball of dough outright sucks at athleticism, Dakota isn't always willing to take something for the team and the walking chemical plant known as Anne Maria pretty much has both of the former bad traits plus that she has the motivation of a wet newspaper! 'Huffs slightly' But whose elimination will give me the best position in the game?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''So you're saying that he have travelled for nothing through a giant sand scrub? Look at my clothes!'' Anne Maria complained as she slightly tugged her ragged top.

''You mean those little rags that almost couldn't be called clothing before the sandstorm?'' Jo smugly replied, much to the anger of a fuming Anne Maria who was about to get off of her camel to get up in Jo's face. ''Safe your energy hairball, who knows how little rest we get tonight!'' Jo told her as she got off her camel with her sleeping bag.

''You meaning that we are sleeping here? Out in the open? Without a personal bathroom? But why?'' Dakota asked rather panicked.

''It can get pretty cold here at night, and we can better be laying snugly in our sleeping bags than being out in the cold!'' Jo answered as she laid her sleeping bag down on the ground.

''Sweetie, we're in a desert. I mean, I don't know much about the desert, but I know that It's cold out here when it's like 77 degrees!'' Anne Maria told Jo.

Jo shot a knowing yet mean smile back at Anne Maria. ''Be ready to learn something new then!''

* * *

Later than night, almost all the Problematic Pilots and the camels were peacefully asleep despite the cold. Dakota however, had a hard time falling asleep thanks to the cold. Dakota then got an idea when she looked over to Sam, who was sleeping peacefully. She got out of her own sleeping bag and crawled into Sam's.

''Sam, you're the best pillow ever!'' Dakota whispered to him as she kissed his cheek. Sam reacted by smiling pleasantly in his sleep.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Bring in the dirty jokes!)

Sam: I've slept with Dakota! 'Chuckles a bit randy' That needs some context to be understood right! But I still did it! 'Chuckles some more'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dakota then found something sharp under their sleeping bag interrupting her sleep. She put her hand into the sand to dig for the object in question and was surprised to find 2 almost equal looking halves of a golden scarab.

''What are these?'' Dakota wondered as she looked at the 2 halves she held in her 2 hands before it came up in her that it seemed to be possible to connect the 2 halves. When she had connected them, the now connected pieces seemed to come to life, give off a bright light and flew off a short distance while making a loud buzzing noise.

''Go away filthy bugs!'' Anne Maria roared as she sprayed her spray can around to ward off the bugs before she realized that there weren't any.

''What's that and where's it going?'' Jo exclaimed as the bug descended down and buried itself into the sand.

''I don't know! I thought it were earrings!'' Dakota responded while the bug disappeared completely from view.

''And now?'' Jo wonder after which it remained silent while the contestants looked at the spot the bug buried itself into the ground in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Then the ground suddenly started to rumble violently, which scared the camels who ran away into the desert.

''This better be worth it, or else our chances of dying here rise through the roof!'' Jo said as she watched the camels disappear. A pile of sand was pushed out of the ground and the Pilots were surprised to see the pile of sand forming in what appeared to be Chef Hatchet's face. [8]

''Who disturbs my eternal slumber?'' The Head's voice boomed through the landscape.

''Chef, props for the décor! you really outdid yourself this time!'' Jo half heartedly complimented the head as she clapped her hands a few times.

''Silence! I'm not the Chef Hatchet you're speaking off!'' The head replied in an equally loud voice as before. ''I am the cave of realization!''

''He knows how to stick to his role.'' Dakota whispered to Jo.

''Play along, this could work out good for us!'' Jo whispered back before she stepped forward. ''Alright then…'' Jo began as she scratched her scalp as she briefly thought of what she had to call the talking head. ''…Mr. cave. Tell me more.'' Jo requested.

''Deep inside of me is the answer to your problems!''

''And what problem are we havin' exactly?'' Anne Maria suspiciously asked the head. ''Beside the obvious fashion crimes of course.'' She added as she eyed her teammates, who all shot a annoyed glares back at her.

''Can you think about something else than fashion for a moment?'' Sam complainingly asked back.

''Replace fashion with games, gameboy!'' Anne Maria snapped back indignant with her fists drawn.

''You were tasked to think of an idea to gather riches!'' The cave answered correctly, completely ignoring the quarreling Pilots.

Sam heard the cave's answer and stopped his attempt to stare Anne Maria down. ''Oh no! we've totally forgotten about that!'' Sam exclaimed as he slapped his forehead out of stupidity.

''Indeed. But before you can reach the scroll containing the solution, you have to prove that you're able to resist the corruption wealth causes.''

''Can you give us a clue on how?'' Jo requested.

''Promise me that you won't touch anything, but the scroll!'' The head demanded.

''I promise!'' Jo said as she held her hand on her heart and her other hand risen.

''Hm.'' The cave deeply breathed. ''You are granted entry.'' The cave said before he opened its mouth, revealing a long stair case to be behind its teeth. The contestants looked in awe at this.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Walking into the hole of the lion. Allow me to correct myself, the throat of the sandy chef.)

Jo: This show would've been a lot more pleasurable if Chris spent more money on our well being instead on the decoration! But I guess that just Chris in spades, all about appearances while he'd let us to rot!

(Static)

Sam: I seriously had to contain myself not to punch the huge uvula! Once you've seen someone doing it in the movies, you'd wish to try it yourself! But we made a promise with the big talking cave, and my gamer loyalty demands me to hang on to that promise!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots walked into a really big room filled with all kinds of riches. From piles of money to golden ornaments to expensive looking art. Naturally, the Problematic Pilots were in awe of all the wealth.

''All this makes the 1 million dollar prize seem like change you'd put in a church donation box!'' Jo amazedly stated.

Anne Maria was about to take a golden bowl, but was pulled back by Sam at the last moment. ''Would you mind?'' Anne Maria angrily asked as Sam still held onto her.

''Haven't you paid attention? We promised not to touch anything!'' Sam reminded her before he let go of her.

''Or else what?''

''Or else we'll lose and hold you responsible for it!'' Jo yelled from a distance as she continued their trek to what they were looking for.

After having walked through several rooms similarly filled to the brim with riches, the Pilots came in the final room. This one was very different from the others as this room was higher than it was long and looked much more cave-like in contrast to the ballroom-like appearances of the others. In the middle of the room was a body with slightly fluorescent water where a huge pile of rocks laid in. It seemed as if stairs were chiseled out of the pile and a strange beam of light shone down onto the top of the pile.

''Up there must be our scroll. I'm getting it.'' Jo said and she stepped forward to the first stepping stone.

''Fine by me.'' Anne Maria shrugged, to which Jo calmly stopped in her tracks and turned to Anne Maria.

''Don't do anything stupid, any of you. Just try to be yourself, or not. Just stay here and wait!'' Jo warned them as she pointed her finger at any of them. Anne Maria scoffed while Dakota and Sam just nodded.

Jo then hopped over the stepping stones to the stairs. She carefully ascended the stairs in case of any traps laying around until she reached the top. There, she saw a pedestal with an ancient looking scroll laying on it. she slowly approached the pedestal and mentally readied herself to quickly pick the scroll off the pedestal. She swiped the scroll off and quickly duck in case of any trap being set off, but she stood up right again when she realized there weren't any traps at all. She then opened the scroll to read it, and the longer she read it, the bigger her smile and the wider her eyes became.

''A hotel in a dome with sprinklers to simulate rainfall? That's genius!'' Jo exclaimed amazed.

The other Pilots were still awaiting Jo's return. Sam was flinging rocks across the water. Dakota was checking herself and Anne Maria was doing her nails yet again. Anne Maria was then distracted by a huge shiny ruby in the hands of a small devious looking statue. She was attracted to the preciousness of it and slowly walked over to it. She then suddenly stopped when she realized that the cave forbid them to touch anything but the scroll. But Anne Maria raised her shoulders.

''Promises schmomises! We have the scroll anyway! We owe Chef nothing!'' She told herself before she stormed towards the ruby.

Sam then turned his head to witness Anne Maria sprinting towards the jewel. Sam directly jumped towards her in slow motion to stop her but the moment Sam got a hold on her, she'd touched the ruby. The cave started to rumble and Anne Maria put the ruby back on its place while smiling sheepishly while Sam and Dakota stared very angrily at her.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The grabbing hands grab all they can!)

Sam: Being on a team with Anne Maria is like playing co-op with your younger sibling. She constantly gets both of you into trouble and when you've saved her, she hasn't learned a thing and gets the both of you in trouble again!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''You've broken your promise!'' The voice of the cave loudly and very angrily wheezed through the cave. It seemed as if this booming voice made the cave on the verge of collapsing.

''What've you done?!'' Jo angrily yelled as she flew over the stepping stones as the water began to become boiling hot.

''Al'ight I touched the bling!'' Anne Maria angrily admitted.

''If we die, then I'm never speaking to you again!'' Jo assured her before a huge rock slab fell onto the ground right beside her, startling them all greatly. ''But I don't want to hurry it, let's go!'' Jo said before they all sprinted off to the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Troubled Travelers just awoke from their night rest at sunrise.

''Good morning guys.'' Dawn yawned.

''Morning.'' Brick replied as he chomped down on a clump of dried food. B waved at Dawn to greet her. ''Want some breakfast? It's better than the food Chef usually makes, not that I have a problem with that.'' Brick said with a mouthful as he handed her a clump of food.

''No thanks, it still contains meat.'' Dawn excused as she calmly pushed Brick's hand away. She then spotted a tuff of desert grass and yanked it out of the ground to eat it.

''Alright team, have we thought of an money making idea?'' Brick began the conversation as the Travelers were eating their breakfast sitting in a circle. B and Dawn looking at Brick incredulous as if they suddenly remembered again that they had to think of that too, and turned their heads away as an answer, Brick however, didn't seem to mind. ''I thought so already.'' Brick said casually. ''But luckily,'' Brick continued slightly more enthusiastic. ''I've gotten an nice one!'' Brick then began to draw the continents into the sand with a stick. ''It's a group of artificial islands shaped like the world, with vacation homes on them! Does that sound like a good idea or what? Now you can say that you have a vacation home on Antarctica, and you wouldn't be lying! How's that sounding? Not too shabby for a cadet huh?'' Brick proudly said as he stopped drawing and rested his hands on his hips in awaiting of the reaction of his teammates.

Dawn seemed to find it a fairly good suggestion but B nodded negatively. ''B says that something like that already exists in Dubai.'' Dawn explained to Brick. [9]

''What.'' Brick replied, on the brink of frustration. He squeezed his fists in anger but became calm again right after. ''Another idea. How about a desert rally? I bet that hasn't been thought of yet!'' Brick alternatively suggested.

Dawn and B eyed each other before they simultaneously turned back to Brick. ''They did, the Dakar rally is a race through the North African desert.'' Dawn explained to Brick. [10]

''Curse my cadet experience for not having any good ideas!'' Brick cursed before he slapped his mouth.

''No frets Brick, we aren't close to the meeting point yet. I foresee lots of time to think of something!'' Dawn said rather upbeat as she climbed atop of her camel.

''I wonder if the Problematic Pilots have had a good night rest as well.'' Brick wondered as he got on his camel.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were climbing the stairs out of the cave while they were dodging fireballs and rock debris. They barely managed to get out of the cave before it collapsed and disappeared in the sands of the desert.

''Alright, despite that it was fake, it looked really real!'' Jo said as she dusted herself off. ''But risking a fake death was totally worth it!'' Jo exclaimed as she took the scroll from the back of her hood.

''What does it read?'' Sam asked as he sat in the sand, exhausted from the sprint. Jo handed Sam the scroll and Sam read it for himself while the others watched along over his shoulder.

''Why didn't we think of this?'' Jo rhetorically (And almost accusingly) asked her teammates. ''But as long as we are stuck here, we won't be able to make any profit of this.''

''Don't be so down! We're just going to do what I used to do when I was kicked off fo' the first time, hitch a hike!'' Anne Maria said before they walked back to the highway.

A little while later, the Problematic Pilots sat along the roadside waiting for a vehicle to pass by while Anne Maria stood right next to the road doing a hitchhike gesture.

''A car isn't going to pass by any faster if you keep on making that gesture you know.'' Jo told Anne Maria with mild annoyance, referring to the gesture Anne Maria makes to hitch a hike.

''Excuse me for trying to get us out of this wasteland!'' Anne Maria snapped back as she turned around to face Jo, dropping her gesture. And just as she did, a truck speeded past her back. Anne Maria groaned in annoyance. ''See? We could've been on our way already in the back of that truck!''

''If even a moped would come by it wouldn't pick up 4 teens that are in the middle of the desert without any logical explanation.'' Jo calmly but still mildly annoyed replied.

''Maybe we should offer them something.'' Dakota suggested.

''What'd you want to give them? Our eternal gratitude?'' Jo mockingly asked in reply ''Beside the clothes we wear, Anne Maria's hair care products and Sam's games we have nothing to offer.''

''Pearls!'' Dakota carelessly suggested.

''Where do you see a jewelry around here?'' Anne Maria asked Dakota laughably.

''Daddy once told me that the ocean of the Emirates is filled with pearls. We only have to dive one up and the first ride that picks us up can bring us to the finish!'' Dakota explained with growing enthusiasm.

''And who's going to dive one of those up?'' Jo asked suspiciously.

''Me!'' Dakota replied simply before she quickly undid herself of her clothes, revealing that she wore her bikini underneath. She took a pose when Sam wolf-whistled at her. Before she walked over to the sea and dove underwater.

A small time later, Dakota hadn't come up yet and Sam began to pace back and forth in worry while Anne Maria stood beside the road to look for incoming traffic while Jo just awaited Dakota's return.

''How long is she under now?'' Sam worriedly asked Jo.

The Jockette just looked at her stopwatch and shrugged rather carelessly. ''15 seconds at best.''

''Oh man! Imagine her drowning now!'' Sam worried as he placed his hands on his scalp.

''Another opponent gone! I can live with that!'' Jo gladly shrugged. Sam then furiously got close to her face, growling. ''Easy there beanbag, I was just joking!'' Jo defended herself. And just then, Dakota came back ashore.

''Dakota! I was so worried!'' Sam cried out as he bear-hugged Dakota.

''Don't be silly, I was only gone for 20 seconds or so! You didn't need to worry!''

''Believe it or not, but he actually did!'' Jo added somewhat needlessly. ''But do you have anything?'' Jo asked back-to-business.

Dakota took one big pearl out of her bottom, and as if on cue, a truck stopped next to Anne Maria.

''Alright doll, get dressed quickly, you know how they are here about decency!'' Jo ordered Dakota, who quickly dressed herself as Jo walked over to the driver and pointed the destination out on the RayRay. ''You go here for us, understand?'' Jo tried to communicate with the man, who seemed reluctant. ''Not even when we give you this?'' Jo added and showed the driver the pearl. The driver backed away a bit from astonishment and nodded positively. Jo smiled and handed the driver the navigation system while the Pilots climbed into the back.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The Pilots didn't cast their pearls before swine! Far from actually!)

Jo: Dakota is a hidden tiger in this game. She's pretty athletic and knows how to put down ideas! Now I don't know if those ideas of hers are just coincidence or actual brain power, but I must put an end to it as soon as possible! And if I play it smart then I'll be able to get myself a new pawn!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Chris Chef the Qatari oil baron and the Arabian teenager were still waiting for the contestants to arrive. Not that they had to complain about the wait, as they sat under a white screen to remain cool, were next to an oasis and had nice food and music prepared and played for them by the staff of the oil baron.

The oil baron gestured the teenager something and the teen bowed his head slightly towards the oil baron. he told the teenager something in Arabic, the latter nodded and bended his head back.

''My father wants to know when your people arrive. As we've been waiting for more than 20 hours now.'' The teenager translated for Chris.

Chris stopped chomping on the watermelon he held. ''Aziz, first of all, thank you for the food and the ambiance, it's great! It's how people like us are supposed to live!''

''Yes I know. This is a great lifestyle!'' Aziz gleefully admitted. He then took a glass and heaved it.'' ''On our lifestyles!'' He toasted.

''On our lifestyles!'' Chris and Chef repeated in semi-unison as they all clanked their glasses and drank their contents.

''But back to us.'' Chris said after he put down his glass. ''Could you apologize to Mr. Al Zogby for the huge delay? I don't know what's taking them either!'' Chris excused. And Aziz translated Chris's excuse into Arabic for his father. ''So, you play for translator often for your father?'' Chris asked with mild curiosity.

''Since I convinced dad to do business with the west yes.'' Aziz answered before taking a sip of his drink. ''And as long as he hasn't managed the English language, he relies on me to translate everything.''

''But aren't you supposed to be at school?'' Chef asked with mild confusion.

Aziz let out a brief laugh. ''Mr. Hatchet, that's where private teachers are for! You wouldn't expect me to go to a private school or even a public school? Too tiring! Only the walk to the limousine already feels like a full time job!'' Aziz told them as he lent back in his pillow and picked up his glass, which turned out to be empty. Aziz could have filled his glass in their private jet, but Aziz whistled for an servant instead. When the servant stood beside him, Aziz handed him a money bill and told the servant something. He picked up his glass and went into the jet, most likely to fill it again. His father frowned at Aziz in the meantime.

''And that Mr. Mclean, is living on its finest!'' Aziz declared, to which Chris smiled contently.

''Gee, I wish my interns were as loyal!'' Chris yearned.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers were almost at the finish, riding their camels.

''I see I see what you don't see, and it is…greenish brown!'' Brick told Dawn in the similarly named game.

''that dry plant.'' Dawn plainly answered.

''Oh, you saw it too? Alright then. I see I see what you don't see, and it is…'' Brick began as he looked around. ''Gold!''

''Sand, and I didn't even have to check your aura to guess that.'' Dawn answered, mildly tired from the incredibly easy picks Brick had always chosen as answers.

''So you admit you had cheated!'' Brick snapped back.

''No Brick, I did not. But I must say that playing I see in the desert certainly doesn't offer a lot of possible things to see!''

Brick then spotted the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and the oasis it laid beside. ''Oh really? Then I see something blue!''

''The sky.'' Dawn plainly answered again, not wanting to think about.

''Wrong!'' Brick revealed, much to Dawn's surprise. ''It's that lake!'' Brick revealed as the Travelers stopped beside the white screen Chris sat under.

''Travelers, you're here first! Congrats, now offer your best money-making suggestion to Mr. Al Zogby.'' Chris demanded the Troubled Travelers, who realized that they didn't have a suggestion. ''Don't worry about the language, Aziz here will translate everything for you!''

The Troubled Travelers quickly began to think of anything when the car where the Problematic Pilots hitched a hike from arrived. The Pilots jumped off and Jo handed the pearl to the driver before he speeded away.

''Now these are people I expect something nice from!'' Aziz stated, referring to their bargaining with the driver.

''And we won't disappoint you!'' Jo assured him. She took the scroll, opened it and began to illustrate their idea. ''We thought of a hotel in a giant dome, with sprinklers in the top of the dome, to simulate rainfall! Considering the arid climate of the Emirates, it must be something exclusive to wake up and enjoy a rainy morning when the elite is bored of those eternal sunny ones!''

Aziz nodded fairly impressed and explained the idea to his father. Mr. Al Zogby smiled contently, said something to Aziz and stood up to shake hands with Chef and Chris. ''Father wonders why his advisors hadn't come up with this before and thanks Mr. Mclean and his cast for it. He was so pleased that he doesn't care that the plan was explained by a girl!'' Aziz translated what his father said. Jo growled angrily. ''No offense!'' Aziz coyly said. He walked over to Anne Maria and handed her a glass and a 10 dollar bill. ''Here sweety, fetch me some water from that puddle!'' Anne Maria received a twinkle in her eyes and gladly accepted the bill and the glass.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's just their culture!)

Jo: Look, I know how they are and that it's their culture. But that Arabic slimeball didn't have to bring up that last part for goodness sake!

(Static)

Anne Maria: 'Holding her bill and checking it' That's the easiest 10 bucks I've ever made! 'Stuffs it between her chests'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Pilots, if you haven't heard it yet, you win today's challenge!'' Chris announced. The Pilots celebrated.

''Thanks to Chef and his amazing decoration!'' Sam cheered.

Chef just stared confusedly at Sam and bended over to Chris. ''What's he talking about?'' Chef suspiciously whispered to Chris, who just raised his shoulders in reply.

''But Travelers, don't be sad despite your sucky performance.'' Chris continued, peaking the interest of the Travelers. ''As I never let someone get eliminated in REWARD challenges!'' Chris announced, which relieved the Travelers greatly.

Aziz walked over to Chris. ''Mr. Mclean, it was a pleasure, but we have to head back to Doha.'' Aziz said as they shook hands. ''I'll call you when we're in Canada for the summer a'ight?'' He promised after they let go and he walked off to their jet.

''Of course kid!'' Chris replied before he guided the contestants back into the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

* * *

When the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was airborne again, Brick and Dawn met outside of 1st class.

''So you know what I'd told you right? Discrete like a op at night!'' Brick reminded Dawn before he shuddered a bit when he thought of the dark.

Dawn nodded and went into 1st class. ''Jo, can I speak to you in private for a moment?'' Dawn requested and they went just outside of 1st class, a small distance away from Brick who could hear and see everything.

''Alright, what's the matter?'' Jo demanded, reasonably friendly for her being.

''It's certainly impossible that you haven't noticed Brick's behavior.'' Dawn began.

''He's been acting more odd than he usually does indeed.'' Jo agreed, scratching her chin.

''That's because he wanted me to tell you that he has a crush on you.'' Dawn stated very directly. Brick slapped his face and Jo seemed somewhat startled.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What part of 'Discretion' didn't Dawn seem or wanted to understand?)

Brick: So far the subtlety approach!

(Static)

Dawn: If Brick wanted to reveal his feelings for Jo then he should be straightforward! Especially with someone with a strong white aura as Jo! Otherwise she'll completely walk over him! Brick can complain to me what he want, and he will, but he cannot deny that I was so direct with good intentions!

(Static)

Jo: So soldier boy has a crush on me, hmm? 'Chuckles' This is just perfect! The merge can happen any day soon, and with Brick as my 'loveslave', I can send him in any direction I want! I feel like celebrating! But first I must make it official before I begin to celebrate…My victory on Total Drama Vengeance! 'Laughs deviously'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Oh my! It looks like Jo's going to abuse Brick's affection for her own good!'' Chris stated with fake worry, sitting in the cockpit. ''And it's a totally awesome ratings-booster!'' He continued very happy. ''But will Brick eventually find out? Or is Jo's early victory celebration justified? See you next time on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

**A wise man built his house on rock and a foolish man built his house on sand. A smart man didn't build anything on his property and used his saved money to invest!**

**[1] I didn't understand jack of the explanation of tarot cards on internet so this session and everything related can be deemed as fictional and-or nonsensical.**

**[2] Reference to the Mass Effect series (One of the best stories and universes in video game history!).**

**[3] Fanny Blankers Koen, the flying housewife of the Olympic games of 1948. She proved that you don't have to be trained from birth to become an Olympic star!**

**[4] I'll share the remaining flight plan with every member of this site who asks for it.**

**[5] nudge to the movie Edward Scissorhands.**

**[6] for those who hadn't figured it out yet, a reference to TomTom.**

**[7] Here's the list of every zombie reference.**

**6Teen: Takes place in a mall. The way how the contestants see the 1****st**** zombie. The show Sam saw it on parodies the title and 'The Penalty Box' shop.**

**Dawn of the dead: Also takes place in a mall.**

**Shawn and the dead: Sam's cricket bat.**

**Dead Rising: Takes place in a mall as well. The knife gloves B made.**

**Left 4 Dead: Also takes place in a mall. The alarmed car.**

**[8] Parody of the cave of wonders from Disney's Aladdin.**

**[9] B and Brick are talking about a real-estate project called ´The world´**

**[10] The Dakar rally used to take place in the Sahara, but thanks to the growing violence there, it was moved to South America.**

**There's also a hidden Depeche mode reference in the chapter. Can you find it?**

**Teams:**

**Troubled Travelers: B Brick and Dawn.**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria Dakota Jo and Sam.**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (Bailed out). Scott. Lightning.**

**I'd like to apologize again for not living up my promise of updating this story in 2012. I can already tell you however that I'm going to add another (Few) chapters to my other story 'Second Chances' first. Second Chances was formerly known as 'Showing her what you actually feel', (That title was too long) and 'misunderstood' (That one was just pure emo-sounding).**

**Next location you ask? I'm only saying that the clue to the next destination is hidden in the very beginning of this chapter. **

**And of course I'd encourage you to vote for the poll and to leave a review. But that's all up to you of course!**

**Tot de volgende update,**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	12. Hebrewjeebies

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**Is a plain Hi to short for a introductory message?**

**Fortekham617: Thank you, Thank you!**

**NTA FANFIC: No. Read below to find out where they actually heading to!**

**Persephatta: Hey, if Sierra kept her mouth shut, then she wouldn't have shared all these awesome facts! Talking about it. If you'd consider that Loki is the Norse god of fire, and that he's an eco-terrorist according to Sierra, that'd make sense as he uses fire (Explosives) to tear down big time polluters!**

**Madison: That seems to be a popular line, I didn't expect that it would become so popular when I thought it up!**

**Pabulover123: Indeed. Avoid malls, helicopters, and turning to the army isn't usually recommended as well. By the way. How many of you expected that this story would've a zombie based challenge judging by its popularity in other (Good or prominent) stories?**

**Glittersparkles24: You were right, hands, not fingers, I'm going to correct it as soon as possible! And your compliments came at the right moment! I was already doubting if the dialogue of everyone was in character. Thank you!**

**Broadwayfan2013: Oh, don't worry about that! I'll offer an alternate ending for when you as the reader don't like the official winner!**

**And I should credit Meowth's Toon Dragon for beta-reading this thing! Thank you!**

**Remember the text 'Happy Hanukah' from the last chapter's introduction? That was the clue! Considering that Hanukah is a Jewish holiday, you could make up that they were going to the one country that has a dominant Jewish population. And that can be only one, my mom's favorite country: Israel!**

**Poll time! The poll titled '****Who do you think that will make the merge?' Has closed. And the winner was Dawn with 8 votes! Runners up were B and Dakota with 7 votes and 6 votes respectively. **

**The next poll is titled 'So, after the last pre-merge episode, which 3 destinations did you like best?'. The title is pretty much self explanatory again. So don't sit there, vote! Please?**

**Suddenly…Boom!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for the usual.**

**Reading this story does not go against the rules of Sabbath, so what's still stopping you? Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 12: Hebrewjeebies.**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Vengeance. The U.A.E had proven that Arab countries aren't just boring countries that make a lot of money from oil and tourism, heck, would you be bored when you had to climb the tallest man made structure on earth? After which you would have to navigate through a large mall that was, how original, packed to the brim with robot zombies? No, I didn't think I'd be bored either! After the 2 teams worked together and risked life and limb to get equipment to trek through the desert, They went their separate ways again. Or as far as the Problematic Pilots could see theirs thanks to a heavy sandstorm! Despite their huge detour, the Problematic Pilots came out of the contest as the winning team after they presented their incredibly lucrative plan, winning them the episode.''

''Is the luck of the Pilots going to last? Or will they have a stop in the elimination room one last time? See for you self on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris announced from the cockpit beside a sleeping and loudly snoring Chef Hatchet sitting beside him. Right before the screen went to black Chris nudged Chef to awake him.

* * *

(Theme song. Any song can go for theme song, but only a few are good enough!)

* * *

The Troubled Travelers sat in loser class, mostly minding their own business. Dawn was meditating and was surrounded by about any living creature that lived on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Brick stared at the meditating teen rather disdained while B was close to fixing his W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G.

Dawn noticed that Brick was eyeing her pretty ticked off as soon as she was done meditating. ''Are you secreting fury against me because I told Jo about your crush on her too directly?'' She guessed as she and all the animals surrounding her looked back at Brick with mild confusion.

''Affirmative!'' Brick gruffly replied.

''Brick, I understand that you're distraught, but only hinting your crush to Jo simply wasn't enough with someone like her! Jo has a strong personality, she'll interpret subtlety as a weakness!'' Dawn defended.

''Yeah, and she'll interpret my crush on her as weakness too! And now that you've told it her so outright, she thinks that I'm too weak to say it myself!'' Brick ranted angrily.

''Then you should've told her yourself!'' Dawn coldly replied as she crossed her arms. The animals sitting around her mimicked her expression and pose.

''Yes. But you. You…'' Brick stuttered before he groaned extremely agitated and clenched his hands to his head out of pure frustration.

Dawn patted Brick's shoulder out of sympathy, calming the latter down so much that he stopping squeezing his own head. ''There there. I know It's hard.'' Dawn then picked an opossum up from her animal harem and laid it into Brick's arms. ''He'll calm you down, just pet it!'' Dawn advised him. The cadet sighed and sat down on the bench to pet the mammal. Calming down a little bit in the process.

Meanwhile, B closed the lid of his wrist-attached device and began to tap a few buttons while smiling contently. ''Good. Day. Fellow. Teammates!'' the mechanical voice of B's W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G spoke to the others, surprising them.

''Hey, you fixed your little voice box thingy!'' Brick gladly noted as he kept on stroking the opossum.

''Indeed!'' B made the device speaking for him as he gave a thumbs up. ''And. This. One. Is. Even. Better! I've. Installed. Some. Other. Voices. Like. John Lennon!'' B pressed a few buttons. ''Imagine. All. Of. The. People.'' His device spoke in said person's voice while B pretended to sing. ''Or Michael Jackson!'' B suggested as he began to press the buttons in a different order. [1] ''No, they're ignorant!'' It spoke as B imitated him. ''It's. Just. Awesome!'' B then carefully laid the gadget on the bench and began to dance a folk dance while appropriate music unexplainably played in the background. He danced for a few seconds until a loose ceiling tile fell right onto the W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G, greatly startling Brick, Dawn and the animals as the latter ran off in panic where the opossum Brick held pretended to be dead as natural reaction. B removed the ceiling plate from the device and witnessed the W.A.W.C.L.I.N.G to be almost completely destroyed after being rebuilt again seconds ago. B and the others stared a little surprised at the broken device until B calmly laid it down on the bench, scratched his chest with his knuckles bearing a clam smile before it quickly changed into a silent yell.

* * *

(Confessional cam. How's that for being speechless again, huh?)

B: 'He holds a sign reading: ''I think we should work with signs,''. 'He then nods dissatisfied'

(Static)

Brick: 'checking out a strange green spot on his crotch' That possum pooped this out when that tile fell on B's gadget. I don't know what it is, 'He rubs something on his finger and smells it, making a very disgusted face afterwards' But it reeks! [2]

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were mostly busy with activities typical for them. Sam was gaming. Anne Maria was gussying herself up. And Dakota was busy with her cell phone. Jo was the only one not doing anything typical for her being. Sitting at the bar and smiling deviously.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The chains of love.)

Jo: I still love it that Brick loves me! I can send him in any direction I want, put him on anyone's back I find necessary and all I have to say is 'assumes a mocking pose and an equally mocking voice' I love you! 'Drops them both again and laughs a bit' If I'd put a leash around his neck, he'd be my slave! I mean pet!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Hello Jo!'' Dakota greeted as she sat down beside her.

''Uh. Hi?'' Jo replied, slightly confused about Dakota's sudden spontaneity.

''So, how do you feel about Brick having an eye on you?'' Dakota curiously purred.

''Who told you that?'' Jo replied with mild disgust.

''News spread around this plane quickly!'' Dakota explained. ''It hasn't been said yet and everybody who cares about it knows it already!''

Jo stared at Dakota a little unfazed. ''You just heard it through the air vents didn't you?''

Dakota confirmed Jo's suspicion by nodding.

''Nice, you can't speak to anyone in private without anyone else listening along. It's sometimes just like a high school here!'' Jo grumbled annoyed.

''But you are on a reality-TV show!'' Dakota reminded her.

''Touché.'' Jo noted.

Dakota took a little bit of pleasure from her won discussion before she returned to the conversation's initial topic. ''But you haven't answered the question yet.''

''When I looked back on it, I had to admit that I should've seen it coming.'' Jo responded a bit ashamed.

''That's all I need to know, thank you!'' Dakota quickly thanked her before she returned to her phone. Jo just stared at her confused and a little indignant.

''I feel interrogated!'' Jo stated to no one in particular.

* * *

(Confessional cam. REAL interrogation is much worse, take that from me!)

Dakota: 'Frantically presses buttons on her phone' All this info is SO going to make me the most followed person on Facemag! 'Puts the phone away' Don't get me wrong, that Sierra was just a stalker! But when she said how many followers she had online, I just couldn't resist to make my own less stalkish-like blog!

(End Confessional cam.

* * *

''Safe landing in 30 seconds, Mclean out!'' Chris casually announced. Jo ran over to the seats and buckled herself up.

''What's happening with you?'' Anne Maria (Who sat on the chair opposite of Jo) asked.

''Yeah, Chris said we'd have a safe landing!'' Sam added while he was busy with his video game.

''Since when has Chris been telling the truth?'' Jo responded. This dawned upon the other Pilots, who flew into the seats and buckled up according to Jo's example.

But despite the contestants' fear of a rough landing, the Total Drama jumbo jet landing calmly albeit a bit shakily thanks to the rocky surface it landed on.

Chris was surprised to find the Problematic Pilots clenching to their seats when he walked into 1st class.

Chris stared at the Pilots a little confused, but he grew an scowl when it dawned on him that the Pilots didn't trust his announcement. ''I told that we'd have a safe landing didn't I?'' Chris asked rather offended, shooting his arms forward.

''We weren't sure what it was dude! A truth or a lie!'' Anne Maria hissed.

Chris replied by just raising his shoulders with a dumb smile and walked away.

* * *

Chris, Chef and the contestants rendezvoused in a small synagogue a small distance away from the jet, with Chris wearing a rabbi costume consisting of a black rabbi robe with a matching broad brimmed hat and even with fake black curly locks hanging by his temples. Chef was appropriately dressed as well in a white sweater instead of his usual apron and green shirt. He also actually worn a yarmulke instead of his chef hat. Another notable thing was that the girls and the guys were sitting separated from each other. [3]

''Chris, that rabbi outfit is so striking it's almost anti-Semitic!'' Jo sarcastically noted.

''What'd you mean with that?'' Chris snapped back as a scowl grew on his face.

''She's saying that your outfit almost offends Jews!'' Chef explained. The contestants burst into agreeable murmur.

''Why's that?'' Chris asked again, now even more agitated once he understood what Jo meant.

Jo stood up and held her hands in front of her. ''Well, let me put it this way, if I was Jewish, and you'd be my family's rabbi while I knew what you were like, then I'd immediately renounce my fate!'' Jo explained. The other contestants laughed heartily at this explanation. Chris just gave them a death glare but surprisingly calmed down a few seconds later.

''Anyway, We're in Israel. Formerly known as Palestine. Formerly known as Ottoman territory and Israel again before that! But the challenge's outside, come along now.'' Chris briefly ordered as Chris and Chef began to walk.

''But why are you leading us into this synagogue if it has nothing to do with anything?'' Jo asked, which made Chris and Chef stop dead in their tracks.

''Because this synagogue makes my outfit come out better! Now close your traps and come along!'' Chris responded annoyed.

''I'd swear that'd be something Anne Maria would say.'' Jo grumbled as she followed the others.

* * *

''Does anybody knows what lake this is?'' Chris asked, talking about the giant lake they all stood next to. Something odd about this lake was that despite the huge amount of water in the lake, there grew no flora around it.

''Well, considering that we're in Israel.'' Dakota began to ponder aloud, breaking the silence among the contestants. ''Then this must be the dead sea!''

''1 point for Dakota!'' Chris said in quiz show host fashion. ''Despite the name, the dead sea's a lake and among the saltiest of them in the world. I could not resist to organize a challenge here!'' Chris admitted with a hint of dark glee.

''What a surprise.'' Anne Maria said unenthusiastically while she rolled her eyes.

''Hey, I could've organized a challenge in one of those toxic African lakes, but that one didn't get the green light from the producers.'' Chris informed. ''But enough chatter about challenges that could've been. Change into your swimming garb and report back to me for the first challenge!''

* * *

The contestants reported back to Chris when they had changed as Chris told them to. Chris himself was appropriately dressed in his swimwear as well. They all stood in ankle deep water, waiting.

''What's the challenge going to be? A tanning contest? If so, then I can beat you all without even trying!'' Anne Maria stated confidently while she rubbed her fist with the palm of her other hand.

''No, Anne Maria. It's not going to be a tanning contest.'' Chris said, slightly tired of Anne Maria's shallowness. ''Just wait until Chef comes back here and I'll explain!''

Sam pulled a weird expression when he spotted that Dakota was coating her skin with the lake's mud. ''What're you doing Dakota?''

''The minerals in this mud are really good for your skin!'' [4] Dakota said as she rubbed her legs in. ''Here, you should try some to get those zits away!'' Dakota suggested as she took a hand of mud and threw it into Sam's face.

Sam flinched back a bit, coughed any mud out that was in his mouth and wiped it off his face. ''They're still there!'' Sam grouchily remarked after he moved his hand over his face to locate some zits.

''You'll see, before you know it, you're my Adonis!'' Dakota purred as she moved a finger over the gamers' chest.

Just then, Chef came walking out of the lake wearing goggles and a lead belt around his waist while he whistled a pleasant tune.

''Like Dakota just explained, this lake is a dermatological miracle! But remember contestants, beauty is only skin deep contestants, but the obstacle course in the lake lays a lot deeper!''

''Do we have to cover an obstacle course underwater?'' Brick asked astounded. Chris responded to the question by nodding with an ever-big smile.

''Yeah, like anyone of us could hold our breathes long enough for that!'' Jo protested.

''Silly Jo! Like I'd let you all drown! So soon.'' Chris said, mumbling the last part.

''But it's almost impossible to drown here! This water is so incredibly salty that you'll float on the water surface without any difficulty!'' Dakota stated, the others remained silent.

Chris was handed a book about the dead sea by an intern and read a certain line. ''What Dakota just said is true.'' Chris confirmed Dakota's statement, much to the surprise of the others.

''How do you know all this stuff?'' Jo asked, slightly baffled.

''My whole medicine cabinet, or medicine closet is filled with dead sea products!''

''How'd you think that she'd keep her skin that soft and fine?'' Sam added, Dakota giggled in response.

Anne Maria was to reply but she was cut off by a slightly irritated Chris. ''Lets return to business before this show has to change its title from Total Drama Vengeance to Total Drama Skincare! Okay?''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Total Drama Skincare with such classic challenges as 'The acid scrub', 'Salon takeover', and fan favorite 'Mud bath wrestling'!)

Anne Maria: Total Drama Skincare. Huh, that wouldn't sound all that bad! At least better than the stuff I'm getting put through now!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Anyway to pick up from where I left, you'll get some goodies to make sure that you won't remain underwater forever after the challenge's over!'' Chris said as the same intern rolled a big cart next to the contestants, who crowded around it immediately.

Jo stared a little incredulous at the lead belt she held. ''What's this lead belt for? For people who are too good at swimming?''

''No, those are just to make sure that you won't swim over the obstacle course!'' Chris answered. ''Now get geared up and get ready!''

Everyone stood in starting position after they had put on their air tanks, lead belts and swimming goggles.

''The objective is simple, your whole team crosses the course, grab the key, win the first part of the first challenge!'' Chris quickly instructed before he clapped his hands to signal the beginning of the challenge and everybody speeded off into the water.

* * *

The 2 teams were running (As far as they could run underwater) over the lakebed in the direction of the 1st obstacle, 4 plain wooden fences they had to climb over and a net they had to crawl under. The Problematic Pilots reached the obstacles first with a minimal lead over the Troubled Travelers.

Anne Maria didn't want to climb and tried to swim over the fence, only to be pulled back to the bottom immediately by the lead belt.

''What's taking you so long to get climbing? You haven't even started yet!'' Jo spoke through the hole in the fence.

''This is salt water right? So if I get a cut in my hands, it will sting like high hell!''

''Oh, so the lady doesn't want to get her hands cut up?'' Jo asked in a childlike fashion. ''Oh, the things I do for my team!'' Jo grumbled as she climbed over the fence back to the starting side again. She grabbed Anne Maria by her shoulder and her butt and threw her over the first fence, where she landed head first on a rock.

''Oh you…'' Anne Maria growled as she rubbed her head while Jo climbed back to the other side with ease.

''Hey, you got over without bruises, right?'' Jo asked carelessly before she ran off to climb over the second fence.

B managed to work himself over the wall where Brick was already waiting for his team. They were now waiting for Dawn, who struggled to get over the first wall thanks to the lead belt weighting her down.

''B, go ahead. We'll catch up!'' Brick ordered B, who ran over to the second fence while Brick climbed over the one they already had climbed over and helped Dawn by giving her a boost to the top of fence, allowing her to climb over. Brick climbed back to the other side and they repeated this process.

Dakota and Anne Maria were waiting for Sam to climb over the top of the last fence.

''Come on Mr. Luggs, just shift your weight to one side!'' Anne Maria angrily encouraged him.

''Okay.'' Sam shakily responded before he did so. He lost his balance and fell down, right on top of Anne Maria.

''Get off of me!'' Anne Maria growled as she struggled to push Sam off of her.

''Hey, you said to shift my weight…''

''Yeah, but not to use me as a landing spot! Where I come from, we call that unmannered!''

Sam and Dakota exchanged a quick glare. ''And what do they call you then exactly?'' Sam suspiciously asked.

''That I'm the hottest girl around!'' Anne Maria responded with pride. Sam snickered a bit ridiculing. ''Hey! Are you dissin' me?'' Anne Maria threatened as she stomped over and balled one of her fists.

''Hey team, I don't know about you, but I'm almost finished!'' Jo yelled from a distance, clearly audible despite that they were underwater. Sam and Dakota continued to cover the course, almost completely ignoring Anne Maria.

''Chicken!'' She screeched after them before she followed them as well.

The Troubled Travelers reached the net, and stopped a moment to talk strategy.

''Look, I know it is just a net we have to crawl under, but…'' Brick said as he scratched his head while he eyed B.

''But what?'' Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

''But maybe it is better not to put Bee-ee in front thanks to his uh… big physique.'' Brick cautiously whispered at Dawn, But B heard Brick nonetheless. B frowned and shrugged in response. He crawled under the net, and he was indeed a tad too big to get under it, but B quickly began to dig a trench. He then stopped briefly and showed what he meant.

''B has thought about that, you dig a slight cove as you crawl, and B will make it deep enough to make sure that he fits through!'' Dawn explained on B's behalf.

''Excuse me for doubting you, my comrade!'' Brick apologized. B responded by ditching his frown and bumped a fist with Brick.

The cadet went under the net and began to dig a trench with his hands. Dawn went after him soon after and B went under next, making the trench Brick has dug a little deeper for him to fit through.

''I hate fishing nets.'' Dawn randomly stated before the Travelers reached the end of the net and the end of the first part of the obstacle course.

Unsurprisingly, Jo was the first of the Pilots to complete the course. But when she found out that Brick had beaten her in this part of the course, Jo let out an annoyed growl while Brick smiled smugly at her.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A military training ground for the Atlantean army!)

Brick: That obstacle course was just like the one on the academy! Well, except that it was underwater of course! 'stares at the ceiling while scratching his scalp' Do they take a course like this at the navy?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Angry because I've beaten you?'' Brick asked smugly, after which he emitted a short almost flirty hum.

''Next time you're mine.'' Jo assured the cadet, she then thought of something sweet to call him. ''Porkpie!'' She called him as cutely as Jo could say it before she ran off with her team.

''Porkpie? What's that supposed to mean?'' Brick asked himself rather confused, scratching his head.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Pet name score… A big fat 0!)

Jo: I didn't know what to call him! I always preferred movies where they exchange punches over the ones where they exchange kisses!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Brick, you're falling behind!'' Dawn yelled at the cadet from small distance.

''Hey! Leave no one behind!'' Brick yelped before he ran after his team.

* * *

The second obstacle was a fan built in a cliff, blowing over a walkway that had to be used to get up said cliff.

The Problematic Pilots just sprinted headstrong over the walkway, but their run came to an abrupt halt thanks to the powerful whirlpool of the fan, blowing them off the walkway back to the starting point.

''Hey, it could've been worse!'' Sam tried to cheer his team up as they laid in the sand.

''How?'' Dakota moaned.

''We could've also been sucked INTO the fan! That would've been a lot more nastier, right?''

''I appreciate your attempt to raise morale, but please, don't!'' Jo gruffly told Sam as she picked herself up from the ground.

Just then, the Troubled Travelers arrived at the scene, and didn't need long to figure out how the Problematic Pilots ended up in the dirt.

''That fan will blow everything light enough off of the walkway that comes into its vortex.'' Brick explained quietly to his team. ''but if there was something heavy enough between us and the stream, then that object in question will shield us as we walk up that walkway!'' Brick suggested a strategy.

B groaned again and walked off towards the walkway.

''B's ready.'' Dawn told Brick before she followed the silent giant.

''But I never said that B had to…Never mind.'' Brick thought aloud before he raised his shoulders and followed the rest of his team.

''You know Brick,'' Dawn began.

''Yes?''

''There's something I do not quite get.''

''And that is?'' Brick responded as B got into the vortex now.

''We're underwater, but we talk like we're above water without any trouble! I cannot explain that!'' Dawn mused as they kept on walking behind B's back to avoid the stream.

''You've a solid point there Dawn! But consider this, we were on a radioactive island and we all survived that without ill effects.'' Brick responded. ''Most of us.'' He quickly corrected himself.

''You're right. It's one weird universe we're living in!'' [5] Dawn concluded as they reached the end of the walkway on top of the cliff.

''Semper fi!'' Brick told B as the former saluted. B just raised his shoulders.

''Being weighty has both its perks and drawbacks.'' Dawn told Brick.

''But I thought that was all muscle!'' Brick said a little surprised. B laughed heartily, although without sound.

''B just puts his weight under it when he lifts something.'' Dawn said on B's behalf.

''I don't believe that!'' Brick told B. Who just shrugged indifferently before they ran off towards the next obstacle.

* * *

The next obstacle was an assault course raised above the bottom where swinging bars were ready to bat anyone unaware or unlucky enough off the suspended platforms they stood on.

''This seems rough. But luckily, we have enough time to cross it before the Pilots show up!'' Brick stated. And just then, the Problematic Pilots came along.

''Missed me?'' Jo tauntingly asked.

''No, we were actually talking about you! Uh, I mean uh…How'd you cross that fan?'' Brick stuttered.

''We threw rocks at it until it broke!'' Jo answered, juggling a rock in her hand. ''But enough about us and more you! This is the next obstacle?''

''It appears so.'' Dawn responded.

''Up and at it Pilots!'' Jo ordered. And in response, the Pilots climbed a nearby ladder up to the course.

''We should've done that much earlier!'' Brick stated as they ran over to another ladder.

Both the Troubled Travelers and the Problematic Pilots stared at the assault course with mixed feelings. Naturally, Jo and Brick didn't seem to have much of a problem with it, but all the others were fairly anxious.

''So…Who's going first?'' Anne Maria offered, breaking the silence. In response, everybody stared at her.

''You offered it.'' Sam said.

''You're all chickens! You hear me!'' Anne Maria said angrily as she pointed at everybody before she sprinted over the first platform. Her run was cut short when she was knocked off her feet by an bar hanging at the height of her ankles, and while she was midair, she was hit by a chest-height one, knocking her off the platform towards the lakebed.

''Right…'' Jo said, breaking the silence again. ''Our test bunny has proven that running as mindlessly as herself isn't an option!''

''F(Censor)ck you, you street trash! If I could come up there I'd shred you apart!'' Anne Maria yelled from the ground.

''Hey, I think I see the key Chris was talking about!'' Dakota exclaimed as she pointed at a key on the other side of the course tied to a rope from the surface.

* * *

Chef and Chris were floating on the surface of the lake. Chris was trying to get a tan and Chef held a fishing line. [6]

''Are the fishies biting already Chef?'' Chris asked while keeping his face in the sun.

''No they don't Chris, and we've used such quality bait! A real blinker!'' Chef replied.

* * *

The Pilots and the Travelers went apart to discuss strategy. ''Team, just keep your eyes peeled! Because…'' Brick began instructing.

''…Hard knocks are anywhere and everywhere!'' Jo continued for her own team.

''And we deserve better to be beaten at the finish line…''

''…After all we've been through here!''

''So just try not to lose before the finish, okay?'' Brick friendly requested from his team.

''And now, let's get that key!'' Jo yelled, and with that. All the remaining contestants on the platform charged forward over the assault course.

Sam was sprinting over the course roaring a warrior scream. He jumped over a low bar, stopped running and pointed in its direction belittling . ''Haha! I've defeated thy! Evil…'' Sam taunted before he was interrupted by a hit from a bar in his stomach, making him fall down on his knees. He was then floored by an low bar and was practically knocked out.

B just tried to ignore the hits he received by stopping the bar with his hands before it could impact on his body. B wasn't actually able to stop the bar completely, but holding his hands between the bar and his body lightened the impact. B made one miscalculation though and has hit full in the face. Knocking him off his feet and making him roll off the platform.

Dawn remained behind B so he could unintentionally act as her shield. She had to dodge him when B was knocked off his feet, and while she was able to evade him, she fell off as she jumped into the wrong direction.

Dakota gracefully dodging the bars thanks to her flexibility. She reached the end of the first platform. Where Brick and Jo along with her turned out to be the only 'survivors' of the former part. There was now only one platform between the contestants and the key.

''Stand down on this pinky!'' Jo wheezed at Dakota. ''I want to beat Brick all by myself!''

And with that, Brick and Jo shot forward, dodging bars that were coming in at them with great velocity. They went head to head until Jo was tripped up by a bar that Brick dodged. The key just laid there for Brick to be taken, but before he stepped toward the key, he looked back at Jo, who stared back until she faked a very sad look. Brick was touched by this and walked back to Jo to help her back on her feet.

''Winning from you like this isn't fun!'' Brick stuttered as he offered her his hand to get up, Jo nodded positively and took the offer, but she ducked back on the ground to dodge incoming bar that hit Brick in his lower back and knocked him off of the platform.

''Talk about a bar-witzwa!'' She tauntingly yelled down at him before she slowly walked over to the key with gritted teeth. But right before she wanted to take it in her hands, she stopped to look back at Brick. Who stared back at Jo with an confused/sad look.

Jo groaned irritated. ''Those puppy eyes make it feel worse than it actually is!'' Jo then slapped herself to regain composure. ''Stop that Jo! He's your dog, you're his boss! Now grab that key and win the challenge!'' She sternly told herself before she took the key and yanked the line.

* * *

''We have a bite Chris!'' Chef informed Chris as the chef began reeling in.

''Good! I already thought that our contestants have gotten gills!'' Chris lazily remarked.

''The Pilots win!'' Jo said after she was reeled up by Chef.

''Like I haven't noticed that. Collect your army of pesky teens, get dressed and meet me back ashore!'' Chris lazily ordered before Chef rudely pushed Jo underwater with a loud gulp.

* * *

The contestants walked over the ground out of the lake as per instruction in silence. Dakota's horrified yelp broke this silence though.

''Anne Maria, what happened to your skin?'' Dakota shrieked Anne Maria.

Anne Maria looked down at her body and witnessed that the spray tan on her body was corroding thanks to the salt in the lake, showing patches of pale skin underneath. She shrieked horrified as well as she tried to cover herself up as if she was naked before she ran off towards the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Paint wears off in salt water. And spray tan is technically paint.)

Anne Maria: 'Staring fearfully in the mirror shivering while spraying herself with fake tan' Must apply more coats. Must feel whole again! Felt so naked! 'Her fear quickly morphs into anger as she begins to squeeze her spray can' And must take revenge on that floozy that degraded and disrespected me! 'Spray can explodes due to pressure from the squeezing'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Anne Maria was still spraying herself in the shower area while the other girls were showering off. Anne Maria then spotted Dakota's phone laying on top her piled clothes. Anne Maria looked around if there were witnesses around and picked the phone up.

''Let's see what dirt she's been up to lately!'' She mumbled as she scrolled through the contents of Dakota's phone. She chuckled darkly as soon as she found out what Dakota had been doing on her phone all the time. ''This is revenge gold!'' Anne Maria exclaimed loudly before she covered her own mouth up, fearing that the other girls might've heard her. When she heard nothing from them that signified detection, she scurried out of the shower room.

* * *

The contestants reported back to Chris at the foot of the hill. Chris had put his rabbi costume on again as they stood next to 10 nicely decorated treasure chests. Dakota however, noted something different.

''Pilots, pick a box. Its content will help you in the next challenge!'' [7] Chris instructed the Pilots.

''How will it help?'' Sam asked.

Chris thought about that question before he answered. ''Allow me to correct something from that last line. Its content MIGHT help you in the next challenge!'' He said before he chuckled sneakily.

Jo rolled her eyes and lightly lifted every chest. ''We pick this one!'' Jo steadfastly declared as she pointed down at one chest in particular. Her team seemed to be confused about her undemocratic decision.

''So be it! Open the chest, and feast your eyes on what treasure's inside!'' Chris spoke epically. Jo rolled her eyes unimpressed and opened the chest with the key. She opened the chest and every contestant gathered around to gaze upon its content. They were pretty surprised to find a torah in the chest.

''How's this supposed to help? I bet none of us can't even read Hebrew!'' Jo exclaimed rather irritated.

''Luckily Jo, that's not important in a race!'' Chris replied. The cast groaned per usual as with bad news. Chris took a little pleasure from their dissatisfaction and pointed at a citadel on the top of a small mountain. ''Do you see that fort up that hill? That's Masada! Usually, people take the cable lift to reach it! But there's no challenge in that! So you're going to take the hiker trial on the east side of the mountain and take your treasure along with you!'' Chris explained. The cast groaned again.

''Nice going miss muscle-head!'' Anne Maria scolded Jo as she slapped her across the back of her head. ''Having to take a hiking trial is bad enough. But having to carry a giant loo roll around makes it even worse!''

''Like you'd even consider it to lift it!'' Jo angrily snapped back.

''Hush now!'' Chris interrupted their conflict. ''Because of the Pilots' first win, they'll get to pick which treasure the Travelers will have to carry!'' Chris announced.

''Nice reward.'' Jo sarcastically snarled. ''We already have the heaviest thing to lift around!'' Jo angrily objected to a smiling Chris before she sighed. ''Well, best we can do is making their load as heavy as possible!'' Jo told her team, who agreed with Jo's point by nodding. Jo then took the 2nd heaviest chest and opened it up for the Troubled Travelers, revealing a giant dreidel to be their 'treasure'.

''And what may this be?'' Brick asked curiously as he got the dreidel pushed in his hands by Jo. [8]

''I don't know what it is, but I know that you're going to bring it up the mountain!'' Chris guaranteed him.

''Chris, these are seriously the lamest rewards you've ever rewarded people with on this show!'' Dakota complained.

''Hey, I never said that the reward would be good. Heck I never even said there'd be a reward!'' Chris defended himself before he stepped into the cable car to the top. ''So go climb that mountain!'' Chris angrily ordered them before the door of the car closed and went off to the top. The 2 teams turned to the trial and came to an pleasant surprise.

''Hey, the hiker trial's only a really long set of stairs! This isn't so hard!'' Sam said mildly relieved.

''You shouldn't say things like that chubby! Seeing them and walking them are 2 different things! And I think especially for you!'' Jo told the gamer.

''But he's right y'know.'' Anne Maria agreed. ''It are just a few sets of stairs! What could possibly be so hard about it?'' Anne Maria said laughably. The expressions of the contestants changed from relieved to panicked.

''That is easily the most dangerous sentence in the English language!'' Dawn exclaimed, horrified.

''Me and my experience on the subject back that statement!'' Brick added slightly fearful.

Anne Maria laughed ridiculing at their words. ''Hon, it's not like everything gets worse once anyone has said 'the death sentence'! Am I right or not guys?'' Anne Maria asked as she nudged her teammates, who remained eerily quiet as they picked up the torah and began to climb the staircase.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top, Chef Hatchet was reading a history book as he waited for Chris to arrive.

''Say Chris, did you know that the Romans used to hurl stone balls at everyone trying to besiege this fortress?'' Chef interestingly shared when Chris came walking by.

''Is that why you built that huge catapult?'' Chris asked with mild confusion, as it turned out that there was indeed a catapult not unlike the Hurl of Shame standing next to Chef Hatchet.

''This isn't a catapult, it's a trebuchet!''

''I don't care even if it was a toenail clipper! Why have you used the show's funds on that thing?'' Chris angrily shouted, jumping up and down in fury.

Chef laid his book down and put his reading glasses off. ''You see Chris, that hiker trial wasn't half as hard as it appeared to be. So I thought, if the course isn't hard itself, it should be made that way!'' Chef explained.

''You are more like me with each passing day!'' Chris emotionally complimented Chef as he wiped a tear away

''I'd rather be not.'' Chef mumbled.

''Now load that trebuchet up, my protégé!'' Chris ordered. ''I'm going to order up some more mayhem for the kiddies!'' He added as he took his cell phone and began to dial a number.

* * *

The 2 teams were neck to neck climbing the stairs while they carried their treasure. The only thing that made it much less sensational than that it actually sounded was that the 2 teams didn't go fast at all and that most of them were panting with fatigue already.

''You complete an obstacle course underwater. And comes next? An obstacle course above water! I think Chris is running out of ideas!'' Sam said as he along with Jo lifted the huge torah up the stairs.

''Hey, if you don't like it, feel free to quit the show anytime!'' Jo replied.

''I'm still wondering what could be so hard about this.'' Anne Maria pondered.

Dakota was checking her makeup with her pocket mirror. But then she spotted something greatly disturbing in it. ''Could it be those huge boulders up there?'' Dakota whimpered, pointing upwards at the boulder that'd eventually slam down into the ground right beside them. Everybody remained silent in shock.

After a moment, Jo had overcome the shock and looked back at her teammates, who were still staring at the boulder, which was reduced to a pile of gravel in its impact with the ground.

''Are you going to look at it any longer or what?'' Jo asked annoyed.

''No, it's cool.'' Sam mumbled as he had recovered mostly as well after Jo asked her question.

''Good, because I'm not going to lose a challenge because of some post traumatic stress disorder! I always imagined that that'd be something for Brick and his team!'' Jo said tauntingly before they ran off.

Brick let out one offended huff and lifted the giant dreidel up very determent. ''We'll see who has PTSD after we've set this straight!'' Brick silently grumbled. ''B! Help me lift this thing up! Dawn! Be on the lookout for any dangers!'' Brick steadfastly ordered his teammates before they began to chase the Pilots.

''Would that be the only boulder they'll sling at us?'' Anne Maria asked rhetorically. And just then, another boulder crashed into the ground not far from where the Pilots stood. Everybody just remained silent and stared deadpan at Anne Maria.

''Just remain quiet, and they won't. Okay?'' Jo requested. But then another boulder impacted into the ground and rolled off the cliff. Anne Maria let out a cheer.

''I knew it wasn't my fault!'' Anne Maria cheered. ''In your face Jo!'' She said as she prodded Jo in her chest while another boulder fell down alongside the mountain. This one wasn't even noticed by the Problematic Pilots.

''We should stay under that overhanging rock until they stop flinging rocks at us!'' Jo suggested, pointing at said rock. The other Pilots agreed and they ran in a beeline towards their shelter. The Troubled Travelers came on a similar idea and hid under the same overhanging rock as well.

''Hey! Go find your own shelter!'' Jo complained.

''As much as I resent to share an hideout with the enemy, I'm afraid that we don't have much of a choice!'' Brick gruffly responded. This response made Jo flinch a bit.

''Oh, so now I'm the enemy?'' Jo asked indignant, getting into Brick's face.

''Ever since you let me get batted off that platform and just took the win, you are yes!'' Brick said as he got into Jo's as well. The other contestants just remained silent and watched the 2 going at each other.

''They already bicker as a couple.'' Dakota whispered at Dawn.

''Yet they aren't one. Not yet at least.'' Dawn whispered back.

''Come on! I couldn't help that! That bat just swung around that platform! You have cadet training, you should've expected it!'' Jo now practically yelled at Brick.

''Yeah but…'' Brick tried to retort but he knew that Jo was right. Brick then sighed deeply to regain calmness. ''…But I was too busy helping you back on your feet to pay attention to that.''

''And that's of course very chivalrous of you!'' Jo complimented Brick as she patted his head.

''Hey, I think it has stopped raining boulders!'' Sam said as he was peeking his head outside. Sam then pulled his head back, right before a boulder crashed into the ground beside him, greatly startling them all. ''But I think that we'll have to stay inside anyhow!'' They then saw gray canisters falling down beside the overhanging rock, which began to emit smoke soon after.

''Quick! Get outside before we choke!'' Dawn said between coughs.

Brick grabbed her arm to stop her. ''No! that's what they want!''

''It's your choice porkpie, but I'm not in the mood to pass out right now!'' Jo responded with her mouth tucked in her sweatshirt. ''Help me with the scroll!'' Jo then ordered, pointing at Sam. They both lifted the torah up and the Pilots sprinted away as fast as they could. Soon to be followed by the Troubled Travelers as a barrage of rocks was being flung at them.

* * *

Chris and Chef were watching the contestants with binoculars while some interns were launching rocks at them.

''See them running amidst the boulders! Just like in the war!'' Chef said satisfied as he looked at the contestants running up the stairs.

''You surely know how to 'smoke the cockroaches out' Chef!'' Chris complimented Chef. He then got an (According to him) brilliant idea. ''Cockroaches, bugs. I got it!'' Chris exclaimed joyfully.

''What'd you got? Sunstroke?'' Chef asked.

''You'll see Chef, but first I have to make a quick call!'' Chris answered promising as he walked off to make the call.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers and the Problematic Pilots were nearing the top of the mountain. They had stopped slinging boulders at the contestants a while ago.

''They're throwing something off the top again!'' Dawn informed the other as a few white boxes were falling towards them. Brick's eyes widened once he recognized the boxes.

''We've seen those boxes in the Klondike!'' Brick told his teammates, who recognized the boxes as well after Brick had said that.

''And there're living creatures inside them!'' Dawn stated a little horrified right before the boxes impacted on the path behind them, releasing a big bug swarm.

Dakota let out an panicked yell. ''Are those bees? Because I'm dangerously allergic to bees!'' Dakota panicky said as she slowly stepped back.

''Not bees.'' Brick said before he gulped. ''Termites!''

''Aren't those bugs that eat clothes?'' Anne Maria asked, stepping back as well.

''No, those are moths! Termites eat wood!'' Sam corrected her. ''Like this Torah…And that other thing!''

The termite swarm then began to fly in the direction of the contestants. ''Run!'' Jo yelled loudly before they ran away to avoid their treasures getting eaten by the bug swarm.

''It's kind of unfair.'' Sam said.

''What?'' Jo asked.

''Those termites will have eaten themselves much faster through our Torah than they will through their bat thingy!'' Sam explained.

Jo looked up and witnessed a group of woodpeckers coming in at them. She smiled satisfied at this. ''That disadvantage has just been balanced out!'' She told the gamer as the contestants were now followed by both termites and woodpeckers. In an unexpected turn of events though, the woodpeckers began to eat the termites, greatly reducing the number of termites in the swarm. At a certain moment, the contestants stopped running and looked back to witness that all the termites had been eaten by the woodpeckers, who flew off satisfied.

''I guess one problem was solved by another.'' Jo casually noted.

''Poor bugs!'' Dawn lamented.

* * *

''Chef! Why haven't you told me that woodpeckers eat termites?!'' Chris yelled at the cook greatly distraught after witnessing the bugs getting eaten.

''I already thought you knew! You learn stuff like this in elementary school, what'd you thought they did otherwise when they're pecking trees?'' Chef yelled back.

''Eating the bark? I don't know!'' Chris replied, still annoyed due to his failed plan. He then dialed a number again and waited for the answer. ''Hello? How much of our budget has remained for this episode to pester the kids?'' Chris requested from the other person. ''One trap? Okaaay.'' Chris hissed slightly awkward. ''We'll figure it out. Thanks Mr. Witz. Yeah, bye!'' Chris greeted before he hung up and walked over to a 6 foot boulder that was positioned dangerously close to the edge, the only thing that prevented it from falling was a cobble underneath it. Chris kicked the cobble away and the boulder rolled over the edge, landing on the path and rolling down alongside it.

''Wasn't 'The Indiana Trap' rejected due to the very little opportunity of dodging the rolling boulder on that narrow mountain path?'' Chef asked the host.

''They'll figure a way out.'' Chris carelessly shrugged. ''And if they do not…'' Chris hissed a bit. ''…then an accidental death surely will boost the ratings!''

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had a small lead over the Troubled Travelers as they could see the fort on top of the mountain already. Jo was smiling satisfied at their almost-guaranteed victory.

''Does anybody hear rumbling?'' Anne Maria asked. As rumbling indeed could be heard.

''Not only do I hear it, I feel it too!'' Sam remarked before the Problematic Pilots could see the boulder coming around the corner.

''And I see it!'' Dakota whimpered.

''And I don't want to feel it!'' Jo exclaimed before they turned around and ran away from the rolling boulder. They ran into the Troubled Travelers on their way, knocking each other off their feet.

''What's wrong? Have you guys won already?'' Brick asked. But Jo didn't answer and just like the other Pilots, kept on running without informing the Travelers of the incoming rock.

''I wonder what they're so panicked about.'' Dawn said as the Troubled Travelers continued to run along the path. They then too witnessed the boulder rolling down the path.

''It might be that all destructing boulder there!'' Brick answered nervously. ''I'd say retreat, who's with me?'' He and Dawn wanted to run off but B stopped Brick by grabbed his collar and gently pulling him back while B kept his eyes on the rock. B then placed the dreidel in such fashion in the path that the dreidel became a small slope. Dawn and Brick stared in horror as the boulder got very close. But the dreidel in the ground launched it up in the air, and although they had to duck to dodge it, they had passed this obstacle without harm. The boulder impacted a little distance away and destroyed a portion of the path.

''B, you just won us the challenge, again!'' Dawn congratulated B.

''That hole is too big to jump over! We could've scaled the mountain twice by the time the Pilots have crossed this!'' Brick confirmed.

The Problematic Pilots came by, attracted by the sounds of the boulder crushing the path.

''What happened here? Did B a cannonball on there?'' Anne Maria yelled astounded from the other side of the hole to the Travelers. B responded by flipping Anne Maria off.

''But how?'' Jo yelled.

''Never underestimate your teammates Jo!'' Brick shouted back before he did one taunting gesture and ran off with his team to the top.

* * *

''Travelers, You've reached Masada first! That'll grant you a small advantage in the final challenge!'' Chris announced. The Troubled Travelers were somewhat surprised by Chris´s announcement.

''This wasn't the last challenge?'' Dawn asked.

''Did I ever said it was?'' Chris asked the Travelers, who remained silent. ''I didn't thought so either! Now, let's wait for Chef to get the Pilots!'' Chris offered as he sat down on a sofa specifically placed for him.

''Do you have them all Chef?'' Chris asked the cook, who was shoving the Problematic Pilots into the cable car. Chef just grunted.

''So, you just thought that you could let us run 2 obstacle courses. You are running out of ideas Mc-lame!'' Jo scolded the host as the doors of the cable car closed.

''First, I didn't create the challenges for this episode. Heck, if it was for me, we wouldn't even have landed here! But Chaim Witz, our accountant from the very beginning wanted a bonus and I just used the money for such things as staff salary to get me out of jail. So I offered him to pick a location for Total Drama Vengeance as a substitute! And second, You joined up for this season! So you'll listen to me!'' [9]

''I can't believe that he'd let his bonus fly for that!'' Anne Maria responded amazed.

''Oh, but he didn't have much of a choice!'' Chris said darkly while casting a pleasant grin. ''Anyway, there'll be a bus picking us up when we get out of the cable car. Where the bus will bring us and for what? I'll not tell yet!''

* * *

The contestants sat in the bus, minding their own business at least until Chris would make an announcement on what the final challenge could be.

Dakota dug her hands in her pockets. She then tugged Sam's sleeve. ''Sam, do you know where my phone is?'' She worriedly asked the gamer.

''I don't know. When was the last time you remembered seeing it?'' Sam replied a little absentmindedly, not looking away from his game.

''In the shower area.'' Dakota answered a little hesitantly.

''See? Nothing to worry about! Once we're back on the jet, we'll find it! Promise!'' Sam promised her, now looking away from his handheld.

Dakota cooed and kissed Sam's forehead. ''You're the best Sam!'' Sam chuckled and blushed slightly.

''Team meeting!'' Jo announced somewhat suddenly, interrupting their moment as Jo turned to face Dakota and Sam on the seats behind her.

''But we're not complete! How're we supposed to have a team meeting if someone of the team isn't present?'' Sam objected as he pocketed his game console.

''Luckily, I just wanted to talk about that one absent team member! See, she's not here now, and I want it to stay that way! You understand?'' Jo softly told them.

''You want to eliminate her? If you want…''

''Shush!'' Jo hectically tried to shush Sam. ''This is a small bus! Everyone could be listening!'' She whispered at her 2 teammates as she looked around the bus. ''And on top of that, she's sitting right behind you!'' Jo added as she pointed at Anne Maria sitting on the seat behind Sam and Dakota's, primping herself as usual.

''So I want to swat that 'bug' because it's bugging me!'' Jo said in code-language to avoid suspicion. Sam and Dakota didn't really understand Jo.

''I always use an electric fly swatter for those!'' Dakota stated, not sure if she got what Jo was talking about.

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes. She then wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam and Dakota.

'Just vote for Anne Maria once we get the chance.'

'Sincerely, the one who'll beat both of you when it comes down to natural selection,'

'Jo.' The note read.

''Oh, I understand now!'' Dakota said after she and Sam realized what Jo meant by reading the paper. ''That bug!'' She continued as she signaled towards Anne Maria with her eyes.

* * *

(Confessional cam. There's no money left for this episode, if you know what I mean! Yup, that means that the budget's been used up!)

Jo: If we ever had to live through a war with a team like this, then I would ditch them directly and surrender to the enemy, just to avoid all the frustration they'll cause me!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The bus stopped in a neighborhood where many modern mostly white buildings stood.

''Look and awe contestants, the battleground for your last challenge, The white city of Tel Aviv!'' Chris presented as the contestants got off the bus.

''Is it called the white city for obvious reasons?'' Brick asked.

''Indeed!'' Chris answered before he took a flyer out of nowhere. ''The white city of Tel Aviv was built by German Jews fleeing the rise of National socialism in…Well, Germany! They almost exclusively used the Bauhaus and International building styles to reflect on the futuristic visions these architects had. Also, The white city is a world heritage site!'' Chris cited what was written in the flyer.

''Hey, is this a competition or a documentary?'' Jo sarcastically interrupted Chris as she leant against the bus in utter boredom.

''You're right Jo! This is more something for History!'' Chris agreed as he closed the flyer and flung it away [10]. ''Anyway, the last challenge is one Duncan would've loved!''

''Does it involve arson?'' Dawn asked slightly disgusted.

''Does it involve theft?'' Brick asked similarly.

''No, it involves Duncan's third favorite act of vandalism, graffiti painting!'' Chris announced. ''Around the neighborhood, there are several walls marked by a square made of tape that must be tagged with the symbols of your team!'' Chef then handed the Pilots and the Travelers 2 red and 2 green spray cans respectively and they were given a foldable cardboard plate with holes resembling their team's logos. Chef then took a giant 6-armed menorah and placed it right beside Chris. Something odd about this menorah was that one arm was painted red and one arm painted green. ''This is a menorah, traditionally they are used during Hanukkah celebrations. But now, they serve to measure your progress in the challenge! Travelers, because of your win in the former challenge, you get a head start!'' Chris announced, and Chef lit one candle that stood on the green arm. ''So there are 6 tags spread around the neighborhood, and if the Troubled Travelers tag 3 of them or the Problematic Pilots tag 4 of them, they'll win the challenge along with the usual reward of 1st class for the winner, and the usual punishment of losing a teammate for the loser.''

''What happens if we run out of paint?'' Dawn asked.

''Then that team loses the challenge automatically!'' Chris responded. ''Must there be anything said before we begin the challenge?'' Chris asked as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

''One thing.'' Jo said as she raised her arm. ''I'm not cleaning the mess up!'' Jo quipped.

''You won't have to if you don't get caught!'' Chris answered before he clapped his hands. ''The challenge begins now! Go!'' Chris yelled, which prompted the contestants to run off.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots were running through the streets of The white city, not having found any tags yet.

Anne Maria suddenly burst out into laughter. ''Look at that guy's beard!'' She said, pointing at a man in orthodox-Jewish clothing. ''That'd be really something for you! You know that?'' She directed at Sam while she leaned on the latter's shoulder laughing.

''You can't go by one day without insulting people can't you?'' Jo groaned.

''Right back at ya!'' Anne Maria shouted back. In the meantime, Sam followed to where the man was heading. He witnessed that he went into a synagogue, and in an alley right next to it was a tag mark.

''Hey! There's a mark!'' Sam exclaimed as he pointed to said mark before they sprinted towards the synagogue.

''This'll make us even with the Travelers!'' Jo stated confidently as she took out the spray paint as they walked past the front door of the synagogue. Jo's confidence faded though as a few similarly dressed men were staring very offended at Jo, as if they're already aware of what Jo was going to do. This ominous feeling also hit the other Pilots and they slowly walked away from the gaze of the rabbi.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Super Jewish telekinesis powers go!)

Sam: How did they knew what we were going to do? Was it because that can of red paint was a very obvious signal? Or was it thanks to some freakishly telekinetic power? 'He spins his fingers beside his temples while saying this' Don't call me offensive! I once read that Jewish people use 6% of their brains while other people uses only 5%!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''How're we going to solve this?'' Jo demanded as the Pilots hid in an alley nearby.

''Chris deliberately placed the tag there! He knew that they would guard it!'' Dakota said.

''So we must lure them away. But with what.'' Sam pondered.

''I have an idea! I lure them away from the door, and when they're gone, you must spray it quickly! Understood?'' Jo asked from her team.

''Understood!'' Sam said, while the others nodded.

''Good! Now hand me a spray can!'' Jo demanded.

Jo ran towards the front door of the synagogue and stopped in front of the rabbi. The rabbi shot her the same offended stare but Jo remained calm this time and just had a cocky grin etched on her face. She then took the can out of her sweatshirt and walked over to the doorpost, she removed the cap and pretended to be close to spraying it, but before she could've done that, the rabbi and his accomplice stomped towards her, and Jo ran away from them. The 2 men followed Jo for a little while until they were tired of running and returned to their usual spots, where they found out that the tag mark had been sprayed with a plane's steering wheel in their absence.

''It's like taking acorns from a blind pig after all!'' Anne Maria chuckled as the other Pilots sneaked away from the scene.

''That isn't a very kosher remark!'' Sam lectured her slightly humored.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers had found themselves on a square near a large fountain.

''Hey, there it is!'' Brick gladly noted as he pointed at the tag mark on a monument that stood in the fountain.

Dawn placed her fingers on her chin. ''Hmm. I find it odd that it's so easy to access! Chris knowing he'd probably have laid down traps or similar compilations!''

''I'm going in!'' Brick announced determined, appearing as if he ignored Dawn's advice completely. Brick stepped into the ankle deep water and walked over to the tag mark. ''Good thing I'm always wearing boots!'' Brick told himself before he reached the tag. He placed the template on the tag and began spraying, but when he removed the template, we witnessed at a nearby water jet rinsed the spray paint away. Brick peeked into the hole where the jet of water came from and subsequently received a jet of water to the face.

''The paint was washed away once I applied it!'' Brick explained when he got back to his teammates. B offered him his jacket to dry his head off, which Brick accepted. While the cadet was drying his head off, he got an idea. ''Dawn, come along. B, you'll get your jacket back soon!'' Brick promised as Dawn and Brick ran back to the tag.

''You're having an idea.'' Dawn stated.

''Yes I have teammate! I'm going to spray the tag, and as soon as I remove the template, you'll have to cover it from the water jet with B's jacket! Do I copy?'' Brick asked. Dawn nodded. The cadet began to spray the tag again, which made Dawn cough. When Brick had removed the template, Dawn covered the tag up with B's jacket just in time for the water jet making her soaking wet in the process. She removed the jacket from the tag once the water jet had stopped and it turned out that the graffiti tag had come along nicely albeit a little blurred.

''Why didn't I see this coming?'' Dawn asked slightly grumpy as she handed the jacket to Brick, after which squeezed her hair out while the 2 walked back to B.

''Nobody's perfect!'' Brick replied.

''And that's why the higher powers had put us on earth!'' Dawn added.

''Yeah, sure.'' Brick hesitantly agreed as they stepped out of the water back on the pavement. Brick handed B his jacket back. The latter didn't seem to mind the jacket wet, but he pointed at a dried blurred mirror print of the Troubled Travelers logo while he casted an angry glare, explaining why the logo on the fountain was slightly blurred as well.

''B will send you the dry cleaner's bill!'' Dawn told Brick, slightly humored.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots had found their next tag to be in the foyer of a building.

''This should be easy! We just have to walk in and spray the darn thing!'' Anne Maria confidently said.

''Well, you have the most spray can spraying experience, so I'd say, go ahead!'' Jo convinced her. And in response, Anne Maria walked through the door with the spray can in her hand, but she was stopped by the security almost directly. Her spray can was taken from her and she was shoved outside when she'd tried to attack them.

''Why'd those pigs throw me out?'' Anne Maria wondered as she got off the ground.

''Maybe because it's very risky to let someone take spray paint into a museum?'' Sam guessed.

''What makes you think that this is a museum binary boy?'' Jo asked. And Sam pointed at the golden letters above the entrance that read 'Museum of Tel Aviv' in reply. ''Oh.'' Was all that Jo could bring out.

''What should we do now? We've lost half of our paint and if we walk in there again, we'll lose the other half!'' Dakota demanded from Jo, who began to think of a solution.

''Those stupid guards! Messing with my already messed up skin!'' Anne Maria grumbled, ignoring the conversation the others had as she took out her own spray can and began spraying herself. Jo got an idea off of this and grabbed their other spray can from Dakota.

''Hey, bronze berserker! Give me the label of your can!'' Jo demanded from Anne Maria, who ripped the label off and handed it to Jo.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Also known as the can cam.)

Sam: Jo's been really into nicknames again! Binary boy, bronze berserker, who's going to grow the guts to call her the Amazonian atrocity?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Jo then snatched Anne Maria's spray can from her hands, twisted the cap off and took a teeny bit of spray, she then twisted the cap of the paint can off and put that little bit of fake tan under the head of the can. She then screwed both heads back on their respective can and handed them back to Anne Maria. ''Here, take it and spray that tag when no one's watching!'' Jo instructed Anne Maria as Jo handed her the can with paint bearing the label of Anne Maria's . She then strolled over to the entrance. As expected, she was stopped again by the security, but she sprayed the spray tan in the head of the can on her hand to fool them into believing that it was real spray tan. The guards shrugged and let her pass. The Problematic Pilots cheered very briefly at this. Anne Maria looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her and was about to begin to spray until it hit her that she didn't have the template. The Pilots outside turned their head to witness that the template was still behind them.

''I admit, that was very, very stupid!'' Jo admitted to her team before they turned back to see Anne Maria improvising to duplicate the logo, which actually seemed to work. She was just done when the security noticed her and drover her off outside.

''I'm the master of graffiti art!'' Anne Maria shouted vividly as she was applauded by Sam and Dakota. Jo didn't seem all that impressed though.

''Yeah yeah, you're the best in spraying things, let it be yourself or a wall. Now let's get going!'' Jo hastily said before she ran off.

* * *

The Troubled Travelers stood beside a large and busy intersection.

''Team, we must split up to greaten our chances of finding the next tag!'' Brick suggested.

''Believe it or not Brick, I have a feeling that we won't have to look for the tag, because that it'll eventually come to us instead.'' Dawn countered.

''With all due respect Dawn, but that sounds a little bit ridiculous! How could that possibly be?'' Brick countered as politely as he possibly could.

''Maybe because it's on the back of that truck?'' Dawn answered as she pointed at a truck bearing what appeared to be a logo of a postal service which also had the tag mark on its side.

''Halt that truck!'' Brick yelled at his teammates as he was about to march off.

''But Brick, it's from the postal services, and I saw…'' Dawn tried to tell him. But the cadet was running after the truck already, unaware that B and Dawn stayed behind. ''…a postal office a little while ago.'' Dawn calmly finished before B and Dawn calmly walked towards said building.

The truck stopped in front of the post office after some time had passed. B and Dawn witnessed Brick arriving at the scene drenched in his own sweat and gasping like an overheated dog. Brick raised his finger as he wanted to ask something, but nothing came out of his mouth and he just kept on panting.

''To answer your question, you thought with your eyes instead of your mind.'' Dawn answered to what Brick was going to ask.

''I'm not being trained to think, I'm following the orders of people who think for me! That's what dad constantly told me before he sent me off!'' Brick said a little worn out, having stopped panting by now.

''Your father sounds like an awful man. Locking you up in a closet as punishment, not allowing you to think for yourself in your own home.'' Dawn told the cadet a little horrified.

''Nah, he isn't that bad once you get to know him!'' Brick illustrated as he placed the template on the tag mark and began to spray it.

''And at least your mother genuinely cares for you!'' Dawn said, perking up slightly.

The cadet nodded gladly. ''Ah, mom! I can't wait 'till she makes one of her famous leftover stews when I get home again! Vegetable soup-Broccoli chowder, hmm hmm!'' Brick dreamily said as he closed his eyes and imagined it before B tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When B got that attention, he pretended to tap a watch on his wrist.

''You're right B! No time to snooze off like that! Let's go! Ten hut!'' Brick shouted as the Travelers marched away from the scene.

* * *

The Problematic Pilots ran through an alley, desperately looking for their next tag mark.

''Come on, come on!'' Jo muttered slightly panicked as she frantically looked around in the hope of finding the next tag mark.

''Take it easy will you? You're giving me the chills with all that looking and runnin' around! And the latter gives me blisters in this shoes!'' Anne Maria complained.

Jo stopped running and turned to face her. ''Don't mind me, I'm just trying to beat the Troubled Travelers, who have a advantage we still haven't worked away!'' Jo responded before Brick came running around a corner and ran into her, knocking them both onto the ground. ''And speaking of the devils!'' Jo said as she got up.

''That's winning devils for you Jo!'' Brick responded as he stood up as well and dusted himself off. ''So, how's the hunt been going Jo?'' Brick wryly asked her.

''It has been better than your foot-eye coordination I suppose.'' Jo dryly responded.

''Walking into someone doesn't make you having bad foot-eye coordination directly!'' Brick defended.

''Guys.'' Sam intentionally interrupted them before any serious conflict could arise between the 2 again. ''I think I see a tag!'' Sam said while he looked up and pointed to the highest of a row balconies, where a tag mark indeed was placed.

''B, launch me up to the lowest balcony and go look if you can get into the building!'' Brick ordered B, who went to crouch down with his back against the wall while he cupped his hands, Brick ran towards B and the cadet placed his foot in B's cupped hands after which B launched Brick upwards. Brick banged his head to the balcony above the one he was launched upon and needed a moment to rub his head before he used a nearby ivy to climb up. B and Dawn ran off to see if there was another way to get up to the highest floor.

''Do the same with me and Dakota!'' Jo commanded Sam, who took a similar pose as B. Jo snatched the can with spray paint with the spray tan wrap from Anne Maria before they were launched onto the lowest balcony. Sam's launches weren't as powerful as B's and Dakota and Jo clamped themselves to the ledge and had to struggle not to fall back. Dakota lost grip and fell back but Jo managed to climb over.

''Now what I'm supposed to do?'' Dakota yelled. Sam ran off to find an alternative entry into the building as well, so she couldn't be launched upward anymore.

''Reflect the sunlight into Brick's face with your mirror!'' Jo hollered back before she began to climb to the top using a nearby rain pipe.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What do you call a rain pipe when rain never passes through?)

Jo: rain pipes in the desert? Tss! You can see these builders just came out of Europe when they built this neighborhood!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dakota hesitantly began an attempt to reflect the sunlight into Brick's eyes. The cadet had almost reached the top until Dakota had her mirror positioned right and directed the sunlight right into the cadet's eyes.

''Hey! Cut that out!'' Brick yelped as he covered his eyes up. Brick remained where he was as he didn't want to take the risk to fall down while he couldn't see where he was going.

''A darn shame Brick!'' Jo yelled at him as she passed him and almost had reached the top. ''But in love, war and challenges, everything is allowed that's not written in the rules!''

''You mean things like this?'' Brick replied as he used his dogtags to reflect the sunlight into Jo's eyes. The light shone Jo in the eyes in the unluckiest of times while she tried to reach the ledge of the balcony, catching her off guard and almost falling down if she hadn't grabbed the ledge of the balcony. Jo couldn't climb over as she had nothing to push herself up. Brick reached the top, climbed over the ledge that Jo failed was hanging on and looked down on her, grinning.

''What are you doing? Stop grinning like an idiot and help me up!'' Jo demanded as she dangled some 30 feet above the ground.

''I don't know Jo, will you push me off afterwards?'' Brick snidely asked.

''This is still about what happened in that lake isn't it?'' Jo replied.

''Correct!'' Brick responded. ''And I've been thinking, back on that assault course, you could've pulled me down when you saw that bar coming! But did you do that? No! I didn't even hear a single warning! Or even a single apology for not doing so!'' Brick scolded at Jo very confronting as he crouched down beside her hands.

''Brick, this isn't the best time. Help me up now, please!'' Jo begged as she began to panic now.

''I don't know Jo. I think that this is… A reflection, of what you deserved!'' Brick carelessly responded as he took the can of spray paint from his belt and unfolded the cardboard template he had under his shirt before he wanted to walk over to the tag mark.

''You'd be no better than her if you'd let her hang there, Brick!'' Dawn (Who returned to the scene along with Sam and B) yelled from the ground.

''And it would be very much against your code!'' Jo added.

Brick groaned and nodded disapprovingly at his own behavior. ''They're right!'' He muttered before he turned around witness Jo's fingers sliding off the edge.

''Help me out!'' Jo yelped as she was about to fall. Brick reacted quickly by lunging at her hands and managed to get one right after they had let go of the ledge. Brick pulled her up and onto the balcony while the other contestants cheered. Chris and Chef then came by in their 4X4, with the huge menorah in the back.

''Class-act rescue captain Canada!'' Chris yelled at Brick through a megaphone. ''But you could spray your team's last required tag mark instead of playing the hero and saving someone from the other team!''

''Brick, before you secure your win, let me give you this!'' Jo softly said as she pouted her lips and leaned towards Brick. Brick did the same as well and everyone awaited the moment that their lip would meet. But everyone not on the balcony became confused as Jo backed out at the last moment and stepped towards the wall. Brick wasn't aware of this and leaned so far forward that he fell over. He then saw that Jo was unfolding the template.

''Those are the kind of teen flings we need to get the ratings through the roof!'' Chris cheered.

''You only care about fame and not about one's feelings at all, don't you?'' Dakota disgustedly asked.

''Asks who? Miss Stick-to-the-screen!'' Chris retorted.

''I learned that lesson the hard way! Maybe you'll end up as a mutant as well!'' Dakota warned the host.

''He at least has the personality of one.'' Sam muttered.

''Jo?'' Brick confusedly muttered as he stood up.

''I made up my mind Brick. You are good, but winning is better!'' Jo explained as she was done unfolding the template and was about to spray the tag. She pushed the head but instead of red paint, a brown mist came out that didn't stick to the wall. ''What? But…'' Jo stuttered as she examined the spray can. She ripped the label and gasped in horror as she found out that the spray can wasn't the one filled with paint, it was one of Anne Maria's spray cans filled with fake tan instead.

''I already wondered if this was fake sunburn or something!'' Anne Maria said, the Problematic Pilots gasped.

''Step aside Jo.'' Brick stoically demanded. Jo groaned in anger and stepped aside. Brick placed the template and sprayed the tag mark, winning the challenge for his team.

''And the Travelers win today's episode!'' Chris announced, a tensioned silent remained after the announcement. ''What? No celebrations? Gee, you're all buzz killers! You know that?''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Downer victory for the Troubled Travelers, again after Spain, and both victories involved Brick.)

Jo: What a drag of a day! If I'd just kissed Brick and let him spray the tag, we would lose the challenge and Anne Maria would get booted! So all I had to do is throwing the challenge just once but no, I had to win again! And now I have to win Brick's trust all over again before I can use him again! And I thought it would go easy from Spain onwards!

(Static)

Brick: 'Sighs' I know that Jo's very competitive minded, but I don't want to like her anymore after she did all that! She's not crawling into my mind again! 'Firmly crosses his arms before he begins to cry' Oh why-hy-hy did she had to do that!

(Static)

Dawn: You got to tear that over-competitive drive down Jo! Or else it certainly won't end alright for you!

(Static)

Dakota: If I had my phone with me right now, it would be all over the web!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The Problematic Pilots reported into the elimination room when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was airborne again.

''Pilots, do I need to say anything? You lost! Go vote for someone to go!''

* * *

(Voting cam. Shalom means both goodbye and hello in Hebrew!)

Anne Maria: You do not mess with the Anne Maria! I might become a lot more before I become a hair stylist! Be assured of that! 'Puffs and carelessly votes Jo's passport' [11]

(Static)

Dakota: 'Votes Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Jo: I had to wait so long before I could do this! 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Sam: I'm going to be straight up about you…You were annoying. 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''The votes have been cast, and the first bags go to Sam, the gamer who didn't make a lot of videogame references today and Dakota, the retired screen hog!'' Chris announced as Chef handed them their peanuts.

''And this last bag goes to…'' Chris spoke before he took a few peanuts out of the lon bag sitting on the plate Chef held.

''The man's eating from your safety! He's that powefull!'' Chef taunted rather intimidating.

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…Jo!'' Chris finally spoke up after the silence. ''Fun's up Anne Maria, I wonder if anyone will miss you!''

''Oh, but you won't eliminate me if I show you this!'' Anne Maria said as she handed Chris Dakota's cell phone.

''Hey! That's my phone!'' Dakota scowled as she stomped over to Chris and Anne Maria.

''And you've been putting things on the internet about the show using YOUR phone! I thought that my treatment of Sierra back then knocked some sense into you regarding information sharing after I knocked her out of the plane!'' Chris angrily said after he checked Dakota's latest activities on her phone.

''But…''

''No buts! I disqualify you for busting the ratings by spoiling the show to the audience before the actual broadcasts!'' Chris announced. Dakota gasped saddened while Sam and Jo protested. ''Zip it! My decision is final!'' Chris shut them up, took Dakota's bag of nuts and handed them to Anne Maria. ''Chef! Ejection procedure!'' Chris called, Chef lifted a struggling Dakota up and placed her on the cross in front of The Pinball Plunger of Shame. She was then handed a parachute by an intern.

''Goodbye Sam! Win for me!'' Dakota sadly said as she waved slightly.

''I'll avenge you!'' Sam wailed before Chef pulled the lever and launched a screaming Dakota out of the jet, with Anne Maria waving very subtle yet indignant at her before the Pilots walked off, with Sam glaring intensely at Anne Maria.

''Will Sam get his revenge on Anne Maria? He probably will! This season isn't called Total Drama Vengeance for nothing! And will Brick and Jo reconcile their conflicting competitive relationship? See for yourself on the next episode of Total, DRAMA, VENG-EANCE!''

* * *

**I bet you didn't like the ending. But on the bright side, I finally managed to update within a month! :D**

**[1] Both Lennon and Jackson are too big of music icons to be just blatantly ripped off in a parody!**

**[2] Possums crap out a green substance once they feign their deaths to raise the chance that predators leave them to be.**

**[3] In a Jewish service, males and females are meant to sit separated. And if the buildings the service is held in allows it, then females sit higher than the males to be slightly closer to God.**

**[4] This really works! Dead sea minerals have helped me when I had acne!**

**[5] But I have to remind you that it IS the Total Drama universe after all!**

**[6] Chris can sunbathe all he wants, but there are hardly any UV rays near the dead sea, making tanning there almost useless.**

**[7] Nearly direct copy of what Toad says in Super Mario Bros. 3.**

**[8] A dreidel is used in the aptly named 'dreidel game'.**

**[9] Chaim Witz was the former name of KISS lead singer Gene Simmons, who was born in Israel and eventually changed his name to the latter.**

**[10] History. The Canadian version of History channel.**

**[11] A Menorah is a candlestand able to hold 7 candles that each symbolize 1 day of Hanukkah.**

**[12] Reference to both the title and the premise of the movie You do not mess with the Zohan.**

**Teams:**

**Troubled Travelers: B. Brick and Dawn.**

**Problematic Pilots: Anne Maria. Jo and Sam.**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (Bailed out). Scott. Lightning.** **Dakota (Disqualified).**

**So, that was the Israel chapter! You probably don't like the ending of this one. But please, don't be mad! I'm just trying to make a decent story here, and you need drama for that!**

**Next episode: The aftermath! Do you have anything (Preferably relevant) to ask the eliminated cast? Submit your questions now!**

**Let's see if we can get to the 75 reviews, and then I would be very grateful!**

**Het boeit eigenlijk niet wat ik hier in het Nederlands neerzet, jullie denken toch wel dat het een afscheidsgroet is! Maar o wee als een Nederlander dit leest!**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	13. The Aftermath

**Total Drama Vengeance**

**From next chapter on, a tagline related to the episode's title will be written here!**

**Glittersparkles24: You're going to love next episode!**

**NTA FANFIC: I never actually gave a clue about the next location if you'd count out the line at the bottom of the page reading 'The next episode is the aftermath!'. And you'll see if there's one in this chapter!**

**Fortekham617: Thank you! These kind of reviews really cheer me up!**

**Cupcakes11: We'll return to those plots on short notice!**

**Persephatta: Yeah, bending the laws of nature is fun, but don't do it too often or have a special reason/explanation for it or else it just gets illogical! And I already figured that you wouldn't like seeing Dakota go, but you're dealing with it very well! Just as I hope people will do!**

**To all askers: Thank you for your interest! Your questions will be answered either directly or indirectly in this episode!**

**And of course credit for Meowth's Toon Dragon for being able to beta read so quickly!**

**This chapter's a little shorter than you guys are used to. But hey, it was uploaded much earlier in return!**

**People ask me (Lies, they do not): Lowland Warrior, why are you mostly using fake names that parody real life things? Well the answer is simple. I'm trying to stay true to the style of Total Drama as in the actual shows, they mainly use spoof names as well!**

**Remember readers, next episode is the merge! **

**And for the obligatory warning for you people that hardly ever gets read.**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for the usual.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 13: The aftermath.**

* * *

The aftermath music begins to play and a green screen appears. The words 'Total Drama Vengeance Aftermath' appeared one by one, after which the logo suddenly appears in a flash while sparks fly around before some highlights of the season are shown. [1]

(Switch to another scene)

''Oh!'' Dawn exclaimed. ''And I see a girl! This one's certainly different!'' Dawn continued as Scott began to feel very uncomfortable. ''What is her name? Janis?'' Dawn asked Scott before he rudely yanked his hand back.

''And that ends today's therapy session!'' Scott grumpily told Dawn. Who was confused about Scott's sudden retreat.

(Switch to another scene)

The horn then sounded and Jo and Brick ran back to the others. But right before they could climb the fence, Brick's eyes shot wide when he noticed that one of the bulls was charging in at Jo, who still stood within range of the bull's charge.

''This challenge is seriously awesome Chef! Why haven't we been here before?'' Chris enthusiastically asked the chef.

''Jo.'' Brick stammered.

''Not now!''

''Jo!'' Brick repeated.

Jo turned her head to look at Brick, not being able to see the bull coming in at her and not hearing them due to the noisy crowd. ''What don't you understand about…''

Brick then pushed her off the fence onto the ground right before the bull rammed Brick, which made the crowd and the contestants hurl and Brick yelp in pain and fear as he was dragged off by the bull.

''Maybe that's why.'' Chef plainly answered as Chris looked a bit horrified at the cadet being bashed to pulp by 2 angry bulls.

(Switch to another scene)

''So, we already found out on our trip to here that these are not interns. And that they are going to kill us by firing squad. But I am sure that Chris must have a protocol to get us out of this situation!'' Zoey desperately tried to cheer her team up with hints of fear and despair in her voice as she, just like the rest of the Travelers were tied to the poles.

''And what if he does not have a plan to save us?'' Scott asked cynically.

''Then I'll never look at him again!'' Zoey answered with a deep frown, not fully aware of Scott's cynicism.

(Switch to another scene)

''My hair!'' She yelped horrified as she touched her hair before she squeezed her fists so hard that she broke the file she had in one of her hands. '' Now you've done it! It's on!'' She yelled as she stomped over to Chefbot, who stood in front of her. Dakota, Lightning and Sam stood at the sidelines to watch the battle begin, despite the fact that they should know better and run away.

''Prepare for pain, Bi…'' Anne Maria threatened as she swung her fist around. But the Chefbot stepped onto her before she could finish. Anne Maria did not seem to have any injuries besides being crushed. Some of the crowd in the aftermath studio laughed.

* * *

(Theme song. I'll think of one soon enough!)

* * *

The green screen appeared yet again and the letters and the logo appeared as well before the camera switched over to the stage of the aftermath studio. Where Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on the purple couch while some of the other veterans were seated in the peanut gallery.

''Good eve dudes n' dudettes! We'd like to welcome you to the Total Drama Vengeance aftermath!'' Geoff hosted after the cheers of the public died down a bit. ''This is my lovely lady and co-host Bridgette.'' Geoff continued as he wrapped an arm around Bridgette and pulled her closer. ''And those are our other friends sitting in the peanut gallery!''

''Put your hands together for Owen and Noah!'' Bridgette announced as Owen waved very enthusiastically at the cheering audience while Noah just casted a relaxed smile in their direction.

''Tyler Sierra and Trent!'' The jock flexed and arm. Sierra waved with one hand and held a laptop in the other and Trent just waved at them coolly.

''Cody Courtney and Eva!'' Cody made a peace symbol and smiled. Courtney rolled her eyes and Eva just nodded her head.

''Duncan and Gwen!'' Duncan made a gesture of the devil while Gwen just smiled at the audience, from where a few jeers could be heard between the cheers after they were announced. The 2 ignored this completely.

''Alejandro. Heather.'' Bridgette announced almost devoid of any emotion. The crowd kept on cheering a bit and Alejandro bowed slightly while Heather turned her head.

''Leshawna and Harold!'' Geoff shouted for a change. Leshawna waved at the crowd and Harold threw an arm around her and smiled at them, something she didn't seem to like very much, not in an angry way, but in an awkward way.

''We would've loved it to have all our friends here. But Katie & Sadie and Beth & Lindsay went to the BFFFF convention in Nova Scotia. DJ is sailing on the sea hoarder. Justin had hooked up with a major modeling agency. Ezekiel is still regaining his humanity and Izzy is in hiding for bank robbery charges!'' Bridgette informed the viewers. [2]

''But that won't make it any less awesome tonight! Because…''

''Hey! How dare you to begin without me?'' A voice yelled at Geoff.

''Oh yeah, and she's here too.'' Geoff mumbled as he jerked a thumb toward Blaineley, who came by and sat down in between Geoff and Bridgette, rudely forcing them apart.

''That's right! And tonight we're interviewing the top of the flops from Total Drama Vengeance! From paper weight Cameron to heartbroken refugee kid Zoey!'' Blaineley announced as the screen above them flashed on and showed the green room, where Scott was just sitting on the couch. Zoey was shaking nervously while Cameron patted her shoulder. Staci was chattering about without anyone listening to her and Lightning was lifting a staple of bowls plates and glasses up with one hand while he ate a chicken leg with the other. Dakota was busily phoning with someone and Mike was absent. ''Now let the first…''

''Now wait a minute, Mildred!'' Geoff interrupted her by placing a finger on her mouth, placing a nasty emphasis on her actual name. ''Maybe we should catch up with our old buddies before we begin to catch up with the new! I mean, it has been so long since!'' Geoff suggested.

''So guys, what've you been up to lately?'' Bridgette asked the peanut gallery.

''Studying Technology'' Cody answered first.

''Studying art'' Gwen replied quickly after.

''Studying law, for…My own reasons!'' Courtney said begrudgingly, eyeing either Duncan and Gwen in the process.

''Loafing around.'' Duncan carelessly replied.

''Racking up the sports scholarships!'' Tyler cheered, granting him incredulous looks from his fellows.

''Pretending to study.'' Noah answered.

''Halt!'' Blaineley shouted after the bookworm had answered and a light shone down on him. ''Define pretending to study!'' Blaineley demanded.

Noah sighed. ''Not having to study because I already can apply for any job by just using my wits and brains.''

''Or not be able to study because of financial problems?'' Blaineley suspiciously yet smugly responded. ''You've been offered a lot of money just to appear on the show didn't you?'' the audience gasped a bit.

Noah sighed again. ''Oh no, you found out.'' Noah admitted very bored. ''But hey, that can happen if you're the youngest of 6.''

''But it's getting worse! Play the vid!'' Blaineley shouted out at the staff. And a video depicting both Noah and Owen with a yellow skin tone began to play. Noah actually grew a very worried look on his face.

''Oh no. not that commercial!'' Noah muttered horrified.

* * *

Owen and Noah sat on a couch in an ordinary living room set. Owen was wearing a plain white shirt with blue pants and Noah was wearing a red T-shirt with blue shorts. ''Son, that was the paperboy! Go fetch me my newspaper!'' Owen told Noah, trying to sound as fatherly as he possibly could.

Noah just rested his head on his arms and sighed deeply before he replied. ''Eat my shorts.'' Noah replied boringly, not even trying to insert any emotion. Owen suddenly got very angry and began to strangle Noah for real.

''You little…!'' Owen stuttered as he rocked Noah's head around while strangling him. [3]

''Help…Me!'' Noah muttered before everything froze and some words were stamped across the screen.

''Child abuse, we make it look funny, but it is not!'' A serious voice said what was stamped across the screen before the commercial ended.

* * *

Everyone in the studio except for Noah was laughing.

''You should've gotten a prize for your acting! You know, if it was actually broadcasted!'' Owen jollily tried to cheer Noah up.

''What do you have to say about this?'' Blaineley asked him.

''That Owen was originally a priest and that I was an altar boy. But that version wasn't approved. For obvious reasons.'' Noah replied with a punctuation on the last sentence, making some people gasp.

''Maybe we should continue before the station begins to punish us for saying things like that!'' Bridgette tried to sooth the crowd.

''You got the idea babe!'' Geoff agreed. ''Let's introduce our first guests for tonight. She's currently dating 20% of a boy's personality, is only child and owns a very violent hamster as a pet. It's Zo…'' Geoff tried to say but he was muted at the last moment by Blaineley

''Lightning everyone!'' Blaineley finished for him, the audience cheered a bit confusedly first but when Lightning appeared, they were seemingly okay with it.

''What were you doing that for?'' Geoff whispered as Lightning made some poses.

''To save the big drama for the end of the show!'' Blaineley replied.

Bridgette squeezed her eyes together out of suspicion. ''What're you planning?''

''Oh you'll see my dear!'' Blaineley darkly whispered before they turned to see that Lightning was already sitting easily on the couch.

''So, Lightning, how'd you feel about your time on the show?'' Bridgette asked the jock.

''Man, it was a total sha-bummer! Just like the one on the island! I mean, I got kicked in the nuts by a pipsqueak and used as bait for a robot to name a few! But Jo played me sha-gain! And I don't know how she did it, but now she actually has beaten me! That girl sure is the final nail in my treasure chest!'' Lightning complained.

''What did you think when you'd found out that Jo's a girl?'' Bridgette asked.

''I thought that her jugs were just some sha-weirdly shaped muscles! Man, I made a total fool out of myself back then!'' Lightning responded disapprovingly over his own actions.

''Look at it from the flipside bro, at least you got to see her boobs!'' Geoff tried to cheer him up, making the male crowd cheer at this achievement. Bridgette gasped and slapped him across the face, leaving Geoff confused as why Bridgette would've done that as she looked away from Geoff.

''I don't think seeing Jo's rack would be a very pretty sight.'' Duncan humorously noted.

''What do you mean bra?'' Geoff replied.

''He means that I'd believe Jo to be a guy too if I hadn't read her profile on the official Total Drama Vengeance website!'' Noah calmly quipped.

''Enough about Jo's front already!'' Blaineley screeched to cut the discussion off.

''Thank you!'' Bridgette heartily and honestly said.

''I purely did this for myself dear!'' Blaineley told Bridgette. ''Back to you Lightning, you've seemed to have forgotten a certain…scheme this season with you as the main victim!''

''What's that women talking about?'' Lightning audibly whispered at Geoff.

''I'm talking about how Dakota used you to make Sam jealous!'' Blaineley announced.

''Oh yeah, Lightning remembers!'' Lightning gladly recalled before he had a sudden and complete mood swing for the worse. ''And I remember how it embarrassed him!'' He growled.

''Great, because we're about to bring Dakota into the studio so that you can take your anger out on her!'' Blaineley informed the fuming jock. ''Make some noise for the fame and attention monger, Dakota!'' Blaineley presented as she stood up to do so, but no one came onto the stage. ''Dakota!'' She shouted again, to no avail. ''What the…'' She sputtered.

''Dakota's phoning with her agent.'' Bridgette told Blaineley after the former received the information through her earpiece. Blaineley groaned rather irritated in reply.

''That means that this is a great time for a brand new segment of 'That's gonna leave a mark'!'' Geoff announced, making the audience roar in anticipation in the process. ''Roll 'em!'' He shouted at someone as the big screen came to life and its signature music began to play.

* * *

In Romania, Scott lobs a bottle of milk towards the car of the Pilots. Hitting Cameron in the back of his head and knocking him out.

In Botswana. Scott is punched off a ledge by a mutant Dakota and falls unconsciously onto the ground. ''But there's more people!'' Geoff told the laughing audience as Scott was helped into a minecart, after which B jumped into it and landed on Scott with full force and with a funny yet fitting added sound effect.

''I couldn't resist!'' Geoff admitted. referring to the sound effect he added.

A clip of a tomato impacting in Lightning's head is played in slo-mo.

The Pilots are trying to escape the collapsing cave in the U.A.E. Sam stopped running and dodged a falling debris with that. He smiled while he resumed his run. But then a rock falls on top of Anne Maria's haircut and ricochets into Sam's face.

''But we have another unseen clip from the same episode, how we got it, I don't know. But it's definitely worth seeing!'' Geoff said as the screen switched to Dakota underwater in search for pearls in the same episode as the former clip. Dakota sees a huge pearl sitting under a strange purple overhanging rock. Dakota seemingly ignored this and touched the pearl. After which she discovered that the purple rock was actually the top part of a giant oyster that quickly closed itself, trapping all of Dakota except for her feet in the shell until she managed to break free with the pearl.

* * *

The screen turned static and the hosts turned back to face the still laughing audience.

''So, after having laughed enough at other people's pain, I present you, Dakota!'' Blaineley said before Bridgette or Geoff could say anything and the crowd began to applaud as Dakota came onto the stage blowing kisses to them, not aware of Lightning glaring angrily at her.

''Sorry that you had to wait for me and all, I was phoning with my agent about my appearance on this thing!'' Dakota apologized.

''Oh, you shouldn't apologize to us, you should try to apologize to him!'' Blaineley vividly responded, after which Dakota noted that Lightning was eyeing her furiously.

''Is this going to be about that little fling you and I had?'' Dakota whimpered, Lightning nodded positively. ''I actually hoped that you would've forgotten that!''

''He would've forgotten it if it wasn't for Mildred here!'' Bridgette replied annoyingly.

''Come on Bridge, don't spoil the drama just now!'' Geoff mumbled at his girlfriend.

''What? Geoff! The last time you said things like that I broke up with you!'' Bridgette shouted back.

''I know, but Blaineley has…''

''Ahem!'' Blaineley fake-coughed rather pressingly to interrupt Geoff. ''Would you mind not to stray off? We're hosting a show here!''

''No, it's cool. Continue!'' Geoff sheepishly agreed, much to Bridgette's ire.

''Good. Because Dakota, we're going to subject you to a little 'Truth or Incineration'!'' And after Blaineley said that, the flamethrower arm of the Chefbot was lowered to be right above Dakota's head. ''The concept's so easy that even Lindsay would understand it! I ask some questions about you and Lightning. Tell the truth, nothing but drama and humiliation happens, but if you lie even a teensy bit, FWOOSH!'' Blaineley explained.

''You don't scare me!'' Dakota steadfastly replied and crossed her arms while she looked away. A tiny blue flame on the muzzle of the flamethrower shot on directly after the statement, making a slight scare appear on her face.

''You were lucky that it wasn't on yet when you said that!'' Blaineley said with mild annoyance, flinging a black remote away.

''What'd you think about Lightning flirting with you?'' Geoff began the interrogation.

''That it did me nothing!'' Dakota responded, and clanged onto Lightning to dodge a beam of fire being fired at her directly afterwards. Lightning gruffly shoved her back to her now charred place on the couch after the fire has ceded. ''Fine, some were pretty good. But I only let him to get Sam's attention back!'' Dakota confessed. The flamethrower remained passive.

''Was it limited to words or…'' Bridgette asked.

''Totally!'' Dakota confidently said before she finished. But the flamethrower went off again, and Dakota jumped off the sofa to dodge the flame.

''This video shows otherwise!'' Blaineley said as the screen showed Lightning stroking Dakota's cheek in the cargo hold with the latter not seeming to mind it. The audience gasped at this video.

''It's not what it looks like!'' Dakota defended.

''What? Doesn't it look like you enjoying Lightning stroking your cheeks? Because I think so otherwise!'' Blaineley teasingly said.

''I felt nothing…Hardly anything when he did that!'' Dakota quickly corrected herself before the flamethrower went off again. ''But I couldn't tell it to Lightning just yet!''

''Wasn't Lightning aware of it then?'' Geoff asked in reply.

''No. And I should've told him that!'' Dakota sadly admitted, hanging her head down.

''What do you have to say about this Lightning?'' Blaineley avidly asked.

Lightning rolled his eyes to think about that. ''Man, Lightning's run on this thing has been a sha-total drag! Jo wanted me to play her so that I could infiltrate their sha-lliance to beat Jo, and then he got played himself! Man!'' Lightning complained.

''Okay, but I mean what do you have to…'' Blaineley explained until she suddenly stopped when she realized what Lightning has said. ''Wait, what? You flirted with Dakota for your own goals as well? Didn't she start them?''

''No! He just began flirting with me at the right moment!'' Dakota explained a little annoyed.

''Yeah, and we have pulled it straight already! I don't get why we're talking about this right now sha-anyway!'' Lightning responded a little confused.

''She doesn't even know everything! That's a pretty bad hosting job you're doing if you ask me!'' Geoff snidely remarked.

''You know what this means Geoff!'' Blaineley angrily assured Geoff and stomped off.

''Well, that's about the last we've seen of her for now! So that means that your interrogation is over!'' Geoff announced a bit shaken.

''Thanks guys! Please, take a seat on the couch behind you!'' Bridgette thanked the 2 eliminated contestants who moved over to the other couch as the audience applauded for them.

''Next up are Scott and Staci!'' Geoff informed everyone. ''Staci's time on the island was short and not very sweet, but she surprised friend and foe by proving that she was able to win a challenge for her team!''Geoff explained as moments of Staci were shown on the big screen.

''And Scott started his run on this show as a Total Drama jerk, throwing challenges, sabotaging his own team. But he got what was coming to him when he was catapulted off the island with an angry mutant shark as his buddy! And while he initially wanted to return to his old behavior in Total Drama Vengeance, it was a certain, nature loving aura reading girl named Dawn that managed to pull him off that track!'' Bridgette continued. ''Can we get a applause for Scott and Staci?'' She asked as the crowd applauded and cheered when Scott and Staci appeared on stage and sat down on the same couch Lightning and Dakota sat on earlier.

''Scott, first things first. What happened after you were thrown out of that plane? Because first we heard all AAH and WOOW and then suddenly, nothing!'' Geoff lively asked.

''I fell through a yellow triangular portal, and the next thing I remember is me laying outside of the aftermath studio!'' Scott answered. He then scoffed and nodded his head. ''It would've amazed me if I hadn't seen all the weird crap there beforehand!''

''And what did you think about your time on the show?'' Bridgette asked right after Scott had talked.

Scott looked around and scoffed again. ''There were good times. bad times. And S(Censor)tty times.'' Scott noted as the audience gasped a bit after Scott had cussed. ''On second thought, mainly s(Censor)tty times.'' Scott corrected himself after a second. [4]

''Come on dude, there were good times before Jo messed things up!'' Geoff tried to cheer him up.

''Yeah, you can't tell me that this falls under the sh…crappy times!'' Bridgette told him as a short clip of Dawn and Scott kissing played on the big screen, making the crowd and most of the peanut gallery awe. Scott smiled contently while looking at this clip.

''And you had some fun times with Brick and B, according to this video!'' Geoff added as the screen displayed snow before the video began to play.

* * *

Apparently a small camera was activated by B as he moved his arm away from it, revealing Brick sitting behind a computer monitor with B and a grinning Scott standing behind him.

''Why are you guys filming this?'' Brick asked after B had tapped his shoulder and pointed at the camera. B then clicked a few times with the computer mouse and sad music began to play right afterwards. ''Alright, those are 2 girls with a mug but what's so special about…'' Brick tried to say before he grew a very nasty scowl in reaction to what one of the girls did. ''Did she?'' Brick managed to bring out as he turned to Scott before he let out another disgusted groan. ''And now she's eating it! And she's eating that!'' Brick yelled horrified and disgusted. B and Scott just laughed and high fived. ''Why did you show me that? No training can prepare you for this!'' Brick angrily yelled before he stood up and angrily stomped off while the other 2 laughed some more. [5]

* * *

Scott laughed slightly. ''Good times, good times.'' He mumbled.

''See?'' Bridgette said. Friendly demanding Scott's admittance.

''Yeah, my cousin twice removed, Candice, invented viral videos!'' Staci stated, prompting Scott to stare at her indignant before he peeked up to the flamethrower hanging above them.

''Is that thing on?'' He asked, pointing upward to the incendiary device.

''Yeah dude, she's telling the truth!'' Geoff answered a little amazed.

''Praise any god for that miracle!'' Noah smirked.

''Good time to ask Staci a few things!'' Bridgette stated. After which a short silence prevailed. ''So, you grew up in Romania right?'' Bridgette asked.

''Yeah.''

''What was it like to grow up in a country that's stuck in the former century?'' Duncan half-sarcastically asked.

''It isn't all that rural! Maybe a little. But once you learn the language, you'll be able to meet a whole lot of friendly and crafty people!'' Staci told everyone with a little bewilderment.

''Did she just say 3 whole sentences without lying?'' Tyler whispered at Trent.

''It sounded like that.'' Trent replied a little bewildered as well.

''But we trial off. How did you feel about your time on the show?'' Bridgette directed the conversation back to what they were supposed to be discussing.

Staci groaned indifferently. ''When the show ended, I just got a wig and went on with my life. Just like now.'' Staci answered.

''I'm glad that you take your loss so well! Not everyone can do that.'' Bridgette complimented her.

''I see we got a webcam guest coming in on our feed!'' Geoff informed everyone as he tapped a few times on the small touch screen in front of him.

''It's Abigail from Quebec city!'' Bridgette announced, and with that announcement, the screen displayed a seemingly short blue eyed girl about the age of the contestants. She had very short dirty blond hair with the bangs near her face being whipped up a bit by her sweatband. She dressed a bit odd in a pale yellow leotard with a white T-shirt and knee-length leggings underneath it along with black ballet flats. 80's pop music played in the background as she laid on the floor while lifting one of her legs up as a workout.

''Hiya! It's like, so totally radical to be a video guest!'' She said with a very mild French accent.

Owen gasped. ''That camera can look in the past!'' He amazedly told Noah.

''What's with her stupid and dumb speech?'' Eva gruffly asked.

''One sentence and I heard 4 separate forms of 80's lingo already! Amazing!'' Noah smugly noted.

''Psych!'' Abigail sneered a bit.

''And that was number 5.'' Noah sarcastically tallied.

''What're your questions Abigail?'' Bridgette asked the video guest.

''Alright, I was like, wondering if you still regret that you tried to set your team up again.'' Abigail curiously expressed.

''Of course I do!'' Scott shouted as he darted forward a bit. ''But what's done is done. Jo just heard the wrong things from me.'' Scott shrugged a little indifferently and leaned back.

''But don't you like Dawn anymore? If Jo wasn't there then you'd still totally be together and still be in the game!''

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out, and he closed his mouth again. ''I can't argue with that.'' He admitted after a moment.[6]

''Seems enough of an answer to me!'' Geoff said. He then turned his body to look at the big screen. ''So, Abby, are there more things you want to ask Scott?''

''Well,'' Was all Abigail could say before the connection was lost and the screen switched to static snow.

''Ugh, I couldn't stand another minute of that outdated slang of her!'' Blaineley said relieved as she walked onto the stage and sat down between Geoff and Bridgette.

''So, how much property damage had been made before you were done raging backstage?'' Geoff asked smugly.

''Only a fraction of the amount of social damage that will be dealt!'' Blaineley replied darkly, having a equally dark facial expression. ''Say, Geoff, Bridgette, do you remember anything about a party in Mexico?'' Blaineley asked politely as she switched

''Yeah! That was absolutely banging!'' Geoff shouted as he raised his arms. ''If only if I could remember anything about it.''

''The only thing I remember is that you took that yacht out for a ride.'' Bridgette told Geoff as she scratched her temple.

''And we found that yacht right when we came out of the triangle!'' Scott added.

''Oh, the confusion!'' Blaineley said with mock warmth. ''Luckily, I took some snapshots that will remain in our memory for a long time!'' She continued with hints of dark glee. She did something on the touch screen in front of her and the big screen began to display an embarrassing picture of Geoff standing naked on the roof of a house with a glass bottle in his hand.

''That was one shot too many I guess!'' Geoff whimpered and blushed as everyone except for Bridgette laughed at the photo.

''That's an understatement!'' Bridgette scolded him.

''Oh but we weren't at you yet!'' Blaineley told her as the next photo replaced the other, showing Bridgette in her underwear in the punch bowl. Bridgette slumped over and hid her face away from everybody as they continued to laugh.

''I guess that that's supposed to be a lesson for all of us!'' Bridgette said, hopefully that the others agreed with her.

''I definitely learned something.'' Duncan seriously said as the laughter quieted down.

''You did?'' Bridgette replied a little surprised.

''Yeah.'' He responded calmly. ''The color of your underwear!'' He shouted and the laughter continued.

''You know Gwen, at first I was stomping mad at you and Duncan for cheating on me, but now I am reminded that you are stuck with that ogre now!'' Courtney smugly stated matter-of-factly.

''Geez princess, you're never going to let that live down don't you?'' Duncan replied a little annoyed.

''Not as long as you live I'm not!''

''So, what do you guys think of the remaining competitors?'' Bridgette asked the peanut gallery, hoping to divert the attention to her. ''Like Brick?'' She added as a picture of said contestant appeared on the screen.

''The only army that guy will be getting into is the salvation army!'' Eva gruffly said.

''Even Doris here would do the job better!'' Duncan mocked as he pointed down on Harold.

''That is one way to say it.'' Geoff mumbled.

''Alright then, and what about Sam?'' Bridgette continued as a picture of Sam replaced the one of Brick.

''He'll give me dweepatitis if I ever come within a 30 foot distance of him!'' Heather sneered. ''I mean look what he did to Gwen when they were stuck under the ground together!'' Heather added as she stood up and directed her arms towards Gwen. The audience (And Courtney) laughed while Gwen tried to remain calm.

''He's weird, he's greasy but the boy knows what loyalty is!'' Leshawna friendly noted for a change.

''If we could drink that guy's sweat, then Africa would've one thing less to worry about.'' Noah said.

Bridgette wasn't happy with the negative comments so far. ''You know what? Let's vote on who you guys think that will win Total Drama Vengeance first, and then for who you want to win it!'' Bridgette angrily announced as the peanut gallery and the audience received voting devices.

''The votes have been cast!'' Geoff announced a little bit mysterious.

''Please, don't remind me of Chris!'' Heather whined.

''First up, whoever you WANT to see winning!'' Bridgette announced, ignoring Heather completely. A pie graph appeared on the big screen. The 6 remaining contestants were all given a color and the dull green, vibrant green and cream colored wedges of Brick Dawn and Sam had the upper hand, with B following with a quite smaller teal wedge as Jo's gray and Anne Maria's purple wedges were almost nonexistent.

''And now on to who you guys THINK that will win the whole mille!'' Blaineley said, not wanting to listen to the opinions of the peanut gallery or the already eliminated contestants.

The wedges of the pie chart flowed freely through the circle for a few seconds. After the votes had been calculated, the frantically moving wedges came to a halt and grew or shrunk in accordance to the votes given. Jo's wedge came out as the dominant wedge, bigger than half of the pie. B and Brick's wedges both had about 15% and the other wedges were almost invisible.

''You can say what you want, but as long as Brick is under Jo's control, then she's pretty much unstoppable by show standards.'' Duncan noted indifferently before one of the hosts could say anything.

''She has made Brick into the ideal guard dog. Obedient, and ruthless while being obedient. And just like a real guard dog, the only thing you have to do to make them love you is patting their heads and giving them food regularly.'' Noah asserted.

''But don't you guys hate how Jo's abusing Bricks crush on her?'' Bridgette pleaded.

''Don't be so dramatic! I use guys like that all the time!'' Blaineley carelessly stated.

''Boo! You whore!'' A female from the audience angrily shouted at Blaineley as a soda can flew past her head.

''Hey!'' Blaineley exclaimed as she picked the soda can up and threw it back to its original owner. ''Do you know how expensive PA's are?'' Blaineley sneered back.

''Aggression much?'' Heather mumbled audibly.

''Don't get me started.'' Eva huffed in reply.

''Now it's time for the last 3 guests of the night!'' Bridgette announced. She then placed her hand on her ear as she was fed information through her earpiece. ''What? Mike's not coming yet? But why?''

''Because a later appearance of that guy will give us a little more time to build up Zoey's level of Drama!'' Blaineley sneakily answered.

''You're a monster! You're trying to suck every last drop of drama out of us no matter the consequences! I'm not letting this happen! Come on Geoff!'' Bridgette boldly said as she and Geoff stood up.

''Alright, then I'll show the crowd some more humiliating pictures from that party!'' Blaineley countered as she bended forward to give the command through the touch screen. Geoff and Bridgette ceased their actions and went back to their places rather disappointed.

''I thought so!'' Blaineley contently grumbled. ''Now comes the girl that has the habit of turning rabid when pushed over the line and the boy whose brain is his biggest muscle, make some noise for Cameron and Zoey!'' Blaineley introduced the 2 of them as they walked onto the stage as the audience began to cheer for them.

''Hi everybody!'' Zoey shyly stuttered as she waved slightly. Cameron waved along but remained quiet.

''So, have you guys recovered a bit from your small trip around the world?'' Geoff asked after the 2 contestants had seated themselves as Scott had moved to the couch behind them while a sleeping Staci was thrown on it by 2 interns.

''Yes actually. I thought that it'd traumatize me for years at least! Soldiers, hippies, cheese! It was simply wacked out!'' Zoey admitted a little bit amazed.

''I'm mostly glad that I got out so soon! I don't like the idea of being chased by bulls!'' Cameron asserted.

''And why mostly glad?'' Blaineley responded with eager suspicion.

''You know, because of Mike and…'' Cameron carelessly said until he realized that Zoey looked at him a bit troubled. ''…Anne Maria.'' He awkwardly finished.

''Don't you dare!'' Bridgette hissed at her co-host.

''That brings us to the introduction of our last guest tonight, here's Mike! Or whoever's in control now!'' Blaineley shouted as she mumbled the last part almost inaudibly. Mike was shoved onto the stage.

''But I don't want to!'' Mike tried to reason with whoever shoved him. ''Ah, forget it!'' Mike sulked and strolled over to the center and sat down in between Cameron and Zoey. Mike shot Zoey a smile, but Mike's smile disappeared when Zoey wasn't sure about she had to reply to this.

''How're you doing Mike?'' Geoff asked after a brief silence.

''Yeah, great!'' Mike stuttered, he then nervously laughed a little.

''Would you mind to say that again?'' Blaineley requested as they spotted the flamethrower being lowered.

''What's that thing for?'' Cameron asked shakily.

''It'll light you up like a Christmas tree if you lie, be careful!'' Scott warned them.

''Thanks for the heads up.'' Zoey replied.

''So Mike, Zoey. I just begin with the interrogation straight away!'' Blaineley bluntly began. ''Zoey, how'd you feel when Vito took over?''

''I was worried of course! I'm not going to deny that!'' Zoey answered.

''But why were you worried? Was it because you were worried that Mike wasn't able to get back or was it because you were afraid that he was going off with Anne Maria again?''

''Worried because of Mike not being able to get back! I swear!'' Zoey assured everyone as she even made a gesture of pledge. This assurance didn't prevent the flamethrower from spewing out a ball of fire though, and Zoey yelped and duck forward to dodge it.

''Oh really?'' Blaineley said with evil glee.

''I hate to see Anne Maria and Mike like that!'' Zoey angrily admitted as she got up from the floor. ''I sincerely hope that Sam will get his sweet revenge on that Shibseki!'' Zoey expressed furiously as she raised a fist before she sat down again. [7]

''Same here!'' Dakota yelled.

''If you're done, then you can tell me why you hate it so.'' Blaineley pressed on.

''Because she only wants Mike for his body! And I like him for who he is!''

''Yeah, didn't you see how she reacted when she was told that I have MPD? My ear still doesn't work right!'' Mike added.

''But you knew that he has it. weren't you just jealous?'' Geoff asked for a change.

''No I wasn't!'' Zoey answered, sounding offended.

Blaineley took some time to think of the next question. ''Do you know the favorite make out spot of Anne Maria and Vito?''

''What kind of question is that?''Bridgette asked rather annoyed.

''They have a favorite make out spot?'' Zoey asked horrified.

''According to this vid, they do!'' Blaineley replied as a video began to play on the big screen showing Chris's private quarter. A pile of Mike's clothes and Anne Maria clothes can be seen as the camera slowly pans over to show Mike and Anne Maria making out in Chris's hot tub. Everyone gasped in horror.

''Mike, how could you?'' Zoey asked as she began to tear up.

''I'll be damned If I knew how!'' Mike replied as he tried to take Zoey's hands, but she yanked them away from him. ''Zoey, please! You know that I'd never do that when I'm in control!''

''But were you in control of yourself Mike?'' Zoey stuttered as she avoided eye contact with him.

''Say what?'' Blaineley shouted gleefully, preventing Mike from answering Zoey's question.

''Let him answer the question!'' Cameron angrily demanded. Everyone stared at him a little surprised as he placed his hands over his mouth and sat back on his place. ''I mean, with that lie detector, we'll be quick to find out if he was himself or not!'' Cameron explained.

''Fine, answer the question!'' Blaineley darkly commanded Mike.

''No! of course I wasn't myself! Vito had total control like the dictator of north Korea!'' Mike answered. Despite the honesty he said it with, a flame shot out of the flamethrower's muzzle. Shocking everyone.

''Busted!'' Blaineley yelled as she laid the remote of the lie detector onto the desk in front of her.

''That thing must be broken! I'm not lying!'' Mike said angrily, but he had to dodge another flame shooting out of the flamethrower.

''Mike.'' Zoey sobbed.

''Tell us Zoey, were you fearing this all along?''

''Fine! If you want to hear it so badly, fine!'' Zoey erupted. ''Yes I was fearing that all the time! From the very moment that I heard that Anne Maria was back in the game! Are you happy now?'' Zoey stood up and ran backstage.

''Yeah, Mildred. Are you happy now?'' Bridgette sarcastically asked.

''More than happy!'' Blaineley replied.

''Zoey, please!'' Mike said as he tried to go after her, but he was stopped by Cameron.

''Maybe I should go.'' Cameron suggested as Mike sat back and Cameron ran after Zoey instead.

''So Mike. Do we have to know more or…''

''No, you've heard it all! Apparently.'' Mike gruffly responded.

''Nice, because there's a video guest coming up just for you!'' Blaineley announced ´´Be ready to dish the dirtiest dirt about your ex!''

The big screen showed a hobo with black-grey hair sitting on the ground beside a dumpster with his head in his legs.

''Blaineley.'' The hobo moaned.

''How does that bum know my name? I don't talk to people from the lower social classes!'' Blaineley said in reply.

''You know me.'' The hobo moaned some more before he showed his face to the camera and Blaineley was surprised to witness her former colleague Josh to be the hobo. Josh's physical appearance had drastically worsened. His face had caved in and he had an unkempt beard.

''Gee, hello Josh.'' Blaineley nervously greeted him.

''Oh, hello Blaineley. Is it nice and warm in that studio?'' Josh asked, sounding noticeably ticked off.

''Yeah, pretty much!'' Blaineley answered sincerely.

Josh stood up and bolted towards the camera, leaving only his face visible. ''Yeah well, it's hotter in hell! Remember that you monster! When you left Celebrity Manhunt, I was fired as well!''

''And that's my bad because why?'' Blaineley asked a little confused in reply.

''You know why! You just signed the contract for that f(Censor)ed up aftermath show without thinking of your fellow peers huh? Now look at me!'' Josh demanded as he stepped back to show himself. ''I'm nobody!'' He said before he burst into tears. ''I'm at the bottom of the heap! I have to do unmentionable things to get by!'' Josh sobbed. His sadness then quickly transformed into anger. ''But once I get my hands on you, then I'll f(Censor) you up so bad that the doctors will agree that you being f(Censor)ed up was lightly said!''

''Lose this one!'' She panicky ordered someone backstage.

''And…'' Was all Josh managed to bring out before the screen returned to static.

''Don't you feel at least a little guilty about him?'' Bridgette wryly asked Blaineley.

''No, not at all.'' Blaineley replied without any hesitation.

''Hey, she already can fart and burp at the same time, now it's definite that she hasn't a soul!'' Geoff noted.

''Better no soul than no brains party boy!'' She retorted before she witnesses something that she liked. ''And look who's back from the green room!

''Zoey!'' Mike exclaimed after he witnessed Zoey and Cameron coming back onto the stage. Zoey however turned her head indignantly and sat down. With Cameron sitting between the 2 exes.

''Is there anything you want to tell Zoey first before we go on?'' Geoff asked.

''Zoey, can I talk to you?'' Mike begged.

''Anything you have left to say, like, I probably never had MPD, you can say it via Cam!'' Zoey angrily responded, still not finding Mike worthy a glance.

''Okay, what do you think of me right now?'' Mike asked Zoey directly.

''I hear nothing!'' Zoey told no one in particular.

''Mike asks about your thoughts of him!'' Cameron then asked in Mike's name.

''You know, I can hardly believe that I used to like you! But now, you're just like those idiots back home! That's all!'' Zoey explained, Still not looking at Mike.

''I feel your pain!'' Courtney yelled sympathizing from the sidelines.

''Does she ever stop about that?''Duncan groaned.

''And yet, I can't help but feel a little confused about everything.'' Zoey admitted.

''Maybe the next video guest can help you out with that!'' Bridgette suggested. ''The next guest is from Edinburgh Scotland!'' Bridgette announced as a dark skinned old lady in a blue old-lady dress sitting on a rocking chair in the middle of a classically furnished living room appeared. She looked very much like Chef Hatchet, so much that one of the only differences was that the lady didn't have the small mustache Chef had.

''Hello laddies! I'm Muriel Hatchet!'' The old lady introduced herself with a thick Scottish accent.

''You look familiar Muriel!'' Geoff noted as he scratched his chin.

''Dat's Miss Hatchet for yo twit!'' Muriel aggressively snapped back, smashing her fist into the arm rest of her chair. ''But dat's because I'm the muther of Chef Hatchet!'' She gently continued.

''Alright Chef, the joke's over! Put that wig off!'' Duncan boringly said.

''If I could git ye in me hands ya punk! I'd make you eat haggis all daye!'' She threatened in response.

''Wow, I'm so scared!'' Duncan mocked her.

''Ignore him.'' Bridgette advised her. ''Miss Hatchet, do you have anything to ask Mike Zoey or Cameron?''

''I do me girl! Mike, how'd keep yer persunalities under control?''

''I keep the trigger to change me back to myself with me all times!'' Mike answered as he showed a cassette player. ''Every time when I suspect that something will grant one of my personalities control, I play this audio tape with 5 minutes of Zoey saying my name!'' Mike continued to explain as he let a fraction of the tape roll. Zoey blushed but did her best to hide it from Mike.

''I see.'' Ms. Hatchet said. ''Now one for Zoey, did ye forgive Mike quickly after he stopped?''

''I forgave him for that, yes!'' Zoey responded.

''Aye me deary, you shouldn't staye mad at ye boy! I'm pretty shure that he never meant to hurt you! No matter what dat flamethrower says!'' Ms. Hatchet expressed. She wanted to continue but then the camera fell over. ''Travis! Ye bloody wanker!'' She apparently cursed at someone as the screen was black.

''Aye tripped over de wires as I was goin' to get me some drinkin'!'' another voice responded.

''Ditch this one?'' Geoff suggested.

''Ditch this one.'' Bridgette agreed. ''Thank you for your participation Ms. Hatchet! We'll say to your son for you!'' Bridgette greeted her before they broke the link.

''That wasn't nearly as dramatic as I wanted it to be!'' Blaineley complained. ''Oh well, then we'll do it the old fashioned way!'' Blaineley said as she made a lot of footage of Anne Maria and Mike along with romantic music play on the big screen.

''That. Is. It!'' Bridgette shouted. ''You've crossed my line Blaineley! I don't care that you have humiliating photo's of me! I'm ending this right now!'' She boldly asserted. ''Geoff, get the remote of the lie detector!'' She ordered her boyfriend. But as Geoff snatched the controller from the table, he accidentally pressed a hidden button on it and the flamethrower spewed fire.

''Let me see that.'' Cameron calmly demanded as he laid on the floor. Geoff threw him the remote and Cameron examined it. ''This remote has a hidden button that'll let the flamethrower spew fire no matter if there's a lie or not!'' Cameron concluded. ''Mike, the lie detector's on, tell Zoey the truth!''

''I absolutely had no control over what I was doing back then! And I'm glad about that! It must've been horrible for me to be there without you! Heck, if I was still in control when you got eliminated, I'd jump after you! Can you forgive me after all this? '' Mike begged.

''He's not lying!'' Cameron backed him up.

''You don't have to apologize! You couldn't do a thing about it! Now get up and kiss me!'' Zoey friendly commanded him and they shared a kiss as result while the crowd cheered for them.

''Want to go to a quieter place?'' Mike offered.

''Yeah, that sounds nice!'' Zoey agreed as they walked off hand in hand. ''You never said that you had a Inuit grandmother!''

''Yeah, never got the chance!'' Mike said before they got out of hearing range.

''Now everything's cool and well but there's still one thing to do!'' Geoff stood up and moved to stand behind Blaineley.

''What's that?'' Bridgette asked curiosly.

''Burn the witch!'' Geoff wheezed as he shoved Blaineley forward, she was held on the spot by Scott and Lightning.

''Now you're talking!'' Duncan cheered.

''Press the button Cam!'' Bridgette instructed Cameron.

''Here it comes!'' Cameron warned, and Scott and Lightning ducked away as a pillar of fire fell down on Blaineley, covering her in soot.

''My hair! My looks!'' She shrieked horrified. ''You're not done with me yet!'' She promised before she ran off.

''Wasn't that a bit cruel maybe?'' Bridgette pondered.

''An eye for an eye!'' Trent said.

''We survived weirder stuff.'' Gwen replied.

''And we all got better if we got hurt!'' Tyler agreed.

''Where're Zoey and Mike? They just missed what they probably wanted to see the most!'' Geoff wondered.

''I think they've reached second base by now!'' Duncan answered sarcastically.

''Don't mind me! I'm just going to…the bathroom! Yes!'' Sierra excused herself as she cackled some more while she ran off with her laptop in the direction of where Zoey and Mike headed.

''But the bathroom's that way!'' Owen said as he pointed into the opposite direction.

''I'll explain you that later my big friend.'' Noah promised.

''Let's call it off! We had confessions, break ups, make ups and revenge!'' Bridgette began.

''And you'll only see these four together in the aftermath episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Geoff finished as he signed the show off.

* * *

**The author looked upon it, and he saw that it was good!**

**[1]** **Imagine the logo of the season to be a simple circle with Total Drama Vengeance written in it in red letters with a badge of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet above the words and 2 boxing gloves punching each other underneath. I'll see if I'm able to make this logo in acceptable quality.**

**[2] Nudge at the Sea shepherd.**

**[3] Yet another Simpsons reference. Are you getting bored of them already? This'll be the last if they do bore you FYI!**

**[4] Reference to a line from the epilogue of the Borat movie.**

**[5] Reference to the 2 girls 1 cup video (Do not watch it under any circumstance! NEVER!)**

**[6] Practically a ramp-up to my other story Second Chances.**

**[7] Zoey calls Anne Maria a whore in Korean.**

**So, did you like the aftermath? Were all your questions answered? If yes GOOD! If no I'm very sorry! But remember that there's another aftermath coming at the end of the story!**

**Up next: They head back to Canada! Where in Canada you ask? I'll never tell (Unless you ask me)!**

**Do not forget to vote for the poll if you have the time for it! And if you review, then you'd be absolutely super!**

**Until next time. But for now,**

**De ballen, ik ben pleite!**

**L.W.**


	14. Forest Chumps

Total Drama Vengeance

**Run through the forest, run!**

**Persephatta: They've done so much illegal stuff already! In front of the cameras on top of that! So I'm sure that they'll get away with almost burning someone to death!**

**Guest: Thank you! That means a lot!**

**Fortekham617: Yeah, my first concept was the good ol' 'A wizard did it.' excuse. But seeing that Scott was eliminated in the Bermuda triangle episode, I switched it to the less known but still very classy 'A portal did it.'!**

**Broadwayfan2013: This episode should just be for you! So look past its unoriginality and you'll find a pleasant surprise!**

**Also, I'm happy with the positive response to Abigail! Once I'm done with this fic you'll certainly hear more about her and the other newcomers! Speaking of newcomers, another one will be introduced this episode!**

**Even though Meowth's Toon Dragon could not beta-read this chapter due to being unable to open it, I'm still grateful that he tried!**

**As the merge kicks in this episode, expect the chapters to become a little bit shorter!**

**And the poll's still open too!**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for Teen due to romance and Amish.**

**So after 6 f'ing weeks, enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 14: Forrest Chumps.**

* * *

''Previous episode on Total Drama Vengeance. We made our next stop in the promised land of Israel. where we sniffed in some culture and competed in challenges, and then I mainly mean competed in challenges! Like crossing an obstacle course on the lakebed of the dead sea! And if that obstacle course didn't tire them out already, they were then forced to run an assault course up to the Masada citadel! But the episode really became interesting in the white city of Tel Aviv. Where Jo double crossed Brick to win the challenge, only for her to find out that there was a… technicality. And while Brick sprayed the wall with the green of his team and of victory, he'd rather had it painted black. [1] And while Anne Maria originally was supposed to be eliminated, she showed me what Dakota's been up to on her phone, and I personally disqualified her for spoiling the show before the actual broadcast, infuriating Sam vowing to take revenge on Anne Maria!''

''So, we have 6 teens remaining 7 are down, and 4 still have to go before the big finale! Is anyone of the 6-pack becoming part of the 7-pack today? Sit back and enjoy on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris hosted from the elimination area as t the Total Drama Jumbo Jet flew through the late midday skies.

* * *

(Theme song. You know the drill.)

* * *

The 6 remaining contestants were all sitting in the cafeteria. Either eating their food or giving off the idea that they are eating their food. The mood at the Pilots' table was a bit uneasy, as Sam and Jo sat on one side of the table, eating their slob while Anne Maria sat on the other side, eating her slob while not being aware that she's being stared at by Sam and Jo.

Jo grabbed Sam's sleeve and calmly pulled his ear towards her mouth. ''Hey, rolly, I'm going to give you an offer you can't possibly refuse!'' Jo promised him as she whispered in his ear.

''And what if I do refuse?'' Sam whispered back.

''Like I said, you CAN'T refuse!'' Jo quietly repeated.

Sam shrugged indifferently.

''We're going to thwart Anne Maria's run and vote her off together when possible! Makes sense?'' Jo explained.

''It does.'' Sam agreed. And Jo pulled Sam back to his original place.

''You know, I'm sitting right here. If you guys are talkin' about taking me out. don't bother hiding it!'' Anne Maria sarcastically remarked.

''Oh, okay!'' Sam gleefully responded. ''So Jo, do you think that today's episode is an elimination episode?'' Sam asked Jo, not aware of Anne Maria's sarcasm.

Jo just shot a sideway glance towards the camera. ''She was being sarcastic!'' She scolded him as she punched his shoulder.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sam wants to take revenge on Anne Maria. Good thing that this is Total Drama Vengeance!)

Sam: 'Rubs his arm where Jo hit him.' It is of course nice that Jo's going to help me with getting my revenge on Anne Maria. But I'm not so sure about what she means with helping!

(Static)

Jo: You remember when I said that Dakota would've been a good ally? Yeah, I take that back! She was too athletic! No, then there's that gamer guy! Weaker than a noodle and the speed of a retired turtle! The only reason I ally with him is because I don't care if he takes himself out while we're trying to take Anne Maria out of the game!

(Static)

Anne Maria: Of course I know that Jo and Sam are gangin' up against me! I'm not stupid! It's all about observation, I try to find out what they're up to and then I'll be one throw ahead of them! Easy!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

At the same time, the mood at the Travelers' table was rather sad, and that was caused by only one person, a moping Brick who didn't eat and drank a lot of water.

''Brick, I understand that you're sad. But can you explain to me why you are drinking so much?'' Dawn asked him in wonder.

''I'm trying to drown my sorrows!'' Brick replied very down and slammed down another glass of water in one gulp. ''But it doesn't work as they swim well, and I constantly have to go to the bathroom as a bonus!'' Brick stated afterwards. He then stood up and left the cafeteria. Walking past the table of the Pilots, Jo shot him a wink, Brick replied by turning his head while he tried to look indignant, but only being able to appear sad. This worried Jo a bit.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Action/reaction.)

Jo: I usually don't care when people want to change me to their liking, but I might consider it in Brick's case. Because you can't abuse someone's crush on you when he's not crushing on you!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Sam looked out of the window and scratched his head for what he saw outside. ''Does anybody else sees severed grain flying by?'' He asked the others, who turned their heads to the windows and witnessed grain flying by too as the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was close to landing.

Then the intercom cracked to life and the contestants switched their focus from the windows to the intercom. ''You kids probably wonder why there's wheat flying by, huh? Well before you begin to ask about it, we've just landed on the Saskatchewanian prairie! Yeehaw!'' Chris informed the teens with a fake farmer accent as he shouted the last part a little too loud through the intercom for the contestant's liking, either covering their ears up or having a pained/annoyed expression on their face. ''Meet me and Chef outside for the first challenge once we've come to a complete halt. Remember, that's an order! Chris out!'' Chris commanded the contestants before they could hear the intercom cutting off.

* * *

The host and the contestants were standing just outside an immense grain field. Other than the farm the field belonged to, a road and a few trees, there was nothing that they couldn't see but grain.

''Nice vista! I'd love to have something like this as the wallpaper of my PC!'' Sam expressed. As the sunny afternoon sky made the golden field come out even better indeed.

''Feast your eyes on this, kids! Grain as far as the eye can see! After all, it's one of the only things Saskatchewan's known for!'' Chris explained.

''Yay, wheat!'' Anne Maria unenthusiastic cheered. ''Now explain the challenge already!'' Jo demanded.

''Everything at its time Jo!'' Chris calmed her down as 2 interns rolled a giant gong on a flat lorry next to him. ''Because we've some formalities to take care of first!'' Chris told them as the intern handed him a hammer. ''From now on,'' Chris said as he briefly stopped speaking to hit the gong with the hammer. ''There're no more teams! It's everybody on its own now! Congrats surviving 6, you've made it into the merge!'' Chris announced as the contestants exchanged satisfied looks with each other.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Reaching the merge in Total Drama holds a certain status, doesn't it?)

Jo: The merge! Again! This has always been my favorite part of the show! The fact that you don't have teammates anymore feel like a whole load falling off of my shoulders!

(Static)

Anne Maria: When Chris said that we'd reached the merge, I had to think of that bonbon Jovi song! The one that goes like 'Wo-ho! We're halfway the-here! Wo-ho! Living on a… 'The camera breaks thanks to her false singing'. [2]

(Static)

Brick: The merge! The time where the teams are dissolved as we are tested on our individual skills. No more teammates to look after. I may be known as a team player, but I'm perfectly trained for solo operations as well! 'Crosses his arms and smile confidently' if the situation calls it, I don't need a team! I don't even need Jo anymore! 'Has trouble keeping his tough expression up as he keeps his arms crossed'

(Static)

Sam: A shame that Dakota didn't make it into the merge, but I've told you all that I'll avenge her soon enough! 'Chuckles darkly as he taps his fingertips together' But on the bright side, I made a bet with my brother that I wouldn't make the merge. But I'm still in and the teams have merged. So you know what that means Arnold, 'Reaches his open hand out to the camera' You owe me 100 bucks now!

(Static)

Dawn: It feels kind of good to have reached this point of the show, although I shouldn't be proud of the amount of times I compromised I my beliefs to get here! 'Squeezes her eyes together and nods negatively' But I promise that if I win Total Drama Vengeance that every last dollar will be for the benefit of mother earth!

(Static)

B: 'Cracks his knuckles as he shoots a confident smile at the camera'.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Alright, after that's been taken care of, on to the challenge!'' Chris said more directed at himself than at the contestants as the interns rolled the gong away. He then took a photo of a red flower in a flower pot out of his chest pocket. The photo seemed to be made in the grain field judging by the background. ''This is the Lilium philadelphicum! More commonly known as either the prairie lily, the red lily or the wood lily. This delicate little flower is Saskatchewan's floral emblem and adorns its flag as well!'' Chris told the contestants as he threw the picture away.

''And what has this interesting piece of trivia to do with the challenge?'' Jo asked a little bored.

''That you kids have to find that flower in the grain field behind me! Chris answered as he jerked a thumb at the field behind him. ''The first one to find the flower in its pot and holds it up high wins the first challenge!''

''That doesn't seem so hard albeit a little time consuming.'' Sam said relieved.

''Yeah, probably because I haven't told you kids yet that Chef will fly over the field with a crop-duster and pelt everyone with paintballs he lays his eyes on!'' Chris smugly admitted.

''Could you possibly make it any harder?'' Brick desperately asked the host.

''Hey, the original concept was Chef riding a harvester, but that idea was deemed 'Too dangerous'!'' Chris defended himself.

Brick looked past Chris to examine the field while everybody else groaned in annoyance. ''But Chris, that's an open field we're having the challenge in!'' Brick told the host rather concerned.

''You just earned a medal for observin', Captain Obvious!'' Anne Maria sarcastically replied.

''This is serious! There's no cover there at all! Chef can easily shoot us one by one as we're sitting ducks out there!'' Brick explained.

''Relax! Chef and I thought about that too! And we came to agree that no one likes a challenge you can't win! So we decided to cut you guys some slack for once! For instance, the plane Chef flies is very noisy, so you can hear him coming from afar while it's almost impossible for him to hear you! And even someone as big as B can hide in the areas with higher grain stalks, where you can disappear from Chef's sight completely! Have we cut you enough slack this way?''

''That's fair, I guess. But what about when Chef shoots you? Are you immediatly out of the challenge or what?'' Brick asked.

''Once Chef shoots you, you have to come back here to wash the paint off before you can continue to look for the flower. I'll be in that water tower for the duration of the challenge and I can see it when you're cheating!'' Chris warned the contestants as Chef Hatchet came by with a classic leather pilot cap with additional goggles.

''This is just going to be like the war!'' Chef darkly said.

''The Vietnam war I suppose?'' Brick curiously guessed.

''The 2nd Vietnam war that is!'' Chef corrected him as he placed the goggles on his eyes. The contestants and Chris exchanged confused stares with each other after this remark.

''But there has only been 1 Vietnam war!'' Brick cautiously informed Chef Hatchet. Who stared at the cadet incredulous.

''You're joking, right?''

''No I'm not!'' Brick awkwardly replied.

''Huh, that explains a lot.'' Chef shrugged a bit carelessly.

''Right.'' Chris awkwardly hissed. ''Let's just ignore this all and start the challenge! Does anyone object?''

''No!'' The teens mumbled in semi-unison.

''Great. You kids get a 30 second head start, starting now!'' Chris announced as he swung his arm downward to signal the beginning of the challenge as the contestants ran into the grain field whereas Chef ran towards the crop-duster.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Miscommunications, they can happen at the worst of times!)

Chef: Do I look like I served in the 'original' Vietnam war? Nam ended in 75', I was born in 66'! Do the math! And how could I know that there never was a 2nd Vietnam war? Okay, maybe I could've judged it by the lack of fellow men, equipment, orders, and vehicles there, but I was young, naive, and I thought that I was sent on a secret mission! But on the other hand, there were lots of hostiles that tried to put me down… after I bombed their villages. 'Shrugs' Guess we all make mistakes!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The contestant searched the field for the flower in very close proximity of each other. They didn't speak to each other in the process and the only noises being made was the rustling of the grain, and Sam's sneezes.

''Blasted hay fever!'' Sam cursed after another sneeze. He then placed his finger on one of his nostrils and blew out as hard as he could, shooting the snot out of his nose with great force. Sam breathed in through his nose and exhaled contently, only to sneeze again thanks to the inhaled pollen.

Jo shot an disapproving glare at Sam and stopped searching on her current place. ''That constant sneezing and snuffling of you is breaking my focus! I'm moving!'' she declared as she was about to walk away until Jo and the other contestants heard noises that sounded like a plane engine.

''This didn't feel like 30 seconds at all!'' Anne Maria complained as they all stopped searching in the grain and turned their heads to the farm they just ran off from.

''Like I said, I'm moving!'' Jo hastily said before they spotted that a small plane was about to take off.

B pointed at another part of the grain field which had much grain stalks of at least 7 feet high. ''We can hide over there from Chef's sight!'' Dawn advised the others, prompting them all to run as fast as they could to the higher grain. [3]

At one moment, Brick stopped running and turned his head to the plane that was about to chase after the contestants. He then jerked his head back to the contestants in front of him running. ''We'll never make it in time!'' Brick thought aloud. He then spotted an old scarecrow and got an idea. ''If running doesn't work! Hide, in wait of the enemy's next move!'' Brick quoted as he put the jacket and the hat of the scarecrow on and mimicked its original position, just in time to avoid being spotted by Chef Hatchet.

''We're not going to make it!'' Sam shouted to get above the noise of the nearing plane's engine.

''You might not, but I will!'' Jo (Who ran ahead of the others) yelled back. She then received a shot on her cheek right before she'd be able to dive in the grain stalks. All the other contestants (Minus Brick) were all shot as well after Jo's example by Chef Hatchet.

''Gross!'' Anne Maria exclaimed as she swung the paint off of her hit arm.

''You spray yourself with fake tan all day and you find that gross?'' Jo smugly asked her as they all walked back to the farm to get the paint removed.

''Hey!'' Anne Maria offensively shouted in reply.

''Say, where's Brick?'' Sam suddenly asked after he checked his fellow contestants.

''What the…'' Jo stuttered as she looked around and came to realize that Brick wasn't present. ''Brick! You coward! Come out and get shot like the rest of us!'' She shouted into a random direction before they sprinted back as they now had a motivation to hurry again. Brick watched from the old scarecrow at the scene with mixed feelings before he came out and ran into the higher grain.

* * *

(Confessional cam. This cadet is going commando.)

Brick: Of course I felt a little bad that I left them behind to get shot by Chef Hatchet, but Chris said it loud and clear, no more teams! It will be a bit of a switch, but from now on I must only care about my own hide!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Hey, Chris! We're here to get the paint removed!'' Jo yelled to Chris, who sat up in a water tower with binoculars.

''Go ahead, the tub's over there!'' Chris said as he pointed at a tub full of water. ''Hope that Brick still hasn't found the flower once you're all done!''

''Are we supposed to get in or what?'' Sam asked a little embarrassed.

''There's no way that I'm going to wash myself like a hillbilly!'' Anne Maria firmly said in reply to Sam's guess as she folded her arms together and turned her head away in denial.

''I was only joking! Geez! I can let you kids do many dangerous or humiliating things on international TV, but intended teen nudity is something that the channel isn't going to approve by a longshot!''

''So, do you have a wet cloth or something?'' Sam confusedly asked, scratching his head.

Chris shot a sly grin at the camera. ''Intern!'' He yelled at someone. And in response, the contestants were knocked down by a water jet coming from an intern with a high pressure hose, bowling them off their feet. ''There, no more paint! Now go back into that field and find the lily!'' Chris ordered the moaning contestants.

* * *

A little time later. Sam was crawling through the grain while stopping occasionally to avoid being noticed by Chef Hatchet, as the grains he moved during his movements made it possible for Chef to locate him. Sam crawled through the grain with uttermost caution as he looked back in the direction of the plane's noises. He was so focused on this that he didn't see Jo in front of him and crawled into her.

''Hey!'' Sam exclaimed almost too loud in surprise.

''Shh! One high pressure treatment is more than enough for my health!'' Jo whispered back.

''Oh, Jo! I just needed to talk to you! You're sure about helping me with Anne Maria right?'' Sam hesitantly asked the jockette.

''I'm in! I still have a few scores to settle with her too!'' Jo stated as she squeezed her fist.

''Good! Cuz' I really want to avenge Dakota! If Anne Maria just accepted her defeat then everything would still be alright! But no, she just couldn't accept it! Where's her gamer honor?'' Sam wondered.

''While you're investigating that, I'll be looking for a flower!'' Jo encouraged him as she gave him one heavy pat on his back before she crawled off, knocking Sam on the ground with his nose straight into a dandelion. Sam breathed in the pollen and got the urge to sneeze. Sam quickly squeezed his nostrils together in the hope of repressing said urge. When the gamer felt the urge disappearing, he removed his hand from his nose and he whistled a relieved tune. But then Sam's urge quickly came back and Sam loudly sneezed.

''Oh boy.'' Sam moaned panicky as he began to run while Chef Hatchet began to chase Sam and dropped altitude to get a better shot at him. Ultimately hitting the gamer in his leg.

''It's the most satisfying to shoot a target on the run!'' Chef grumbled delighted as Sam sauntered back to the farm while Chef flew off again.

* * *

Dawn had hardly any trouble to crouch through the field thanks to her already short stature. She came across a small clearing where a murder of crows was picking into the ground, and Dawn decided to watch the ordeal for a moment. Dawn snapped a grain stalk in half and calmly spread the corn around her. The crows noticed this and gently hopped in her direction to eat it.

''There there!'' Dawn cooed as she watched the crows quickly eating the grains. She then offered her finger and one crow hopped onto her finger. ''Even though farmers consider you birds just to be common pests, I do not judge on your behaviors at all!'' Dawn stated to the crow as she took some corn off of the ground and let the bird pick them out of her hand palm.

A small distance away, Anne Maria was crawling through the field much to her disgust.

''Filthy countryside with its dirty ground! Why can't they just asphalt it all?'' Anne Maria complained as she stopped going forward and put her shoes off to tend her feet. ''Ai, maybe I should've taken better shoes for stuff like this!'' She said a little pained. ''But on the other hand, I bet being stylish will pay off in this contest someday!'' She shrugged as she put her shoes back on. She huddled up almost in a reflex as Chef plane came closer, and stood up again after it had flown over. She then stood upright and ran into the opposite direction of Chef.

Dawn was now meditating with the crows calmly sitting around her.

''The challenge can wait! Now I'm catching up some lost time I should've spent with mother nature's creatures!'' Dawn told the crows as she was peacefully meditating. This peaceful sight was interrupted by Anne Maria however, who came running out of the grain stalks all of a sudden, startling the crows and causing them to fly off. The startled birds caught Chef Hatchet's attention and he decided to fly over there.

''Look what you did granola girl!'' Anne Maria scolded her. ''You were planning this all along right?'' She breezed as she cracked her knuckles and stomped threateningly over to Dawn. Anne Maria was about to grab Dawn by the collar of her sweater until they both heard Chef Hatchet's plane coming dangerously close. both tried to run away from Chef in the same direction but Chef was much faster in his plane. Dawn fell behind and Chef was aiming his paintball gun to shoot her. Chef was seconds away from pulling the trigger until an arm pulled Dawn out of Chef's sight. Chef Hatchet switched his focus to Anne Maria and shot some paint in her direction.

''Jo!'' Dawn exclaimed after she found out that the arm that yanked her away belonged to her.

''Chef wants you to run! It makes you an easier target for him!'' Jo advised her kindly. ''Now go! Thank me later!'' Jo then told her after she shoved Dawn away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Girl powaz!)

Jo: I need to get onto Dawn's good side, as getting onto Brick's seems out of the question for now! Why Dawn? Because she's easy to beat if I don't need her anymore, and because… Well, she's about the last person I don't mind to be around on this plane!

(Static)

Anne Maria: Don't think that I let cabbage chick get away with that dirty little crow trick! People should learn that there's no messing with Anne Maria!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Chris still sat in the water tower, checking on the contestants from there with a pair of infrared binoculars.

''How long does it take to find a flower in 4 acres of farmland?'' He impatiently (And a little ironically) asked as he checked his watch and decided to pick up to speak to the contestants.

''Attention contestants, you're all taking your time to find that flower don't you? Too bad for you guys though, as I have another challenge scheduled for the evening! So here comes a clue on how to find the flower.'' Chris announced as he took a small piece of paper and scraped his throat. ''Seek and you will find, but the grain's making you next to blind! But the flower gives off a strong smell, and it's a flower Chef would guard very well!'' He read aloud what was written on the paper, after which he threw it away. ''And there's also going to be a small rule change. From now on, once you're shot, you're out! if everybody's shot, no one wins! That's everything! Have fun searching contestants!'' Chris greeted them before he put the megaphone away.

''One that Chef would guard very well, hm.'' Brick repeated as he laid on the ground somewhere in the field. The cadet then cautiously peeked his head out and witnessed that Chef wasn't chasing anyone right now and was circling a certain area. Brick then snapped his finger as he got what Chris was talking about. ''Of course! Chef's now flying around where the flower is!'' Brick concluded. Someone then tapped his shoulder. Brick turned around and saw that B was the one who did that. B shot him a thumbs up gesture. and then quickly scuttled forward, forcing Brick to go after him. Their frantic movements made it possible for Chef to trace them.

''Hostiles detected!'' He grunted delighted as he loaded his paintball gun and swooped down on their location.

B spotted that Chef was coming and made Brick stop in his tracks. Brick partially ignored this and ran past B. B quickly grabbed Brick by his shoulder and yanked him back, just as Chef Hatchet flew over where he would've seen Brick. B gave Brick the silence gesture, he then sniffed the air and B pointed in a certain direction. Brick nodded understandably and the duo cautiously walked in said direction. Their escape tactic worked as Chef couldn't find them anymore. But Brick didn't notice that there was a prairie rattlesnake crawling near his boots until he stepped onto it.

''Snake!'' Brick screamed startled as he fell back and accidentally knocked B off of his feet too. Chef apparently heard Brick screaming as he had the duo in his sights. ''Disperse!'' Brick ordered B as the cadet managed to get back on his feet quickly enough to run away, but B wasn't half so lucky and was shot by Chef Hatchet before he even got onto his feet.

''I caught one of you like a turtle on its back! Just like Nam!'' Chef snickered as B sighed in defeat.

Brick followed his nose and reached a clearing in the field, where the red lily requested by Chris stood in a flower pot on a rock.

''Mission accomplished!'' He stated as he wanted to step out into the open to get the flower, but he quickly duck back once he saw Jo sprinting out of the grain stalks towards the flower with Chef Hatchet trailing her. Jo tried to jump away in the hopes of dodging the shots from Chef, but she was out of luck as she was hit in her leg. Brick nodded with a dark smile etched on his face.

''This pleases you for many reasons, doesn't it?'' Dawn guessed as she suddenly appeared behind Brick. The cadet had great difficulty not to make any noises out of surprise.

''Dawn!'' Brick whispered. ''You should really stop appearing so suddenly! You can give people heart attacks with that!''

Jo got up from the ground after rubbing her sore leg and spotted Brick and Dawn. ''Hey Chef! You missed some people here!'' She shouted very loudly into the direction of Chef. Who replied by flying over.

''Jo!'' Brick shouted angrily as he and Dawn got out of the bushes.

''No one said that this wasn't allowed!'' Jo smugly countered. Brick groaned in pure anger again as Chef was about to shoot Dawn and Brick. Dawn ran away from Chef but Brick was steadfastly rooted on the spot.

''So, what're you going to do Brick?'' Jo asked as she took a few steps to the side to avoid getting shot again.

''I'm going to win this challenge!'' Brick said as he picked up a rock from the ground. ''With a simple piece of AA!'' Brick then threw the rock and managed to nail it perfectly into the exposed part of the plane engine, causing it to give off lots of smoke as Chef had a very hard time controlling it.

''Still just like Nam!'' Chef hollered while he tried to prevent the plane from crash-landing into the grain field. Chef always managed to pull it up on the last moment when the plane already flew so low that it chopped the grain away, leaving patches devoid of grain in the field.

''And that kids, is how crop circles are made! No aliens, no pranksters, it just takes one rickety plane and a retired stunt pilot!'' Chris told the viewing audience. Chef then flew his crop-duster plane into a barn, where it came to a complete halt after lots of crashing noises and dust shooting out of the barn.

When Brick couldn't heard the plane anymore, he stepped toward the flower, picked it up and stood on the rock with the flowerpot held high. Much to Jo's annoyance.

''And Brick wins the first challenge and with that a small advantage in the next challenge!'' Chris announced through his megaphone from the water tower. ''Speaking of which, once we've pieced Chef together, then we'll briefly hit the skies to get to the next challenge's grounds! Chris out!'' He continued as he made his way to the ladder of the water tower.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Chef hit the hay, literally.)

Jo: Brick's not been the chivalrous, gooey, team player that I know. And I'm afraid that I'm the one to blame on that front! But I have an idea on how to get him on my side! And it involves fear!

(Static)

Brick: I never knew that it could be so… fulfilling to win a challenge all by yourself! 'Laughs triumphantly' I should do some more things by myself!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Chris had summoned the contestants to the cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after the conclusion of a brief flight, where Chris was sitting in front of a fake campfire.

''We've just landed in the endless forests of Saskatchewan! One of the other few trademarks of this province! So I thought that this would be a good setting to explain the next challenge! Gather round the fire and listen!'' Chris said, and the contestants promptly sat down around the fire as well. ''The Native Canadians that once inhabitated this part of Canada used to tell each other stories about a great beast that still roams these woods! Behold, a picture of said beast!'' Chris scarily cried as he showed a blurry picture of a foggy woodland with a tall and burly creature visible in the background.

''Chef Hatchet?'' Sam guessed as the contestants looked at the picture Chris held in front of him.

''No, it's an authentic bigfoot photo stupid!'' Chris responded annoyed.

''it's as blurry as any authentic bigfoot photo can be!'' Jo sarcastically remarked.

''But this isn't just some bigfoot, it's our old friend Sasquatchanakwa!'' Chris informed them.

''Sasquatchanakwa? But didn't he live in camp Wawanakwa?'' Dawn asked a little confused.

''Yeah, it turns out that Sasquatchanakwa and Sasquatch are one and the same creature! He lives on Wawanakwa, but he works as part-time cryptid to boost tourism in Saskatchewan!'' Chris informed the contestants, who were a little baffled by this. ''Unfortunately for him, he left camp Wawanakwa for the radioactive cleanup and moved permanently to this forest!'' Chris finished as he shoved the fake campfire away with his foot and stood up again, the contestants stood up as well.

''That sounds lovely and all, but why are you telling us this and not about the challenge!'' Jo asked a little annoyed.

''But it is about the challenge! I call today's challenge Sascatch the Sasquatch!'' Chris announced.

''But the sun is about to set! Isn't it much easier to track him down in daylight?'' Brick suggested.

''That's the challenge of the challenge! You're in HIS turf! And beside the added difficulty, it'll add some amusement to the challenge y'know?'' Chris sheepishly told the cadet, the contestants replied by shooting an annoyed glare at Chris. ''But it isn't going to be all misery out there! Because we've had room in the episode's budget to provide you with some equipment!''

''That's more like it!'' Anne Maria cheered.

''The only problem is, Chef has hidden most of it in the village and the surrounding woodland!'' Chris suddenly informed the contestants as Chef came walking in and shot a thumbs up gesture at Chris.

''Of course.'' Jo groaned while rolling her eyes.

''The few things you get now are flashlights and a map! Brick gets a special map that shows where the good stuff's hidden! You know, traps, nets, knifes and that kind of stuff!'' Chris explained as the female intern handed them their maps. ''The purple circle is where Sasquatchanakwa's territory should be!'' Chris said, pointing at said circle on the northern part of the map.

''And what's this white circle?'' Sam asked as he placed his finger on the circle.

''Thanks for reminding me! That's an Amish village!'' Chris answered. Most of the contestants replied with glaring rather confused at Chris.

''Amish?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, Amish people! They loath technology and live like they're stuck in the 1800's! And they're pretty hardcore on their beliefs too! You don't want to come across these guys!'' Chris warned them. [4]

* * *

(Confessional cam. We call them Amish, but it could very well be people who never witnessed the advance of civilization since the 19th century.)

Sam: They hate technology? But that means that they never play videogames! 'Stares incredulously at the camera' I can't imagine life like that! I mean the longest I went without gaming was a little less than 30 hours and I was ripe for an institution after 18 already! While these guys just live without games! What keeps them busy all day?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''You warned us for angry farmers, are there more things we need to hear of?'' Anne Maria asked as she looked at her map until B took it, flipped it around and gave it back to Anne Maria.

''Not that I remember now!'' Chris replied

''You happen to forget a lot if it concerns our safety!'' Jo angrily muttered at him.

''Yeah, I kind of do! I should really do something about it!'' Chris admitted as he turned his head away and scratched his chin. ''But in the meantime…'' Chris said as he pointed at something that was behind the contestants with a smug smile. They turned around to see a glimpse of the Pinball Plunger of Shame behind them before Chef pulled the lever and launched the 6 contestants out of the jet, after which Chris and Chef quickly closed the door, locking the teens out of the plane.

''So, does this mean that we're eliminated or…'' Sam wondered as they laid in a pile.

''No, we were just kicked out.'' Jo replied as she shoved everyone off of her and ran off into the abandoned lumberjack village that was built beside the airstrip.

''I can't see you losers soon enough!'' Anne Maria scolded the remaining 4 contestants before she ran off after Jo into the village.

Dawn took a look on her map. ''So that village and the surrounding forest is supposed to hide our tools.'' Dawn stated as she looked around for landmarks she could identify on the map beside the village and the landing strip.

''So…Good luck?'' Sam hesitantly wished to the remaining contestants.

''Yeah, you too.'' Brick replied before they dispersed into different directions.

* * *

Anne Maria was looking outside the village for any tools she could use.

''Boy, this working alone thing is very tiring, and this is only the first part!'' Anne Maria exhaustedly said to herself. Despite that, she wasn't actually doing very physically-demanding stuff at all, looking under the cabins of the village and removing the sheets of stacked tree trunks were the most exhausting activities she did. She removed another sheet of what she presumed was another stack of tree trunks, however she found a brand new quad under the sheet.

Anne Maria squealed. ''It's not a Ferrari, but I'm okay with it!'' she said pleasantly surprised as she jumped on the ATV. ''How do you turn it on?'' Anne Maria asked herself as she tried to twist the throttle. She banged her fists on the hull and noticed a keyhole. ''There has to be a key here somewhere!'' She pondered as she looked around until she spotted Sam on his knees next to a campfire pit.

''Ouch!'' Sam hissed every time he dug through the hot cinder in the campfire pit. Anne Maria looked at the ATV, and realized that it had a body art with flames on its hull. Anne Maria grinned as the penny had dropped for her. She stepped off of her vehicle and strutted over to Sam, who just picked a key out of the ashes.

''What would this key do?'' Sam wondered as he held it up for himself to see.

''Thank you.'' Anne Maria nonchalantly thanked him as she swiped the key from his open hand and walked back.

''Hey!'' Sam yelled as he ran after her, only to stop when he saw Anne Maria driving off on the ATV into the woodlands while she yelled happily. And as if it was planned, Jo came by, attracted to the noise. ''She's gotten a headstart as big as her haircut with that thing! I think we've to forget about eliminating her this episode!'' Sam sadly informed her.

Jo took a look on her map before she replied on Sam's statement. ''She'd have a pretty big lead if she actually went in the right direction!'' Jo told Sam as she showed him her map and the direction Anne Maria went to. ''If she goes straight on like this, she'll end up in the middle of the Amish village!''

''So we don't have to deal with her?'' Sam asked.

''No. They will deal with her for us!'' Jo concluded as she rolled her map up and pocketed it and walked into a cabin right afterwards.

* * *

A little while later, Jo was searching through the cabinets of a kitchen in one of the cabins, throwing almost all the contents out of it in her search.

''Alright, in this kitchen there should be a…'' Brick said as he checked his map while walking in. But Jo unintentionally threw a pan on his head. ''…Pan!'' Brick exclaimed as he fell on the ground with a loud thud, knocked out. It was after this thud that Jo briefly stopped searching and looked back to where Brick fell on the floor. As Brick laid out of Jo's line of sight, she just shrugged it off and continued to dig through the cabinets in search of any tools.

Jo then opened a silverware drawer, and found everything but silverware. Instead, a she found a machete in it. ''This is either a tool or a really extreme steak knife!'' She quipped as she took the knife, closed the drawer and walked out, only stopping when she accidentally stepped onto an unconscious Brick. ''Sorry Brick, I didn't see you laying around!'' Jo apologized slightly sarcastic before she walked out of the cabin, closing the door a little too hard in the process and knocking the trash can next to the door over, spilling the trash and a rolled up net on the floor.

* * *

Dawn and B were searching a bedroom in yet another cabin. B was searching under the beds while Dawn searched through the closets.

`''What do you have there B?'' Dawn asked a little worried. And as a response, B yanked a bear trap from under the bed. Dawn gasped in response. ''B! Leave those awful things here!'' Dawn demanded angrily ''I don't even want to think about an animal stepping into them!'' She added with a shudder. B made some defending gestures. ''I know that you're probably not going to find anything…better. But please B, do it for me!'' Dawn begged as she folded her hands and stared at the giant with teary eyes. B tried to resist but he sighed and threw the bear trap out of a window. ''I'm proud of you! Now it won't do any harm to anyone!'' Dawn told him as she patted his arm.

Nearby, Sam was wandering through the village, holding a tape recorder. ''I know that a tape with Bigfoot sounds is nice, but I don't have anything to trap or fight him with! And we all know how that ended the last time I tried to fight him.'' Sam mildly complained to the viewer as he held the jar in front of him. ''But I've searched almost everywhere in this village and I can't find any nice traps anymore! And it's not like they fall out of the sky!'' Sam then stepped on the (Inactive) bear trap, he smiled and picked them up. ''Cool! This'll work!'' Sam cheered before he sprinted off into the forest.

B then looked suspiciously at a Saskatchewanian flag that hung at the wall. He removed the flag from the wall and B and Dawn were more horrified than surprised to find a hunting rifle behind the flag.

''No! No! No!'' Dawn sputtered angrily as she took the rifle off the wall and walked towards the door. ''I thought that that trap was the worst we could find here! But then I found this uttermost horrible contraption!'' She continued as she removed the clip from the gun after she'd reached the door. ''Well, I certainly have bad news for you, you'll never kill an animal again! And I couldn't care less!'' She told the gun before she forcefully threw it out into the forest. The leather shoulder strap of the gun got stuck to a tree branch, spun a half circle and flew back in the direction of B and Dawn. Dawn managed to duck in time to dodge the flying gun, but B was hit straight into his stomach by the butt of the gun, he clutched to where the gun hit him and he fell on his knees in pain. Dawn groaned annoyed and threw the gun away again, only for the cycle to repeat itself and to knock B in his unmentionables this time. Dawn then hesitantly picked the gun up. ''If I can't get rid of it, then I must make sure no one can get it!'' She proclaimed before she swung the rifle around her shoulder. ''Are you coming along B?'' She asked as she turned around to face the big guy, who just made a polite go away gesture as he still sat on his knees winching in pain.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What's worse than hunters with guns? Environmentalists with guns! Because the former shoots animals while the latter shoots people!)

Dawn: At first I thought that mother nature was trying to tell me something with my inability to get rid of that rifle, but that sounded like complete and utter insanity! How can I possibly help the environment with something that primarily destroys it?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Anne Maria was still speeding on her ATV through the woodland, and unbeknownst to her, into the wrong direction.

''Hm. Maybe I should take a look on my map. I've been going in this direction for so long, I could've reached the north pole already!'' Anne Maria thought aloud as she took her map from her pockets as the ATV kept on going at full speed and she switched her attention from driving the ATV to looking at the map.

''Alright, where am I?'' She managed to say before her vehicle crashed into a tree, launching her off and letting her roll over the ground for quite a distance before she came to a halt, completely dizzy and shaken up. ''At least I'm far ahead of those suckers!'' Anne Maria moaned, trying to sound enthusiastic for herself.

''Look pa!'' A male voice said.

''She's one of the weirdest of those city dwelling sinners I've ever seen!'' Another older sounding voice added.

''Look at that hair! It is hair right?'' The other voice wondered. Anne Maria looked up and saw 2 men in mid-18th century clothes holding torches and a pitchfork.

''What the devil? Who are you people?'' Anne Maria asked them a little confused.

''You shall not curse in our presence in God's name!'' The older man demanded.

Anne Maria stared a little fazed at them before she took a peek on her map, and came to a unpleasant surprise. ''Are you those uh, Amish fellas?'' She stuttered.

''Yes, we are the people of the old order!'' the older man responded with a little pride. [5]

''I can see that. Judging by those clothes, you must be from the ancient order!'' Anne Maria wryly countered, pointing at their clothes.

The men exchanged offended glares with each other and turned their heads back to Anne Maria. ''We'll teach you not to judge on appearances, by making you like one of us!'' the older man darkly expressed as they moved towards and tried to grab Anne Maria by her upper arms.

''Oh no! That's the limit!'' She sneered as she backed away from the men. ''I'm absolutely not lowering myself to that voluntarily!'' She proclaimed. ''Eat this!'' She then sprayed the guys into the face with her hair spray and confidently walked off, leaving the men behind in pain.

''I'm not letting that poisoning unpunished! If we can't get her with 2 men, then 12 men should do it!'' someone yelled from a distance a little while after Anne Maria's encounter. Anne Maria gasped and frantically ran away from where the yell came from.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What would you do in a situation like that?)

Anne Maria: Hey, I wasn't scared or anything, but I didn't have enough hairspray to fend 12 guys off! I'm no coward, I just didn't want to be caught with my pants down!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Jo was chopping herself a way through dense bushes with her machete.

She then paused for a moment to listen to the sounds of the forest for any suspicious or unusual noises. ''Come out come out wherever you are, you purple mishap of evolution!'' She muttered as she continued to chop herself a way through. She then stopped when she heard someone with a heavy step walking through the forest.

''Bingo!'' She wheezed contently as she laid down in wait to pounce on whoever was walking by. Jo pitched a scream and jumped out of the bushes, but she was caught in a net before she could do anything herself.

''Hey! How'd you get that net? You big hairy…'' Jo nagged as she struggled to get out of the net. She then witnessed that the net belonged to a familiar pair of legs and looked up. ''…Cadet.'' She calmly finished as she looked up to meet Brick's face.

''If you plan to remain that noisy while trying to catch the bigfoot then you won't even get close I tell ya!'' Brick advised her in a stern fashion as he lifted the net containing Jo up and rudely shook her out.

Jo got up from the ground and dusted herself off. ''Is this sudden change from chivalrous Brick to stone cold Brick a result of our little fallout a while ago?'' Jo wryly asked.

''Affirmative!''

''Yeah, sorry about that! It's just how I am!'' Jo apologized nonchalantly ''So now that's settled, let's talk business!'' Jo continued talking without being aware that Brick didn't seem to approve her below par apology. ''We are by far the 2 strongest players here, but we still have our flaws! So if you team up with me then I'll hold your hand in the darkness and I'll give you the respect you think you deserve at the cost of that you do what I say. What do you think?'' She confidently asked as she stuck her hand out.

It remained silent between the two for a moment until Brick laughed at Jo's offer, in response, Jo pulled her arm back. ''I don't need you! Not even after that inferior apology! I might still be afraid of the dark, but I have a map and a flashlight!'' Brick proclaimed as he pulled out said device and shone Jo in the eyes. ''And I've learned from my experiences that you can't be trusted under any circumstances!'' Brick said before he put his light off. ''So if you'd excuse me now, I'm going to empty my bladder and then I'm going to catch a fugitive bigfoot!'' Brick announced as he headed into some bushes.

''Yeah, do that before your pants are wetter than a mop!'' Jo angrily hollered after the cadet after which she groaned furiously at the turn of events and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The approach is everything!)

Jo: Fine, screw that 'Woo Brick' Plan! I never liked it anyway! Now I can focus on how I wanted to finish him off in the first place! By raw force!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Brick hummed a song as he walked a path he lighted with his flashlight toward a tree and tried to unzip his pants with the flashlight still in his hand. When he realized that he could not do it this way, he tried to jam it between his teeth to have his hands free. But in a clumsy moment, the flashlight slid out of Brick's hand and fell on a rock.

''Oh boy, this isn't good!'' Brick worried as he tried to switch the flashlight on to no avail as the rock it fell on broke it. ''Come on! Don't fail me now!'' Brick now panicked as he frantically switched the light on and off.

''Alright Brick, just what they told you at therapy, look at any light there is and focus on that!'' Brick advised himself. He then looked up at the orange sunset and smiled confidently. ''I can do this!'' Brick proclaimed as he proudly walked while he stared at the orange skies. But as he stared at the sky, he didn't see a pit near his feet, and fell in. Surrounded by darkness, Brick yelled as loudly as he could.

A little distance away, Jo picked up Brick's shouting and turned around to face the direction of his scream. ''This is just perfect!'' she whispered with devious glee and ran back to Brick.

A little while later, Jo arrived where Brick fell in the hole. ''Jo? Is that you?'' Brick yelled a little desperate.

Jo walked over to Brick and found him in the hole he fell in. ''I had to run all the way from here to help you out of that?'' Jo asked rather annoyed as the pit the cadet fell in wasn't deeper than 4 and a half feet.

''The trauma of being surrounded by darkness was too much! I'm stiff of fear!'' Brick responded still a little scared.

Jo sighed and placed 2 fingers on her eyes. ''Are we supposed to win wars with guys like you?'' She muttered before she reached her hand out into the hole. ''Let's get you out there then. Do you think you're still man enough to take my hand?''

''I guess.'' Brick answered a doubtfully before he took Jo's hand and was pulled out of the pit by her. Jo sniffed the air after she pulled Brick out and simultaneously shook her head and squeezed her eyes in disgust. She then turned her flashlight on and shone it on Brick's crotch, which bore a pee stain. She then shone the light in Brick's embarrassed face.

''Again?''

''Again, I guess.'' Brick admitted shamefully as he scratched the back of his head.

Jo sighed to interrupt the brief silence that followed between the two. ''It was a pleasure Brick, but I have a ape to catch! See you around!'' Jo greeted as she was about to walk off.

''Jo, wait!'' Brick called after her, to which she turned around to face him in response. ''You see, it wasn't very polite of me how I turned your pretty generous offer down. But since my flashlight is broken and since you have a working one and since I am a little bit afraid of the dark, I want to…'' Brick stuttered

''You want to get back on that offer?'' Jo finished for him with a smirk.

''Yeah!'' Brick exclaimed a little too enthusiastic than he actually wanted.

''Well, you're lucky that I'm in such a good mood today!'' Jo informed Brick as she gently patted his shoulder. ''But don't ridicule something of me again! Or else!'' Jo threatened as she now squeezed in the cadet's shoulder.

''Or else what?''

Jo thought about how she was going to say this. ''All I can say in front of the cameras is that the last person who ridiculed me's now breathing through a straw!'' Jo explained. Brick could only gulp and cast a intimidated expression in reply. ''Do I copy?''

''Yes sir!'' Brick shouted with a salute. ''Yes ma'am!'' Brick corrected himself after he noticed the frown Jo shot at him after he shouted his first line.

Jo shot him a content grin and patted his head. ''Good! Now's let's catch that ape!'' Jo ordered Brick as they ran off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I'll be there to hold you don't be afraid of the dark!)

Jo: I knew that the real Brick was still there! He only needed a stimulant to get back! Anyway, forget what I said earlier, I'm going back to the 'Woo Brick' plan and use him to assist me in eliminating everyone else in this competition until only Brick and I are left. He'll probably be too love struck to be an actual threat in the finale and probably would let me win the million! And hey, if he's not paralyzed by love, then I'll beat him anyway! 'She briefly applauds for herself' But there's one things that bothers me though, why would forgive Brick me so quickly for that betrayal?

(Static)

Brick: I just can't stay mad at Jo or at anyone in particular for long, especially after she saved me. I know that Jo's a very competitive girl and that's probably why I like her. Along with her determinacy and her well trained body. I never met a girl like Jo! 'Scratches his scalp' Coming to think of it, I hardly ever met girls in general. It are mostly guys on the academy.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Sam had set out his bear trap, which he concealed with a few leafs while he hid behind a big rock in wait for something to pass by.

''And now I wait!'' Sam declared as he snuck behind the rock and pressed play on the tape recorder, all kinds of strange ape like noises roared through the woods until the tape reached the end. Sam had a big anticipating grin etched on his face at first, but boredom hit Sam rather quickly as his smile faded. Sam sighed and took his handheld game out of his pocket. ''Should I save battery by turning the brightness down or not?'' Sam pondered prior to turning his game on. ''Nah! It won't take that long anymore right? And besides, I can charge it when I'm back on the jet. Full power!'' Sam answered his own dilemma as he shouted the last part before he cranked the screen brightness up to maximal brightness. ''The light, she's beautiful!'' Sam wheezed delighted as the incredibly bright light almost caused his eyes to sizzle.

A little distance away, Anne Maria was fleeing from the Amish mod that was chasing her through the forest.

''Unbelievable, first I get chased by a plane and now by a mob of ancients! Why me?'' She wailed quietly as she tried to get away from the mob.

''Hey! I think I see her!'' Anne Maria heard a male voice shouting in the distance, she looked around and witnessed their torches coming closer to her direction, and she fled in reply.

At one point, Anne Maria came close to the rock where Sam was hiding after. She was so occupied with getting away from her pursuers that she didn't notice the light Sam's game gave off, and Sam was so focused on his game that he didn't heard Anne Maria coming close.

''I think I almost lost them!'' Anne Maria said relieved between gasps of air. Right then, Anne Maria stepped on the pile of leafs that hid Sam's bear trap from her view, and while she didn't exactly step into the trap, she still activated it. As she wasn't aware of the hidden trap before it activated, Anne Maria shrieked very loudly in terror and tumbled on the ground. This shriek apparently caught both the attention of the Amish and Sam. As the former group of people collected around Anne Maria before she could get off the ground to run away.

''Finally, we got you!'' The older man Anne Maria sprayed in the face declared.

''What're you going to do with me now?'' Anne Maria cracked, trying not to sound scared.

''Things you city slickers can't even imagine!'' Another male Anne Maria hadn't seen before answered.

Sam overheard all this and was hesitating about what he had to do. He hesitantly placed his game so that the bright screen would shine in the direction of the Amish, but it appeared to them as if the rock emitted the light.

''It's a miracle!'' One of the men said.

''No it's a sign!'' Sam corrected him as he tried to make his voice as booming as possible with a tree trunk. ''I am the holy rock, and heed my warning! Take the ugly one…''

''Hey!'' Anne Maria shouted, interrupting Sam's warning.

''Take her and disaster will befall you and your entire community!'' Sam repeated after he was interrupted. The Amish remained dead silent. But one tried to get around the rock. ''And disaster will befall each and every one of you too if you dare to walk around this rock!'' Sam quickly hollered as he noticed the one guy trying to get around just in time, scaring him back to his original spot.

''But.'' One of them stammered.

''Be gone!'' Sam hollered at the Amish crowd, who obeyed Sam's order and ran back to where they came from, and Sam came from behind the rock afterwards.

''I didn't need yo' help you know!'' Anne Maria informed Sam as she dusted her legs off. Sam stared at her ticked off in response to Anne Maria's ungratefulness.

''You're welcome!'' Sam sarcastically replied. He walked around the rock to pick his videogame up. The gamer was speechless when he saw that Sasquatchanakwa was playing Sam's videogame with the sound off behind the rock.

''What the!'' Sam exclaimed as Sasquatchanakwa flinched a little bit in surprise. Anne Maria came by to witness what Sam was hooting about. She arrived just in time to see Sam charging towards the big ape, who easily stopped the gamer by placing a hand on Sam's forehead while he desperately threw swipes in Sasquatchanakwa's direction.

Sasquatchanakwa quickly grew bored of belittling Sam and pushed the gamer back. Sasquatchanakwa then wanted to throw Sam's game system right into the exhausted gamers' hands, but he accidentally threw badly and the system shattered on a rock. Sam cautiously picked the broken console up with teary eyes. He checked the device hopelessly and then shot a furious glare at Sasquatchanakwa, a glare which was so intimidating that even the big ape seemed to be intimidated as he slowly stepped backward. Anne Maria decided not to take risks either and also sidestepped out of the gamers' direct range.

''You!'' Sam wheezed at the big ape with eye's squeezed together. Sasquatchanakwa actually became so terrified by the intensity of Sam's anger that he decided to flee. ''Don't worry, I'll revenge you!'' Sam sadly promised the system as he cuddled it.

''Freak.'' Anne Maria accidentally spat out, quickly covering her mouth in reaction.

''You're my list too!'' Sam assured her as he kept pointing at her while he picked his bear trap up from the ground. ''Don't forget that!'' He reminded her prior to chasing Sasquatchanakwa with his bear trap while hollering a warrior cry.

* * *

(Confessional cam. They say that violent videogames cause violent behavior, they're about half-right with this example.)

Anne Maria: Remind me not to anger that guy anymore than that! He can level an entire building like that!

(Static)

Sam: You can beat me and humiliate me on international TV, but you cannot break my trusty game console and thinking that you'll get away with it!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Sam's war cry was cut short when he stepped onto a hidden snaretrap and was painfully swung across the ground and some trees, Anne Maria grabbed her chance and took the lead in chasing Sasquatchanakwa.

''Darn it! That guy has traps everywhere!'' Sam growled. But despite Sam's feeling that the trap was Sasquatchanakwa's, B came from behind a nearby tree and shot all kinds of complaining gestures at the trap. B then calmed down by letting out a deep sigh and cut the rope Sam was hanging on to.

''Help me to catch that purple F(Censor)er and I won't tear you apart for this!'' Sam wheezed as he still laid on the ground. B helped him on his feet and together they chased Sasquatchanakwa.

* * *

Brick and Jo were working themselves a way through yet another pack of bushes.

''So, what's your favorite movie?'' Brick asked Jo, trying to make small talk as she chopped a path out of the bushes with her machete.

''Go check my biography on the Total Drama website! It has everything about me, except my blood group and Pin code!'' Jo gruffly answered, not looking back as she kept on chopping.

''Come on! I'm just trying to get to know you! We're so busy challenging each other that we never took any time to talk about stuff!'' Brick whined.

Jo stopped chopping and shot him a tired glare. ''Fine, it's a tie between Charlie's Devils and the Made Ma'am.'' Jo informed Brick.

''Really?'' Brick perked up, not aware of the annoyed undertone Jo had in her answer.

''Yeah really.'' Jo sighed, she then decided to play along with Brick. ''My turn, what's your favorite…''

''Shh!'' Brick interrupted Jo as he crouched down.

''Oh, you can ask everything about me and not the other way around?'' Jo asked Brick nettled.

''No, I mean shh, lay down and watch!'' Brick ordered Jo calmly as she crouched down beside him. Brick then pointed at a faint yellow/orange glow up on a small hill. ''That's a campfire!'' Brick whispered at her.

''And you think that that could be Sasquatchanakwa?'' Jo asked, smiling a little bit at the cadet's suspicion.

''I've seen him watching TV, and he flew a jetpack, so he must be able to build a campfire as well!'' Brick explained.

''I can't argue with that.'' Jo admitted as she jerked her head slightly in reply.

''Here's how it's going down, we approach him through his flanks and jump him when we've him surrounded.''

''Good.'' Jo complimented Brick as she patted his shoulder before she snuck over to the other side of the hill (While still remaining in Brick's line of sight) and they both cautiously began to walk up the hill.

Jo sniffed the air briefly after she was almost at the top. ''That ape has a bad stench!'' Jo commented as she covered her nose up briefly before continuing.

At one point, Brick and Jo came together again. All that was between their target and them was a tree trunk. Brick held his net ready as Jo counted from three with her fingers. Brock and Jo then simultaneously jumped on the log and lunged on their target. They quickly found out that their target wasn't Sasquatchanakwa though, but a teenage girl camping out by herself. She was dressed in an open slightly oversized moss green combat jacket with a white shirt underneath, tight camo patterned and black outdoor shoes, she also wore a bandana around her short black hair from which only a few strains of hair came out. Her clothes also sported some notable spots of dirt.

''You're not a big monkey!'' Brick exclaimed in confusion as Brick and Jo laid on top of the girl, who was ensnared in Brick's net.

''I won't take that personally, but I still give the both of you 5 seconds to get off of me before I go bonkers!'' The girl calmly yet seriously warned the 2 of them. Jo and Brick stood up and helped her out of the net. ''So, what are 2 fellas like you doing in the forest at this hour?'' The girl asked as she was getting on her feet.

''We're trying to catch a big ape as a challenge for a reality contest!'' Brick answered.

''Wait a minute.'' The girl mumbled as she inspected the contestants. ''You're some of those guys of Total Drama aren't you?'' She asked, a little surprised.

''Yes, we are. And could you do us a favor now and hand us something to seal our noses with? I think I smelled you halfway up the hill already!'' Jo snidely asked as she tucked her nose in her sweatshirt to emphasize her complaint.

''I'm going to ignore that!'' The girl angrily proclaimed as she pointed at Jo.

''Do that sweetie.'' Jo mumbled, unimpressed with the girl's big mouth.

''I'm not your sweetie! Call me either Raine or get away from here!'' She gave the contestants (Or more specifically Jo) the choice before she sat down before her campfire and ripped a few pieces of meat off the big chunk that was on a spit above the fire and put one piece in her mouth. ''Boar Anyone?'' She offered Jo and Brick alternatively with her mouth full.

''No thanks, I'm good.'' Brick thanked for the offer while backing away a bit from the piece of meat. Jo also declined in a similar fashion.

''Not? You don't know what you miss! It always tastes the best when you've killed it yourself!'' Raine informed them as she showed a bow that laid behind her.

''You…killed it?'' Brick asked a little confused/disgusted.

''Crucial part of hunting!'' Raine replied obviously, unaware of the uneasiness of her company as she stuffed her mouth with another piece of roasted boar.

''You're doing this camping and hunting trips more often?'' Jo asked in a similar fashion as Brick earlier asked as she looked around Raine's small campsite, which furthermore contained a tent.

''Pop drops me off somewhere with only a tent, a bottle of water, knife, and a radio. And after a weekend or a week of camping, I radio him and he picks me up! Easy isn't it?'' Raine explained happily as she pointed at all the components she just called.

''Couldn't you take a bathtub along with you? Would've been great for your personal hygiene!'' Jo sarcastically commented.

''In the wilderness, I need the water too much to keep me hydrated to care about unnecessary things like that!'' Raine responded a bit ticked off.

''Maybe your smell is the reason your dad drops you off in the first place!'' Jo snidely joked.

''You know what, one more smarty remark about that and I'll skin you!'' Raine threatened as she grabbed her knife and pointed the blade in Jo's direction, Jo replied by shooting up from her seat, ready to fight with her.

''Maybe we should go on!'' Brick suggested, trying to prevent a fight as he got in between the 2 girls. ''Have you ever seen a big purple Sasquatch around here?'' He asked Raine.

''I don't believe in fairytales.'' Raine skeptically answered, nodding her head. The trio then heard animal like roars coming from close by as they all stood up and walked to the edge of the top of the hill. Raine scanned the distance. ''But I do believe that that's the ape you're looking for!'' Raine imparted as she pointed down at Sasquatchanakwa fleeing from Sam, B and Anne Maria.

''Let's get him Brick!'' Jo ordered him prior to sliding down the hill.

''Hey, one last thing.'' Raine called before Brick wanted to follow Jo. ''Are you a couple already?'' She asked with subtle curiosity.

Brick began to blush and scratched the back of his head. ''No, not just yet!'' Brick answered shyly.

''Go for it, she seems tough, but you can handle her!'' Raine calmly encouraged him before Jo whistled very loudly.

''Brick, don't let me come out there for you!'' Jo hollered from the base of the hill.

''I'm coming!'' Brick shouted back as he too slid down the hill.

* * *

Dawn was wandering almost aimlessly somewhere through the forest. She then sat down on a tree stump. She then spotted a brown bunny hopping out of some bushes.

''Oh hello there!'' Dawn cooed at the bunny, who hopped towards her. Dawn bended over to let the bunny smell her hand and to scratch it on its head. But as Dawn bended over, something startled the bunny and it ran back to the bushes it came out of, and remained there with an anxious expression.

''Don't run away! I won't harm you!'' Dawn promised as she swung the rifle off her shoulder and laid it in front of her on the ground prior to sitting down on a treestump. The bunny ran off anyhow, leaving Dawn sad and frustrated. she kept on looking at the bush the bunny disappeared in. she then heard and felt a strange wheezing in her neck. She turned her head and briefly screeched, as the wheezing belonged to none other than Sasquatchanakwa. She stood up from the tree stump in fright.

Dawn kept on staring ''Was it you who scared that bunny?''

Sasquatchanakwa nodded.

Dawn attempted to aim her rifle but she was shaking noticeably. ''I am going to shoot you!'' She warned him, trying to sound determined, but failing big time as she stammered too much. Sasquatchanakwa replied by just nabbing the gun out of the moonchild's grasp and throwing it a small distance away. Dawn already stepped back but he unexpectedly sat down on the tree stump Dawn sat on earlier and began to cry.

''Hey, what's the matter now?'' Dawn soothingly asked as she patted the back of the crying ape out of sympathy. Sasquatchanakwa made all kinds of wild gestures and ape noises in reply. ''You thought that you could escape Chris by moving to Saskatchewan? But what about the challenge to catch you?'' Dawn asked worriedly. ''And you didn't even know a thing about it? Despicable!'' Dawn expressed disgusted. Sasquatchanakwa nodded negatively, followed by even more saddened ape noises. ''And now the other contestants are on your tail?'' Dawn gasped as she heard some talking in the distance.

''That purple guy should be around here somewhere, keep looking Brick!'' Jo yelled in the distance.

Sasquatchanakwa sighed defeated and rested his head on his arms sadly. Dawn steadfastly walked over to the rifle and picked it up from the ground and tapped the shoulder of the ape to get his attention. ''I'm going to help you escape from them! They shouldn't use you for barbaric challenges like that!'' Dawn proclaimed. Sasquatchanakwa jumped up and down in joy, making all kinds of joyful (And loud) animal noises.

''Hey! I hear something!'' Anne Maria called in the distance.

''He's over there! Get him Brick!'' Jo ordered the cadet.

Sasquatchanakwa covered his mouth in shame and quickly picked Dawn up and laid her on his shoulder as he ran even deeper into the forest.

* * *

(Confessional cam. King Kong anyone?)

Dawn: I get it now! Mother nature wanted me to keep the rifle to protect Sasquatchanakwa! It's all so clear now, and yet it's still kind of weird.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''There he goes!'' Sam yelled at the others as the gamer saw Sasquatchanakwa running in the distance, not yet aware that Dawn was travelling along with him. The 5 contestants began to chase the big monkey, slowly getting closer to him.

''Gee Sam, I didn't expect it from you to run for so long!''Jo mildly complimented the gamer as the latter was indeed still running without much signs of fatigue.

''I know, it must be the anger of a destroyed game system that's keeping me running!'' Sam responded as he kept his eye on the monkey in front of him.

Sasquatchanakwa garbled something to Dawn as he pointed at a steep cliff. ''How can I buy us some time so that you can safely climb the cliff?'' Dawn wondered. She took the rifle off of her back and hesitantly looked at it before she took aim. ''Hm, this is going to be new for me!'' She said as she took aim while Sasquatchanakwa was scaling the cliff.

''Hey, that yeti has captured Dawn!'' Brick noted as he pointed at the 2.

''And she has a frickin' gun!'' Anne Maria shrieked before Dawn shot her first bullet in their direction, barely missing Brick's foot.

''This challenge just got a lot more dangerous!'' Sam

* * *

(Cockpit cam. After a long absence…)

Chris: You don't actually believe that we gave them a gun with real ammunition to shoot the yeti and each other with don't you? We can't have our cast killed…Just now! The rifle's a booby prize as It's loaded with blanks!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''How are we going to get up that cliff fast enough?'' Brick asked the others as Sasquatchanakwa disappeared over the ledge of the cliff.

''And I hope you mean you and me with we! There're no teams anymore!'' Jo reminded him.

B took some rocks and tied them to one end of his rope. He then threw that end up to the top of the cliff and gently pulled the rope to see if it was safe to climb.

''Step aside!'' Jo ordered the others as she climbed the rope first.

''Wait for me!'' Brick called after her.

As they began to climb the rope one by one, Sasquatchanakwa had found a jerrycan in a sawmill that stood on top of the cliff. The yeti grinned wickedly as he poured the liquid down the rope while Dawn stood by his side.

''Oh, I'm scared! He's making the rope wet!'' Jo yelled with mock fear.

Brick sniffed the fluid that was pouring down the rope. ''It smells weird though.''

Sasquatchanakwa then took a matchbox and lighted one of the matches. He wanted to light the rope directly, but Dawn stopped him before he set the rope alight.

''We're trying to get away from them, but we're giving them a chance to get off without injury too!'' Dawn sternly told the yeti, who let out an annoyed sigh and instead of setting the rope alight directly, showed the burning match to the teens scaling the cliff first.

''A lighted match? I think this rope is too thick to catch fire by just a burning match!'' Jo told the others.

Brick then grew a horrified expression. ''No, but it will when the rope's drenched in kerosene! Everyone get down get down!'' He yelled at the others in panic. Sasquatchanakwa then placed the match on the rope, which caught on fire directly as the flame went down the rope very quickly. Luckily for the contestants descending the rope, the fire burnt through the rope before at one point before it reached them, thus falling down to the base of the cliff. [6]

''I've had it him!'' Jo hissed as she got up from the ground almost immediately and began to climb the cliff with her bare hands, to be followed by the others soon after.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jo was the first one to reach the top of the cliff, with Brick reaching it almost directly after her. Brick accidentally lost his grip thanks to a loose rock and almost fell off, if Jo hadn't grabbed him in the nick of time.

''Don't slow me down now Brick! We're close, I can feel it!'' Jo predicted as she pulled Brick up. They then ran over to the abandoned sawmill Sasquatchanakwa got his kerosene from earlier. Brick opened a door that was

''I think that they've fled into that sawmill there! '' Brick assumed as he saw a door that was a chink open. Jo kicked the door open and the duo spotted footprints of a large ape in the thick dust.

''We're going to find you, be assured of that!'' Jo yelled into the mill as they entered through the door and followed the tracks in the dust until it ended in front of a metal pillar.

''Split up and yell when you've found them!'' Brick ordered Jo before they split up. Brick then heard a very loud inhuman sneeze echo through the sawmill. ''Bless you Jo!'' Brick politely yelled at her.

''That was the yeti you goof! I found him! He's heading your way!'' Jo yelled back as Brick spotted Sasquatchanakwa with Dawn holding onto him swinging across the metal girders on the ceiling.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Can't give a revelant text without fearing Jo's wrath now.)

Jo: People mistake me too much for an animal for my liking!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Sasquatchanakwa swung himself on a pyramid of big logs and pounded its chest furiously to intimidate Jo and Brick standing at the bottom of the pile.

''You don't need to do that, they're already scared of you!'' Dawn told the yeti as she climbed of his back.

''There he is!'' Sam grumbled as he, B and Anne Maria came by.

''How'd you found us?'' Brick asked the gamer.

''We heard Jo sneeze and checked it out.'' Anne Maria replied.

''That was the yeti!'' Jo angrily retorted.

''Throw some of these at them until I have found a way out!'' Dawn advised the yeti before she ran off. Sasquatchanakwa began to throw wooden blocks at the teens per advice, they hid behind several large objects like some crates or a machine to evade being hit by the (pretty large) chunks of wood.

Sam then boldly ran up to a set of metal stairs close by, dodging several wooden blocks without even being fully aware of it. Sam untied a rope that was tied to the ceiling and swung towards Sasquatchanakwa.

''In…Your…Face!'' Sam cried furiously as he let go of the rope at the right time and flew in the yeti's direction with his fist drawn out in front of him. Sasquatchanakwa punched Sam in mid-air and sent him flying back to the other teens as he painfully shuffled over the concrete floor after landing. ''Drumsticks.'' Was all he said before he went into unconsciousness.

B picked up one of the smaller wooden blocks Sasquatchanakwa threw at them and used his chisel to make a crude baseball bat out of it. When the yeti hurled another small block at B, the giant used his bat to bat the block back at Sasquatchanakwa, who barely managed to dodge it. The ape threw another small chunk of wood back at B, who batted it back to Sasquatchanakwa, who in turn unexpectedly batted it back to B with a metal pipe. B had no time to dodge it and received one full in his crotch. B crouched back behind the machine he hid behind earlier and stayed there without any further actions.

''I'm following his example, I'm staying right where I am!'' Anne Maria declared as she pointed at B cowering in pain.

Jo and Brick managed to get a little closer to the pyramid as Sasquatchanakwa was focusing on the other contestants.

''This pyramid is kept together by leather belts, if we manage to cut those belts, then the pyramid will collapse!'' Brick formulated after he examined the pile of wood.

''I have a machete!'' Jo said as she handed him the machete. ''Give me your net!''

''Why?'' Brick replied a little confused as he handed her the folded net.

''To catch his little buddy!'' Jo answered before she ran up another set of stairs and hid behind a door when she heard steps coming out of there.

''I have found an escape…'' Dawn tried to tell the yeti, but she yelped as Jo threw the net over Dawn.

''No hard feelings okay?'' Jo requested a bit smugly from the moonchild as the latter was completely trapped in the net.

''No, I guess not.'' Dawn shrugged as Jo swung the net containing the moonchild on her shoulder and ran back to their hiding place, where a bruised up Brick was waiting for her.

''What has happened with you?'' Jo asked as she laid Dawn down beside them.

''He's guarding those leather belts very well!'' Brick informed Jo, showing her a mouth full of crooked teeth.

''Curses! We need to distract him or else we'll never get close!'' Jo told Brick. Jo then got an idea. ''Brick give me my machete back!'' Jo demanded from the cadet, who complied with her demand and gave her the blade, after which she hid the machete under her sweatshirt. ''Now follow me!'' Jo continued as they ran to the base of the pyramid.

''This better work Jo, we're in his sight!'' Brick stammered as Sasquatchanakwa was about to throw a metal fragment at the 2.

''This is going to be the hardest part of the plan.'' Jo audibly mumbled to herself.

''What'd you say?'' Brick managed to ask before Jo pulled Brick's face close to hers and kissed him. Brick was caught by surprise by Jo's sudden move but quickly gave in as he tried to enjoy it. As Brick enjoyed it, Jo was trying not to get too distracted by the kiss as she kept a close eye on Sasquatchanakwa, who stared at the couple with confusion (And a little bit of disgust) as he held the metal fragment down in front of him. Jo's and Brick's lips then parted as they exchanged lovely gazes (For as far as Jo could).

* * *

(Confessional cam. Smooch!)

Brick: 'Swoons' If it wasn't recorded, people would never believe how I got my first kiss! I can hear myself telling it my kids already! To distract a rabid bigfoot, they wouldn't believe it! no one would, but I have proof as it's on tape!

(Static)

Jo: I had to bite the dust to do so but I've finally won him over! 'Victoriously cheers' For the record to you all, I didn't feel a thing during that kiss, it was all business! 'Crosses her arms and steadfastly looks in the camera'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''So, why that all of a sudden? Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything! But...'' Brick garbled as he had a blush on his face.

''Because this was the distraction!'' Jo answered before she cut the leather belt they stood closest by and quickly ran over to the other side of the pyramid and cut the other leather belt before Sasquatchanakwa could retaliate, and as Brick predicted, the pyramid collapsed and Sasquatchanakwa got unconscious after he tripped and fell onto the ground headfirst.

All the contestants gathered around the unconscious bigfoot. Sam lightly prodded the yeti in his ribs with his feet. ''Is he…dead?'' Sam asked his fellow contestants.

''No, he still has an aura, he's just unconscious.'' Dawn confirmed.

''So, the yeti's down. Now where's Chris to end the challenge?'' Jo wondered.

''I'm outside!'' Chris's voice boomed as if the host was speaking through a megaphone. The contestants went outside and spotted Chris and Chef in a 2-person helicopter, flying above the mill with a cage attached to the helicopter. Chef then dropped the cage and landed the helicopter next to the mill. Chef rolled the cage into the sawmill while Chris walked over to the contestants.

''Kids, It became a surprisingly close race to catch the yeti, even when someone tried to throw the challenge for all of us!'' Chris told the contestants as he shot an annoyed sideway glare at Dawn.

''He moved to here to get away from you and your torture!'' Dawn scolded the host.

''And he would've escaped if he didn't have a tracking chip in his butt!'' Chris remarked. Chef Hatchet then came out with of the mill with Sasquatchanakwa unconscious in the cage. ''But he didn't escape, and Chef could've never gotten in that cage if Brick and Jo hadn't shared a kiss to distract him! So Brick and Jo win today's final challenge!'' Chris announced.

''And what's going to happen with Sasquatchanakwa?'' Dawn worriedly asked as Chef attached the cage containing the ape to the helicopter

''We're going to need him in the next episode I believe!'' Chris explained as Chef flew off. Chris then checked his watch. ''Kids, it's way past bedtime already for you all! Follow me back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!''

* * *

Sometime later, Brick and Jo were in first class, silently sitting in the plane chairs next to each other as Jo was reading a magazine while Brick was building up the courage to speak to her.

''So, Jo.'' Brick broke the silence. ''About that kiss.''

''What about it?'' Jo replied, not looking away from her magazine.

''Was it a truthful kiss, or was it… just to distract the monkey?'' Brick nervously asked.

It was now that Jo pulled her eyes off of her magazine. ''Fine, I'll admit, I first only kissed you to catch the yeti off guard.'' Jo answered, Brick hung his head in sadness. ''But,'' Jo continued as Brick's head perked up again. ''I did feel something as we were going at it.'' Jo remarked.

''Really?'' Brick softly asked for confirmation.

''Yeah, really.'' Jo replied a lot more seriously than how Brick asked her the question. ''So I'm not an expert on this, are we a couple now or what?'' She asked the cadet with mild confusion.

''Almost…I believe, there're a few things I want to hear from you!'' Brick calmly demanded.

''Like what?''

''Are you sorry for betraying me after I'd saved you from falling to a grievous death?'' Brick asked.

Jo though about it as she stared at the ceiling. ''Yes, I think I am! It was real unsportsmanlike to do that! But that's just how I am I'm afraid!'' Jo honestly admitted.

''That's a much better apology!'' Brick complimented her. ''And do you swear that you won't use me to get ahead in the game?'' Brick asked her almost directly after.

''I swear!'' Jo promised. What Brick didn't see was that Jo kept her fingers crossed behind her back, meaning that she wasn't honest with what she pledged.

''Now we are a couple!'' Brick cooed and suddenly embraced Jo and pulled her close.

Jo was annoyed at the cadet's spontaneous act of affection at first, but quickly grew accustomed to it. ''This is…kind of nice.''

The screen then went static and showed Chris and Chef sitting in the cockpit once the static disappeared.

''I love when some of those teens get together, it is a guarantee for drama! And this one will probably no different!'' Chris guessed as a TV monitor showed the moment when Jo crossed her fingers behind her back. ''See for yourself how this continues the next time, on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris signed the show off as the camera didn't pan out for a change.

* * *

**The final parts were a real drag to write! You can take that from me!**

**[1] Referring to the Rolling Stones song of the same name.**

**[2] Anne Maria sings (?) Bon Jovi's 'living on a prayer'.**

**[3] Grain's supposed to be knee-length in the late spring.**

**[4] Amish are rare in Canada, and even rarer in the western provinces. Hutterites (Look it up) are more common there!**

**[5] How Amish refer themselves.**

**[6] References a scene in Home Alone 2.**

**Teams dissolved**

**In the competition: ****Anne Maria,** B, Brick, Dawn, ** Jo and Sam.**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (Bailed out). Scott. Lightning.** **Dakota (Disqualified).**

**No really, believe what I just told you, those last scenes were a drag, and you're allowed to hate them!**

**Originally it was only the bigfoot hunting challenge for this episode, but I thought that that would make it too short (Boy, was I wrong.)**

**There's no clue hidden in the story itself, but take this from me, what other places are known to have yeti-like creatures? Think about it and you'll probably think of the next destination!**

**I just remembered that I have another story! It was called 'Second Chances' I believe! I should really update that one again!**

**There's nothing more to say anymore, so here it goes!**

**De Groeten, and until next time,**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	15. 7 Hours In Nepal

**Total Drama Vengeance**

…**Uh, tagline tagline...Ah! The path of light is sometimes poorly lit!**

**Persephatta: Most likely, and they can get away with it just fine! And Brick will see through Jo. Eventually. I think. And until then, just enjoy the honesty that exists in their relationship I reckon!**

**Pabulover123: Hey, give the guy a break! Brick's probably never been exposed to any romance before this (And I don't believe that he got THAT cozy with a fellow cadet on the academy 'Wink' 'Wink'), so it's purely logical that he's pretty naïve on that turf! **

**After that, Off to the following; there's no clue hidden in this chapter (But who can prove that I'm not keeping my fingers crossed?). But I'll say that you should think about the following: What's the favorite destination/country of today's eliminated contestant? Think about that and you'll figure it out, I promise! **

**Now that we're talking about the next episode, you won't get to find out if you were right or not about your guess because the next chap is a small messages from home/scrapped destinations bonus chapter! And for that reason, I'll not answer any questions about the next destination until that bonus chapter's posted! :D. On a sidenote, this will be the last episode taking place in this continent!**

**Let's all just pray that that won't take as long as this chapter to be posted! I always aim to update once in a month, and it has been about 7 weeks since I updated this. Hm, that schedule of mine is really going the wrong way!**

**More bad news. Second Chances hasn't been updated while I promised that that would happen before this story was updated (I should really stop making promises)! But I can tell you that the chapter is being worked on, but forgive me for making false promises.**

**The winner of the poll concerning which location you people liked best is: The Netherlands! So thanks to the 4 people who voted for the poll! 'Groans' But hey, that can happen too. And the new poll's about whether you like a more scary horror episode or a more funny horror episode.**

**Total Drama contains scenes and moments that are dangerous and/or prohibited, do not try them yourself! No seriously, don't be like your bigger brother. And Total drama is property of Teletoon and Fresh inc. no profit made of this story.**

**Rated T for the usual things, but the second challenge makes it somewhat more violent than it usually is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode (Chapter) 15: 7 Hours In Nepal**

* * *

''In the previous episode of Total Drama Vengeance. With a hit of a gong, it went from one for all to all for themselves as the merge kicked in in Saskatchewan! The first challenge of the newly independent contestants was to search a typical Saskatchewanian grain field to look for a red lily, the floral emblem of Saskatchewan. That sounds like a can of corn right? The grain of truth is, Chef flew over in a crop duster and pelted everyone in paintballs Chef laid his eyes on. But after a killer throw from Brick, Chef hit the hay. The fun didn't end as there was another challenge waiting for them in the endless forests of Saskatchewan! They had to catch our old buddy Sasquatchanakwa hiding out in the woods. After a short yet thrilling chase, Brick and Jo won themselves the challenge, and Brick even won over Jo, or did Jo win over Brick as she finally had the cadet how she wanted him to be, as a slave of love! Quite literally!''

''Can Brick get his head out of the clouds and find out about Jo's real feelings about him? And who will be eliminated and be left on the rockslide? Check it out on another episode of Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!'' Chris called out from the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet as Chef calmly flew it through a snow topped mountain range.

* * *

(Theme song. I'll add the visuals any day now.)

* * *

Jo and Brick were sitting in 1st class on the big couch, watching a movie on the TV set. Brick was laughing his lungs out from the movie while Jo regularly shot a humored grimace too.

''Chris's badminton movie is definitely one of the funniest movies I've ever seen!'' Brick stated a bit giddily from all the laughing.

''Is it even supposed to be funny?'' Jo asked a bit ridiculing about the movie.

''I don't know! I lost track of the story when the zombies attacked. What's the movie about anyway?'' Brick asked Jo, and Jo picked the cover of the DVD up and read the backside.

''The Flipper. A drama/sports/action/kung fu movie about the attempts of Pip 'The Flipper' Cowan, played by Chris Mclean as he tries to get badminton back to its rightful place on the Olympic games after a disastrous accident got it banned for eternity while he has to survive waves of ninjas sent by an insider in the committee to keep him from achieving his goal.'' Jo cited what was printed on the back as she sarcastically mumbled the part where Chris was listed as the actor of the character. ''It's not even supposed to be a comedy!'' Jo said a bit astounded.

Brick shrugged. ''I still like it!''

''But it still doesn't explain the zombies!'' Jo countered.

''We can always watch another movie!'' Brick offered. ''A more romantic one maybe?'' Brick purred as he tried to sound seductive while he attempted shuffled over to Jo's spot and tried to get his arm around her. Jo quickly tried to get an idea to avoid Brick's affection and reacted by lightly slapping his arm away and Brick shuffled back to his original spot on the couch disappointed.

''Not now Brick.'' She told him boringly as she stood up and wanted to walk away.

''Why not?'' Brick asked glum.

''We watched a movie together, isn't that enough?'' Jo inquired as she stopped walking and faced Brick.

''But that wasn't a very romantic movie!'' Brick countered.

Jo walked back to Brick and placed her hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward, placing her face close to his. ''You've got to take these things slow porkpie, otherwise the jar will be empty too soon! Do you understand? It's all about rational buildup.'' Jo advised the cadet, trying to sound as if she genuinely knew what she was talking about.

Brick sighed a little bummed. ''Fine, we'll do it slow. I'm trained to be patient.'' Brick admitted. Jo nodded her head once in satisfaction and walked away, thinking that Brick was done talking. ''But would one small kiss be too much?'' Brick quickly asked after Jo, who cringed a bit at the question and turned around.

''No, it won't. I guess.'' Jo said a little reluctant and gave the cadet a small short peck on the lips, looking as reluctant as the words sounded before she walked over to the 1st class seats and leaned back as Brick remained seated on the couch with a small delighted grin on his face.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The last time someone looked as sour as Jo looked, they had gobbled down an entire pack of sour worms in one gulp. Then he threw up.)

Jo: Of course I want to take it slow with that guy! I can't stand all that gooey romance crap! If I really couldn't deal with it then I'd only let Brick until the next elimination and vote him off with the others while off-guard. But I need him so I have to put up with that romantic for some longer I'm afraid. 'Groans annoyed' The things I do for one million dollars!

(Static)

Brick: It's really like my mom said; You can't hurry love, no you just have to wait! She says love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take! Moms always say the best things! [1]

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

B, Anne Maria and Sam were shivering in a exceptionally chilly economy class. Dawn wasn't around.

''Boy, I got to apply some layers of tan, maybe that'll keep me warm fo' a bit!'' Anne Maria suggested as she was about stuck her hand her hand in her haircut. But the chemicals in it had frozen solid, and so did the haircut. ''What the duck?'' She gasped as she grabbed a part of her frozen hairdo and accidentally broke it off. She looked horrified at her clump of frozen hair until she noticed Sam quietly crying while he held his broken game console close to him.

''You know, if you love that thing so much, you should give a funeral for it!'' Anne Maria sarcastically suggested.

Sam stopped whimpering and looked at Anne Maria with a small happy grin appearing on his face. ''That isn't an all that bad idea!'' He agreed with her before he stood up. ''Meet me in the elimination room in an hour!'' Sam ordered his fellows and ran out of the economy class.

* * *

As Sam told everyone to, all the contestants and Chef in a quilt with matching suspender had gathered in the elimination room, where a small conveyor belt was set up that rolled in the direction of the open door.

Sam placed the wooden coffin-like box he held on the ground and then wrapped a piece of paper open. ''Dear beloved, we've all gathered today as we'll say our final goodbyes to my oldest Gambattendo system Desiree, who provided me with fun, high scores and memories for the last…'' Sam tried to read aloud what he had written on the paper while he tried not to cry. [2]

''I don't have all day! Just roll 'Desiree' out and finish it!'' Jo impatiently ordered him.

Sam complied with Jo's order and picked a wooden coffin-like box up from the ground and laid it at the end of the conveyor belt. He shot Chef a quick gesture with his hand and Chef began to play a ceremonial song with bagpipes as the conveyor belt activated and slowly brought the box closer to the drop. Sam began to sniff sadly while the other contestants casted rather annoyed expressions as they tried to deal with the bagpipe music. As the crate was nearing the drop, Sam began to cry out loud and buried his face in B's shoulder while the latter just patted Sam's back empathically. Sam managed to catch a final glimpse of the small coffin before it fell down to the earth. As it disappeared from his sight, Chef stopped playing his bagpipes, much to the relief of the contestants.

''Thanks for coming guys! It was hard, but I know that she's probably in a better place now!'' Sam said relieved to his fellow teens, who mostly shot him some indifferent stares before they walked out of the elimination area.

What Sam didn't know was that the coffin containing his system was speedily falling towards earth, where it fell in a tree grinder in a Siberian forest, shredding it to pieces.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If you cried… Then you're either overemotional or very materialistic.)

Jo: That funeral for that guy's game loaded me up with enough idiot fuel to keep me running for the next few days. If I ran on it, that is.

(Static)

Dawn: I wonder what Dakota would think of Sam's deep affection for his game console.

(Static)

Anne Maria: He had even gave it a name! Geez, and I thought that the RP-whatever club at my school was the top percentage of nerdiness!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The teens who weren't allowed in 1st class were all on their way to economy class. But they noted that Dawn was about to take a different turn at one point that would've taken her to the cargo hold instead.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Anne Maria asked Dawn as the latter stood under the doorpost.

''I'm keeping Sasquatchenakwa company while he's in his cage, watching TV with him.'' Dawn responded.

''What? You guys have a TV down there?'' Anne Maria asked surprised. ''Oh my gosh, what time is it? I think Guernsey coast is on! Out of the way!'' Anne Maria hastily said as she sprinted into the cargo hold, shoving Dawn aside. ''Couldn't you turn the heat up? It's even colder in here than it was in loser class!'' The 3 who were still outside the cargo hold heard Anne Maria's complain. [3]

''A spacious ice-cold room with a TV beats a cramped room that's a little warmer but doesn't have a TV don't you think?'' Sam asked B before they followed Dawn into the cargo hold to spend the rest of the flight there.

* * *

Some hours later, when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet landed on a field in a lush but very mountainous valley with some snow topped mountains in the distance.

''Where are we? The alps?'' Jo guessed as she looked around.

''Not quite, we're in the alps on steroids! Say Namaste to Nepal!'' Chris announced as he came out of the jet in his winter clothes.

''Nepal?'' Some contestants asked in unison.

''Yes, Nepal! The Barun Valley to be precise! See, over there are the Himalayas!'' Chris told them as he pointed at the mountain range in the distance. ''And somewhere in that unspoilt natural beauty lies a little monastery where the main challenge of this episode will take place!'' Chris announced, and while the contestants didn't made any noise of discomfort, the desperate expression they had on their face said enough. ''But surprisingly, the challenge isn't going to be about climbing mountains, despite the fact that we're on the rooftop of the world! Nor is the challenge going to be about finding the monastery, as this traditional Buddhist monk is going to guide us to there!'' Chris declared as a monk in red robes came by. The contestants sighed in relief.

''So, what's the goal of the challenge?'' Jo inquired as the whole company began to follow the monk. ''Whoever complains the least wins?''

''Did I ever say that this was a challenge?'' Chris asked back in reply before he thought of an answer with a smug expression on his face. ''No, I didn't!'' He answered his own question.

''But what's this all about if it isn't a challenge?'' Sam inquired in reply.

''Or is it a trick?'' Anne Maria suspiciously pondered.

''It's just a walk to the monastery because we couldn't land closer by! Sheesh!'' Chris snapped at the contestants after he grew annoyed of them very quickly. ''Weren't you kids taught by your parents to listen to other people's words?''

''Yes, and they taught me not to go with strange men too!'' Jo sarcastically noted. She then shared a sideways high five with Brick.

''Luckily, you'll have to follow me and the monk and not Chef Hatchet!'' Chris countered.

''Ya' know that she meant you right?'' Anne Maria pointed out to the host.

''I know!'' Chris shouted frustrated at her. ''But I needed a good counter! I can't let you kids walk over me like that!'' Chris continued much calmer. ''Now let's go follow the monk before I get so frustrated by your annoyingness that I start to eliminate you randomly!'' Chris ordered the contestants before they walked after the monk.

* * *

The group reached a small barn at the edge of a forest where the monk stopped walking.

''Contestants, here we have to stock up on gifts!'' Chris explained after everyone had stopped walking.

''Gifts?'' Sam repeated a bit confused.

''You heard me right! Gifts! You see, the monastery where we are walking too is an authentic Buddhist monastery. And the Mong, the temple leader demanded that we paid him with gifts in exchange for being allowed to film there and for you to taint it's holiness!'' Chris explained as he slowly strolled over to the door of the barn. ''Now I could've rented a lot of bearers, but why waste a lot money on rugged and experienced bearers who are used to going up and down the mountain with climbers when you have an army of weak teenagers to do it for free?'' Chris smugly asked as he and Chef opened the barn door.

''Make that mostly weak teenagers, thank you very much!'' Jo corrected the host, not aware of the horrified expressions that were etched on the faces of most of her fellow contestants.

''Fine, mostly weak teenagers.'' Chris indifferently changed as Chef came out with some jute bags. ''You're all getting an equal amount of bulb based on your body weight as we continue our trip to the monastery!'' Chris continued his explanation as Chef handed Sam a walking cane to lean on and loaded him up with some big jute bags and tied them to Sam's back.

''This is probably going to be the most backbreaking job I ever had! Literally!'' Sam throbbed as he leant on the walking cane.

''You know what a terrible job is? Waste manager!'' Anne Maria informed Sam.

''What could be so hard about being a trashman?'' Sam grunted, a bit annoyed by Anne Maria's complaining.

''Waste, manager!'' Anne Maria hissed. Insisting that it was called that way as she pointed menacingly at Sam.

''Besides the smell, there's nothing that seems very hard about it.'' Sam humbly told her.

''It's a reputation killer! But you of course know nothing about that!'' Anne Maria angrily shouted as she got into Sam's face. ''My dad lost his job at the local pizzeria when it went bust. And I don't get how the fool had the guts to take up a job as a waste manager, but it was the biggest stain on me and my mom's reputation in the city imaginable! Even if he said that he didn't had a choice, it still was total justice when mom divorced from him and took everything he had!'' Anne Maria furiously explained as she panted in exhaustion after she had explained everything while Sam wiped some saliva off of his face. [4]

''You're really traumatized by that event aren't you?'' Dawn noted as she was now carrying some baggage as well.

''Yeah.'' Anne Maria agreed. ''My dad's job at a waste plant really laid waste to my rep!'' Anne Maria slightly joked.

''Speaking of waste Anne Maria, you're carrying the manure!'' Chris informed her as Chef was packing her up with the bags.

''What's that?'' Anne Maria asked dumbfounded in reply.

''The product that comes out of the back entrance!'' Chris cryptically answered as he pointed at his lower back. Anne Maria just kept staring confusedly at the host. ''Cow poop.'' Chris then bluntly answered.

Anne Maria shrieked. ''Gross!'' She kept on repeating as she was trying to get the bags of manure off of her back, being unable to do so.

''You're supposed to be honored! Manure is almost priceless here!'' Chris dishonestly tried to cheer her up. This only calmed Anne Maria down to the point that she stopped screaming and attempting to remove the bags but she kept on shivering in horror. Chris then turned to Brick and Jo. ''Alright lovers, you get to carry something so otherworldly important that it's considered an honor to be even considered for the job!'' Chris announced to them as Chef carried a covered object on a plank by the latter's handlebars out of the plane.

''Sounds good. What're we carrying?'' Brick humbly wondered.

Chef pulled the sheet off the object and revealed itself to be a normal fauteuil cheaply decorated as a throne. ''Me!'' Chris responded as he jumped down on the chair right after the sheet was pulled off. Jo and Brick were negatively surprised by this revelation.

''No, just…No! I'm not going to carry you!'' Jo angrily rejected the order. ''In fact, we don't have to! It isn't a challenge, so we can't be punished if we reject!'' Jo told her fellow contestants.

''Hey, she's right!'' Anne Maria agreed.

''If you don't carry the stuff, then you're obstructing the progress of the show, and according to the contract you've all signed,'' Chris briefly paused to take a copy of said contract from under his shirt. ''We're allowed to eliminate and sue you if you obstruct the show in any major way that isn't dramatic or fun.'' Chris smugly cited what was written on the contract. ''So unless you're all ready to end up next to the rats in a dirty alley, pick those stuff up and get moving!'' Chris threatened as his voice changed into an angry one.

Brick sighed and walked to the handlebars in the back of Chris's throne. ''He got us by the kiwi's Jo.'' Brick admitted.

''Got to check those contracts soon.'' Jo muttered as she and Brick began to lift Chris's chair up and began their trek after Chris had gestured the monk to go.

* * *

The contestants followed the monk through a rhododendron forest after they had walked for some time.

''Boy, this is getting heavier with the minute!'' Sam wheezed.

''Stop whining! You don't have to lift this lazy host! He's heavier than he looks!'' Jo angrily countered.

''I heard that!'' Chris called from his 'throne' as he shot some grapes into his mouth.

''I understand if the locals find their lives horrible!'' Sam admitted. Then everyone noticed that the monk took a wooden plate with a paper on it out of his robe and wrote something down.

''What're you writing there?'' Anne Maria snarled as she stomped over and swiped the plate out of the monk's hands. ''Let me see.'' She demanded as she laid her eyes on the strange script. ''What's this? Math?'' She asked as she held the plate in all kinds in front of her to see if she could make something out of it.

B took a look at the plate and came to a conclusion quickly. ''It's Nepalese script.'' Dawn informed the others of B's conclusion. Anne Maria sighed as she handed the plate back to the monk and all continued walking.

* * *

(Confessional cam. टोटल दरमा वेंगेंस, that's Total Drama Vengeance in Nepalese script! I think.)

Anne Maria: Why can't we all just speak English? I mean hello, half of the world speaks it already! Why don't we just make sure that the other half does so too?

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

They walked for a few more minutes through the forest in silence before they stopped dead in their tracks when Anne Maria spontaneously pitched a terrified shriek.

''Watch out! a mutated raccoon!'' Anne Maria called as she pointed at a red panda that scuttled over the path. Her shriek scared it into a tree. [5]

''That isn't a raccoon, that's a red panda!'' Dawn corrected her as she dropped her baggage and ran to the base of the tree the panda was hiding in and tried to lure the panda with a stick of bamboo. As soon as Dawn said this, Sasquatchenakwa began to make all kinds of happy ape noises and clapped its hands while jumping up and down in joy as Dawn managed to lure the panda out of the tree.

''What set off the firecracker in him?'' Jo asked no one in particular while she was well aware that only Dawn could possibly answer that question.

Dawn gasped in horror. ''He likes red pandas!''

''I do to. They're so cute I could eat them!'' Brick almost baby talked. ''What's the problem?'' Brick asked a bit confused.

''What's wrong with it is that Sasquatchenakwa could eat them for real!'' Dawn clarified. Sasquatchenakwa made more positive ape noises and rubbed his belly afterwards. Dawn shuddered. ''Apparently, his cousin told him that stewed panda is a delicacy!'' Dawn cracked petrified.

''Does that make him a monkey's uncle?'' Jo humorously wondered. Brick snickered in response.

The big ape then pulled a wallet out of his fur and offered Dawn some bills. ''What? No!'' Dawn exclaimed offended. ''I'm not going to sell the panda to you so that you can eat her! She doesn't even belong to me!'' Dawn responded to the offer. Sasquatchenakwa grew an annoyed scowl on his face and put his wallet away as the panda fled the scene. What the contestants didn't see was that the monk again wrote something down again.

* * *

(Confessional cam. How would stewed panda taste actually? No, I'm just messing with you!)

Dawn: Animals belong to no one but to mother earth and the Mother God! Especially after I witness all the poor animals that get brought into the animal shelter everyday! Given away as gifts only to be neglected soon afterwards! 'Sadly sniffs once and wipes a tear away' It still brings me to tears thinking about it!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''I bet that you won't find all the predators that lurk around the forest to be as cute as that panda, so let's get out of here!'' Chris proposed rather annoyed, and the company continued their journey through the forest.

* * *

The group was walking on a ridge in a gorge, following the monk over the path as they were quickly climbing to higher altitudes.

''Blasted poop on my back! It's making my head pound like a power drill! And I'm getting' kind of queasy too!'' Anne Maria groaned sickly as she was staggering in her walk.

''That's probably one of the lesser dangerous symptoms of AMS!'' Chris replied.

''What?'' Anne Maria moaned.

''Acute mountain sickness! Other symptoms include dizziness…'' Chris shared with the contestants as Anne Maria had the greatest trouble to keep standing on one spot, without anyone noticing. ''…nosebleeds…'' Chris continued as Anne Maria spontaneously but briefly had one. ''…And fatigue to name a few!'' [6]

''Hold up, I really have to sit down for a moment!'' Anne Maria told the others as she sat down against the rock wall after Chris said the last part of his explanation.

''But no worries, if you have these symptoms, that means that it isn't life threatening!'' Chris added. Sam angrily stomped his foot once after Chris had announced this. ''And it can be cured by just drinking some water!'' Chris then showed a bottle with crystal clear water.

''Give me!'' Anne Maria gasped demanded almost animalistic as she lunged toward the host and tried to snatch the bottle out of the host's hands.

''But it's mine! Am I supposed to end up like you?'' Chris asked Anne Maria as he held the bottle away from her.

''Don't push me Chris! I'm about to do something drastic!'' Anne Maria warned the host as she stood close to the edge of the path.

''If you really like us, then you let her jump!'' Jo whispered at the host with mild sarcasm.

''I want to, but I can't get away with stuff like this!'' Chris admitted almost sad as he threw the bottle of water to Anne Maria, who slammed down the bottle in a matter of seconds.

''Now I'm feeling alright!'' Anne Maria gladly said after she had thrown the bottle back into Chris's hands.

''Fine, moving on!'' Chris called as he held the bottle upside down to witness the last remaining drips of water flowing out.

* * *

A little time later, Dawn stopped walking after she heard something. ''Do you hear cries for help too?'' Dawn asked her fellow companions as they paid attention now too and indeed could hear faint screams coming from the gorge a few feet ahead. They speeded toward the spot and peeked into the gorge. They realized that it was the same intern that hosed most of the contestants in the former episode.

''What happened?'' Brick yelled down.

''Chris told me to sabotage the rope bridge that hung over the clove, but the bridge had been sabotaged before I could do it!'' The intern explained. The contestants all shot glares at Chris, who briefly shot a smug smile at them back in response.

''We're going to get you…'' Brick was about to promise the intern, but Jo interrupted him.

''And now you want us to help you out huh? Your bad dolly, that's what you get for working for Chris AND for hosing us!'' Jo yelled down at her.

''Jo, how could you?'' Brick asked Jo absolutely appalled. ''I remember when you were hanging on a ledge and begged for help just like her!'' Brick reminisced.

''You're right.'' Jo begrudgingly and a bit embarrassedly admitted, muttering some other words without the others noticing before she turned to the others.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Jo has a hard time learning lessons like that.)

Jo: Why does that little incident constantly comes back to bite me in the butt at the worst of times? 'Peeks out of the door to see if someone's eavesdropping on her' Is someone playing a sick joke on me for messing with Brick? 'Stares a little desperately into the camera before she grows here usual expression back' No, that's ridiculous!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Anyone having an idea to get her out of there right now?''

''I suggest that you grab Brick by his ankles while I take you by yours to form a human chain as I slowly lower you kids to the intern.'' Chef suggested rather suddenly.

''Sounds dangerous.'' Brick calmly noted.

''Shouldn't we look through our baggage if we aren't carrying a rope? I bet the monks would understand if we lost it to save someone!'' Sam opted.

''Relax, Chef's plan is good enough!'' Chris shrugged it off.

''No, it's good enough for the dramatic moments, thus for the ratings!'' Dawn snidely corrected him as she saw through his ruse.

''Practically the same thing!'' Chris annoyingly shrugged. ''Now be quiet and let Chef and the others focus!'' Chris told her as Chef laid on the ground and held Jo by her ankles as she hung in the crevice while she held Brick by his ankles as Chef slowly crawled to the edge to lower Jo and Brick in the intern's reach.

''I don't know about this rescue plan. What if you lose grip on me?'' Brick asked Jo quite worried, and Jo grew a horrified expression as soon as the realization hit her that she was in a similar situation.

''Oh lord!'' Jo anxiously exclaimed in realization. ''What if Chef drops me?'' Jo anxiously wondered in reply, referring to Chef Hatchet holding her. ''Thanks a lot for pointing stuff out Brick!'' She sarcastically thanked the cadet.

''Sorry for scaring you.'' Brick apologized a bit embarrassed as he could almost grab the intern.

Jo rolled her eyes in response. ''It doesn't matter, we had to face the reality that this was the most dangerous before he were doing it anyhow!'' Jo assured him as she saw that Brick could get the intern. ''Now grab her! I think I have so much blood in my brains now that it feels like it is about to come out of my ears!'' Jo ordered him as Brick reached his hand out to her.

''Come on, give me your hand!'' Brick calmly and friendly advised the intern as he offered her his hand.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria was watching the rescue operation like the other when a acute attack of AMS-backed nausea hit her.

''Oh boy.'' Was all that Anne Maria could bring out before she puked over the edge into the abyss below her. Her vomit fell right on the intern as she was about to grab Brick's hand, and accidentally lost grip on the ridge she held on to with her other hand, all this right before she could take hold of Brick's hand.

''No!'' Brick lengthy shouted as his shout slowly changed into a sob while the intern disappeared into the misty abyss. Everyone on the ledge shot an annoyed glare at Anne Maria.

''Sorry!'' She sheepishly moaned in reply to the stares.

''And that was intern umpteenth-7!'' Chris indifferently tallied as he ate a grape.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The bad thing isn't the intern dying, as they have a short life expectancy on this show anyhow. The bad thing is that the intern died while Brick was close to saving her.)

Brick: They told about losing people on the academy, it sounded terrible! But it feels even worse when it actually happens to you! 'Sniffs'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''All that effort, for nothing.'' Jo disappointedly mumbled as she and a crying Brick were hoisted back on the path by B and Chef.

''And I wanted to help her so much!'' Brick wept as he sat on the edge of the path while Jo swung an arm around the cadet out of sympathy.

''Aw come on Brick, at least you tried!'' Sam tried to cheer him up. ''And, and you had the right intentions! And that's what counts right?'' He stutteringly added in the hopes of cheering Brick up some more.

Brick sighed deeply and stood up. ''You're right. Life goes on.'' Brick stated as stoically as he possibly could.

''That's nothing but the truth Brick!'' Chris chirped before a scowl grew on his face. ''Now lift me up and get walking slaves! We're running late!'' He gruffly ordered them.

* * *

The group was still following the monk over the mountain path. They then all stopped almost directly after they heard a long terrifying animalistic roar echo through the mountains.

''Oh my god! What was that?'' Anne Maria yelped as she placed her hands on her cheeks in terror.

''If that's another intern screaming for help, count me out!'' Jo quickly declared.

''Was that the abdominal snowman?'' Sam asked.

Everyone then turned to Sasquatchenakwa, who was jumping up and down in joy again. The ape then made ape noises and it seemed as if he tried to say something to the others, who only stared at him bewildered as they didn't understand a thing of Sasquatchenakwa's speech.

Dawn sighed. ''He says that that was his cousin Migoi, but most people know him as the yeti!'' Dawn translated for Sasquatchenakwa. [6]

''Fun little fact. We initially wanted you kids to catch the abdominal snowman instead of dear old Sasquatchenakwa here, but you know, we couldn't find him in the Himalayas.'' Chris trivially informed everyone.

Sasquatchenakwa seemed to explain something to the contestants which was concluded with a disappointed sigh, but again, they didn't understand him.

''Sasquatchenakwa says that he's a member of the League Of Legendary Creatures Attempting To Avoid Worldwide Attention, but that he got suspended years ago for appearing on Total Drama Island.'' Dawn explained, after which Sasquatchenakwa blew another disappointed sigh as the group resumed walking.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Is Dawn a spokeswoman for the LOLCATAWA now?)

Dawn: It sometimes really is hard to be the only one to understand!

(Static)

Jo: I'd kick him out too! His role as a judge in The Axe factor after Total Drama Island was ridiculous!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The group silently walked on the ridge. Anne Maria was pleasantly humming a song (Despite that she still had heavy bags of manure on her back) and that was the only vocal noise that anyone of the party made.

''High on a hill was a lonely yakherd.'' Anne Maria began to sing after which she hummed the part that came after it. [7]

''Quit that! The humming was annoying enough already!'' Jo complained.

''Hey! Be happy! I was supposed to yodel after that line, but I don't yodel!'' Anne Maria snapped back as they were about to pass a suspicious shrub that stood on the side of the path.

''Praise the heavens.'' Jo muttered with sarcastic relief.

''Yeah, The Pound of Music was an al'ight movie, but if it had a more modern setting and featured all whole lot more dancin', then it would've been perf…'' Anne Maria tried to tell until she was cut off by a figure wearing a scary traditional-looking Nepalese mask with an equal traditionally looking outfit jumping out of the bush to scare her, which worked as Anne Maria fell back in fright and surprise.

''You…'' Anne Maria angrily sputtered at the figure as she stood up. The others cautiously took a few steps back as Anne Maria stomped over to the figure and grabbed the figure by its arm to prevent it from running away before she pulled it's mask off, revealing that the figure was the same intern that apparently had died some time ago, surprising the contestants.

''Wait, didn't you die when you fell in that cliff?'' Brick suspiciously asked, although hints of relief were noticeable in his voice.

''Of course not! This isn't 'It's their funeral', that lame reality show about a funeral parlor that comes after Total Drama! We'll make sure that the interns survive if it means to give you guys a good scare!'' Chris explained humored, even if the contestants couldn't laugh about it.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Typical Total Drama plot twist.)

Sam: I wish that Chris would make sure that we'd survive a challenge every now and then.

(Static)

Brick: So she was never in danger? And never actually died? 'Groans and nods satisfied' I feel so…Relieved now! It means that I still have my casualties clean slate before I even had my first real mission!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''But will the intern survives the wrath of Anne Maria?'' Chris asked after he was done laughing as Anne Maria had cornered the intern.

''Shouldn't we do something about this?'' Sam doubtfully asked.

''Sssh kid, I can make good money out of this!'' Chris ordered him, he then bowed back to Chef, who stood next to Chris's throne.

''I place 30 bucks on that she will survive!'' Chef declared.

''Are you insane?'' Chris incredulously yelled. ''It's Anne Maria for Pete's sake! She'll only leave meaty slivers of that intern!'' Chris continued. He then took his wallet and removed a few bills. ''I place 30 on death!'' Chris declared as he held the bills in his hand.

''I wish I had some cash with me right now.'' Jo expressed a bit sad. B agreed with her by shooting her a gesture and nodding disappointingly.

Sasquatchenakwa grabbed his wallet as well and held a few bills high.

''Sasquatchenakwa places 20 on the intern's survival.'' Dawn translated a bit appalled.

''Oh really? This is going to be the easiest 50 dollar for me ever!'' Chris slyly promised the other 2. ''Oh Anne Maria!'' He jollily hollered at her. ''The intern's carrying a sheath with a kukri sword!'' Chris informed her, to the ire of Sasquatchenakwa and Chef.

Anne Maria pulled the curved blade out of the sheath. ''Hey, thanks for the tip!'' Anne Maria kindly thanked Chris before she changed back to the grunting angry Anne Maria in the blink of an eye. She swung her arm back and was about to hit the intern with the curved blade before she suddenly pulled her arm back while she was panting in exhaustion.

''Gee, I'm not feeling so peppy right now. Go away, I won't kill you. Now.'' Anne Maria tiredly said. She then limped back to the others.

''But…What?'' Chris stuttered completely confused by the sudden turn of events.

''Spontaneous fatigue, one of the symptoms of AMS! I knew that this would happen!'' Chef happily explained as he split the winnings with Sasquatchenakwa.

Chris huffed and crossed his arms. ''Can we go on? I'm sick of all these mountains!'' Chris complained as the monk led them to the monastery again.

* * *

The group then finally reached the monastery. That said, they've reached the base of the stairwell leading to the monastery. As it was built on top of a cliff halfway up a mountain in the range.

''No elevator I guess?'' Sam guessed as he eyed Chris.

''Negative.'' Chris quickly answered.

''And no escalator?''

''Nope, these ancient stairs are the only way to get up.''

''So not even an ancient escalator?''

''No.'' Chris plainly answered as Jo and Brick were beginning to climb the stairs, still while carrying Chris and his throne. Sam sighed as everyone else began to climb the stairs

''Just look at it fro' the flipside, you could use a workout anyway!'' Anne Maria teased Sam. The gamer groaned angrily at Anne Maria after that remark.

''I'll show her that I don't need a workout!'' Sam determinedly grunted as he followed the others up to the monastery with firm steps.

* * *

B was the first contestant to reach the monastery at the top of the stairs while the giant was grunting heavily out of exhaustion. Before B stood the monk, Chef Hatchet and Sasquatchenakwa, not looking tired at all while Chef had just undone the yeti's shackles as the latter rubbed his hairy wrists in freedom.

''Those were 214 steps of pure terror!'' Brick gasped horrified as Jo and Brick reached the top, pretty worn out.

''I'm actually weary! I haven't felt like that in years!'' Jo said between huffs after she and Brick had placed Chris's throne on the ground.

''Strange, I'm not feeling tired at all!'' Chris laconically replied as he stepped off of his throne. Anne Maria and Dawn then reached the top, fatigued just like the others.

''Where's Sam?'' Chris asked the 2 newly arrived contestants.

''Last time I remember seeing him was when he laid knocked out halfway on or so.'' Anne Maria indifferently shrugged.

A few minutes later.

''Ah, there he finally is!'' Chris called a little ticked off as Sam reached the monastery walking on hands and feet as he was drenched in sweat and breathed heavily.

''Am I at the top? Or am I in heaven?'' Sam managed to bring out before his body collapsed through his arms on the ground.

''Chris's standing right next to me, so it's unlikely that this is paradise!'' Jo remarked as she briefly pointed at Chris, who stood right next to her.

''Charming.'' Chris snidely mumbled as he briefly shot Jo a frown, but his trademark smile grew back on his face quickly. ''Children, I have a confession to make, I lied.'' Chris confessed. No one was surprised.

''Tell us something we don't know.'' Anne Maria interrupted the host.

''This trip wasn't just a hiking tour through a marvelous Nepalese landscape, it was a challenge!''

''I knew it!'' Jo exclaimed as she shot up from where she sat. ''And was it about who complains the least?'' Jo confidently guessed as she jerked a finger at Chris's chest. ''Because…''

''No Jo, it wasn't about who complained the least.'' Chris cut her off a little bit annoyed. ''And for your information, if it was, then you'd have lost big time! You complained at every opportunity.'' Chris added equally annoyed as Jo sat down on her spot with a loud huff. The monk who lead the group to the monastery then came by along with some other monks and he stopped right next to Chris.

''The things our guide wrote down were about your actions during our hike. He would write it down every time someone of you did something right according to the Buddhist philosophy, and you'd get a point for that!'' Chris explained as he placed a hand on the shoulder of their guide. [8]

''And what about our baggage? Was that part of the challenge too? Or was it just to torment us?'' Sam moaned as he still with the jute bags on his back.

''I wasn't lying when I said that they wanted gifts, but they'll take care of it now!'' Chris said, and directly after he had said this, the monks undid the teens of their heavy baggage. The teens who had their baggage unloaded stretched their backs right afterwards.

''So, who won the spiritual tour then?'' Brick curiously asked the host.

The monk handed Chris the paper it had wrote on during the trip and Chris examined them. ''Hm, it's currently a tie between everyone but Jo and B!'' Chris informed the contestants. Jo clicked with her mouth and nodded disdained in response. ''Luckily, there's still one point left to earn before we go on to the next part of the day!'' Chris announced as he carelessly threw the paper away.

* * *

The host, the contestants and one monk were on a concrete plateau right next to the monastery that gave them a great view of the mountains.

''This spot possesses such a warm, positive energy!'' Dawn stated rather satisfied.

''You know that we don't think highly of you, but you know how to pick the spots Mclean.'' Jo gave Chris a rare compliment as the contestants looked at the sun setting.

''Thank you! We need this quaint view for the tiebreaker challenge that is based on the noble truth of concentration!'' Chris explained as Chef came by with a wheelbarrow full of small things that could be thrown very well. ''This monk is going to meditate and you teens are going to mimic him while Chef and I do our best to distract you!'' Chris kept on explaining as the monk sat down on the ground, folded it's legs together and closed his eyes. The contestants spread out on the platform and mimicked the monk's movements as they were instructed.

''Alright, once you flinch too much, you're out!'' Chris warned everyone with a sick smile on his face while Chef Hatchet had a similar grin as the latter held a flower pot like he was about to throw it at the contestants.

The monk placed the fingertips of both his index fingers on his thumbs and bended his arms upward. Chef had thrown the flowerpot in Anne Maria's direction, but intentionally missed her.

''Hey!'' Anne Maria yelped as she fell over trying to dodge the flower pot.

''You're out!'' Chris called as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Jo had a delighted smile on her face as she heard Anne Maria grumble in anger while the latter stomped over to Chris. Chef took notice of Jo's distraction and lobbed a golden idol in her direction, and while Jo didn't topple, she was still spooked by the thrown idol and quickly returned to mimicking the monk.

Chef then threw some things at B and Sam, and while B eventually fell after having trouble keeping seated, Sam didn't flinch at all and kept on sitting upright with his eyes closed.

''I think Sam's asleep.'' Anne Maria noted as B came by.

Chris took a closer look at Sam. He then lightly tapped his forehead. ''You're right! I guess the stairs really burned him up. Sam's out.'' Chris exclaimed. Sam fell backwards on the concrete floor after Chris had said that, still sleeping.

The monk now began to hum chantingly, and so did the remaining contestants.

Chef threw some things in both Dawn's and Jo's direction to spook them, but they didn't react to it at all.

''That kid has a killer focus! Chef, break it! You got my permission to use…The shoe!'' Chris permitted Chef with a scary emphasis on the last two words. Chef nodded positively before he slowly tiptoed over to Dawn while being watched by Brick, who eyed at him after the cadet heard the creaking of Chef's shoes while Brick already had a hard time focusing on meditating. Chris made use of the opportunity and threw an old-fashioned alarm clock at the cadet. The alarm clock went off and the distracted cadet literally jumped back in surprise.

''Your time in this challenge is up Brick!'' Chris announced to the cadet. Who walked over to Chris with his head hanging in disappointment.

''Say Chris, what if Jo or B wins? Then there's no real winner right?'' Brick inquired as he walked to the host.

''Correct! And that means that no one gets the reward for the next challenge!'' Chris replied. ''And you'll get to know what the challenge is soon enough! As this one will be over soon!'' Chris told Anne Maria with a mysterious undertone as she was about to ask something.

Chef now stood right in front of Dawn and Jo, and they were still too concentrated to take notice of the chef. Chef Hatchet breathed in deeply and held his breath before he undid one of his shoes and placed them in front of the 2 remaining contestants.

''Here, put these on if you want to live!'' Chris quickly warned the ousted contestants as they were handed gas masks by Chris as the host already wore one. and the teens had put them on just in time before a sickening stench hung around the entire monastery.

Chef waited for the first contestants to flinch from the horrible smell (Himself apparently unaffected by it), and while Dawn remained calm, even growing a smile, Jo had to hold her breath to keep the putrid stench out of her lungs. She ultimately gave up and breathed, briefly opening her eyes as well as she wanted to go back to meditating, but the stench of Chef's feet had a very negative effect on her intestines and before she knew it, she puked on the floor while still in lotus position.

''Environmental pollution is forbidden, you know that!'' Jo choked as she now sat on her knees while she rested her body on her arms, coughing.

''And you can put your shoes on Chef!'' Chris told him with the host still wearing his gas mask. Chef did as he was told and within some seconds, the poisonous stench had disappeared and it was safe to breathe again.

''It was kind of predictable that Dawn would outlast us all this challenge.'' Jo admitted after everyone else had undone their gas masks.

''She even outlasted the monk!'' Brick noted a little bit impressed as she pointed at the monk who led the meditation, now laying unconscious on his place thanks to Chef's fumes.

''Dawn, you can quit now. You've won the challenge!'' Chris yelled at her.

''She's in deep.'' Anne Maria remarked. Dawn's body then began to give off a golden hue and she began to levitate, all still while she was meditating.

''Real deep.'' Chris added as everyone present stared at her wide-eyed in amazement. Dawn then descended back to the floor and the golden hue slowly disappeared as well, she then stood up with her right foot placed against her left thigh and clapped her hands together, before she broke out of this pose and opened her eyes.

''Chris, this has been one of my favorite challenge so far!'' Dawn said with humble delight.

''I believe that.'' Chris muttered, still a little amazed by the previous scene.

Dawn then noticed that everyone was staring at her like Chris was. ''You're all very amazed by me. But why?'' Dawn confusedly asked as she scratched her chin while she looked around the group.

''We'll probably never understand.'' Jo responded as the amazement had now faded mostly.

Sam then woke up from his nap. ''Did I miss something?'' He yawned as he scratched his head.

Everyone but Dawn exchanged looks before they turned back to Sam.

''Nah, you missed seeing Dawn win the challenge but nothing more. Let's go on with the schedule, follow me! There's someone who wants to talk to you!'' Chris said to the contestants as he and Chef guided them away from the concrete platform.

* * *

The Total Drama crew was now in a grand rectangular hall in the monastery where they stood before a monk on a big throne decorated with golden jewels and an impressive golden headdress. All the other monks of the monastery were seated against the walls to keep a clear path from the only door in the room to the throne of the head monk. The monks were almost indistinguishable from each other, the only exception being a single monk who kept his hood over his face, obscuring it.

''Total Drama contestants.'' The mong began to speak in an intriguing tone of voice.

''Huh, you speak English.'' Brick audibly mumbled a bit surprised.

''Yes, for wise men speak many languages.''

''Ego much?'' Anne Maria whispered a little disgusted. She then checked herself in her pocket mirror and shot her reflection a wink.

''You've all came a long way to this sacred place, and you've all proven that you're worthy of entering this domain and to participate in the Spring Dragon Martial Arts competition!''

''A martial arts tournament?'' Sam repeated almost bewildered.

''But I bet that nobody knows any martial arts!'' Brick guessed.

''There are sacred hot springs in the monastery that'll give you the skills required once you've bathed in them.'' The head monk answered. The contestants (With the sole exception of Sam) eyed the head monk unimpressed.

''Really?'' Jo asked unimpressed, raising an eyebrow. ''What is this? Total Drama Vengeance or some lame B-list Kung Fu movie?'' Jo asked a little ticked off right after.

''A challenge in Total Drama Vengeance that is based on some lame B-list Kung Fu movie!'' Chris answered, annoyed with Jo's behavior. ''Now go to that hot spring!''

* * *

Dawn and Jo were soaking in a hot spring in a small private room of the monastery.

''Really?'' Dawn asked Jo incredulous about something.

''Really! You were hovering all over the place, and you gave off a strange golden hue!'' Jo told her.

''Fascinating!'' Dawn joyfully exclaimed. ''I've heard of places with positive energy like this, but I never thought to experience it. Mom will be jealous for certain!''

''It actually matters where you meditate?'' Jo mumbled, numbed by the hot spring.

''Of course it does! You wouldn't listen to smooth jazz at a metal concert too, right?'' Dawn countered,, sounding as if it was something everyone would know.

''Yeah.'' Jo sighed as they both leant back leant back. ''But enough small talk, let's talk business!''

''Hm?'' Dawn hummed as a eyebrow perked up.

''Sam and I want to get rid of Anne Maria, and I can count on Brick to vote along, but how about you?''

Dawn remained silent as she thought about Jo's question. ''But we're with 6, you have 3 others who vote for her already, what do need me for?''

''I don't think that I'm in the mood for tiebreakers after this challenge, so I want to be sure that she goes today!'' Jo steadfastly declared as she calmly punched the water surface once. ''Can I count on your help by stopping her from getting immunity and eliminating her?'' Jo asked Dawn a little demanding.

Dawn sighed defeated. ''If it makes you happy.''

''Believe me, it does!'' Jo assured as she reached her hand out to Dawn.

''Then it's official.'' Dawn told Jo as they shook hands.

''What's official?'' Anne Maria asked as she came walking in dressed in a robe, startling the other 2 as they hadn't heard Anne Maria coming.

''No, nothing. Just some nature stuff we were talking about.'' Jo quickly countered.

''Ah, I see.'' Anne Maria shrugged as she threw the robe off, revealing her front to the 2 other girls, who stared at her foreside a little horrified as she lowered herself in the spring.

* * *

The contestants and Sasquatchenakwa came back in the great hall and stopped in a ring that was drawn on the floor. All the contestants had been given kung fu suits in colors that reflected on what colors their usual attires had.

''Hey there kids! Was the water good?'' Chris called out to them as he sat next to the head monk.

''The water was good, but Sasquatchenakwa gave the room we were in a wet dog-smell!'' Sam complained. Sasquatchenakwa smelled himself and angrily stared down at the gamer after he had made that remark.

''Odd that they had these kung fu suits in exactly our sizes.'' Jo whispered at Dawn pretty astonished as she plucked a bit at her suit while Sam was complaining.

''It's even odder that they have suits for us while I've only seen male monks here.'' Dawn discerned as Jo's eyes shot wide with realization and perhaps a little horror.

''Anyway, like the Mong here told you kids before, you contestants and Sasquatchenakwa are all going to compete in a freestyle martial arts tournament with immunity as the head price!'' Chris announced as a monk brought in a wooden board with a paper having a blank 8-armed tournament bracket on it.

''We start this tournament with 8 players. After 4 are defeated by the other four by either leaving the circle you're in or by passing out on the ground, we move on to the next round. After 2 are beaten by the other 2 under the same circumstances they fight a final game and the last man women or yeti standing in that game wins immunity!'' Chris explained as he moved his finger over the bracket during his explanation. ''And as Dawn won the previous challenge, she gets to choose who has to fight who in the first round!'' Chris announced as he chucked the wooden board at Dawn, knocking her back as she caught it.

''That bracket has 8 arms, but we are with 7, Sasquatchenakwa included. Who's the 8th person?'' Brick asked the host.

Chris coughed with a sly smile on his face. ''He's a 3-time champion of the Spring Dragon martial arts tournament, greet my lovable assistant, Chef Hatchet!'' Chris announced in reply as Chef Hatchet came into the grand hall in his orange karate suit and with a big ominous grin on his face.

''You've won this 3 times?'' Anne Maria asked a bit shaken.

''Long story, not going to explain.'' Chef grunted as he didn't look at Anne Maria.

''Hey wait a minute! What if Chef Hatchet wins? Or the yeti? They don't need immunity! They don't even compete!'' Jo protested.

''If one of those 2 wins, well…Let's hope that you have a good standing with either of them since they'll be deciding who goes tonight at the elimination ceremony!'' Chris explained as the yeti and Chef looked down intimidating at the contestants, unnerved at the concept.

''This can't be happening in the democracy of Canada!'' Brick whined dejectedly.

''Too bad that we aren't in Canada!'' Chris sarcastically shrugged. ''Dawn, to you the honor and the privilege to write down on the board who has to go against who, but do it somewhere private, I don't want this challenge to be influenced by the others.'' Chris remarked as he glanced at the other five contestants, who all shot different expressions to Dawn, from threatening glares from Anne Maria to Sam begging her. Dawn took Chris's advice and left the room with the board.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Accepting ones fate is one step closer to perfection, or some pseudo wise man crap like that.)

Sam: 'His head hung in sadness' What I am aiming for in this challenge? To make sure that I get out of that ring alive! The headmonk may've said that we all got these killer kung fu skills, but that means that all the others got them too! I'm going to try my hardest, but I don't believe that I stand a chance at all!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Dawn came back into the grand hall a few minutes later and handed the board to Chris without revealing to the other competitors who she had pitted against who.

''Are you all ready for the big reveal?'' Chris asked the group as he held the board with the backside to the contestants. ''Because the first battle will be…'' Chris stalled as he peeked on the bracket. ''…Hit the gong please.'' He kindly asked and a monk hit the gong that stood in the room. ''…Chef versus…'' Chris revealed as he still hadn't turned the board to the contestants as they were nervously awaiting to hear who was going to fight the chef. ''…Dawn!'' Chris announced. The other contestants gasped in surprise and confusion as Chris flipped the board around to show the contestants how Dawn had filled the brackets.

''Why'd you choose to fight Chef by yourself?'' Brick asked Dawn slightly flabbergasted.

''I had no choice, you would all get angry with me if I picked any of you to go against Chef.'' Dawn defended.

''Hey, better you than me!'' Anne Maria laughed as she seemed to carefully file her nails.

''Ignore her, you earned my respect!'' Jo complimented Dawn as she patted her back.

''The other fights in the first round will be Jo against B, Brick against Sasquatchenakwa.''

'' Why me against him?'' Brick asked Dawn rather disdained. ''My eyebrows just had grown back a bit after I was mauled by that bear!''

''I have all fate in it that you'll win.'' Dawn told her.

''Silence!'' Chris called out to them ''And Sam is pitted against Anne Maria!'' Chris announced as he was finished with summing up the battles.

''Al'ight! Count me in for round 2 already!'' Anne Maria confidently told everyone.

''Dawn, Chef, step into the ring!'' Chris demanded as they stepped into the circle and both stood opposite of each other in the middle of the ring. ''One last quick overfly of the rules. As soon as you lay on the ground longer than 3 seconds or when you're out of the ring, either voluntarily or forcibly, you're out!'' Chris retold the rules as he and the head monk walked over to the center of the ring.

''Weren't there more rules?'' Dawn suspiciously responded.

''Nope, that's all!'' Chris laconically shrugged as he did a few steps back.

''Now bow to each other and wait for me to start the fight.'' The head monk instructed them as Chef and Dawn bowed slightly to each other and took starting positions while the monk and a slightly annoyed Chris walked back to their seats.

''Begin!'' The monk shouted and Chef tried to hit Dawn with a roundhouse kick as soon as the fight had begun, but Dawn duck swiftly and dodged Chef's kick. Chef reacted by directing a punch down on her, but Dawn dodged one of Chef's attacks again by jumping away.

''No fly ever escaped getting hit by my hands!'' Chef assured as he threw various punches and kicks at Dawn, who either blocked them or dodged his attacks while the two never remained at one place in the circle for long.

''I'll be getting you real soon!'' Chef panted as sweat began to drip off of his forehead while he once more attempted to hit Dawn with a karate chop, which she once again dodged by sidestepping.

''Less dodging, more attacking! He's getting tired!'' Jo shouted from the sidelines.

Dawn kept on dodging blows from an fatigued looking Chef Hatchet. Chef then tried to swipe her off her feet by quickly lowering his body and swinging a leg at her lower legs. Dawn dodged by jumping back but when she landed, the gong was sound, meaning that fight was over.

''What's wrong?'' Dawn asked, oblivious of why the gong was hit.

''You're out of the ring.'' Chris pointed out as Dawn looked down at her feet and saw that she indeed had landed out of the ring to dodge Chef's ankle swipe.

''Chef Hatchet wins.'' The head monk announced. The other monks applauded as Dawn went back to where she first sat disappointed while Chef remained indifferent.

''The next fight is B up against Jo!'' Chris called out, and the 2 contestants went to the centre of the ring, bowed to each other and took starting positions.

''Fight!'' The head monk called out, and Jo directly lunged forward with a chop directed at B's neck. B parried Jo's swipe off and tried to give her a high kick. But B wasn't able to lift his leg up very far as he tried several times.

Jo had taken a few steps back and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at B trying to lift his leg up high. ''Are you trying something like this?'' Jo asked as her voice gained volume with every word she said while she jump kicked B. B quickly grabbed her ankle before she was able to actually kick him however and slammed her onto the ground.

''What the…'' was all Jo could shout before B actually sat down on her, hiding her entire body away with the exception of her arms and legs.

''4 seconds counting!'' Chris told B as the host had a stopwatch to keep track of time. B had a small delighted smile on his face until he suddenly shot up, looking like he was yelling for a second as he made a few steps and rubbed his butt.

''What happened?'' Brick asked a little confused.

''Jo had bitten him.'' Dawn explained. ''See, there's a small bite mark.'' She added as she pointed at the mark.

''The next time that you want to choke me to death, tell me!'' Jo snarled at B while she climbed back up on her feet. ''Like I should've warned you for this!'' Jo added as she shoved B out of the arena by lightly kicking him in his stomach.

''Jo wins.'' The head monk called, and the 2 contestants went back to where they sat. this time, the monks didn't applaud.

Brick bowed over to Jo, who was sitting next to him. ''How was the buffet?'' Brick asked with a smirk.

''I can give you a knuckle sandwich to give you a taste.'' Jo calmly threatened in response, not turning around to the cadet next to her.

''No thanks, I'll be serving one on short notice.'' Brick confidently responded as he bowed his head back.

''Brick, Sasquatchenakwa, get into the ring!'' Chris ordered the 2. Just like the others, they quickly bowed to each other and got in a position to fight.

''Fight!'' The head monk barked, and the contestants began to cheer for Brick as the battle began.

''Taste this!'' Brick shouted as he lunged toward Sasquatchenakwa. The yeti however stopped Brick by letting the cadet bury his face into the hand palm of the arm Sasquatchenakwa stretched out to stop Brick's charge. The contestants stopped cheering as soon as this happened. Sasquatchenakwa threw Brick upward, grabbing him by his ankles while the cadet was still flying and the yeti went on to slam Brick repeatedly into the floor.

''That isn't good.'' Jo hissed.

Sasquatchenakwa then proceeded to swing the cadet through the air a few times before the bigfoot let go of the cadet, swinging him into the gong and letting him sound it as the cadet crashed into it.

''You said that you have all fate in him winning?'' Jo repeated to Dawn what the moonchild said earlier. Dawn remained silent.

''Good thing that I didn't bet my money on him.'' Anne Maria shrugged.

* * *

(Confessional cam. False prophecies…Hate them.)

Dawn: I can sometimes be incorrect about my predictions, I am a human too!

(Static)

Sam: From what I've heard, Brick was beaten by a bear, almost crushed by raging bulls and now maimed by Sasquatchenakwa! I don't know what Brick's going to do after his military career, but he should stay away from zoos, petting zoos and pet stores!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Sasquatchenakwa wins.'' The head monk declared as the ape cheered for his own victory while being applauded for.

''That knockout was beast!'' Chris amazedly complimented the ape. Sasquatchenakwa shot a thumbs up and went back to sit with the others, who were glaring daggers at the Sasquatchenakwa, but this wasn't noticed by the bigfoot.

''And for the final battle of the 1st round and probably the most dramatic, Sam versus Anne Maria!'' Chris announced.

''Well, I can always reenact the moves from Super Alley Brawler if I need them.'' Sam sighed as he made his way to the centre of the ring, being followed Anne Maria after she was done with filing her nails. They bowed and assumed a position. [9]

''Begin.'' The head monk called, and in stark contrast to the other battles, Anne Maria and Sam didn't lunge at each other right away. They instead circled the centre of the circle.

''Y'know. I thought that I had to duke it out with martial arts, not with sumo wrestling!'' Anne Maria cockily insulted the gamer.

''You really think that you've won already huh?'' Sam snidely grumbled.

Anne Maria chortled. ''Yeah duh! Look at you! You couldn't punch a dent in a pack of butter! And I've just polished and sharpened these babies just for the occasion!'' Anne Maria told him as she showed Sam her sharpened nails. ''So choose what's better for you and step out of the ring!'' She warned him sternly.

Sam nodded negatively.

Anne Maria narrowed her eyes and remained silent. ''Wrong choice!'' She wheezed. And swung her nails in Sam's direction and furiously shrieked right afterward. Sam barely managed to dodge them by jumping backwards. Anne Maria kept on swiping at Sam and the gamer had a hard time both avoiding the swipes from Anne Maria's nails and to keep in the circle. At one point, Sam was just running away from Anne Maria.

''You can't run forever!'' Anne Maria yelled after Sam as she was chasing him.

''If this happened in a real martial arts competition. Then you know that the sport is in a bad form.'' Jo wryly told Dawn.

Anne Maria then suddenly stopped running after Sam and ran in the opposite direction. So Sam ran into Anne Maria. ''I told you that you can't run away from me!'' She deviously told the gamer as she ready to claw him. Sam desperately delivered a swift karate chop in Anne Maria's direction and it landed on her fingers, shattering her nails.

Anne Maria gasped as she eyed her nails. ''You monster! The nail polish was the hardest I could get! And you broke it!'' Anne Maria whined as she now stood with her back to the edge of the circle.

''Did I do that?'' Sam wondered, amazed at his own doing. Anne Maria then tried to punch Sam but the gamer quickly retorted by placing a foot behind hers and giving her a shove, making her trip over Sam's feet as she fell out of the circle.

''Sam wi…''

''Yeah yeah, we know what you're going to say by now!'' Chris annoyingly cut the head monk off. ''Sam, although a little unorthodox, you're in the semi final!'' Chris told the gamer, which was met by humble cheers from the contestants and by applause from the monks as Sam made his way back to the others a little confused.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sam has unlocked new skills? Gee, this challenge begins to look more like a fighting game with every passing second!)

Sam: the documentary of Super Street Brawler XI said that the move I did, N. Buffalo's killer chop, is a kung fu move even experienced martial artists have difficulty executing, and I just did it perfectly without any training! I first thought that the head monk was joking, but that hot spring really gave me kung fu powers! With all the moves I know from all the games I played, this challenge just turned in my favor! 'Cheers' Goodbye Anne Maria! Vengeance is sweet!

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

''Time for the 1st semi final! Jo's up against Chef!'' Chris declared, and Jo and Chef stepped forward into the ring, and bowed respectfully (Although they shot very dirty expressions to each other as they were bowing).

''You can't win Chef! I've seen how you fight!'' Jo self-assuredly proclaimed.

''Fight!'' The head monk called. And Chef began with a flying kick, which Jo dodged by ducking down. Chef then delivered a downward punch at Jo's direction, which Jo barely managed to dodge by rolling away. Chef however caught her off guard as she laid on the ground and karate chopped her straight into her hip.

''My kidneys!'' Jo hissed in pain. She then quickly stood up. fuelled by anger, Jo retaliated by trying to punch Chef in the face, Chef caught Jo's fist in his hand and twisted her arm so hard that Jo flipped once before she landed on the floor. This still wasn't enough for Jo apparently as she got up again and tried to hit Chef with a sideway karate chop. Chef blocked her attack and then quickly lowered his body through his knees and swiped Jo off her feet with his leg. Jo still had the power (And the courage) to get up and now just placed a forceful punch in Chef's face. Chef flinched back and covered his face up with his hands, as if he was in pain.

''Aw, do you need a band aid Chef?'' Jo taunted, dropping her fighting stance as well as her guard as she got close to Chef.

Chef removed his hands off of his face, revealing that he in fact had casted a devious grin. Jo gulped in horror and tried to step back, but Chef rapidly and forcefully poked her in the eyes with his fingers, stunning Jo as she stood helplessly with her hands over her eyes and hissing in pain.

''Come on Chef! We don't have all day, finish her!'' Chris yelled at Chef.

Chef chuckled darkly and snapped his fingers while looking at an intern with a large jute bag. The intern got the message and took Chef's meatball cannon out of the bag and threw it at him.

''Time to get served.'' He mumbled as he took aim at Jo. He fired his gun and a meatball impacted on Jo, drenching her in meat sauce and getting knocked out of the ring by the meatball's impact.

''Chef wins!'' The head monk declared. The other monks applauded and cheered for the chef, who made a victorious pose, while the contestants halfheartedly applauded, pretty unsatisfied with the results.

''Kicked around like an empty soda can. What an embarrassment.'' Jo mumbled really embarrassed as she sat down beside Brick. ''How could it happen? The dodging thing worked fine for Dawn, but not for me!'' She lamented as she hung her head in shame.

''Probably because Dawn has a much smaller build than you and had much less trouble dodging Chef's attacks.'' Brick replied to Jo's lament.

Jo shot him a sideway glare. ''Is that supposed to cheer me up?''

Sam and Sasquatchenakwa stepped forward into the ring before Chris had to tell them to do so. They made their way to the centre of the ring and bowed.

''So, who's going to make it into the finale? Hairy or hairier?'' Chris joked as he stood up from his seat.

''Hey!'' Sam shouted.

''Sorry hairier.'' Chris chuckled. ''I couldn't resist the opportunity.'' Chris admitted as he sat down while Sam and Sasquatchenakwa prepared themselves for their battle.

''Fight!'' The head monk called. Sasquatchenakwa pounded it's chest and garbled threatening monkey sounds at Sam as the match had begun. Sam cautiously stepped forward after the ape was done roaring and pounding it's chest. Sam attempted to avoid Sasquatchenakwa's attempt of grabbing the gamer but Sam was too late and Sasquatchenakwa pulled the gamer close to him by both his shoulders, quickly pounded Sam across the face twice and then knocked him off his feet with a painful punch in Sam's paunch.

''Ouch!'' Sam whispered as he squeezed his belly with one hand while he used the other to get up. Sam then witnessed Sasquatchenakwa's cocky grin etched on his face, and this seemed to motivate Sam. ''My turn!'' He grunted vividly as he grew an wicked smile himself and shuffled towards Sasquatchenakwa in a martial arts stance. Sasquatchenakwa threw a blow at Sam, but the gamer swiftly dodged it and delivered 2 quick punches at Sasquatchenakwa's stomach and 1 blow across the yeti's face. Sam then knocked Sasquatchenakwa back with a kick that seemed unrealistically powerful for Sam's being.

''I thought that Sam was just lucky against Anne Maria and that this wasn't going to be a fight but a one-sided slaughter. But after that, this fight got interesting!'' Jo gladly told Brick as Sasquatchenakwa got up from the ground while Jo said this.

''I bet that all those violent videogames just brainwashed him!'' Anne Maria guessed lazily as she didn't seemed to be too interesting in the fight between Sam and the yeti.

Sam sidestepped to dodge Sasquatchenakwa's punch. The gamer then grabbed the arm of the yeti and delivered 3 swift punched into Sasquatchenakwa's face with his own arm.

''If he has that move from a fighting game, then it must be a very cheesy one.'' Jo noted, referring to Sam's last attack.

Sam then delivered 2 quick blows at Sasquatchenakwa's face, which the yeti both blocked, but Sam then kneed Sasquatchenakwa in his stomach, catching him by surprise as Sasquatchenakwa clenched his hands to his stomach in pain, and while he did that, Sam knocked him on the ground with a powerful kick into the monkey's hips.

Sasquatchenakwa huffed furiously as he got up and seemed like he was about to charge toward Sam. Sam squeezed his eyes together in anticipation and quickly made his way to the edge of the ring. Sasquatchenakwa then charged towards Sam with one fist drawn and tried to hit him, but Sam easily dodged it and delivered a flying kick to the ape's back, sending flying out of the ring and winning the match. The monks and most of the contestants applauded for him.

''That was for breaking my Gambattendo!'' Sam told Sasquatchenakwa as the yeti got up. The monkey huffed a little grumpily and made his way back to the others.

''Surprising, but Sam wins!'' Chris announced a little surprised himself, he then shrugged off the surprise.

''Sam, so far you've amazed friend and foe by defeating a beast, and Sasquatchenakwa. But are you capable of defeating the other finalist and 3-time champion Chef Hatchet?'' The head monk asked the gamer.

''I can do it!'' Sam confidently promised as he pounded his chest twice.

Chef made his way into the ring, laying the meatball cannon at the edge. Sam eyed Chef a bit confused for this. ''You're wondering why I brought that along with me huh?'' Chef asked the gamer in a devious mumble.

Sam nodded.

''I'll need a nice finisher for when I'm done slaughtering you!'' Chef answered, intimidating Sam. Then Sam was startled by what sounded like heavy chains rattling as he then witnessed that a giant metal cage was lowered onto the ground and was exactly as big as the ring.

''As this is the final, we're going to things a bit different now. You can't get knocked out of the ring, you really have to work your opponent to the ground to win!'' Chris explained.

''Sam's dead meat.'' Jo declared emotionless to her fellow contestants.

''Now bow to each other and wait for the fight to start.'' Chris ordered Chef and Sam, who did as they were told.

''Don't worry Sam, you've played Super Alley Brawler and the newest Mortal Wombat, you should be able to pull off some great moves against Chef.'' Sam silently tried to pep talk himself as he got in a fighting position.

''You want to hear something funny?'' Chef asked Sam. ''I've played ALL the Mortal Wombat games!'' He deviously informed him as Chef apparently had picked Sam's pep talk up. [10]

''Can't I just lay down on the ground and let you win?'' Sam cracked fearfully.

''I can,'' Chef said as he pretended to think. ''But I want to give these monks a show! So prepare your funeral!''

''Begin!'' The head monk barked, and Chef began by swiftly hitting Sam in his face with 2 karate chops followed by a light kick in Sam's stomach and finishing his combo with an impressive flying cartwheel, knocking Sam away a distance. Chef then stormed towards Sam and tried to him with another karate chop. But Sam ducked in time and Chef needed a small distance to come to a complete halt. Sam saw space for a counter attack and turned around to execute it, but Chef then speedily placed both his hands on the ground, worked his legs up and pressed off, launching him in the air and landing right behind Sam. Chef then swiped Sam's before the gamer had a chance to react.

''Thank Izzy for that first move!'' Chef tauntingly told Sam as the latter got up, already groaning in pain.

''You ever got bullied before kid?'' Chef then asked Sam. Sam nodded negatively. Chef then replied by grabbing Sam lightly by his throat delivered a few punches to his stomach and shoved him away.

''Say, don't you monks only want kung fu tournaments or something?'' Chris whispered at the head mong.

''We grew bored of just kung fu very quickly and decided to change it to freestyle for more variety.'' The monk explained.

Sam got up and approached Chef. Sam then jumped and tried to kick him, but Chef ducked and then gave Sam an uppercut while he was still in the air, painfully knocking him up against the ceiling of the cage and sending crashing on the floor. Chef sniggered darkly

Sam tried to get back up, but he couldn't get off his knees thanks to the blows he had to incrassate.

''Time to finish this!'' Chef wheezed as he stylishly picked his meatball shooter up from the ground, aimed at Sam and charged a shot.

''That's it, I'm out of the show.'' Sam moaned downcast as he waited for a meatball to hit him. Suddenly, the robed figure that sat between the other monks shot up and jumped right through the bars of the cage while yipping.

Chef's eyes shot wide in horror. ''I know that yipping! It's…'' Chef stuttered as the figure removed it's robe and revealed that it was Izzy. [12]

''…Izzy?'' Several members of the Total Drama cast confusedly finished in unison as Izzy kicked Chef's meatball cannon into a different direction right as was to go off, launching the meatball through the bars and hitting a monk, knocking him over.

''You've found me Cheffy boy,'' Izzy declared as she had her hands on her hips. ''But you won't get me alive!'' She cockily assured the chef as she went in a kungfu pose.

''You keep laying down there fat boy! I'll deal with this lunatic first!'' Chef shouted at Sam before he ran up to Izzy and engaged in a high-speed fistfight with her.

''What is she doing here?'' Chris asked the head monk amazed.

''She arrived at this monastery a few months ago and said that she wanted to live the simple life for some years.''

''Do you believe it yourself? She's on the run for bank robbery charges! It was on the news practically anywhere! Don't you pious losers watch any TV at all?'' Chris snapped at the monk.

''No, that's why we organize this tournament.''

''To get some cheap entertainment out of people beating each other up?'' Chris guessed. He shook his head in disbelief. ''Talk about unexpected intentions.'' Chris whispered to himself.

Chef and Izzy were still fist fighting until Izzy managed to pick her robe up and tied it on Chef's head, blinding him.

''He's all yours Sammy boy!'' She gladly told the gamer (Who was almost standing upright now) before she slid through the bars of the cage and ran off, yipping as she went.

''Finish him now Sam and you'll win!'' Dawn encouraged the gamer.

Sam hesitantly scratched his head and limped over to Chef Hatchet, who was still struggling to get the robe off his head.

''What should I do? Chef has beaten me so hard that I've can't think of a good move!'' Sam called out to his fellow contestants a little desperate.

''It doesn't matter, as long as you get him on the ground!'' Jo replied.

''Okay.'' Sam muttered doubtful, scratching his beard. Sam then plainly hoofed Chef in his crotch, Chef of course hollered in pain and fell over while clasping his hands to his crotch.

''Sam wins the Spring Dragon Martial arts tournament!'' The head monk announced, and the monks erupted in applause. Sam raised his arms in victory, and fell unconscious on the ground announcement was made.

* * *

Everyone was on the concrete plateau outside the monastery after both Chef and Sam had been patched up. Sam stood for the head monk while the other monks and the Total Drama crew sat behind Sam on the floor.

''Sam, for winning the 103rd edition of the Spring Dragon Martial Arts tournament, you win this medal. It symbolizes the determination, grace, and skill to win it!'' The head monk explained as Sam bowed his head forward to allow the head monk to put the medal around Sam's neck. When this had been done, the others began to applaud,

''Grace, As if.'' Jo huffed as reluctantly applauded.

''And even though you believed that the hot spring gave you your skills, the hot spring didn't give you anything, it's just a hot spring, it all came from yourself.'' The head monk told Sam.

''You're kidding right? I couldn't do any of the awesome stuff I did today before, and look what I can do now!'' Sam shouted excitedly as he tried to do a backflip, but instead landed face first on the ground. ''Maybe you shouldn't have told me that.'' Sam groaned as he still laid on the floor.

* * *

(Voting Cam. This episode was and will most likely be the most violent of any episode of TDV.)

Anne Maria: 'Carelessly stamps Jo's passport'

(Static)

B: 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Brick: 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Dawn: 'Stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Izzy: 'Cackles manically while she keeps on stamping the counter and the mirror'

(Static)

Jo: 'Eyes the counter a bit dumbfounded before she stamps Anne Maria's passport'

(Static)

Sam: 'Furiously stamps Anne Maria's passport with a wicked grin'

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

The contestants, Chef and Chris were in the elimination room, Chef holding a golden plate with 5 bags of nuts and Chris holding some passports.

''Today was probably the most hectic, chaos filled episode of Total Drama Vengeance yet. And I don't know how we fitted it in a episode of 20 minutes, but I'm totally fine with it!''

''You ever ask us about our opinions 'bout things?'' Anne Maria asked a little annoyed.

''The first bag goes to, of course, our winner of today, Sam!'' Chris said, ignoring Anne Maria completely as he threw the bag to Sam.

''The second, third and fourth bags go to Brick, Dawn and B!'' Chris said as he threw the bags to their owners in quick succession. Leaving a confidently smiling Jo and a very focused looking Anne Maria without a bag.

''Jo and Anne Maria. Who's in…And who's out? you've all voted and this last bag of peanuts goes to…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''Jo!'' Chris called, and threw the bag.

''Yes!'' Sam cheered as he gave B a high five. ''Dakota, you've been avenged!'' He said to the camera.

''Ah zip it you beanbag!'' Anne Maria snarled irritated at Sam as she got up.

''Anne Maria, you're out! Again! Not that your fellow competitors care, because just like your first elimination this season, you got all the votes against you!'' Chris informed her, a little humored himself.

''Do I look like I care?'' Anne Maria retorted, pointing at her angry expression as Chef shoved her in front of the Pinball Plunger of Shame and walked over to the lever.

''Yeah you kind of do.'' Chris answered.

''I understand the angry vibes in your aura but to be frank, you had it coming all season.''

''Go eat dirt treehugger!'' Anne Maria snarled.

''No, that's what you're going to do!'' Chris humorously countered, he then gestured Chef who pulled the lever and launched Anne Maria out of the plane. Chris looked out of the plane and watched Anne Maria falling down and screaming in horror until she fell in a deep layer of mountain snow that wasn't far below the plane, leaving an imprint of her silhouette.

''Fine, eat snow. Whatever fits.'' Chris mumbled as he poked his head out of the elimination door. ''What cool or hot destination will we stop next? And who's going to be the big bad now that Anne Maria's gone?'' Chris asked the camera as he raised his shoulders. ''I don't know! See for yourself next time on Total, DRAMA, VENGEANCE!''

* * *

**Is anyone having a craving for some ice cream after that elimination?**

**[1] References the refrain of Phil Collins' song Can't Hurry Love.**

**[2] Gambattendo is a corruption of the Japanese 'Gambatte' meaning good luck, just as Nintendo apparently means or translates to 'Leave luck to the gods'.**

**[3] references Jersey shore, why Guernsey? I found it appropriate since both Guernsey and Jersey are islands near the French coast under English rule.**

**[4] Slight nod at The Soprano's, where the family runs a waste management facility.**

**[5] Red Pandas are nocturnal.**

**[6] The symptoms of AMS usually take a lot longer to take effect…obviously.**

**[7] Refers to the Lonely Goatherd song from the Sound of Music.**

**[8] 5 of the 8 paths are referred in this challenge. Here's a list of who got a point for doing what right according to the Noble Eightfold Path:**

**Sam: Right view (Although under a very different understanding). Understood what suffering is. **

**Dawn: Right livelihood. She didn't sell the red panda to Sasquatchenakwa so that he could eat it. And the meditation challenge refers to the path of right Concentration. **

**Brick: Right intention. Speaks for itself after he tried to save the intern.**

**Anne Maria: Right Action. Although not under entirely fair conditions, she did abstain from killing or seriously hurting the intern.**

**If you don't understand it, don't worry, I still don't fully understand either.**

**[9] Parody of the Street Fighter series.**

**[10] Obvious reference to the Mortal Kombat series.**

**Teams dissolved.**

**In the competition: B, Brick, Dawn, Jo and Sam.**

**Eliminated: Anne Maria (returned in Amsterdamned). Staci. Zoey. Cameron. Mike (Bailed out). Scott. (Disqualified). Anne Maria again.**

**Whew! That was one hard episode to write! And it was probably just as hard for you guys to keep your anger after you've finally found out that this story has been updated after 7 bloody weeks and that it's such an difficult-to-understand challenge! Oh well.**

'**Checks checklist' Alright I've written the chapter, replied to my reviews, pointed out that there was a new poll, explained everything. ****Yup, I'm done for today!**

**Nou, tot de volgende update dan maar weer he?**

**Lowland Warrior.**


End file.
